


STRANGE RELATIONSHIP

by Mika23



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Friendship, Inceste, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, drame, famille - Freeform, école
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 184,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika23/pseuds/Mika23
Summary: "Yunho et Jaejoong sont frères, mais leur relation va prendre une tout autre signification. Bien qu'ils étaient particulièrement proches durant leur enfance, les deux adolescents ne se comportent plus de la même façon l'un à l'autre. L'un des frères va franchir une barrière prohibée qui mettra en danger leur lien fraternel. Face à cet obstacle, ils vont créer entre eux un sentiment qu'ils ne pourront contrôler. Un sentiment qu'ils ne devraient pas éprouver."
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Gimme that strange relationship ... ♫

**Author's Note:**

> /! \ Quelques points à lire avant de vous lancer dans cette fiction /! \
> 
> ♦ Cette fiction comportera une relation amoureuse INCESTE. J'insiste, parce que ça peut freiner, voir choquer certains lecteurs. Si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisais pas et je ne tiens pas à recevoir des commentaires haineux sur ce type de relation surtout qu'elle est à la fois homosexuelle. Je vous demande de simplement RESPECTER cette histoire sans pour autant que vous soyez d'accord avec ce genre.
> 
> ♦ C'est une histoire d'amour, je ne cherche pas dire que l'inceste c'est bien ou mal, c'est très tabou dans notre société, on en parle pas, ça fait débat, mais pourtant c'est un terme qui existe depuis très longtemps x) Je n'ai pas d'avis dessus et je tiens pas à en mettre, mais j'ai un GROS faible pour les relations interdites x) Je trouve que ça met du piment dans une relation, enfin bref, ici c'est le "fantasme" d'une Cassie et peut-être pour d'autres ? Enfin, ici c'est Jaejoong et Yunho que ça concerne alors vous vous doutez que c'est purement imaginaire et surtout ce n'est qu'une fiction !
> 
> ♦ Oui, ici, Yunho et Jaejoong sont bien frères et ont les mêmes parents. On est d'accord, il n'y a pas vraiment de ressemblance entre eux x) Alors je vous demanderais d'être indulgente sur ce petit détail ^^. Puis je précise dans l'histoire que chacun a hérité de l'apparence de chaque parent, ça fait ... plus réel disons xD Mais j'espère que vous comprendrais et jouerais le jeu.
> 
> ♦ Cette fiction est un gros défi, j'ai qu'un seul frère avec qui j'ai pas beaucoup de contact, parce que la relation entre frères est particulière et j'espère ressortir ce coté familiale et fraternel dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous aurez ce sentiment en lisant cette fiction même si par mon expérience c'est plus compliqué à se mettre dans la peau. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierais cette fiction et j'attends vraiment vos avis dessus vu le sujet, même si j'appréhende un peu en vérité. Même beaucoup, j'osais vraiment pas mettre en ligne cette fiction :S J'ai du mal à me dévoiler je pense, et j'ai un peu peur du jugement des autres ... En espérant malgré tout que cette histoire vous plaira malgré le genre. Bonne lecture ♥
> 
> ♦ Inspiration : Darren Hayes - Strange Relationship - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59mcuBT3Tlw
> 
> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3242798636-Chapitre-1-Gimme-that-strange-relationship.html
> 
> (A noter 28/07/2020 : La première partie de cette fiction est terminé, je mettrais les chapitre en ligne au fur et à mesure. Actuellement en pause, je réfléchie pour la deuxième partie et ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite malheureusement. Profitez donc de cette première partie avec actuellement 19 chapitres ^^) 
> 
> { ! NC-15 pour ce chapitre ! }

~

En cette matinée ensoleillée, dans cette pièce où régnait la brume et l'humidité, les gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient sur les parois de la douche. La chaleur tiède étouffait les lieux pour faire tourner la tête de l'individu qui était profondément prit par de mélancoliques pensées sous le jet qui se déversait tout au long de son corps.

  
_" Je m'ennuie ..."_

  
Les yeux clos, il profitait de cet instant de bien-être et de confort, suffisant pour le réveiller entièrement. Deux mains retiraient en arrière ses cheveux noirs à présent mouillés en un massage relaxant jusqu'à la nuque. C'était un bien quotidien et efficace pour effacer tout trait fatigué et pensée désagréable. Il pouvait rester des heures s'il le souhaitait, mais cela demeurait impossible dans cette maison ...

  
**\- Yah ! Jaejoong !!** Cria une voix habituellement familière aux oreilles du profiteur de la douche. **Ça fait 1 heure que t'es là-dedans ! Je dois me doucher aussi ! Grouille ! Je te rappelle que je dois aller en cours, Abruti !**

  
L'instant de plaisir de Jaejoong se stoppa par le délicieux son que prodiguait son frère et les coups incessants qu'il jetait à la porte. Il arrêta l'eau, les yeux désormais ouverts, et souffla d'énervement face au vacarme. C'était tous les matins la même histoire. Il n'avait jamais le temps d'utiliser la salle de bain à sa guise comme il le voulait.

  
C'était ça d'avoir un frère pénible sur les bords ...

  
Le brun sortit de la douche, dépité, tout en prenant une serviette pour l'entourer à sa taille et une plus petite pour sécher ses cheveux. Il nettoya le miroir dorénavant flou avec sa main et se regarda silencieusement tout en ignorant les réclamations.

  
Comme s'il avait envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ... Ça le soûlait bien tout ça.

  
**\- C'est sympa de me répondre !!** Répliqua son frère de l'autre coté de la porte. **C'est tout le temps pareil,** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **Le matin et lui, ça fait deux !**

  
Le dénommé Jaejoong pouvait clairement savoir ce que pensait son frère à ce moment-là, et il offrit un petit sourire au miroir à cette pensée. Son agacement l'amusait quelques fois, et il ne se privait pas de le narguer quelques fois pour aller voir jusqu'où il allait. Les "cultissimes" chamailleries entre frères. Pendant qu'il se servait du séchoir pour donner du volume à sa coiffure, son frère serra les poings de l'autre côté de la pièce, réfléchissant à la dernière solution possible pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette pièce.

  
**\- Eh Jaejoong ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte ?!!**

  
Alors qu'il arrangeait ses cheveux pour les mettre en place, Jaejoong éteignit l'appareil pour faire plus attention à ses propos, le regard légèrement froncé.

  
**\- Je pense que Eomma et Appa vont être très intéressés par les magazines que tu laisses en dessous de ton lit ... Tu vois bien de quoi je parle, non ?** Demanda-t-il dans un ton rusé, tout en plaçant son oreille contre la porte.

  
Jaejoong écarquilla des yeux sous les dires. Il n'oserait comme même pas faire ça ! S'il y avait bien une chose que Jaejoong détestait, c'était le chantage. Son frère n'hésitait pas à le menacer sur les quelques secrets qu'ils partageaient. La ruse le perfectionnait. Il s'améliorait ... de jour en jour.

  
Évidemment, Jaejoong était coincé parce que dans ces magazines-là, il n'y avait aucune image religieuse. Si jamais ses parents étaient amenés à le savoir, il n'osait pas imaginer la scène qu'il aurait à affronter. Et puis, ces choses étaient tellement intimes. La honte le rongerait. Comment pourrait-il se montrer en face devant eux ?

  
Alors que Jaejoong s'entêtait à visualiser la moindre situation de la découverte de ces magazines, la frustration prit le contrôle de son corps et condamna son frère à toutes les tortures du monde. Il se pinça les lèvres, bloqué par l'ultimatum. Il se résigna avant d'arranger rapidement ses cheveux et sécha rapidement son corps des gouttes humides qui résidaient.

  
Il ouvrit violemment la porte d'un visage ferme pour faire face à son frère qui lui, montrait une mine victorieuse.

  
**\- T'es qu'un sale enfoiré, Hyung ! Tu m'énerves !** Lança-t-il avant de le bousculer par l'épaule pour aller en direction de sa chambre.

  
**\- Je te retourne le compliment !** Termina-t-il dans un sourire fier avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour aller se doucher.

  
La porte lui claquant au nez, Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de grogner en lui offrant une vilaine grimace qui montrait bien son énervement.

  
Pendant que l'un occupait la salle de bain, Jaejoong commençait à enfiler l'uniforme de son lycée soigneusement rangé sur le cintre, et proprement repassé par sa mère. Il arrangeait correctement son col tout en soulignant bien son style. Sa chemise blanche était toujours laissée entrouverte par les deux premiers boutons et son pantalon en lin tombait légèrement en taille basse. Sa cravate était toujours desserrée au maximum ne supportant pas les habits qui étouffait son corps. Il enfila ensuite sa veste bleu marine par-dessus, elle aussi ouverte en faisant en sorte d'être le plus confortable possible pour aller en cours. Il n'oublia pas d'ajouter ces quelques bijoux en argent pour bien le mettre en valeur, tel un rockeur. Un style musical qu'il aimait souligner dans ses vêtements.

  
Jaejoong arrangeait les derniers détails de sa tenue et préparait son sac de quelques cahiers donc il ignorait la matière. Il ne savait même pas quel cours il aurait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça et s'en fichait démesurément. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ...

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Yunho ! Dépêchez-vous de déjeuner, vous allez être en retard !**

  
La douce voix de leur mère retentissait à l'étage annonçant le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il entendit son frère répondre chaleureusement à celle-ci, Jaejoong murmura pour lui-même son non-appétit. Il descendit l'escalier qui donnait sur la cuisine et contempla la scène familiale. Son frère, Yunho, était en train de s'empiffrer à grande vitesse d'une tartine tout en sirotant son jus de fruit. La mère posa un autre verre de jus de fruit surement destiné au brun tandis que son père buvait son café tout en lisant les nouvelles du jour.

  
Cette scène se répétait à chaque fois sous ses yeux noirs. Égoïstement, Jaejoong se demandait s'il n'en avait pas marre de vivre comme ça tous les jours.

  
C'était si ennuyeux ... Si banal ...

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Dépêche-toi de déjeuner !** Répéta sa mère prise dans ses taches.

  
**\- J'ai pas faim. Je pars devant !** Annonça-t-il en embarquant son sac sur l'épaule dans l'ignorance tout en ouvrant la porte.

  
La mère des deux garçons resta désappointée par le comportement de son fils. Elle râla de quelques commentaires tout en se demandant la raison de son changement. Yunho lui tendit un sourire rassurant pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète. Il se nettoya la bouche tout en remerciant sa mère pour le repas et se prépara à partir à son tour en espérant rejoindre son frère.

  
Après avoir salué ses parents et être sortie de la maison, Yunho courut en direction de son cadet dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Voyant son frère marcher d'une allure lente en direction de l'arrêt de bus, il intensifia ses pas pour s'approcher de lui et sauta sans le moindre avertissement sur le dos sur son frère.

  
**\- Ahh !! Yah !!!** Sursauta Jaejoong qui avait du mal à se tenir en équilibre.

  
Jaejoong prit par surprise, essaya de retirer les bras de son frère qui serraient son cou comme moyen d'accrochage.

  
**\- Alors comme ça on n'attend pas son grand frère ?!!** S'étonna faussement Yunho qui retenait sa prise.

  
**\- Hyung !! Tu m'étouffes !!! T'es trop ... lourd !**

  
**\- Ça t'apprendras à ne pas m'attendre, feignard !** Jugea Yunho qui profita encore de la position pour martyriser son frère.

  
Jaejoong se plaina de la douleur et agita son corps dans tous les sens pour faire tomber l'aîné. Ce dernier déclara forfait et lâcha enfin sa prise de son frère. Il ne s'empêcha pas de lui envoyer une tape sur sa tête pour ses mauvaises manières.

  
**\- Aish !! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas son geste.

  
**\- Arrête de faire ton gamin là ! Tu inquiètes Eomma dernièrement à force de te priver à manger,** expliqua Yunho dans son autorité de grand frère.

  
**\- Oh lâche-moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'suis pas du matin !** Râla Jaejoong tout en faisant une mine boudeuse.

  
Yunho ricana silencieusement tout en contemplant l'image de son frère. C'était bien trop adorable de pouvoir assister à cet état. Gardant cette expression, Yunho profita de l'instant pour sortir son appareil-photo de son sac pour la garder en mémoire. Il cliqua sur le déclencheur tout en regardant dans l'objectif de son matériel perfectionné.

  
Le fameux "clic" sonna aux oreilles de Jaejoong qui se retourna vers son frère pour arracher l'appareil, blessé de s'être fait avoir sans l'avoir senti venir.

  
**\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me prendre en photo !! Hyung !!**

  
Yunho se débarrassa facilement de ses prises et s'éloigna dans la précaution pour ranger rapidement son appareil photo dans son sac. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas, toujours dans le but d'embêter son frère à tout moment.

  
Jaejoong grogna et continua son chemin dans un état blasé et fatigué des attentions de Yunho.

  
**\- Et c'est moi le gamin ! Tu t'es regardé ?!**

  
**\- Oh Jaejoong, ça va ! Je dois m'entraîner à mes prises pour mon "book"** , commenta Yunho sans s'excuser directement.

  
**\- Change de modèle.**

  
**\- Allez Jaejoong ~ Pourquoi tu te conduits comme ça en ce moment ?** Insista son frère en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. **Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! T'as pas de souci au moins ?**

  
Le brun resta silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'arrêt de bus. Il n'avait décidément pas la tête à se confier sur quoi que soit. Yunho abandonna sans vraiment être vexé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse de sa part.

  
Les deux jeunes montèrent dans le bus, une fois le véhicule arrivé à l'arrêt. Ils s'installèrent comme à leur habitude aux sièges du fond et Jaejoong prenait toujours l'avance pour se coller du côté fenêtre pour perdre son regard dans le paysage. Son frère jeta nostalgiquement un coup d'œil à sa direction pour se confronter à des pensées qui le troublaient dernièrement.

  
Depuis que Jaejoong était au lycée, il avait beaucoup changé. Ce n'était plus le même petit frère qu'il avait connu auparavant. C'était un adolescent qui apprenait à se débrouiller par lui-même et vivait au monde extérieur.

  
Les deux frères avaient trois ans de différence, mais Yunho n'oubliait pas le fait qu'ils étaient très proches étant plus jeunes. Mais depuis quelques années, leur relation avait pris une grande distance faisant presque culpabiliser l'aîné d'en être l'auteur.

  
Jaejoong s'était fermé à lui et s'était plongé dans un monde que Yunho avait du mal à comprendre quelques fois. Leurs parents aussi. Il pensait qu'il devait trop s'inquiéter et que c'était lui qui avait du mal à admettre que son petit frère grandisse. Sa façon d'être protecteur avec lui ne s'était jamais dissout. Yunho se préoccupait toujours de lui. Il était comme ça. C'était sa façon d'être sans jamais vraiment en comprendre la raison. 

  
Peut-être qu'il se prenait simplement trop la tête et que Jaejoong était dans sa période mythique de la crise d'adolescence à jouer les rebelles.

  
L'esprit du grand frère se reporta cette fois dans le bus. Son regard se braqua soudainement sur une personne en particulier faisant attiser l'attention de son plus jeune frère qui le voyait s'agiter sur son siège dans un état des plus inhabituels. Il suivait les prunelles claires de Yunho qui ne fixait qu'un seul point qui n'était autre qu'une jeune fille accrochée à la rambarde de l'autocar pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

  
**\- Elle te plait ?** Demanda sans surprise Jaejoong qui souhaitait connaitre les aveux de son aîné.

  
**\- Ehh !** S'écria son grand-frère, honteux d'être pris en flagrant délit. **Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !**

  
**\- T'as essayé de lui parler ? Si tu veux je t'arrange le coup ?** Proposa-t-il de façon passive comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

  
**\- Arrête ça !** Prévint fortement Yunho. **Laisse tomber !**

  
**\- Elle est à ta fac ?**

  
Yunho acquiesça positivement encore mal à l'aise que son frère ait perçu son béguin pour elle. Jaejoong arqua d'un sourire sans continuer plus loin la discussion. Après quelques minutes, le cadet se leva de son siège tout en signalant l'arrêt où il devait s'arrêter.

  
**\- J'y vais !**

  
**\- Attend Jaejoong ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a oncle et tante Park qui viennent manger avec Yoochun ! T'as intérêt d'y être !** Insista Yunho qui comptait sur sa présence.

  
**\- Promis !**

  
Jaejoong s'éloigna de son frère pour se diriger vers les portes du bus. Alors qu'il allait reporter son regard ailleurs, Yunho eut le malheur d'apercevoir son frère discuter à la fameuse fille dont il avait évoqué plus tôt. Il sursauta, les yeux ébahis face à la scène priant pour que son cadet arrête ses agissements. Le frère se leva, furieux et paniqué sur le sujet de conversation qu'ils partageaient. Avant même qu'il ne put répliquer, le véhicule s'arrêta pour faire sortir les passagers, dont Jaejoong que son frère suivait avec euphorie du regard. Il s'assit contre son gré, mort de honte et refusa de relever son regard dans la crainte de croiser celui de la jeune fille. Mais sa raison le perdit et une partie de lui mourrait dans la curiosité. Il souleva le menton avec timidité et ses yeux rencontraient déjà ceux de la concernée qui lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire tout en inclinant la tête. Yunho répéta le geste, gêné d'avoir été découvert et faisait mine d'avoir d'autres préoccupations auprès de la jeune fille tout en se jetant sur son portable. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en se demandant ce que son frère avait bien pu lui dire. L'aîné espérait que Jaejoong n'avait pas fait de gaffe.

  
Son petit frère ne se gênait pas pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

  
Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer !

  
~

  
Parmi tous les lycées de la ville, Jaejoong était inscrit dans un établissement avec une réputation quelconque et dont il ne prenait pas d'importance, ne souhaitant que profiter de la rencontre avec ces amis qu'il connaissait depuis cette année. Dans la salle de classe où tous les élèves déambulaient en attendant l'arrivée du prof, Jaejoong se trouvait assis à un bureau situé au fond de la classe, au côté de ses meilleurs potes avec qui il passait son temps à chercher la moindre occupation qui pourrait les satisfaire. C'était à ça que se résumait son quotidien et non à des leçons à apprendre par cœur dont il n'aurait jamais l'utilisation. Jaejoong entama une discussion avec son ami le plus proche, Kim Junsu. Un gringalet, flemmard, mais fêtard dans des habitudes rebelles qui ne cessait de s'amuser en cours. Il correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité du cadet, ce qui leur avaient valu des souvenirs délirants à ne jamais oublier.

  
**\- Yah ! Jaejoong ! Regarde là-bas !** Signala son ami d'un mouvement de tête en direction du couloir qui opposait la salle.

  
De l'autre côté, on pouvait apercevoir une étudiante en uniforme peu familière pour les élèves qui demeurait dans le lycée. Elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder pour les deux jeunes qui la fixait inlassablement de haut en bas.

  
**\- C'est qui ?** Demanda Jaejoong.

  
**\- Je me suis informé ! Shin . Hye . Syun** , épela Junsu. **Elle est en 1ère B, et c'est son premier jour ici.**

  
**\- Intéressant,** lança le brun qui s'occupait de scruter la fille du regard pour qu'elle le remarque. **T'es toujours au courant de tout toi, hein ?** Constata-t-il en pinçant la joue de son ami.

  
**\- Héhé ! Tu es le premier au courant ! Je savais qu'elle te laisserait pas indifférent et puis ... Tu as besoin de jouer ces temps-ci, non ?** Insinua son ami en arquant un sourcil.

  
Un sourire séducteur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun toujours en train de contempler sa proie et un sentiment vainqueur naissait dans son âme lorsqu'il rencontra enfin les prunelles de la jeune fille qui baissa le regard avec timidité, mais tout aussi provocateur.

  
**\- Junsu-ah ! Dis au prof que j'aurais du retard** , annonça le brun, les mains dans les poches, prêt à se lever de son bureau.

  
**\- O.K** , acquiesça son ami avec un clin d'œil pendant que Jaejoong s'éloignait de la salle de classe.

  
~

  
Une porte venant des toilettes claqua. Des souffles s'intensifièrent et des faibles gémissements résonnaient dans un cabinet aux couleurs verdâtres. On pouvait entendre le bruit des froissements de vêtements et des gestes agités pour assouvir leur désir. Jaejoong avait plaqué la nouvelle étudiante contre la paroi de la cabine tout en continuant de l'exciter par ses regards ravageurs dont pas mal de filles du lycée y étaient sensibles. Ses mains avaient déjà tâté la peau douce de la jeune fille dans l'empressement uniquement pour prendre un bon coup. La demoiselle se laissa toucher par des caresses peu attentionnelles, mais suffisantes pour lui donner du plaisir. Elle frémissait pendant que Jaejoong ne se privait pas d'étendre une main sous son soutien-gorge et l'autre dans la jupe de l'uniforme de l'étudiante. Cette dernière ne put que serrer les cuisses pour accentuer la sensation et profita d'étendre ses bras autour du cou de Jaejoong pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier se prêta au jeu, attendant avec hâte d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il entendait ces couinements de plaisir aigu qui ne le chauffait pas pour autant, mais il comprenait que la jeune fille prenait son pied contrairement à lui.

  
Mais Jaejoong devait s'avouait péniblement qu'il ne ressentait rien. Aucun plaisir. Aucune excitation alors qu'une étudiante assez mignonne était soumise à lui. Malgré ces tentatives, il n'arriva pas à ce point ce qu'il le frustra sérieusement faisant arrêter leur acte.

  
**\- Hye Syun, c'est ça ?**

  
**\- Oui,** souffla la nouvelle dans un état excité et les joues rosies.

  
**\- Hum ... T'es mignonne, tu sais ? Mais on va s'arrêter là pour le moment,** annonça le brun tout en se montrant souriant.

  
**\- Oh ~ ...**

  
La jeune fille paraissait déçue, mais pour Jaejoong, c'était un soulagement. Encore une fille facile. C'était d'un tel ennui pour le jeune homme. Ces filles niaises commençaient à l'énerver et à les trouver beaucoup moins attirantes. Dans les bras d'un mec avec seulement un regard, ça le dépassait. Mais il ne tenait pas à lâcher la demoiselle de cette façon. Comme un bon garçon, il lui demanda son numéro au cas où il aurait une envie urgente. Il joua la carte de la fidélité comme quoi ils discuteraient par message et se reverraient plusieurs fois. Même si c'était un mensonge. Elles se faisaient toutes avoir de cette façon par un simple sourire.

  
Jaejoong arrangea ses vêtements imités par l'étudiante avant de s'enfuir des toilettes en direction de la salle de classe. Il se rassit d'un pas lourd, exaspéré de sa vie monotone ou plutôt de ne pas avoir trouvé cette chose qui rendrait sa vie plus palpitante.

  
**\- Alors ?** Demanda son ami assis à ses côtés qui tenait à recevoir des informations.

  
**\- Rien ...** , souffla Jaejoong qui avait croisé ses bras sur son bureau pour y plonger sa tête. **Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ... Je commence à me lasser de ces meufs en chaleurs ... Ça me saoule !**

  
**\- Ahah !** Ricana son ami face à sa remarque. **Viens, on sort ce soir et je te présenterais des potes à moi ! T'es dispo' ?**

  
**\- Pas de souci,** répondit le brun du tac au tac ne cherchant qu'à s'amuser **. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial tes potes ?**

  
**\- Disons que c'est pour te changer les idées** , supposa Junsu en textotant sur son portable. **Et qu'ils sont susceptibles d'être gays ...**

  
**\- Sérieux ?** Haussa faiblement Jaejoong. **Qui sait ... Peut-être que je suis gay ?** Médita-t-il sur sa propre orientation sexuelle sans vraiment trouver le sujet choquant. **J'ai jamais essayé ...**

  
**\- C'est une expérience intéressante ...,** ajouta son ami dans la feinte.

  
**\- Je vois que tu as testé** , sourit avec moquerie Jaejoong. **Ça ne m'étonne pas tiens, avec ta bonne petite paire de fesses.**

  
Son ami le frappa au bras face aux taquineries du brun. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, Jaejoong dirigea ses pensées vers cette soi-disant attirance pour les hommes. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit obéissant simplement aux règles de la société. Mais il se disait que si cela pouvait pimenter sa vie, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer et l'idée de penser de franchir l'interdit l'attirait follement.

  
~

  
À la nuit tombée, dans la maison des deux frères, les parents de Yunho et Jaejoong accueillaient chaleureusement les membres de la famille invitée à dîner. Et comme le grand frère l'avait vu venir, le cadet n'était toujours pas rentré ce qui avait dont de le mettre dans humeur massacrante. Autour de l'apéro minutieusement préparé par l'hôte de la maison, Yunho s'isola dehors avec son cousin Yoochun avec qui il était particulièrement proche, chacun un verre à la main, humant l'air frais de la nuit. Ils étaient du même âge, vivant pourtant dans des villes différentes, Yunho appréciait toujours sa présence et savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Tandis que l'un tira une cigarette, l'autre regardait le liquide de son verre, ennuyé même tourmenté quand il pensait à une personne précise.

  
**\- T'arrives toujours pas à le joindre ?** Demanda son cousin qui évadait la fumée de sa bouche.

  
**\- Non** , répondit Yunho agacé. **Il ne répondra pas de toute façon. Il commence à me faire chier ...**

  
**\- J'avais presque oublié qu'avant vous étiez toujours fourré ensemble** , rappela son cousin comme si c'était des souvenirs lointains. **T'étais très protecteur envers lui ... Ça t'embêtes tant que ça que notre petit Jaejoong grandisse ?**

  
**\- Disons qu'il faut que je m'y habitue** , constata Yunho presque péniblement. **Et puis, je crois que j'ai joué trop longtemps le rôle du grand frère ... Mais je pensais ... Qu'on serait toujours aussi proche ... Il est particulièrement méprisant ces temps-ci ... Je l'ai jamais autant détesté !**

  
**\- C'est surprenant,** ricana silencieusement Yoochun qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cette relation avec les deux frères.

  
**\- Eh ! Ça te dit de faire un tour en ville, ce soir ? J'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées !**

  
**\- Je suis partant** , répondit son cousin avec un sourire.

  
Les deux cousins rejoignirent leurs parents respectifs autour de la table soigneusement préparée pour goûter au festin de la mère de Yunho. Cette dernière avait insisté auprès de son fils d'essayer de recontacter Jaejoong étant d'humeur assez exécrable sur la non-présence du plus jeune. Yunho était particulièrement déçu de son frère. On ne pouvait rien lui demander à ce garnement, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et cela blessait pourtant l'aîné qui pensait décidément qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui. Sincèrement, il s'inquiétait de sa relation en tant que frère, ou du moins le lien semblait se briser peu à peu chaque jour.

  
Le repas terminé, les deux jeunes de la famille s'empressaient de quitter la maison et de se diriger dans le centre-ville avec la voiture de Yunho pour se caler dans un pub et boire un verre. Ils marchèrent les grandes avenues illuminées et animées et furent tenter d'enter dans un bar ou l'ambiance n'était pas minime et rencontrèrent même quelques connaissances. Idéal pour profiter d'une bonne soirée. Enfin, c'était ce que Yunho croyait. Alors que les cousins avaient l'idée bien en tête de refaire une tournée dans un autre lieu, Yoochun l'arrêta soudainement sur le chemin appréhendant la réaction du châtain.

  
**\- Yunho ! Viens voir par là** , appela son ami qui s'était arrêté en face d'un petit restaurant.

  
L'aîné recula ses pas pour rejoindre son cousin sans comprendre la raison de son arrêt. Il suivait son regard qui fixait l'endroit et plus précisément une bande de jeunes en train de profiter de la nourriture offerte autour d'une table. Et qu'elle ne fut pas le plaisir de constater que parmi eux, se trouvait Jaejoong.

  
**\- Eh allez ..**., grogna Yunho sans surprise de voir son frère en train de s'amuser. **Il va me le payer ...** , annonça-t-il dans une montée de colère.

  
**\- Attend ! Yunho !**

  
Mais ce dernier n'écouta pas les réclamations de Yoochun, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant dans une allure décidée quitte à effrayer les clients du lieu. Une fois dedans, il prit un moment pour regarder plus véritablement la scène et les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha prudemment de la table des garçons avec une expression des plus fermes.

  
Les rires des jeunes autour de la table s'épuisèrent en constatant un invité qui venait s'immiscer entre eux. Jaejoong fana son sourire et ses prunelles sombres s'ancrèrent avec stupeur à ceux de son frère qui ne le quittait pas d'un poil. Ses amis, tranquillement en train de dîner, se regardaient, ne comprenant pas la situation rendant l'ambiance quelque peu dérangeante.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Rétorqua Jaejoong qui n'appréciait pas la présence de son frère.

  
Yoochun intervint juste dernière Yunho tout en se faisant petit, ne tenant pas à interférer entre eux, mais salua vite fait de la main son cousin assit à table.

  
**\- C'est à moi de te poser la question !** Répliqua durement Yunho. **On dirait que tu t'amuses ?**

  
En un clin d'œil, Jaejoong pouvait comprendre que son frère était dans un état second et qu'il allait galérer pour le faire sortir des lieux. Il savait Yunho calme, mais quand il se mettait à sortir de ses gonds, plus rien n'allait l'arrêter. De plus, il était incroyablement gêné qu'il vienne se plaindre en face de ses potes. Il avait vraiment choisi le mauvais moment. Le cadet soupira tout en dévisageant son regard de tueur dans l'agacement. C'était le geste de trop pour Yunho qui comprit qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour répliquer.

  
**\- On peut pas parler de ça plus tard ?**

  
**\- Pourquoi ?!** S'écria l'aîné plus fortement. **Je te fais honte, c'est ça ? J'en ai rien à foutre !** S'emporta-t-il manquant de faire une scène. **Je suis là pour te dire que tu m'as déçu ! T'es même pas capable de faire un minimum d'effort ! On te demande de venir pour un simple repas en famille et t'en es même pas capable ! Même par politesse, ça nous aurait fait plaisir ! Regarde Yoochun est là ! Tu culpabilises ? Non, bien sûr, Je suis con ! Tu es seulement occupé à te regarder dans un miroir et à t'occuper de tes propres problèmes ! Nous, la famille, on ne sert à rien !**

  
**\- Yunho-ah !!** Répliqua son frère qui parut choqué et renversé de ses paroles en prononçant son prénom pour plus d'impact.

Yoochun tenta de calmer son cousin en lui murmurant des mots à son oreille et en le prenant par les épaules. Mais Yunho avait vidé son sac et était particulièrement remué et blessé des agissements de son frère.

  
**\- C'est même plus la peine que tu comptes sur moi pour quoique que soit,** prévint l'aîné en le pointant du doigt. **Là, tu m'as vraiment déçu !**

  
Yunho retourna les talons avant de lui envoyer un dernier regard froid faisant taire tous les invités qui ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors que l'aîné se dirigea vers la sortie, Yoochun s'excusa auprès des amis de Jaejoong et soumis à ce dernier qu'il avait un peu bu. Le cadet se sentait gêné que son cousin ait assisté à la scène et promis de l'appeler plus tard pour des nouvelles. Regardant Yoochun partir à son tour, Jaejoong s'excusa encore une fois à ses amis expliquant qu'il y avait un malentendu avec son frère. Les invités ne cherchaient pas à en savoir davantage et continuèrent même de profiter de leur repas pour remettre la bonne ambiance là où il avait laissé. Mais Jaejoong n'avait plus la tête à les suivre cette fois. Les mots de son frère l'avaient touché, plus profondément que ça. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il l'avait déçu l'avait remué. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, il l'avait très bien lu dans le regard de son frère, cette lueur de déception qui semblait ne plus disparaître. Il espérait ne plus faire face à ces yeux-là, car au fond de lui-même, ça faisait mal.

  
Il ne voulait surtout pas que son "Hyung" le déteste et qu'importe la raison.

  
~

  
En pleine nuit, le plus jeune de la maison arriva dans son habitat, les lumières complètement éteintes, signe que les membres de la famille dormaient chacun dans leur chambre. Il ne se priva pas de fouiller dans le frigo de la cuisine tout en évitant d'émettre le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents au rez-de-chaussée. Il grignota rapidement face à un estomac qui réclamait famine et s'empressa sur la pointe des pieds de monter à l'étage en direction de sa chambre. Mais en longeant les couloirs sombres, il s'arrêta devant la chambre de son frère. Son esprit n'était pas tranquille et il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir dans cette situation. Il s'en voulait terriblement encore, quitte à se mordre la lèvre en sang. Sa timidité faisait surface ne sachant comment il devait agir pour se rabibocher avec lui. Avec les mots, Jaejoong était maladroit. Une idée lui passa à la tête et d'un geste silencieux, il tourna la poignée de la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son aîné. Il la ferma lentement et se retourna en direction du lit en découvrant Yunho qui dormait à point fermé. Jaejoong sourit à cette image avec pour seul éclairage les rayons de la lune. Il haussa les sourcils de façon rusée et s'approcha du lit tout en soulevant la couverture pour s'installer au côté de son aîné qui lui présentait son dos.

  
Jaejoong se positionna plus confortablement sur l'espace qu'il restait et ne se priva d'enlacer ses bras autour de la taille de son frère tout en calant son menton à son épaule. Une étreinte dont les deux frères s'étaient habitués à faire surtout quand ils étaient plus jeune et se serait mentir pour Jaejoong de dire que ce contact ne lui avait pas manqué.

  
**\- Va te coucher ...,** murmura une voix grave faisant surprendre le plus jeune qui le pensait endormi.

  
**\- Tu ne dormais pas ?**

  
**\- Comment tu veux que je dorme avec toi qui fais un boucan dans toute la maison ...**

  
Jaejoong grimaça face à sa remarque, mais resserra de suite sa prise plus tendrement auprès de son frère sauf que ce dernier ne se prêta pas au jeu gardant toujours les yeux clos.

  
**\- Jaejoong, casse-toi.**

  
**\- Hyung, s'il te plait ... Je suis désolé ...**

  
**\- Je suis encore fâché,** rappela-t-il en élevant la voix. **Ne crois pas que tu vas m'attendrir comme ça !**

  
**\- Hyuuunngg !** Se plaignit Jaejoong en faisant la moue comme un enfant. **J'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça ... Je veux pas me fâcher avec toi ...,** avoua-t-il en caressant quelques mèches dans les cheveux de son frère.

  
**\- Fallait y penser avant !** Lança Yunho plus durement en écartant sans douceur les bras de son frère.

  
Vexé de se faire rejeter de la sorte, Jaejoong se releva tout en rugissant et agacé des airs supérieurs de son aîné.

  
**\- Tu fais chier, Hyung !** Cracha-t-il furieusement pour n'avoir pas réussi son coup avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

  
_"Toi aussi"_

  
C'était ce que Yunho voulait répondre, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'engueuler une nouvelle fois avec Jaejoong. Mais il fallait qu'il s'avoue aussi qu'il détestait être en froid avec lui.

  
Parce que c'était son petit frère.

  
~

  
Le réveil avait été dur, très dur pour chaque membre de la famille oubliant presque que chacun travaillait aujourd'hui. Quelle idée d'avoir prévu un repas en famille alors qu'il fallait se lever de bonne heure le lendemain. Yunho se plaignit à sa mère sur le sujet dans la cuisine et que pour la prochaine occasion, il organiserait ça un week-end. Le grand frère avait une migraine atroce, unique preuve du déroulement de la soirée qui fut horrible selon lui. La situation n'allait pas s'arranger quand il observait son frère s'asseoir en face de lui sur la table pour le petit-déjeuner, le fuyant comme la peste. Quel gamin. Yunho aurait voulu lui cracher son lait dans la figure par vengeance, mais il remerciait son père qui avait sermonné autoritairement le plus jeune sur sa conduite et le fait de ne les avoir pas prévenus qu'il sortait hier soir. Privé de sortie ce week-end. Cette punition valut un sourire à Yunho qui se sentait étonnamment de meilleure humeur. Jaejoong avait du mal à répliquer quand il s'agissait de son père. Ils avaient pourtant tous deux le même tempérament, le père gagnait à chaque fois. L'aîné trouva l'image de leur famille plutôt amusante.

Yunho avait le caractère de sa mère et Jaejoong celui de son père ce qui avait valu de nombreuses disputes interminables entre ces deux. Et c'est pour cette raison que Jaejoong se laisser chouchouter par leur mère quitte à en profiter. Ces deux-là étaient sacrément proches. Le plus curieux dans cette famille, c'était que Jaejoong était le portrait craché de sa mère et Yunho autant pour son père. Cela leur avait valu des remarques sur le fait que l'aîné et le cadet n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Perdu ! Ils avaient tout deux pris de chacun de leur parent. La nature était curieusement bien faite. Concernant le sujet de leur non-ressemblance, ça n'avait aucunement affecté les deux frères qui appréciaient leur physique quitte à être légèrement narcissiques. Enfin, Yunho et Jaejoong se savaient opposés, mais c'était ce qui leur avait permis d'être très proches quand ils étaient enfants. Aujourd'hui, on avait l'impression que cette distinction de caractère se ressentait davantage les faisant s'éloigner de plus en plus. C'était le cas de Jaejoong. Yunho aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour être aussi désagréable et puéril ces derniers temps. Et la fameuse excuse de la crise d'adolescence ne lui suffisait pas. Même au lycée, Yunho ne s'était pas conduit de cette façon même à l'égard de son frère. Il ne comprenait pas, et peu importe combien il méditait sur le sujet, il n'arrivait à aucune constatation. Il aurait aimé que le brun puisse se confier à lui. Yunho pensait qu'il y avait toujours ce lien de confiance entre frères, mais pour lui ce lien semblait s'éteindre. Et il avait peur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Non . En fait, il avait peur de le perdre.

Pourtant, que ce soit à la maison, sur le chemin en direction de l'arrêt ou dans l'autocar, Jaejoong n'avait même pas souligné un mot, ni un regard laissant le grand frère abasourdi alors que c'était lui qui devait l'ignorer comme s'il n'existait pas. Quelle Enflure. Yunho aurait voulu lui faire avaler ses bijoux pour lui faire payer son arrogance. Ça prenait décidément beaucoup trop la tête de l'aîné. Son esprit n'était pas en paix même en regardant la jeune fille sur qui il avait des vues ne réussissait pas à le détendre. Ce fut pire lors des cours à la fac. Il n'avait pas pris de notes et compté bien sur son ami Shim Changmin à côté de lui qui avait remarqué son état blasé.

**\- Yah ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Chuchota son ami dans l'immense amphithéâtre où une centaine d'élèves se trouvaient pour écouter le cours d'histoire de l'art.

**\- Dit, tu ne voudrais pas tuer mon frère pour moi ?** Proposa-t-il même si ce n'était pas sérieux, une main tenant sa tête par fatigue.

**\- Jaejoong a encore fait des siennes ?** Remarqua Changmin soudainement plus intéressé que par le cours. **Je le connais suffisamment pour dire qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.**

**\- On voit que tu ne le connais pas alors !** Lança-t-il en envoyant un regard noir à son voisin.

**\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête pour lui ! Il est grand maintenant, Il fait ce qu'il veut !**

**\- Il n'est pas encore majeur !**

**\- Je suis d'accord, mais il se débrouille tout seul. S'il déconne, ou s'il se plante, c'est son problème. Ça ne devrait pas t'affecter autant !**

**\- Ouai, mais ...** , répliqua-t-il peu convaincu par ses propos. **C'est mon frère, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour lui et je ne veux pas qu'il emprunte un mauvais chemin ... C'est un peu mon rôle de le guider , non ?**

**\- De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde, j'ai deux sœurs et je ne suis pas derrière leur dos à leur dire ce qu'elles doivent faire et tout se passe bien entre nous ! Tu dois le faire voler de ses propres ailes, comme on dit ! Je te jure Yunho, arrête de te prendre la tête.**

**\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire,** bouda Yunho dans une mine mécontente par les propos de son ami. **Puis les relations entre frères et sœurs et entre frères, c'est pas pareil je te signale !**

**\- Tu as peut-être raison si c'est ça qui tu veux entendre,** souffla son ami qui commençait à s'agacer et retourna son attention vers le professeur.

**\- Ça va, désoler Changmin ...,** s'excusa le châtain en voyant qu'il s'était emporté. **J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit, je peux te dire que je suis à cran.**

**\- Les gens de notre classe sortent en ville ce soir, ça ne te dit pas qu'on les rejoigne si tu veux te changer les idées ?**

**\- Franchement, je me tâte ...**

**\- Ji Min sera là,** ajouta Changmin sans lâcher son regard de sa feuille.

**\- Eh !** Sursauta Yunho à l'entente du prénom. **Tu rigoles là ?**

**\- Mon information est fiable à 100 % !**

**\- Yes !! Alors, c'est ok pour ce soir !** S'exclama Yunho en serrant le poing comme signe de victoire. **Tu sais que je t'adore Changmin !** Rappela-t-il dans un immense sourire et une humeur électrique.

**\- Je sais ~ Tu peux plus te passer de moi.**

C'était la soirée assuré pour le châtain. Il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer plus véritablement la jeune fille du bus même s'il ignorait pourquoi elle traînait avec des gens de la filière Art. Ça l'importait et comptait bien saisir sa chance avec la demoiselle. Il comptait notamment savoir ce que son frère lui avait dit la veille dans le bus avant de s'échapper. En tout cas, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir et le moment était parfait pour passer aux oubliettes les mésaventures de son frère quitte à se prendre une bonne cuite.

~

Rester cloîtré chez lui. C'était ce que Jaejoong avait reçu comme sentence pour plusieurs faits que ces parents qualifiaient d'inexcusable. Il avait la haine et même pas une seule réplique de son frère. Ah ~ Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Que Yunho allait l'aider alors qu'ils n'étaient pas en bon terme ? Il pouvait rêver et la ruse n'avait pas marché non plus sur lui. C'était bien lui le grand frère. Pour cette soirée, ce serait uniquement conversation par texto et un bon film devant la télé. Des choses bateaux qui l'ennuyaient à mourir. Le brun détestait ne rien faire chez lui et ces parents le savaient bien autant que lui pour l' interdire de sortir. Junsu devait s'éclater en ce moment. Mon dieu, qu'il l'enviait ce soir. Une soirée avec ces vieux, c'était ça qu'il était en train de vivre, avec des parents examinant chacun de ses gestes et n'hésitant pas à lui lancer des piques pour le rabaisser. C'était insupportable pour Jaejoong.

23 h. Minuit. 1 h du matin. Le cadet n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil contrairement à ses parents qui s'étaient avachis sur le canapé et l'idée de pouvoir sortir en douce lui sauta à l'esprit, mais il préférait éviter cette option si c'était pour revivre encore une soirée enfermée ici. Surtout qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à ses fautes, mais plutôt à quelle serait la prochaine soirée qu'il aurait à passer à ces potes tout en continuant les conneries habituelles. Il souffla d'exaspération tout en grignotant sans arrêt dans son paquet de chips pour se consoler.

2h du matin. La sonnette de la maison retentit faisant sursauter Jaejoong qui reporta instantanément son regard sur ces parents qui paraissaient dans un sommeil profond. Il se leva péniblement tout en ayant une idée de l'invité à une heure aussi tardive. Le brun ouvrit la porte sans faire trop de bruit et tomba sur la vision de Changmin qui tenait fermement son frère par le bras prêt à tomber d'équilibre.

**\- Salut Jaejoong ! Ce n'est pas que je veuille te déranger, mais il a bien fallu que je ramène Yunho,** lança-t-il dans un état qui se voulait fatigué.

**\- Changmin !** S'étonna le brun qui referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller ces parents. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il de façon soucieuse en regardant Yunho de haut en bas.

**\- La soirée a été un peu arrosée, mais je pensais pas que Yunho boirait autant ...,** expliqua-t-il tout aussi étonné que Jaejoong. **J'aurais dû le surveiller ...**

**\- Je suis désolé Changmin ! Il est pas croyable ...** , râla le cadet au sujet de son frère. **Passe-moi le, je vais le coucher.**

**\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?** Proposa-t-il en balançant le corps du châtain vers Jaejoong tout en faisant attention que ce dernier ne tombe pas à terre.

**\- T'inquiètes, t'en as assez fait,** répondit le brun en tenant son frère un bras à la taille et l'autre qui tenait le bras lourd de l'aîné autour de son cou. **Bon sang ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de se mettre dans un tel état ?**

**\- Jaejoong,** retint Changmin maladroitement comme s'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. **Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais ... Yunho n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre à ton sujet ce soir ... Est-ce que ça se passe si mal que ça entre vous deux ?**

Jaejoong resta silencieux ne sachant quoi répondre à sa question quand il venait d'apprendre de telles choses. Est-ce que son frère se faisait tant de mal à son sujet ? Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour lui ?

**\- À vrai dire ... J'en sais trop rien ... Mais Yunho a l'habitude d'être protecteur envers moi. Il passe son temps à s'inquiéter des autres** , expliqua-t-il quelque peu gêné. **C'est un abruti ...**

**\- Je suis d'accord avec toi,** ricana faiblement Changmin face à ses dires. **Bon, je vais te laisser, il pèse lourd notre Yunho ~. À bientôt j'espère,** salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Jaejoong le remerciait encore pour avoir déposé son frère. Il le regarda partir, mais ses prunelles se posèrent ensuite sur le visage de son frère pratiquement endormi qui murmurait des choses indéfinissables de sa bouche faisant rouler les yeux du brun. Ce dernier rentra en silence tout en tenant comme il pouvait le corps de son frère qui ne lui offrit aucune aide. Monter les escaliers fut un supplice et il se promit d'en faire rappeler son aîné qui lui doit une fière chandelle. Le corps de Jaejoong ne semblait plus supporter le poids et retenait comme il pouvait ses plaintes verbales qui risqueraient de lâcher des insultes à cet ivrogne. Il arriva avec soulagement en face de la chambre de Yunho et dans des pas plus rapide, il se dirigea vers son lit pour le poser négligemment dessus. Son corps atterrit sur le sien et Jaejoong souffla de liberté, le calvaire maintenant terminé. Il se mit à côté de son frère, les bras levés tout en reprenant une respiration normale pendant que Yunho semblait s'agiter.

**\- Idiot,** cracha-t-il pour lui-même face à l'état de son frère.

Mais à peine il essayait de se lever qu'il ressentait un poids sur lui. Le souffle coupé, Jaejoong remarqua que son frère s'était jeté sur lui et le manque de force de ce dernier se faisait sentir.

**\- Putain Hyung ! T'abuses là !**

Le souffle de son frère venait se nicher à son cou rendant le cadet mal à l'aise de la situation. Jaejoong tourna la tête pour éviter de faire face à son visage, exacerbé par son attitude. Il essaya de le repousser, mais sans résultat ce qui avait le malheur de lui rappeler sa faible corpulence à contrario de son grand frère. Son corps épuisé, il abandonna restant un moment dans cette position tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait se débarrasser de ce corps inerte sur lui.

Mais le temps de réflexion était suffisant pour chambouler un dénouement.

Le corps de Yunho se remua sur lui faisant froncer les sourcils du plus jeune. Des bras plus fermes que les siens s'exécutèrent pour longer les avant-bras du cadet et des mains puissantes emprisonnaient ses poignets. Jaejoong avait comme un pressentiment qui s'exprimait par une angoisse au ventre.

**\- Hyung ?**

Le souffle de l'aîné s'intensifiait à son oreille faisant trembler le cadet sous cette sensation. Yunho était dans un sale état. Vraiment dans un sale état. Quelque peu appréhensifs à sa conduite, Jaejoong essaya de se libérer de ses chaines humaines sans vraiment utiliser la force, mais son frère l'en empêcha soudainement. Le cadet écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas son geste qui fut bien violent à son gout. Sans avertissement, les jambes de l'aîné venaient se mélanger aux siennes faisant coller leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Jaejoong avait chaud, et remarqua que son frère l'était davantage et cette constatation avait le don de le faire sérieusement paniquer. Mais la crise de panique fut maximale lorsqu'il sentait le nez de son frère flairer son odeur à son cou et des lèvres se poser à cette parcelle de peau par des caresses humides.

**\- Hyung ... Qu'est-ce que ...,** frémit Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Les gestes de son frère étaient inhabituels, provocants et hors contrôle. Jaejoong avait bien saisi que ce dernier était complètement au bout du rouleau, mais il n'avait pas prévu que les choses allaient se passer ainsi. Et pour dire vrai, Jaejoong avait peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer même s'il était incapable de prédire quoi que ce soit.

Le son du frôlement des vêtements qui bougeaient lascivement le monta à la tête et ça ne faisait que confirmer au plus jeune que son frère tentait de bouger son corps. Mais pas de la façon dont il aurait cru.

Des mouvements de va et vient s'offraient sur le bassin de du plus jeune.

C'était un choc total pour Jaejoong qui venait de comprendre que ...

Son frère était en train de se frotter sur lui ...

L'angoisse envahissait son âme et des perles de larmes venaient se loger dans ses yeux. Cependant, pour ne pas perdre complètement les pédales, le plus jeune des frères tenta de reprendre conscience pour mettre un terme à cet acte.

**\- H-Hyung ... Hyung s'il te plait ... Arrête .... Réveille-toi !**

Mais les gestes se répétaient et les sensations se délivraient. Les membres de Jaejoong étaient maladroits et tremblaient sans arrêt à chaque mouvement. Il se crispait au maximum et ses paupières s'étaient closes en remarquant que la bouche de son frère demeurait à son cou.

Jaejoong avait cru entendre des faibles gémissements, mais il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il priait durement que ce qu'il se passait dans le lit de son frère n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Le brun rougissait de honte et trahissait sa peau blanche. Le frôlement de leurs jeans le mettait dans un état de gêne absolue l'épuisant de toute force sans trouver moyen de se délivrer de cet obstacle sur son corps. Le cadet haletait craignant les étapes qui pourrait se franchir par la suite. Il était tétanisé, et sidéré par l'horreur de la situation. Son état l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre geste se soumettant à son frère qui semblait prendre du désir inconsciemment.

Les déhanchements sur le bassin du plus jeune se faisaient d'un seul coup plus rapide et fonceur faisant battre le cœur de Jaejoong qui pensait se voir mourir sur place rongée par le remord et l'embarras. Il se sentait fiévreux, son corps brûlant à ces gestes intimes l'obligeant à ressentir des sensations qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

**\- Ah ... H.Hyung ... Je ... Je t'en pris ... Arrête ... ça ... Yun-Yunho ...**

Ses mains s'impatientaient ne pouvant plus supporter ces sentiments qui le consumait presque dans l'agonie. Sa tête essayait de se dégager ne pouvant plus assister à ce spectacle. Jaejoong avait du mal à respirer et se sentait bouillir dans son âme et la transpiration l'amenait presque à faire un malaise.

**\- Yunho ...**

Il devait y mettre fin. S'il n'y mettait pas fin, le pire viendrait à se produire.

**\- Yunho ... S'il te plait !!** Appela le brun plus fortement.

Brusquement, Jaejoong sentit le corps de son frère se décontracter et un nouveau poids semblait se poser sur lui. Ses mains se libérèrent plus facilement de leur chaîne et le ronflement imprévu de son frère fit sursauter Jaejoong qui manquait de faire une attaque.

Yunho s'était endormi et pour de bon cette fois.

Le cadet respirait maladroitement tentant de calmer ses spasmes intensifs rendant son corps fragile. La sueur avait mouillé ses mèches noires sur son front formant des gouttes prêtes à tomber. 

En reprenant entièrement conscience, Jaejoong bouscula sans ménage son frère sur le lit tenant à le mettre dans une distance la plus éloignée possible. Ses yeux s'ébahissaient au constat de la situation. Ses bras s'étaient recroquevillés sur lui-même en ressassant la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce que son frère avait fait ? Pourquoi cela était arrivé ?

Jaejoong était trop secoué pour trouver une réponse à ces questions.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa relation avec son frère ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Jamais.


	2. Till I'm about to lose my mind

~

L'eau coulait inlassablement du robinet, poussant le brun à la cueillir dans les paumes de ses mains tremblantes et à s'en jeter sur le visage. Il répéta l'action d'innombrable de fois tentant de se réveiller d'un cauchemar qui n'aurait jamais du se passer. Jaejoong se regarda dans le miroir comme ensuquée, le visage rempli de gouttes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa respiration ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Il se courba, les deux mains plaquées sur les rebords du lavabo.

  
Les images se mitraillaient sans cesse dans son esprit ne lui faisant pas oublier les étranges sensations qu'il avait ressenti. C'était un accident. Un simple accident. Le cadet essaya de se résonner à cette idée, mais il savait déjà qu'il en saurait traumatisé. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Hyung n'était pas dans son état. Est-ce qu'il devait lui en parler ?

  
Impossible.

  
C'était complètement absurde. Ils étaient frères. Ça ne s'évoquait pas ce genre de chose. Mais pendant combien de temps Jaejoong pourrait supporter ce secret ? C'était trop lourd à porter.

Il rejoignait son lit, prêt à dormir en espérant que ces pensées seraient plus claires à ce sujet. Mais Jaejoong n'y parvenait pas. Le sommeil ne l'appelait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Le brun crut devenir fou.

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère ? Pourquoi il ne s'était pas plus débattu que ça ?

  
Ne supportant plus ces questions qui le frustraient incroyablement, il se cacha sous sa couette pour éviter de méditer pour loin.

  
Comment devait-il faire face à son frère demain matin ?

  
~

  
Une gueule de bois. C'était ce que le grand frère subissait, les deux mains au crâne et un soleil aveuglant qui illuminait la cuisine. Amolli sur la table pendant que sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner, Yunho devait faire face à quelques remarques moqueuses sur son état. Sa mère le regarda affligée, se demandant pourquoi les jeunes devaient se mettre dans un état si déplorable. Elle servit un verre d'eau à son fils, et un médicament pour soulager son mal de crâne. Le châtain se voyait crever sur place et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer de la soirée de la veille. Mais il savait qu'il s'était bien amusé. Il se promit d'appeler Changmin dans la prudence au cas où il aurait fait une bêtise, d'autant plus que Ji Min était présente et craignait d'avoir gaffé avec elle. Il se traita mentalement craignant d'avoir exagéré sur sa conduite d'hier.

  
Entendant les plaintes de son frère, Jaejoong se trouvait en haut des marches d'escalier hésitant à descendre. Il angoissait à perdre haleine, doutant de la confrontation avec son frère. Est-ce qu'il s'en souvenait ? Pas d'après ses dires venant de la cuisine. Il souffla fortement tentant de gérer son état troublé et descendit de la cuisine sans pour autant saluer chaleureusement ses membres de la famille. Il aperçut enfin son frère qui ne tenait pas sa tête en place et cette vision lui avait envoyé un coup dans la poitrine. Ses gestes étaient indécis ne sachant s'il devait se mettre à table en face de son frère. Il avait bien trop peur dès qu'il croiserait ses yeux dans les siens. Il s'approcha du frigo pendant que sa mère lui passait un verre que Jaejoong remplissait de lait et but rapidement calé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il faisait tout pour que son regard ne se focalise pas sur son frère.

  
**\- Tu n'as pas faim, Jaejoong** ? Demanda la mère.

  
**\- Non ... Pas vraiment ...**

  
**\- Dis-moi, Yunho. Comment t'es rentré hier soir ? On t'a pas entendu avec ton père.**

  
Jaejoong avala difficilement le lait dans sa gorge pétrifiée d'en venir au sujet tabou. Il cacha autant que possible ses yeux paniqués tout en se demandant s'il devait répliquer.

  
**\- J'en sais rien ... Ça craint,** grommela Yunho qui se détestait pour avoir bu comme un ivrogne.

  
**\- Changmin ... T'a ramené ...,** bégaya soudainement Jaejoong qui sentait qu'il devait des explications. **Tu étais complètement endormi alors ... Je t'ai couché dans ta chambre ...**

  
**\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna avec surprise le grand-frère par l'attention du brun.

  
Jaejoong sentait son regard sur lui, mais le sien fixait le sol incapable de participer à l'échange.

  
**\- Oh ~ Merci ...**

  
Malgré la tension qui régnait entre les deux frères, Yunho était reconnaissant de l'attention de son frère. Lui qui pensait que Jaejoong avait désormais un cœur de pierre, il se sentit touché par son action.

  
**\- T'étais vraiment dans un sale état** , rajouta faiblement Jaejoong qui l'ignorait toujours autant.

  
La remarque ne rassura pas Yunho et ça ne faisait même que confirmer ses pensées. Ah ~ Il était désespéré d'avoir un trou de mémoire à cette soirée-là.

  
Jaejoong ne le manqua pas. Son frère ne se souvenait de rien. Curieusement, ça ne le soulageait pas et ce sentiment le frustrait davantage. N'étais pas mieux ainsi ? Que son frère ne se souvienne de rien ? C'était un secret que personne ne devait découvrir, pas même Yunho. Alors pourquoi il se sentait aussi frustré à cet instant ?

  
Son frère s'était levé avec difficulté de sa chaise dans l'objectif d'emporter une bouteille d'eau dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu. Il s'approcha du frigo, mais Jaejoong se tendit quand il vit son frère à quelques centimètres de son corps. Le brun tourna le visage pour éviter de lui faire face. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Jaejoong était toujours autant chamboulé.

  
**\- Jaejoong tu peux me passer le** -, demanda Yunho en posant une main sur l'épaule du cadet.

  
Brusquement, ce dernier repoussa sa main de manière brutale n'ayant pas supporté la sensation du contact. Jaejoong envoya un regard dur à son frère sans vraiment le commander.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** S'ébahit le grand-frère qui fut étrangement choqué de sa réaction.

  
Les deux frères se confrontaient du regard et un malaise profond se faisait ressentir. Jaejoong avait directement baissé les yeux dans la crainte que son frère découvre le moindre secret dans ses prunelles. Le cadet tenta de reprendre une respiration plus normale pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur son mal-être.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez les garçons encore ?** Rabâcha la mère qui espérait éviter une énième dispute avec le plus jeune.

  
**\- Rien ...,** répondit Jaejoong dans la prudence. **Hyung m'a surpris c'est tout ...**

  
Il termina sur ces derniers mots sans faire face au regard incompris de son grand frère. Jaejoong passa à côté de lui pour s'enfuir de cette situation et Yunho n'eut pas du mal à sentir un froid à ce simple geste.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !**

  
Mais le brun s'était déjà échappé de la pièce pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Yunho était totalement perdu encore plus que sa cuite de la vieille. Jaejoong ne l'avait jamais repoussé ainsi ... Cela avait vraiment troublé l'aîné qui ne reconnaissait pas son frère. Son regard sombre l'avait autant chamboulé. Jaejoong était toujours le plus tactile de tous. C'était contraire à sa personnalité. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ce genre de regard ? Le sentiment était désagréable et l'impact plus poignant pour son frère qui avait apprécié que Jaejoong s'occupe de lui la veille. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère s'était montré aussi froid ? Sa tête allait finir par exploser face à cette frustration et sa perte de mémoire n'arrangeait rien.

  
Sincèrement, il espérait n'avoir pas fait de connerie.

  
~

  
En plein après-midi, le calme et la tranquillité régnaient dans le salon pour ce samedi. Les parents se reposaient sur le canapé du salon pendant que les deux frères logeaient dans leur chambre respective dans des activités différentes. Yunho s'était posé sur son lit avec une fatigue extrême refusant de s'en aller. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir paisiblement, son esprit ne cessait de batailler entre la soirée d'hier et le comportement de son frère. Vu qu'il n'aurait rien de son cadet, il décida de téléphoner à Changmin en espérant qu'il lui apporterait des réponses précises.

  
**\- Allo ?**

  
**\- C'est moi ...,** répondit Yunho dans une voix brisée.

  
**\- Salut sale ivrogne ! Alors bien remis de cette soirée ?**

  
**\- Facile à dire, je suis en train d'émerger dans mon lit là ... Bon sang, Changmin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien !!**

  
**\- Tss, tu m'étonnes avec tout ce que t'as ingurgité, j'avais honte de t'avoir amener !**

  
**\- Ne me dis pas que je me suis ridiculisé devant Ji Min ...**

  
**\- Étant donné que tu n'as pas parlé avec elle, ça ne risque pas !**

  
**\- Quoi ???** S'exclama brusquement Yunho. **On s'est même pas parlé ? Tu me fais marcher ? Ma mémoire déraille un peu, mais il me semble avoir été intime avec elle !**

  
**\- Arrête ton char, elle a passé sa soirée à discuter avec un autre mec pendant que toi tu te plaignais de ton frère ! Tu n'as été "intime" avec personne à ce que j'ai vu ...**

  
**\- Bien sûr que- ...**

  
Yunho se stoppa, fronçant ses sourcils sur ces propres mots. Intime avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Il réfléchit un moment tentant de remettre en ordre ces souvenirs avec insistance pour comprendre ces agissements. C'était seulement des flashs, des brouhahas, des sensations flous sans précision. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il avait été proche de quelqu'un pourtant il y avait ce sentiment au creux de son ventre. Un sentiment indescriptible presque gênant lui faisant croire qu'il avait été d'une certaine façon proche avec une autre personne.

  
**\- Yunho ?**

  
**\- Changmin-ah ... T'es sur que je n'ai pas gaffé avec quelqu'un hier ? J'ai ... un mauvais sentiment ...**

  
**\- Pas que je sache** , répondit-il légèrement anxieux sur le ton de son ami. **Appart te plaindre, te soûler et danser sur la table t'as rien fait d'autre !**

  
**\- J'ai dansé sur la table ?!**

  
**\- Ouais, t'as mis une ambiance du tonnerre au bar, tout le monde t'a applaudi,** ricana son ami qui semblait se moquer de lui.

  
**\- Ferma-là !** Cracha Yunho qui se sentait suffisamment mal de son attitude. **Les gens de la fac vont me coller au train lundi !**

  
**\- On récolte ce que l'on sème.**

  
Changmin. Ce qu'il pouvait être exécrable des fois à toujours parler comme un vieux et à faire la morale aux autres. Et le pire c'était qu'il avait souvent raison et Yunho fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait bien besoin d'un ami pour le sermonner lui qui était plus indécis. Enfin, l'appel l'avait assez remuée et rien ne l'avait rassuré. Il se décevait à un point qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de parler avec Ji Min. Quel idiot. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait à la place ? Se plaindre de son frère ... L'idée changea son humeur et une soudaine peine envahissait son âme. Est-ce que c'était à cause de Jaejoong s'il s'était mis dans cet état ? Il y avait pas plus imbécile que lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'en retour il ne recevait rien de sa part ? Mise à part l'ignorance et des regards troublants. Il souffla fortement, exaspéré par son état moral et se retenait de se pendre à une corde. Qu'est-ce qui le tourmentait le plus exactement au final ? Ji Min ? Son frère ? Ou cet inexplicable sentiment qui envahissait son corps et dont il ignorait la raison ? Yunho se sentait pathétique et ne trouva pas le moyen de se détendre durant cet après-midi même en s'acharnant sur son coussin.

  
De l'autre coté du couloir, le cadet était posé sur son bureau les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur et les écouteurs aux oreilles. Jaejoong avait le son à fond sur un genre hard métal, pratique quand il avait besoin d'évacuer ses préoccupations. Il n'allait pas tenir, son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa poitrine et étouffait presque dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison. Pour la première fois, il ne sentait pas en sécurité et il devait oublier l'existence de cette baraque un moment. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop présents. Jaejoong décida d'appeler Junsu espérant trouver un plan pour ce soir, mais avec lui, la question ne se posait même pas. Au téléphone, Junsu lui rappela qu'il était privé de sortie ce week-end mais cela laissa Jaejoong de marbre qui attendrait sagement que ces parents s'endorment pour tenter de faire le mur comme il en avait l'habitude. Cela n'allait pas l'en empêcher de sortir.

  
Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, Jaejoong s'était montré le plus silencieux possible tenant à ne pas montrer à ces parents ces projets pour cette nuit. Ces parents étaient peut-être faciles à mener par le bout du nez, mais il ne valait pas mieux parler de son frère qui le fixait sans relâche. Les deux frères ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole ne sachant comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre pour des raisons différentes. Mais pour Jaejoong, il n'en était pas question. Il voulait l'éviter à tout prix et ne jamais entrer dans son regard. Il avait peur que son frère comprenne son mal-être parce que Yunho avait toujours cette facilité à percer une émotion chez l'autre. C'était tout lui et Jaejoong détestait ça, que son frère puisse si facilement lire en lui. Une des raisons pour lesquelles au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandit, il s'était éloigné de lui. C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il ne pourra jamais nier le lien fort qu'il entretenait avec l'aîné surtout étant gosse. Mais actuellement, il ne savait plus sur quoi leur relation se basait. Seulement, ce serait mentir d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son frère. Son grand frère. Yunho avait toujours été à ses côtés pour quoi que ce soit, sa gentillesse était incomparable et il ne cessait de s'inquiéter aux autres. Des qualités qu'il ne possédait pas et il en était sérieusement jaloux.

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait en penser actuellement après ce qui s'était passé ? Jamais il n'avait autant médité sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère, mais depuis cet accident, le cadet se posait de milliers de questions. Il aurait pu ignorer les faits, c'était son genre, mais son cœur ne l'avait pas supporté ... C'était indéniable. Comment pouvait-il regarder son frère comme si de rien ne s'était passé ? Surtout que ce dernier, durant le dîner, n'avait cessé de le fixer inlassablement mettant le cadet mal à l'aise et son appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous dans une telle situation. On dirait qu'il le faisait exprès. Le brun se retenait de lui lancer sa purée au visage et qu'il s'occupe de sa propre assiette.

  
Quant à Yunho qui était du genre à faire le premier pas aux choses, n'en trouva pas le courage essayant avant tout de confirmer si son frère lui faisait véritablement la tronche. Pas un regard. Jaejoong faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Sa fierté en prenait en coup et ne tenait pourtant pas à abandonner ce froid entre eux. Têtu peut-être, mais pas question de laisser les choses ainsi, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer leur relation.

  
Veillant à ce que la maison soit endormie, Jaejoong faisait le guet à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour attendre l'arrivée de Junsu et de ces quelques connaissances. Il resta cependant méfiant tout en écoutant à sa propre porte pour entendre un quelconque son venant de la chambre de son frère.

  
Jaejoong avait raison de rester prudent, sans le savoir, Yunho était assis sur son lit l'ordinateur posé sur ses jambes à ranger ces photos qu'il avaient prises dans les dossiers de son disque dur. C'était la seule occupation susceptible de le faire penser à autre chose et ce n'était pas pour rien que la photographie était sa passion. Le remuement d'un moteur d'une voiture attira soudainement son attention, le faisant relever la tête vers sa fenêtre. Il se leva pour regarder le paysage extérieur et remarqua un véhicule noir garé en face de sa maison. Son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

  
Jaejoong arqua un sourire en apercevant la voiture. Il prit rapidement sa veste et un sac bandoulière tout en restant discret et commença par ouvrir la fenêtre pour tenter de s'échapper.

  
**\- Tu vas quelque part ?** Demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

  
Jaejoong se figea, prit en flagrant délit tout en reconnaissant la voix familière qu'il distinguerait entre mille. Il se redressa ennuyé et se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui se trouvait au pas de la porte, les bras croisés.

  
**\- En quoi ça te regarde ?** Répliqua froidement Jaejoong qui ne s'attendait pas à se confronter à son aîné tout en cachant une angoisse dans le creux de son ventre.

  
**\- Ça ne te fait rien si je dis à Eomma et Appa que t'as filé en douce cette nuit ?** Lança ironiquement Yunho sans montrer son agacement.

  
**\- Tss, t'as beau me provoquer, tu ne diras rien ! T'es comme ça Hyung ...**

  
Jaejoong parlait dans un ton mauvais et son commentaire le blessa en silence. Yunho était affligé du comportement de son frère. Comment pouvait-il dire ces choses aussi facilement ?

  
**\- Ah ~ C'est vrai ! Je suis trop gentil !** Rétorqua l'aîné avec exagération. **Je suis décidément trop gentil avec toi ! Et alors ? Ça fait quoi de profiter de la gentillesse de ton frère, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens une fois que tu as agi comme ça ?**

  
Jaejoong soupira fortement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir. Surtout avec son frère.

  
**\- Lâche-moi maintenant et oublie que j'existe Ok !** Cracha plus violemment Jaejoong.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?** Répliqua Yunho qui ne tenait pas à laisser filer son frère. **Je t'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu sois comme ça avec moi ?**

  
La question avait donné un coup dans sa poitrine commençant à mettre le brun dans un état agité. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son frère avait recouvert la mémoire, mais sa réaction le contredisait. Ça ne l'avait pas rassuré.

  
_"Oui. Si je te traite aussi mal Hyung, c'est parce que ... Oui ... Tu as fait quelque chose ..."_

  
Comment pouvait-il exprimer de telles pensées ? Il n'imaginerait pas sa réaction. Ce serait horrible. Jaejoong ne voulait même pas penser à l'impact que cela aurait sur leur famille. Non. Hyung ne devait pas savoir.

  
Le silence planait dans la pièce faisant impatienter Yunho qui tenait à avoir ces réponses. Jaejoong avait les yeux fixés au sol, quelque peu perdus dans sa tête. Il emprunta le seul chemin qui pourra le laisser en paix : la fuite.

  
**\- Je me casse ...**

  
Dans des mouvements rapides, il s'échappa de sa fenêtre faisant surprendre son frère qui avait essayé de le retenir. Mais Jaejoong tomba rapidement sur ses pieds au sol et se dirigea en vitesse vers la voiture par les encouragements de ses amis qui prirent la route sans attente. L'aîné le regarda partir presque attristé d'avoir de nouveau échoué en s'expliquant avec son frère. Jaejoong ne s'était jamais braqué en face de lui l'empêchant totalement de s'exprimer. Yunho avait l'impression que leur lien se détachait de plus en plus qu'ils grandissaient et c'était bien trop douloureux à admettre.

  
~

  
Jaejoong se trouvait dans l'une des boites des plus réputées de sa ville sous les contacts de son ami Junsu. La salle était immense et bondée de monde. Les projecteurs tricolores et en mouvement aveuglaient presque les prunelles du brun et le son des immenses baffles menaçait de le rendre sourd. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était exactement le genre d'atmosphère qu'il fallait pour se trouver dans un autre monde. Un monde où les soucis n'existaient pas. Le cadet ne connaissait pas toutes les personnes qui accompagnaient Junsu, quelques-uns ayant surement la majorité. Mais ils semblaient excités, prêts à s'amuser toute la nuit et c'était ce qu'il fallait pour Jaejoong.

  
Junsu se faisait plus tactile avec son ami, cherchant à le consoler et voyant que le cadet n'avait pas sa forme habituelle. Il insista auprès de lui qu'il passerait une bonne soirée et qu'il n'y avait aucune limite cette nuit. Les jeunes ne se privaient de rien, ils avaient commencé à enchaîner les verres d'alcool fort pour se mettre dans un bon état et s'amuser. Jaejoong les avait suivis ne comptant plus les verres qu'il avait bu, mais l'effet montait en lui et c'était ce qu'il attendait.

  
La musique résonnait dans des genres hip-hop, house et techno, idéal pour se déchaîner sur la piste. Le brun se laissait complètement porter par le son assourdissant prenant totalement possession de son corps et dansait à ne plus rien penser. Des rires et des gestes affectifs se répétèrent avec ses camarades et Jaejoong commençait à sentir sa tête plus lourde. Son corps avait du mal à trouver l'équilibre et il fit la mauvaise action de commander un autre verre pour se ressourcer. L'alcool contrôlant son corps, le cadet suivait toujours le rythme de la musique, le corps transpirant. Sa vue devenait plus flou, l'empêchait de voir avec précision les traits des personnes qu'il entourait. Mais il s'en fichait, c'était mieux ainsi. Jaejoong était inconscient et se croyait capable de tout.

  
Le brun senti des mains baladeuses se poser sur ses hanches et d'un mouvement de tête, il fixa son partenaire qui était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année pas si désagréable à regarder. Jaejoong le trouvait même charmant et se prêta à son jeu en suivant ses gestes lents baladant leur corps de gauche à droite. Il lui fit face, ancrant son regard pénétrant au sien et un sourire coquin se dessinait sur son visage en remarquant que son inconnu n'était pas insensible à sa beauté. De la provocation et plaire aux autres, c'était ce que le brun cherchait. Il avait besoin d'attention, c'était dans sa nature. Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il plaisait aux hommes alors qu'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, l'excitait. Il voulait tenter cette aventure interdite que la société démontrait.

  
Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris les commandes, son partenaire lui avait soufflé des mots à l'oreille faisant frissonner le brun pour qu'ils s'isolent un peu. Dans son état, Jaejoong ne suivait que ces envies et suivit l'homme sans prévenir ces amis loin de la piste remplie de monde.

  
Jaejoong se laissait emporté complètement saoul, n'arrivant plus à distinguer où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression que les gens autour de lui passaient au ralenti et ses oreilles bourdonnaient continuellement.

  
L'inconnu l'avait plaqué dans un couloir de la boite et s'empara rapidement des lèvres du brun qui fermait les yeux au contact. Le cadet n'avait aucune notion de la réalité, ayant presque du mal à ressentir le désir de son partenaire et les sensations du baiser. Ils avaient entamé une embrassade bien passionnelle, mais Jaejoong sentait son partenaire plus entreprenant et pressé d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il sentait des doigts se faufilaient sous sa chemise et tâter sa peau douce. Mais la douceur n'était pas au programme pour l'homme en face de lui qui s'emparait de son cou comme un désespéré. C'était à ce moment-là que Jaejoong comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

  
Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

  
Mais même si le plaisir n'était pas présent, il continuait à se laisser faire dans cet état d'ivresse. Les lèvres de l'inconnu accentuaient les pressions à son cou tout en collant plus fortement son corps à celui du brun. Seulement, un sentiment emportait dans l'esprit du plus jeune qui se crispait foudroiement à ce geste.

  
En un flash, son frère apparaissait dans sa tête.

  
En quelques secondes, il revivait la scène avec détresse le faisant reprendre raison.

  
Il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et ses yeux s'embuèrent à ce souvenir tragique. Jaejoong suffoqua et ses membres se tendirent péniblement. Il tenta d'échapper au bras de l'inconnu et le repoussa plus violemment sans plainte orale. Une fois à une distance raisonnable, Jaejoong plaqua une main à son cœur prêt à tomber à terre face au choc. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'était pas de cet avis et essaya de continuer leur embrassade en s'emparant des bras du brun, mais ce dernier insista catégoriquement par un regard noir son refus. C'était à ce moment que l'individu jouait la force pour que Jaejoong lui obéisse. Il n'avait pas hésité à tordre les poignets du brun, le faisant gémir de douleur. Jaejoong se savait dorénavant ivre et pas à la hauteur d'un homme qui était plus grand de taille et d'une force supérieure à la sienne. Il paniqua légèrement craignant l'avoir vexé et que la situation se détériore. Il se débâta sans relâche ne négligeant pas quelques coups de poing pour forcer son partenaire à arrêter. C'était plus une scène de drague, mais une scène de bagarre qui s'apprêtait à se déclencher. Le brun avait le regret de ne voir personne autour d'eux et malgré lui, il reçut sans surprise de violents coups au ventre pour le calmer. Jaejoong se plia sur lui-même face à la douleur et atterrissait les genoux à terre, vaincu. Par fierté, il l'insultait avec haine et priait pour qu'il s'en aille pour se soulager avec un autre. Mais l'inconnu le prit pour les cheveux sans douceur et le poussa comme un lâche sur le sol en lui envoyant un dernier coup dans l'estomac suivi d'une insulte commune.

  
Jaejoong toussait, grimaçant de martyre qui lui brûlait le ventre. Il se redressa difficilement ne tenant pas à se montrer dans cet état à d'autres personnes. Sa respiration était irrégulière et n'arrivait pas à trouver un rythme normal. Son cœur était apeuré et des larmes demeuraient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent. Son corps montrait à lui seul combien il souffrait et Jaejoong ne pouvait que se mesurer à lui. C'était tout lui ça, cacher sa peine aux autres et même à son propre corps. Il était fatigué et brisé. Cette soirée ne devait pas l'aider à tout oublier ? Apparemment ce n'était pas la solution. Il se trahissait lui même.

  
Au final, il n'était pas encore prêt de tenter quoi que ce soit. Son frère résidait encore dans sa mémoire et il semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire face à ça. Les sentiments et ces sensations étranges étaient encore présents dans son esprit. Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas partir ?

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !!** Cria une voix familière non loin de sa position.

  
Le brun était écroulé à terre, le regard brisé, mais une lueur d'espoir naissait dans ses yeux quand il aperçu Junsu, son ami, le seul envers qui il avait confiance.

  
**\- Putain, Jaejoong !!** Paniqua Junsu qui s'était mis à sa taille tout en l'examinant minutieusement. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

  
**\- Junsu ...,** murmura le brun dans qui voix qui sanglotait.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as fait, Jaejoong-ah ?** Insista son ami qui s'apeurait de l'état de Jaejoong en plaquant ses mains au visage pour le rassurer.

  
Ce dernier n'avait le courage de sortir un mot de sa bouche. Il baissa la tête, honteux de se montrer ainsi, mais ne résista pas à un besoin d'affection. Il se jeta au bras de son ami et serra son cou dans la détresse. Junsu ne se laissa pas surprendre et accepta l'accolade en dorlotant son ami qui avait besoin d'aide.

  
**\- Je suis là, hein ? C'est fini maintenant, t'as rien à craindre ! On va rentrer si tu veux,** encouragea Junsu par des mots rassurants toujours dans l'angoisse de savoir ce qu'avait vécu Jaejoong.

  
Le cadet respira plus sereinement dans la chaude étreinte et espérait s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit qui ne ferait que lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Pour la première fois, Jaejoong se demandait s'il pourrait rire, s'il serait heureux à nouveau parce que face à tous ces obstacles ce souhait semblait se trouvait loin devant lui.

  
~

  
Destinataire : Yunho.

  
Message :

  
_" Jaejoong-ah ... Ne rentre pas trop tard._   
_Je suis un mauvais Hyung ... N'est-ce pas ?_   
_Si tu veux parler, je laisserais ma porte ouverte ..._   
_Je te laisserais de la place pour dormir et on pourra parler, hein ?_ "

  
  
Est-ce que son frère était un idiot ? Était-il si naïf que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrait si gentil même quand ils se disputaient ? Pourquoi il remettait toute la faute sur lui ?

  
Jaejoong lisait le texto de son frère dans une expression attristée. Il rangeait le portable dans sa poche et regardait une dernière fois le ciel étoilé avant de rentrer chez lui après avoir été déposé. Il emprunta le même chemin en escaladant le mur jusqu'à l'étage de sa chambre. Son habilité le privilégiait, de cette façon aucun moyen d'attirer les soupçons pour être sortie sans permission.

  
Sauf son frère.

  
D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il dormait encore ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le rejoindre ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment se confier à lui ? Dans cette réflexion, Jaejoong s'approcha doucement de la chambre de son aîné qui de l'autre côté feuilletait des vieux albums photo. Il était 4 h du matin, et Yunho n'avait pas encore trouvé le sommeil. Il prêta brusquement aux bruits de pas prés de sa porte. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir l'identité de cette personne, Yunho le savait mieux que quiconque. Il se redressa attendant de voir les agissements de son frère. Le cadet semblait hésiter et Yunho perçut avec pénibilité des reniflements intensifs. Jaejoong pleurait ... ? Est-ce que Jaejoong était en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi ? Cette conclusion eut un effet affolant sur Yunho qui commençait à légèrement paniquer. Cette constatation ne lui plaisait pas. Le simple fait de savoir que son frère était malheureux lui faisait mal. Mais Yunho attendait encore dans un silence pesant.

  
Mais c'était avec déception qui entendit des pas se retourner pour aller se réfugier dans l'autre chambre du couloir. Ce choix faisait de plus en plus planer le doute pour l'aîné qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Jaejoong. C'était encore plus douloureux de voir que votre propre frère ne vous demande pas d'aide dans les moments les plus tristes. L'album photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains regroupait un ensemble de souvenirs de leur enfance. Mais ces images commençaient n'était rien d'autres que des souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à croire réel.

Il avait pleinement échoué dans son rôle de grand frère.  



	3. I'm already gone

~ 

Au lever du soleil, dans une heure matinale, Yunho s'était joint à ses parents au salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Ces derniers l'avaient prévenue qu'il devait manger avec des collègues ce midi et risquait d'entrer l'après-midi. Bien que le châtain se sentait particulièrement fatigué, il pensait que leur absence serait idéale pour parler sérieusement avec son frère. Évidemment, Yunho n'avait dit mot sur le fait qu'il soit sorti en douce hier soir. Il était trop gentil. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait en pâtir. Une fois ces parents partis de la maison, Yunho en profita pour faire la vaisselle tout en restant attentif au lever de Jaejoong. Évidemment, vu l'heure à laquelle monsieur était rentré, il n'allait pas se réveiller avant le début de l'après-midi'. Est-ce qu'il devait le déranger ? L'aîné était prêt à se mordre les doigts par culpabilité. Il n'avait aucunement l'esprit tranquille s'il ne mettait pas les choses aux clairs avec lui et quand il pensait qu'il n'était pas venu le rejoindre hier, ça l'avait blessé.

  
Pourtant, les deux frères en avaient pris l'habitude, de parler de tout et de rien dans leur lit douillet tout en se confiant leur secret ou à se chamailler. Yunho avait toujours apprécié ces moments, car il se sentait plus proche de son frère. Leur relation paraissait peut-être différente des autres, mais ça lui convenait et il était heureux de cette proximité. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Ça lui manquait ... Terriblement.

  
Mais dans la chambre du cadet, ce dernier était déjà levé de son lit sans que son grand frère le sache. Ses traits étaient fatigués, brisés et son expression n'avait jamais paru aussi attristé. Il avait mal dormi tout en se battant avec des pensées et souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il allait exploser et se sentait mal à en crever. Jaejoong devait se résoudre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, il allait finir par mourir de chagrin. Ses sentiments s'amplifiaient grandement lui coupant faim et énergie. C'était trop dur à supporter. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour garder ce secret en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce qu'il devait en parler à son frère maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Un mal de tête le foudroya violemment, unique preuve de sa gueule de bois et de sa contrariété. C'était mal parti pour commencer une journée. Sans parler d'une monstrueuse douleur au ventre qui le faisait grimacer suite aux violences de son dragueur de la veille. Il fallait qu'il descende au bout d'un moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se cacher indéfiniment et de continuer à fuir son frère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Jaejoong se leva brusquement peu confiant encore habillé de ses vêtements de la veille et maintenant délabrés. Un poids lourd subsistait dans son estomac montrant son angoisse de faire face à l'aîné et ces mains tremblaient sans contrôle confirmant sa faiblesse.

  
Le cadet décida de sortir de la chambre mettant sa peur de côté et descendit lentement les escaliers tout en se préparant mentalement à sa rencontre. Il atterrit à la cuisine et ses yeux se dirigèrent instantanément vers son frère qui nettoyait quelques verres dans l'évier.

  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui, ces images venaient le hanter à nouveau dans son esprit ? Comment pouvait-il se conduire de façon banale auprès de lui ?

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** S'étonna son frère qui le regardait arriver dans la cuisine. **Tu ... Tu es déjà réveillé ?**

  
**\- Oui ...,** répondit faiblement le cadet.

  
**\- Oh ~ Bien ...** , répliqua Yunho qui avait légèrement sursauté de le voir déjà debout. **Euh ... Eomma et Appa sont parties manger chez des amis ...**

  
Mentalement, Yunho ne s'était pas préparé à le rencontrer maintenant. Il sentit un malaise lourd entre eux et tenta de discuter comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Il observa son frère s'asseoir sur la table dans des pas faibles prouvant sa fatigue. Qu'est-ce que Yunho devait dire ? Sa gêne prenait possession de son corps et ses mouvements étaient maladroits pendant qu'il lavait une assiette. Son cœur n'avait pas apprécié la situation en se mettant à battre à une fière allure.

  
**-Euh ... Est-ce que ça va ?** Osa-t-il demander tout en craignant une remarque froide du cadet.

  
Alors que son frère était de dos, Jaejoong l'écoutait presque intimidé de se trouver seul avec lui. Ses doigts jouèrent entre eux par stress ne sachant quel mot prononcer.

  
**\- J'ai mal à la tête ...**

  
Réponse calme. Voilà ce qui soulagea le grand frère dans un souffle. Yunho décida alors de remédier son problème en lui servant un verre d'eau et en lui sortant des cachets pour la migraine. Il posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine en face de lui tout en hésitant à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux pour vérifier son état. L'ainé sentait que c'était peut-être le moment idéal pour lui parler sans le sermonner sur ces agissements de la veille. Au contraire, Yunho se sentait suffisamment coupable de ne pas gérer à sa tache de grand frère et qu'il n'était pas en position de lui faire la morale.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ... Désolé ... De mettre énervé contre toi hier,** se lança Yunho avec hésitation.

  
Son frère releva les yeux vers lui surpris qu'il s'excuse de son comportement.

  
**\- C'est juste que ... Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter et tu es si distant ... Alors, je me demande si c'est à cause de moi ... Tu peux me parler tu sais bien ... Je ne te jugerais jamais sur quoi que ce soit ...**

  
Jaejoong laissa sa bouche entrouverte en essayant d'assimiler proprement ses dires. Encore une fois, son frère rejetait la faute sur lui alors que question comportement c'était le cadet qui n'avait pas assuré. Le brun n'aimait pas voir son frère se rendre coupable. Il avait l'air de se torturer à cause de lui, et il se faisait encore du souci. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour lui ? Mais par égoïsme, Jaejoong appréciait cette attention, le fait qu'il pense régulièrement à lui. Ça le touchait profondément.

  
**\- Hyung, t'as pas à t'excuser ...** , répondit finalement le brun. **Je me suis mal comporté avec toi ...,** avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

  
Yunho baissa la tête appréciant que son frère remette en cause ses actions. C'était suffisant pour lui. Tant que Jaejoong avait conscience de ces actes, il se disait que leur relation ne s'était pas si fragilisé que ça.

  
**\- Tu as des soucis ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave hein ?** Demanda son frère en revenant à sa vaisselle espérant entendre ces réponses.

  
Le silence planait dans la pièce ne laissant que le bruit du jet d'eau et le claquement de la vaisselle. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre appréhendant les événements à suivre. Il trembla légèrement tout en regardant avec nostalgie le dos de son frère. Sa nervosité le dépassa rendant ses membres plus agités et Jaejoong ne faisait que tirer sur sa chemise défroissée pour tenter de se calmer. Ces mots ressembleraient à une sentence effroyable risquant de changer le cours de leur vie. Il ne réfléchissait plus par raison, mais par son cœur qui ne pouvait se permettre de garder davantage ce secret.

**\- Yunho ... C'était un accident, n'est-ce pas ?**

  
La phrase sonnait comme électrochoc. Son grand frère se figea, arrêtant sa tache en affichant une expression incomprise. Quel était ce sentiment ? Subitement, une vague de frisson emporta son cœur le mettant dans un état qu'il le mettait étonnement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ses mots. Il ne comprenait pas. Yunho avait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de déjà-vu. Ça l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne croyait. Il passa une main à sa poitrine pour se calmer, mais son cœur ne pourrait pas supporter les prochains mots sortis de la bouche de son frère.

  
**\- Yunho-ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda-t-il en voyant son frère figé sur place. **Yunho ...**

  
L'aîné entendait son frère l'appeler par son nom dans un écho dans sa tête. Il passa une main sur son front avec pénibilité et clôt ses paupières à la sensation d'une douleur inhabituelles aux tempes.

  
_" - Ah ... H.Hyung ... Je ... Je t'en pris ... Arrête ... ça ... Yun-Yunho ... "_

  
Des flashs se succédaient dans ses souvenirs lui transmettant des images qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vues. C'était poignant, choquant à le faire trembler de peur. Le verre qu'il tenait fermement dans son autre main trouva un autre chemin en tombant lâchement dans l'évier le faisant briser. Le son de l'éclatement obligea Yunho à ouvrir les yeux, une main doucement posée sur la bouche par choc. Ses pensées essayèrent de s'organiser permettant au châtain de comprendre ce que ces flashs signifiaient.

  
_"- Quoi ??? s'exclama brusquement Yunho. On ne s'est même pas parlé ? Tu me fais marcher ? Ma mémoire déraille un peu, mais il me semble avoir été intime avec elle !_

  
_\- Arrête ton char, elle a passé sa soirée à discuter avec un autre mec pendant que toi tu te plaignais de ton frère ! Tu n'as été "intime" avec personne à ce que j'ai vu ..."_

  
Il ne s'était pas trompé ... Il avait fait quelque chose...

  
_" - Jaejoong tu peux me passer le-, demanda Yunho en posant une main sur l'épaule du cadet._

  
_Brusquement, ce dernier repoussa sa main de manière brutale n'ayant pas supporté la sensation du contact. Jaejoong envoya un regard dur à son frère sans vraiment le commander._

  
_\- Jaejoong-ah ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'ébahit le grand-frère qui fut étrangement choqué de sa réaction. "_

  
Impossible. Le regard de son frère. Sa froideur. Sa manière de parler. Tout ça avait complètement changé depuis ce soir-là.

  
_" - H-Hyung ... Hyung s'il te plait ... Arrête .... Réveille-toi ! "_

  
Les souvenirs de cette soirée s'intensifiaient faisait perdre le châtain dans une frayeur incontrôlable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette stupéfaction et ces mains tremblaient à lui faire perdre commande. Il ne devait pas ce souvenir ... Les plaintes de son frère ... Ses larmes ... Sa peur ... Sa chaleur contre son cœur ... Son odeur ... Le gout de sa peau ... Ses sensations ...

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à son frère ?

  
Pendant ce temps de supplice auquel Yunho faisait face, Jaejoong se leva inquiet du soudain état de son frère et essaya de s'approcher de lui pour vérifier comment il allait.

  
**\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS !!** S'écria l'aîné qui était complètement perdue dans ces émotions.

  
Jaejoong s'arrêta brusquement effrayé par le ton employé par son frère. Il l'observait minutieusement, Yunho semblait faire une crise. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à le regarder.

  
**\- Yunho ...** , murmura avec prudence le cadet qui craignait sa condition.

  
**\- Tais-toi !** Répliqua fortement son frère qui ne pouvait supporter une fois de plus d'entendre son prénom sorti de sa bouche.

  
L'aîné enferma ses deux mains sur son visage sous l'ébahissement. Il suffoqua presque à tomber à terre, et ses yeux se couvrirent de larmes ne supportant pas l'horreur de la réalité qui avait apparu dans sa mémoire.

  
Il avait ... touché son frère ...

  
Il lui avait fait du mal, commis un péché impardonnable. Yunho aurait voulu se voir mourir sur place ou prier que tout ça n'était rien qu'un mensonge, un cauchemar. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé faire ça à son frère ?

  
Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

  
Jaejoong resta tétanisé, mais la réaction brutale de son frère l'amenait à réfléchir sur la situation. Est-ce que Yunho venait de s'en rappeler à l'instant ? Est-ce qu'il savait concernant cette soirée ? Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son frère se plaignait avec des "Non" répétitif. Yunho prit rapidement la fuite, et passa à côté de Jaejoong sans le moindre regard et monta les escaliers.

  
Il avait compris. Yunho s'en souvenait. Il s'en rappelait. C'était ce que le cadet se répétait inlassablement. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger à cette méditation et lorsqu'il pensait à la réaction de son frère, il paniqua tout en se demandant comment Yunho arriverait à accepter cela. Il reporta son regard vers l'escalier, effaré par ce que son frère pourrait faire. Il entendit une porte claquer et inconsciemment, Jaejoong monta les marches à plein régime et entendit avec malheur le jet de la douche se déclencher. Son frère criait de douleur et face à ça, le cadet commença sérieusement à paniquer sur l'ampleur de la situation.

  
**\- Hyung !!** Appela-t-il fortement pour que son frère daigne l'entendre.

  
Il frappa à la porte et s'empara de la poignée en la gesticulant de tous les côtés, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. Jaejoong se mettait toute sorte de scénarios en tête sur les agissements de son frère. Il s'affola éperdument tentant de trouver une solution pour ouvrir cette fichue porte.

  
**\- Yunho-ah ! Yunho !** Répéta-t-il encore en frappant violemment la porte. **J't'en pris, ouvre-moi !!**

  
L'aîné était affalé sous une douche terriblement froide qui espérait lui faire reprendre ses esprits. L'eau s'écoulait sur ces habits manquant d'attraper une pneumonie. Mais Yunho n'en avait que faire, il fallait qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar.

  
**\- Hyung !! Putain, ouvre ! Tu me fais peur !!** Tapa de nouveau le cadet qui ne tenait plus en place. **Il faut qu'on parle ! J't'en pris Hyung !!**

  
Ses cheveux à présent mouillés cachaient son visage dans le désespoir. Le regard de Yunho était vide et déboussolé. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux réclamations du brun, occupé à reprendre pleinement conscience de ses actes.

  
**\- Hyung ...,** souffla désespérément le cadet qui se sentait fautif. **C'était un accident ... Parle-moi, s'il te plait !**

  
Comment Jaejoong pouvait dire de tels mots ? Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pour le rassurer ? Jaejoong était toujours ainsi, à cacher ces sentiments au fond de son âme. Yunho le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

  
Jaejoong tomba à terre, les yeux en larmes priant pour que son frère sorte de la salle de bain. Il n'entendait plus son aîné, mais seulement le jet qui continuait à couler sous la douche. Pourquoi son frère devait-il s'infliger autant de mal ? Jaejoong se forçait à dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était une erreur. Une simple bêtise.

  
Non ?

  
Une heure s'était écoulée. Peut-être même plus. Les deux frères n'avaient aucune notion du temps. C'était douloureusement pesant. Jaejoong n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait patiemment. Le choc avait été brutal, il lui fallait du temps. Surement beaucoup de temps. Comment devait-il regarder son frère maintenant qu'il savait la vérité ?

  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement par son grincement faisant bondir le cadet qui se releva dans l'appréhension. Avec difficulté, il trouva son frère dans l'entrebâillement et examina les dégâts. Les gouttes d'eau parlaient encore son visage et ses vêtements, l'inquiétant sur sa santé. Quel idiot ! Comment pouvait-il négliger son corps ainsi ?

  
**\- T'es un abruti !? Tu te prends pour qui ?!** S'écria Jaejoong dans l'affolement. **Tu m'as fait crever de peur !! J'ai cru que t'allais faire un truc stupide et je pouvais rien faire !!**

  
Yunho ne bougea pas d'un poil, évitant son regard avec un visage impassible.

  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Se calma le brun qui tentait d'assurer sa santé.

  
**\- Pourquoi ... Tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?** Demanda soudainement Yunho dans un ton dur.

  
L'ambiance s'était rapidement refroidie lançant des frissons à Jaejoong qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère balance le sujet. Son comportement stoïque l'effraya quelque peu, le faisant redouter sur le déroulement de cette conversation.

  
**\- Je ... J'avais peur ...** , hésita Jaejoong mal à l'aise de parler du sujet sensible. **J'avais peur de ta réaction ... Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrouille à cause de cette histoire ...**

  
**\- C'est bien toi ça ... À tout cacher pour toi-même,** remarqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. **Tu t'en rends même pas compte ...**

  
Yunho se repassa les mains au visage, accablé de son acte évitant à tout pris de croiser le regard de son frère.

  
**\- Yunho-ah ...** , insista le cadet qui ne voulait plus voir l'aîné se morfondre.

  
**\- Arrête !! Ne m'appelle plus comme ça !** S'exclama-t-il dans un ton agressif. **Je suis ton frère ...**

  
Affichant sa surprise, Jaejoong tendit sans commande ses membres comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié ses derniers propos.

  
**\- Hyung ... C'était un accident ...,** ajouta Jaejoong en appuyant sur ses mots pour ne pas alourdir la culpabilité de son frère.

  
**\- Arrête ! Arrête Jaejooong ! Tu dis n'importe quoi,** répéta Yunho encore remuée dans ses émotions. **T'es inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu ... Jaejoong ... Ce que j'ai fait ...,** continua-t-il avec honte n'étant pas capable de prononcer d'autres mots.

  
**\- C'était un accident ! Une erreur ! Hyung, je sais très bien que t'étais pas dans un état normal ... Tu n'avais conscience de rien ... Tu n'es même pas allé plus loin ... Je te jure ...**

  
Les mots faisaient mal. Parler de ce qui s'était passé était insupportable pour les deux frères, mais ils savaient que cet acte avait changé la donne dans leur relation.

  
**\- Tu crois que c'est ça le problème ?** Demanda presque avec ironie le frère qui retenait ses larmes. **Tu es traumatisé ...**

  
**\- Hyung ... Je t'en pris ...,** se larmoya le cadet qui avait diminué la distance entre eux pour s'accrocher à son habit, mais Yunho se décala pour empêcher le contact.

  
**\- Je n'arrive même pas à te dire "Pardon" ou "Excuse-moi" ... Je ne pense même pas avoir le droit de te dire ça ...**

  
**\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses ...,** lança le cadet qui ancrait sincèrement ses yeux aux siens.

  
**\- Ça prouve que t'es pas suffisamment mature pour comprendre ... Je ... Ne pourrait jamais me pardonner ce que j'ai fait,** avoua difficilement Yunho comme une sentence.

  
Yunho le voyait toujours comme son petit frère, et un gamin. Le cadet n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il était suffisant grand pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Il était loin d'être stupide. Pourquoi il jouait aussi sérieusement à ce rôle de grand frère ? Pourquoi Jaejoong devait-il être inférieur à lui ? C'était bien lui le plus imbécile des deux.

  
**\- Tu crois qu'en me disant ça, je me sentirais mieux ?** S'entêta le cadet qui souhaitait qu'il ravale ces dires.

  
**\- Ça suffit !** Lança l'aîné plus froidement. **Tu vas bien m'écouter !** Ordonna-t-il en le regardant cette fois dans un regard sérieux. **Je veux plus que tu t'approches de moi.**

  
Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, perplexe à ce qu'il allait dire.

  
**\- Je veux qu'on mette un maximum de distance entre nous, ok ? Parle-moi le moins possible. Et fais en sorte de m'envoyer chier si inconsciemment j'essaie de m'approcher de toi comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

  
Le cadet était profondément choqué de ces nouvelles "règles" émises, écarquillant les yeux en totalité. Il n'y croyait pas. Il pensait que c'était une blague. Est-ce qu'il croyait que c'était de cette façon qu'il allait arranger les choses ? Son frère était crétin ou quoi ? Yunho ne lui faisait davantage de mal que son acte qu'il qualifiait d'impardonnable.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Haussa le cadet, dans un ton énervé. **T'es complètement malade ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Comment tu peux me dire que telles choses, Hyung ?!** S'affola -t-il perdu dans la colère. **Tu ne crois pas que ta conduite, là, me fait plus mal qu'autre chose ?! Tu penses sérieusement que tout va s'arranger de cette façon ?**

  
Son frère semblait sourd, n'écoutant que sa propre raison et oubliant les véritables sentiments de son cadet. Jaejoong ne savait plus quoi dire pour le raisonner. Il était dans le tort. Ça ne ferait que les blesser davantage. Le brun se retenait presque de le frapper tellement la situation était absurde.

  
**\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles,** lança le châtain toujours impassiblement. **Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit ...**

  
Il partit sans adresser un infime espoir à son frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

  
Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux ? Jaejoong ne bougea plus d'un geste, pétrifié par la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec son frère. Est-ce qu'ils ... Est-ce qu'ils n'allaient plus se parler ? Ni se regarder dans le blanc de yeux ? Plus aucun échange, ni de contact ? Une relation inexistante ? C'était comme ça que le châtain voyait leur vie maintenant ? Le cadet ne comprenait pas son choix. C'était complètement insensé ! Comment pourrait-il s'ignorer alors qu'il vivait ensemble dans la même maison ? Ce n'était pas ce que Jaejoong voulait maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité. Ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer. Il était hors de lui, contre les décisions de son frère. Il ne souhaitait pas que leur vie se passe ainsi.

  
Même s'il bouillait de colère dans son âme, Jaejoong pris son courage à deux mains et se dépêcha de retenir son frère pour mettre objection à ces stupides règles. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il descendit les escaliers à pleine vitesse jusqu'au salon, Yunho avait déjà claqué la porte d'entrée et Jaejoong eut le malheur d'entendre le moteur de sa voiture rugir. Le brun regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait de l'extérieur pour voir son frère s'enfuir dans un état énervé et les crissements brutaux des pneus ne faisait que confirmer son constat. Il n'aimait pas savoir l'aîné conduire dans cet état, ça l'amenait à l'inquiéter encore plus.

  
Malheureusement, Jaejoong n'avait pas pu retenir son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire exactement ? Agir comme son frère l'avait dit ? Est-ce que le cadet ne devrait-il pas lui laisser du temps pour assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Le cadet se disait bêtement qu'avec le temps les choses finiraient par s'arranger.

  
Mais pendant combien de temps ?

  
~

  
Le week-end était passé plus rapidement que Jaejoong ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait bien qu'il sorte de son lit pour daigner aller en cours. Mais c'était un jour de plus qui lui rappelait qu'il n'aurait plus affaire avec son frère. Ce matin-là, à peine venait-il de se lever pour prendre le petit-déjeuner accompagné de ses parents, que l'un d'eux lui remarquait que Yunho était déjà parti prendre le bus jusqu'à sa fac. À ce point ? Yunho ne tenait donc pas à avoir la moindre rencontre avec son frère ? Cette annonce brisa le cœur du plus jeune qui n'allait pas supporter cette situation.

  
Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué avec son frère ? Comment allait-il continuer à vivre en croyant qu'il n'avait plus retrouvé son unique frère ?

  
Jaejoong n'avait personne à qui se confier. Personne pour se délivrer. Ses parents ? Il ne fallait même pas imaginer. Ses amis ? Junsu ? Même pas en rêve. Qui comprendrait ce qu'il avait vécu avec son frère ?

  
Puis, même s'il en parlait, à quoi le cadet s'attendait comme réponse ?

  
Il allait devenir fou. Jaejoong ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

  
Alors qu'il combattait avec ces cheveux dans sa torture en face de son bol de lait, sa mère intervint en lui demandant s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et son frère. Le brun avait sursauté face à sa question et trouva le moyen de bégayer ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire à ses parents. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné que sa mère ait perçu un froid entre eux. Leur distance allait complètement se faire remarquer aux yeux de tous. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait dire pour ce sujet. Mais Jaejoong trouva une bête raison sur des chamailleries de frères qui serait susceptible de convaincre sa mère à ne pas s'inquiéter. Et cette excuse marcha, puisque cette dernière ne souhaitait pas répliquer dans leur histoire même si elle lança quelques remarques sur leur comportement enfantin.

  
Pendant combien de temps devait-il continuer à mentir, hein ?

  
~

  
À la pause déjeuner, Jaejoong était assis sur sa chaise habituelle dans la salle de classe, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme et le regard dans le vide. Il ne fit pas attention à son ami Junsu qui était venu se mettre face à lui dans une mine inquiète de voir son voisin si peu réactif.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ?**

  
Le brun releva lentement la tête pour entrer dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis ne cachant pas ses traits brisés.

  
**\- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir ? Jaejoong !** Insista Junsu presque affolé. **T'es sur que ce mec ne t' a rien fait de plus, hein ?**

  
**\- Non ...,** répondit simplement Jaejoong en remarquant la préoccupation de son ami. **T''inquiètes pas pour ça ... J'ai des soucis chez moi ...**

  
Jaejoong en mourrait d'en parler à son ami. C'était trop douloureux de retenir ça pour lui, mais il abandonna tout de suite cette idée.

  
**\- Ton frère t'a fait la misère ?**

  
Mais la simple évocation de son aîné plongea le cadet dans de nouvelles tourmentes et Junsu ne manqua pas cette soudaine expression sur son visage qui cherchait à dire qu'on ne devait pas mentionner ce sujet.

  
**\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ?**

  
**\- Je ne veux pas boire ...** , souffla le brun presque amèrement.

  
**\- Je parle pas de ça,** reporta son ami qui était mal à l'aise de son comportement continuant à chercher une idée pour le consoler. **Juste de te changer les idées ...**

  
**\- Je veux être seul pour l'instant Junsu ... J'ai pas la tête à sortir ...**

  
**\- Désolé,** grimaça ce dernier qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. **C'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ...**

  
Bien qu'il fut reconnaissant des attentions de son ami, Jaejoong ne trouva pas la force de parler ou de tenter de se montrer fort en face de lui. C'était peut-être ignoble de se conduire ainsi, mais il se sentait particulièrement faible et vide habitant avec des pensées qui lui massacraient l'esprit.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah,** répliqua de nouveau son ami dans un ton amical. **Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense ...**

  
**\- De quoi ?** Se demanda le brun le faisant presque susciter de la curiosité.

  
**E- En fait .... J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.**

  
Le brun reporta avec étonnement son regard dans le sien.

  
**\- Junsu ... J'ai pas besoin que tu me trouves quelqu'un pour "m'amuser" !** Lança Jaejoong qui avait prédit à l'avance ce que son ami manigançait.

  
**\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! C'est sérieux !** Insista-t-il plus fermement.

  
**\- Tu me fais peur ...**

  
**\- Mais non ~ !** Rassura Junsu. **Disons qu'il y a une personne à laquelle je pense depuis un moment qui pourrait te correspondre.**

  
**\- Tu veux dire genre ... quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais sortir ?**

  
**\- Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi !**

  
**\- Oh ... Qui c'est ? C'est ... un homme ?** Osa-t-il demander avec un soudain intérêt.

  
**\- Hum,** acquiesça son ami qui remarqua avec plaisir le changement d'état du brun. **Ça te dérange ?**

  
**\- Pas vraiment ... J'ai juste pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine.**

  
**\- Ah ... C'est peut-être un point à remédier de ta part vu qu'il est ... un peu plus vieux ...**

  
**\- Il a quel âge ?**

  
**\- 24 ans.**

  
Jaejoong grimaça suite à ces derniers mots.

  
**\- Ça va Jaejoong** , encouragea son ami. **Justement si je te parle de lui, c'est que c'est quelqu'un de vraiment cool et qui se prend pas la tête. C'est pas un salaud qui cherche à coucher à droite et à gauche. C'est plutôt quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut !**

  
**\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?** Quémanda-t-il avec une faible angoisse.

  
**\- En quelque sorte.**

  
Le brun se pinça les lèvres en se demandant si c'était une bonne chose de rencontrer ce gars. Puis le simple fait de voir son ami aussi sérieux à ce sujet le faisait remettre en doute. C'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait. S'engager avec quelqu'un. Jaejoong savait qu'il devait se vider la tête avec toutes les histoires de son frère et que justement peut-être qu'il était temps que chacun s'occupe de sa propre vie de son coté. Ça ne semblait pas une si mauvaise idée. La tentation l'attirait à ce constat.

  
**\- Ah ~ J'oubliais le plus important,** ajouta Junsu dans un clin d'œil. **C'est un musicien ! Il chante dans un groupe de rock actuellement !**

**\- T'es sérieux ?** S'ébahit soudainement Jaejoong qui fut presque réjoui de la nouvelle.

  
Son ami sourit à pleine dent en revoyant son voisin sur patte et savait autant que lui ce qui le ferait chavirer.

  
**\- Yah ! T'as une photo de lui ?!** Demanda le brun à son ami en lui agrippant la main avec volonté.

  
**\- Attend un moment !** Lança Junsu en cherchant sur son portable pour accéder au profil de l'homme concerné sur un réseau social. **Héhéhé ~ Tu vas craquer !**

  
Jaejoong lui arracha son portable pour jeter son regard sur une de ses photos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la vision le faisant presque hoqueter face à une beauté peu commune pour un homme.

  
**\- Omo ~ !** Gémis le brun en plaquant une main à sa bouche **. Il est vraiment ... pas mal du tout ! Yah ! Il est presque plus beau que moi !**

  
Junsu rigola sous sa dernière remarque, mais il se réjouissait davantage de retrouver plus véritablement le moral de son ami qui marquait des sourires sur son visage.

  
**\- Attend Junsu !** Réfléchit Jaejoong pendant un instant en relevant la tête. **Un mec comme ça, tu te l'es forcément tapé !**

  
**\- Non !!** Se défendit son ami en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. **Je te jure que non ... Enfin, j'ai essayé,** avoua Junsu avec remords. **Mais je te l'ai dit, ce mec ne se laisse pas draguer par n'importe qui ! Il sait ce qu'il veut et quand je lui ai montré ta photo, ça ne l'a pas laissé indifférent !**

  
**\- Tu lui as montré ma photo !?** S'emporta le cadet en frappant la tête de son ami. **Quelle photo de moi tu lui as montrée !!?**

  
Junsu ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'amour propre du brun qui ne négligeait pas son apparence. Ils continuèrent de discuter sur l'intéressé et une susceptible rencontre avec Jaejoong.

  
**\- Au fait, comment il s'appelle ?** Demanda Jaejoong qui avait hâte d'avoir cet homme en face de lui.

  
**\- No Min Woo !**

  
**\- Ah ~ Min Woo-ah ...,** répéta le brun dans une voix malice.

  
~

  
Un jeune homme courut à perdre haleine en direction de sa faculté craignant de rater le début du cours de ce matin qui ne fallait évidemment pas manquer pour s'assurer d'une bonne note à son semestre. Avec soulagement, il remarqua quelques étudiants entrer dans l'amphithéâtre confirmant que le prof n'était pas encore arrivé. Il pénétra dans l'immense salle et ses prunelles cherchèrent une place disponible pour suivre le cours, mais elles tombèrent sur un individu particulièrement familier assis à quelques rangées plus hautes de sa position. Il s'approcha prudemment de ce dernier en empruntant les escaliers, mais au fur et à fur qu'il montait, un mauvais pressentiment s'accumulait dans ses pensées.

  
**\- Yunho-ah !!**

  
Ce dernier, figé sur sa chaise, reporta son regard en direction du nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Changmin. Le châtain lui sourit faiblement sous le regard froncé de ce dernier qui avait perçu un changement de son état. Son ami s'approcha de lui en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans une expression douteuse en sortant ses affaires pour prendre des notes. Il le dévisagea plus en détail ne voyant aucun geste ni mot de sa part ne faisant qu'accentuer son inquiétude.

  
**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

  
Mais Changmin ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement la vision d'un homme qui regardait le vide devant lui.

  
**\- Yunho !** Répéta-t-il plus fortement en essayant de le faire sortir de ses pensées.

  
**\- Eh !** Sursauta son voisin. **Pardon, Changmin ... Tu disais ?**

  
**\- Yah ! Tu as une mine horrible !** Constata en détaillant le visage de son ami. **Tu es malade ?**

  
**\- Non ...,** lança Yunho de façon faible en baissant la tête.

  
**\- Sérieux Yunho ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Insista son ami qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état.

  
**\- Ayo ... Si je te dis que j'ai fait une chose horrible ... Tu penses que tu continuerais de traîner avec moi ?** Demanda le châtain sans avoir véritablement conscience de ses propos.

  
**-Appart tuer quelqu'un, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être !**

  
**\- Si seulement c'était ça ...,** murmurera-t-il dans une voix brisée avant de poser sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

  
Changmin resta silencieux sur ces derniers mots, de plus en plus surpris et assez tourmenté par son comportement. Comment allait-il suivre le cours calmement en sachant son ami dans cet état. Il s'en doutait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose ce week-end. Mais était-ce aussi difficile d'en parler ? Même à lui ? Était-ce aussi horrible que ça en avait l'air ?

  
Le cours avait duré 3 h et durant ce temps, Yunho n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et n'avait pas non plus pris le temps d'écouter le professeur. Changmin se disait presque avec agacement pourquoi il était venu s'il se tenait ainsi. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas abandonner et était même déterminé à forcer à Yunho à se dévoiler au lieu de garder ce qu'il le faisait souffrir pour lui.

  
Une pause café s'annonçait pour les deux étudiants qui étaient installés à une table de la cafétéria de leur faculté. Changmin avait acheté pour deux, fixant encore le châtain qui se fermait à nouveau sur lui-même. Son ami n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de patient, mais le simple fait de savoir que Yunho avait des soucis, l'inquiétait tout autant. Il n'était pas du genre à rester là à le regarder sans rien faire.

  
**\- Bois !** Ordonna presque Changmin en fixant le gobelet qui menaçait de refroidir.

  
Yunho s'exécuta tout en sachant que Changmin n'allait pas rester neutre à son attitude.

  
**\- Pourquoi t'es venu en cours si c'est pour te montrer dans cet état comme un déprimé ?!**

  
**\- Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi ...,** souffla péniblement l'aîné en regardant ailleurs que son voisin.

  
**\- Pfff ~,** souffla intensément son ami qui avait une idée de son abattement. **Ne me dis pas que c'est encore en rapport avec ton frère ?!**

  
Yunho clôt durement ses paupières ne supportant pas que son ami puisse amener le sujet tabou qui le peinait profondément. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu en cours. Il voulait surtout oublier toute cette histoire avec le brun.

  
Comme si c'était possible...

  
**\- Je veux plus qu'on parle de lui.**

  
Son ton était dur, froid, presque effrayant faisant surprendre son ami qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réclamation soudaine. Cela ne faisait qu'amener davantage de soupçon sur ce qui se tramait avec son frère. Mais Changmin était indulgent. Il n'allait pas se permettre de continuer d'aborder un sujet qui pourrait le torturer encore. Il grimaça faiblement, tout de même déçu de ne pas pouvoir plus aider son voisin et se jeta cul sec à son café ne sachant comment se comporter par la suite.

  
**\- Yunho ?**

  
Les deux jeunes relevèrent leur regard au soin d'une voix féminine qui ne leur avait pas paru méconnu. L'appelé se statufia en rencontrant les prunelles d'une demoiselle dans la surprise qui n'était autre que Ji Min, celle pour qui il n'oserait jamais rejeter son faible.

  
**\- Tu es Yunho ?** Demanda-t-elle avec timidité en se tenant face à eux.

  
Yunho essaya de cacher sa panique et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui parut tout aussi étonné de sa visite. Ses mains s'étaient attachées aux accoudoirs de sa chaise tentant de canaliser son stress ne sachant comment se conduire en face d'elle.

  
**\- Désolé, je veux pas vous déranger, mais ... Je me demandais si c'était ton écharpe** , annonça-t-elle en tendant l'habit de ses mains. **Je crois que tu l'as oublié au bar quand on est sortis.**

  
**\- Oh !** Émit avec maladresse Yunho qui s'était levé d'un bond pour récupérer l'objet. **Oui, c'est la mienne ... Merci ...**

  
Les yeux de l'aîné n'osaient croiser ceux de la jeune fille dont il appréciait leur couleur chocolat et le faisait presque perdre pédale. Son esprit était vide, il n'y trouva aucune pensée, aucun mot à employer. Cette fille avait sérieusement le don de le mettre dans un état des plus inhabituel. Yunho avait l'impression d'être un gamin de 15 ans à cet instant. Puis quand il pensait à cette soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter son comportement de soûlard en face d'elle. Quelle honte ! Elle ne devait vraiment pas le voir d'une bonne image.

  
**\- Euh ... Concernant cette soirée,** osa-t-il évoquer dans la gêne. **Désolé ... Je me souviens plus trop de ce que j'ai fait ... Ah ~ J'espère vraiment que je ne me suis pas montré trop lourd avec vous ... et que j'ai pas gâché la soirée,** continua-t-il en se massant le coup en se remémorant les souvenirs.

  
Des timides et attendrissants rires résonnèrent à ses oreilles et d'un mouvement, il perçu un sourire brillant se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

  
**\- Au contraire, je t'ai trouvé très drôle** , avoua-t-elle en affichant ses joues rosies. **J'ai passé une bonne soirée !**

  
Impossible. Comment une fille de son genre pouvait le trouver drôle ? Il était loin d'être un clown aux yeux des autres, mais cela avait suffi à faire battre son cœur qui faisait des vols planés face à ces mots.

  
**\- Et puis, je t'avouerais ... Même si ce n'est pas valorisant pour une fille, que j'ai déjà été dans ce genre d'état après avoir un peu trop bue** , avoua-t-elle par des ricanements en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

  
**\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna Yunho qui s'amusait de la remarque.

  
**\- Yah ! Faut qu'on s'organise un truc cette semaine alors ?** Intervint brusquement Changmin en se mêlant à leur petit nuage. **Je ne veux pas rater ça !**

  
Ils rirent à l'unisson et partagèrent avec enthousiasme cette discussion et le souhait de passer une nouvelle soirée ensemble. Yunho proposa à Ji Min de s'installer boire un café avec eux voyant que l'ambiance semblait plus amicale. Celle-ci accepta avec plaisir et les amenaient à faire plus ample connaissance pour le plus grand bonheur de Yunho qui ne lâchait pas son rictus sur son visage.

  
Yunho n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rire à nouveau, pas après les derniers événements. Presque il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Mais cette fille avait le pouvoir de faire un vide intégral dans son esprit en ne pensant plus qu'à regarder ce visage angélique et écouter le son de sa voix.

  
Jaejoong ne se présentait plus dans son esprit même si Yunho savait parfaitement que cet instant de paix n'allait pas durer. La blessure serait toujours omniprésente et menaçait de se cicatriser à vie. Mais, se rapprocher de cette fille, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Un moyen de distraction ? C'était horrible de penser de cette façon juste pour oublier son frère. Mais est-ce qu'il avait le choix ? Et puis, cette fille lui plaisait depuis longtemps. Il n'allait pas rater sa chance.

  
Ji Min quitta les jeunes hommes ne pouvant rester plus longtemps en raison d'un prochain cours. Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro tout en se saluant dans des regards complices et en se promettant de se revoir très prochainement. Yunho n'avait pas quitté son sourire béat sur son visage faisant grimacer son ami à cette image qui était loin d'aimer le genre romantique. Le châtain s'assit, l'esprit léger tout en accentuant la pression sur son écharpe en humant son odeur.

  
**\- Tu crois qu'elle a lavé ?** Demanda Yunho dans un ton rêveur. **Je sens son odeur ...**

  
**\- T'es répugnant ! On dirait un pervers !** Cracha Changmin qui se moquait de son attitude.

  
Yunho lui jeta un regard noir qui fit sourire son ami, mais les traits de ce dernier se détendirent en constatant le changement d'état âme de l'ainé.

  
**\- En tout cas, Ji Min a su te mettre dans tous tes états ... Au moins, tu souris ...**

  
**\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Changmin,** ajouta le châtain sachant que derrière ces mots maladroits se cachaient de la préoccupation pour lui.

  
**\- Je ... m'inquiète pas pour toi !** répliqua son ami de façon instantanée n'appréciant pas cette ambiance devenue trop amicale à son gout. **Je ne voulais pas traîner avec quelqu'un qui affiche une tête de suicidaire en cours ...,** se rattrapa-t-il en mettant ses conclusions.

  
Yunho apprécia l'attention et garda son enjouement pour lui-même sachant que Changmin était bien trop fier ou trop timide pour exprimer ses sentiments.

  
Il avait raison. Cette fille était le seul moyen pour oublier ce qui se tramait dans sa famille.

  
Yunho devait l'acquérir avant qu'elle ne s'échappe coûte que coûte.


	4. Never felt pleasure and pain like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ Notes : Jaejoong a 18 ans ici, et je considère qu'il a la majorité dans l'histoire. Je m'inspire pas trop du modèle coréen, c'est juste que les 18 ans en France sont toujours des événements à souhaiter et je veux juste faire un petit clin d'œil parce que ce sont des fêtes qui m'ont beaucoup marqué ♥
> 
> ♦ Je mentionne la Choki Dance, cette chansons me rend folle xD Donc pour ce qui ne connaisse pas, je vous invite à l'écouter et à délirer dessus > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNxdSYXNEtw#=_=

~

Sa poitrine se gonfla dynamiquement mélangée à des souffles intensifs et rapides échappant de sa bouche. Ses mains accrochèrent durement les coins de son coussin comme pour se retenir des sensations qui lui faisaient perdre haleine. Jaejoong était endormi, plus exactement il rêvait. Il émergeait dans l'inconscience et la température de son corps le démangeait cruellement, menaçant de se croire malade. Cependant, il restait bien ancré à son rêve, les paupières fermement closes. Sa tête s'agita dans tous les sens en faisant face à d'étranges images tout en se remémorant de certains gestes qu'il semblait ressentir comme à la réalité. Ses membres se tortillèrent dans son lit et la transpiration demeurait pleinement sur sa peau. Il était complètement pris dans son sommeil, ne croyant faire qu'un avec lui en étant l'acteur. Sa bouche à présent entrouverte laissa échapper des bouffés se transformant presque en des gémissements faibles et plaignants. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et de poser une main sur son ventre qui se faufilait sous son tee-shirt et remontait tout doucement sur son torse. Jaejoong manqua de se griffer, mais ses doigts continuèrent leurs tortures pour se diriger vers un endroit plus à son gout. Son entre-jambe l'appelait, un plaisir solitaire dont il n'aurait jamais commandé dans ses rêves. Il caressa presque avec hésitation son entre-jambe avant d'être plus décidé à s'acharner de son organe pour suivre un désir non contrôlable. Son corps semblait manquer d'air ne supportant pas cette soudaine chaleur qui demeurait dans son bas-ventre. Il se cambra brusquement risquant de briser sa nuque et emprisonné dans son sommeil, il ne put retenir ses plaintes verbales qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper.

  
**\- Han ... Hy ... Non ... Hyung ...,** gémit Jaejoong dans des murmures.

  
Le brun se retourna sur le côté comme en combat avec son propre corps. Ses dents mordirent férocement son coussin pour tenter de contrôler ce rêve qui prenait possession de ses membres. Il tenta de relâcher cette main planquée entre ces deux jambes, mais la détermination et l'objectif de son imagination l'emportait.

  
**\- Non ... Pas ça ... Non ...** , geignit le cadet qui n'arrivait pas à réguler son souffle.

  
Jaejoong paniqua brusquement, faisant sursauter son corps à des battements violent. Il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller, possédé par un rêve qui le maintenait dans un état insupportable pour lui. Son rythme cardiaque ne trouva plus aucune voie de secours pour essayer de reprendre vie. Mais dans une inspiration profonde et lointaine, Jaejoong se réveilla en sursaut le faisant relever de son lit, les yeux ouverts au maximum pétrifié du choc. Une main se précipita rapidement à son cou pour vérifier sa respiration.

  
Il grimaça tout en soufflant de façon dense, regardant autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait à présent. Le cadet passa une main pénible dans ses cheveux cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il toucha ces joues brûlantes ne faisant que lui confirmer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? C'était quoi ce genre de rêve ? Il s'était sérieusement touché ? Bon sang ... À ce point il était en manque ? Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler ? Cette constatation le mettait hors de lui-même. Mais il se figea pendant un moment, bloqué dans sa méditation sur la raison de son acte.

  
Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ...

  
Il n'avait pas rêvé de ...

  
Non. Impossible.

  
Ses doigts tirèrent violemment ses lèvres dans une angoisse et une nervosité qui faisait trembler son corps. Non. L'imagination pouvait être extrême, mais pas à ce point. II pensait à Min Woo n'est-ce pas ? Jaejoong en avait tellement parlé avec Junsu qui lui trottait sans cesse dans son esprit. C'était l'explication qu'il essayait durement de se raisonner. Il n'était pas question de penser à une autre personne. Parce que c'était impossible et bien trop horrible à assumer.

  
La sonnerie de son smartphone retentit, lui agressant les oreilles dans une mine déconfite. Il décrocha son appareil sans regarder le destinataire aucunement ravi qu'on lui gêne dans un moment aussi perturbant.

  
**\- Allo !** Cracha-t-il froidement dans une voix grave.

  
**\- Yah Jaejoong ! C'est quoi cette voix ?!**

  
**\- Junsu-ah ...,** confirma le cadet pour lui-même dans un ton mollasse. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

  
**\- Je t'ai réveillé ?**

  
**\- Oui ...**

  
**\- Tant pis pour toi !** Rétorqua-t-il dans la plaisanterie et une voix particulièrement gaie. **Eh ! T'a parlé à tes parents alors ?**

  
**\- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?** Se plaignit Jaejoong qui était encore dans les vapes.

  
**\- Ben de ton anniversaire, crétin !**

  
Jaejoong écarquilla instantanément des yeux sous ses propos qui le réveillaient plus véritablement. Voilà un sujet qui devrait le mettre d'une humeur explosive maintenant. Parce que ce week-end, il aurait enfin ces 18 ans. Comment ne pas fêter ce genre d'événement qui n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ?

  
~

Yunho s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de sa maison pour rentrer après les cours qu'il avait suivis à la fac. Dans un état assez fatigué, n'attendant que son lit dans lequel il avait envie de se plonger, il assista à une scène familiale peu habituelle dans le salon. Il vit son frère à genoux, sur le sol, la tête baissée et les mains jointes comme s'il faisait une prière en face de ses parents tranquillement assit sur le canapé les bras croisés pour prouver leur domination. Assez surpris par cette vision, il fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait.

  
**\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! Assis-toi !** Demanda la mère à l'aîné presque avec autorité.

  
Yunho resta légèrement perplexe à ces propos appréhendant une discussion sérieuse entre les membres de la famille. Il posa son sac à terre avant de se diriger vers le canapé sans manquer un regard fuyant de la part de son frère.

  
La tension glaciale demeurait toujours avec son cadet depuis cette fameuse conversation qui avait pris un tour décisif sur leur relation. Yunho se sentait incapable de faire face à son frère après ce qu'il avait fait. C'était bien trop dur à vivre, autant pour lui que pour Jaejoong. Ils ne se parlaient plus, se regardaient à peine ignorant l'existence de l'autre dans la maison. Pourtant, son petit frère continuait à l'appeler du regard cherchant un moyen d'arrêter cette situation. Mais Yunho se retenait dur comme fer de ne pas céder à ces échanges. Il tenait à faire comprendre à Jaejoong que son acte était mal, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette façon. Mais le cadet n'avait pas vraiment insisté, respectant la distance que Yunho avait mise entre eux. Mais ... Pendant combien de temps encore les deux frères allaient agir ainsi ? Et cette situation était complètement visible pour leur parent qui s'inquiétait davantage de la relation de leurs deux enfants. Qu'importe la situation où ils se trouveraient, l'aîné ne voyait aucune solution qui serait la plus avantageuse pour eux. Parce qu'il souffrirait quand même. Le mal était fait et c'était un poids pénible à supporter.

  
Alors que Yunho dévisagea à la perfection son frère, il s'assit aux côtés de ses parents pour en savoir plus sur leur sujet de conversation.

  
**\- Je vous en pris,** supplia Jaejoong qui répétait ses gestes de prière pour tenter de les convaincre.

  
Les deux parents se regardèrent d'un air complice suivi d'un soufflement vaincu.

  
**\- Ayo ~ Très bien, on t'autorise à faire ta soirée** , annonça la mère qui n'était pas vraiment confiante.

  
**\- Vraiment ?!** S'ébahit Jaejoong dans l'excitation. **Vraiment ?!!!**

  
**\- Oui ~** , confirma à son tour son père. **On va voir si on peut te faire confiance ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à transformer la maison en dépotoir, on t'avertis !**

  
**\- C'est promis !**

  
**\- On fera les courses demain si tu veux, et tu me diras de quoi tu auras besoin,** ajouta la mère.

  
**\- Eomma ~,** lança Jaejoong dans un ton touché. **Oh ! Faut que j'appelle Junsu, Junsu, Junsu, Junsu !!!!** Sursauta-t-il presque en s'acharnant sur son téléphone.

  
**\- Yah ! Tu ne peux pas attendre au lieu de te jeter sur Junsu,** commenta le père qui négligeait la conduite de son fils qui lui offrit une moue boudeuse. **Ah au fait, Yunho ! Tu es responsable de lui durant notre absence, on te confie la maison !** prévint-il en attendant la réaction de son fils.

  
**\- Eh ?!!** S'étonna Yunho qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande.

  
**\- Je compte sur toi, Yunho !** Insista le père en défiant son fils du regard. **Votre mère et moi ignorons pourquoi vous vous faites la tronche, mais on pense que vous êtes suffisamment grand pour arranger cela ! Vous avez intérêt à faire un minimum d'effort entre vous, c'est compris ?**

  
Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'œil dans une mine attristée et confirmèrent leur approbation auprès de leur parent. Mélangé à une joie pétillante et à une faible angoisse au creux de son ventre, Jaejoong n'arriva pas totalement à appréhender ce week-end avec son frère puisqu'au final ses amis allaient venir l'aider à faire les préparatifs. De cette façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'il reste seul avec son frère. Pourtant, il avait cet infime espoir que dans ce genre d'événement, ils parviendraient à se rapprocher. Il voulait seulement se créer des souvenirs avec tout le monde, y compris son frère. Jaejoong ignorait comment il réagirait avec l'aîné, mais il voulait tout de même se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas le déranger.

  
~

Jaejoong n'avait jamais vu passer une semaine de façon aussi longue tellement il languissait ce jour où la majorité l'attendrait et qu'il fêterait ça en bonne et due forme. Le jour J était à présent arrivé pour sa plus grande hâte et il s'était préparé au fourneau en compagnie de sa mère pour cuisiner quelques apéritifs rapides dans la présentation d'un petit buffet. Le cadet, bien que flemmard, avait un gout pour la cuisine, du moins, il réussissait toujours à préparer de bonnes choses, mais c'était généralement pour son propre repas qu'il ne partageait rarement avec les autres. Sauf dans ce cas, où il voulait que tout soit parfait pour gâter ces invités. Demeurant dans la cuisine, ses parents se préparaient à partir pour leur laisser la maison tout en profitant d'un petit week-end à deux sans les enfants. Sa mère l'avait câliné avant de partir s'apercevant que le cadet devenait grand même si c'était toujours son bébé pour elle quelque soit l'âge qu'il avait. Jaejoong remercia ses attentions et son aide pour sa soirée et regarda ses parents partir avant de rester seuls dans la maison.

  
Seul ? Son frère était enfermé dans sa chambre sans donner signe de vie. Bien qu'il ne s'adressait plus la parole, Yunho agissait pourtant bizarrement cette semaine. Jaejoong l'avait à peine vu et il semblait bricoler il ne savait quoi dans sa chambre pour y rester confiner. Sans se mentir, cette conduite ne l'encouragea pas à une susceptible réconciliation entre eux. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Jaejoong ressentait toute sorte de sentiments gênants depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère que la plus grande distance serait mieux pour l'aider à faire un point sur ce qu'il ressentait.

  
Jaejoong agita la tête dans tous les sens pendant qu'il fouettait la crème pâtissière qu'il confectionnait pour son gâteau. Mais la sonnette de la maison retentit faisant bondir le cadet qui affichait un sourire des plus radieux avant de courir vers la porte pour laisser entrer son invité.

  
**\- Yoochun-ah ~ !!!!!** S'exclama Jaejoong en se jetant sur l'invité tant attendu menaçant de le faire tomber d'équilibre.

  
**\- Ah ~ Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est content de me voir,** constata le cousin qui s'étouffait de la prise du cadet à son cou. **J'ai cru que t'avais perdu tes manières vu que tu n'avais pas daigné venir participer pour le repas de famille ! Tu es un sacré rebelle, toi !**

  
**\- Désolé ...** , s'excusa Jaejoong avec gêne en relâchant la prise de son cousin. **Je suis en train de me rattraper ! Dis-moi que j'ai gagné des points ?!**

  
**\- Je jugerais ça ce soir,** lança sournoisement Yoochun en serrant les joues du brun.

  
**\- Yah !** S'écria-t-il en faisant la moue. **Crois-moi tu vas pas t'ennuyer !**

  
**\- Yoochun-ah !**

  
Jaejoong et son cousin relevèrent leur tête en direction de l'autre membre de la famille qui s'approchait d'eux, sauf qu'à cette vision le cadet retourna son regard à l'opposé pour ne pas rencontrer les prunelles de son frère. Yunho et Yoochun se firent une accolade affective et durant ce temps, Jaejoong s'échappa de leur position, le visage troublé qu'il souhaitât absolument cacher. Mais cette petite fuite avait retenu l'attention du cousin qui avait froncé les sourcils pour lui-même.

  
**\- C'est cool d'être venu !** Se réjouit Yunho qui fut ravi de sa présence. **T'as raté de peu mes parents !**

  
**\- Mince ! Je repasserais de toute façon ! Je m'amuse trop ici,** taquina Yoochun. **Puis, je pouvais pas rater un tel événement,** continua-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Jaejoong.

  
Mais Yunho lui souriait presque tristement à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet du petit-frère. Le cousin qui était du genre analyste sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Voulant changer le sujet de conversation, Yoochun demanda au cadet en quoi il pouvait l'aider dans l'organisation de sa soirée.

  
\- **Est-ce que tu peux dégager les canapés du salon contre le mur,** quémanda le brun pris dans ses taches. **Il faut faire de la place et installer une table pour les platines, un pote à moi va arriver pour s'occuper de la musique.**

  
**\- O.K !** S'exclama Yoochun particulièrement surpris. **Je vois que tu as tout organisé !**

  
Jaejoong jeta un regard complice à son cousin face à sa remarque.

  
**\- Tu me donnes un coup de main Yunho quand même ?** Répliqua le cousin qui observait l'aîné planté devant eux.

  
Yunho sursauta légèrement et s'empressa de se mettre en action avec Yoochun mais il fut plutôt mal à l'aise en sachant qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que son frère. Il avait pourtant essayé d'y réfléchir à la façon dont il devait se conduire ce week-end. C'était son anniversaire et tout ce que le grand-frère souhaitait c'était que Jaejoong passe un bon moment avec ces proches. Est-ce que juste pour cette fois, juste pour quelques jours, devait-il mettre de coté ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là ? Une part de lui l'interdisait formellement d'avoir tout contact avec lui, mais une autre partie lui disait au creux de son âme qu'il voulait redevenir son frère comme auparavant. Ça le torturait de s'avouer pour lui-même que sa proximité avec le cadet lui manquait. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Mais il avait besoin de sa présence, de savoir qu'il était près de lui, l'entendre parler, ruminer et à se chamailler sans relâche.

  
À quoi pensait-il, bon sang ? Était-ce normal pour un frère de penser ainsi ?

  
Les deux cousins avaient terminé de mettre le salon en place en donnant suffisamment d'espace disponible pour permettre aux gens de danser. Yunho avait pris soin de ranger tout objet de valeur ou fragile parce qu'une partie de sa conscience n'était pas sereine quant au déroulement de cette soirée. Il savait Jaejoong prévisible et doutait de l'influence de ses camarades, comme Junsu par exemple qui n'avait pas manqué de s'incruster pour aider le cadet à la préparation de sa fête.

  
**\- Junsu-ah !!!** S'écria Jaejoong en sautant sur son ami qui était arrivé dans l'habitat.

  
**\- Bon Anniversaire, mon Jaejoong ~** , s'exclama-t-il à son tour dans une étreinte amicale faisant surprendre Yunho et Yoochun qui commençait à se poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation. **Je n'aurais manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde ! Tu vas être gâté ce soir !**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore préparé toi ?!** Taquina le brun en pinçant les joues de son meilleur ami.

  
**\- Tu verras bien ce soir ~ Oh ! Salut Yunho !**

  
Ce dernier lui offrit presque un faux sourire à Junsu. Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, mais il le trouvait trop dévergondé à son gout et il était surement l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé son petit-frère à changer son comportement. On ne pouvait décidément rien faire contre l'influence. Junsu salua de la tête le cousin qu'il voyait pour la première fois et Yoochun imita le geste et s'approcha de l'oreille de son cousin pour lui jeter quelques commentaires.

  
**\- Ils m'ont l'air très délurés les potes à Jaejoong** , constata Yoochun face à sa première impression. **Tu penses qu'on doit s'inquiéter pour ce soir ?**

  
**\- Inquiète-toi !** Souffla péniblement Yunho.

  
Yoochun ricana face à sa remarque, mais sa curiosité l'emporta davantage concernant cet anniversaire. Il pensait au contraire qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer et apprécierait de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient entre les deux frères.

  
**\- Hum ~ ça sent bon ici,** remarqua Junsu en suivant son odorat qu'il l'amenait jusqu'à la cuisine.

  
**\- Il a raison ! Tu te prépares toi-même un festin pour ton propre anniversaire ?** Répliqua Yoochun encore étonné des compétences de son cousin.

  
**\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tout soit parfait et ce que je fais ... est parfait !** Expliqua le cadet face à Yoochun en n'hésitant pas à montrer sa confiance en lui-même.

  
Yoochun ricana devant l'estime que Jaejoong portait sur lui. Yunho, lui, leva les yeux en l'air face aux propos de son frère et préféra réfugier son attention sur des gâteaux au four semblant l'appeler pour y goûter. Il dirigea discrètement sa main vers leur placement tout en sortant la langue qui signalait son appétit, mais son frère l'arrêta aussitôt dans son acte.

  
**\- YAH ! HYUNG ! Interdiction de toucher à la nourriture !!** Cria brusquement Jaejoong dans une montée de colère qui tenait à ce que le buffet soit réservé uniquement à sa soirée.

  
Yunho tressaillit à ses mots forts, manquant de louper un battement dans sa poitrine. Il reporta son regard en direction de son frère qui lui échangea un regard noir sur son action. Mais immédiatement, Jaejoong écarquillait des yeux en prenant conscience de ses agissements. Il paniqua en retrouvant ses prunelles dans celles de son frère. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas regardés dans le blanc des yeux ? Un sentiment embarrassant prenait sur lui et le cadet baissa instantanément le regard en bas ne voulant pas profiter de cette chance dans ce contact visuel avec son aîné. C'était instinctif, pendant un moment il n'avait pas pensé à leur condition et le brun s'était emballé dans ses mots comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il en avait des frissons étant donné leur situation délicate. Son cœur battait sans relâche rendant l'ambiance particulièrement pesante autour d'eux.

  
**\- Désolé ...** , lança faiblement Jaejoong dans un état agité sentant qu'il devait s'excuser auprès de lui.

  
Yunho, quant à lui était resté muet n'ayant pas du tout prémédité ce genre de situation. Mais sa réaction lui trancha la poitrine. Pourquoi Jaejoong s'était excusé ? Les règles que l'aîné lui avait énoncées, Jaejoong semblait les prendre particulièrement à cœur. L'aîné ne savait plus à cet instant précis si cette distance paraissait être la véritable solution.

  
La cuisine était dans un calme plat et ni Junsu, ni Yoochun ne trouvèrent d'explication à cette atmosphère contraignante. Le cousin n'avait pas manqué la scène des deux frères qu'il trouvait plus qu'anormale. Leur conduite était totalement différente. Là, il en était certain. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux.

  
**\- Brouuuhh ~** , se plaignit Yoochun en faisant mine de se réchauffer en sentant la tension froide qu'il régnait dans la cuisine. **Il fait froid tout d'un coup !** Plaisanta-t-il presque en essayant d'arranger la situation.

  
Junsu n'avait pas non plus omis ce détail entre les deux frères, mais il n'était pas question pour lui que le cadet sombre aujourd'hui étant donné que cette journée lui était décernée. Il agrippa le bras de Jaejoong qui était perdu dans ses tourmentes pour le dégager de la pièce ne manquant pas de jeter un regard froid à Yunho tout aussi tourmenté dans son esprit.

  
Le cousin les regarda partir de la pièce avant de s'approcher de l'aîné qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il presque avec inquiétude.

  
**\- Rien ...**

  
**\- Rien ?** Répéta-t-il déçu que le châtain ne se confie pas à lui. **Yunho ! Vous réagissez bizarrement tous les deux ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça !**

  
**\- Je ne peux pas en parler,** répliqua Yunho de manière fuyante.

  
**\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?** Conclut le cousin qui voulait arranger leur situation.

  
**\- T'en mêles pas Yoochun ...** , lança l'aîné plus embêté par son interrogatoire.

  
**\- O.K !** S'abstint le cousin qui voyait les nerfs de Yunho se décupler. **Mais juste écoute ... Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires, mais tu ne penses pas que le moment est mal choisi pour vous faire la gueule ?**

  
Dans un visage ferme, l'aîné pinça ses lèvres en écoutant les propos de son cousin même s'il ne souhaitait pas ressasser le sujet de son frère. Les paroles du cousin étaient plutôt des leçons de morale parce que question maturité, Yoochun se plaçait bien au-dessus d'eux.

  
\- **Je m'attendais à voir Jaejoong plus heureux que ça ... C'est son anniversaire ! Enfin ça, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi ... C'est ton frère** , continua-t-il en faisant face au regard dur de l'aîné qui n'arrivait pas à accepter ces propos. **Tu ne peux pas essayer de faire un effort ? Juste pour ce soir ?**

  
Yunho souffla désagréablement vaincu par ses propos. Yoochun avait raison, il ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher cette soirée malgré le secret qui pesait sur les deux frères. Il n'avait jamais voulu voir son frère se prendre la tête en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Mais ... Faire un effort ? À quel point ? Se permettre d'agir comme avant alors qu'il avait touché son frère, il ne voyait pas comment.

  
Mais le pire c'était qu'il doutait de lui. Il n'avait pas confiance parce que sa conscience allait le trahir surement. Yunho pourrait être aussitôt proche de lui de façon tout à fait naturelle. À quel point Jaejoong avait été choqué par ce qu'il avait commis ? Il ignorait, mais il craignait ces moindres faits et gestes à son égard s'il se montrait plus indulgent avec lui. Yunho avait carrément peur de lui-même. Peur de son propre contrôle.

  
**\- Hyung ...**

  
Une voix familière vint déranger ses pensées et Yunho n'eut pas à déterminer de qui elle provenait. Yoochun et lui reportèrent leur regard en direction de Jaejoong qui s'était doucement approché d'eux. Le corps du cadet sembla se tortiller dans la gêne et son hésitation se marqua sur le visage. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement entre eux ne sachant s'il devait continuer à parler ou non.

  
**\- Euh ... Je ... J-Je ...,** bégaya-t-il en s'empêchant de rejoindre les prunelles du châtain qui attendait ce qu'il voulait dire. **J'aurais voulu inviter Changmin ... Est-ce tu peux lui demander s'il peut venir ce soir ? Et ... Si tu veux ...,** continua-t-il difficilement tout en sentant le manque d'air. **Tu peux inviter des potes à toi ... Ça ne me dérangera pas ...**

  
Jaejoong se félicita d'avoir terminé ayant l'impression d'avoir fait le parcours du combattant. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette audace d'oser parler à son frère alors qu'il avait placé des limites entre eux.

  
Yoochun avait un air presque peiné marqué sur le visage, effaré de voir son cousin dans cet état. Sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait pu se passer entre eux. La discussion lui paraissait si insolite. Le cousin jeta un regard au coin de l'œil à Yunho qui était autant surpris que lui de voir son frère s'exprimer dans cette condition.

  
**\- Ok ... Je vais appeler Changmin** , répondit simplement le grand-frère dans une voix monotone.

  
Jaejoong respira de soulagement croyant durement que son frère allait élever la voix ou l'ignorer totalement. Il se sentait un peu mieux et se disait que peut-être avec un minime espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger. Le cadet sourit maladroitement vers eux et s'éloigna pour se diriger vers sa chambre avec Junsu pour une séance d'habillage.

  
Yoochun souffla fortement ayant l'impression de ressentir au creux de son ventre la tension qui émanait entre eux. C'était affreusement angoissant et dans un regard complice avec l'aîné qui comprenait qu'il allait changé son attitude, il espérait que leurs querelles n'auraient plus lieux d'être ce soir parce que c'était autant insupportable à assister pour lui.

~

La journée se déroulait dans une ambiance plus agréable pour les invités de la maison. Tous pris dans les préparatifs, ils ne voyaient pas l'heure passer et ne s'étaient pas non plus privés de s'amuser en jouant avec quelques décorations ou en dansant sur les musiques qui allaient prévoir pour ce soir.

  
Jaejoong était excité comme une puce, espérant que cette énergie tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Alors qu'il plaçait les boissons sur un buffet, le cadet observa secrètement son frère et n'avait pas négligé sa conduite qui semblait plus chaleureuse aujourd'hui. Il l'avait aidé dans les moindres tâches aidé par le cousin et quelques amis à lui, mais l'aîné était présent à tout moment s'il avait besoin d'aide. Yunho était comme ça, toujours à aider ceux qui l'entourait et Jaejoong avait toujours apprécié cette image. Les deux frères s'étaient à peine échangé quelques mots, complètement banal, mais suffisant pour rassurer Jaejoong qui avait maintenant l'esprit plus tranquille.

RR++  
20 h. Jaejoong et Junsu demeuraient dans la salle de bain pour se préparer physiquement. Son ami était à ses petits soins, arrangeant sa coiffure pour lui donner un air rebelle tout en lui conseillant sur ce qu'il devait porter ce soir. Jaejoong le taquina sur ses manières de fillette, voire gay, mais il devait avouer que Junsu avait le sens de la mode. Son ami lui avait même conseillé de mettre de l'eye-liner pour souligner ses yeux. Le brun avait immédiatement accepté appréciant insister sur son regard qu'il qualifiait de ravageur pour un prédateur comme lui. Une fois prêt, les deux jeunes hommes se contemplèrent dans leur miroir et Junsu en profita pour prendre un "selfie" tous les deux en souvenir, tout en se demandant dans quel état il se trouverait après cette soirée.

  
Complètement hystérique, Jaejoong n'arriva pas à effacer son sourire sur son visage en se faisant déjà des tas de scénarios sur sa soirée. Ils descendirent de l'étage pour rejoindre quelques amis déjà présents et Jaejoong ne manqua pas de faire une mise en scène sur son arrivée. Il croisa les bras en face d'eux pour faire une pose montrant que la star de la soirée était prête. Mais son téléphone sonnait déjà dans sa poche et les invités le harcelaient de SMS et d'appels pour leur prévenir de leur présence ou de leur retard pendant que Junsu faisait le guet sur une des fenêtres du salon.

  
Yunho l'observait silencieusement, cachant son plaisir de voir son frère si enjoué. Il se retourna vers Yoochun pour qu'il se prépare à leur tour maintenant que les acteurs de la soirée s'occupaient des invités.

  
Le cousin préféra rester dans des vêtements décontractés alors que l'aîné s'entêtait à savoir quelle chemise porter. Ils finirent les derniers détails dans la salle de bain en arrangeant leur coiffure et en se parfumant tout en conversant joyeusement.

  
**\- Dis-moi, tu t'es fait particulièrement beau ce soir !** Remarqua sournoisement Yoochun. **Tu as invité qui d'autre à part Changmin ?**

  
**\- Des personnes de la fac principalement et ... Merci du compliment !**

  
**\- De toute façon, je vais le découvrir ce soir,** répliqua le cousin en notant que Yunho avait fui la véritable question.

  
\- **Je suis sérieusement en train de me demander quel genre de personne Jaejoong à invité ..**. médita le châtain avec méfiance. **J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment**.

  
\- **C'est vrai que c'est un imprévisible** , nota à son tour le cousin. **Et en plus, il est du genre sociable ! T'as raison de te méfier,** s'amusa-t-il en préméditant la réaction de l'aîné. **Au fait ... Je n'ai pas vu d'alcool au buffet !**

  
**\- Interdiction par ma mère ! Elle a seulement fait un cocktail à base de Rhum, mais j'ai déjà remarqué des bouteilles dans le sac de Junsu et aussi d'un autre de ses potes donc ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !**

  
**\- Les parents ne sont pas si naïfs quand même ?!** S'ahurit le cousin face aux ordres de leurs parents. **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'eux quand ils étaient jeunes ils ne se sont jamais pris une cuite ?!**

  
**\- Tss ~,** ricana Yunho. **Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je pense juste qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous, les jeunes partent en vrille maintenant ! C'est la nouvelle génération ...**

  
**\- Ça commence à faire du bruit,** remarqua Yoochun en tendant son oreille face au brouhaha. **T'es prêt ?**

  
**\- Une seconde, je prends mon appareil !**

  
**\- Ah ~ J'avais oublié ta passion pour la photographie ! Tu sais, c'est pas de l'art que tu vas photographier ce soir !**

  
**\- Je sais !** rétorqua le châtain. **C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas de soirée sans photos ! Puis ... C'est l'anniversaire de Jaejoong ...**

  
Yoochun n'avait pas manqué le ton plus nostalgique dans les mots du grand-frère. Cette soirée avait autant de signification pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais Yunho fronça les sourcils et trouvait le brouhaha des invités bien plus bruyant qu'il ne le pensait. Les cousins descendirent les escaliers dans la prudence et s'arrêtèrent brusquement face à une vision inimaginable pour eux tout en s'immobilisant.

  
**\- Oh mon dieu ...,** réussit à s'exprimer l'aîné.

  
Yoochun resta aussi abasourdi que le grand-frère mais son humeur fut nettement plus excitante. Le salon était rempli de monde, inondant jusqu'à la cuisine. Yunho examina le lieu devenu inconnu à ces yeux et s'aperçut désagréablement qu'il ne connaissait personne parmi eux. Ça devait être un simple anniversaire par une fête de village. Le DJ avait déjà mis un son entraînant pour chauffer les invités qui commençaient à boire sans relâche. Des bouteilles avaient été ramenées, des dizaines de lettres et cadeaux destinés à Jaejoong étaient éparpillés dans la pièce qui ne ressemblait plus à un espace de détente et familiale. L'aîné était sans voix, pris de panique sachant pertinemment que la soirée pouvait dériver au désastre. Il n'aurait jamais l'esprit tranquille en sachant autant d'inconnus dans son habitat. Il vit son cousin s'immiscer dans la foule alors que lui était planté en position d'observation pour rechercher s'il y avait déjà eu des dégâts. Il n'arriva pas à trouver son frère avec qui il ne se serait pas gêné de lui passer un savon sur le nombre de ses invités. Mais il abandonna très vite ne tenant pas à gâcher son anniversaire. Jaejoong avait surement envie de s'amuser principalement avec ces amis et d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait le tourmenter. C'était compréhensible. Yunho s'était promis de se faire petit et de ne pas faire d'opposition durant cette soirée. Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit perturbé par sa présence. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

  
La soirée commençait en bon train, dans une ambiance pratiquement festive entourée de personne surexcitée qui été prêt à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Yunho était particulièrement étonné du son du DJ qui balançait un son digne d'une boite de nuit. Jaejoong n'avait omis aucun détail. Tout ce qu'il avait préparé était parti comme des petits fours. Le grand-frère était hébété, ne sachant comment se comporter à cet instant face à tant d'images qui l'envoyait sans cesse dans l'étonnement. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans le même état que les autres, il était suffisamment remué dans ces sentiments et mal à l'aise. Yunho guettait sans cesse la porte avec une oreille attentive pour l'arrivée de ses propres collègues. Voir des visages familiers le détendrait.

  
Pour l'autre frère, sa conduite différait complètement avec le châtain. Jaejoong n'avait cessé de saluer et faire quelques accolades à ces camarades plus proche perdus dans son bonheur de recevoir autant de gens qu'il appréciait. Même si certains n'étaient seulement que des connaissances d'une bonne soirée. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, juste au moment présent. Son immense sourire était ancré sur son visage ce qu'il lui avait valu davantage de compliment physique. Il avait déjà chaud et commençait peu à peu à être plus agité sur le déroulement de la soirée. Avec Junsu, ils en profitaient pour commencer à boire des alcools forts pour que la fête se déroule plus véritablement. Tous ces camarades avaient entamé des jeux et rendaient l'ambiance encore plus exaltante sous des exclamations d'encouragement. Le cadet était définitivement la star de ce soir. Tout le monde le réclamait, tout en lui parlant, en rigolant et le rire de Jaejoong était tellement unique qu'il s'entendait jusqu'à la rue de la maison. Ce simple son avait le don de rassurer son frère qui pouvait constater que le cadet profitait de son anniversaire.

  
Des chansons plus rythmiques arrivèrent pour la plus grande joie de Jaejoong qui avait complètement envie de se déchaîner. Le tempo était plus dense et sauvage et face au soutien de la foule, Jaejoong se plaça au milieu de l'invisible piste pour se déhancher lascivement sous l'ovation de son public. Il joua sur la provocation pour taquiner les spectateurs et sans prévention trois jeunes filles étaient venues le rejoindre pour se coller à lui dans une danse plus sensuelle dans l'exaltation. Tout le monde s'était au fur et à mesure joint à leur côté pour bouger leur corps dans la cadence. Leur verre à la main semblait comme un effet de mode que tout le monde tenait comme une évidence.

  
Yunho n'avait pas vraiment assisté au spectacle, pensant qu'il devait les laisser s'amuser sans qu'il s'intègre. Pour son plus grand bonheur, la sonnette résonna espérant de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait de ces amis de fac. Il se jeta à la hâte en direction de la porte d'entrée et ouvrit dans une expression ravie la présence dès ces amis les plus proches. Changmin et quelques potes de la fac le saluèrent d'une tape de la main et d'un coup d'épaule tous en entrant dans la maison, mais Yunho était plus impatient d'accueillir une personne spéciale pour lui.

  
**\- Je vois que tu n'attendais que moi !** Ironisa Changmin en accrochant le regard de son ami qui zieutait dans tous les coins. **Arrête de stresser, ta princesse est là !**

  
Alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de quelques battements, il aperçut enfin le visage de Ji Min qui lui affichait un sourire radieux et des yeux pétillants d'étoiles. Yunho profita un instant de son visage angélique et s'approcha timidement d'elle ne revenant toujours pas de sa présence chez lui.

  
**\- Tu es venue alors ?** Constata-t-il avec satisfaction tout en diminuant la distance entre eux.

  
**\- Hum,** acquiesça-t-elle les joues rosies face à la faible proximité. **Je me suis dit qu'il n'y a pas mieux qu'une fête chez toi pour qu'on se rapproche tout les deux.**

  
Yunho sourit davantage à sa remarque tout en se mordant la lèvre et dans un second geste, il passa une main à sa joue qu'il caressa du pouce et s'empressa d'embrasser la jeune fille du bout des lèvres avec toute approbation de sa part.

  
Une scène qui avait eu l'effet violent d'immobiliser le corps du cadet dans un coin du salon. Ses yeux n'y avaient pas échappé et le choc l'emportait dans son âme. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses membres au rythme de la musique. Non. Il était comme chamboulé. Le cadet était même énervé comme s'il n'appréciait pas ce qui se passait sous ces yeux. Jaejoong eut le temps de reconnaître la jeune fille du bus et n'oublia pas le faible que Yunho ressentait pour elle. Il sortait avec elle alors ? Mais depuis quand ? Ces questions le démangeaient, mais pas seulement au fait qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse. C'était plutôt au fait que Yunho ne lui avait rien dit. D'habitude, les deux frères avaient tendance à tout se confier à l'un et l'autre sur n'importe quel sujet. Sauf que le fameux accident qui s'était produit entre eux leur avait fait couper les ponts. À quoi s'attendait-il sérieusement ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait plus la même relation fraternelle. Cette vérité lui brisa le moral et sans aucune conscience, il se dirigea vers le buffet où toutes les bouteilles d'alcools régnaient en face de lui. Il ne se priva pas et se jeta sur plusieurs verres qu'il but cul sec espérant oublier ces pensées désagréables qui avait un pouvoir incroyable de le rendre complètement déprimé et cela jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

  
Yunho était aux côtés de ces amis de fac ne manquant pas de leur servir à boire et de profiter pleinement de la soirée. Mais ils étaient difficiles pour eux de cacher leur surprise face à l'ambiance qu'il régnait dans la maison.

  
**\- On dirait une "Skin party" !** S'ébahit Changmin qui n'omettait aucun détail en examinant le comportement des gens. **Wouah ~ Jaejoong est vraiment douée pour organiser les soirées ! C'est sur Yunho, ce n'est pas toi qui arriverais à faire ça ! On a vraiment du mal à croire que vous êtes liés tous les deux ...**

  
**\- Yah ! La ferme !** Répliqua Yunho qui fut vexé de sa remarque sous les rires de leurs camarades.

  
**\- Je vais aller le saluer !** Lança Changmin qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Jaejoong.

  
**\- Tu risques de croiser Yoochun aussi,** prévint l'ainé de vitesse. **Enfin... Si tu y arrives,** rajouta-t-il encore exaspéré de voir autant de monde chez lui.

  
**\- Sérieux ?! Wou-hou ~ !!! Je sens que ça être bien ce soir !** se réjouit Changmin en ne manquant pas l'expression du châtain. **Ah ~ Je sens que tu vas passer ta soirée à t'inquiéter mon pauvre ! Bonne chance !**

  
Yunho ne fut pas surpris du faible soutien de son ami qui ne cessait de le narguer quelque soit la situation. Mais il préféra tirer son attention sur sa nouvelle petite amie qui avait ce don de le détendre juste en entrant amoureusement dans son regard.

  
Changmin se dépêcha de rejoindre Jaejoong qui demeurait au buffet dans un état plus alcoolisé.

  
**\- Jaejoong !**

  
Ce dernier releva son visage et face à la vision de son invité, il se jeta dans ces bras sous l'étonnement de Changmin qui nota que la star de la soirée commençait à être légèrement bourrée.

  
**\- Changmin-ah ! Merci d'être venue !** S'exclama fortement le brun face à lui tout en le tenant par les épaules pour maintenir son équilibre.

  
**\- Bon Anniversaire !!** Souhaita Changmin qui fut à nouveau remercié par Jaejoong dans la gêne. **Vraiment, merci à toi de m'avoir invité ! C'est pas Yunho qui organiserait des soirées comme ça ...,** commenta-t-il presque dépité d'avoir assister à des fêtes qu'il qualifiait de grand-mère.

  
**\- T'a raison ! Hyung est tellement vieux jeu,** confirma le petit-frère dans une tape amical avec Changmin.

  
Jaejoong cacha brusquement son amusement pour afficher une mine plus sérieuse à l'égard de Changmin.

  
**\- Dis-moi ...** , se lança-t-il avec hésitation. **Euh ... Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble Yunho et cette fille ?** Osa-t-il demander dans une ardente curiosité.

  
**\- Oui** , confirma Changmin surpris par sa question. **Ça fait quelques jours, mais ... Yunho ne t'a rien dit ?**

  
Jaejoong fit instantanément non de la tête, enfouissant une déception qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

  
**\- C'est sérieux ?** Répliqua-t-il à nouveau qui était parsemé d'interrogation.

  
**\- Je ... J'en sais trop rien ...** , s'exprima difficilement Changmin qui trouvait sa réaction étrange.

  
**\- Désolé ... Je m'emporte ...**

  
Jaejoong savait qu'il en faisait trop en lui posant ces questions et cela pouvait même être suspect de sa part de donner autant d'intérêt au sujet de son frère.

  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas,** rassura Changmin en notant le comportement du cadet étrangement agité. **Eh ~ Enlève-moi cette mine triste, c'est ton anniversaire je te rappelle !** Encouragea-t-il tout en lui remuant les épaules. **Il n'y a plus de limite quand on a 18 ans,** rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

  
Jaejoong lui offrit un fin sourire pour le remercier de ses attentions. Le cadet admirait sa maturité et son indulgence qu'il avait envers les autres. Changmin avait raison. Ce soir, il n'y avait aucune limite. Et comme Jaejoong n'avait pas manqué que son frère profitait de sa vie dans son coin, il tenait autant à faire la même chose plutôt que ne se prendre la tête jour et nuit pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire.

  
Un sentiment brûlant naquit dans son âme et Jaejoong s'enflamma aussitôt dans la piste pour profiter de chaque ami qui était venu pour lui. À quoi cela servait de se torturer alors qu'il était entouré de gens qui était venu s'amusait en son honneur ? Il n'allait pas se priver de profiter juste parce qu'une certaine personne ignorait sa présence.

  
Mais ... Ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

  
**\- Jaejoong !**

  
La voix de son meilleur ami l'interrompit dans ses rêvasseries. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre dans une expression des plus réjouies.

  
**\- J'ai une surprise pour toi !** S'exclama-t-il en tapant la joue du cadet en signe amical.

  
**\- Je m'attends au pire de ta part !**

  
**\- Tu as de la visite,** continua-t-il en rajoutant le plus de suspense pour l'invité d'honneur.

  
**\- Eh ?!** S'écria Jaejoong totalement perdu par ses insinuations.

  
**\- Min-Woo-ah !** Appela Junsu en agitant sa main en l'air pour que le dénommé l'aperçoive.

  
Min Woo ? Le cadet devait organiser ces pensées. Son esprit était dans un tel bazar et l'effet de l'alcool n'arrangeait pas sa conscience qui avait perdu tout repère. Mais lorsque ses iris sombres rencontreraient un visage particulièrement familier, il s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte prête à faire de l'apnée. Il n'y arrivait pas à y croire, ce mec était dans sa maison, accompagné de quelques collègues à lui qui se rapprochait de sa position. Son cerveau était en pause et ses yeux s'occupèrent d'analyser le physique de cet homme. On aurait dit une rock star. Ce gars avait une allure rebelle et d'une classe absolue, ne négligeant aucunement son style que Jaejoong admirait sans objection. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau que sur une simple photo. Ses cheveux noirs et en batailles couvraient son regard pour lui donner un air mystérieux et avant tout attrayant. Mais surtout, ce qui faisait chavirer le cadet était son fin sourire espiègle qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle fille. Dans sa tête, Jaejoong était tombé à la renverse. Ce mec avait tous les critères qui lui correspondaient. Il ignorait qu'un gars comme lui pouvait lui faire tant d'effet alors qu'il commençait à peine à "étudier" les hommes. Le niveau était très haut et le cadet avait une impatience folle de faire sa connaissance dans tous les termes.

  
Le regard du nouvel arrivant fut focalisé sur celui de Jaejoong qui ne put briser l'échange encore émerveillé par la bête qui venait de rentrer.

  
**\- Min Woo, je te présente Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong,** lança Junsu qui était aussi excité que son ami encore dans un état hallucinatoire.

  
**\- Eh ~ Junsu m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! J'étais impatient de te connaitre,** s'exprima Min Woo dans une aisance naturelle tout en ne quittant pas son regard. **Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire,** souhaita-t-il tout en tendant un paquet-cadeau au cadet.

  
**\- Oh !** S'écria Jaejoong gêné d'une telle offrande. **Ce n'était pas la peine** , continua-t-il intimidé par sa présence. **Tu ne me connais pas vraiment ... Enfin, c'est cool d'être venu en tout cas ...**

  
**\- Excuse-le ! Il fait son timide, mais je te jure que Jaejoong est plus sauvage qu'on le croit ! Ne te fis pas à la première impression Min Woo** **~** , taquina Junsu qui s'amusait de l'ambiance entre les deux hommes.

  
Mais Jaejoong n'avait pas manqué de lui envoyer un coup de coude aux côtes pour qu'il ferme sa fichue bouche qui parlait trop.

  
**\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de batifoler dans un coin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** cracha silencieusement le cadet dans un regard noir destiné à son meilleur ami.

  
Junsu s'enfuit dans des ricanements pour les laisser seuls.

  
**\- Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois venu avec des potes, j'espère ?** Osa quémander Min Woo qui ne souhaitait pas déranger sa soirée.

  
**\- Il y a aucun souci ! Déjà, il y a la moitié des invités que je connais et qui ne sont autres que des amis de Junsu** , ria-t-il faiblement sous les dévergondages de son ami. **Euh ... Je t'offre un verre ?**

  
**\- Oui, s'il te plait.**

  
Jaejoong s'empressa de chercher un gobelet, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin surtout dans un état aussi désemparé. Il avait une boule d'angoisse énorme dans son ventre, n'étant pas prêt à faire face à cet homme déjà plus adulte que lui. Il avait un tel charisme que Jaejoong se sentait tout petit à côté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient en versant le liquide dans le verre tout en cherchant à ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il craignait pourtant le pire et sa maladresse était si populaire qu'il était certain de se faire prendre pour un abruti. Est-ce qu'il était déjà sobre ? Il avait besoin d'un remontant, tout de suite.

  
Une fois servi, il tendit le verre à son invité qui était prêt à entamer une discussion.

  
**\- Junsu m'a dit que tu avais l'âme d'un rockeur ?** Demanda Min Woo qui semblait prendre de l'intérêt pour le cadet.

  
**\- Exact ! Mais ... Je me demande ce que cette commère t'a dit encore d'autre à mon sujet ?** Suscita Jaejoong qui se retenait de couper la langue de son ami.

  
**\- Pas tellement en fait. Disons que je préfère apprendre les choses par moi-même,** répondit-il dans une sincérité troublante.

  
Ce gars dégageait un tel trouble. Jaejoong se perdrait définitivement dans ses prunelles qui reflétaient quelques choses d'indécodables, mais de follement attirantes. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre sentant ses sentiments fourvoyer à cette simple vision.

  
**\- Mais, il m'a mentionné que tu commençais à voir des hommes ... Je suis assez curieux à se sujet. Ça t'es venu soudainement ?**

  
**\- Euh ...,** bégaya le cadet tout en se concentrant pour être le plus à l'aise possible sur le sujet. **C'est récent ... En fait, j'ai essayé qu'avec des filles jusque-là et je n'arrive jamais ... à être satisfait ...**

  
**\- Je connais ça,** compatit Min Woo qui était toujours marqué d'un sourire paraissant apprécier le comportement de l'invité d'honneur.

  
**\- Je suis un peu gêné,** avoua Jaejoong qui se sentait inférieur à lui. **Tu es plus vieux que moi et ... Je ne parle pas d'expérience ...**

  
**\- Tu n'as jamais essayé avec un mec ?** répliqua-t-il vertement sans le moindre tabou.

  
Jaejoong sentait que la conversation partait plus loin qu'il n'aurait cru. Est-ce que c'était de la drague ? Certes, ils se cherchaient du regard, mais qu'est-ce que ce dieu du Rock voulait d'un mec comme lui. Le cadet était surtout impressionné par son assurance et le fait qu'il soit si ouvert aux choses. Il fut sacrément nerveux et perdit peu à peu confiance sur ce qu'il valait à présent.

  
Dans une honte qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, ses joues s'empourprèrent et sa tête bougeait négativement face à sa demande. Min Woo sourit de plus belle à nouveau. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ?

  
**\- Sérieusement ... Est-ce que je te plais ?** Sollicita Jaejoong dans un ton presque préoccupant.

  
**\- Je rêve ou tu doutes de toi ?** S'étonna Min-Woo en haussant les sourcils tout en diminuant l'espace entre eux. **Tu sais que physiquement ... Tu es très loin d'être repoussant ...**

  
**\- Oh ! Je suis blanc de peau, svelte et on dit même que je ressemble à une fille** , rétorqua Jaejoong ne sachant s'il devait apprécier son compliment.

  
**\- Je dirais simplement que tu es bien trop beau pour un mec,** lança-t-il pour le rassurer ne manquant pas de pénétrer plus profondément dans ses yeux.

  
**\- Ça ... Je le sais ...** , confessa le cadet qui n'oubliait pas son estime de soi.

  
**\- Tu sais ... Je ne serais jamais venu si tu ne me plaisais pas** , admit Min Woo qui voulait que Jaejoong s'ouvre entièrement à lui. **J'ai beau continuer à te dévorer du regard, j'ai l'impression que tu doutes encore ...**

  
Jaejoong sentit la main de Min Woo venir ranger une mèche derrière son oreille qui était un signe fatidique à son égard. Jaejoong devait admettre que ce mec était fort pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il ignorait ces intentions véritables, le cadet ne tenait qu'à suivre ce désir qui brûlait dans son bas ventre face aux simples mots que cet homme prononçait. Il en était désormais sûr, sa voix était unique en son genre et son éloquence digne d'un chanteur.

  
~

Alors que Yunho était posé avec ces collègues de fac tout en se racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes n'oubliant pas les moments de tendresse avec Ji Min, plusieurs personnes étaient venues lui réclamer des glaçons. Étant de nature serviable, l'ainé s'était empressé à la cave où se trouvait le réfrigérateur pour chercher la portion de glaçon qu'ils avaient préparé plus tôt. Au retour de son chemin, les mains prises d'un immense seau rempli de glace, il s'arrêta avant de retourner en direction du salon. Malgré le tapage de la soirée, son ouïe n'eut pas omis d'étranges sons provenant du couloir en direction de la chambre de ses parents. Il se méfia et resta vigilant ne voulant pas que certaines personnes finissent leur bêtise dans cette chambre. Il entendit des respirations mélangées, des souffles ardents et le froissement de vêtement. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ces suppositions. Sans se traiter de pervers, il ne put s'empêcher de reporter son regard vers le couloir qui était dans un noir intégral, mais il n'eut aucun souci pour discerner deux silhouettes enlacées ensemble.

  
Une plus familière que l'autre.

  
Une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Les bruits de leurs lèvres et leurs coups de langue le remuaient davantage et Yunho se sentait encore plus paniqué dans cette vision. Il espérait qu'il avait faux, mais le simple son d'un rire plus unique lui confirmait son idée.

  
Jaejoong ...

  
Instinctivement, il plaqua son dos contre le mur pour se cacher et fuir cette réalité. Il était choqué, voir tétanisé de surprendre son frère dans cet acte. Et ... Avec un homme. L'aîné prit un grand coup dans la figure. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se produire sous ces yeux ? Il ne voulait pas le croire. Impossible. C'était le genre d'effet qu'on ressentait quand on voyait quelqu'un de votre famille, quelqu'un de proche faire ce genre de chose ? Seulement, Yunho ne semblait plus vraiment avoir conscience. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre cette scène. Surtout concernant son petit-frère. C'était définitivement un adolescent ... Il le prenait encore pour un gamin alors que ce soir Jaejoong avait atteint la majorité. Pourquoi détestait-il autant cette idée ?

  
Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas les voir enlacés. Pas chez lui. Pas de cette façon. Jaejoong n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Connaissait-il au moins ce mec ? Non ... L'ainé ignorait d'où lui venait cette rage, ce sentiment de devoir à tout prix arrêter leur agissement.

  
Il devait faire quelque chose. Maintenant avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

  
Revenant dans le lieu de la soirée, Yunho se dirigea en direction du buffet dans un état agité et posa le seau tout en cherchant une solution. Il regarda autour de lui encore étourdi ne sachant encore ce qu'il devait faire. De sa propre personne, il ne pouvait se permettre de parler à son frère dans leur condition.

  
Une proposition se voila sous ses yeux.

  
**\- Junsu-ah !**

  
Déterminé dans son acte, il s'approcha du meilleur ami de Jaejoong qui était d'une humeur festive tout en attendant la réclamation de l'ainé. Ce dernier l'éloigna de la foule, pour lui parler discrètement ne voulant que cette discussion soit entendu.

  
**\- Junsu, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !** Quémanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Se reprit Junsu plus sérieusement.

  
**\- Je veux que tu ramènes Jaejoong ici !** **Maintenant !** Ordonna presque Yunho.

  
Perplexe à sa remarque, Junsu lui agrippa le poignet pour rapprocher leur visage tout en sachant où se trouvait le cadet.

  
**\- Attend Yunho ... Jaejoong est en bonne compagnie là ... Je veux pas vraiment le-**

  
**\- S'il te plait !** Coupa fortement Yunho pris en panique. **Écoute, ne me demande pas pourquoi je te demande ça ! Mais arrête-le ! Je t'en pris !**

  
**\- Mais ...,** essaya-t-il de répliquer perdu par ces réclamations semblant critique.

  
**\- S'il te plait Junsu !** Insista l'ainé à nouveau priant pour que Junsu l'aide à sa demande.

  
Junsu resta muet face à la lueur de détresse qui demeurait dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Sa réaction était presque exagérée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait intervenir entre eux. Mais Yunho semblait tellement affolé à cet instant, qu'il lui faisait presque pitié ignorant la cause de cette demande.

  
**\- Ok,** répondit finalement Junsu sous le soulagement de Yunho qui avait clos ces paupières. **Je m'en occupe ! De toute façon, vu l'heure ...,** insinua-t-il en regardant sur son portable.

  
Yunho se posa un moment tout en réfléchissant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir donné l'affaire à Junsu. Parce que justement c'était Junsu et on pouvait vraiment s'attendre à quelque chose de fou de sa part. Peu importe. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'ainé, c'était de revoir son frère au milieu du salon.

  
Sans prévention, il aperçut Junsu monter sur une table basse pour demander de l'attention auprès de ses invités. Sous ses consignes et à l'unisson, il crièrent le nom de la star de la soirée pour fêter officiellement son anniversaire.

  
Face aux appels incessants, Jaejoong devait sortir de sa rêverie et cesser ses fiévreuses caresses avec Min Woo où il prenait du bon temps. Gênés d'être interpelés de la sorte, ils sortirent de leur cachette presque timidement puisqu'en se dirigeant vers le salon l'ensemble des invités les montraient du doigt pris en flagrant délit. Jaejoong devait être certain que sa peau et sa bouche étaient aussi rouges que des tomates face à ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Mais à son grand étonnement, les invités commencèrent à chanter la cultissime mélodie d'anniversaire en communion. Le gâteau qu'il avait préparé lui-même était décoré de bougies qui comptaient son âge. Tous ces amis s'approchèrent de lui dans des expressions joviales accentuant les notes de la mélodie.

  
Jaejoong passa une main à sa bouche, interdit, mais plus spécialement touché de leur présence. Il se sentait bien et aimé de tous et percevait nettement que la soirée lui appartenait. Un sourire de bonheur se dessinait sur son visage. Un sourire que le grand-frère n'avait pas manqué. Un moment qu'il devait absolument conserver en appuyant sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo.

  
À cet instant, il trouvait son petit-frère particulièrement beau. Parce que c'était cette expression qu'il voulait voir sur son visage chaque jour qu'il vivait.

  
Jaejoong souffla les bougies sous les applaudissements et quelques sifflets pour apprécier le moment. Le cadet contempla le monde autour de lui voulant enregistrer chaque visage de sa mémoire. Mais il y avait toujours une personne qui manquait dans cette vision ou plus tôt ... Elle savait bien se dissimiler pour pas que le petit-frère le remarque.

  
Ses amis s'étaient dépêchés de lui remettre ses cadeaux que Jaejoong étaient impatient d'ouvrir et il fut pas surpris notamment de la part de son meilleur ami n'obtenir certains jouets aux connotations sexuelles faisant exclamer de rire la foule d'invitées.

  
Yoochun débarqua aux côtés de son cousin qui était occupé à mitrailler son frère de photos avec ces cadeaux.

  
**\- Eh ! T'étais passé où ?** Se plaignit presque Yunho qui pensait passer la soirée avec lui.

  
**\- Hum ... J'étais occupé ...** , laissa supposer le cousin.

  
Mais Yunho lui envoya un regard suspect n'étant pas satisfait de cette réponse avant de reporter son regard vers le cadet.

  
**\- Je rêve ou tu as offert à mon frère des moules à pâtisserie en forme de ...**

  
Yunho n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase face à l'absurdité de son cousin.

  
**\- Quoi ?!** Rétorqua Yoochun face au peu d'humour que détenait Yunho. **C'est ce genre de truc qu'on offre à ses 18 ans ! Tu veux que je remémore ce que je t'avais offert ?!**

  
**\- Sans façon ...**

  
Jaejoong ne comptait plus les cadeaux loufoques, les bijoux, ou vêtements. Il termina avec un dernier cadeau qui l'interrogeait face à sa grandeur. Il eut du mal à le tenir de ses propres mains pour l'ouvrir. À vue d'œil, l'objet ressemblait à un tableau. Même si une intuition le titilla dans son esprit, il se dépêcha d'arracher l'emballage entouré de gens tout aussi inquisiteur que lui concernant son contenu.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** S'interrogea Yoochun pour lui-même.

  
**\- Mon cadeau ...**

  
Alors que son cousin le regarda d'un air incrédule, Jaejoong enleva le dernier papier gênant pour découvrir un pêle-mêle de photos. Il resta médusé devant la qualité de travail. Toutes les images éparpillées le représentaient dans tous les âges, mais la photo du milieu était plus grande et imposante que les autres. Le cadet se voyait sourire d'un naturel et d'un charme peu commun. Il se trouvait lui-même plaisant sur cette photo et ses prunelles naviguaient sur les autres images qui étaient toutes remplies de souvenirs. Sur certaines, il n'était pas seul. Yunho s'y trouvait alors qu'ils étaient enfants. L'ambiance avait pris une autre tournure dans sa tête et fut parcourue de frissons face à cette vague de nostalgie qu'il revivait en un instant.

  
**\- Hyung ...**

  
Tout le monde complimenta l'œuvre de Yunho qui fut selon eux le plus beau cadeau pour un anniversaire. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à parcourir le cadet d'éloge sur ces photos par différents adjectifs.

  
C'était si énorme pour le cadet. Ce cadeau était particulièrement significatif pour lui. Significatif pour les deux frères. Il releva son regard du tableau et chercha à croiser celui du grand-frère qui avait le sien dans l'objectif de son appareil. Cela n'avait pas empêché Yunho d'être bloqué par son échange. Son petit-frère sembla lui parler du regard et Yunho ne sut comment lui répondre. Il abaissa son appareil et baissa les yeux par embarras.

  
**\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?!** Hallucina le cousin qui fut émerveillé par son travail.

  
Yunho acquiesça toutefois mal à l'aise de toutes ces louanges qui lui étaient destinées. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de son frère juste pour comprendre par ce simple contact si ce cadeau lui avait plu. Mais c'était si dur pour lui de se confronter à son cadet de cette manière, surtout face à leur situation. Mais Jaejoong ne le quitta pas des yeux, profondément ému par son offrande qu'il prenait comme une prochaine étape ou comme une avance sur leur relation.

~

La soirée reprit son cours dans une atmosphère plus abondante qu'auparavant. Toutes les personnes se trouvaient dans un état d'extase qui contrastait avec le cadet qui s'était isolé, assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Il contempla longuement l'œuvre de son frère tout en se remémorant les images du passé. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, tous leur paraissaient si simples pour eux, les disputes étaient mineures, ils n'avaient aucune responsabilité, ne cherchaient qu'à s'amuser avec les moindres petites choses. Pourquoi à cet âge les enfants voulaient à tout prix devenir grands alors que c'est si compliqué d'être adulte ? Jaejoong avait vraiment envie de faire un retour en arrière juste pour revivre ce sentiment.

  
**\- Ça te plait ?**

  
Jaejoong s'était pétrifié parce qu'il connaissait cette voix entre mille. Il hésita avant de relever la tête pour lui faire face. Son frère le fixait naturellement, sans colère, ni ignorance. Yunho était bel et bien en train de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Le cadet ne comprenait pas la raison, mais son cœur s'était mis à palpiter à cette simple vision. Mais il était embué d'interrogation, se demandant s'il devait lui répondre alors que son frère avait insisté sur la distance entre eux. Est-ce qu'exceptionnellement Yunho cherchait à se faire rattraper sur ses dires ? Est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait vraiment lui parler comme si de rien ne s'était passé ? Il mit du temps à répondre n'arrivant pas à gérer sa nervosité alors que son frère était en train de s'assoir à côté de lui manquant de le faire sursauter à son acte.

  
Est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait vraiment discuter avec son frère ?

  
**\- C'est .. C'est pour ça que tu restais cloitrer dans ta chambre ?** Tenta de demander le cadet mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité.

  
**\- En quelque sorte,** se contenta de répondre le grand-frère avec des propos dénoués de sens.

  
Le petit-frère se doutait certainement qu'il cherchait à ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais Jaejoong ignorait pourquoi le simple fait de savoir que son frère travaillait sur ce tableau où il apparaissait sur chaque photo le rendait étonnamment heureux. Malgré tout, Yunho pensait quand même un peu à lui. Tout en sachant cela, sa conscience en fut soulagée.

  
**\- Ça me plait beaucoup, Hyung,** avoua Jaejoong dans un ton maladroit. **Il y a pas mieux comme cadeau à rêver, je crois ... Merci ...**

  
**\- Pas mieux que les moules à gâteau de Yoochun ?** Ironisa le grand-frère.

  
Les deux frères rirent, amusés par l'idée de l'offrande du cousin. Ils se sentaient soudainement plus détendus et plus naturels l'un envers l'autre. Ne sachant comme réagir à ce soudain rapprochement, Jaejoong reporta à nouveau son regard sur le tableau et grimaça sur une photo en particulier.

  
**\- Comment tu as pu mettre cette photo ?!** Demanda-t-il presque vexé en la pointant du doigt.

  
**\- Pas question que tu oublies cet incident !** Répliqua Yunho dans un ton amusant. **Ah ~ J'en ris encore ...**

  
**\- Quoi ?!** S'écria Jaejoong qui voyait ce souvenir comme le pire de son enfance. **Attends, je récapitule ! Papa avait voulu essayer de m'apprendre à faire du vélo et pendant que je m'entrainais tu faisais le mariole devant moi ... Et évidemment, comme un idiot, j'essaie d'imiter mon frère, je tombe et je me casse le bras !**

  
Yunho cacha son rire face à cet incident et ne parvenait pas à être sérieux alors que Jaejoong avait souffert.

  
**\- Ouais ... Et tu oublies le fait que tu pleurais tellement comme une fille que les médecins se sont mis à douter que tu sois un garçon ! Une infirmière t'avait même prêté une poupée pour que tu t'arrêtes de pleurer, hahaha ~**

  
Retenant ces nerfs qui étaient prêts à lâcher, Jaejoong préféra ne pas répliquer à cette honte monumentale qu'il voulait effacer de sa mémoire.

  
**\- Bon, je te laisse,** lança le grand-frère en regardant les gens danser au milieu du salon. **Tu devrais les rejoindre !** Encouragea-t-il d'un geste du menton.

  
Jaejoong hocha avec timidité la tête n'en revenant toujours pas d'avoir tenu une conversation avec son frère ce soir. Mais il n'aurait pas pu prévoir un autre geste de sa part. Yunho lui caressa rapidement sa tête tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de partir de sa position. C'était un geste affectueux que le cadet ne savait comment prendre. Il en restait même bouche bée. Son corps était submergé de frissons agréables qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter.

  
Les deux frères venaient de franchir un grand pas entre eux. Jaejoong se demandait sérieusement si Yunho se comporterait de cette façon demain. Ça lui avait manqué. Il sentait que leur lien qui les reliait ne pourrait jamais être brisé. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils étaient liés par le sang ? Jaejoong ne le voyait pas de cette façon, mais sur quelque chose de bien plus fort et qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

  
~

  
Des corps se trouvaient à terre, des personnes n'arrivèrent pas à trouver équilibre tout en se tenant à un compagnon qui pouvait lui montrer le chemin dans des paroles incompréhensibles. Non ce n'était pas une guerre, juste des scènes qui prouvait qu'à une certaine heure de la nuit, les gens n'arrivaient plus à s'amuser clairement. L'alcool avait pris possession de leur corps et tout le monde se comportait comme des zombies qui atterrissaient sur la planète Terre. Yunho était hors de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que d'être dans un état bourré. Il aperçut Changmin sur le canapé en très bonne compagnie, mais ne semblait plus vraiment être maitre de lui-même.

  
**\- Changmin-ah !** Appela Yunho qui s'approchait de lui tout en remarquant les yeux fatigués de son ami. **Est-ce que ça va ?** S'inquiéta-t-il n'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état.

  
**\- Yunho ~ Oh Yunho ~ Je te présente Nana,** lança-t-il dans un ton complètement las. **Et elle c'est Mika ... Puis elle s'est Suri ...,** présenta-t-il avec un son doigt qui partait pas dans la bonne direction. **Ce sont toutes mes copines et je les aime ~ Héhé ~**

  
**\- Ouais,** acquiesça l'ainé avec un air moqueur. **Enchanté les filles ! Mais je suis désolé pour vous Changmin doit partir !**

  
Les filles qui étaient dans un même état que lui se plaignaient faiblement de son départ n'ayant plus aucune force de le retenir. Yunho s'empressa de faire relever difficilement Changmin qui était loin d'être léger et entoura un de ses bras autour de son épaule pour le tenir debout.

  
**\- Hé les filles, je vous aime ~** , répliqua plus fortement Changmin qui affichait un sourire béat à leur direction.

  
Yunho roula les yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour le ramener chez lui, mais Ji Min l'intercepta sur son chemin.

  
**\- Yunho, je vais rentrer aussi !**

  
**\- Tu pars ?**

  
**\- Je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard** , expliqua-t-elle. **Tu veux que je t'aide ?** Proposa-t-elle en voyant son petit ami galérer à tenir Changmin.

  
L'ainé répondit positivement et grâce à l'aide de Ji Min, ils se rendirent dehors pour le mettre dans la voiture à Yunho.

  
**\- Si tu veux, je le ramène !** Suggéra Ji Min. **J'ai l'impression que tu as encore du boulot à faire chez toi,** remarqua-t-elle en s'imaginant le désordre qu'il demeurait.

  
**\- T'es sur ? Mais tu as bu non ?**

  
**\- J'ai bu deux verres en début de soirée, ça passe,** rassura-t-elle dans un regard confiant.

  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Ji Min cette fois où ils essayèrent durement de faire entrer Changmin qui était déjà en train de somnoler sur la plage arrière. Yunho souffla un bon coup tout en traitant son ami de soulard et reporta son regard sur sa petite amie.

  
**\- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi** **?** Insista-t-il pour ne pas laisser son ami dans ses pattes.

  
**\- Non, même si je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis une femme forte, tu sais** , lança-t-elle dans un ton fier.

  
Yunho arriva à sourire à ces mots, mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vraiment pu profiter de la soirée avec elle.

  
**\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas vraiment été présent avec toi ce soir ... Je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille d'avoir autant de monde chez moi ...**

  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis bien amusé quand même, mais j'espère qu'on pourra rattraper ça ! Je veux absolument revoir le Yunho que j'ai rencontré la dernière fois dans un sale état** , ricana-t-elle dans un ton presque moqueur faisant sourire l'ainé. **J'espère aussi avoir l'occasion de revoir ton frère,** ajouta-t-elle en espérant faire plus connaissance avec ce dernier.

  
Yunho acquiesça silencieusement à ces mots tout en se demandant s'il devait parler de sa relation avec Ji Min à son frère.

  
**\- T'auras juste à sonner chez Changmin, ses sœurs seront là pour l'accueillir et lui faire une scène,** conseilla Yunho pour que sa petite amie de fasse pas d'effort en le portant.

  
Ji Min hocha la tête et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la voiture, mais Yunho la retint pour lui offrir un dernier baiser au front.

  
**\- Fais attention à toi !**

  
**\- Promis.**

  
Elle s'en alla sous le regard de Yunho qui la salua une nouvelle fois de la main avant de pénétrer dans sa maison où l'ambiance semblait se calmer peu à peu.

  
Jaejoong était sur la piste entouré des dernières personnes qui arrivaient encore à tenir debout pour danser. Min Woo était parti, prétextant qu'il devait se lever tôt pour se préparer d'un certain concert. Sincèrement, le cadet avait du mal à le croire, mais ce mec lui avait certifié qu'il se reverrait. Ce soir, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il avait. Peut-être que ce mec n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il soit dans son lit pour le satisfaire. Il ne connaissait toujours pas ces intentions, mais ce n'était pas ce mec qui le préoccuperait ce soir et il n'avait pas envie de finir la soirée dans la déception de ne pas avoir couché avec lui.

  
Non. La soirée n'était pas finie pour lui. Il n'était pas assez bourré pour être totalement dépourvu de pensée qui le torturait à nouveau. Il voulait encore s'amuser, c'était son anniversaire. Junsu n'était même pas à ses côtés, surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un le connaissant. Pas mal étaient déjà partis et nombreux étaient déjà endormis sur le sol alors il ne restait plus grand monde pour continuer de faire la fête. Le cadet marchait maladroitement vers le buffet se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans son verre. Il chercha difficilement les restes de liquides qui pouvaient l'aider à améliorer son état. Mais il était tellement déchiré qu'il manquait de tomber au sol ou de renverser ce qu'il pouvait se trouver sur la table. Il empoigna fermement une bouteille de verre presque avec victoire en la levant à l'air, car il savait déjà avec quoi il allait finir sa soirée.

  
Yunho avait déjà commencé à ranger quelques poubelles qu'il mit au garage et sermonna sans trop de violence certaines personnes qui trainaient dans le couloir comme si c'était le lit en leur priant de se réfugier dans le salon où les autres résidaient. Il était fatigué et le souvenir de son lit douillet le frustrait alors qu'il devait encore être sûr que tout le monde dormait pour pouvoir être libre. Il se réfugia dans le salon et fut surpris de constater que tout le monde était plongé dans le monde des rêves. La musique avait été arrêtée pour son plus grand plaisir d'écouter le silence. Mais il ne vit pas la présence d'une personne contre qui il ne cessait de se soucier. Il chercha du regard tous les corps au sol pour avoir une quelconque trace de son frère. Où était passé ce garnement ? Il serra la mâchoire ne voulant pas ressentir à nouveau de l'inquiétude à son sujet. L'aine se retourna péniblement vers la cuisine pour trouver une idée de l'endroit où il se cachait, mais il reporta son regard avec étonnement sur une jambe qui sortait du placard de la pièce. Il s'approcha perplexe en direction de la personne qui avait la ridicule idée de s'isoler dans ce genre d'endroit. Sans surprise, il aperçut son frère niché dans le placard dans un état fatigué sombrant dans l'alcool. Il était irrécupérable. Il n'y avait que le cadet pour faire ce genre de chose. Yunho souffla désemparé et se baissa au sol pour faire face à son frère qui l'accueillait dans une joie maladroite.

  
**\- Oh Hyung ~ T'es encore debout ?** Lança Jaejoong presque fortement les yeux soudainement illuminés de sa présence. **Viens, on va danser !! On va faire la fête ! Ces imbéciles m'ont abandonné, ils savent même pas tenir l'alcool,** constata-t-il toujours munis de sa bouteille à la main.

  
**\- Ayo ~ Parce que toi tu tiens peut-être ?** Répliqua le frère devant ces imbécilités.

  
**\- Ben oui ~ Parce que j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui !** Remarqua Jaejoong comme une évidence.

  
**\- Tsss ~** Se moqua Yunho sur ces propos. **Je pensais la même chose quand je les ai eus aussi,** lança-t-il pour lui-même avec amusement dans un souvenir. **Tu sembles plus naïf que moi !**

  
**\- Hyung ! Allez on va s'amuser !** Encouragea Jaejoong en agrippant le poignet de son frère.

  
**\- Tu t'es assez amusé, Imbécile,** critiqua Yunho. **Tu vas aller te coucher !** Prévint-il dans un ordre.

  
**\- Non ~ Hyung ~,** se plaignit Jaejoong avec une mine boudeuse. **Je veux danser la Choki Dance et faire les oreilles de lapin ...**

  
Yunho sortit son frère du placard de la cuisine dans un état complètement ramolli. Il roula les yeux sous ses remarques infantiles même si elles le faisaient tout de même sourire. Jaejoong avait de ses idées, il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Il amena son frère à son dos pour le porter, et maintint ses deux jambes avec ses bras pour se lever. Jaejoong avait naturellement enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir à lui. Yunho s'était figé un instant parce qu'il sentait Jaejoong s'agripper à lui comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Le contact l'embarrassa, comme si cette étreinte prête à lui étouffer le cou n'avait rien de commun. Son esprit décida de ne pas se focaliser à ce geste et même il se l'interdisait. Il s'en alla du salon qui était désormais dans un calme plat sans omettre certains ronflements. Il monta les escaliers tout en surveillant la condition de Jaejoong qui murmurait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Au fond de lui, il était obligé de s'avouer qu'il le trouvait adorable dans cet état de vulnérabilité. L'ainé entra ensuite dans sa chambre tout en se dépêchant de poser son frère sur son lit comme un sac de patates et gémit de douleur en passant une main sur le bas du dos. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'était amusé ce soir.

  
Yunho entendait son frère geindre tout en se retournant dans tous les sens dans son lit. Il aida Jaejoong à s'installer plus confortablement et lui passa sa grosse couette sur son corps pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il fit face à son frère qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

  
**\- Hyung ~ ça tourne ...**

  
Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint et Jaejoong paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son frère ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa tête était embrouillé et sa vue trop floue pour dénier voir le moindre détail. Il se repositionna sur son coussin tout en se lamentant sur son comportement et se plaignit à nouveau en constatant qu'il se sentait mal et que son estomac se remuait désagréablement.

  
**\- Eh ! Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Yunho qui était revenu dans sa chambre.

  
**\- Hyyyyuuunng ~ T'était passé où ?** Insista Jaejoong qui se voyait mourir dans son lit. **Ça tourne ...**

  
**\- Tss ~ Ça t'apprendra à boire autant !** Sermonna l'ainé sur sa conduite tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. **T'as pas de fièvre ?** Demanda-t-il tout en posant sa main sur le front de son frère qui se détendit soudainement à ce contact.

  
Jaejoong semblait revenir peu à peu à lui et se rendit compte que son frère s'inquiétait à nouveau à son sujet. Pourquoi ça lui avait manqué ? Il appréciait ses attentions, il aimait quand Yunho prenait soin de lui. Le cadet venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trop reposé sur son frère. Mais à cause de ça justement, il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était à côté de lui, qu'il le surveillait de loin, qu'il viendrait instantanément vers lui pour l'aider. Toutes ces actions qui faisaient de lui, Yunho. C'était ce frère-là qu'il voulait voir. Pas celui des derniers jours.

  
Alors qu'il sentit la main de son frère se retirer de son front pour constater qu'il n'était pas trop chaud, Jaejoong se saisit de son poignet surprenant son frère qui entrait son regard dans ses prunelles fatiguées. Yunho fouilla dans ces yeux et il n'eut pas du mal à lire une lueur de détresse qui le troublait sans chercher à le repousser. C'était intense et à la fois indescriptible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait la prise de Jaejoong se resserrer tout en tentant de comprendre dans son échange ses intentions.

  
**\- Hyung ...,** souffla Jaejoong dans un ton nostalgique sans le quitter des yeux.

  
Son souffle, la façon de dire ce simple mot ... Yunho comprenait qu'il était devenu sérieux et que la conversation prenait un tournant dangereux. Son cerveau était vide de pensée, ignorant comment il devait agir en face de son frère tout en appréhendant à l'avance sa demande.

  
**\- S'il te plait ... Ne m'ignore plus ...**

  
Ça sonnait comme un supplice. Yunho en avait presque des frissons devant cet appel à l'aide. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

  
**\- Ne m'ignore plus Hyung ... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ...,** quémanda Jaejoong qui sentait sa gorge se serrer face à des sanglots qu'il retenait d'échapper.

  
L'ainé baissa la tête, vaincu par le regard implorant de son petit-frère. Son corps se mit à trembler tout en pensant à leur situation. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix en instaurant cet écart avec Jaejoong tout en vivant comme si l'autre n'existe plus. C'était impossible de faire semblant. C'était son frère. Sa moitié. Celui avec qui il avait construit des souvenirs qui avaient bien trop d'importance. Comment pouvait-il vivre de cette façon s'il effaçait toute trace de son existence ? L'ambiance le rendit nerveux et sincèrement il en avait marre de cette situation autant que Jaejoong. Comment pouvait-il dire non en voyant son propre frère dans cet état de faiblesse ?

  
Pourtant, en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, est-ce que Jaejoong avait tout oublié ? N'était-il pas traumatisé par ces agissements ? Est-ce que ça ne lui avait pas fait du mal ? Est-ce qu'il s'était résolu à lui pardonner et faire en sorte que cet incident ne s'était jamais produit ? Yunho voulait avoir ces réponses, mais le simple fait d'en reparler n'arrangerait pas les choses puisque le but était de faire en sorte que rien ne se soit jamais passé.

  
**\- Dis-moi que demain tu conduiras comme avant...,** insista Jaejoong face au silence de frère priant pour qu'il accepte sa demande.

  
Jaejoong resserra la prise autour du poignet de son frère et le porta contre son torse comme moyen de persuasion. Le cadet ne savait même plus lui-même s'il était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, et encore moins s'il avait conscience de son acte. Il avait simplement dit ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait savoir son frère prêt de lui, savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

  
Insupportable n'était pas le bon terme quand Yunho plongeait ces prunelles dans le regard de détresse de son petit-frère. C'était comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prolonger cet échange avec ce sentiment indescriptible qui brulait désagréablement en lui. L'ainé ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, il avait peur ...

  
Mais, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

  
Jaejoong avait un pouvoir sur lui que lui-même ne parvenait pas à contrôler. C'était infernal. Ça l'énervait d'une telle force de retirer les armes en face de lui, juste par un simple regard.

  
Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient frères et qu'il n'était pas possible d'être en guerre.

  
C'était ce qu'il croyait bêtement et aveuglément ...

  
Yunho soupira lentement sentant qu'il devait relâchait ce poids dans son ventre qui menaçait de disparaitre. Il mit sa fierté de côté tout en réfléchissant à la bonne réponse qu'il devait annoncer. Il sentit son frère se tendre et renforcer sa prise pour ne pas céder au grand-frère de peur qu'il lui réponde négativement. Jaejoong tint comme il pouvait au regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis qui avait du mal à s'y tenir.

  
**\- Hyung ...,** implora Jaejoong.

  
**\- D'accord ...**

  
**\- Hein ?**

  
**\- C'est d'accord ...,** répéta le frère qui sentait pourtant qu'il allait le regretter. **On oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ...**

  
Jaejoong était sans-voix, presque à crier de joie lorsqu'il entendait les mots de son frère. Il n'y arrivait pourtant pas à y croire. Au fond de lui, il avait bien cru que leur relation était terminée, qu'il n'y avait plus de solution pour eux. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait sortir ces larmes qui étaient bloquées dans son être. Le cadet était tellement abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait qu'il craignait de faire une crise.

  
**\- Hyung ! Je crois ...**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'inquiéta le grand-frère quand il apercevait son cadet se mettre dans tous ces états.

  
Jaejoong sanglota presque avec exagération faisant paniquer Yunho qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

  
**\- Je crois que je ...**

  
Yunho ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il vit son frère se relever une main à la bouche et des yeux larmoyants comme s'il allait exploser.

  
**\- Jaejoong !!** Paniqua Yunho qui ne savait comment réagir face à sa condition inhabituelle. **Pour ... Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

  
**\- Je crois que ... Je vais vomir !!!** Se plaignit le cadet qui se sentait venir.

  
**\- Yah !!! Tu ne bouges pas !** S'affola l'ainé sous l'urgence.

  
Yunho n'avait pas omis ce petit détail avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait pensé à apporter le nécessaire pour ce genre de petit accident. Il attrapa un seau et le donna à Jaejoong qui n'allait plus longtemps tenir et se vida de son ventre sous l'expression de dégout du grand-frère qui n'appréciait pas assister à ce spectacle.

  
**\- Ayo ~** , grogna Yunho devant le sale état de son frère qui se sentait horriblement mal. **On peut pas dire qu'on tient l'alcool dans cette famille** , constata-t-il tout en se sermonnant lui-même de ne pas y tenir.

  
Yunho maudissait ses parents de ne pas leur avoir transmis un gène qui pourrait les rendre moins sensible aux effets de l'alcool dans leur métabolisme. Son frère passait un mauvais moment en gémissant de dégouts ne supportant pas l'envie de vomir qui demeurait dans sa gorge. Yunho entendit son frère implorer son nom pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Mais Yunho lui tapota seulement à son dos pour l'encourager tout en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

  
L'ainé attrapa une serviette qu'il mit à la bouche de son frère pour qu'il se nettoie et lui passa une bouteille d'eau pour s'assurer que son mal de tête n'empire pas le lendemain.

  
Jaejoong grimaça complètement vidé et fatigué. Il s'allongea à son lit n'aillant qu'une envie, oublier ce moment infect et se retrouver au pays des rêves. Yunho le couvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et regarda avec amusement son frère qui offrit une expression dépitée sur son visage.

  
**\- Ça va aller ?**

  
Il ne reçut que des sons qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter de sa bouche ce qui le faisait davantage rire alors qu'il comprenait que son frère était bien trop épuisé pour tenir une conversation. Il décida de le laisser dormir, mais il se retint bloqué par sa bouille endormie. Il tendit une main timide à son visage et éloigna quelques mèches noires qui venaient s'immiscer. Yunho détestait se l'avouer, mais il se sentait bien lorsqu'il le contemplait, comme si c'était un moment de paix. Une image qui savait le détendre et oublier les moindres préoccupations.

  
L'aîné ignorait si il était juste d'accepter la requête de son frère. Il pensait encore que c'était la mauvaise solution. Il n'en savait pas la raison, mais Yunho n'avait pas confiance en lui et il en souffrait parce qu'il ne voulait plus se permettre de refaire du mal à Jaejoong.

  
Pourquoi il doutait de son propre contrôle ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur de lui-même ?

  
Il n'avait pas pu y résister, mais ses lèvres s'étaient jetées à son front pour émettre un chaste baiser. C'était juste un geste qui lui permettait de lui dire qu'il n'était plus en conflit avec son frère. Que tout était redevenu comme avant.

**\- Bon anniversaire Jaejoong ...** , murmura-t-il avant de se détacher de son visage.

Il sentit son frère s'agiter dans son sommeil à ce contact et Yunho se leva directement pour le laisser dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit à son tour impatient et nerveux à l'idée de voir comment les deux frères réagiraient ensemble.

  
Parce que demain était un autre jour.


	5. You push and pull me again

~

Jaejoong tenta d'entrouvrir ses paupières annonçant la fin de son sommeil. Les membres courbaturés, il s'étira tel un chat qui avait fait une grosse sieste en geignant, refusant de sortir de son lit. Il devait s'y attendre, mais les coups de marteau qui frappaient dans sa tête le firent grimacer de douleur. Ses mains tiraient avec force sur ses cheveux bruns dans un supplice espérant bêtement qu'avec ce simple geste son mal au crâne disparaîtrait. Son corps bascula dans tous les sens dans son matelas. Le cadet se résigna et finit par se lever pour chercher un quelconque remède pouvant apaiser cette souffrance bien commune. Il avait bien l'intention de prendre une douche, mais la simple idée de savoir qu'il devait retirer ses vêtements le découragea. Il n'avait aucune force dans ses bras ni dans ses jambes. Pourtant, il parvint à se mettre debout et s'effraya par avance de la mauvaise mine qui devait demeurer sur son visage.

Il avait raison.

Pénétrant de la salle de bain, il rencontra son reflet et put constater les dégâts physiques. Le cadet se massa le visage avec désespoir. Ses cernes étaient creux, son maquillage avait coulé, son visage était sale et sa peau horriblement blanchâtre le confondrait avec un malade. Il ne parlait pas de l'odeur d'alcool qui empestait ces vêtements. Mais avant de penser à son hygiène, il prit les escaliers donnant sur la cuisine pour remédier à sa gueule de bois et une abominable migraine.

Arrivés en bas dans un état ensuqué, ses yeux plissés assistaient à une scène inhabituelle. Plusieurs corps étaient étalés dans des sacs de couchage ou installés sur les canapés du salon obligeant à Jaejoong à se remémorer de la soirée de la veille.

Ah ... Il avait presque oublié qu'hier, il avait fêté son anniversaire et effectivement trop bu.

Le marteau piqueur ne cessait de faire des siennes dans sa tête le faisant geindre avant d'entendre une voix familière à son dos.

**\- Bonjour ~ !**

Il se retourna lentement vers son destinataire et retrouva son frère qui avait les mains prises de déchets commençant à ranger la maison qui était dans une sacrée pagaille. Jaejoong mit du temps avant de lui répondre cherchant à se rappeler où ils en étaient tous les deux. Même si les choses avaient en quelque sorte étaient arrangés, le cadet ne put se retenir d'être intimidé en face de son aîné. Malgré tout, il était soulagé de l'entendre le saluer de si bon matin.

**\- Hyung ...**

**\- Tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda Yunho qui offrit une expression septique à son jeune frère.

Jaejoong répondit par des mots barbouillés n'arrivant pas à recouvrer un esprit très clair tout en se grattant la tête. L'aîné souffla d'exaspération regrettant d'avoir posé une question aussi idiote alors qu'il savait les litres que son frère avait ingurgitée hier soir.

**\- Ayo ~ Assis-toi, je vais te chercher des médicaments,** conseilla Yunho.

La gentillesse de son frère était toujours présente. Jaejoong pensait qu'il n'aurait plus cette chance d'en profiter un minimum. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être chouchouté par son frère. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Yunho qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Avant de prendre place sur la table de la cuisine, le cadet jeta un œil à ses invités de la veille encore endormis. Il s'avança discrètement essayant de reconnaître les personnes qui étaient restées, mais il discerna juste quelques collègues de son bahut. Il espérait que tout le monde était rentré sain et sauf.

Son regard se dirigea vers un des canapés où deux personnes y résidaient. Mon Dieu, il espérait que personne n'avait fait des cochonneries sur le divan de ses parents. Si cet incident venait à se faire savoir, il n'imaginerait pas leurs réactions. Tout de même curieux à l'identité de ces tourtereaux cachés par une couverture, il s'approcha avec malice tout en tendant sa main vers le tissu pour révéler leur visage.

**\- Jaejoong ! Non** ! Chuchota fortement son frère espérant lui faire arrêter tout mouvement.

Le cadet reporta son regard vers son frère ne semblant pas comprendre sa réaction.

**\- Je te déconseille de regarder !** Prévint Yunho.

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils, vexé que son frère le prenne encore pour un gamin alors qu'il avait assisté à des choses beaucoup plus farfelues que lui en aurait vu. Malgré les avertissements de son frère, le cadet releva un bout de la couverture pour découvrir deux visages qui sommeillaient profondément.

Le jeune inspira l'air de tous ces poumons qui résidait en lui dans le choc. Une main lui plaqua brusquement sa bouche l'empêchant de respirer ou de crier. Jaejoong se débâta dans la panique sentant son corps être transporté vers l'arrière. Sa bouche enfin délivré, Jaejoong fit face au visage de son frère, les yeux complètement ébahis par cette vision irréaliste.

**\- C'est pas vrai !!!** S'écria Jaejoong complètement ahuri.

**\- Jaejoong ! Tais-toi !** Répliqua son frère avec insistance priant pour que son frère se calme.

**\- Mais comment tu veux que je me calme ?!** S'exclama-t-il complètement médusé. **Merde alors ... Junsu et ... YOOCHUN-ah ?!!!!**

**\- Chuttt !!!**

**\- Bordel !! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!** S'alarma le cadet qui n'aurait jamais prédit une telle chose venant de deux personnes importantes pour lui. **J'ai rien vu ...**

**\- Je suis aussi choqué que toi,** commenta Yunho qui trouvait que la soirée d'anniversaire de Jaejoong avait pris de sacrées tournures. **C'est vrai qu'hier Yoochun s'est un peu éparpillé dans la foule ... Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait, tiens !**

Essayant de se remettre de son choc, Jaejoong bouda dans une expression désappointée.

**\- Junsu m'a rien dit !!** Se plaignit-il. **Il va me le payer ! Je ne lui ai jamais permis de coucher avec mon cousin !!**

**\- En parlant de ça,** hésita Yunho venant au sujet sensible. **Je ne savais pas pour Yoochun ...**

Jaejoong partageait son avis. Aucun des deux cousins n'était au courant de la sexualité de Yoochun qui serait alors dirigé vers les hommes. Yunho était particulièrement secoué étant très proche de son cousin. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier lui en parle ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver sa confiance. Même si les hommes n'étaient pas vraiment son délire, il ne se serait jamais permis de juger son cousin. Et lorsque Yoochun allait se réveiller, il ignorait la façon dont il devait se comporter avec lui. Un état qui contrastait avec celui de son frère qui espérait bien en savoir plus sur les expériences masculines de Yoochun. Certes, les deux frères n'avaient jamais fait part de leurs relations amoureuses et Jaejoong était aussi marqué que l'aîné, mais il espérait que son cousin pourrait l'aider concernant sa recherche de son identité sexuelle. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il pouvait vraiment évoquer avec les gens de sa famille, en particulier son frère, mais si c'était Yoochun, il était sûr de celui-ci l'épaulerait.

**\- Je vais les réveiller !** Annonça brusquement le cadet dans une détermination soudaine.

**\- Eh ! Eh ! Eh !** Retint l'aîné en lui agrippant l'encolure de son haut pour le retenir. **Pas si vite !**

Jaejoong tenta de s'échapper, mais le regard autoritaire de son frère l'empêcha d'oser faire un mouvement.

**\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton cachet ! Et puisque t'as l'air si motivé, tu vas te dépêcher de prendre un sac-poubelle, un balai et de commencer à faire ménage !**

**\- Ah ... Hyung !** Se plaignit Jaejoong avec supplication. **Tu peux pas me demander ça dès le matin !**

**\- Ah ouais ? Tu sais que je suis à deux doigts d'envoyer les photos de l'état de la maison à nos parents après ce que j'ai dû subir hier !** Avertis l'aîné en fulminant.

**\- T'as pris des photos ?** Répéta le petit-frère avec indignation.

Yunho n'hésita pas à afficher un sourire satisfait et son envie de faire payer son frère en se remémorant les activités pénibles tels que dégager les enivrés, sortir les poubelles pleines, gueuler sur les invités qui s'apprêtais à casser des objets de valeurs, s'occuper de ses amis alcoolisés et de son frère. Yunho ne comptait plus. À se demander s'il avait pu profiter de la soirée d'anniversaire de Jaejoong. Il n'avait pas pu autant prendre de photos qu'il aurait voulu non plus.

Puis, il y avait aussi ce fameux souvenir qu'il souhaiterait oublier de la veille. Parce qu'il revenait sans cesse et cela devenait pénible à supporter.

Jaejoong abdiqua. Malgré la nature aimable de son frère, l'expression qu'il affichait ne le rassura pas et il craignait déjà une prochaine dispute avec ces parents. Pas le choix, il devait nettoyer la maison de fond en comble.

Il avala son médicament contre la gueule de bois à l'aide d'un verre d'eau et remarqua que son frère s'était remis à la tâche. Une image qui ne l'encourageait guère avec un corps aussi vidé d'énergie.

**\- Désolé ! Si je dois ranger, c'est pas sans musique !** Prévint le cadet qui s'approchait de la chaîne-hifi de ses parents tout en enserrant une clé USB à lui où se trouvait une centaine de chansons lui appartenant.

Yunho sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas répliquer malgré les personnes qui dormaient dans la pièce du salon. Jaejoong appuya sur "PLAY" et la musique se lança pour le plaisir du cadet qui se sentait revivre à son écoute. Évidemment, il faisait en sorte de mettre des chansons plutôt calmes pour éviter de gêner les endormeurs qui remuaient leurs corps dérangés par le son. Le grand-frère souligna un sourire au coin attendri par l'image de son frère et sa passion pour la musique. Étonnamment, il l'observa discrètement en train de commencer à ramasser tous les gobelets en plastique tout en bougeant ses hanches. Il était plutôt fier que son avertissement l'ait poussé à agir.

Les deux frères ne comptaient plus les verres d'alcool éparpillés dans la pièce et le dégoût se faisait ressentir. Jaejoong hallucinait encore sur les événements d'hier soir. Est-ce que c'était aussi violent ? Lui-même dans un état alcoolisé, il devait en payer les fruits.

Voyant que son petit-frère ralentissait la cadence, Yunho ne se gênait pas de lui envoyer des boules de déchets sur lui pour le réveiller sous le regard assassin du cadet qui savait à quoi s'attendre s'il n'obéissait pas. D'humeur taquine, l'aîné ne cessait pas de l'embêter en jetant ce qu'il avait sous la main par plaisir.

Constatant que son frère préférait s'amuser, Jaejoong se prit au jeu et n'hésita à lancer de toutes ces forces toutes sortes de nourritures qui traînaient sur le buffet pour l'embêter. Quelques résidus tombèrent sur les corps endormis, mais les deux frères ne s'en inquiétait pas plus, occupés à viser leur cible.

Pendant un moment, sans qu'il le comprenne, ils étaient revenus des gamins. Ils jouaient sans prise de tête, savourant l'instant de narguer l'autre comme ils l'auraient fait plus petits. Les coups faisaient quelques fois mal, étant des garçons, ils n'hésitaient pas à mettre toute leur puissance dans cette bataille. Les deux frères se juraient l'un à l'autre et des rires commençaient à résonner en courant de partout entre le salon et la cuisine pour trouver un obstacle qui pourrait les protéger. C'était naturel. Presque instinctif. Ils avaient besoin d'une dose de gamineries juste entre eux. Juste pour leur rappeler que leur lien était plus fort. Ils mettaient de côté les tâches ménagères qu'ils reprendraient plus tard pour se concentrer juste sur leur amusement.

Les deux frères avaient tous les deux l'impression d'être sur un lieu de guerre à savoir qui allait avoir l'autre. Alors que l'un était planqué derrière la table de la cuisine et l'autre sur le dos d'un des canapés du salon, Jaejoong se releva les mains en l'air pour demander une pause.

**\- Attend Hyung !** Stoppa Jaejoong qui se sentit essoufflé. **J'ai chaud ~ Faut que je boive un verre !**

De façon prudente, Yunho se retira de sa cachette en se levant pour voir son frère prendre son verre et y verser de l'eau.

**\- Tu dois être déshydraté ! Tu veux que je sorte une bouteille ?** Proposa l'aîné.

**\- Non ... Je crois que je vais prendre une douche,** se raisonna le cadet en agitant son haut.

Mais dans un sourire sournois, Yunho sortit une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le frigo sans que son petit-frère soupçonne ses manigances.

Il fallait toujours surveiller ces arrières. Surtout quand il s'agissait de son frère.

Jaejoong reçu sans prévention une bonne dose d'eau sur son visage que Yunho ne s'était pas gêné de lui renverser ne voulant arrêter leur affrontement enfantin. Le geste brutal et la sensation du liquide froid statufièrent le cadet qui poussa un léger cri de détresse.

**\- Ahhhh !!!! Yah !! Hyung !!!**

**\- T'as moins chaud, maintenant ?!** Ricana Yunho qui avait l'intention de se comporter comme un gamin.

Jaejoong retourna la tête en sa direction de la façon la plus lente possible pour lui envoyer un regard noir. Yunho savait qu'il était dans de beaux draps en voyant son frère serrer ses poings et sa mâchoire par vengeance. L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jaejoong prit la bouteille pour à son tour jeter de l'eau sur son frère qui tentait de fuir. Jaejoong réussit à s'agripper à lui et par la même occasion lui renversa de l'eau dans ses cheveux afin qu'il connaisse le même châtiment. Ils se bagarrèrent joyeusement ne quittant pas leur sourire.

Le cadet faisait en sorte que Yunho se retrouve trempé de la tête aux pieds et une fois la bouteille en plastique vidée, il la jeta à terre et ne se priva pas de tirer la langue à son frère, satisfait de la punition qu'il subissait. Mais l'aîné était tout aussi joueur. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer et encore pire, il détestait perdre. Il se dépêcha d'emprunter une autre bouteille dans le frigo de la cuisine et au moment au Jaejoong se rendit compte des prochaines actions de son frère, il en profita pour s'échapper. Comme chien et chat, ils courraient un peu partout dans la pièce dans des cris plus haut. Mais pensant qu'il allait semer son grand-frère, Jaejoong était bien naïf. Yunho étant plus sportif et de plus grande taille que lui, ce dernier avait réussi à l'attraper en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille surprenant le cadet.

Suppliant de ne pas recevoir la sentence, Jaejoong se débâta tout en s'amusant à tordre le bras de son frère ou à le chatouiller, mais l'aîné le serrait un peu plus contre lui faisant courber son dos pour se mettre au sol.

**\- NON ! HYUNG ! EUHHAHAHA !** S'esclaffa le cadet qui n'arrivait pas à détacher de sa prise.

Dans une expression victorieuse, Yunho se hâta à sa tâche reversant l'intégralité de sa bouteille sur tout le corps de Jaejoong emprisonné par terre sous les plaintes de ce dernier qui ne cacha pas son enjouement pour autant. L'aîné leva les poings en l'air dans une expression fière, se nommant gagnant de cette bataille.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenta forçant l'aîné à se relever pour accueillir l'invité pendant que Jaejoong était étalé au sol tel une étoile de mer, complètement mouillée et affaiblie.

Yunho ouvrit la porte et avec surprise, découvrit la présence de son ami de la fac semblant dans un bon état de santé.

**\- Changmin-ah !** S'exclama Yunho en lui accordant une tape amicale. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Ah ~ Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide Jaejoong et toi ! J'imagine les dégâts ...**

**\- Mais ça va mieux toi ? T'étais dans un sacré état Changmin ! Je t'ai rarement vu comme ça !**

**\- Oui ~ ...** Répondit-il avec embarras ne souhaitant remettre le sujet sur le tapis. **Mes sœurs m'ont fait une scène hier, j'ai absolument rien compris ! Enfin, j'ai appris que c'est Ji Min qui m'a ramené,** notifia-t-il reconnaissant. **C'était cool de sa part ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas choquée ... Elle est bien rentrée ?**

**\- Bien sûr qu'elle est bien rentrée ! Elle m'a téléphoné en rentrant et je l'ai appelé ce matin pour voir si tout allait bien.**

**\- Mais quel gentleman !** Complimenta Changmin qui trouvait son ami très au soin envers sa princesse. **Que c'est mignon de s'inquiéter pour sa,-**

Mais Changmin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa remarque qu'il se figea en voyant Jaejoong renverser de l'eau sur Yunho avec un récipient qu'il s'était dépêché de remplir un peu plus tôt.

**\- Maintenant, on est quitte !** Déclara Jaejoong dans un regard vaniteux. **Oh ~ Changmin-ah ♥** , salua le cadet ravi de revoir l'ami de son frère.

**\- YAH !** S'exclama fortement Changmin faisant sursauter les deux frères. **Vous êtes en train de vous amuser et vous m'invitez même pas ?!!** Cracha-t-il, blessé de ne pas avoir participé à leur bataille.

Yunho souligna un faux sourire, blasé de son état dégoulinant et face au peu de compassion de son ami de fac.

**\- J't'en pris, entre Changmin !** Incita l'ainé presque avec ironie. **Désolé de te faire rentrer dans ce dépotoir ! Comme tu vois, Jaejoong et moi avons eu un petit différent,** laissa-t-il entendre en serrant la nuque de son petit frère qui se crispa à son contact.

Yunho referma la porte tout en tenant son frère maintenant que son ami de fac les avait rejoints dans leur habitat. Seulement, l'aîné retourna à sa véritable occupation qui était de prendre sa revanche sur son frère qui refusait d'effacer son air plaisantin sur son visage.

**\- Et à ton avis Jaejoong, qui c'est qui va tout nettoyer ?!**

Jaejoong soupira en baissant les épaules, saturé que son frère utilise le même refrain.

**\- Yah ! C'est quoi ça ?!** S'écria brusquement Changmin en pointant un doigt vers un des canapés du salon.

Les deux frères le suivirent du regard et affichèrent la même expression ébahie en voyant les deux tourtereaux réveillés et redressés.

Junsu et Yoochun se réveillèrent en même temps, complètement dans les vapes et les cheveux décoiffés. Ils ne comprirent pas de suite la scène qui se présentait en face d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent tous les deux de haut en bas sans aucun vêtement. Junsu baissa instantanément le visage par gêne en assimilant les événements de la soirée d'anniversaire et craignant de rejoindre son regard vers celui de son meilleur ami.

**\- Alors ça ... C'est gênant,** lança lentement le cousin qui se gratta la tête cherchant déjà une idée pour se sortir de la situation.

~ 

Cinq jeunes hommes étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine dans une ambiance tel un tribunal de justice. Aucun des acteurs n'osait se regarder en vue de la situation. La maison était silencieuse, vidée des invités de la veille qui étaient rentrés chez eux. Les cinq en avaient profité pour remettre un peu d'ordre avant de clarifier les événements qui unissaient Junsu et Yoochun.

Les deux hommes étaient assis à côté, tête baissée, rongés par la culpabilité. Jaejoong avait les bras croisés dans la défense, occupés à examiner en détail les deux coupables, prêt à briser un silence insoutenable.

**\- Vous avez couchés ensemble ?!!!** S'exclama brusquement le cadet en réveillant les acteurs de la pièce qui n'avaient dit mot.

Junsu se mordit la lèvre et osa jeter un regard désolé à son meilleur ami.

**\- Toi !** Nomma Jaejoong avec frayeur encore désappointé que son ami ne lui ait rien dit. **Je crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de t'envoyer en l'air avec mon cousin !**

**\- Allez Jaejoong !** Intervint Yoochun dans un ton calme voulant détendre l'atmosphère. **On va pas en faire toute une histoire ! C'est notre problème, ok ?! Ça ne regarde que nous !** Convainquit-il de façon adulte.

**\- Si c'est mon problème ! T'es MON cousin et c'est MON meilleur ami !** Insista le cadet en élevant la voix.

**\- Jaejoong !** Sermonna Yunho qui ne se privait pas de lui donner une tape derrière la tête. **Arrête de comporter comme un gamin ! Ils n'ont pas tort, c'est leur problème !**

Jaejoong croisa les bras, l'air boudeur ayant du mal à accepter leur acte. Mais il devait avouer la pointe de jalousie qui demeurait secrètement en lui et cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

Son téléphone vibra, faisant soupirer le cadet qui se demandait bien qui pouvait le déranger encore aujourd'hui.

**\- Allo ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu accueillante.

**\- ...**

**\- Euh ... Min Woo-ah ?**

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, offrant des regards méconnus de la part de Changmin et Yoochun, d'autres en alerte pour Junsu et un autre plus soucieux de la part du grand-frère.

Yunho n'appréciait pas l'objet de cet appel.

Contre son grès, les images de la veille revinrent hanter son esprit. Cet homme et lui, en train de s'embrasser.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne supportait pas d'avoir assisté à cette scène.

**\- Attend ! Est-ce que je peux te rappeler dans un moment ? OK. A tout de suite,** salua Jaejoong en raccrochant rapidement l'appel.

Junsu tentait de se faire tout petit sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de faire face au cadet.

**\- Tu lui as donné mon numéro ?!!!!** Cria le cadet enragé à l'idée que son meilleur ami fasse tout derrière son dos.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'engueules ?** Se défendit Junsu qui ne savait plus où se mettre. **Il te plaisait !! C'est une bonne chose non ?**

**\- Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, putain !** Lança violemment Jaejoong qui avait du mal à calmer son irritation.

Un froid glacial s'installa dans la pièce où aucune personne n'osait élever la voix par risque de se confronter à la colère de Jaejoong. Junsu se leva de façon lente et dans des mouvements maladroits.

**\- Je ... Je dois rentrer ...,** annonça l'étudiant dans une voix faible. **On se voit lundi hein ... Jaejoong-ah ...**

Le ton suppliant de son meilleur ami ne réussit pas à soulager les nerfs de Jaejoong qui lui offrit un simple regard haineux comme salutation. Junsu salua les autres par un hochement de tête et termina par un échange visuel complice avec Yoochun ne trouvant pas le courage de lui dire un seul mot. L'étudiant s'en alla de la maison et un nouveau poids s'enleva dans cette atmosphère lourde.

**\- Sacrée matinée ! J'ai bien fait de venir moi,** lança brusquement Changmin par taquinerie.

Yunho grimaça face au sadisme de son ami de fac et en profita pour lui jeter un chiffon sur sa figure. Mais suite à cette réplique, tous les regards se dirigèrent instantanément vers Yoochun qui se sentait désagréablement épier.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore** ?

Yunho se redressa, méditant à nouveau si le moment était bien choisi pour répondre à ses interrogations.

**\- Yoochun ... Pourquoi ... Tu nous as rien dit ?**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Ben ...,** intervint à son tour Changmin. **Que tu ... Tu sois de ce côté-là ?**

**\- Ah ~** ..., comprit le cousin qui ne semblait pas dérangé par le sujet. **Ben ... Je dirais pas que je suis gay ...**

**\- Ah Bon ? T'es quoi ? T'es Bi ?** Quémanda le cadet particulièrement curieux.

**\- J'en sais rien ... Je me pose pas trop la question sur ça !** Répondit-il de façon toujours neutre. **Je fais simplement des expériences, je profite ! Je n'ai pas envie de me coller une étiquette, c'est tout !**

Face à une telle réponse, les trois garçons se turent en face de Yoochun provoquant une certaine admiration pour chacun d'eux.

**\- Oh Yoochun ~ Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être aussi cool que toi ?** S'extasia Jaejoong, envieux. **T'es si mature ! Mais ... Ça aurait été bien que tu nous en parles non ? On est cousin ! On te jugera jamais Hyung et moi !** Tenta-t-il de lui assurer pour lui prouver leur confiance.

**\- Je sais très bien,** affirma le cousin dans un sourire reconnaissant. **Et je suis désolé si vous vous êtes inquiété,** s'adressa-t-il plus particulièrement à Yunho et Jaejoong. **Mais, je suis comme ça, j'aime pas vraiment parler de moi ... Alors, ne m'en voulait pas trop, hein ?**

Yunho acquiesça, soulagé d'entendre les explications de son cousin. Face à la mine soucieuse du cadet, Yoochun lui pinça les joues pour le détendre espérant revoir un beau sourire de sa part.

**\- En tout cas, Jaejoong, je me suis éclaté hier soir ! Tu peux être fier de toi !** Complimenta Yoochun avec un clin d'œil.

**\- J'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas amusé comme ça,** rajouta Changmin.

**\- Vous étiez tous pétés, ouais** , cracha Jaejoong avec amusement.

**\- Tss ~ T'as été le pire, Jaejoong ...** , lança son frère pour le ramener à sa place.

**\- Yah !** Grogna le cadet sous les faibles rires de Changmin et Yoochun.

**\- Mais, ce n'est pas ça le plus surprenant ! Je t'ai à peine vu boire Yunho,** remarqua Changmin assez surpris par son attitude d'hier. **C'est pas ton genre ! A moins que tu voulais encore jouer les gentlemans en face de Ji Min !**

**\- C'est pas vraiment ça ...,** répondit Yunho dans un ton embarrassé. **Euh ... J'aimerais juste éviter de me mettre dans un sale état maintenant ...**

Les mots du grand-frère tiltaient aux oreilles du cadet qui avait ressenti un court frisson dans tout son corps.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Sollicita Changmin qui ne le reconnaissait plus. **Ji Min avait apprécié le spectacle pourtant !**

Yunho semblait mal à l'aise par les propos de son ami, inquiétant le cousin qui n'avait jamais vu ce dernier dans cet étrange état. Les questions s'amplifiaient davantage quand il posa son regard sur Jaejoong qui avait discrètement baissé la tête.

**\- C'est pas une raison ...,** s'exprima Yunho de façon sérieuse. **Ça peut-être très dangereux ...**

L'incompréhension et la stupeur marquaient le visage de Changmin qui avait peu l'habitude de voir son ami aussi sérieux sur le sujet de l'alcool. Yunho n'avait absolument pas ce discours avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Ne voulant réinstaller un silence pénible, Yoochun prit en main les rennes de leur conversation.

**\- Justement Yunho ! Tu nous l'as pas présenté cette Ji Min** , rouspéta-t-il presque faussement. **Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?**

**\- Je voulais le faire hier, mais comme tu étais occupé à bécoter avec Junsu ...**

Le sourire de Yoochun se fana instantanément et les autres garçons pouffèrent face à la remarque cassante de Yunho.

**\- Désolé ...,** s'excusa faiblement le cousin soudainement gêné. **Enfin, profitons pour s'organiser une autre soirée pour que je la rencontre plus officiellement,** se rattrapa-t-il sous le regard exaspéré de l'ainé.

Jaejoong se fit plus silencieux, ne souhaitant plus être présent dans la conversation des plus âgés. Plus véritablement, il ne voulait plus les écouter parler. Surtout si le sujet principal était dirigé vers cette fille. Ji Min. Ça l'agaçait. Ça l'agaçait et Jaejoong ne savait même pas pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était le choc de voir cette fille embrasser son frère à sa fête d'anniversaire ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt qu'il en voulait à Yunho d'avoir été le dernier au courant pour sa relation ?

Il ne voulait plus être le dernier.

Il voulait être le premier à tout savoir à son sujet.

Parce que c'était son Hyung.

Et personne ne pouvait, être proche de Yunho que lui l'était.

Mais cela devenait plus difficile de dire qu'ils étaient proches après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Même si les deux frères s'étaient réconciliés, est-ce que cet accident n'aurait pas instauré une distance irrévocable entre eux ? Est-ce qu'à cause de cet accident, son frère et lui ne seraient plus aussi proches qu'avant ?

Ces pensées effrayaient Jaejoong.

Il ne voulait pas voir son frère s'éloigner.

Pas maintenant qu'il était en couple.

~

Face à la requête de son frère, Yunho tapa à répétition contre un clou planté au mur à l'aide d'un marteau sous le regard impatient de Jaejoong. Vérifiant que l'outil rouillé était bien implanté et solide, il agrippa le cadre photo avec précaution et l'installa sur le mur tout en le mettant le plus droit possible.

**\- Et voilà,** termina l'aîné en s'éloignant du mur pour admirer la position du cadre. **Ça te vas comme ça ?**

**\- Super ! Je te remercie, Hyung !** S'exprima Jaejoong dans des timides sourires.

C'était une œuvre d'art pour le cadet. Ce pêle-mêle était représentatif de sa propre personne et significatif parce qu'il avait été réalisé par les mains de Yunho. C'était le cadeau qui leur avait permis de se relier. C'était même beaucoup plus que ça pour Jaejoong. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple offrande. Il ne savait pas comment nommer ce sentiment.

**\- T'es vraiment doué,** nota-t-il presque jaloux du talent de son frère. **T'as pas besoin d'études pour être photographe, tu l'es déjà ! Eomma et Appa vont être surpris !**

Yunho sourit faiblement peu convaincu par ces propos, mais toutefois reconnaissant des compliments de son frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de savoir que son cadeau lui avait plu. C'était tout ce qui importait parce qu'il avait passé du temps pour le réaliser et il voulait que ce travail soit parfait.

Jaejoong se jeta sur son lit, complètement anéanti. Il était crevé et n'avait pas trouvé un moment de paix aujourd'hui pour se remettre de sa soirée d'anniversaire.

**\- Je suis fatigué ~** Se plaignit-il en nichant, sa tête dans son coussin. **Tant pis, demain, je vais pas en cours !**

**\- Je doute que ça soit une bonne excuse !**

**\- Merci pour ton soutien, Hyung !** Ironisa Jaejoong.

**\- T'as pas besoin de soutien, t'es un branleur !** Rétorqua Yunho avec amusement. **Et puisqu'on en parle ... Comment tu t'en sors en cours ?** Demanda-t-il les bras croisés.

**\- T'es lourd !** Reprocha Jaejoong qui voulait éviter le sujet. **Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre les cours et je ne fais pas mes devoirs,** finit-il par avouer péniblement. **Je suis pas aussi sérieux que toi !**

**\- Je veux pas te faire la morale,** répliqua le grand-frère. **Mais je doute que ça convienne à Eomma et Appa ! Tu sais comment ils sont ! Ils ne vont pas te lâcher ! Essaie de faire un peu d'effort Jaejoong !**

**\- C'est pas de ma faute si ce qu'on fait en cours ne me plait pas !** Rétorqua Jaejoong en montant un peu le ton.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ton avenir ?** Demanda Yunho de façon sérieuse tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère.

Yunho tenta de se montrer calme avec son frère cherchant à ce que ce dernier se confie à lui. Il voulait l'aider et avant tout éviter les conflits avec leurs parents au sujet du futur de Jaejoong.

Yunho observa l'air pensif de son frère qui fixait le plafond. En y réfléchissant, il avait peut-être posé cette question un peu trop facilement. Le sujet de l'avenir était angoissant et si loin de notre portée. Tout le monde était passé par ce cap à se demander ce qu'on devait faire dans notre vie. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait accomplir ? La question était délicate. Elle en était presque effrayante. Ouais. Le futur était effrayant. Yunho était lui-même passé par là, à savoir vers quoi sa vie allait se tourner une fois qu'il entrerait dans le monde du travail. Mais s'inquiéter autant pour son avenir nous fait gâcher l'instant présent qu'on devrait profiter. En réalité, la vie était bien compliquée.

Mais le plus dur était de donner un sens à sa vie.

Yunho soupira et s'installa aux côtés de son frère sur le matelas dans un silence étrange. Yunho avait beau essayer de jouer parfaitement le rôle du grand-frère, il savait qu'il manquait de qualification dans le domaine. Et il avait accumulé les erreurs. À se demander s'il était suffisamment mature pour conseiller son frère.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus Jaejoong ?** Demanda brusquement Yunho qui regardait à son tour le plafond tout en reposant sa tête sur son avant-bras.

**\- La musique ...**

Yunho le dévisagea, surpris d'avoir eu une réponse aussi rapide. Le sujet semblait évident pour Jaejoong mais il n'avait pas choisi le domaine le plus facile à conquérir si on était un minimum réaliste.

**\- Ok ...** , se contenta de répondre le grand-frère. **Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de faire quelque chose là-dedans ?**

Jaejoong se décida à rencontrer les prunelles de son frère, méditant à sa demande. Il revint à son point d'attention dans une expression vaincu.

**\- Tu crois sérieusement que Eomma et Appa vont me laisser filer dans ce monde ?** Lança-t-il en voyant s'éloigner le chemin qui lui correspondrait. **Tu parles ...**

Yunho souffla à nouveau ne pouvant qu'être d'accord sur les attentes de leurs parents. Ils avaient beau avoir l'air strict, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi insensibles pour refuser le choix de leur enfant.

**\- Je fais de la photographie, je te rappelle ! C'est un milieu difficile pour trouver un emploi stable et ils m'ont quand même encouragé !** Rassura-t-il pour permettre au cadet de ne pas abandonner.

**\- Toi, tu es doué ! T'as des capacités, Hyung ! Je suis pas comme toi ...** , avoua Jaejoong.

**\- Pourquoi tu te dévalorises comme ça, Jaejoong ?** Sollicita Yunho remarquant que son frère avait peu confiance en lui.

**\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'on serait du même niveau toi et moi,** se confia brusquement Jaejoong sentant le besoin de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. **Mais au fil du temps, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas ...,** continua-t-il dans une mine désappointée. **Je suis conscient des choses, Hyung ! C'est pour ça que maintenant que tout ce qui m'importe c'est profiter ... J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ces trucs ...**

Le grand-frère ne savait plus comment répliquer face aux aveux de son frère. Ça, c'était nouveau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion aussi sérieuse avec Jaejoong. Ce genre de conversation lui avait manqué et il en fut touché, même s'il ignorait pourquoi Jaejoong s'était subitement confié à lui malgré toutes les tensions qui régnaient dernièrement. Cependant, en réfléchissant sur ces paroles, ils avaient enfin une partie de sa réponse à ses questions. Le fait que Jaejoong se soit éloigné de lui depuis quelques années. Est-ce qu'il se sentait inférieur à son grand-frère ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient trop différents ? Est-ce que Jaejoong n'aurait pas souhaité avoir un frère avec qui il partagerait les mêmes choses en commun ?

**\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? Tu te sens inférieur ?**

Jaejoong le regarda à nouveau craignant ses précédentes paroles qui auraient pu, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, blesser son frère. Yunho tint ses prunelles afin d'être clair sur ces prochaines paroles.

**\- Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour ce que tu es Jaejoong ! Jamais je me suis permis de penser que j'étais en avantage sur toi, même si je suis peut-être plus âgé ! Ça veut rien dire ! Depuis tout petit on est proche ! Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous ! Tu me connais quand même** , insista-t-il pour supprimer toutes interprétations négatives. **Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !**

Les mots avenants du grand-frère rendirent le cadet dans un état à la fois embarrassé et comblé.

Depuis combien de temps Jaejoong avait attendu pour entendre ces mots ?

**\- Qu'importe qu'on soit différents tous les deux, je t'ai toujours aimé pour ce que tu es. Alors, ne te braque plus avec moi, d'accord ?** Termina-t-il dans un sourire confiant.

Jaejoong brisa l'échange intimidé par la sorte de déclaration que son frère venait de prononcer. Il rougit contre son grès, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine chaleur envahir son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils disaient qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était même normal. Pourquoi est-ce que le cadet se sentait aussi gêné ?

Toutefois, en écoutant son ainé, Jaejoong compris que Yunho s'était toujours inquiété pour lui et qu'il avait semblé souffrir de cette distance entre eux. C'était pas intentionnel. Ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong avait choisi d'agir ainsi. Il y avait des millions de raisons qui pourraient expliquer qu'ils étaient moins proches qu'auparavant. Mais il y avait surtout des tas de raisons qu'il ignorait et celles-ci étaient particulièrement ambiguës.

**\- Euh ...,** s'exprima maladroitement Jaejoong qui voulait changer de sujet. **Hyung ... Tu sors avec cette fille maintenant ?**

La question du cadet laissa sans voix Yunho qui ne s'attendait pas à parler de sa petite-amie aussi tôt avec son frère. Mais, le sujet brulait les lèvres du cadet en vérité. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait entre cette fille et lui retenant sa déception de côté au fait que son frère ne lui avait pas tenu au courant.

**\- Oh ... C'est vrai ... J'aurais dû t'en parler ... Ji min-ah ...**

Jaejoong n'aimait pas entendre ce prénom sortir de sa bouche.

Pourquoi ?

**\- C'est la fille du bus, hein ? Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais eu ...,** déclara Jaejoong dans un ton qui se voulait amusant pour ne montrer aucun sentiment qui risquerait de contredire ces véritables pensées.

**\- Ne doute pas de moi comme ça ! À entendre tes paroles, on te prendrait pour un Casanova !**

**\- Mais non, je ne doutais pas de toi !** Se rattrapa Jaejoong dans un sourire et une faible ironie. **C'est juste que j'étais étonné de te voir avec la fille qui te plaisait ! Ça aurait pu ne pas marcher ! Mais faut dire qu'on est des beaux gosses, Hyung ! C'est dans les gènes de la famille ! C'était inévitable !** Plaisanta Jaejoong pour rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable entre eux.

**\- Tss ~** , ricana l'aîné. **C'est pas faux !** Admit-il ! **Hahaha ! Je te la présenterais ! Tu verras, elle est cool !**

Jaejoong se contenta juste d'acquiescer avec un sourire, mais le cadet cachait bien son jeu. Il n'avait pas hâte de la rencontrer. En vérité, il ne voulait pas la voir devant ses yeux. Le cadet ne voulait pas la voir avec Hyung. Pas tous les deux. Pas ensemble, amoureux. Il ne voulait pas assister à cette scène. C'était comme si on lui prenait quelque chose en lui. Comment pouvait-il penser de cette façon alors qu'il devrait être au contraire heureux pour son frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille ? Sans la connaitre ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Quant à l'aîné, ce dernier était soulagé de constater que les choses allaient bien mieux entre eux et il espérait que cela continuerait ainsi dans le futur. Il espérait même être à nouveau proche de Jaejoong cette fois. Peut-être que les moments pénibles disparaîtraient s'ils agissaient comme des frères soudés qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Yunho ne voulait plus de conflit avec son frère. Il savait qu'il en demandait trop et que c'était loin d'être comme avant. Par exemple, pourquoi Jaejoong ne lui parlait-il pas à son tour de ces relations de cœur ? Et encore, pour Jaejoong c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait un homme qui traînait dans ces relations. C'était nouveau et Yunho n'aurait pas pensé que son frère serait de ce bord. Pas que ça le gênait, mais ... Pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas justement parce que le sujet était sensible ? Yunho l'avait prévenu non ? Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

Ce n'était pas demain que Jaejoong se confierait à lui alors.

Il attendrait.

Mais il avait pourtant ce pressentiment qui disait que Jaejoong avait une raison précise pour ne pas lui avouer que peut-être il aimait les hommes.

Cette raison était critique.

Yunho la craignait.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si un jour, il était amené à la connaitre.

~

Une nouvelle semaine de cours s'enchaîna pour les deux frères qui se trouvaient dans une situation plus conviviale entre eux. Leur parent n'avait pas manqué de leur faire la remarque en voyant que les deux frères ne se faisaient plus la tronche. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, au contraire, leur parent était rassuré de les voir en bons termes. Aucun parent n'aimait voir leur enfant en train de se disputer.

Ce matin, les frères commencèrent leur cours à la même heure leur obligeant à prendre le bus ensemble et comme le redoutait Jaejoong à rencontrer la petite-amie de son frère.

Elle était déjà là.

Yunho lui avait fait signe par la fenêtre en voyant le bus arriver à leur arrêt. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le véhicule de transport, Jaejoong eut un mouvement de retrait en apercevant son frère se diriger vers elle et lui jeter un vif baiser aux lèvres en toute discrétion des regards voyeur.

Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Jaejoong voyait leurs lèvres se toucher, son cœur allait se serrer aussi douloureusement ?

Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal ?

Son frère s'était retourné vers lui et l'encouragea à venir avec eux pour la présenter. Jaejoong essayait de montrer un minimum qu'il était enthousiaste et amical envers la jeune fille. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même sous ces sourires et ces questions polies, Jaejoong ne l'aimait pas. Il essaya pourtant de se mélanger à la conversation pour ne pas risquer de décevoir son frère qui ne montrait sans cesse ses dents à leur présence. Était-ce parce que les deux personnes les plus importantes étaient prés de lui ? Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Jaejoong avait parlé à la demoiselle pour lui demander si elle était intéressée pour être le modèle de son frère. Il dut lui avouer la vérité à ce moment sous le regard ébahi de son ainé qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attention de sa part.

Mais il regrettait.

Si Jaejoong n'avait pas fait cette demande à cette fille, est-ce qu'ils seraient ensemble comme maintenant ?

Ses pensées étaient horribles.

Comment pouvait-il penser aussi égoïstement ?

Yunho ne lui appartenait pas ...

_Appartenir ?_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il utilisait ce genre de vocabulaire avec son frère ?

~

Jaejoong pénétra dans la salle de classe comme à son habitude, dans un état déjà ennuyé. Il s'assit à son bureau habituel comme s'il était fatigué sans jeter un œil à la classe ou à accueillir quelques collègues à lui. Certains lui jetaient quelques mots plaisants sur sa précédente fête d'anniversaire. Jaejoong leur souriait tout de même et les remerciaient de leur présence, mais son sourire se fana en voyant apparaître son ... Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment l'appeler son meilleur ami ?

Junsu s'approcha de lui, hésitant, craignant de subir une nouvelle colère de sa part.

**\- Hey ! Jaejoong ...**

Ce dernier l'examina en fronçant le regard de façon méfiante se demandant s'il reconnaissait véritablement son meilleur ami.

**\- Tu me fais encore la gueule ?!** Constata Junsu dans une mine dépitée, espérant avoir faux, n'appréciant pas faire la tête avec Jaejoong.

**\- Non ...,** répondit seulement le cadet de façon énigmatique.

Junsu fit la moue malgré sa réponse. Il emprunta une chaise et la plaça en face du bureau de Jaejoong pour lui faire face et avoir une conversation espérant faire disparaître les malentendus.

**\- Je suis désolé Jaejoong ... C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! J'y peux rien si ton cousin m'a tapé dans l'œil !** Expliqua-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

**\- Je suis pas vraiment étonné qu'il t'ait plu ! Mon cousin est canon ! C'est dans les gênes de la famille** , se vanta-t-il dans un ton fier. **D'ailleurs, tu l'as contacté ?**

**\- J'ai pas pris son numéro ...,** avoua-t-il gardant sa déception pour lui-même. **Je voulais le faire, mais ... T'étais là et j'ai pas osé ...**

**\- Hum Hum ... Et tu veux que je te le donne, c'est ça ?** Rétorqua Jaejoong en ayant saisit ses intentions.

**\- Mais non !** Se rattrapa Junsu, affolé. **Enfin ...** , finit-il par avouer. **Si ça te dérange pas ...**

Jaejoong soupira sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler des histoires de cœurs de son cousin et son meilleur ami. Il avait été choqué, c'est vrai. Le cadet avait cruellement du mal à croire que deux personnes auxquels il tenait pouvaient être ensemble. Mais c'était pas une si mauvaise chose, au contraire. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur interdire un peu d'amour entre eux. Jaejoong finit par lui donner son numéro tout en insistant auprès de son ami d'arrêter de lui cacher des choses et de magouiller derrière lui. Junsu lui répondit par un sourire éclatant semblant heureux de savoir qu'il s'était arrangé avec Jaejoong et qu'en plus, il avait le numéro de Yoochun en main.

**\- T'as la queue qui remue !** Nota Jaejoong en voulant le narguer. **Au fait, mon cousin est un bon coup au lit alors ?** Osa-t-il demander sans gêne.

**\- À ton avi** s, laissa sous-entendre Junsu dans un sourire coquin qui rendit Jaejoong jaloux.

**\- Aish ! Quand je pense que tu t'es tapé mon cousin pour mon anniversaire et que moi, j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir les préliminaires avec Min Woo !** Cracha Jaejoong encore frustrée de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

**\- Il t'a contacté ?**

**\- Ouais ...** Euh, bégaya Jaejoong semblant intimidé. **On va peut-être se revoir ... Mais je t'en veux encore de nous avoir dérangés en pleine action ! T'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moment pour me chanter Joyeux Anniversaire ?!**

Junsu changea d'expression face aux propos de son ami. Jaejoong le remarqua n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état comme s'il était dérangé.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Euh ... Jaejoong, A ce sujet ...**

**\- Qu'est-ce t'as fait encore ?!** S'impatienta Jaejoong qui appréhendait une autre gaffe de la part de Junsu.

**\- C'est pas ça ... Écoute, il m'a demandé de pas t'en parler... Mais, je veux plus te cacher des choses Jaejoong ...**

Jaejoong s'inquiéta face à l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse de son meilleur ami.

**\- Je crois que Yunho t'as vu ... Avec Min Woo ...**

Le cadet coupa sa respiration tentant d'assimiler un à un ses propos qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Junsu.

**\- Dans la soirée, il est venu me voir ...** , expliqua maladroitement Junsu comme si les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. **Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ton frère ... Il avait l'air paniqué, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher... Il m'a pratiquement supplié ... C'était bizarre ! J'ai pas pu dire non en le voyant dans cet état !**   
**  
**

**\- Quoi ... ?**   
  


Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était un choc total. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était irréel. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.  
  


**\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ton frère ...,** continua Junsu.   
  


**\- Attend ...,** tenta Jaejoong qui avait du mal à recevoir l'impact de ses mots. **Junsu ...**   
  


Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la condition de son ami complètement subjuguée par le comportement de son frère.  
  


**\- Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de me mêler, mais je trouve ça déplacé de sa part d'agir comme ça avec toi ... Il n'a pas à s'immiscer de cette façon, c'est ta vie Jaejoong ! C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il te surveille comme ça,** avoua franchement Junsu qui avait du mal à apprécier le grand-frère de Jaejoong.   
  


Les deux étudiants n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion que le prof arriva en salle des classes pour commencer le cours.  
  


Mais Jaejoong n'était pas en état d'écouter quoique ce soit sur son cours d'histoire.  
  


Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que Junsu venait de lui dire ?  
  


Yunho avait fait quoi ?  
  


C'était impossible ...  
  


Pourquoi ?  
  


Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?  
  


Jaejoong était complètement chamboulé. Son monde venait lentement de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Yunho l'avait vu embrasser un autre homme. Alors, son frère savait déjà qu'il avait une attirance pour eux malgré qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Jaejoong ne voulait pas que son frère le sache. Du moins, pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le pire.  
  


Hyung lui avait empêché d'aller plus loin avec Min Woo ...  
  


Pourquoi ? Merde, pourquoi ?!  
  


Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?  
  


La réaction de Yunho devenait vraiment étrange. Cela ne se faisait pas entre frères.  
  


_" Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Hyung ? "_   
_  
_

Jaejoong était partagé par la colère et l'incompréhension. Il en voulait à son frère de s'être mêlé à sa vie privée alors que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il y avait une raison qu'il avait poussée à faire cela.  
  


Cette même raison. Cette explication indéfinissable. C'était flou. Il ne savait pas d'où cela provenait.  
  


Jaejoong ne supporterais pas cacher ses questions sans réponse. Il avait la rage. Il voulait faire en sorte que son frère lui crache son explication parce qu'il en allait être malade de cette situation.  
  


Quelque chose avait changé avec Yunho. Jaejoong devait se l'admettre. Peut-être que cela venait de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Cette nuit. Mais, cela reviendrait à dire que les choses ne pourront plus être comme avant. Cet incident avait peut-être changé à jamais leur relation et que leur lien fraternel était mis en danger.  
  


Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?  
  


Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette longue journée de cours prenne fin et courir jusqu'à sa maison pour parler à son frère  
.

Le cadet ne pouvait plus attendre.  
  


~

La maison était dans une tranquillité absolue, idéal pour travailler dans des conditions de travail. Yunho avait terminé sa journée plus tôt, lui laissant une petite après-midi qui pourrait lui permettre d'avancer sur un projet qu'il effectuait dans sa filière. Il s'était installé dans le salon avec son ordinateur en main tout en rédigeant un rapport de plusieurs pages qu'il confectionnait avec son groupe.

Parfaitement concentré dans sa tâche, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer jusqu'à ce qu'une personne de la famille annonce son entrée.

**\- Je suis arrivé !** Annonça Jaejoong pensant assister à une scène familiale chez lui.

Yunho releva la tête et aperçut son frère en train de le regarder travailler.

**\- Ah ! Tu as déjà fini ?** Constata Yunho en pianotant plusieurs mots sur son écran.

Jaejoong acquiesça silencieusement.

Son état se différenciait entièrement avec celui de son frère.

Le cadet devait lui parler.

Mais en voyant l'aîné pris dans son travail, Jaejoong réévalua son souhait de mettre les choses aux clairs avec son frère. Le cadet l'observa lentement, ayant toujours du mal à croire que Yunho avait agi ainsi à son anniversaire. Presque, il avait du mal à le reconnaître.

Jaejoong faisait mine qu'il occupait ses mains, mais il tournait complètement en rond dans la cuisine en se demandant s'il devait se lancer ou non.

**\- Appa et Eomma ne sont pas arrivés ?** Lança Jaejoong mal à l'aise.

**\- Non, ils vont pas tarder,** répondit-il focalisé sur son travail.

Être ignoré, Jaejoong n'appréciait pas ce sentiment. En particulier quand il s'agissait de son frère et cela avait le don de l'agacer et de revenir sur son choix de discuter avec ce dernier.

Son humeur tempérée revint à la charge en pensant aux actes de son frère.

Il posa lâchement son sac sur un des canapés du salon et s'approcha de la position de son aîné tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ses poings étaient tendus, se préparant mentalement à cette conversation qui allait prendre des répercussions. Il aurait pu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuer leur petit train de vie entre frère.

Mais Jaejoong ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même.

Il voulait absolument savoir.

**\- Faut que je te parle.**

Le ton froid du petit-frère força Yunho à quitter les yeux de son ordinateur et à rejoindre son regard au sien.

Un frisson désagréable le traversa quand il fit face à l'intensité du regard de son frère. Yunho s'inquiéta, se disant que peut-être Jaejoong voulait se confier à lui malgré une certaine appréhension.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Quémanda le grand-frère avec une petite crainte.

Jaejoong le regarda droit dans les yeux réussissant à déstabiliser Yunho qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine expression sur ces traits.

**\- J'ai ... J'ai appris des choses concernant ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, durant mon anniversaire ...**

Yunho se redressa attendant une sorte de sentence sortir de la bouche de Jaejoong.

**\- Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir parce que tu lui as demandé de se taire, mais ... Junsu m'a dit ce que tu as fait ...**

Yunho ne mit pas une seconde pour comprendre de quoi Jaejoong parlait. Ces yeux ne cachaient pas sa surprise et se baissèrent instantanément au sol pour éviter le regard du cadet. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Jaejoong ne devait pas savoir. Junsu ne devait pas lui dire. Son attitude n'était pas normale, Yunho le savait pertinemment. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait se confronter à son frère aussi tôt.

Non.

Pas question.

Si Yunho répliquait, il s'embrouillerait encore pour une raison bien complexe.

Il refusait cela.

**\- On dirait que tu vois de quoi je parle, hein ?** Supposa certainement Jaejoong en observant l'état de son frère.

Yunho clôt ses paupières refusant de participer à cette conversation.

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un ton plus dur qu'il ne voulait.

Le grand-frère se pinça les lèvres, ignorant quoi lui répondre.

**\- Pourquoi ?!** Répéta Jaejoong qui voulait désespérément une réponse.

**\- Tu veux pas te mettre un peu à ma place, Jaejoong ?!** Lança le frère sans aucune sympathie.

**\- Pardon ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas ces derniers mots.

**\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé que le fait que je te vois batifoler avec un mec m'aurait fait quelque chose alors que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur tes préférences ?! Ça s'est passé à la maison et avec un inconnu ! Tu venais à peine de le rencontrer !! Je me suis juste inquiété et je n'avais pas envie de te voir faire une connerie !!** S'expliqua clairement le grand-frère en haussant la voix.

Jaejoong garda la bouche ouverte, n'appréciant aucunement ses dires. Il sentait ses nerfs le lâcher et sortir tout ce qui allait lui passer par la tête.

**\- Une connerie ?! Mais merde Yunho ! T'as pas à intervenir dans ma vie privée juste parce que t'es mon frère ! T'as pas à t'en mêler ! T'as pas à diriger ma vie ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'agir ainsi, hein ?** S'écria le cadet dans une expression plus chagrinée que colérique.

Les mots de son petit-frère affectèrent l'ainé. Certes, Jaejoong avait raison, mais ce n'était pas dans une mauvaise intention qu'il avait agi de cette façon. Il était peut-être un peu trop protecteur, c'était vrai. Mais c'était sa façon d'être, l'ainé s'était toujours comporté de cette manière avec son frère et depuis tout petits. C'était une habitude, presque instinctif. Il ne le contrôlait pas lui-même.

Mais au final, tout ça, ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse.

**\- Ok, Jaejoong ! Puisque t'as pas envie d'essayer de me comprendre, si tu veux je ne te parle plus, je ne vis plus ici, je sors de ta vie si ça t'arrange ! C'est ça que tu veux ?!**

**\- Tu ne comprends pas ...,** lâcha Jaejoong presque mélancoliquement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?! Après ce que tu viens de me cracher à la gueule, c'est plutôt compréhensible ?!** Fulmina Yunho qui commençait à perdre patience sous les paroles de son frère.

**\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ...**

Yunho fronça les sourcils complètement perdus par le dialogue qu'il entretenait. Il ne savait plus quel était l'objet de cette discussion, ni pourquoi ils se criaient l'un sur l'autre. Les choses se compliquaient à nouveau et l'ainé commençait à étouffer.

**\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Jaejoong !** S'exclama l'ainé en se massant les tempes.

**\- C'est toi qui dévies la conversation, Hyung ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça l'autre soir ?! Dis-moi pourquoi ?!**

Yunho faisait un blocage total sur cette simple question auquel il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Tout comme un problème de maths qui lui filerait la migraine. C'était encore pire.

**\- Tu sembles connaitre mieux que moi la réponse,** répondit soudainement Yunho plus calmement en le défiant du regard. **Parle, au lieu de me répéter quinze fois la question !**

**\- Tu as peur de me le dire en face ...,** souffla Jaejoong s'apercevant de l'ampleur de la discussion qui devenait plus grave.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** Demanda Yunho avec prudence.

**\- Tu n'as pas aimé me voir avec Min-Woo comme moi je n'aime pas te voir avec Ji Min.**

C'était pire qu'une secousse. Le heurt était plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ces mots ...

Yunho n'avait pas aimé ces mots.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il allait devenir fou, bon sang !

Il n'avait pas apprécié le sens de cette phrase. Ça n'avait rien de banal. Cela sortait de l'ordinaire. Ces mots n'auraient jamais dû être prononcés entre eux.

Jamais.

Ce n'était pas normal de se dire cela entre frères.

Pourquoi est-ce que Jaejoong rendait les choses si compliquées entre eux ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter ?

Mais Yunho refusa de méditer sur un chemin dangereux. Un chemin qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer. Ni même d'exister.

Il se contenta d'ignorer le vrai problème qui demeurait entre le cadet et lui.

**\- C'est nouveau ça ... Parce que maintenant tu n'apprécies pas Ji Min ?** Lança Yunho abasourdi de voir que Jaejoong pouvait se montrer si faux en face de lui. **Tu comptais me le dire quand ?!**

Seulement, Jaejoong n'était pas dupe. Il vit son frère se lever du canapé dans un état agité et particulièrement fuyant. Yunho fuyait le véritable problème de cette conversation et cette image peina Jaejoong qui espérait que son frère pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

**\- Ji Min n'est pas le problème ..**., tenta le cadet en s'opposant à Yunho qui s'emportait dans une colère soudaine.

**\- Putain Jaejoong ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu la détesterais alors que tu la connais à peine,** haussa Yunho perdu dans une indignation. **D'où tu te permets de la juger et c'est à moi que tu fais des leçons de morales comme quoi je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie ? ! Tu penses que t'es mieux peut-être ?!**

L'aîné bougeait dans tous les sens dans la pièce de salon contrastant avec l'état de son frère plus silencieux. Voir Jaejoong aussi peu réactif à ses répliques avait réussi à le mettre davantage en rogne.

Mais toute cette mise en scène était au final une carapace que l'aîné essayait de se construire.

Yunho en était aussi conscient que Jaejoong.

**\- Arrête ton cinéma, Hyung ! J'y crois pas à ta petite crise de nerfs que t'es en train de me faire là !**

**\- Ah ... Comme si j'avais envie de me prendre la tête avec toi ...,** lâcha l'aîné avec ironie.

**\- T'es en train de fuir !!** Gueula Jaejoong qui se montrait plus impatient.

Le grand-frère se plaqua les mains sur le visage dans l'accablement. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à gérer cette dispute.

Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Ils ne devaient pas avoir cette discussion.

**\- Tais-toi ..**., cracha faiblement Yunho sans aucune politesse.

**\- T'es un lâche ! Moi, je commence à en avoir marre de cette situation ...**

**\- TAIS-TOI !**

**\- Putain, Hyung ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé entre nous...**

**\- Arrête ! Arrête Jaejoong !** Supplia le grand-frère avec impulsivité. **LA FERME ! Ne m'oblige pas à être violent toi !**

Yunho ne fixait plus Jaejoong n'arrivant pas à croire à la scène qu'il vivait laissant Jaejoong désemparé par la réaction de son ainé. Jaejoong était proche de la vérité, de lui dire en détail le mal-être qui régnait dans son âme. Ce putain de poids qu'il retenait et qu'il le consumait. Il était à deux doigts d'une délivrance.

Mais, le cadet se retenait malgré tout, parce que son frère n'était pas du tout de son côté et il ne semblait pas lui non plus se mettre à sa place. Yunho n'était-il pas sensé le protéger ?

Jaejoong en arrivait à le détester à cet instant ....

Son comportement était pire que misérable.

Ce n'était pas cela un grand-frère ...

**\- "Tu peux compter sur moi" .... J'en ai marre de t'entendre rabâcher des promesses que t'es même pas capable de tenir ...,** protesta Jaejoong en retenant des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Jaejoong tremblait en comprenant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière après cette discussion. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû se taire et ignorer les actions de son frère.

Leur relation s'était fragilisée à un point culminant ...

Est-ce qu'il y aurait une chance pour que tout soit comme avant ?

Jaejoong ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait en vérité ...

Et c'était ce sentiment qui lui foutait la trouille.

**\- Tu sais quoi,** répliqua Yunho complètement paniqué par leur altercation. **Je vais faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu ! Et t'en feras de même ... Ce sera mieux comme ça !** Se résolut Yunho qui n'avait que cette solution à proposer.

L'aîné s'éloigna pour ne plus avoir à supporter le visage étranger de son frère. Étranger. Jaejoong ne le regardait plus de la même façon. En vérité, ils ne se regardaient plus comme des frères. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils pénétraient dans le regard à l'un et à l'autre en cherchant quelque chose qui leur était inconnu ? Pourquoi se fouillaient-ils le regard alors qu'ils connaissaient tout de l'autre ?

**\- C'est ça ! Fuis, Yunho ! Quel bel exemple !** Félicita faussement le cadet qui se perdait dans ses émotions. **Mais ne te donne pas cette peine, je vais faire en sorte que tu vois plus ma tronche ce soir !**

Yunho s'était automatiquement retourné face à l'emportement de son frère qu'il savait d'immaitrisable et cela l'amena dans la prudence, ne souhaitant que Jaejoong fasse n'importe quoi en ville.

Jaejoong lui envoya sa haine et sa déception qui se mélangeait à son expression brisée par un simple échange visuel.

**\- Jaejoong ...,** appela le frère qui fut trahi par la tristesse de son frère.

Parce qu'au final, Yunho détestait voir son frère souffrir. C'était pire que tout comme vision.

**\- T'es un enfoiré !** Craqua Jaejoong qui ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par la peine. **J'en ai marre que tu prennes toujours les décisions ! Ça ne se passera pas comme tu le voudras ! T'es pas mon père et j'ai plus vraiment envie que tu sois mon frère ...**

**\- Jaejoong-ah !**

**\- Non ! Je me casse !** Annonça-t-il dans une voix cassée par les sanglots.

Jaejoong s'était précipité vers la sortie pour s'enfuir de la maison. Le claquement violent de la porte était le signal de la fin de leur conversation laissant le grand-frère seul, immobile dans le salon où toute vie semblait éteinte. Il n'avait pas pu émettre un mouvement pour retenir son frère alors qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne revienne plus chez eux.

Son cœur s'était affolé n'ayant pas réussi à gérer cette confrontation éprouvante. Il avait du mal à respirer sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas agi comme il fallait avec Jaejoong.

C'était un mauvais Hyung.

Yunho n'était pas idiot ...

Il essayait même de se mentir à lui-même.

Mais, il savait purement que les choses avaient changé entre eux même s'il essayait de le nier ou d'arranger leur relation à sa sauce.

C'était de sa faute ...

C'était lui qui avait remis en cause la nature de leur relation ...

Mais quelle nature ? Ils étaient frères pourtant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait un problème et les deux frères en avaient conscience.

Sauf qu'ils ignoraient où cela allait les mener.

Mais, il y avait pire qu'avoir conscience ....

C'était d'avoir des sentiments.


	6. And I swear to myself never

~ 

Jaejoong se contentait de vivre la nuit, profitant des boîtes de nuit et bars avec quelques collègues, histoire de se changer les idées. Il buvait sans limites n'ayant aucune conscience du danger qu'il courrait. Ils suivaient ses camarades à chaque endroit où ils allaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une boîte de nuit où le volume de la musique était à son maximum empêchant les gens de s'écouter parler. C'était parfait pour le cadet qui avait besoin de sentir la musique prendre possession de son âme pour l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Un monde où les angoisses n'existeraient pas. Un monde où les gens ne le décevraient plus. Un monde plus libre.

Est-ce à cela que se résumerait sa vie ? Picoler sans relâche, s'amuser avec les mêmes personnes, travailler, se disputer avec son frère, chercher quelqu'un pour se soulager, tout cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Putain, cette société n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il en avait marre de leurs principes, normes et autres lois auxquelles on était obligé de se plier. Tout était une question d'image et de statut. C'était pitoyable et d'un ennui. Les gens qu'il épiait sous ses yeux en train de danser étaient tous les mêmes. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Le cadet prit une nouvelle gorgée à cette pensée. S'il continuait à méditer dans cette direction, il allait devenir dingue.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, ne pensant pas à demain où il devait à nouveau revenir en cours. Cette routine le fatiguait. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner à la maison. Il ne voulait pas sa famille. Pas ce soir. Jaejoong voulait les oublier quelque temps.

C'était dans ces objectifs de la soirée de choisir des proies pour satisfaire son désir. Il avait partageait la salive de plusieurs personnes dont il se souvenait à peine du visage. Des mecs ... Des meufs ... Jaejoong ne les comptait plus.

C'était trop facile ...

Pourquoi était-ce si banal aujourd'hui d'embrasser quelqu'un alors qu'on définissait le baiser comme une preuve d'amour ? C'était même défini comme un jeu maintenant. Il n'y avait plus de sentiment dans cet intime geste. En faisant cet acte, Jaejoong avait de quoi commérer avec ces amis.

Mais ... Il ne ressentait rien.

Chaque lèvre qu'il touchait ne lui amenait rien. Aucune palpitation. Rien. Le cadet avait beau approfondir ses embrassades dans cette fâcheuse quête pour savoir ce que c'était qu'un véritable baiser. Mais ... Tout ce qu'on racontait à ce sujet n'était apparemment que des mensonges. Est-ce pour ça que tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde ? Parce qu'ils ne ressentaient rien ? Parce que c'était trop facile ?

Est-ce son cœur n'était pas déjà en train de pourrir à l'intérieur parce qu'il ignorait ce sentiment ?

Ou peut-être qu'il avait déjà ressenti ...

_Ses lèvres dans son cou ..._

Ce constat tua Jaejoong à savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir cette chance de ressentir cette étrange tendresse. Est-ce que c'était ainsi qu'on devait vivre ? Est-ce que les gens vivaient pour que chacun éprouve cette émotion ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui interdisait alors ?

Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils le droit et lui non ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ça soit lui ...

Cette personne dont il avait le même sang ...

~

Yunho se leva de bonne heure contrairement à son habitude. Il retrouva sa mère en train de boire son café qui l'accueillait avec surprise. Il avait du mal à sourire devant son géniteur avec son état d'âme. Il avait très mal dormi. L'aîné n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit confrontant ses pensées qui envahissait son esprit l'empêchant de trouver la paix. Alors, Yunho savait qu'il serait difficile d'effacer ces traits fatigués en face de sa mère pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et observa son aînée dont les yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Sa condition l'alarma et tenta de l'appeler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

**\- Eomma ? Ça va pas ?**

La mère le regarda comme si elle venait de se réveiller, une main à la tempe. Elle affichait un sourire crispé espérant voir disparaître l'air inquiet sur le visage de son fils.

**\- Oh ... Excuse-moi ... J'ai la tête ailleurs** , expliqua-t-elle.

Elle soupira n'arrivant pas à garder pour elle ce qui la dérangeait en si bon matin.

**\- Ah ~ ... Ton frère n'a pas dormi ici,** annonça-t-elle avec une mine peinée. **Il m'a appelé à quatre heures du matin pour me l'annoncer ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ...**

Yunho clôt péniblement ses yeux. Il savait que son frère s'était permis de faire n'importe quoi dehors, mais il espérait au moins qu'il avait prévenu ses parents. On ne savait même pas où il était, avec qui il était. N'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver. Pourquoi Jaejoong ne comprenait-il pas ça ? Leur parent ne serait jamais tranquille s'il agissait éternellement de cette manière.

Mais, Yunho se sentait responsable de son état. Il avait été incapable d'avoir une conversation calme avec son frère ne serait-ce que pour améliorer un minimum leur problème.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère agit comme ça en ce moment ?** Quémanda la mère à Yunho espérant qui lui donne une réponse.

Mais, Yunho n'en avait pas. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas lui en donner. Il savait seulement une partie du mal-être de Jaejoong. Le reste, il l'ignorait. L'ainé avait de moins en moins l'impression de connaitre son frère.

**\- Je sais pas ... Jaejoong ne s'exprime pas trop,** se contenta de répondre le grand frère par politesse. **J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, mais je trouve qu'il s'est beaucoup enfermé sur lui-même ... Ça ne doit pas être une bonne période pour lui, Eomma. Je pense qu'il est un peu perdu et qu'il a envie de se rebeller ... Mais, il n'est pas si inconscient que ça ! Ça ira, Eomma,** consola-t-il en utilisant les seuls arguments qu'il avait pour la convaincre.

**\- T'étais pas du tout comme ça pourtant** , remarqua la mère. **Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'il ne veut pas nous en parler ...**

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas en parler.

**\- On est différent Jaejoong et moi ... Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va aussi mal pour lui. Tu sais comment on est les jeunes ...**

**\- Ça fait peur ... J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas conscients du danger** , nota la mère qui ne cachait pas son anxiété pour autant.

Yunho avait beau essayer de la rassurer, c'était une mère. C'était naturel de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants pour importe ce qu'on leur disait. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place, ni la comprendre. Yunho ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir un enfant, mais il savait combien la tâche était difficile. Il n'était qu'un frère du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne l'était plus aux yeux du cadet. Parce qu'au final, Yunho n'avait peut-être jamais su ce qu'était le rôle du grand frère. Il avait fait pire qu'échouer.

Il avait tout détruit.

L'ainé ne voyait plus comment il pouvait arranger les choses maintenant.

C'était hors de sa portée.

C'était un problème auquel il ne pouvait pas résoudre, et pire.

Il n'y avait aucune solution.

~

Tout au long de la journée, il n'y avait eu aucune trace de Jaejoong. Il était 18 h passé. Les cours étaient déjà terminés et il n'avait même pas pointé le bout de son nez à la maison. Yunho était plus inquiet que désemparé à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il ne pensait plus à la situation entre eux à cet instant, mais plus tôt si Jaejoong était bien sain et sauf. Yunho s'épargna les scénarios graves qui viraient à la paranoïa. Sa préoccupation maladive le perdrait. En partie lorsque cela concernait Jaejoong. Et lorsqu'il repensait à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés après leur dispute, Yunho était pratiquement certain qu'il ferait n'importe quoi. C'était un rebelle, il n'avait rien du tout d'un enfant sage. Ses pensées n'hésitaient pas à aller plus loin en se remémorant le fameux gars de l'anniversaire que Jaejoong avait embrassé. Était-il avec lui ? Bon sang, ce mec ne lui présageait rien de bon.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'était pas stupide n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Lorsque Yunho était passé à table, c'était dans une ambiance glaciale qu'il mangeait avec un père et une mère silencieux, même si l'homme de la maison affichait son irritation rien qu'à la vue de son froncement de sourcil. Yunho pouvait même le voir serrer les dents pour tenter de se canaliser. Le fils commençait sérieusement à paniquer tout en faisant agiter sa jambe droite en signe de frustration. Il y avait différente situation qui s'offrait à lui : soit Jaejoong avait fugué, soit il avait disparu, soit il revenait, mais devait se préparer à une tempête à la maison. Quelle que soit celle qui se réalisera, aucune n'était bonne à prendre.   
  
  
À la fin du repas, Yunho regarda son téléphone comme étant le seul objet qui pouvait le rassurer. Il lisait péniblement les nombreux messages qu'il avait envoyés à son frère sans aucun retour de réponse. Jaejoong ne répondait pas non plus aux appels. Merde, à quoi ça lui servait d'avoir un portable ? Sa petit-amie, Ji Min, l'avait contacté pour lui demander de se voir, mais Yunho était contraint de rejeter sa proposition. Il n'avait aucunement la tête à sortir même s'il pensait que la présence de Ji Min le détendrait. Yunho se trouvait même ridicule de s'acharner autant l'esprit sur son frère alors que cela devait être le contraire. Ji Min devait lui remplir ses pensées. Pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas ?   
  
  
Cela aussi, ce n'était pas normal ...   
  
Yunho entama sa nuit sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur ses jambes et lunettes à son nez pour terminer les derniers projets qu'il devait remettre pour ses études. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'occuper, mais jamais il n'arriverait à trouver le sommeil si c'était pour s'inquiéter encore sur son frère. Il savait qu'il en faisait trop et c'était cette attitude qui le mettait mal à l'aise.   
  
  
À 1 heure du matin, Yunho somnolait devant son écran qui avait cruellement fatigué ses yeux. Il était presque à deux doigts de tomber dans le pays des rêves qu'il fut réveillé par des cris de colère qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Yunho sursauta, le cœur battant tout en se redressant avec des yeux mi-clos. Il fronça les sourcils en prenant attention à ce qui se passait en dessous. Sauf qu'il était incapable de discerner un seul mot. Il se leva de son lit dans l'urgence et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour entendre plus clairement les échos du salon.   
  
  
**\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?! Est-ce que tu sais, à quel point on était inquiet, ta mère et moi ?!**  
  
  
Yunho se tendit en écoutant la colère qui ne pouvait être dirigée vers une seule personne.   
  
  
Jaejoong ...   
  
  
**\- Ton téléphone te sert à quoi ?! Je te rappelle que tu vis dans cette maison si j'ai besoin de te rappeler ! Tu veux que je te foute dehors ?!** Cracha le père pris par la rage face à la conduite de son fils.   
  
  
Yunho descendit silencieusement les escaliers voulant assister à la scène de ses propres yeux. La mère tenta de retenir son mari d'un bras pour le calmer étant donné qu'il avait les poings serrés ne retenant plus son énervement. Les scènes de disputes familiales étaient sans doute les plus horribles à assister. Yunho était sans mot, peu habitué à voir ses parents et son frère se bagarrer. Pas à ce point-là.   
  
  
**\- T'es chiant ... Tu parles trop fort ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- QUOI ?!** S'ahurit le père face à la remarque de son fils. **Qu'est-ce tu viens de dire ?**   
  
  
Yunho comprit à la seconde que Jaejoong n'était pas dans son état, le faisant redoubler de crainte. Il vit son père s'approcher du cadet et lui prendre sans douceur le menton pour vérifier son regard.   
  
  
**\- C'est quoi ces yeux rouges Jaejoong ?!** Demanda ironiquement le père. **Est-ce que tu es en train de me prendre pour un con ?!**   
  
  
**\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais chier !** Répliqua Jaejoong dans une voix monotone en repoussant son père, n'ayant aucun contrôle de son corps las. **Fous-moi la paix ! T'as pas à dire ce que je dois faire ! J'ai passé l'âge de t'écouter ...**   
**  
**  
**\- T'es qu'un pauvre gamin immature ! Tu nous fais honte !** S'exaspéra le père qui ne se retenait plus dans les mots. **Qu'est-ce que t'as pris Jaejoong ?! Hein ?!**   
  
  
Yunho observa son frère souligner un sourire sarcastique.   
  
  
**\- J'ai fumé !** Répondit le cadet sans aucune honte. **J'ai fumé de l'herbe, t'es content ?! Je fais ce que je veux maintenant ! C'est pas toi qui me diras quoi faire de ma vie ! Je t'emmerde !** Lança violemment Jaejoong dans un regard noir.   
  
  
La claque sur la joue du cadet était partie de plein fouet, immobilisant les autres membres de la famille, dont la mère horrifiée, une main à la bouche. Jaejoong était tombé à terre. Son corps épuisé l'empêchait de tenir équilibre. Il avait la tête qui tournait, rien ne lui semblait réel autour de lui. Jaejoong voyait les choses se passer au ralenti. Il était moue, sonné, complètement shooté. Il n'était plus maître de lui.   
  
  
Jaejoong se tint sur ses avant-bras et releva la tête vers son père pour lui lancer toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Il voulait défier son père et ce comportement était plus qu'inacceptable pour ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à lever à nouveau la main sur lui.   
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait plus supporter cette scène et accourra en direction de son frère pour se mettre entre eux pour le protéger. Il plaça ces mains en face de lui dans la défense pour essayer de raisonner son père.   
  
  
**\- Appa arrête s'il te plait !** Implora Yunho peiné de voir sa famille de battre en elle. **Je t'en prie !**   
  
  
Le père de Yunho souffla fortement. Ce dernier avait cruellement du mal à se canaliser par les mots de Jaejoong aussi violents soient-ils. La présence de Yunho réussit pourtant à lui faire abandonner ses pulsions, mais la peine qu'il lisait dans le regard de son fils était un meilleur déclenchement.   
**  
**  
**\- "La violence ne résout rien " ! C'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit Appa** , convainquit Yunho pour être sur d'effacer les intentions de son père envers Jaejoong. **Je t'en pris ...**   
  
  
Le père lâcha un soupir afin de stopper cette dispute qui allait bien trop loin. Il jeta un dernier regard à Jaejoong qui était toujours sur le sol dans un état déplorable.   
  
  
**\- Je vais m'occuper de lui** , annonça l'aîné afin de rassurer ses parents.   
**  
**  
**\- Fais-lui prendre une douche,** lança le père assez amèrement.   
  
  
Ce dernier s'en alla du salon pour retourner dans la chambre. Yunho rencontra les prunelles de sa mère qui était affreusement attristée par cette altercation. Yunho essaya de la réconforter avec des mots de soutiens tout en insistant qu'il s'occuperait de Jaejoong cette nuit. Il était certain que ces parents ne seront pas en paix pensant peut-être qu'ils avaient échoué dans l'éducation du cadet. Mais Yunho ne voulait pas croire en cela. Jaejoong n'était pas misérable ni une racaille venant des quartiers difficile. Son frère était simplement perdu. Il était paumé comme n'importe qui dans ce monde. Personne n'avait admis que c'était facile d'être humain. Yunho le premier. Même s'il savait qu'il était très mal placé de faire la morale ou quoique ce soit d'autres à son frère, il devait au moins l'aider à se relever.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne devait pas abandonner.   
  
  
Il avait encore tellement à apprendre et à découvrir tout comme lui.   
  
  
Yunho redressa son frère qui était d'une mollesse absolue dans tous les membres de son corps. Il n'envoya aucun échange visuel à son frère se contentant de prendre un des bras de Jaejoong pour le mettre autour de son cou et l'amener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Jaejoong avait encore un peu conscience, mais il semblait trop difficile de demander à son propre corps d'avancer d'un pas. L'aîné garda ses plaintes pour lui et resta silencieux en montant à l'étage. Il porta ensuite son frère vers la salle de bain afin de lui donner une bonne douche froide afin de lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

Planté dans la pièce, Jaejoong poussa sans ménage son frère pour qu'il se dégage de sa position et tomba à nouveau sur le carrelage froid. Le cadet tapa sa tête contre le mur pour reprendre vie voyant que sa tête était complètement embrouillée par des pensées noires et mélangées sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Yunho n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi déprimé et respira douloureusement à cette vision. Il approcha un pas vers son frère, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.  
 **  
**  
**\- Vas-t-en !**  
  
  
Yunhi serra les dents refusant de s'abaisser aux ordres de son frère qui semblait au bout du gouffre. Il ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur le visage de son frère dans une expression fermé.   
  
  
Comprenant que son grand-frère refusait de l'écouter, Jaejoong leva le menton vers lui dans une mine des plus effrayantes. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait son frère, il perdait tout moyen. Et c'était horriblement frustrant.   
**  
**  
**\- Dégage !! J'ai pas envie de te voir !!** Insista maladroitement le cadet en se perdant dans ses émotions.   
  
  
Yunho n'en mordit pas, continuant de tenir l'échange dans l'objectif de défier son frère et indirectement de le déstabiliser.   
  
  
Et il réussit.   
  
  
Jaejoong paniqua en remarquant que les yeux de son frère ne changeaient pas de direction et surtout qu'il était incapable d'y lire le moindre sentiment. Dans les siens, c'était tout le contraire. Yunho pouvait tout déchiffrer dans ses prunelles qui commençaient à être mouillées. Jaejoong était tellement embarrassé.   
**  
**  
**\- Mais dégage !** Pria Jaejoong qui se sentait faible à la présence de son frère.   
  
  
Ne supportant plus de voir son frère se faire autant de mal, l'aîné s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa taille et lui faire face.   
  
  
**\- Je suis pas là pour te faire des leçons et ... Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas en position pour te dire quoique ce soit ...,** s'exprima doucement Yunho espérant calmer l'état de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Alors, ne dis rien,** lança froidement Jaejoong le regard fuyant.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille Jaejoong ?** Demanda Yunho comme une sorte d'ultimatum.   
  
  
Jaejoong resta toutefois silencieux à sa demande réfléchissant lui-même à la question. Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il voulait. Il était sur le point de craquer.   
  
  
**\- J'avais pas l'intention de partir de toute façon,** remarqua l'aîné espérant en quelque sorte rassurer le cadet.   
  
  
Yunho croisa ses jambes au sol pour s'asseoir correctement souhaitant pouvoir discuter calmement avec son frère. Il analysa un instant son visage pour y discerner une quelconque réclamation de sa part, mais Jaejoong sembla accepter sa présence.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong osa ancrer dans les prunelles attentives de son frère, mais contre sa volonté, ses yeux furent remplis de larmes contre qui il ne pouvait battre. Quant à Yunho, l'image le blessa davantage. Il ne savait plus depuis comment de temps il n'avait pas vu son frère pleurer. La dernière fois devait remonter à tant d'années où il était enfant avec un Jaejoong qui tombait tout le temps à cause de sa nature maladroite, ou qui se faisait gronder par ses parents. Sauf que ces larmes-là était beaucoup plus déchirantes avec une souffrance beaucoup plus profonde. Yunho se sentait définitivement impuissant à cette vision.   
**  
**  
**\- J'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas ... Ça ne te va pas d'être si pitoyable. Ça ne correspond pas au Jaejoong que je connais ...,** déclara Yunho dans le but de faire réagir son frère.   
  
  
**\- C'est bien ça le problème ... Je sais pas qui je suis** , avoua durement le cadet.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait aucunement choisi la bonne solution en fumant des drogues s'il voulait chercher la réponse à ses interrogations, sauf qu'à ces instants difficiles il n'y avait peut-être personne pour lui tendre la main. Même pas son frère. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner si on voyait autant de personnes se perdre en chemin.   
  
  
**\- Je ne sais pas si ma vie a réellement un sens ...,** continua Jaejoong les lèvres tremblantes. **Je me sens pas à ma place ici, Hyung ...**   
  
  
C'étaient des réflexions plutôt naturelles que Jaejoong exprimait. C'étaient des angoisses que tout le monde craignait. Mais c'étaient des pensées inquiétantes, et assez dangereuses. Avoir de telles idées dans la tête pouvait amener l'homme à effectuer des actions menaçantes pour lui.   
  
  
**\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu des pensées comme toi à une certaine période,** compatit l'aîné en méditant sur ces paroles. **C'est un cap auquel il nous faut tous franchir, mais c'est particulièrement dur d'accepter de grandir et de faire partie du monde.**   
**  
**  
**\- Tu ... Tu as réussi ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une petite voix.   
  
  
**\- Je sais pas,** répondit doucement l'aîné cachant une minuscule joie d'avoir l'attention de son frère. **Je pense pas encore ... Puis, on est encore jeune tous les deux ...**   
**  
**  
**\- Sauf ...,** renifla le cadet. **Sauf que moi, je suis en train de me mettre dans la merde, c'est ça ?** Admit Jaejoong reconnaissant ses faits.   
  
  
**\- Pas forcément. L'avantage que t'as sur les autres, c'est que tu as reconnu tes propres erreurs et que tu sais d'où vient la cause de ton chagrin ... Et ça Jaejoong, je te jure, c'est un grand pas. Vraiment.**  
  
  
Mais, Yunho était encore septique sur la véritable cause de la souffrance de Jaejoong. Il n'y en avait pas qu'une. Elles étaient nombreuses et il en faisait partie.   
  
  
**\- Écoutes ...,** tenta Yunho avec hésitation. **Je ... Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué et tendu entre nous Jaejoong mais je mets ça de côté parce qu'avant tout chose, t'es mon frère ! Quand tu tomberas, moi je vais te relever et qu'importe la situation parce que je supporte pas te voir te détruire comme ça** , déclara-t-il dans la sincérité.   
  
  
Jaejoong tremblait des mains, ne sachant s'il pouvait regarder son frère dans le blanc des yeux face à ces derniers dires. C'était étrange, mais en même temps il avait désespérément besoin d'entendre des mots comme les siens. Des mots remplis d'espoir. Si son frère était présent malgré la situation, c'était beaucoup pour le cadet. Mais, Jaejoong était plus gourmand au sujet de la gentillesse et de la protection de son frère. Aujourd'hui, il attendait autre chose de sa part. Il avait beau repousser son frère, il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais se passer de sa présence. Parce qu'il y avait les liens du sang et toute une enfance ensemble. Il l'avait beau le haïr ou le détester, il finirait toujours par lui pardonner et l'aimer. C'était ce qui lui différenciait de ses amis par exemple. Cependant, les choses avaient changé maintenant, même définitivement. Et si Jaejoong s'était mis dans un tel état, c'était parce que son frère ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il voulait.   
  
  
C'était quelque chose d'impensable, d'irréel, d'inimaginable.   
  
  
Et Jaejoong en était malade.   
  
  
Quitte à en crever.   
  
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, ne me fuis pas,** déclara Yunho avec résolution. **Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés.**   
  
  
Yunho tendit sa main vers son frère en attendant sa réponse. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait. Il savait à quoi il risquait en lui demandant cela. Mais, il n'était pas question que Jaejoong devienne malheureux. Yunho l'empêcherait parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le sourire de son frère.   
  
  
Le malaise qui demeurait entre eux était toujours intact, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se regarder sans relâche dans les yeux par habitude de leur vécu ensemble. Cette promesse était aussi menaçante pour le grand-frère que pour le petit-frère. Jaejoong ne voyai t aucune raison de le repousser. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ou ce qu'il désirait. Se rapprocher de son frère.   
  
  
La main du cadet serra celle de l'aîné comme pour sceller un contrat. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact et Yunho fut soulagé de la réponse du cadet. Il l'avait déjà dit, son frère n'était pas stupide. Il passait des mauvais moments comme tout le monde. On ne peut ni prévoir, ni interdire ces événements. C'était justement ce qui allait lui permettre d'avancer.   
  
  
Yunho lâcha sa main de celle de son frère, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha soudainement en emprisonnant davantage la prise pour ne pas que l'aîné s'enfuît. Yunho rencontra les prunelles sombres de son frère qui lui suppliaient le faisant redouter sur ses prochains gestes.   
  
  
**\- Je ... Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul ce soir ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour cette nuit qui sera finalement courte. Yunho ne pouvait que le comprendre et était bien sûr incapable de refuser une telle demande.   
  
  
**\- D'accord. Tu peux venir** , accepta-t-il en se relevant. Prends une douche avant. **Tu verras, ça ira mieux après.**   
  
  
Yunho finit par frotter les cheveux de son frère comme il le faisait si souvent. Il se l'interdisait pourtant, mais le geste était instinctif. L'aîné savait que ce simple contact pouvait apaiser son frère et le rassurer.   
C'était bien la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire ...   
  
  
  
L'aîné était encore sur son ordi lorsque Jaejoong revint de la douche habillée pour la nuit dans une allure timide en entrant dans la chambre de son frère. Jaejoong joua avec ses manches trop longues attendant la permission de son ainé pour dormir à ses côtés. Yunho soupira par son attitude enfantine, mais s'en amusa intérieurement pour lui-même. Il tapa sur le matelas à côté de lui et encouragea son frère à venir se coucher. Jaejoong s'allongea dans le lit, les membres crispés, pendant que son frère arrangeait le coussin et la couette afin que son frère soit bien installé. Le cadet était un peu dérangé par la scène malgré que ce soit lui qui avait quémandé de dormir avec Yunho. Il se retourna, dos à son frère pour ne pas avoir une vision de l'ainé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.   
  
  
Parce que Jaejoong craignait de devoir encore rêver de son frère.   
  
  
Yunho observa son corps allongé tout aussi nerveux à l'idée de dormir avec le cadet à ses côtés. Pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais aujourd'hui tout était si différent. Il hésita à lui donner un dernier contact physique, mais ne le fit pas comprenant que Jaejoong voulait être en paix et s'endormir sans encombre. Il se contenta d'un simple mot.   
  
  
**\- Bonne nuit.**  
  
  
Yunho ferma son ordinateur puis se raisonna qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher en pensant aux cours de demain. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et se cala la tête aussi opposée à celle de Jaejoong. Mais pour ce dernier, en se retrouvant dans le noir total de la chambre, ressentait le besoin ardent de deux bras protecteurs qui le bercerait dans son sommeil. Ce n'était que la simple respiration de son frère résonnant dans la pièce signifiant qu'il s'était endormi qui était la seule chose pouvant lui prouver que son frère était à côté de lui et lui permettait de trouver le repos.


	7. Do you love me ?

~

Le réveil n'avait jamais été aussi difficile pour le jeune étudiant qui n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir malgré la présence de son frère à ses côtés. L'effet de son pétard qu'il avait fumé la veille se dissipait lentement de son organisme. Il se redressa du lit comme si c'était la chose la plus dure au monde. Jaejoong se massa les tempes avec un corps vidé d'énergie et une immense fatigue signalant qu'il avait encore grand besoin de dormir. Le cadet ne savait pas si le pire était d'aller en cours dans cet état ou de faire face à ses parents suite à la dispute d'hier. Il grimaça tout en se traitant mentalement n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il devait agir par la suite. Jaejoong regarda autour de lui en soupirant remarquant que son frère était absent du lit. Quelle heure était-il déjà ?  
  
  
 **\- Oh tu es réveillé !**  
  
  
Jaejoong releva les yeux pour découvrir son frère à l'entrebâillement de la porte avec une brosse à dents à la bouche.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que "cha"va ?** Demanda l'aîné en s'approchant du lit tout en continuant son brossage.  
  
  
 **\- Oh ~ ...,** répondit seulement le cadet qui semblait un peu sonné. **Il est quelle heure ?** Demanda-t-il en cherchant son portable.  
  
  
 **\- T'as encore du temps t'inquiètes pas,** rassura Yunho. **Je t'aurais réveillé si t'étais en retard.**  
  
  
Jaejoong soupira de soulagement se surprenant lui-même alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en cours. Mais il savait que cela ne serait pas du goût de ses parents. Il se força à faire un effort sachant pertinemment qu'il avait été trop loin avec ses parents. Il espérait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas insulté son père et que c'était un simple mauvais rêve. Mon Dieu ... Il avait honte et se sentait terriblement mal d'avoir craché aussi facilement des mots violents. Quel crétin !  
  
  
Yunho observa silencieusement son frère qui était en train de se torturer par rapport à sa conduite d'hier. Il médita quelques secondes tentant de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ... Excuse-toi sincèrement auprès d'Appa et Eomma. Au petit-déjeuner,** conseilla son frère. **Vaut mieux arranger cette histoire maintenant, comme ça il n'y aura pas de malaise avec eux.**  
  
  
Jaejoong baissa la tête n'arrivant décidément pas à trouver le moindre courage de leur faire face.  
  
  
 **\- T'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi ! Appa ne te frappera plus, sois-en certain** , assura-t-il en se frottant les dents.  
  
  
Jaejoong regarda son frère partir de la chambre pour continuer sa toilette. Il se disait avoir de la chance que Yunho soit à ses côtés. Même avec lui, il s'était montré si agressif. Le cadet avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son frère était si gentil avec lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. En quoi méritait-il cela ?  
  
  
Jaejoong se força à se lever et à se préparer avec un mental peu résistant à l'action qu'il devait effectuer lorsqu'il descendrait les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Une fois que son frère avait fini avec la salle de bain, il se lava rapidement tout en profitant du jet de la douche pour se vider la tête. Le cadet enfila son uniforme puis termina les derniers détails physiques même si ce dernier trouvait son visage trop pâle et dépressif pour entamer cette journée. Il fut cependant surpris de voir son frère l'attendre à l'entrée de sa chambre surement pour l'accompagner à la cuisine, là où les parents déjeunaient.  
  
  
Yunho lui tapa les épaules pour l'encourager, mais le cadet sursauta au contact Il n'était plus aussi tactile qu'avant, mais disons que chacun de ces gestes ne voulait plus dire la même chose. Jaejoong finit par descendre les escaliers avec une peur monstrueuse à savoir qu'il allait se confronter à ses parents. Il craignait leur simple regard qui pouvait signifier tant de choses à son sujet. Jaejoong craignait qu'ils le détestent.  
  
  
Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, un silence de tribunal s'installa avec un Jaejoong qui était incapable de lever ses yeux vers ses aînés. Ces derniers se turent en fixant leur enfant qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec la désolation. Ils attendirent péniblement avec un visage plus ferme pour le père. Yunho se mit à ses côtés espérant que sa présence pouvait détendre un minimum son frère qui avait les épaules relevées, signe qu'il était tendu. Ses doigts s'imbriquaient entre eux face à un trac qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Mais, malgré tout, Jaejoong dut se résigner qu'il était fautif de ses actes et qu'il devait en premier se prononcer.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis désolé ... Pardon,** s'excusa le cadet dans une voix fragile. J **e me suis très mal conduit hier ... Je le referai plus ... Pardon de vous avoir mal parlé, surtout ... Appa ... Je ... Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. C'était horrible de ma part ... Je suis vraiment désolé,** termina-t-il en s'inclinant le visage marqué par les remords.  
  
  
Yunho regarda son frère, heureux qu'il ait réussi cette épreuve puis observa ses parents encore silencieux. Cependant, sa mère s'approcha de son fils, les larmes aux yeux ne pouvant se retenir d'enlacer son fils dans ses bras. Elle était certaine que son fils allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Elle le berça contre son corps comme si c'était encore son bébé et Jaejoong répondit avec détresse à cette étreinte dont il avait affreusement besoin.  
  
  
L'aîné cacha un petit sourire et regarda son père qui fixait la scène d'un air vaincu sachant que son fils avait agi comme il devait le faire.  
  
  
 **\- J'espère que tu ne referas pas de telles bêtises Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
L'aîné se détacha des bras de sa mère pour rencontrer les prunelles de son père et fut soulagé de n'y voir aucune haine à son égard. Il hocha positivement la tête pour confirmer ses propos d'un air timide.  
  
  
Yunho clôt avec consolation ses paupières en se convainquant que les choses allaient mieux entre eux même si le véritable problème n'était pas résolu. Le mal-être de Jaejoong. Leur mère n'allait pas le lâcher d'un poil cette fois. Elle s'était montrée si inquiète dernièrement qu'il n'était pas question de laisser Jaejoong sans surveillance. Il restait à voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler par la suite sauf que Yunho ignorait la façon dont il devait se comporter avec Jaejoong. En premier lieu, il voulait tout simplement agir comme le grand frère qu'il était. Certes, il continuerait à jouer ce jeu, mais pendant combien de temps ? Il ignorait ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son frère et ce dernier pouvait bien le surprendre. Peut-être qu'il devait y aller petit à petit sans brusquer les événements. Peut-être qu'il leur fallait tout simplement du temps à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se penser entre eux. Pour l'instant, Yunho se résolut à ses seules pensées évitant d'aller trop loin sur sa réflexion et de se mettre à paniquer.  
  
  
Yunho et Jaejoong prirent leur petit-déjeuner assez rapidement redoutant de rater leur bus en voyant qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes. Ils filèrent en prenant leurs sacs tout en saluant leurs parents et ils prirent route en trottinant en direction de leur arrêt.  
  
  
Jaejoong parlait peu et Yunho hésitait à lui faire la conversation sachant pertinemment que l'humeur de son frère était loin d'être jovial. Dans ce genre de moment, il pouvait se montrer maladroit. Il se contentait simplement d'être à ses côtés même s'il trouvait Jaejoong plutôt proche de lui à sa grande stupéfaction. D'habitude, Jaejoong mettait une grande distance entre eux, mais Yunho ne le ressentait pas ainsi cette fois-là.  
  
  
Il ne voulait pas être seul.  
  
  
Yunho espérait que tout se passerait bien pour lui en cours en partie sur ses fréquentations dans son lycée. Il ne voulait plus que son frère s'embarque dans n'importe quoi encore une fois.  
  
  
Le bus arriva et les deux frères montèrent dans le véhicule pour ensuite s'asseoir sur deux sièges côte à côté. Durant le trajet, Yunho en profita pour jeter des coups d'œil vers son frère qui avait fermé les yeux prêts à s'endormir sur place.  
  
  
 **\- Ça va aller Jaejoong ?** S'inquiéta son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Hum ...**  
  
  
La réponse ne rassura guère le grand-frère qui s'apprêtait à signaler au chauffeur qu'il devait s'arrêter au prochain arrêt.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong-ah ! Lève-toi, tu dois descendre.**  
  
  
Le cadet ouvrit ses paupières et regarda son frère avec une mine fatiguée puis fut contraint de se lever pour aller au lycée.  
  
  
 **\- Eh Jaejoong,** retint Yunho avant qu'il ne descende **. Tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong le regarda avec émoi, ne sachant comment prendre ses paroles attentionnées. Il aimait savoir lorsque son frère ne s'inquiétait que pour lui. C'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait réfuter ce sentiment.

  
Il acquiesça tout en se mordant la lèvre quelque peu inhibée par la situation.  
  
  
 **\- Merci Hyung,** lança soudainement le cadet en lui offrant un regard troublant.  
  
  
Yunho ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il le remercie et son cœur se réchauffa à ses mots. Au moins dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il agissait comme un frère. Sauf qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment répondre au regard du cadet qui était étrangement déstabilisant et voulait dire des centaines de choses par ce seul échange.  
  
  
Jamais ils ne s'étaient regardés de cette façon.  
  
  
Il avait une gêne.  
  
  
Il y avait une tension.  
  
  
Une attirance ... ?  
  
  
  
Jaejoong brisa l'échange pour descendre de l'autobus et prit chemin jusqu'à son école. C'était une sédation pour l'aîné qui était à deux doigts de perdre sa respiration pour un simple regard.  
  
  
Ça. C'était dangereux.  
  
  
C'était mal.  
  
  
Yunho en tremblait parce qu'il savait au moins un peu ce que signifiait cet échange..C'était terriblement dur de l'admettre. Il fallait qu'ils gardent cela pour eux. Il fallait qu'il l'enfouisse dans un coin et qu'ils empêchent de ressentir ce sentiment à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent.  
  
  
Et même si c'était dur. Même si c'était étouffant. Yunho devait l'endurer.  
  
Quitte à en souffrir.

~

Jaejoong se rendit dans la salle de classe où il trouva quelques élèves qui le saluèrent d'une main, mais il préféra les ignorer froidement ne trouvant pas la force de leur offrir un faux sourire. Il s'affala sur sa chaise dans une position décontractée dans l'un des derniers rangs pour s'isoler. Il posa sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau, encore plus épuisé de se retrouver en cours. Jaejoong n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

  
Il venait de quitter son frère. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait encore à lui ?

  
Pourquoi est-ce que son monde tournait autour de lui à présent ?

  
Il entendit son meilleur ami arriver à ses côtés en balançant son sac à dos sur son bureau en face de Jaejoong. Ce dernier ne prenait même pas en compte sa présence se contentant de rester dans la même position. Son attitude agaça Junsu qui ne comprenait pas l'ignorance extrême de son ami. Il en était même cruellement vexé.

  
**\- Yah ! J'ai pas arrêté de te téléphoner ce matin !** Grogna Junsu en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. **Je me suis inquiété !** Râla-t-il en haussant le ton pour faire réagir son ami. P **ourquoi tu m'ignores ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

  
**\- Non ...,** répondit faiblement Jaejoong en se redressant pour lui faire face.

  
**\- Tsss ~ ... T'es chiant ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui ne va pas ?** Insista Junsu qui n'aimait pas savoir que son meilleur ami avait des soucis.

  
**\- Ferme-là Junsu !** S'impatienta Jaejoong en sentant sa migraine empirer. **J'ai très mal dormi alors occupe-toi de ton cul et fous** **moi la paix, d'accord ?!** Cracha Jaejoong avec violence sans prendre en compte l'impact de ses mots.

L'exaspération se marqua sur le visage de Junsu ne croyant pas aux propos de Jaejoong qu'il se prenait dans la figure. Il regarda son ami replonger sa tête dans ses bras sans que ce dernier ne se rattrape et s'excuse un minimum. Junsu ne méritait pas qu'on le traite de cette façon, en particulier par son meilleur ami. Est-ce que Jaejoong avait au moins conscience de ses propres actes ? En tout cas, Junsu le cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était blessé par ses mots. Il fit face au tableau dans une humeur chagrine pensant qu'ils allaient passer une bonne journée tous les deux comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais il était plus raisonnable de laisser Jaejoong en paix aujourd'hui.

  
Quant au cadet, il se morfondit instantanément à son attitude et n'avait pas assez de force pour prononcer des mots d'excuse. Il se sentait complètement affaibli. Il avait désespérément besoin d'être seul aujourd'hui.

  
Mais il avait hâte de retrouver son frère.

  
Il avait juste besoin d'être à ses côtés. Parce que son frère serait là pour le consoler et le rassurer. Il voulait entendre ses mots tendres, ses mots encourageants sans aucune once d'agressivité.

  
_" Hyung ... Je veux te voir."_

  
_" Est-ce que tu penses un peu à moi ... ?"_

  
Peu importait les remarques de ses professeurs qui se plaignaient de son attitude en classe, Jaejoong restait toujours dans la même position, le regard vide. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son cours de langue. La motivation n'était pas là et elle ne le serait jamais. Le cadet savait déjà que la vie de lycéen n'était pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas l'école qui allait l'aider à trouver un véritable but dans sa vie qu'importe ce que les adultes disaient. Sa place n'était pas ici. Jaejoong avait ce sentiment d'ennui constant et cela depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet établissement. Il avait autre chose à accomplir.

  
L'horloge de la classe placée en haut du tableau affiché 14 h et Jaejoong ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester plus longtemps dans cette salle de classe. Il avait assez attendu. Il était trop impatient.

  
Alors que les autres élèves poirotaient eux aussi à l'arrivée de leur prof, Jaejoong se disait que le moment était idéal pour qu'il puisse s'échapper sans encombrement. Ses absences étaient peut-être répétitives depuis quelque temps, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour l'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que les profs allaient faire ? Le virer ? Au final, c'était ce que le cadet souhaiterait.

  
Jaejoong partit discrètement de la classe sans toucher un mot à son ami Junsu qui était toujours aussi attristé par l'ignorance de son ami. Il comptait faire sa propre petite enquête dans son entourage pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Jaejoong.

  
Il n'était plus comme avant.

  
Une fois qu'il était sortit de l'établissement, Jaejoong respira plus librement, apaisé avec une certaine excitation qu'il le submergeât soudainement. Il avait une idée bien précise ancrée dans sa tête dans une détermination qui l'étonnait lui-même. Ses mains serraient plus fermement la bandoulière de son sac en se préparant mentalement à faire un sprint sur les trottoirs des avenues jusqu'à sa destination désirée.

  
Jaejoong courrait à perdre haleine regardant droit devant lui comme si un chemin lui était tracé. Un chemin qu'il devait suivre et qui lui indiquait la bonne direction à prendre. Ses poumons n'avaient jamais autant travaillé. Ses jambes n'étaient jamais allées aussi vite pourtant il était loin d'être sportif. Mais, Jaejoong se rendait compte, combien s'étaient bons de courir. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait se sentir libre ... Peut-être que le fait de briser encore une fois le règlement de l'école le réjouissait. Ce sentiment était plus que sensationnel. Il aurait voulu vivre ainsi chaque jour.

  
_" Est-ce qu'il sera content de me voir ?"_

  
Il diminua sa vitesse lorsqu'il aperçut de loin l'établissement où il souhaitait se rendre. Jaejoong avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il avait tendance à oublier combien il était nul pour gérer sa respiration. Il se courba, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à courir comme un malade ? Le cadet se redressa et prit marche de façon lente jusqu'à l'entrée de la faculté où il pouvait remarquer quelques étudiants traînants devant. Pour Jaejoong, ça avait l'air tellement "cool" d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit. On ne pouvait pas comparer leur style de vie avec celle du lycée.

  
Jaejoong se posa contre une rambarde dans l'attente. Il se sermonna mentalement de n'avoir pas demandé à son frère quand il terminait ses cours. Quoiqu'il préférait rester ici plutôt que de se faire chier dans son bahut. La question ne se posait même pas.

  
Il zieutait chaque étudiant qui sortait espérant à chaque moment voir le visage de son frère. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il le recherchait, Jaejoong ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire au moment où il allait le rencontrer ?

  
Se forçant à chasser ses pensées, le regard du cadet se bloqua sur une silhouette qui lui était très familière. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut son identité tout en espérant qu'on le remarquerait.  
Il croisa son regard. Yunho l'avait trouvé.

  
**\- Jaejoong ...,** lâcha le grand-frère avec surprise.

  
Yunho s'était stoppé face à la vision suivie par son ami Changmin qui l'accompagnait. Jaejoong souffla longuement pour se donner du courage et les rejoignit sous le regard ébahi des deux étudiants de la fac. Le cadet salua de la main Changmin pendant que Yunho le scrutait du regard qui soulignait toujours sa surprise.

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Ça fait longtemps** , s'exclama Changmin dans un sourire.

  
**\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?** Quémanda Yunho avec suspicion ne s'attendant pas à le voir

**.**   
**\- Euh ... Ben, j'aimerais bien que vous me fassiez visiter la fac ?**

  
**\- Quoi ?!** S'ahurit l'aîné. **Tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux ...** , chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

  
Jaejoong faisait mine de s'intéresser aux alentours tout en regardant fixement des étudiantes qui passaient à côté d'eux.

  
\- **Les filles sont plutôt jolies ...,** lança le cadet dans une voix coquine.

  
Yunho tapa contre son gré l'arrière de la tête par automatisme lui remettant les pieds sur terre. Jaejoong grimaça tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

  
**\- Hahaha** , ricana Changmin face à la scène. **Jaejoong a bon goût !**

  
**\- Ne l'encourage pas Changmin !** Cracha Yunho en regardant son ami de haut en bas.

  
L'ainé se retourna vers son frère avec une expression presque colérique manquant d'effrayer le petit-frère.

  
**\- Yah ! Et tes cours ? Tu es censé finir plus tard normalement !** Gronda presque le grand-frère.

  
**\- Pfff ~ J'avais pas envie ...,** répondit Jaejoong dans une petite voix presque fautive.

  
**\- Aish ~ ...,** marmonna le frère qui craignait que son frère ait encore des problèmes au sujet de ses absences. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Eomma est à la maison !** Rappela-t-il.

  
Jaejoong releva les yeux vers son frère pour lui faire comprendre ces intentions. Il voulait profiter le reste du temps avec son Hyung.

  
_" Je veux passer du temps avec toi ..."_

  
Yunho ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il clôt péniblement les paupières ayant déjà planifié son programme de la soirée et il avait pas mal de boulot à terminer. Mais en méditant plus longuement, il pensa à l'état d'âme actuel de son frère. Ce serait une erreur de ne pas être présent avec lui maintenant. Si Jaejoong était venu ici de lui même, ce n'était pas pour rien.

  
C'était son appel à l'aide.

  
**\- Ok ! D'accord, j'ai compris** , se résolut à déclarer l'aîné. 

  
Jaejoong sautilla faiblement cachant sa petite réussite et sa joie pour lui-même.

  
**\- Je vais vous laisser, je dois partir ! On se fera une sortie un de ces quatre, hein Jaejoong ?** Proposa Changmin avec un clin d'œil.

  
Le cadet acquiesça positivement appréciant la compagnie de Changmin. En effet, les deux hommes avaient pour activité de narguer Yunho et ses manières à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient

.  
 **\- C'est ça, Tchao !** Encouragea Yunho en regardant son ami partir tout en ayant compris les manigances de ces deux malfrats. **Ayo ~ Sortez sans moi ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec vous deux !** Commenta-t-il en se mettant en route tout en se remémorant les précédentes soirées qu'il avait vécu avec Changmin et son frère.

  
Jaejoong suivit l'ainé ne sachant encore où ils allaient se rendre. Il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés, ses pas au même rythme que les siens. Tant que Jaejoong le sentait avec lui, il respirait beaucoup mieux. C'était complètement incompréhensible. Le cadet avait du mal à saisir pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses étranges maintenant. Il y a quelque temps, Jaejoong n'aurait fait que l'éviter pour ne pas passer du temps avec son frère qu'il voyait suffisamment à la maison. Ce n'était plus la même chose aujourd'hui.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah,** tenta le frère avec calme pour aborder un sujet qui l'inquiétait. **Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter ou pour te faire la morale, mais évite de sécher les cours !** Insista-t-il dans un ton qui se voulait calme presque dou **x. T'as ... eu suffisamment de problèmes ! Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'autres conflits avec nos parents.**

  
**\- Je sais ...,** confirma le cadet dans un ton las. **Sauf que je m'ennuie tellement en cours Hyung ...**

  
**\- C'est pas une raison !** Rétorqua Yunho pour le raisonner **. Moi aussi, je ne me régale pas en cours, mais j'fais un minimum d'effort. Là, t'as un diplôme sous la clef ! C'est ce que va te valoriser pour décrocher un travail ! Faut que t'assures au moins sur ton BAC !**

  
**\- Là t'es en train de me faire une leçon de morale ...,** remarqua Jaejoong avec une faible irritation.

  
Yunho grimaça. Jaejoong n'avait pas tort. C'était dans sa nature d'agir comme un adulte responsable et de raisonner ses proches. Comme s'il connaissait tout ... L'ainé en faisait peut-être un peu trop.

  
**\- Il y a des tas de gens qui ont trouvé un travail sans diplôme** ! Nota Jaejoong qui ne semblait pas craindre son avenir sur cette question-là. **Ne crois pas que je vais être à la rue !**

  
**\- Aish ~,** s'énerva Yunho en partie contre lui-même. **Faut toujours que je me prenne la tête pour les autres ...,** râla-t-il en se grattant la tête se disant qu'il montait trop de scénarios catastrophiques.

  
Jaejoong comprit que son frère ne faisait que s'inquiéter au sujet de son futur. Il en était touché ne pouvant retenir un sourire béat sur sa figure.

  
_" Hyung, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à moi alors ..."_

  
**\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?** Remarqua-t-il d'un air faussement touché. **Oh, c'est mignon ~,** rajouta-t-il tout en se mettant en face de son frère pour lui pincer les joues.

  
**\- Yah ! Casse-toi !** Beugla l'aîné en s'échappant des mains qui ne demandaient qu'à l'intimider. 

  
Les deux frères se bagarrèrent familièrement sans que cela soit commandé. Les choses entre eux venaient naturellement. Cela semblait inné dans leur relation. Les chamailleries faisaient parties de leur quotidien. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait cru qu'ils auraient la chance de passer des bons moments ensemble. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de mettre de côté les conflits ou l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Parce qu'ils avaient compris combien ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Jusqu'à quand pourraient-ils connaître ces doux instants ?

  
Dans les quelques heures qu'ils devaient perdre, Jaejoong s'était jeté sur un magasin de disque avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles tout en cherchant quel groupe avait sorti son album et quel album il ne possédait pas. Yunho riait en l'observant tout excité et tellement bavard qu'il ne comprit pas tout ce que Jaejoong lui racontait. Mais l'aîné était obligé de l'admettre, Jaejoong aimait la musique. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi étincelants. C'en était beau à contempler. Si seulement Jaejoong pouvait avoir chaque jour ce même visage.

  
Ils rentrèrent à une heure où Jaejoong ne risquait pas de se faire prendre par ses parents au sujet de ces absences de cours. L'aîné avait du mal à croire qu'il avait passé autant de temps avec son frère sans qu'il n'y ait dispute et encombre. Il avait apprécié ces instants. Comment pouvait-il les rejeter ?  


~

  
La réalité était devant ces yeux.

  
Il n'allait pas la nier.

  
Jaejoong se rapprochait.

  
De plus en plus.

  
D'une certaine façon, cette semaine, les deux frères passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Yunho aurait dû être perturbé par cette soudaine proximité, mais à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à repousser son frère. Bien au contraire. Au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait même s'il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, ou encore si c'était la bonne chose à faire.

  
Le point positif se concentrait sur sa mère qui souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant en regardant ces deux enfants en train de chahuter pour savoir qui aller prendre la dernière part du gâteau aux fraises qu'elle leur avait préparé. L'ainé ne manqua pas son changement d'état d'âme et il en était soulagé. Mais si la situation s'était améliorée, c'était en partie grâce à Jaejoong . Il n'était pas sorti un seul soir cette semaine et Yunho ne l'avait pas non plus vu traîné sur son portable pour discuter avec ses potes ou ses mauvaises fréquentations comme il aimait les appeler. Toutefois, c'était l'élément qui tracassait le grand-frère. N'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée que Jaejoong coupe tout lien avec ses proches. Il réfléchissait peut-être trop. Prendre de la distance était une bonne chose à faire quand on se trouvait dans une situation difficile. C'était surement ce que Jaejoong prévoyait.

  
Yunho s'encouragea lui-même qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

  
Jaejoong était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

  
Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère prendrait de telles initiatives en l'attendant en face de son université chaque jour de la semaine. Sa présence le surprenait à chaque fois malgré les messages du cadet qui lui demandait sans cesse à quelle heure il terminait. Yunho ne pouvait réfuter ce sentiment. Il aimait savoir que Jaejoong avait besoin de lui et qu'il voulait le voir. Cela le replongeait dans d'anciens souvenirs dans lesquels ils étaient tout aussi proche que maintenant. Un sentiment constant naissait en lui à chacun de ses instants aux côtés de Jaejoong. C'était indescriptible, et à la fois intense. Bordel, il se sentait tellement vivant. C'était semblable à ces souvenirs d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation.

  
Les journées de cours finirent par se répéter devenant une routine dans laquelle Yunho n'avait plus à se poser la question. Jaejoong l'attendrait en face de son université comme une coutume. Une habitude qui devait paraître tellement étrange de la part de ses proches. Est-ce que c'était normal que son propre frère prenne racine au pied de son université une fois ces cours terminés ? Est-ce que cela n'en devenait pas suspect ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il commettait un crime, mais ... Yunho avait cette vague de culpabilité qui s'immergeait en lui et augmentait jour après jour englobant son être, mais il rejeta toute faute personnelle. Ils se conduisaient simplement comme des frères.

  
Comme avant ...

  
Il n'y avait aucun mal à ça ...

  
  
Toutefois, cette routine ne pouvait durer sans quelques imprévus. Cette fois-là, en ce début de semaine alors que l'ainé fixait la silhouette de son frère dans son uniforme calé sur une barrière du trottoir de la faculté, Yunho s'agita nerveusement.

  
Jaejoong s'approcha de leur position dans un sourire accueillant tout en saluant Changmin qui l'accompagnait tout en commençant la conversation.

  
**\- Ça vous dit qu'on aille prendre un verre tous les trois ?** Proposa Jaejoong dans l'excitation sachant déjà qu'il allait passer un bon moment en leur compagnie.

  
Changmin acquiesça, partant de suivre le cadet qui se réjouissait de sa réponse et posa son regard sur Yunho. Jaejoong fronça automatiquement les sourcils l'air plus inquiet en analysant le visage plus tendu de son frère. Une mauvaise angoisse noua son estomac prévoyant une nouvelle tempête qui n'allait pas le satisfaire.

  
**\- Hyung, tu viens aussi ?** Demanda Jaejoong de la façon la plus calme pour s'assurer de sa venue.

  
Yunho se mordit la lèvre pensant qu'il commettait un acte de trahison envers son frère. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était en rien responsable.

  
**\- Je ne peux pas ... J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir**.

  
Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Son frère avait quelque chose de prévu ? Sans lui en avoir parlé en plus ? Jaejoong était rongé par la curiosité quitte à lui ménager ses nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demander l'origine de son rendez-vous.

  
**\- Où tu vas ?** Répliqua-t-il presque durement.

  
C'était le ton que craignait Yunho. Avec le tempérament de son frère, Yunho savait qu'il aurait du mal à gérer la situation, mais il avait ses propres arguments en poches. La présence de son ami le gêna cependant, parce qu'il savait que cette conversation paraîtrait anormale à ces yeux. Et Yunho ne voulait éveiller aucun soupçon. L'ainé s'approcha de son frère pour lui faire face tout en se décalant de quelques pas en tirant le bras de Jaejoong. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux cherchant désespérément à obtenir un indice sur la cause de son absence.

  
**\- Je vais voir Ji Min.**

  
**\- Quoi ?** Rétorqua Jaejoong le corps soudainement tendu à ces mots frappant.

  
**\- Jaejoong, c'est ma petite-amie,** ajouta-t-il ressentant le besoin de lui faire rappeler qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

  
**\- Attends ... Tu la vois encore ?!** Se stupéfia-t-il espérant que c'était une blague. **Tu me fais marcher ?**

  
Yunho n'avait pas apprécié ses propos n'oubliant pas toutefois que Jaejoong avait avoué son non-goût pour la jeune fille. Mais au fond, c'était pour une tout autre raison ...

  
**\- J'ai jamais rompu avec elle à ce que je sache !** Lança-t-il presque ironiquement.

  
Jaejoong devait se l'avouer, mais il pensait égoïstement qu'il n'y avait plus que son frère et lui à présent. Il se traita mentalement. Qu'est-ce que le cadet espérait ? Sauf qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il la détestait. Il la haïssait. C'était du temps perdu qu'il dépensait avec elle. Elle n'était rien comparé à leur histoire. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. C'était ces choses qui lui rappelaient douloureusement que son frère s'éloignait de lui.

  
Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres cherchant à trouver les mots qui pourrait lui convaincre de ne pas aller la voir, mais ces émotions prirent le dessus. Il n'avait rien de crédible.

  
**\- Tu mérites mieux ...,** lâcha-t-il par désespoir tout en canalisant son irritation au sujet de la jeune.

  
**\- Jaejoong !** L'arrêta autoritairement Yunho pour éviter qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa haine. **T'as le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, mais au moins respecte-la !**

  
**\- Tu préfères trainer avec cette fille que tu connais à peine plutôt que de rester avec nous ?!**

  
**\- Tu ne la connais pas ! D'où tu te permets de la juger ?** Répliqua froidement l'ainé qui commençait à s'énerver. **Écoute, on a passé pas mal de temps tout le deux dernièrement, ok ?! Je peux pas passer tout mon temps avec toi Jaejoong ! Moi, j'ai ma vie de mon côté, alors tu peux bien me laisser vivre dans mon coin de temps en temps non ?!**

  
Jaejoong avait pris ces paroles en plein cœur et dans leur sens propre du terme. Son visage s'immobilisa face à l'impact. La douleur s'afficha sur le visage du cadet et Yunho le remarqua.

  
**\- Tu es en train de me dire que je t'empêche de vivre ...** , Quémanda Jaejoong dans une voix brisée alors qu'il ne voulait absolument pas avoir la confirmation de sa demande.

  
Face à la soudaine panique du cadet dont le regard était marqué par la détresse, Yunho rembobina ses paroles en disant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il voyait Jaejoong en train de se perdre dans ses pensées surement à s'imaginer qu'il était une sorte de souffre-douleur pour son frère. Rapidement, Yunho agrippa sa nuque pour le détendre et le remettre directement sur le droit chemin.

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Arrête tes scénarios de suite !**

  
Les deux frères étaient presque front contre front à se défier. La vision alarma Changmin qui sans le vouloir avait entendu une partie de leur conversation. Une expression de vigilance se dessina sur ses traits face à une scène plutôt atypique selon lui.

  
Yunho lia son regard à celui de son frère afin de le raisonner et de ne pas se perdre dans le doute. Juste à ce simple contact, il voulait que son frère évite de se faire des films comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Même si nombreux s'était révélé vrai ...

  
**\- Écoute, je ne rentrerai pas tard, d'accord ?!** Consola l'ainé en cherchant un changement dans l'état du cadet.

  
Jaejoong hocha la tête, plus rassuré avant de mettre fin à cette conversation qui avait pris une ampleur bien trop grande. Yunho fixa longuement son frère pour vérifier sa condition espérant avoir envoyé tous les signes pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter.

  
S'inquiéter pour quoi au juste ? Pourquoi Yunho devait-il autant rassurer son frère au sujet de son rendez-vous avec Ji Min ? C'était complètement insensé. Yunho était libre de ses actes et il sortait avec la jeune fille. Il ne devait absolument rien à son frère. L'ainé le savait. Il savait que sa conduite était complètement illogique. Tout comme Jaejoong.

  
Le cadet s'était mis dans une panique plutôt brusque le surprenant lui-même à ne pas trouver la capacité de la contrôler. Comment pouvait-il être autant affecté par les mots de son frère alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà insultés de tous les noms pour des disputes complètement banales. Face à son agitation, Jaejoong décida de partir en quittant Changmin n'ayant l'envie ni l'humeur de passer un moment avec lui. Il redoutait surtout que Changmin se mette à l'interroger sur la relation avec son frère et il redoutait lui-même de poser des questions sur la relation entre son frère et cette fille. Il n'y avait rien de plus visible. Son comportement était aussi évident sur ses sentiments. Jaejoong savait qu'il devait se contrôler. Vu la nature de leur relation, il était impossible que leurs proches sachent quoique ce soit sur leur sentiment même si Jaejoong ne se l'était pas encore entièrement avoué. Leur rapprochement et leur conduite pouvaient amener à des rumeurs étranges ou d'autres reproches. Jaejoong venait à peine de le remarquer. Il était vraiment idiot.

  
Mais cela voulait dire alors ... Toute cette mise en garde ... Tout cela désignait qu'ils ne voyaient plus comme des frères.

  
La barrière avait-elle été franchie ?

  
Jaejoong médita avec affolement à ce constat alors qu'il y était pour beaucoup dans ce changement de relation. Non. Ils étaient tout les deux responsables. Mais au final, est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en faute ? Est-ce qu'ils ne répondaient pas plutôt à ce que leur cœur leur dictait tout simplement ? Jaejoong pouvait admettre avec certitude que cette ambigüité entre eux était réciproque sinon Yunho n'aurait jamais agi avec son frère un peu plus tôt.

  
L'attirance entre deux hommes était bien présente.

  
Jaejoong ne pouvait plus le nier.

  
C'était un accident qui l'avait commandé.

  
S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fameux soir où Yunho s'était frotté sur lui, peut-être que les hommes auraient été restés aveugle jusqu'à la fin de leur vie sur la véritable relation qui les reliait.

  
Sauf que maintenant, avec cette réalité qui lui pesait, Jaejoong ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire. C'était interdit d'avoir ce genre de sentiment. C'était un crime. Une abomination.

  
Mais ce n'était pas comme si Jaejoong l'avait décidé.

  
C'était inné.

  
Jaejoong ne tenait pas à souffrir avec ce secret s'il ne faisait rien. En se raisonnant, il devait réfuter un sentiment naturel qui allait pourrir dans son propre corps s'il n'extériorisait pas ce qui se trouvait au creux de son âme.

  
Il avait besoin de Yunho. Là. Tout de suite.

  
Il ne pouvait passer cette épreuve tout seul.

  
~

  
Jaejoong ne répondait toujours pas aux appels de ces collègues, ni à ceux de Junsu par ailleurs. Il fuyait complètement. Il se disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour l'instant. Sortir avec ces amis n'était aucunement la solution qui allait l'aider pour vaincre son mal-être. Puis, Jaejoong était certain de faire une bêtise idiote s'il s'embarquait à leurs jeux. Il était facilement influençable et pouvait se permettre toutes les folies du monde. Jaejoong en avait conscience et ne tenait à répéter ses soirées qui risqueraient d'inquiéter son frère en particulier. Il lui avait promis à lui et à ses parents. Il songea désagréablement qu'il n'avait connu aucune amitié forte. Une qui l'aiderait à tenir dans cette période de crise d'identité. Il pensa un moment à Junsu et les quelques délires qu'ils partageaient. Junsu était certainement son ami le plus proche, mais pour combien de temps ? Peut-être qu'il s'inquièterait pour lui, mais au fur et à mesure que le cadet l'ignorerait, il irait surement se trouver une autre épaule pour faire les 400 coups. C'était prévisible à ces yeux. Jaejoong ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était d'avoir des amis. C'était du bidon ce qui se racontait parmi les citations qu'on pouvait lire sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans les livres. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, c'était la protection de son frère. C'était bien le seul qui avait su lui prouver qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider malgré les difficultés. Et ça, Jaejoong y croyait dur comme fer.

  
Yunho ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

  
C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que la soirée s'éternise durant le repas de ses parents, devant la télé en regardant une émission de variétés, et lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Il devait être minuit passé maintenant. Jaejoong n'avait trouvé le réconfort qu'en s'enfouissant dans le lit de son frère. Trouver le sommeil était une pénible épreuve puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer différents scénarios entre Yunho et cette fille dans sa tête et c'était une véritable torture.

  
Pourtant, il avait envie de faire confiance aux mots que lui avait dit son frère. Une partie de lui déclarait que Yunho ne ferait pas de dérapage. Le cadet se passa une main pénible sur son visage s'affligeant de son propre comportement. Mis à part être son frère, qui était-il pour dicter la vie de Yunho ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi. Affligé par sa propre personne, Jaejoong s'enfouit sous la grosse couverture de son frère pour se fabriquer un cocon tout en inspirant l'odeur particulièrement de l'ainé. C'était comme si les draps remplaçaient ces bras chaleureux. Mais c'était insuffisant pour Jaejoong.

  
  
La porte de la chambre grinça méticuleusement faisant pénétrer le locataire de la chambre qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds afin d'éviter tout bruit risquant de réveiller la maison. Il souffla de soulagement une fois entré dans son chez-lui, mais à peine dedans l'ainé braqua son corps en apercevant une silhouette allongée sur son lit. Il soupira à nouveau n'ayant pas à rechercher longtemps l'identité de ce vagabond.

  
**\- T'en a mis du temps pour rentrer,** lança Jaejoong qui ne dormait toujours pas.

  
Et en plus, il était réveillé.

  
**\- T'as ton propre lit dans ta chambre, pourquoi tu squattes le mien ?!** Râla Yunho en chuchotant tout en jetant sa veste sur son frère pour l'agacer.

  
Jaejoong jeta avec violence la veste au sol ne voulant pas briser le nid qu'il s'était fabriqué au chaud dans ce lit.

  
**\- T'as un bon matelas ! Les parents t'ont toujours acheté des trucs de qualités ! Moi, je me paye les merdes** , grogna Jaejoong quelque peu jaloux.

  
**\- T'as qu'à bien travailler à l'école** , lança Yunho dans une pique pendant qu'il se changeait pour mettre un survêt qui lui faisait office de pyjama.

  
Jaejoong avait retourné la tête en voyant son frère se changer, mais il remercia l'obscurité de la pièce qui lui permettait d'échapper à une scène qui pouvait maintenant l'embarrasser.

  
C'était une nouvelle réaction aussi. Jaejoong voyait qu'il partait complètement en vrille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était à poil non plus.

  
Mais à sa grande surprise, Jaejoong n'entendit pas son frère dire mot sur sa présence dans son lit, et ne semblait pas vouloir le rejeter non plus. Il attendit calmement tout en se mettant sur un côté du lit pour laisser de la place à son frère. Ce dernier tomba presque sur le matelas complètement rassasié de sa journée. Jaejoong était opposé à lui montrant uniquement son dos. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise de la soudaine proximité alors que d'habitude ça ne lui gênait pas. Le cadet se contenta de lui faire la conversation pour éviter que son frère remarque le moindre indice qui pourrait trahir son état.

  
Seulement, Jaejoong ne pouvait sortir que des sujets qui l'avaient hanté ce soir. Sa curiosité le perdrait.

  
**\- Ça s'est bien passé alors ?** Osa-t-il demander tout en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son ton sarcastique.

  
**\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te répondre puisque je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne veux absolument rien savoir ...**

  
Bonne réponse. Le grand-frère le connaissait du bout des doigts.

  
**\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant,** conseilla doucement l'ainé qui bâillait ensuite.

  
Yunho réajusta la couverture en cachant les épaules du cadet pour ne pas qu'il ait froid cette nuit. Une attention qui définissait à la lettre la personnalité de son frère.

  
**\- Bonne nuit.**

  
Le ton était toujours aussi doux, tendre. C'était des petites choses qui rendaient le cadet heureux. C'était des petites attentions qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de sa part. Jaejoong voulait que cela se produise ainsi, jusqu'à la fin. Yunho était si bienveillant. Jaejoong se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours jalousé cette partie de lui. Une personnalité qu'il ne possédait pas. Quelques fois, Jaejoong se surprit à penser qu'ils formaient à deux une coquille avec différents traits de caractères qui s'assemblaient en un tout une fois uni. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit.

  
Jaejoong ne s'endormait toujours pas contrairement à son frère qui avait vite rencontré le marchand de sable. Jaejoong entendait ses faibles soupirs qu'il considérait de mélodieux. Il aimait sentir la présence de son frère juste par ce simple son. Ça pouvait être une berceuse pour lui, mais le cadet tenait à l'écouter plus longuement cette fois.

  
Dans une vilaine attention, il se demandait quel pouvait être la vision de cet être endormie si profondément. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

  
Jaejoong retourna tout son corps le plus délicatement possible craignant de réveiller son frère en agitant la couverture. Il se positionna visage contre visage et le contempla dans son sommeil. Le cadet souriait bêtement à son image. Yunho était beau. C'était vraiment un bel homme contrairement à lui, trop efféminé à son goût. C'était presque un modèle pour lui. Étonnamment, il avait l'air si vulnérable dans cet état et Jaejoong fut pris d'un sentiment de protection à son égard.

  
Le cadet ne se lassait pas de la scène en face de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant. Jaejoong examina tous les recoins de son visage tout en s'embarquant dans ses pensées plus frivoles. Petit à petit, il glissa son corps pour diminuer la distance entre eux n'étant maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère. Cette soudaine proximité lui noua l'estomac partagé par l'excitation et une certaine peur. Mais il se laissait un peu plus aller à ce qu'il ressentait au moment présent. Alors qu'il avait de plus en plus du mal à calmer sa respiration qui s'affolait peu à peu, il se permit de tendre une main vers la joue de son frère qu'il ramena immédiatement vers sa bouche dans la raison. Cependant, ces yeux admiratifs ne détachaient pas le visage du grand-frère et Jaejoong retenta son action. Il faisait ménage avec un stress horrifiant et une envie de plus en plus grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa peau.

  
Il finit par toucher sa joue dans une lenteur insupportable pour la caresser plus tendrement. Jaejoong laissa échapper un soupir dont il doutait de son origine. Il continua toutefois son exploration avec le toucher en traçant des lignes du front en descendant sur nez. Il s'humecta les lèvres en insistant sur la bouche de son frère qui avait autrefois dévoré son cou. Quel pouvaient être leur goût et leur douceur ? Jaejoong ne pouvait échapper à ses interrogations de plus en plus malsaines. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette main suivant sans contrainte son envie. Il n'y avait plus de raison à cet instant. Le regard du cadet paraissait plus brumeux et désireux alors qu'il tâtait doucement les lèvres du l'ainé du bout du pouce. Contrôlé par ses sentiments, il continuait son attouchement en caressant la nuque de son frère tout en restant vigilant à son sommeil. La main de Jaejoong descendit toujours plus bas et atterrit sur son torse toujours avec une prudence et une certaine hésitation à ces gestes. Il prit plaisir tout en trouvant cela fascinant de sentir la cage thoracique de son frère s'élever et se baisser. Le signe qu'il vivait et dieu que c'était bon à ressentir au simple contact de la main. Le cadet arpentait son torse tout en redessinant les muscles de ses pectoraux jusqu'aux tablettes de chocolat. Ses dents mordaient plus durement ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait son frère. Il grognait intérieurement face aux vêtements qui ne lui permettait pas de tâter sa peau.

  
Une idée lui vint rapidement en tête, mais il se forçait à ne pas l'obéir. Il devait être malade. Comment pouvait-il profiter de son frère ainsi en train de dormir pensant être dans la paix absolue.

  
Mais c'était trop tard. Un soupir de désespoir et sa main baladeuse suffisent à continuer à assouvir son envie tandis que la température de son corps augmentait. La tâche semblait laborieuse, mais ses doigts assoiffés réussirent à s'enfiler en dessous du tissu et prirent la connaissance de la texture de l'épiderme de Yunho. Jaejoong clôt les paupières en meilleur souvenir. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir en échange de son frère alors il préférait en profiter et garder ce moment dans sa mémoire. Jaejoong se demandait quel pouvait être l'expression de son frère en sentant la main du cadet sur sa peau. Peut-être le ressentait-il même endormi ? Est-ce qu'il apprécierait ? Il caressait presque trop sensuellement le torse de son frère faisant remonter le haut du vêtement. Il arriva à l'un de ces tétons qu'il comparait avec les siens plus petit n'arrivant pas encore à trouver la honte de s'être rendu à cet endroit précis. Ses doigts le surprirent à taquiner malicieusement ces bouts de chair. Pendant ce geste, Jaejoong se pétrifia brusquement en entendant un soupir plus lent et prononcé sortir de la bouche de son frère. Le corps de l'ainé fut parcouru de frisson que Jaejoong perçut à la remontée des poils. C'était l'élément déclencheur qui permettait au cadet de se réveiller plus véritablement. Il enleva rapidement cette main vicieuse pour la placer contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'était brûlé.

  
Ce simple son avait eu le don de faire sortir Jaejoong de sa rêverie, mais aussi de comprendre que son frère avait ressenti ces caresses mêmes endormies et encore pires qu'il avait réagi d'une façon qui embarrassait immensément Jaejoong mais avec une certaine satisfaction.

  
Malgré tout, Jaejoong était rongé par la culpabilité. De tout son être. Il se repositionna dos au matelas remettant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il releva ses cheveux bruns de son front accablé par son propre acte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi. Ce moment si secret, il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à son frère.

  
Jaejoong était tellement torturé par sa propre personne qu'il ne put s'endormir qu'avec des larmes au coin de ses yeux et qui ne tombèrent qu'une fois les paupières fermées. Il ne trouva pas la paix cette nuit alors qu'il pensait que la seule présence de son frère était suffisante pour le détendre.

  
  
Yunho se réveilla en premier dérangé par le réveil de son portable lui incitant de se lever. Il bailla une dernière fois et s'étira les bras au dessus de sa tête tel un chat pour immergé complètement. La simple idée d'aller en cours le décourageait déjà. Il aurait aimé avoir des réveils beaucoup plus positifs et une meilleure source de motivation. Il plaqua ces mains sur son visage en se massant pour effacer toute trace de fatigue. Il se redressa en ayant presque oublié qu'il y avait un autre dormeur dans son propre lit. Jaejoong était complètement pris dans son sommeil. Un bras était relevé au-dessus de sa tête et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, qu'il dormait à point fermé. Yunho ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec un sourire tendre trouvant l'image tellement innocente et magnifique à la fois. Il remarquait pour la première fois l'aura mystérieuse et attirante qui entourait Jaejoong dans cet état de repos. Cela en était presque fascinant à contempler que l'ainé aurait pu rester toute la journée à ses côtés avec un Jaejoong endormis. Il en profitait quelque minute pensant qu'il était bien trop rare de participer à ce genre de moment où rien d'autre ne comptait.

  
Yunho s'était rapproché de son corps, la tête bien au dessus de celui du petit-frère. Ses yeux l'étudiaient lentement et ses phalanges s'étaient permis de dégager quelques mèches du front du cadet pour mieux apercevoir son visage en entier. Comment Yunho pouvait-il couper tout lien avec son frère alors que cet instant précis lui déclarait qu'il devait le garder à ses côtés ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Jaejoong était une partie de sa vie. Il caressa tout en finesse sa joue de ses quelques doigts et s'y installa pendant un moment en lui prodiguant une tendresse unique que Yunho ne pouvait lui remettre dans la vraie vie. Il ne voulait pas faire mal en effectuant ce geste. Il se surprenait même à penser comment on pouvait trouver cette attraction répugnante ? Il baissa les yeux en se confrontant à ses pensées nuisibles tout en se corrigeant lui-même. Parce que ce n'était pas normal de méditer ainsi.

  
Continuant toujours ces effleurements contre la joue du cadet, il reprit son observation en rencontrant cette fois deux prunelles sombres et profondes qui figèrent instantanément le grand-frère.

  
Sa respiration était coupée, prit en flagrant délit.

  
Jaejoong le regardait sans couper le contact de cet échange électrisant. Les deux frères ancraient leur regard dans l'un et l'autre jusqu'à fouiller leur âme pour y discerner une quelconque émotion qu'il souhaitait avidement connaître. Jaejoong était encore un peu ensuqué contrastant avec l'état de son frère qui fut pris de panique. Mais aucun des deux ne brisa l'échange malgré leur position bien trop proche pour des frères.

  
Ce fut l'appel de leur mère leur priant de se lever en vitesse pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner qui les sortit de leur monde interdit. Ils avaient tout les deux tourné la tête en direction de la porte de la chambre et Yunho profita de cette chance pour s'échapper du regard de son frère qui pouvait complètement le déstabiliser.

  
**\- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller** , se contenta de lancer le grand-frère pour effacer toute trace de tension entre eux.

  
Yunho devait faire en sorte d'éviter des scènes comme celle-ci se produire afin d'éviter toute équivoque possible. Sinon, aucun d'eux ne vivrait avec sérénité dans cette situation. L'ainé s'était rapidement éclipsé de la chambre laissant Jaejoong encore dans les vapes de son sommeil. Sauf que le cadet était déjà largement remué par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

  
Alors, ces intuitions étaient bien exactes ...

  
Ce qu'il ressentait ... Était réciproque.

  
~

  
Coup de chance pour Yunho qui avait des heures de cours qui ne correspondaient pas à celles de son frère aujourd'hui. Il remercia intérieurement et pour la première fois l'administration de sa fac qui lui donnait des emplois du temps différents chaque semaine. Jaejoong était donc parti le premier pour prendre le bus tandis que l'ainé prendrait le prochain. C'était un réel soulagement pour Yunho puisqu'un malaise s'était posé entre eux à table avec ces parents. Malgré eux, ils se jetaient des regards discrets l'un à l'autre pour confirmer leur gêne et la véracité de leur condition. Les choses n'avaient pas pu changer autant que ça entre eux ? L'ainé commençait à s'affoler et il se critiqua lui-même de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt. Il commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé des portes ouvertes à son frère. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier devait imaginer de son côté ? Or, Yunho était fatigué de réfléchir, à identifier la moindre solution qui pourrait arranger leur relation parce qu'elle partait définitivement vers le mauvais chemin.

  
Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ...

  
Yunho pensait que les cours de sa filière et la présence de ses camarades réussiraient à lui faire oublier quelques heures son affection. Il avait durement essayé de se remettre sur pied, mais il fut très absent des conversations de groupes dans l'inconscience. Changmin l'avait immédiatement réalisé aussi. Il savait, même depuis un bout de temps que quelque chose clochait concernant le comportement de son ami. Changmin sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, en partie par sa propre inquiétude. Même s'il se faisait un plaisir de narguer Yunho, il n'aimait pas savoir ce dernier dans la détresse. Il voulait être là dans les moments difficiles mêmes s'il savait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les mots. Changmin voulait faire de son mieux et tout tenter.

  
Pris à part, Yunho traînait avec Changmin dans un endroit isolé et tranquille dans le bâtiment de l'université. Un lieu que les étudiants privilégiaient pour fumer leurs clopes sans sermons ni chance de rencontrer les adultes.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

  
La question ne surprit pas l'ainé qui se frottait la tête en signe de gêne comprenant que son ami arrivait facilement à lire en lui. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et ne pas se laisser aller dans ses émotions.

  
**\- Disons que je suis un peu perdu en ce moment ...**

  
Changmin comprit très vite que Yunho n'avait pas envie d'en parler comme à son habitude et à sa personnalité. Il savait que son ami ne voulait pas lui causer du souci peut-être par fierté ou simplement comme homme sage. Yunho n'était absolument pas du genre à confier ses problèmes aux autres. Il avait ses principes sur ce sujet. Mais ne rien dire ne rassura aucunement Changmin qui se sentit bien inutile. Il osa jouer la carte de la franchise même si le sujet lui paraissait délicat. C'était peut-être la seule solution qui pourrait réussir à secouer Yunho.

  
**\- Yunho ... Est-ce que je peux vraiment te dire ce que je pense ?**

  
Yunho fixa son ami avec une légère appréhension.

  
**\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez soudainement si proche Jaejoong et toi ?**

  
C'était une question piège pour l'ainé qui cachait comme il pouvait ses mains tremblantes face aux propos forts de son ami. Changmin avait définitivement l'œil pour observer son environnement. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ? Qu'est-ce que Yunho pouvait lui dire ? L'ainé décida simplement de jouer la carte de l'indifférence tout en ne montrant aucun signe qui pourrait satisfaire la conscience de son ami.

  
**\- Comment ça plus proche ?** Bafouilla malgré lui Yunho en se forçant à sourire pour relativiser. **On s'est toujours conduit comme ça, surtout quand on était gosse.**

  
**\- Hum ... Je trouve que quelque chose à changer personnellement ...** , ajouta Changmin en essayant d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. **Je pensais que Jaejoong était un rebelle, il ne passait pas son temps à suivre son petit-frère à mon souvenir ! Puis, tu plaignais toujours de son comportement, rappelle-toi !**

  
**\- Peut-être,** confirma Yunho dans l'obligation face à son raisonnement. **C'est juste que ... Jaejoong passe un moment difficile ...**

  
**\- C'est si grave que ça ?** Quémanda Changmin tout aussi anxieux par rapport à Jaejoong.

  
**\- Il se cherche,** répondit Yunho avec méditation sur ses propres mots. **Il essaie de comprendre qui il est ...**

  
Changmin ne trouva pas de quoi répliquer face à des propos si profonds qui demandaient une plus grande réflexion. Jaejoong semblait dans une passe que chaque gamin se devait prendre à une certaine étape de leur vie. Chacun la vivait à sa manière, certaines plus violentes que d'autres.

  
**\- Et c'est le seul problème ?** Défia Changmin qui savait pertinemment que Yunho n'avait pas tout dit.

  
Yunho en était presque agacé. Avant même qu'il put réfléchir ou répliquer un mot, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il remercia la personne qui l'avait appelé pour échapper à cette conversation qui dérivait vers les sujets pénibles.

  
**\- Allo ?**

  
**\- Tu es occupé ?**

  
Yunho regarda l'écran de son portable avec une expression confuse sur l'auteur de l'appel. Il se prenait pour qui ? Et "bonjour" c'était pour les chiens ?!

  
**\- Pardon ?!** Répliqua-t-il face à cet accueil peu chaleureux. **Je peux savoir qui c'est ?!**

  
**\- C'est Junsu !**

  
**\- Ah ~ ... J'aurais dû m'en douter,** lança Yunho peu ravi de l'avoir au téléphone et tout aussi surpris qu'il le demande. **Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il y a un souci ?**

  
**\- TU ES un souci !** Cracha Junsu qui avait une voix enragée au téléphone.

  
**\- Moi non plus Junsu, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur !** Rétorqua Yunho qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude agressive de son interlocuteur.

  
Yunho rentra dans son jeu, trouvant son comportement aussi puéril qu'un gamin avec un Changmin à ses côtés aussi confondus que lui.

  
**\- C'est à cause de toi que Jaejoong m'envoie balader ?! Putain ! Tu lui as fait quoi encore ?!** Cria Junsu en remettant la faute sur l'aîné.

  
Yunho fut silencieux à ces propos ressentant le ton de sa voix beaucoup plus souffrante qu'irritée. Junsu avait l'air mal en point, mais il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

  
**\- Attend Junsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça, il t'envoie balader ?** Sollicita Yunho en voulant en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

  
**\- Il me parle plus depuis des semaines maintenant !** Expliqua Junsu désemparé en croyant qu'il perdait son ami. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! J'ai absolument rien fait ! Il refuse de me voir !**

  
Yunho était totalement subjugué par ce que Junsu lui racontait. Jaejoong se serait pris la tête avec Junsu ? Cela lui paraissait impossible. Il savait au moins ce que Junsu signifiait pour son frère. C'était deux aimants. Comme il aurait été aujourd'hui avec son frère ... Jaejoong ne lui avait cependant rien évoqué.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi !** Admit Junsu qui tenait à découvrir ce qui clochait avec son meilleur ami. **Tu lui as toujours pris la tête en jouant à ton rôle de grand-frère protecteur !**

  
**\- Stop Junsu !** L'arrêta-t-il en voyant qu'il allait trop loin. **J'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Jaejoong ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet ! Je suis aussi choqué que toi ! J'ai pas d'explication à te donner !**

  
**\- C'est ça ... Il paraît qu'il te rejoint tous les jours devant ta putain de fac ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?**

  
Yunho resta sans voix tout en agitant ses membres face à la colère de Junsu. Changmin le regarda paniquer incapable de l'aider.

  
**\- Calme-toi s'il te plait ! J'ai jamais empêché Jaejoong de sortir ou de te voir, c'est la vérité !** Déclara l'aîné en étant le plus sincère possible. **Écoute ! Je vais lui parler, je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, ok ? Je ferais en sorte qu'il aille te parler pour que vous mettiez les choses aux clairs ! On est d'accord ?**

  
Junsu répondit positivement peu rassuré par les propos de Yunho qui ne voulait pourtant qu'arranger leur situation. Junsu raccrocha le premier laissant Yunho complètement déboussolé par les événements. En particulier envers son frère. Bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait pour s'embrouiller avec Junsu ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était déjà suffisamment mal en point et l'appel de Junsu était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Yunho étouffa. Il voulait crier au monde combien il se sentait frustré. Il était à deux doigts de jeter son téléphone au sol ressentait le besoin de se défouler. Il se retint pourtant revenant à la raison.

  
**\- Je vais péter un plomb ...,** lâcha-t-il en serrant les poings malgré le regard alarmant de son ami.

  
Changmin ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Cela en devenait triste à voir. Il avait l'impression pendant un moment qu'il ne verrait plus le Yunho chaleureux, souriant, et naïf. Un des traits des personnalités de Yunho que certains pouvaient prendre comme une qualité était en train de se retourner contre lui. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour les autres plus que pour lui-même et Changmin craignait qu'un jour cela le détruise.

  
~

  
Yunho n'avait cette fois pas vu Jaejoong à l'entrée de la faculté pour l'attendre. Il ignorait s'il devait s'en contenter, mais il était trop hérissé pour pouvoir se confronter à son frère. Le trajet du bus jusqu'à la maison allait sûrement lui suffire pour apaiser son humeur et réfléchir plus modérément. Il ne se penchait pas davantage sur la raison pour laquelle Jaejoong n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Il espérait simplement que son frère se rendait compte de la situation entre eux et qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas afficher des comportements peu habituels à son égard. Yunho pensait qu'il était trop tôt pour avoir une discussion sérieuse sur leur relation ou du moins il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Parce que cette confusion entre les deux frères le dépassait. C'était comme s'il devait se rendre au-delà de l'imaginaire. Il se sentait si impuissant et bon sang que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La réaction de Changmin en était déjà une preuve.

  
Yunho préféra avancer petit à petit en réglant d'abord le problème avec Junsu pour supprimer toute culpabilité qui lui était destinée. Il ne comprenait désespérément pas le comportement du cadet. Il n'y arrivait pas tout simplement à y croire. Il savait que Jaejoong avait calmé ces ardeurs en refusant de sortir le soir, mais il ne demandait pas non plus à ce qu'il supprime tout lien social pour s'enfermer tout seul. Sur ce point-là, Yunho devait le surveiller parce qu'il craignait que Jaejoong accumule des erreurs qu'il regretterait certainement plus tard. Malgré tout, le frère adossait toujours son rôle en le protégeant et une partie de lui se devait d'intervenir, mais il avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment rien qu'en franchissant la porte de sa maison.

  
Yunho rencontra sa mère tout en lui demandant si Jaejoong était rentré. Elle confirma en lui mentionnant qu'il était dans sa chambre. L'ainé n'attendit pas plus longtemps refusant de ruminer sur un problème qu'il voulait déjà réglé. Il voulait en quelque sorte apaiser toute cette frustration qui l'engouffrait seulement ... La vision même de Jaejoong pouvait autant le chambouler.

  
Il n'avait pas pu oublier la scène de ce matin, tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

  
Depuis, les frères n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'échanger un seul regard.

  
Comment se comporteraient-ils ?

  
  
Immobile devant sa porte, Yunho respira profondément tout en rangeant ces émotions afin de paraître crédible en face de cadet comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Il tint durement cette pensée dans son esprit. Il toqua de quelques coups.

  
**\- Jaejoong, je peux entrer ?**

  
Le cadet sursauta presque effaré. Il n'aurait même pas imaginé une visite de son frère après ce qui s'était passé ce matin, après ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit ... Il ne savait plus où mettre ses mains sur son corps se contentant de remettre les cheveux en places par tic. Quel imbécile ! C'était son frère. Pourquoi devait-il se mettre dans un tel état ?

  
**\- Oui !** Lui répondit le cadet en se redressant tout en canalisant son stress.

  
Yunho ouvrit la porte presque avec timidité en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

  
**\- Faut que je te parle.**

  
Jaejoong se figea presque à cette phrase qui était connue pour n'annoncer rien de bon. L'inquiétude l'envahit en observant en quelque coup d'œil le visage ferme de son frère. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tirer sur les manches de son vêtement mal à l'aise de sa présence.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda alors Jaejoong la tête baissée.

  
**\- Il paraît que tu t'es embrouillé avec Junsu. Il m'a appelé cette après-midi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

  
Le regard du cadet affichait sa surprise sur les actions de son ami qui sont allées jusqu'à téléphoner son frère.

  
**\- Junsu t'a appelé ?** Répéta Jaejoong en ne comprenant pas ses agissements. **Tsss ~ Il est incorrigible,** lança Jaejoong presque ennuyé.

  
**\- C'est sérieux ?** Répliqua Yunho en observant l'expression du cadet. **Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! C'est ton meilleur ami, non ?**

  
Jaejoong soupira fortement pour se faire entendre en se mettant face à son frère.

  
**\- Pourquoi on doit parler de ça ?**

  
**\- Parce que c'est pas ton genre !** Expliqua sérieusement l'aîné. **Et que Junsu m'a mit la faute sur moi comme quoi je t'empêchais de le voir ! Alors que c'est faux ! Pourquoi t'as pas essayé au moins de t'expliquer avec lui au lieu de le laisser mariner ?**

  
Yunho avait réussi à monter les nerfs de son frère qui fulminait sur un sujet qu'il refusait de débattre.

  
**\- Tu sais Jaejoong,** répliqua Yunho face au silence de son frère. S **i j'ai dit que je voulais être à tes côtés dans les moments difficiles, c'est pas non plus pour me faire trimbaler tous tes problèmes sur le dos et perdre mon temps à les résoudre. Quoiqu'il est fait, dis-lui au moins ce qui ne va pas !** Conseilla-t-il. **J'ai pas non plus envie de me faire passer pour le frère possessif,** cracha-t-il sans qu'il y réfléchisse sereinement.

  
Jaejoong le défia presque du regard tout en écoutant attentivement ses paroles. Certes, son frère avait raison pour Junsu. Il lui devait au moins des explications. Égoïstement, c'était pour tester son ami et savoir enfin ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Mais une plus grande raison de son acte se dirigeait vers son frère, et elle était tout aussi égocentrique. Jaejoong savait qu'il agissait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 

  
**\- Mais ... C'est ce que tu es, non ?** Osa demander le cadet similaire à un ultimatum.

  
Yunho resta interdit par ces propos. Est-ce que Jaejoong était en train de l'insulter ?

  
**\- Pardon ?!** S'offusqua-t-il.

  
**\- C'est ce que je veux ...**

  
Yunho agita la tête lentement de gauche à droite ancré dans les prunelles de son frère qui dégageaient une lueur étrange mettant l'ainé dans une totale incompréhension.

  
**\- Je veux que tu sois possessif avec moi,** déclara Jaejoong. **Je veux t'appartenir, Hyung ...**

  
Jaejoong ne savait pas où il avait trouvé le courage et la force de prononcer ces mots. Des mots décisifs qui pourraient changer à jamais leur vie.

  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yunho souhaiterait être sourd. Qu'on lui brise son ouïe afin que plus jamais il n'entende de tels propos inimaginables. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer. Jaejoong n'était pas censé lui avouer de telles intentions immorales, interdites, damnées. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?!

  
Jaejoong cacha du mieux qu'il fallait ses tremblements, sa peur parce qu'il avait tout de même honte de lui-même. Il était encore plus terrifié par l'expression de son frère qui avait perdu vie pendant quelques secondes. Il savait qu'il avait prononcé des mots dangereux, mais ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal. Il en avait marre de garder ce poids dans son cœur. Chaque jour, le cadet était à deux doigts de crever de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour une personne du même sang. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement. Qu'en était-il de son frère qui le regardait avec des yeux catastrophés ?

  
Les jambes du cadet diminuèrent la distance entre eux se retrouvant le visage en face de son cou. Jaejoong releva les yeux presque innocemment cherchant à se rapprocher plus physiquement du grand-frère. Yunho était immobile de tout mouvement, frissonnant à chaque geste du cadet. Sa respiration montait en candeur, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

  
Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son frère à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres, il revint à la raison d'une façon brutale. Il poussa violemment Jaejoong, les poings contre son torse en se réveillant totalement face à l'action que son frère voulait commettre. L'affolement l'emporta. Yunho avait le regard rempli de colère, de dégout presque en partie envers lui-même de n'avoir pas agi plus tôt.

  
Jaejoong avait perdu l'équilibre en atterrissant sur son lit, complètement sonné, et la respiration saccadée. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? C'était une réaction auquel il s'attendait. Un rejet. Mais Jaejoong ignorait combien ça faisait aussi mal d'être repoussé par son frère.

  
**\- A quoi tu joues, Jaejoong ?!** Cracha violemment Yunho dans une haine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir.

  
Jaejoong manqua de faire une crise par son propre geste. Les larmes étaient venues automatiquement noyer ses yeux, pourtant il tenta de se lever par espoir.

  
**\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !!** Cria le grand-frère l'empêchant d'émettre un seul geste.

  
Yunho s'enfuit rapidement de la chambre en claquant la porte laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort. Jaejoong se laissa tomber au sol, effrayé et complètement anéanti. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était malade ... C'était un monstre. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Jaejoong ne se comprenait même pas lui-même. Comment il avait pu croire que son frère le pouvait lui ? Il avait été horrible. Jaejoong se haïssait tout en crispant son corps contre lui-même pour se détruire. Il se tirait avec violence ces cheveux pour se faire volontairement du mal. Il se griffait perdu dans son chagrin dont il n'y avait aucun remède.  


  
Il venait de perdre son frère.


	8. I keep pushing and you keep holding on

~

Pas un mot. Pas un regard. Pas un signe.  
  
  
Pour la première fois, Jaejoong avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas dans ce monde.  
  
  
Yunho avait décidé de ne plus se montrer face à lui. Jaejoong ignorait comment son frère s'y prenait pour l'éviter alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble. L'ainé prétextait toujours un imprévu ou un rendez-vous quand il devait prendre le repas ensemble. Le domaine de la fuite le perfectionnait au grand dam du plus jeune frère. Jaejoong n'arrivait plus à supporter cette situation alors qu'il en était l'auteur. En quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ? C'était lui qui avait voulu franchir la barrière de l'impossible. Voilà ce qu'il méritait.  
  
  
Seulement, il n'y avait pas plus pire angoisse pour le cadet. Ne pas être vu. Ne pas être regardé. Ne pas être entendu. Ne pas être aimé. Il se sentait oppressé à chaque instant en comprenant que son frère faisait tout pour ne pas le rencontrer. Il était trop tard pour être pardonné. Trop tard pour que tout redevienne comme avant.  
  
  
Le cadet ne faisait pas autant d'effort pour croiser son frère avec une peur constante dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas revoir ce regard effaré et ce dégout que Yunho avait à son égard. Ce serait insoutenable pour le cadet. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Depuis la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère, Jaejoong baignait dans la solitude plus que jamais. Son cœur avait autant mal que son corps et il était à deux doigts d'aller voir un médecin. Depuis quelques jours, Jaejoong était pris de vertige, d'une perte d'appétit et d'une baisse d'énergie. Leurs parents avaient ressenti les tensions pesantes entre les deux frères et c'était souvent difficile pour eux de s'y mêler. La mère plus anxieuse remettait son attention sur Jaejoong qui avait une nature plus fragile et cela depuis la naissance. Jaejoong refusait de se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait pas contredire son géniteur. Mais est-ce qu'au moins elle savait un minimum ce qui reliait les deux frères ? Elle devait savoir qu'ils étaient définitivement plus proche comparés à des frères communs de la société. La différence se remarquait et Jaejoong le savait pertinemment parce qu'il était allé trop loin avec son frère sur certains propos. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et se critiquait jusqu'à son être, ce qui faisait tout de lui.  
  
  
Comment avait-il pu aller aussi loin avec Yunho ? Comment avait-il pu dire de tels mots ? Son acte était inconcevable. En visualisant la scène à nouveau dans son esprit, Jaejoong n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de lui. Il ne se serait jamais permis d'aller jusque-là. Lui ne cherchait qu'à être plus proche de son frère même si Jaejoong savait parfaitement que c'était stupide, interdit et dangereux. Tout le contraire s'était passé. Il ne voyait pas comment Yunho pourrait revenir vers lui. Faire le premier pas ? Jaejoong en était incapable. Il était pire qu'embarrassé, mais ce visage-là, Jaejoong faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le dissimuler.  
  
  
Un soir, Jaejoong était allongé sur le canapé du salon dans un état particulièrement affaibli sans qu'il ne trouve la raison. Sa mère l'accompagna à ses côtés tout en lui caressant sa chevelure brune espérant l'apaiser. Le cadet remercia la présence de son ainée pour ses derniers jours. Il y avait au moins une personne qui s'inquiétait franchement pour lui alors que Jaejoong pensait qu'il était seul au monde avec son propre chagrin.  
  
  
Yunho arriva à la maison tout en signalant son retour de manière monotone. Le grand-frère rentrait à chaque fois tard et Jaejoong se demandait s'il ne traînait pas avec cette fille qu'il haïssait un peu plus chaque jour et à chaque fois que Yunho traversait cette porte à une heure si tardive.  
  
  
La mère regarda son fils de manière exaspérée ne sachant comment corriger son attitude. Elle profita simplement de la présence de ces enfants dans la même pièce pour leur faire une annonce.  
  
  
 **\- Les garçons,** appela la mère en haussant la voix. **Je profite de votre présence pour vous prévenir que demain soir on a un repas de famille à la maison. Oncle et tante Park seront là avec votre cousin aussi ! Donc je compte sur vous pour que vous soyez là, d'accord ?** Insista-t-elle en imposant le ton. **Je ne veux aucune excuse ! Je tiens à ce qu'on profite d'un moment en famille ! Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise ?** Demanda-t-elle tout en jonglant entre ces deux fils à deux lieux opposés.  
  
  
 **\- Oui,** répondit Yunho sans qu'on puisse y discerner la moindre émotion.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui ...,** répondit à son tour Jaejoong dans une voix sourde.  
  
  
La mère se satisfit de leur réponse en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Yunho ne resta pas plus longtemps en bas et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
  
Jaejoong était toujours autant ignoré voir effacé. Yunho n'avait même pas posé un œil sur lui. Le cadet avait l'air souffrant et lui il n'en avait rien à faire. Comment son frère pouvait lui faire ça ? Jaejoong hurlait intérieurement de douleur. Cette conduite ne correspondait tellement pas à son frère. Certes, Jaejoong approuvait qu'il puisse le détester, le haïr ou le mépriser, mais comment pouvait-il agir ainsi alors que le cadet souffrait autant de cette situation.  
  
  
Yunho avait pour habitude d'être toujours à ses côtés ou à ses petits soins lorsqu'il se sentait faible ...  
  
  
Où était passé ce Yunho-là ?  
  
  
Jaejoong se demandait pourquoi il avait encore ce genre de sentiment qui demeurait dans son cœur après ce que Yunho lui affligeait dernièrement.  
  
  
Cela non plus, il ne comprenait pas.  
  
  
Il devait être plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se tailler les veines pour faire culpabiliser son frère. Mais ça, il en était incapable.  
  
  
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas refaire du mal à Yunho.  
  


~

  
  
Comme il en était convenu, le soir du dîner en famille arriva avec tous les invités à l'appel. Les ainés se faisaient toujours une joie d'un petit moment familiale accompagnée de leur enfant qui s'appréciait tout autant. La présence de Yoochun rassura Jaejoong qui n'avait pas à subir ce constant mal-être même en famille. Yoochun passait généralement plus de temps avec son frère vu qu'ils étaient plus proches, mais il fut content de voir son cousin prendre du temps pour parler avec lui. Leur discussion ne mena pas plus loin cependant durant l'apéro. Jaejoong était tout simplement incapable d'avouer ce qui n'allait pas dernièrement et la présence de Yunho ne l'aidait encore moins.   
  
  
Puis, qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il vivait ?   
  
  
Jaejoong se faisait des illusions.   
  
  
Yunho était calme et se conduisait de manière amicale avec les membres de la famille. Jaejoong se demandait comment il pouvait sourire. À moins qu'il s'était fait des films et que l'ainé n'en avait strictement rien à faire de lui. Yunho continuait simplement à vivre sans l'existence de Jaejoong. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais c'était un supplice pour le cadet.   
  
  
**\- Tu as maigri,** remarqua Yoochun en offrant un gâteau apéritif à Jaejoong.   
  
  
**\- Oh ~ ... Je suis tombé malade dernièrement. J'ai un peu perdu l'appétit ...**  
  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé Jaejoong faisait pitié au cousin qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours du regard entre Jaejoong et Yunho. Si les deux frères tentaient de cacher que rien ne s'était passé entre eux, ils se plantaient. Puis, Yoochun remarquait facilement ce genre de situation surtout depuis qu'il avait compris que la relation entre les deux hommes n'était plus du tout comme avant. Yoochun garda son inquiétude de côté ne souhaitant se mêler à leur histoire pour le moment même s'il craignait que l'état de Jaejoong fût plutôt alarmant.   
  
  
Les membres de la famille se mirent à table dans la cuisine. Toutefois, Jaejoong attendit un instant pour observer où son frère allait se placer. Cette situation était particulièrement épuisante pour le cadet qui devait laisser une certaine distance à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver dans la même pièce. Pas question qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui ce soir. La seule chaise libre se trouva néanmoins à l'opposé de son frère. Ce n'était pas une bonne position non plus puisque cela l'obligeait à lui faire face, visage contre visage. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les deux frères étaient incompétents pour s'ignorer inconditionnellement.   
  
  
Yoochun était à côté de Yunho durant le repas. Jaejoong les regardait bavarder de façon complice obligeant le grand-frère à focaliser son intention sur son cousin et non sur son petit-frère. La vision était tout aussi déchirante. Jaejoong avait bien du mal à terminer ses légumes, mais c'était à peine se demander s'il avait commencé à entamer son assiette. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim et se sentait encore plus étourdi.   
  
  
À l'arrivée du dessert, la conversation des adultes se dirigea vers les enfants de la famille. Yoochun et Yunho était les premiers interrogés et le cadet eut l'intuition que sa mère avait touché mot à leur oncle et tante de ne pas parler de lui ce soir. Il en était reconnaissant.   
  
  
**\- Comment se passe la fac pour toi, Yunho ?** Demanda avec curiosité la tante. **II paraît que tu as des projets qui sont plutôt prometteurs pour la suite !**   
**  
**  
**\- Hum, c'est vrai !** Confirma Yunho dans un petit sourire. **J'ai été contacté par un magazine culinaire et il cherche un photographe pour prendre en image des plats qui serviront de nouvelles recettes pour un concept. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon rêve de photographier de la nourriture, mais c'est un bon début, je pense,** se raisonna-t-il de façon optimiste.   
  
  
_" Il ne m'en a même pas parlé ... "_   
_  
_  
C'était le genre de nouvelle dont Jaejoong aurait aimé être au courant en premier. Qu'était-il arrivé d'autre au sujet de son frère depuis ces derniers jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore raté pendant qu'il sombrait de son côté ?   
  
  
**\- Tu as raison,** félicita la tante fière de son neveu. **Si jamais tu deviens célèbre, et ça, je n'en doute pas, tu penses qu'il y a moyen pour que je te serve de modèle ?! Je suis pas si vieille que ça,** plaisanta-t-elle même si l'offre ne lui déplaisait pas.   
  
  
**\- Eomma !** S'exaspéra Yoochun en la recadrant.   
  
  
La remarque amena des rires dans la cuisine illuminant l'atmosphère de la soirée qui ne pouvait pas être plus agréable.   
**  
**  
**\- Les filles vont toutes se jeter sur toi !** Nota la tante. À **moins que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un ton malicieux pour taquiner son neveu.   
  
  
**\- Hum ... Pas que je sache,** se questionna la mère qui était tout aussi curieuse des relations amoureuses de ses garçons.   
  
  
Yunho sentait tous les regards sur lui attendant une réponse. Ce genre de moment pouvait le mettre tellement mal à l'aise. Mais au final, il se disait que c'était l'occasion de parler d'elle.   
  
  
**\- En fait oui ... Je sors avec quelqu'un,** avoua-t-il dans un ton officiel. **Elle s'appelle Ji Min !**   
  
  
Son annonce laissa planer un silence définissant la surprise des membres de la famille. Les ainés plus surpris que pour les jeunes.   
  
  
Jaejoong voulut faire taire sa tante d'avoir lancé un sujet aussi pénible. Toujours elle. Encore cette fille. Le cadet se creusa au fond de sa chaise pour se faire tout petit la tête baissée attendant que la conversation passe.   
  
  
**\- Yunho !** S'exclama la mère particulièrement heureuse de la nouvelle. **Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?!**   
  
  
Les hommes restèrent silencieux tout en soulignant un rictus sur les lèvres sachant que ces discussions pouvaient mettre les femmes dans tous leurs états.   
  
  
**\- Je cherchai le bon moment ...** , répondit-il simplement, hésitant à la réponse.   
  
  
**\- Si tu nous en parles, c'est que tu dois beaucoup l'aimer n'est-ce pas ?** Rajouta la tante.   
  
  
**\- Oui ... Je pense même que je suis amoureux ...,** déclara-t-il dans un petit sourire gênant.   
  
  
Jaejoong se tétanisa sur place.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?   
  
  
Le cadet en avait presque des frissons et son regard s'ancra fermement sur le visage timide de son frère. Il était particulièrement offensé par ce qu'il entendait. Ce soir. Entouré de sa famille. Devant lui. Yunho osait exprimer de tels propos complètement absurdes pour le cadet. C'était du bidon ! Qu'est-ce que son frère cherchait de plus ? Il tenait tant que ça à planter le couteau dans sa chair et lui fouiller les entrailles.   
Sa mâchoire se serra tout comme ses doigts qui s'enroulaient en un poing sous la table.   
  
  
Alors que la famille se réjouissait de la nouvelle, Jaejoong sentait qu'il devait s'imposer. Il ne pouvait plus subir encore une fois la lâcheté de son frère qui s'amusait en plus de l'humilier.   
**  
**  
**\- Tsss ~ ...,** cracha-t-il dans une voix bloquée.   
  
  
Son intervention réussit à retenir l'attention des invités.   
  
  
**\- Menteur.**  
  
  
La froideur de la voix du cadet figea le grand-frère qui comprit instantanément que ce commentaire lui était destiné.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu ne l'aimes même pas ...**  
  
  
Les propos directs avaient suffisamment d'impact pour que Yunho relève la tête pour confronter son frère

**\- Quoi ?!**  
  
  
Jaejoong sourit intérieurement pour avoir enfin retenu l'attention de son frère.   
  
  
Après tout ce temps ...   
  
  
Leur échange apporta un vent glacial dans la pièce alors que les membres de la famille ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train se passer.   
  
  
**\- J'en reviens pas que tu sois capable de mentir à ta propre famille sur un sujet comme ça** , remarqua Jaejoong pour provoquer son frère dans un regard noir.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong,** s'immisça la mère qui s'inquiéta de l'état de son plus jeune fils. **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!**   
**  
**  
**\- Qui t'a dit que je mentais ?!** Coupa Yunho en élevant la voix ne tenant pas à s'abaisser au cadet.   
  
  
Jaejoong lâcha un faux-rire.   
  
  
**\- Je connais mieux que toi tes vrais sentiments,** lâcha foudroiement le cadet.   
  
  
Yunho trembla et évita le regard de son frère ne croyant pas que de tels mots pouvaient sortir de sa propre bouche. Et cela devant leur famille.   
  
  
**\- Tu devrais te taire avant de balancer des conneries pareilles Jaejoong** , répliqua violemment Yunho dans un regard ferme.   
  
  
**\- Et toi, va te faire foutre ! T'as pas d'ordre à me donner !** Attaqua Jaejoong dans la menace en se rapprochant de la table.   
  
  
**\- STOP !** Intervint fortement le père en pointant ses deux fils du doigt. **Vous vous tenez à carreau ou alors vous filez dans vos chambres ! Je suis bien clair ?!**   
  
  
L'avertissement arrêta les deux frères qui ne pouvaient que se battre visuellement sachant raisonnablement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin face à l'autorité de leur père.   
**  
**  
**\- Désolé d'avoir gâché le repas** , s'excusa lamentablement Jaejoong en se levant de table avec son assiette et son verre.   
  
  
Yunho passa une main accablé sur son visage et soupira d'agacement ne supportant davantage cette frustration que le jeune frère lui causait. Tous les membres de la famille ne savaient comment reprendre le fil du repas devant cette altercation. La mère avait un visage extrêmement peiné. L'incompréhension était totale au sujet de la dispute des deux frères. Yoochun était à deux doigts de s'y mêler comprenant que leur accrochage allait beaucoup trop loin.   
  
  
Jaejoong posa sa vaisselle dans l'évier tout en gardant son verre d'eau à la main qu'il amena à sa bouche. Mais il arrêta soudainement son geste perdu dans une colère absolue à l'égard de son frère. Il s'approcha de la table pendant que les invités le fixaient attentivement, mais au lieu de s'asseoir il passa derrière son frère et se bloqua pour lui faire face. Le cadet le regardait de haut et commença à être envahir par l'agressivité qui pris le contrôle de sa main.   
  
  
Jaejoong balança l'eau qui restait dans son verre sur la figure de son frère dans un mouvement sec provoquant le sursaut des membres de la famille.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !** Engueula le père face à l'acte.   
  
  
Le visage trempé et dégoulinant, Yunho ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour afficher son heurt. Il tira en arrière sa chaise pour se relever dans l'urgence ne sachant comment prendre le geste de son frère qui n'avait rien de sympathisant.   
  
  
Yunho respira rapidement choqué par son action tout en enlevant la matière liquide de son visage.   
  
  
**\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!** Sermonna violemment Yunho faisant face à son frère qui restait toujours planté devant lui.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens humilié ?! Mais ce que je t'ai fait Hyung ... C'est RIEN à côté de ce que tu m'as fait subir ces derniers jours !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Jaejoong-ah,** intervint Yoochun en prenant le bras de son cadet. **Ça suffit !**   
  
  
Jaejoong se dégagea de la prise de son cousin pour ne pas échapper à la confrontation auquel il entretenait avec son frère. Depuis des jours ils ne s'étaient échangé aucune parole. Jaejoong pouvait enfin sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur maintenant que son frère le regardait droit dans les yeux. Autant qu'il en profite   
  
  
**\- T'es le pire des salauds !**  
  
  
 **\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Jaejoong !** Prévint le grand frère dans un ultimatum en diminuant la distance entre eux.   
**  
**  
**\- T'es qui pour me dire ça ?! Tu t'es conduis comme une merde avec moi et pourtant ... Pourtant ...** , s'exprima difficilement le cadet pris dans ses émotions. **Je continue de ressentir ...**   
**  
**  
**\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Ferme-la,** beugla Yunho qui s'interdisait d'écouter les mots du plus jeune. **Dégage Jaejoong !** Avertit-il. **Dégage de suite parce que je sens que t'es en train de faire exprès de me mettre à bout ! Dégage avant que je m'énerve sérieusement !**   
  
  
Jaejoong minimisa sa colère en calmant sa respiration et en détournant le regard par réflexion.   
**  
**  
**\- Je me demande qui de nous deux a le plus de raison d'être en colère ... Hyung ...**  
  
  
Il avait lâché ces paroles dans un ton las comme s'il voulait abandonner la discussion. Jaejoong faisait mine de se retourner pour échapper au visage du grand-frère mais se retourna vivement vers lui, le poing en l'air qui vint buter contre le joue de Yunho.   
  
  
Les cris de chocs de la famille filèrent immobilisant leur corps.   
  
  
Qui aurait pu croire un jour que Yunho et Jaejoong en viendraient aux mains alors qu'ils étaient si proches.   
  
  
La lueur dans les yeux du cadet était sanglante manquant d'effrayer ses propos parents. Il regarda son frère tomber au sol une main directement collée sur son visage. Un souffle libérateur s'échappa des poumons du cadet en comprenant à cet instant combien il avait besoin de faire payer à son frère ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Il ne regrettait pas son acte.   
  
  
Yunho trouva le geste de son frère bien plus affligeant que cette simple plaie sur la joue. Il n'eut pas le temps d'échanger un regard envers son frère que ce dernier se jeta sur lui pour l'assommer sous l'affolement des membres de la famille.   
  
  
À terre, les deux frères combattaient. Jaejoong était à califourchon sur Yunho en lui ruant de coups tandis que le grand-frère se protégeait et cherchait à immobiliser ses bras pour arrêter cet accrochage entre eux.   
Mais Jaejoong était immaîtrisable. Il semblait être possédé par la rage et la frustration qui dormaient en lui. Yunho était obligé de répliquer malgré tout et frappa son frère en lui tapant au visage en parti pour le raisonner. Toutefois, cela ne fit que redoubler la colère du plus jeune.   
  
  
Les deux frères se roulèrent presque par terre et plusieurs personnes agirent enfin pour les séparer. Les hommes étaient déjà sur eux tandis que les femmes restaient à l'arrière sous le visage effaré de leur mère face à la scène. Le plus difficile avait été de relever Jaejoong qui se débattait encore durement ne souhaitant que la peau de son frère. Le cadet criait plus de souffrance que de haine provoquant une calamité totale pour le grand frère qui assimilait peu à peu ce qu'il venait de vivre.   
  
  
**\- Salaud ! Je te déteste ! T'es le pire des connards ! Crève !**  
  
  
Jaejoong était retenu par son père qui essayait de canaliser ses bras puissants ne demandant qu'à cogner. Il le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner dans une autre pièce malgré les exclamations de son fils qui utilisait ces dernières forces pour le freiner ou se tirer de ces chaînes humaines.   
  
  
Le souffle haletant, Yunho se releva encerclé par Yoochun et son oncle qui vérifiait son état. Le grand-frère était sérieusement sonné, mais plus de façon morale. Il se frotta rapidement la lèvre et y découvrit du sang couler. Il fronça les sourcils complètement paniqués ne sachant où poser ces mains qui avait une nouvelle fois touchée son frère. Mais de façon malveillante cette fois-ci.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ! Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Yoochun dans l'inquiétude tout en s'accrochant à son bras.   
  
  
Il bougeait la tête dans tous les sens espérant qu'il vivait un cauchemar et s'éloigna de la pièce pour s'enfuir de cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas rester une seule seconde en face de sa famille. Il avait cruellement honte et le pire c'était qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait la raison de leur conflit. Yunho ne pouvait rien leur expliquer et ils ne devaient surtout pas savoir ce qui arrivait aux deux garçons. Il claqua la porte d'entrée et sortie presque en trottinant ressentant le besoin d'être isolé.   
  
  
Alors que la mère s'apprêta à le suivre, Yoochun l'en empêcha.   
  
  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller le suivre, mais il a besoin de se calmer seul un moment,** rassura-t-il face au visage affligé de sa tante.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils se conduisent comme ça ?** Désespéra la mère de plus en plus perdue dans l'incompréhension. **Cela fait des semaines ... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ...**   
  
  
Yoochun lui envoya un regard désolé encore moins au courant qu'elle de la situation. Il hocha négativement la tête avant de prendre son manteau et partir de la maison pour rejoindre Yunho.   
  
  
Jaejoong était enfermé dans la chambre de ses parents sous le contrôle de son père qui lui incita de se ressaisir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'ainé tenta de détendre son fils qui était hors de lui. Il était très tenté de lui balancer un seau d'eau froide sur la tête, mais Jaejoong finit par se radoucir. Il se ferma même complètement refusant de former un mot. Le père aussi perdu que la mère caressa la tête de son enfant pour le consoler ignorant de la vraie raison de cette dispute. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas grave et prévint même Jaejoong de se confier rapidement si les choses allaient trop loin avec Yunho. Habituellement, les deux frères se devaient de régler leur problème de leur propre manière, mais le père imaginait bien qu'il y avait une limite et qu'il était de leur devoir de parent d'intervenir. Mais vu leur caractère, l'ainé savait que la tâche serait hargneuse.   
  
  
  
  
La nuit était entièrement tombée et Yunho s'était installé dans un petit parc prés de son habitat contre un arbre pour rester dans la pénombre. Il avait cruellement du mal à détendre ses bras agités vivant encore les précédentes actions qu'il avait commises. Se perdre dans ces pensées était une torture horrible. Il souhaitait pouvoir faire de l'apnée dans la mer et se couper du monde.   
  
  
Il reniflait. Yunho combattait avec son âme qui ne demandait qu'à pleurer son chagrin. Malgré sa fierté, il devait se perdre à ces émotions. Ce qu'il avait vécu était terrifiant.   
  
  
Il s'était battu, homme à homme, avec son frère.   
**  
**  
**\- Yunho ?**  
  
  
Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et y découvrit un visage familier.   
  
  
**\- Yoochun ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je peux m'asseoir ?** Demanda-t-il même s'il s'était préparé à ce que son cousin le rejette.   
  
  
Yunho acquiesça tout en nettoyant ses coins de l'œil en ayant quelque part honte que Yoochun le voie dans cet état.   
  
  
Yoochun ne parla pas tout de suite, examinant le visage de son cousin particulièrement brisé à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement.   
**  
**  
**\- Faudra qu'on s'occupe de ton visage en rentrant,** conseilla Yoochun dans un ton doux qui rassura Yunho.   
  
  
Un nouveau silence imposé par Yoochun s'installa dans l'unique but que Yunho s'exprime le premier.   
**  
**  
**\- Je l'ai frappé ...**  
  
  
Yoochun retourna le regard vers lui soulagé que son cousin se confit enfin à lui.   
  
  
**\- Je l'ai frappé Yoochun ...,** avoua-t-il difficilement.   
  
  
Yunho plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur son visage frappé par ses propres mots. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong a été le plus violent avec toi,** lança Yoochun en examinant leur confrontation. **Tu ne crois pas qu'il a mérité ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Non !** Répliqua aussitôt Yunho en défendant son frère. **C'est de ma faute si Jaejoong ...**   
  
  
Yunho n'arriva pas à continuer sa phrase retombant dans le tabou de la relation qu'il vivait avec son frère.   
  
  
**\- C'est si dur à ce point que tu ne peux même pas m'en parler ?** Constata Yoochun qui s'inquiétait pour ces deux cousins.   
**  
**  
**\- C'est pas que c'est difficile à avouer, mais plutôt ... C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas dire ...**  
  
  
Yoochun se tût réfléchissant plus profondément à la situation même s'il était encore indécis sur la cause de leur problème.   
**  
**  
**\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre Jaejoong et moi ...,** lança Yunho comme une évidence. **J'ai franchi une limite et ... Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière ...**   
  
  
Yoochun prit attention à ses paroles, mais ne répliqua pas sentant que son cousin était particulièrement touché par les évènements. Lui-même n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Yoochun alla de plus en plus loin dans ses pensées et avait même une idée de ce qui pouvait relier les deux frères. Mais il préféra abandonner sa réflexion en se raisonnant que c'était impossible d'avoir ce genre d'histoire ... Entre frères.   
  
  
Le cousin resta un moment aux côtés de Yunho dans l'espoir que sa présence pouvait le consoler sans qu'ils n'aient à échanger des paroles.   
  
  
La nuit serait pénible pour quelques-uns et angoissante pour d'autres. L'impact de ce repas avait touché tous les membres de la famille. Les plus âgées, inquiets pour l'avenir de leur enfant. Personne ne dormirait paisiblement dans ce calme froid.   
  
  
Retourner ses pas dans sa propre maison avait été une épreuve laborieuse pour le grand frère notamment lorsqu'il passa près de la porte de la chambre du cadet. Il regarda le bois de l'entrée dans une expression attristée ne visualisant plus aucun futur heureux en compagnie de son frère. Il alla se coucher sans se douter que Jaejoong inondait ses draps de larme une fois que toute sa haine avait été déversée contre lui.   


~

  
  
La relation entre les deux frères n'aurait pas pu être pire. Yunho n'était plus le seul à s'obstiner à vouloir éviter son frère. Jaejoong agissait exactement de la même manière recopiant l'ignorance de son frère. Il avait été tellement touché par les actes du grand frère que Jaejoong n'avait plus de tout envie de revoir son visage. Du moins, il était fortement tenté de remettre son poing dans sa figure si Yunho apparaissait devant lui. Jaejoong avait fait une croix dessus. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec son frère. Étonnamment, Yunho commençait à souffrir de ce nouveau quotidien de façon plus voyante. Il avait beaucoup du mal à accepter le fait qu'il se soit battu à main nue avec son frère. C'était l'évènement de trop. Il le regrettait cruellement. Et pour ainsi dire, l'ainé était égaré. Il ne savait plus vers quoi avancer. Même s'il feignait en montrant son sourire habituel, Yunho était de plus en plus épuisé de se montrer aussi faussement heureux devant les autres.  
  
  
Face à Jaejoong, il ne savait plus quel masque porter.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se voyaient fréquemment. À peine quelques jours depuis leur conflit, Yunho et Jaejoong s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce que lors des moments en famille. Et encore. Ce n'était peut-être que quelques minutes. Il y en avait toujours un pour manger en avance ou en retard, ou l'autre qui devait simuler un rendez-vous, une sortie ou plus exactement un prétexte pour ne plus avoir à subir la présence de l'autre. Depuis quand était-ce aussi difficile d'être ensemble dans cette maison ?  
  
  
Est-ce qu'ils allaient continuer à s'ignorer continuellement ? Quitte à supprimer l'existence de l'autre de sa vie ?  
  
  
Yunho et Jaejoong en seraient-ils capables ?  
  
  
Ils étaient impossibles pour eux de répondre.  
  
  
Seuls leurs actes définiraient leur choix.  
  
  
Parce qu'au final, tout se résumait à une décision personnelle.  
  
  
 _Dois-je l'ignorer ? Dois-je m'expliquer ? Dois-je m'approcher ? Dois-je reculer ? Dois-je l'aimer ? Dois-je le mépriser ?_  
 _  
_  
Aussi isolés l'un comme l'autre, les deux frères ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Leur famille, tout aussi préoccupée que leurs amis. Yunho s'était forcé à se conduire raisonnablement auprès de ces parents, mais il fut régulièrement assailli de questions pour déterminer l'engueulade entre les deux frères. Yunho était muet à chaque fois que le sujet concernait Jaejoong. Il devait soutenir leur visage peiné à chacune de leur intervention et Yunho devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise envers sa vie en famille puisque certaines discussions terminaient en disputes inutiles dont il n'y avait aucune fin. Leurs parents n'auraient pas la réponse.  
  
  
Ils ne devaient jamais savoir.  
  
  
Yunho compris rapidement qu'ils avaient échoué du côté de Jaejoong pour acquérir un minimum d'information. Jaejoong était pire que lui sur ce domaine. Il était le plus secret des deux frères. Yunho pouvait trouver ce côté aussi attrayant que frustrant. C'était l'une des causes sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son frère depuis qu'il était rentré au lycée. Il avait si changé.  
  
  
Le grand frère pensait beaucoup à leur enfance. Ces moments où il se perdait dans ses souvenirs lui permettait d'accrocher son moral de façon positive tout en se disant que malgré des milliers des personnes dans le monde, il avait été si heureux.  
  
  
  
  
Un après-midi, Yunho était rentré après avoir terminé ces cours de la journée. En pénétrant chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir sa mère en pleines séances de rangements sur de vieux albums photo qui traînaient un peu partout sur la table du salon.  
  
  
Yunho s'approcha d'elle d'un air interrogateur tout en jetant un œil sur les nombreux clichés.  
  
  
\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Eomma ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh ~** , lâcha-t-elle en sursautant n'ayant pas entendu son fils rentrer. **Excuse-moi ! Je suis allé développer des photos, j'ai voulu les ranger et en fouillant dans nos placards j'ai compris qu'il fallait grandement que je range nos albums photo. Tout est en pagaille !** S'exaspéra-t-elle face au travail. **Je n'ai jamais été très ordonné !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu nous as transmis ça, Eomma** , se plaignit Yunho dans l'amusement.  
  
  
La mère tapa amicalement son fils qui cherchait à se moquer d'elle provoquant le rire de ce dernier.  
  
  
 **\- Tu veux un coup de main ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça te dérangerait pas ? T'as pas du travail à terminer ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça ira !** Rassura-t-il. **Puis, je suis dans mon domaine ! Revisiter un peu tous ces souvenirs peut me permettre d'avoir un peu plus d'inspiration sur les prochaines photos que je voudrais capturés.**  
  
  
Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé en explorant des milliers de scènes qui correspondaient aux scènes de vie de leur parent. La mère en profita pour lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur leurs mariages ou des évènements qui amusèrent les deux parentés. Yunho n'échappa pas à ces photos de lui bébé. Sa mère bouda un moment face aux images de ces enfants dont elle avait du mal à accepter qu'ils deviennent des grands.  
  
  
 **\- De toute façon, tu seras toujours mon bébé !**  
  
  
Yunho n'osa répliquer par son instinct maternel. Puis la remarque était particulièrement affective et venait d'une mère. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir un enfant et encore moins qu'il grandisse.  
  
  
Malgré tout, en réorganisant les photos, Yunho fut bien obligée de tomber sur des photos de lui et de Jaejoong à un âge si jeune. Il retombait très rapidement dans la nostalgie et se sentit déprimé. Il avait l'impression après tout ce qui s'était passé que ces souvenirs n'avaient jamais existé.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hihihi !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?** Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ce que vous pouviez être mignons ~,** commenta-t-elle en lui remettant une photo.  
  
Yunho examina la photographie l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche par étonnement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça** , s'exclama Yunho presque fortement ne croyant pas en ce souvenir.  
  
  
En effet, Yunho et Jaejoong se présentaient comme acteur de la photo dans leur jardin avec un arrière-plan verdâtre. Le plus incroyable était de voir les deux frères en train de se faire un bisou sur la bouche comme un enfant de 5 ans le ferait innocemment. Il y avait une douceur et un amour pour l'autre dans l'expression de ce cliché. Yunho se sentait presque gêné en la regardant, mais il découvrit aussi une énorme part de vérité.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'était l'époque où Jaejoong avait 3 ans et qu'il te suivait partout comme un petit poussin.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vraiment ?** Répliqua Yunho qui avait du mal à croire en ses souvenirs qu'ils croyaient perdus.  
  
  
La mère lui lança un regard en coin sachant pertinemment que son fils n'oublierait jamais cette période puisque ce cher Yunho passait son temps à jouer un rôle de garde du corps hyper protecteur vis-à-vis de Jaejoong. Lorsque le cadet tombait maladroitement par terre et se blessait aux genoux, Yunho venait toujours à la rescousse et aux petits soins.  
  
  
Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient ne plus s'aimer comme avant et priait que ce conflit prenne fin. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui se passait et se sentait impuissante et perdante dans son rôle de parent. Elle espérait que ce moment passé à deux à se replonger dans les souvenirs pourrait peut-être faire changer d'avis le grand-frère.  
  
  
Yunho se doutait dans un coin de sa tête que sa mère cherchait à trouver une solution pour se rabibocher avec Jaejoong. Il appréciait secrètement l'attention seulement ... Jaejoong et lui se trouvaient dans une situation tellement complexe que Yunho lui-même ne savait plus quoi faire.  
  
  
Il était dépassé, mais la scène qu'il détenait dans sa main sur ce bout de papier remuait son âme. Yunho avait l'unique preuve et devant ces yeux du lien qu'il entretenait avec Jaejoong même s'il contestait les limites. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une relation de sang, mais comment les deux frères pouvaient se permettre d'aller au-delà de cette barrière malgré ce qu'il désirait ?  
  
  
Il y avait tout qui leur disaient de ne pas franchir cette ligne.  
  
  
Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le désiraient autant ?  
  


~

  
  
Le lendemain, Yunho se trouvait dans un état de méditation l'obligeant à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. La balance faisait des siennes et aucun résultat ne s'offrit à lui. Durant le petit-déjeuner, il était complètement à l'ouest et se montrait maladroit sur sa façon de manger en renversant son café sur lui et autres bêtises stupides. Ses parents en rigolaient presque tout en recadrant leur fils de se reprendre et de ne pas se laisser envahir par son inquiétude. D'autant plus que Yunho avait un partiel aujourd'hui et que ce n'était absolument pas le jour pour se planter. Il pensait se faire du souci pour son examen, mais c'était une autre chose qui le préoccupait à la place. Il était illogique surtout qu'il était loin d'être le premier de la classe. La place était plutôt réservée à Changmin et se tâta pour copier sur son devoir si son esprit était toujours à côté de la plaque.   
  
  
Après s'être changé et préparé pour aller prendre son bus, Yunho s'en alla de son habitat tout en notifiant que Jaejoong ne descendrait qu'une fois que lui serait parti. II savait que son frère devait prendre le bus à cette heure aujourd'hui, mais encore une fois, les deux frères jouaient encore ce rôle où ils faisaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas.   
  
  
Une fois à l'arrêt, Yunho n'osa pas guetter l'arrivée de son frère ni regarder derrière lui avec toutes les personnes qui attendait l'autobus. Il patienta et regarda vers la route où il vit enfin le car arriver. Le véhicule arrêté à son arrêt, Yunho sourit inconsciemment en fixant la fenêtre et aperçut sa petite amie Ji Min qui le salua de la main. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre en montant dans le bus et lui fit une bise sur la joue tout en lui demandant comment elle allait de manière attentionnée.   
  
  
Mais le grand frère ignorait qu'il était en train d'offrir une scène plus qu'affligeante à une personne dont il avait le même sang.   
  
  
Jaejoong était toujours écarté des autres lorsqu'il attendait le bus et n'avait que pour stratégie de laisser un maximum de distance entre son frère et lui. Cependant, le cadet resta tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait à l'intérieur du véhicule. Alors que les passagers rentraient, lui reculait une main à la bouche. Il avait tellement espéré ne plus les revoir ensemble devant ces propres yeux mêmes s'il savait que son frère fréquentait toujours cette fille. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait vivre cela alors que les choses étaient si tendues entre Yunho et lui.   
  
  
Et pire, ça lui faisait tellement mal.   
  
  
Yunho souriait à quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
  
Ce constat écrasa lentement le cœur du cadet qui s'affola.   
  
  
Il avait encore l'impression d'être trahi et lâché sur un trottoir.   
  
  
Jaejoong se perdit dans ses émotions et fit marche en arrière tout en disant au chauffeur qu'il s'était trompé. Il se retourna, dos au véhicule comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir ses sanglots. Son dos sursauta par la peine et Jaejoong priait pour que son frère ne l'aperçoive pas.   
  
  
Le cadet tira les manches de son uniforme et se frotta le visage avec pour nettoyer toute l'eau qui coulait de ces prunelles. Le bus démarra pour reprendre le circuit et Ji Min retint l'attention de Yunho qui avait aperçu son frère à travers la vitre.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ! Pourquoi ton frère ne monte pas ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Hein ?** S'étonna Yunho en rejoignant le regard de la jeune fille.   
  
  
Yunho regarda dehors et vit avec exactitude son frère marcher à pas lent sur le trottoir pendant que le véhicule s'éloignait du paysage.   
  
  
Il paniqua un instant en soulignant la posture de son frère. Ce n'était qu'un court instant, mais Yunho avait la nette impression que Jaejoong était mal en point. Le cadet avait la tête baissée et le dos courbé. L'image déchira le cœur de l'ainé qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau fautif de son état.   
  
  
Ji Min lui envoya un regard interrogateur et Yunho essaya rapidement de la rassurer avec une fausse excuse tout en se forçant à cacher son mal-être. L'ainé se pinça les lèvres encore plus désorienté de la situation. Il s'était un moment demandé si la présence de Ji Min y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, sa petite amie avait été le sujet fâcheux qui les avait conduits à se confronter ce fameux soir. Le simple fait de savoir que son frère était blessé du fait qu'il traîne avec Ji Min, poussa Yunho à s'interroger sur cette relation. Il s'entendait très bien avec la jeune fille, mais tout miser sur elle alors qu'il s'était querellé avec son frère à son sujet, est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?   
  
  
Jaejoong était revenu à la maison sous le visage alarmé de la mère qui signalait la pâleur de la peau de son fils. Elle lui toucha le visage et plus particulièrement son front. Jaejoong avait encore de la fièvre et ses traits définissaient une fatigue qui ne plaisait aucunement au géniteur. Le cadet nota en plus qu'il se sentait à nouveau faible et incapable d'aller en cours dans cette condition. Sa mère lui obligea alors de rester au lit aujourd'hui en prenant quelques médicaments. Avant qu'elle-même aille au travail, elle appela le médecin pour qu'il vienne diagnostiquer Jaejoong et lui fournir un traitement. Jaejoong avait les mêmes symptômes physiques depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait connu qu'une faible amélioration. Les médicaments qu'il détenait furent insuffisants pour le cadet. La mère ne pouvait plus laisser son fils dans cet état. Le père approuva sa décision ne supportant plus lui-même de voir son fils dans une santé aussi fragile. Les parents se doutaient néanmoins que la dispute entre les deux frères représentait aussi une cause de la condition de Jaejoong. Sauf que sur ce point-là, les parents étaient désarmés de toutes solutions.   
  


~

Yunho rentra en fin d'après-midi après avoir traîné avec les élèves de sa promo pour oublier ce mauvais partiel dont l'aîné était sûre d'avoir raté. Il finirait surement aux rattrapages. En pénétrant dans le salon, il observa ces parents en train de bouger partout dans la maison semblant se préparer à sortir.

**\- Vous partez ?**

**\- Oui !** Répondit la mère en vitesse tout en enfilant ces talons. **J'ai été invité à un repas avec mes collègues de travail. Ton père et moi ne serons pas là pour dîner ce soir ! Donc, débrouille-toi pour manger !**

**\- De toute façon, j'avais prévu de sortir voir Ji Min ce soir !**

La mère arrêta ces gestes et ancra presque gravement ces prunelles dans celles de son fils.

**\- Jaejoong est malade.**

Oh.

Yunho fut instinctivement alarmé par la nouvelle, mais se reprit rapidement pour analyser le déroulement de la soirée.

**\- Je compte sur toi pour faire un minimum d'effort avec ton frère,** prévint la mère de façon catégorique. **Avant que tu partes, je veux que tu ailles le voir au cas où il y aurait un problème. Et garde ton téléphone sur toi, on ne sait jamais.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** Osa demander le grand-frère qui ne put restreindre son anxiété.

**\- Une crise de tétanie selon le médecin, mais ce n'est rien de grave,** rassura la mère. I **l doit faire une cure de vitamine et de magnésium. Son corps est surtout affaibli.**

Les propos de la mère ne réussirent pas à soulager Yunho qui n'appréciait pas le diagnostic. D'après ces souvenirs, Jaejoong n'avait jamais été malade de cette manière. Contrairement à des grippes, angines ou rhumes, les symptômes étaient bien différents. Son cas avait l'air plus moral que physique.

**\- Yunho !** Retint son père. **On compte sur toi ! Ta mère et moi on espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres problèmes avec ton frère ! Mettez votre ego de côté ce soir ! Je ne veux pas revenir en sachant que vous vous êtes encore battu !**

**\- Oui Abuji ...,** répondit Yunho presque de manière agacée.

Ses parents enfilèrent leur manteau avant de se précipiter pour partir manquant d'être en retard à leur rendez-vous. Il avait reçu un regard malgré tout angoissé de la part de ses parents. Est-ce qu'ils doutaient autant de lui ?

Yunho venait à peine de comprendre que lorsqu'il s'était battu avec son frère, il n'avait pas pensé au sentiment de ses parents. Est-ce qu'ils le craignaient ? Yunho n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec un mec violent. Mais oui, il avait perdu les pédales et réagit excessivement avec son frère. Yunho le savait parfaitement. Il était le premier à douter de lui. C'était complètement logique que ses proches se méfient de lui.

La maison se trouvait dans un silence total rendant Yunho encombré en sachant qu'il était seul rien qu'avec Jaejoong. S'il n'avait pas su que Jaejoong était malade, il se serait déjà barré d'ici. Mais Yunho était loin d'être tranquillisé en sachant son frère aussi souffrant.

Et dire qu'il était certainement responsable de son état ...

Pendant une heure, Yunho était resté au salon ne trouvant encore le courage de monter à l'étage. Il en profita pour grignoter quelque chose pour se remplir l'estomac tout en vérifiant l'heure à laquelle il devait s'apprêter à partir. Cela n'empêcha pas une certaine voix de lui ordonner qu'il devait rester ici. Il n'écoutait décidément que sa raison. Du moins, il se forcait ardemment à ne pas emprunter un autre chemin.

En grimpant les marches, il rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer et prendre quelques affaires nécessaires prévoyant surement le fait qu'il passerait la nuit chez sa petite-amie. Il finit dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et se parfumer tout en regardant péniblement son reflet qui l'accablait. Tenant à échapper à cette baraque et en particulier à son frère, il s'occupa des derniers détails. Il avait pris un plateau tout en posant le strict nécessaire pour Jaejoong : verre, bouteille d'eau, et médicaments.

Malgré sa monstrueuse hantise, il se positionna en face de la chambre de son frère dont la porte était grande ouverte. Il expira presque de douleur à l'idée d'ouvrir la parole alors que les deux ne se parlaient plus depuis des jours. Il prit ce qu'il pouvait du courage qui lui restait et pénétra dans la chambre de son petit-frère avec le plateau en main. Il s'approcha silencieusement vers son bureau pour poser le support et tourna la tête en direction du lit. Il aperçut un corps recroquevillé dans sa couette ne pouvant qu'accéder à la partie de son dos l'empêchant de voir son visage.

Une sensation de détresse s'emparait du corps de l'aîné l'obligeant à ressentir des sentiments qui menaçait de l'émouvoir. Yunho tenta durement de résister à ce qu'il ressentait en affichant une expression dure afin de terminer ce supplice et dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il ignorait si Jaejoong dormait ou non. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici une seconde de plus.

**\- Je serais pas là cette nuit,** s'exprima-t-il tout en essayant de paraître ordinaire. J **e t'ai laissé de quoi boire et des médicaments si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Et s'il y a un souci, tu peux m'appeler, je serais pas loin. Sinon, contacte Eomma et Appa.**

Jaejoong ne répondit pas. Surement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire selon l'aîné. Yunho avait l'impression de s'être exprimé austèrement, mais il n'arrivait rien du tout à contrôler. C'était sorti malgré lui.

Yunho n'avait plus qu'à fuir.

**\- J'y vais.**

Il partit en vitesse tout en prenant son sac et descendit rapidement jusqu'au salon.

Jaejoong sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il clôt fermement ces yeux mouillant sa couverture. Il n'avait que la preuve réelle que son frère n'accordait aucune importance pour lui. Il l'abandonnait malgré qu'il soit malade. Il le laissait seul dans la maison ne s'inquiétant pas qu'il pourrait lui arrivé quelque chose. Jaejoong avait envie de le détester, le haïr, lui crier sur la tronche et l'insulter de tous les noms.

Mais même dans ces moments-là, le cadet avait désespérément besoin de retrouver son frère et qu'il soit à ces côtés.

Comme avant.

À chaque fois que Jaejoong tombait malade, Yunho avait son secret ou plutôt son remède qui permettait à Jaejoong de guérir aussi rapidement qu'un autre malade. Il y avait toujours ce câlin et ces bisous guérisseurs sur le front. Jaejoong déplora tant ces moments qu'il n'aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais accumulé toutes ces erreurs qu'ils leur avaient conduit à cette situation.

**\- Tu ... Tu me ... manques ...** , lâcha faiblement Jaejoong dans des sanglots, le visage recouvert par sa couette.

Yunho de son côté, avait déjà redémarré la voiture pour rouler en direction de le maison de Ji Min. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en état de conduire. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites de vitesse autorisée alors qu'il s'abandonnait à ses pensées. Cette voix venait toujours la titiller en lui sermonnant qu'il avait tort, que c'était un mauvais choix, qu'il devait faire demi-tour. Elle le rendait en plus responsable de l'état de son frère en lui disant qu'il avait mal agi, qu'il était simplement en train de fuir la vérité. Elle l'abaissait en lui crachant qu'il était faible, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, et qu'il n'avait mal joué son rôle de grand-frère.

Toutefois, cette voix lui dictait combien Yunho ne pouvait pas vivre si Jaejoong n'était pas à ses côtés. Il était lié à lui et bien plus que cela.

C'était son destin.

Yunho freina brutalement. Heureusement, la route était déserte lui échappant une collision avec une autre voiture. L'aîné respirait dans l'urgence resserrant ses doigts autour du volant tout en y posant son front ensuite.

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur le dossier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avancer ou reculer. Il était soumis à un choix. Un ultimatum qui tracerait peut-être le reste de sa vie.

Et pire, c'était qu'il ne devait pas le regretter.

Yunho reportait son regard sur la photo que sa mère lui avait remise posée sur le siège passager, où il se trouvait tous les deux et ce petit baiser qu'ils partageaient. Il avait oublié de la ranger dans son portefeuille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'affirmer qu'il avait laissé voyante exprès, juste parce qu'il aimait ce souvenir.

Pourtant, sa mémoire ne l'avait pas enregistré dans son esprit. Peut-être que son corps considérait cela comme un geste naturel.

Ou bien, cela avait une tout autre signification.

~

Jaejoong sommeillait à moitié n'arrivant à rejoindre le pays des rêves et oublier la triste réalité. Il gigotait dans son lit n'arrivant pas à trouver repos avec la température de son corps qui faisait des siennes et ces vertiges. Il se sentait au bout du gouffre. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aller mieux.

C'était encore plus désagréable quand ses pensées plus sombres venaient s'y mêler.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer, ni le bruit de pas des escaliers, ni la présence humaine qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre.

Jaejoong était revenu sur terre quand un bras puissant s'enroula autour de sa taille ayant eu le temps de se faufiler sous la couette pour atteindre sa cible.

Le cadet s'était inconsciemment pétrifié ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque quelque chose de lourd s'appuya contre son dos. Les yeux du cadet paniquèrent et dans l'idée de se relever pour savoir qui était à ces côtés, le bras qui l'encerclait resserra sa prise pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le cœur de Jaejoong battait à vive allure craignant qu'il s'emporte.

Il avait une intuition. Il espérait que cela soit vrai, mais tout ceci paraissait plus qu'invraisemblable. Il désespérait pour que l'identité de cet inconnu de la nuit soit bien la sienne.

**\- Hyung ...,** appela-t-il avec une certaine fragilité.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Jaejoong détecta un souffle qui lui était bien trop familier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mettre à s'exprimer.

**\- Pardon ... Pardon Jaejoong ...**

C'était la voix de son frère.

Et à ce constat, les yeux du cadet pleurèrent.

Même dans ses plus lointains rêves, Jaejoong n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ce moment.

Yunho le tenait dans ses bras.

Jaejoong n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Lui qui pensait que son frère le haïssait ... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Jaejoong reniflait fortement forçant Yunho à rouvrir les yeux contre le dos de son frère. L'ainé utilisa son autre bras et plaqua sa main contre le front de son petit-frère. Le geste fit naturellement rougir le cadet qui n'aurait jamais cru recevoir cette attention aussi familière.

**\- Tu as encore de la fièvre,** remarqua Yunho dans un ton calme. **Tu dois dormir ...**

Yunho caressa tendrement son front tout en espérant effacer son mal d'un simple geste de la main. Cette dernière releva quelques mèches tombantes tout en les recoiffant sur le côté.

Jaejoong en avait des frissons. Il ne savait pas si c'était les doigts de son frère qui s'amusait avec sa chevelure ou le contact de son bras sur son ventre. Yunho maintenait tout de même une distance entre leurs deux corps n'osant aller trop loin avec le cadet.

Pourtant Jaejoong attendait autre chose et depuis très longtemps.

**\- Hum ...** , répondit timidement Jaejoong ne sachant comment gérer la situation.

Le cadet respirait avidement parsemée de questions qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il voulait toutefois se soulager l'esprit en en lui quémandant quelques réponses.

**\- Pourquoi ... Es-tu revenu ?** Osa-t-il avec une certaine peur.

On ne savait jamais. Peut-être que Jaejoong ne faisait encore des idées sur l'agissement actuel de son frère.

**\- J'ai changé d'avis ...**

Le cœur de Jaejoong fondit, mais ne se laissa pas voir en restant muet.

**\- Parce que je pouvais pas te ...**

Yunho fut incapable de prononcer ces vérités. C'était des mots qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire.

_" Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul"_

Jaejoong avait facilement compris ce que son frère voulait lui avouer. Les paroles n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires entre eux puisqu'ils savaient l'un à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils pensaient que c'était peut-être les liens du sang qui leur permettaient de communiquer sans qu'il n'ait à s'exprimer.

Même si Jaejoong avait peut-être besoin d'entendre certains aveux, il n'osa en réclamer davantage. Il se mit à la place de son frère et devait admettre combien c'était difficile pour lui d'avoir fait ce pas.

Néanmoins et toujours dans son caractère, Jaejoong souhaitait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus pour officialiser cette sorte de retrouvailles. Les yeux toujours embués, Jaejoong avait besoin d'être consolé. Et il n'y avait que son frère pour exécuter ce rôle.

Il ne savait pas si son frère le rejetterait ou non, mais Jaejoong se lança.

Il se retourna rapidement sans oser croiser le regard de son frère sur le matelas et se colla contre le corps de ce dernier. Son visage reposa sur le buste de son frère et une de mains s'accrocha à son tee-shirt. Jaejoong espérait que son frère avait compris le message.

Yunho était pourtant hébété par l'action de son frère. Il ne savait absolument plus où placer ces mains, mais il arrêta très vite de réfléchir. Son frère avait un cruel besoin de contact et sa détresse l'atteignît.

Il avait aussi irrésistiblement envie de le protéger et de le savoir près de lui.

L'ainé rapprocha davantage son corps contre celui de Jaejoong tout en se plaçant confortablement. Un de ses bras entoura son dos pour le dorloter. Jaejoong frémit et se repositionna plus fermement contre son frère. Il remonta un peu la tête permettant à Yunho de poser son menton au dessus. Son autre main tomba sur les cheveux bruns de Jaejoong et câlina tendrement cette partie pour le détendre.

L'étreinte était passionnelle et vitale.

Les deux frères avaient retrouvé leur bulle ou l'un représentait un tout pour l'autre.

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à la chaleur qui se développait dans leur corps, ni leur souffle tremblant.

Ils profitaient enfin du fait qu'il était ensemble.

Si c'était possible, jusqu'à la fin.


	9. I Can't Control Me

~

Yunho s'agita, le corps engourdit. Sa position immobilisée l'obligea à étirer ses jambes tout en geignant faiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un poids contre lui. Ses paupières se relevèrent délicatement et ses mains touchèrent une surface de texture. Une chaleur se diffusa contre ses paumes et le regard embrumé de l'ainé descendit plus bas à la découverte d'un autre homme endormi dans ces bras. Yunho n'engendra aucune réaction se contentant d'observer cet être auxquelles ses bras ne voulaient plus délier.

Son petit frère avait l'air d'être profondément endormi. Son corps semblait avoir cruellement besoin de repos. L'ainé resta un instant dans le lit admirant le visage pâle de son frère tout en l'écoutant inspirer et expirer. Jaejoong avait l'air apaisé. Ces traits étaient plus doux. Yunho leva une main en direction sa tête pour la plaquer sur son front. Il détermina sa température pour vérifier si sa fièvre avait chuté.

Yunho respira de soulagement en comprenant que la santé de son frère s'améliorait et que ses joues avaient pris des couleurs. L'esprit plus vif, Yunho regarda autour de lui en se demandant comment il allait se relever sans déranger le cadet dans son sommeil. Jaejoong était si près, si accroché à lui bloquant toute issue pour le grand frère.

Jaejoong ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ? C'était cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Yunho ne s'en irait plus jamais dorénavant.

Ses mains décalèrent tout en douceur ses bras entourés à sa taille pour les déposer sur le matelas. La tâche était compliquée, mais Yunho réussit à se libérer pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Assis sur le lit tout en se frottant le visage, Yunho ne pût retenir ses yeux se poser sur le corps fragile de son frère. Comment se conduiraient-ils maintenant ? Hier même, les deux frères avaient démontré une certaine attraction entre eux. Ils en souffraient comme ils le désiraient. Yunho ne tenait pas à refaire un retour en arrière. Il avait fait un choix en décidant de retrouver son frère et sa chaleur au creux de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas fuir. S'il le faisait, ce serait une vie de souffrance. Yunho voulait rester aux côtés de son frère tout en étant conscient des conséquences qu'il vivrait. C'était peut-être fou de sa part, mais il avait compris quelque chose d'important hier soir.

Il se leva lentement du lit dans un silence matinal comprenant qu'il était le premier réveillé dans la maison. Il devait être tôt et ses parents ont dû rentrer tard hier soir.

**\- Hyung ...** , murmura une voix éraillée.

Yunho se retourna subitement en direction de son frère qui se tortillait sous les draps. C'était peut-être raté pour la mission "Ne pas réveiller Jaejoong".

L'inquiétude était dominante à la peur de confronter son frère.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda gentiment l'aîné. **Ta fièvre a baissé, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu ...**

**\- Je meurs de faim ...,** se lamenta le cadet qui avait encore du mal à se réveiller.

Yunho dessina un sourire au coin de sa bouche.

**\- D'accord, je prépare le petit-déjeuner en attendant que tu te lèves,** prévint-il en quittant la chambre de son frère.

Jaejoong était encore dans les vapes et il avait du mal à analyser la situation. Est-ce que tout était redevenu comme avant avec son frère ? Est-ce qu'il avait simplement fait un mauvais cauchemar et s'était réveillé ? Il était confus jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore les événements de la veille. Son visage était soudainement bouillant. De quoi était-il embarrassé ? Il avait dormi merveilleusement bien dans les bras de son frère. Jaejoong ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi paisible. Sa chaleur corporelle l'avait évanoui. C'était tellement étrange pour lui de ressentir cela. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ses réactions. Le cadet était pourtant détendu. Il s'était réconcilié avec son frère pour son plus grand bonheur. Yunho était revenu vers lui et n'avait pas passé cette nuit avec cette fille. C'était une énorme preuve pour lui et son cœur s'affolait.

Le cadet ne médita pas plus longtemps avec un ventre qui criait famine. Il sortit de sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine dans des pas lents. Son corps avait encore du mal à retrouver son énergie habituelle, mais mentalement, Jaejoong allait beaucoup mieux après cette nuit de sommeil. Il observa son frère à la tâche en préparant du café et en grillant du pain. Le cadet se dirigea vers un des placards du haut pour chercher un bol pour son lait au chocolat. Atteignant difficilement sa cible, Jaejoong maudissait sa petite taille. Un corps plus large s'imposa derrière lui pour attraper l'objet. Jaejoong se tétanisa sur place face à la faible proximité qu'il entretenait avec son frère derrière son dos. Il le jalousait terriblement d'être aussi grand.

**\- Tiens,** lança Yunho en offrant le bol devant son visage.

Jaejoong frissonna le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de sa voix contre son oreille. Yunho avait agi d'une telle lenteur dans sa démarche que cela en était soupçonneux.

**\- Merci, Hyung ...**

Jaejoong aurait voulu se retourner pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais Yunho s'était déjà déplacé. Le cadet le regarda tristement partir avant de courir enlacer ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Sa joue se colla à son dos et Yunho se cloua sur place. Jaejoong serra sa prise contre le ventre de son frère comme s'il ne voulait plus le quitter. Yunho suffoqua légèrement avant d'entendre la voix de son frère bredouiller.

**\- Pardon ... Je voulais te le dire ...,** déclara Jaejoong dans des tremblements. **Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé Hyung ... Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal ...**

Jaejoong renifla contre le tee-shirt de son frère menaçant quelques larmes de tomber. Yunho était chagriné par les propos du cadet suite à cet incident qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

**\- Je voulais pas,** continua-t-il pris dans ses émotions en appuyant son front contre le dos dur de son frère. **Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ...**

Est-ce que Yunho lui en voulait ? Certainement pas non. Il était à l'origine de cet accrochage. Il avait provoqué son frère et il lui avait fait intentionnellement du mal en révélant sa situation amoureuse avec Ji Min. Lui-même l'avait frappé. Il était le plus désolé des deux.

Yunho colla ses mains contre les bras enlacés de son frère.

**\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé ...**

L'ainé agrippa les avant-bras du cadet pour les retirer de sa taille et fit face à son frère, le visage mouillé. Honteux, Jaejoong n'osa relever le regard. Yunho prit son visage en coupe et ses pouces nettoyèrent l'eau coulant sur ses joues.

**\- C'est fini maintenant ...** , conclut Yunho tout en cherchant le regard de son frère.

Le cadet ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes suite à ces derniers propos. Il espérait tellement ne plus avoir à souffrir dès à présent. Jaejoong fouilla plus intensément dans le regard de son frère espérant y trouver la même lueur, le même sentiment. Ils n'allaient plus cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus le nier.

Yunho arriva difficilement à tenir l'échange avec son frère dans la timidité. Jaejoong dégageait une telle profondeur dans son regard qu'il était ardu de ne pas y tomber. Et face à leur l'attirance interdite, Yunho comprit qu'ils ne se regarderaient plus de la même façon. Comme s'il avait perdu ce statut de frère.

**\- Hyung ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

La réponse était beaucoup trop complexe. Étant l'aîné des deux, Yunho ne savait quels mots prononcer pour rassurer son frère. Il se sentait faible, mais le simple fait de savoir que Jaejoong était à présent à ces côtés lui donna suffisamment de force pour gravir les obstacles.

**\- Va manger !** Sollicita Yunho en lui amenant ces tartines grillées sur la table de la cuisine.

Yunho s'occupa de préparer son bol de lait pendant que son frère s'installa sur l'un des tabourets. Leur mère arriva sur les lieux munis d'un gilet en laine tout en arrêtant ses pas. Elle assistait à la scène hébétée ne croyant pas cette réalité. Elle appela Jaejoong qui se retourna vers elle et cette dernière s'approcha d'une traite vers son fils en le prenant par le visage. Elle le questionna sans relâche inquiète pour sa santé, mais constata la meilleure mine de son fils qui avait le visage beaucoup moins blanchâtre. La mère étreignit son fils comme s'il était encore son bébé en le serrant fort. Elle regarda Yunho du coin de l'œil qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Yunho tenait à l'informer que la situation s'était améliorée entre eux et le message soulagea la mère. Elle n'en demanda pas davantage persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un problème entre ces deux fils et qu'ils devaient régler seuls. Elle était heureuse de savoir que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ses enfants se confronter ensemble. C'était tellement douloureux pour elle remettant en doute son rôle de mère. Peut-être que ces enfants traversaient une période difficile, mais elle ne tenait pas être à l'écart si ces enfants souffraient. Elle les aiderait définitivement.

Sous l'ordre de sa mère, Jaejoong ne devait pas retourner en cours aujourd'hui. Elle tenait à ce qu'il se repose tout en vérifiant que les symptômes disparaitraient complètement. Le cadet continuait à prendre son traitement sous le regard vigilant de son grand frère. Yunho semblait le surveiller à chaque seconde se sentant responsable de sa condition. Sauf que Jaejoong était quelque peu embarrassé de recevoir autant d'attention venant de son frère. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il fallait qu'il s'habitue. Puis, secrètement, il aimait savoir que Yunho ne regardait que lui. Son organe vital réagissait. Toutefois, il était encore difficile pour les deux frères de joindre leur regard. Lorsque Jaejoong jetait un œil discret sur lui, Yunho trouvait toujours un moyen pour détourner ses yeux vers un endroit précis y trouvant plus d'intérêt. C'était une sacrée partie pour les deux frères. Est-ce qu'il allait continuer à se chercher longtemps du regard ?

Dans la journée, la maison était silencieuse et Jaejong profita de cet instant de paix pour s'allonger sur le canapé du salon et mater un bon film. Il lança même un de ses dessins animés préférés jugeant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec un synopsis compliqué. Le corps du cadet était moins affaibli, mais la fatigue le pesait. Il avait constamment envie de dormir aujourd'hui.

De temps à autre, il surveillait les agissements de son grand-frère encore présent dans leur demeure. Jaejoong se demandait s'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui ou pourquoi il ne sortait pas comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps en le fuyant. Aujourd'hui, tout avait l'air différent. Rangeant sa curiosité de côté, il se concentra sur le film d'animation tout en souriant bêtement à certaines scènes lui rappelant son enfance.

**\- Le Roi Lion ?** Lança une voix familière dans l'étonnement.

Jaejoong se retourna presque avec surprise en observant son frère s'approcher du canapé, le regard scotché devant l'écran.

**\- Oui ...** répondit le cadet avec gêne. **Ça m'apaise ...**

**\- Aish ~ Mufasa meurt dans le film !** **C'est déprimant !** Rétorqua le grand-frère.

**\- Yah !** Grogna Jaejoong. **Ne parle pas de ce moment ! Je voulais pas m'en rappeler !**

**\- Pourquoi l'avoir mis alors ?**

**\- Parce que !** Rechigna le cadet en s'agitant sur le canapé sans fournir d'explication.

Yunho tenta de s'installer sur le grand canapé à côté de son frère quitte à pousser sans prévention les jambes du cadet.

**\- Yah ! Hyung !** Râla Jaejoong qui pensait être tranquillement posé. **Tu prends toute la place !**

**\- Moi aussi je veux regarder !** Avoua-t-il capricieusement sans oser regarder son frère.

Yunho prit un coussin contre lui telle une peluche et se positionna confortablement sur le dossier du sofa. Jaejoong grimaça, agacé. Il se remit en position assise tout en injuriant intérieurement l'attitude de son frère. Il bouda, les bras croisés en fixant la télévision.

Après plusieurs scènes, le cadet avait de la difficulté à suivre le film tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient. Il entendait quelquefois son frère chantonner les paroles des chansons du film jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte peu à peu la réalité pour sommeiller contre le canapé. Yunho s'alerta en écoutant la respiration profonde de son frère à côté de lui. Il ne pensait pas que Jaejoong manquerait autant de repos. La vision si sereine de son frère endormi le toucha et Yunho se permit de le contempler à nouveau, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Yunho fronça les sourcils en analysant la posture de son frère. Tenant à ce que ce dernier dorme le plus douillettement possible, l'ainé s'approcha délicatement de son frère pour servir de support. Sa main attrapa la nuque du cadet et amena sa tête doucement contre son épaule pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer. Yunho respira presque difficilement face à cette mince proximité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il sentit Jaejoong bouger contre son corps comme s'il voulait s'y loger plus agréablement sans en avoir conscience. L'aîné avait légèrement tremblé, canalisé sur la fine étreinte qu'il partageait avec son frère. Son ventre commençait à faire des folies en sachant son frère si proche de lui. La sensation était peut-être encombrante, mais Yunho était submergé par cet habituel sentiment de protection. À cet instant, il ne voulait plus jamais quitter Jaejoong. Pour toujours, il devait rester ensemble.

La main installée sur sa nuque avait décidé de câliner sa tête tout en effleurant la chevelure brune du cadet. Yunho espérait que le geste pouvait détendre son frère dans son sommeil et dissiper son mal-être. L'ainé inspira l'odeur du shampoing si familier que Jaejoong utilisait. Il revivait en quelques instants des souvenirs lointains et précieux. Ce bon temps où il n'y avait que Yunho et Jaejoong qui existait. Ce temps où il n'y avait aucun problème, ni responsabilité où on ne s'angoissait pas de l'avenir. Yunho enviait cette période où ils étaient si jeunes. Il désirait remonter le temps pour revivre ces instants passés avec Jaejoong.

Avant, il n'y avait pas ces étranges sentiments, ces malaises et confusions.

Ou peut-être qu'ils en étaient tout simplement inconscients parce que ce n'était que des enfants.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le réveilla de sa méditation. Il sortit son Smartphone de sa poche tout en faisant attention à ses gestes pour ne pas déranger son frère. Il fixa l'écran et appuya dessus pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu.

**Destinataire** : **Changmin.**   
**Message :**

_Yunho ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui ? C'était un cours important ! Tu n'es pas malade ? Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles !_

Yunho rangea aussitôt son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ignora Changmin préférant s'axer sur quelque chose de plus important aujourd'hui. Jaejoong comptait seulement maintenant. C'était une résolution définitive.

~ 

Le lendemain, Jaejoong sortait de son lit, la santé guérie. Selon lui, il s'était suffisamment reposé ne négligeant pas néanmoins son corps. Sa mère le surveillait de très près et notamment dans son alimentation. Jaejoong lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait passé tant de jours à déprimer, son chagrin l'emportant sur sa vitalité. Il avait été dans un sale état et c'était possiblement le facteur qui avait fait ouvrir les yeux à son frère. Le cadet tenait à oublier rapidement cette mauvaise période tout comme les conflits. Son frère et lui avaient changé de cap même s'il ignorait où ils allaient se diriger. Le chemin risquait d'être semé d'embûche et de souffrance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un était quelque chose d'aussi douloureux ? Ça ne devait pas être le contraire ? Pourquoi était-il impossible d'aimer certaines personnes ? Qui l'avait décidé ?  
  
  
En vue de l'ambiguïté de sa relation avec son frère, Jaejoong réfléchissait énormément même s'il aurait préféré s'enchanter de l'affection de Yunho. Il n'était pas idiot et encore moins un gamin. Il était dans le même tableau que son frère, qu'importe que ce dernier ait trois ans de plus que lui. Jaejoong n'était pas stupide.   
  
  
La société. Jaejoong voudrait bannir, détruire, et supprimer ce mouvement qui dictait des règles normatives auquel chaque individu devait se plier. Certes, les sociétés évoluaient à leur rythme, mais pas au sien. La société d'aujourd'hui ne permettait aucunement ce genre de relation entre deux frères. C'était tabou et encore pire. Mais était-ce de leur faute ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient voulu. C'était inné et ça, Jaejoong en était plus au moins certain depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Rien n'effacerait les liens qu'il avait noués avec son frère. Personne.   
  
  
Sa réflexion le menait régulièrement dans une profonde angoisse. Il aurait souhaité en parler, mais il était trop tôt pour évoquer le sujet avec son frère. Leur relation s'était suffisamment fragilisée. Le cadet ne provoquerait rien qui puisse les séparer à nouveau. Il avait désespérément peur qu'un jour, Yunho s'en aille de la maison.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait jamais pensé autant. Son état se remarquerait et Yunho aurait ce sale don de lire entre les traits de son visage. Il fallait juste qu'il vive le moment présent. Il se donna du courage avec des ondes positives et entama le pas pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de son lycée.   
  
  
Avant tout chose, Jaejoong devait arranger les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il arriverait difficilement à faire remonter ces notes, mais pour lui, une autre chose importait davantage.   
  
  
Avant le commencement des cours, Jaejoong observa les alentours de la cour où les étudiants en uniformes papotaient ragots ou anecdotes. Il chercha minutieusement tout en plissant ces yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa cible.   
  
  
Le cadet rangea nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste bleu marine et marcha sans précipitation vers un banc où était assis un autre étudiant. Il souffla nerveusement lorsqu'il s'avançait vers cette personne dont il était particulièrement proche.   
  
  
**\- Salut ...**  
  
  
L'individu leva les yeux pour confirmer l'identité de son vis-à-vis, mais finit instantanément, mais les rabaisser vers son téléphone dans l'ignorance.   
**  
**  
**\- Junsu-ah ... Est-ce que je peux te parler ?** Osa quémander le cadet mal à l'aise.   
  
  
**\- Ah Bon ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de mon cul et que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec ma tronche** , cracha Junsu ironiquement.   
  
  
**\- Junsu ...,** Se plaignit Jaejoong dans un ton désolé affichant une mine boudeuse.   
  
  
La cadet posa son sac de cours à terre et s'installa à côté de son ami pour lui faire face.   
  
  
**\- Je suis désolé ... Je suis venue pour m'excuser,** déclara difficilement en mettant sa fierté de côté. J **'ai été vache avec toi ... Je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ce que je te disais ... Je te jure ... Je m'en veux, Junsu ~**   
  
  
Son ami finit par croiser le regard coupable de Jaejoong. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui pardonner.   
  
  
**\- Tu m'as blessé ... Et tu m'as donné aucune nouvelle ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours ?!**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je ...,** hésita Jaejoong. **Je suis tombé malade ...**   
  
  
Junsu afficha une expression alarmée.   
  
  
\- **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eue ? Aish ~,** se reprit-il alors que son attachement reprenait le dessus. **J'espère que t'as souffert !!** Espéra-t-il par vengeance.   
  
  
**\- J'ai souffert parce que t'étais pas là,** ajouta Jaejoong dans un mensonge simplement pour attendrir son ami.   
  
  
**\- Menteur !**  
  
  
Jaejoong diminua la distance entre eux et s'accrocha fermement à son bras pour le charmer. Junsu essaya de se dégager, mais Jaejoong le serra démontrant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.   
  
  
**\- Lâche-moi ... Tu m'énerves !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Tu m'as manqué !** Avoua Jaejoong en frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami dans le désespoir.   
**  
**  
**\- Ok, ça va, ça va ! C'est bon ! Je te pardonne, mais c'est uniquement parce que je tiens à toi !**  
  
  
Jaejoong laissa apparaître un sourire éclatant et se jeta sur son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser sur la joue par force. Junsu finit lui même par rigoler sous les attentions du cadet et le repoussa pour maintenir une distance adéquate entre eux pour discuter.   
  
  
**\- Par contre ... Tu me refais JAMAIS ça !** Prévint Junsu sous la menace.   
  
  
**\- Désolé Junsu ...,** s'excusa à nouveau le cadet dans la culpabilité. **J'ai été dans une mauvaise passe ... J'ai jamais voulu m'en prendre à toi ... J'ai même fait subir à ma famille.**   
**  
**  
**\- Tu t'es battu avec ton frère c'est ça ?** Lança Junsu.   
  
  
**\- Hé ?! Comment tu sais ?** S'étonna Jaejoong affichant de grands yeux ébahis.   
**  
**  
**\- Euh ...**  
  
  
  
**[Flash Back]**  
  
  
  
**\- Quoi ?**! S'écria Junsu en relevant les coudes de son lit. **Ils se sont battus ?! Pourquoi ?!!**   
**  
**  
**\- Je t'avoue que moi-même je l'ignore** , déclara son voisin de lit qui embrasait une clope avec son briquet puis tirait une latte. **Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter ...**   
  
  
Junsu passa une main à sa bouche n'arrivant pas à croire à de tels propos.   
  
  
**\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils en soient venus aux mains tous les deux** , hallucina Junsu qui essayait d'analyser la situation. **C'est pas le genre de Yunho, mais Jaejoong est quelqu'un d'impulsif puis ... Sincèrement ça m'étonne pas de lui, Yunho est trop derrière son dos ! Il fourre toujours son nez dans les affaires de son frère ! J'aime pas du tout ce comportement !** S'irrita-t-il.   
**  
**  
**\- Hey Junsu,** calma son partenaire de nuit. **Tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi !**   
**  
**  
**\- Pourquoi Yoochun ?! Je ne crois que ce que je vois !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je suis leur cousin ! J'ai vécu plus longtemps avec eux et je suis bien placé pour dire qu'ils ont eu une relation particulièrement fusionnelle tous les deux. Yunho tient énormément à son frère, c'est comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient gosses ! Je pense simplement qu'il a du mal à admettre que son frère se soit éloigné de lui,** expliqua Yoochun dans la méditation. O **u alors, il s'inquiète parce que Jaejoong grandit et qu'il ne veut pas que son petit frère prenne un mauvais chemin. Il a toujours eu ce rôle de protecteur, alors il a simplement peur !**   
**  
**  
**\- Ce serait alors insinuer que je suis une mauvaise fréquentation pour Jaejoong puisque Yunho ne m'aime pas alors ...,** lâcha-t-il amèrement en se rallongeant dos à Yoochun sur le matelas.   
  
  
**\- Yah ~ ... T'es pas un mauvais gars, Junsu,** constata le cousin face à son état.   
**  
**  
**\- T'en sais rien ! On ne fait que coucher ensemble !** Lança Junsu comme une pique. **Jaejoong ne veut toujours pas me voir ... Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait** , lâcha-t-il dans une tristesse qui alarma son partenaire de lit.   
  
  
Yoochun s'approcha du corps allongé de Junsu puis calla sa tête contre son épaule pour l'attendrir.   
  
  
**\- J'ai dû mal à croire que tu sois un mec odieux alors que tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter pour Jaejoong ! Tu sais comment j'appelle ces gens ? Des vrais potes !**  
  
  
Junsu se décala vers le visage de Yoochun, le regard plein d'espoir.   
  
  
**\- Tu penses que ça ira mieux ?** Quémanda Junsu en quête d'une réponse ne souhaitant perdre son ami.   
  
  
\- **Jaejoong n'est pas aussi cruel que tu le crois,** tranquillisa Yoochun dans un regard doux. **Il est juste borné et têtu sur les bords, mais ça lui passera !**   
  
  
Junsu réussit à se détendre avec la présence de Yoochun ce soir. Le cousin était tombé pile au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'aide. Il jalousait Yoochun d'avoir un esprit aussi libre et réfléchi.   
**  
**  
**\- Merci Junsu.**  
 **  
**  
**\- De quoi ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- D'être là ce soir ...** , avoua sincèrement le cousin. **J'aurais pas supporté être chez eux en sachant que mes deux cousins allaient mal. Les repas familiaux sont vraiment les pires !**   
  
  
Junsu souligna un sourire à son ami.   
  
  
**\- Hey Junsu !** Appela à nouveau Yoochun pour avoir son attention. **Tu sais ... Je ne veux pas seulement qu'on prenne des coups d'un soir ensemble ... Je suis curieux à ton sujet.**   
**  
**  
**\- Vraiment ?** Se laissa surprendre Junsu. **Parce que tu avais l'air de bien apprécier mon derrière ...**   
_  
_  
**\- C'est vrai _,_** affirma Yoochun dans un ricanement. **Mais ...,** s'arrêta-t-il pour joindre une des mains libres de Junsu à la sienne. **J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la personne qui se trouve devant moi ... Une personne qui s'inquiète particulièrement pour son entourage et ... Une personne qui est un sacré bon coup au lit ...,** s'esclaffa Yoochun par taquinerie.   
  
  
Junsu rouspéta en balançant son amant pour se positionner au-dessus de lui en se bagarrant. Seulement, ces jeux de mains sous des corps nus finissaient régulièrement par des câlins et de la tendresse.   
  
  
  
  
**[Fin du Flash Back]**  
  
  
  
**\- Junsu ?? Hé ? Hého ?** Appela interminablement Jaejoong en claquant les doigts devant les yeux de son ami.   
  
  
Junsu se réveilla en sursaut plongée dans un souvenir précis.   
  
  
**\- Junsu-ah ... Pourquoi tes joues sont aussi rouges ?** Remarqua le cadet, perplexe.   
  
  
**\- Hein ?** Paniqua-t-il en plaquant ces mains sur son visage. **Ah ~ Rien, rien ...**   
**  
**  
**\- T'es si content que ça qu'on se soit réconcilié ?** Proposa Jaejoong dans un sourire coquin.   
**  
**  
**\- Arrête tes conneries !** Cracha Junsu dans la défense.   
  
  
**\- Comment t'as su alors pour mon frère et moi ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Euh ... Ben ... Je ...,** bégaya Junsu en essayant d'éviter les soupçons. **C'est logique ! Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer !** Continua-t-il en jouant le jeu. **Je me disais simplement que vous avez dû vous prendre la tête et puis ça arrive de se battre avec son frère !**   
  
  
Jaejoong n'en était cependant pas certain. C'était la première fois pour eux. Alors, depuis le début, ils n'agissaient pas comme des frères parce qu'il ne faisait pas comme les autres ? Certes, ils se chamaillaient, mais cela n'avait jamais été violent entre eux. Il y avait une limite. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité faire du mal à son frère et inversement. C'était le pire pour lui même s'il avait déjà commis cet acte. Jaejoong connaissait désormais la douleur de cet affrontement, mais c'était uniquement par provocation, frustration, et désarroi. Les deux frères s'étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient pas comment accepter leur sentiment. Jaejoong pensait qu'il avait peut-être franchi l'étape la plus difficile entre eux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.   
  
  
Junsu chatouilla en dessous du menton de son ami tel un chat qui était perdu dans ses pensées. S'échangeant des sourires complices et heureux de s'être retrouvés, les deux étudiants se dirigèrent en salle de cours en se tenant par les épaules. Jaejoong avait été tellement idiot de s'être embrouillé avec Junsu. C'était un manque horrible et un besoin essentiel au nom de l'amitié. Quand il énumérait le nombre incalculable de souvenirs partagés avec son meilleur ami, il en était déjà nostalgique. Il voulait continuer à se tenir aux côtés de Junsu. Il s'en rendait compte beaucoup trop tard et il le savait au fond de son être, mais Junsu était une perle rare.   
  


~

Après avoir terminé sa journée de cours, Jaejoong avait hésité à prendre le chemin jusqu'à l'université de son frère. Il regarda son portable, indécis en se demandant s'il devait l'appeler pour le prévenir qu'il l'attendrait. Mais il se ravisa dans un souffle amer. Il s'était montré beaucoup trop entreprenant vis-à-vis de son frère. Il fallait qu'il aille doucement sinon il risquait de trop bousculer les choses. C'étaient les conséquences de ses nombreuses erreurs auparavant. Il abandonna l'idée sachant pertinemment qu'il retrouverait son frère à la maison. Mais ce n'était pas pareil quand il était chez eux. Jaejoong était effrayé par le regard de ses parents s'ils remarquaient le moindre indice et il craignait toujours autant cette tension insurmontable entre Yunho et lui. Sa demeure lui donna la nausée et elle était marquée par des souvenirs accablants.

Il prit le prochain bus qu'il le mena jusqu'à l'arrêt près de son quartier. Jaejoong descendit du véhicule une fois arrivé et emprunta le chemin de retour jusqu'à son habitat. Alors qu'il marchait dans des pas nonchalants à balancer les cailloux et détritus au sol, il leva la tête et fixa une silhouette féminine. Jaejoong arrêta brusquement sa marche, les traits durcissant sur son visage. En avançant de quelques pas de plus, il détermina l'identité d'une jeune fille dont il n'aurait jamais souhaité recroiser un jour.

Ji Min était là. Sa copine.

Merde. Jaejoong devait se la farcir. L'idée l'écœurait. Jaejoong s'obligea inconsciemment à se construire des films dans sa tête entre cette fille et Yunho. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble ? Cette quête le mettait dans un état de colère et de frustration complet. Il ne voulait rien imaginer. Jaejoong détestait savoir que cette fille avait pu acquérir autant d'attention par son frère. Cela lui faisait décidément trop mal.

Reportant son regard sur l'étudiante de fac, Jaejoong fronça des yeux en examinant son visage. La jeune fille semblait agitée, voire déboussolée. Elle se savait plus où placer ses mains moites et ne regardait aucun point fixe autour d'elle. Son état troubla le cadet qui finit par décider de s'approcher de la jeune fille en toute discrétion.

**\- Ji Min ?** Appela-t-il délicatement sans vouloir la brusquer.

**\- Hé ?** Hoqueta la jeune fille qui se tournait en direction du cadet.

Jaejoong l'analysa longuement et remarqua des yeux mouillés signalant qu'elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi ?

**\- Oh ! Tu es Jaejoong !** Commença-t-elle en se forçant à afficher un faux sourire. **Ça fait longtemps !**

**\- Ça ne va pas ?** Demanda-t-il directement ne voulant pas plus sympathiser avec la jeune fille.

**\- Euh ...** , hésita-t-elle dans une voix tremblante. **Je crois que Yunho ne veut plus me voir ...**

**\- Hé ?** S'ébahit Jaejoong face à son annonce.

**\- Je sais pas pourquoi il a décidé ça, je ne comprends pas,** continua-t-elle en vidant son sac dans le chagrin. **On s'entendait tellement bien ! Je sais pourquoi il a décidé de me quitter comme ça ...**

Jaejoong était encore plus sous le choc que la jeune fille. Yunho l'avait largué ?

Oh ...

Il devait se l'avouer, il était incroyablement soulagé et égoïstement heureux. Seulement se réjouir pour quelque chose tandis que ça en blessait d'autre, Jaejoong était gênée en vue de la détresse de l'étudiante. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne voulait pas sa mort non plus. Et puis, Ji Min avait raison sur un point. Yunho appréciait la jeune fille qu'il soit en couple ou non. Il n'avait pas pu se séparer d'elle de cette façon ? C'était loin d'être le genre à son frère qui était plutôt amical.

**\- C'est peut-être déplacé de ma part de te demander ça,** osa-t-elle, remuée dans ses émotions. **Mais est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose ? Bon sang ... Ça ne me vas pas de demander ça ...,** conclut-elle comme si elle était désespérée.

**\- Désolé ... Euh ... Yunho ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet ...** , répondit simplement le cadet.

**\- Il est chez lui n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas ...**

**\- Désolé de t'embêter Jaejoong. Excuse-moi de mettre emporté. Je vais y aller** , annonça-t-elle en tournant le dos à Jaejoong.

Le cadet n'essaya pas de la retenir et l'idée même ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Si Yunho avait choisi de rompre avec elle, c'était qu'il avait ses raisons. Jaejoong ne se permettrait aucunement d'aider cette fille à cause de ses sentiments. C'était peut-être cruel de sa part, mais il ne voulait pas partager son frère. Il voulait être le seul pour lui.

Jaejoong passa la porte d'entrée tout en annonçant son retour et son regard tomba sur son frère qui était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur dans le salon.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda en premier l'aîné pour s'assurer de sa santé.

**\- Oh Hyung ...,** lança Jaejoong prise à dépourvu. **Ça va mieux,** répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

Yunho retourna le geste avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses travaux.

Jaejoong s'interrogeait. Est-ce qu'il devait parler maintenant au sujet de Ji Min ? Il ne voulait pas le déranger, mais sa curiosité le démangeait. Il tenait à entendre de sa bouche que c'était terminé avec cette fille.

**\- Hyung ... J'ai rencontré Ji Min,** annonça-t-il comme si c'était délicat.

Yunho arrêta de taper sur les touches de son clavier, attentif aux propos de son frère.

**\- Elle était devant la maison,** continua le cadet. **Elle ... Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais quitté ...**

**\- Hum ...** **C'est vrai,** affirma Yunho ne voulant détailler plus sur le sujet.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Osa demander Jaejoong. **Tu l'appréciais non ?**

Un moment de silence demeurait entre les deux frères suite à cette question.

**\- C'est étrange que tu me demandes ça, Jaejoong ...**

Le cadet baissa le regard, pris en faute.

**\- Tu ne l'aimais pas. Puis, c'est aussi à cause d'elle qu'on s'est ... battu la dernière fois, non ?** Rappela péniblement l'aîné.

**\- Je sais, mais ...** , répliqua le cadet dans la culpabilité. **Mais ça te vas de ne plus la voir ? Apparemment vous vous entendiez bien ...**

**\- Tu ne veux pas savoir** , lâcha Yunho dans une vérité absolue.

Il avait raison, mais Jaejoong avait tellement du mal à saisir les sentiments de son frère. Peut-être qu'il appréciait. Peut-être qu'il voulait être ami avec cette fille. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne s'exprimait-il pas en face de lui ? Jaejoong voulait savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser son frère. C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas le comprendre. Puis, il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il désirait ardemment avoir connaissance de sa réponse, mais c'était trop capricieux de sa part.

_Est-ce à cause de moi que tu as rompu avec cette fille ? Pourquoi Hyung ?_

Toutefois, Jaejoong n'avait pas le courage de poser cette question. À chaque fois, dés que les sentiments s'y mêlaient, ils se disputaient juste par son propre égocentrisme.

Un malaise naquit entre les deux frères. Yunho s'était rendu compte qu'il avait agi froidement dans l'unique but d'éviter un sujet qui pourrait les fâcher. Il aurait tout de même pu se comporter plus agréablement avec son frère qui posait de simples questions. Peut-être même qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui à son grand étonnement. Mais il se trompait trop souvent concernant Jaejoong. Il avait noté depuis leur réconciliation que Jaejoong se conduisait d'une tout autre façon. Il était prudent, conscient de leur situation. Le cadet se forçait peut-être à ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs. Yunho venait à peine de comprendre que Jaejoong se retenait dans ses interrogations. Son frère était en train de faire des efforts et Yunho ne le récompensait certainement pas de la bonne manière. Quel crétin !

Ne tenant pas à importuner davantage son frère, Jaejoong monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Seul dans la pièce du salon, Yunho lâcha son ordinateur pour tomber contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas ces moments où tout était si confus avec son frère. L'aîné voulait être à l'aise avec Jaejoong. Il pensait qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé ce stade, mais il était bien trop naïf. C'était bien lui le plus âgé des deux, celui qui est censé être le plus mature. Débilité. Yunho ressemblait à un gamin irresponsable. Jaejoong et lui devaient réapprendre à communiquer. C'était la clé. Si Jaejoong voulait des explications concernant sa relation avec Ji Min, il devait les lui donner et non rester dans le silence.

L'ainé se gratta la tête en signe de nervosité. En face de la porte de la chambre de son frère, il toqua en essayant de dénicher de l'assurance.

**\- Jaejoong ... Je peux entrer ?**

**\- Oui ...**

Yunho tourna la poignée et pénétra dans sa pièce en découvrant son frère assis sur son bureau en train de naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches dans l'embarras cherchant quels mots employer pour entamer la discussion.

**\- Je peux te parler ... ?** Quémanda Yunho.

Jaejoong se leva de son siège de bureau pour se mettre face à lui tout en tirant sur ses manches, signe de gêne.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Désolé si j'ai pu te paraître froid tout à l'heure ...,** commença Yunho. **Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embrouille encore une fois à cause de Ji Min.**

L'aîné avait cette crainte que cette scène durant le repas familial se reproduise. Il ne voulait aucunement revivre ça et Jaejoong l'avait saisi.

**\- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher de toute façon Hyung ...,** répliqua Jaejoong pour soulager la conscience de son frère. **J'ai été surpris que tu te sépares d'elle aussi tôt ... J'étais inquiet pour toi ...**

Yunho le fixa d'un air surpris submergé par un sentiment d'attachement.

**\- Merci ... Mais t'as pas à faire le mec gentil devant moi !** Rétorqua-t-il dans un ton plus espiègle. **Avoue que t'es content que je ne sois plus avec elle ! Ne me mens pas !**

Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres ne pouvant contredire ces propos. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux. Le cadet n'allait pas le nier. En guise de réponse, Jaejoong lui envoya un regard timide pour affirmer ces paroles.

**\- Malgré tout ...,** répliqua Jaejoong. **Ça ne veut pas dire que je voulais du mal à cette fille ... Elle avait l'air de tenir à toi et toi aussi ...**

**\- Ouais mais ... À toi Jaejoong, ça te faisait du mal lorsque tu me voyais avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?** Répliqua Yunho.

Jaejoong resta muet. Seul son regard répondit face à la raison pour laquelle il détestait voir cette fille avec Yunho.

N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il conversait sur ce sujet avec son frère, Jaejoong tenta d'aller de plus en plus loin.

**\- C'est pour moi que t'as fait ça alors ? Il n'y aurait pas une autre raison ?**

Yunho resta éberlué, bloqué dans un mutisme. Jaejoong le remarqua. Il avait posé une question trop sensible, et intime. Son frère ne répondrait pas. Soit pas fierté, soit par peur. Jaejoong n'insista pas plus comprenant qu'il faudrait du temps pour avancer entre eux.

Le cadet finit par sourire espérant détendre l'atmosphère et oublier cette histoire avec cette fille. Une page était tournée. Jaejoong se demandait ce que le temps pouvait bien leur réserver. Alors qu'il cherchait hargneusement un nouveau sujet de conversation, Yunho l'intercepta en s'approchant soudainement de sa position. Alors que son cœur prenait de l'allure dans sa poitrine en contemplant son frère si près de lui, une main était tendue en sa direction tenant deux papiers rectangulaires.

**\- The GazettE, ça te parle ?** Insinua l'aîné pour tester son frère.

**\- Héééé ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong en écarquillant grandement des yeux. **Ne me dis pas ... !**

**\- Deux places pour leur concert à la capitale ... Ahhh ~ Je me demande bien avec qui je vais aller ?** Se questionna-t-il dans la malice.

Dans une foudroyante détermination, Jaejoong essaya de s'emparer des billets avant que son frère ne lève le bras pour l'en empêcher. Le cadet geignit sous des yeux suppliants, rageant sur la taille si élevée de son frère contrairement à la sienne. Il sauta sur le sol espérant atteindre ces tickets. Jaejoong était prêt à tuer pour avoir ces billets de concert. C'était l'un de ces groupes favoris, il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Yunho s'amusa en regardant son frère persister à lui voler ce qu'il avait dans la main. Il le nargua davantage en s'éloignant de quelques pas ou en bougeant son bras dans diverses directions. L'aîné aimait définitivement faire tourner en bourrique son petit frère.

Mais c'en était assez pour Jaejoong, furieusement agacé par le comportement enfantin de l'aîné. Il décida de le provoquer en utilisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Embarrasser son frère.

Dans une expression futée, Jaejoong entoura la taille de son frère pour le ramener violemment contre son torse. Yunho manquait de faire tomber les billets tressaillant à l'action du cadet. Il perdit toute respiration et ne put que se confronter à des yeux pénétrants et implacables. Yunho était totalement déstabilisé. L'emprise de son frère était particulièrement grande malgré sa plus petite taille. Il en était presque effrayé.

Jaejoong leva le regard en direction du bras toujours en l'air de son frère. Sa main se glissa le long de membre presque trop lentement pour l'aîné. Jaejoong effleura sa peau et Yunho se sentait soudainement bouillir au contact étrangement sensuel sur son avant-bras. Il respira désagréablement pris d'une bouffé de chaleur lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. Un sourire au coin, le cadet atteignit sa cible et récupéra les billets dans des exclamations victorieuses.

Yunho abaissa son bras, sonné n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait de se faire avoir par son frère.

**\- Traître,** cracha l'aîné dans un regard noir refusant de regarder le cadet.

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre, fier que son petit jeu ait fonctionné. Enfin, appeler cela un jeu alors qu'il était aussi agité que son frère à l'idée d'être à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il savait seulement mieux dissimuler ses émotions. Il avait tout de même pu constater une chose, c'était l'effet qu'il produisait envers son frère. Jaejoong était soudainement parsemée d'interrogations et il aurait voulu savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Le cadet était particulièrement avide face à la réaction de son frère. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il désirait passer aux actes, ô combien c'était interdit. Il était complètement fou. Mais il était dans cet état uniquement et seulement qu'à la présence son frère. C'était à cause de lui s'il ressentait toutes ces choses tourbillonnantes dans son ventre. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il l'attendait peut-être lorsqu'ils s'approcheraient tels deux hommes.

**\- Bon ... Et bien, t'es content,** râla Yunho ne se remettant pas de sa défaite. **Tu vas pouvoir aller voir le concert avec un de tes "amis" ... Tss ~ Je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ces places ...**

Est-ce que Yunho était jaloux ?

Même si l'idée le ravivait, Jaejoong n'avait pas projeté un seul instant d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**\- Non ... Tu viens avec moi Hyung !**

Yunho ancra enfin ces prunelles dans celles résolues de son frère.

**\- Comme ça, tu pourras découvrir le monde dans lequel je vis dans ma petite tête,** ajouta-t-il plaisamment.

D'une certaine manière, Jaejoong voulait se rapprocher de son frère. Il tenait à lui montrer ce qu'il aimait, et pourquoi. Il voulait que Yunho comprenne quelles étaient les choses qui le rendaient si vivant, si bien dans son âme.

Une expression finement réjouie se dessina sur le visage de l'ainé. Il n'osait montrer son contentement face aux attentions de son frère. Jaejoong l'étonnait, le surprenait même. Ces actes avaient une vive signification. Yunho était touché.

**\- Ok, ça marche** , accepta l'aîné face à la proposition.

Jaejoong lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires retournant l'estomac de l'ainé. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle marque de bonheur sur son visage. Yunho était éblouie par cette vision et il statufia lorsque son frère avait diminué dangereusement la distance entre eux. Jaejoong posa ses mains sur les épaules et sur la pointe des pieds, sa bouche atterrit sur la joue de l'aîné dans un innocent baiser.

Le cadet tenait à le remercier même s'il était maladroit avec les mots, il se servait des gestes comme preuve de son affection. Il ignorait lui-même où il stockait ce courage dans son être pour oser embrasser la joue de son frère. Était-ce anormal de lui donner une bise ? N'était-ce pas amical ? Avait-il commis un crime ?

Néanmoins, son frère ne l'avait pas repoussé cette fois, soulageant le cadet d'un poids. Sa surprise était tracée en pleine figure, mais Yunho n'avait pas l'air dégouté.

Jaejoong cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son immense appréhension en face de son frère. Il était incapable de le regarder dans ses yeux ambrés après ce qu'il avait fait.

**\- Merci, Hyung** , adressa le cadet, la tête baissée.

La joue de l'aîné était chaude et lui picotait. Il était inapte à répliquer se concentrant sur le souvenir des lèvres de son frère sur sa peau. Des lèvres douces, timides et charnues. Il était en train d'avoir des pensées si peu communes envers son frère. Depuis quand était-il aussi intéressé par la texture de ces commissures ? Est-ce que cela devait aller aussi loin pour son frère ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir ce genre de désir ?

Il serait banni.


	10. Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?

~

Le paysage défila longuement devant ces yeux qui contemplaient à travers la vitre de l'autobus. La musique s'empara de son être. Un écouteur était logé dans son oreille gauche tandis que l'autre paire se trouvait dans l'oreille droite de son voisin. Yunho pouvait écouter les notes d'un piano dans un morceau moderne. La mélodie le faisait voyager, le perdant dans la réalité. Il se laissa aller dans la musique en observant le monde extérieur. Il en profitait même pour méditer, mais il tenait à apprécier avant tout ce précieux instant. Un poids sur son épaule l'empêchait de bouger sur son siège. Il resta le plus immobile possible refusant de déranger l'être qui s'endormait contre lui.

Yunho tourna la tête vers son voisin dans une expression attendrie. La chance leur avait permis de s'installer tous au fond du bus, loin du regard des autres. Leur position était loin d'être embarrassante pour attirer l'attention, toutefois, Yunho voulait fabriquer un cocon pour eux durant ce court trajet qui les menait jusqu'à leurs écoles respectives.

Connaissant son frère, Yunho comprit que Jaejoong avait bien l'intention de faire un petit somme dans le bus, peut-être dans le but de rater les cours, qui sait. Le grand-frère préféra ne pas se mêler de ses actions cette fois. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne devrait pas arrêter d'être aussi autoritaire envers son frère. Fais ceci et ne fais pas cela. Qui était-il pour lui faire la morale ? Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais c'était normal de ressentir cela non ? C'était sûrement les liens du sang qui agissaient pour lui. Yunho ne pouvait pas contrer son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Jaejoong. C'était en lui, désespérément ancré dans son âme. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Le grand-frère appuya son coude sur le rebord de la vitre et posa son crâne dans la paume de sa main. Ses yeux observèrent l'état reposé du jeune frère et son esprit se remua d'interrogations à cette image.

Qu'allaient-ils leur arriver dés à présent ?

Comment allaient-ils vivre avec ce péché ?

Même ensemble, seraient-ils vraiment heureux ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient vivre un bonheur sans le consentement de leur proche et leur entourage ?

Certainement pas.

Yunho n'était pas crétin. Et Jaejoong non plus.

Il aimerait arrêter de réfléchir. Il angoissait et se ressassait constamment si oui ou non il devait être près de Jaejoong ou bien alors, prendre de la distance.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être loin de son frère. Cela l'avait beaucoup trop blessé. Il avait besoin de lui, de ses sourires, de ses regards profonds, de ses contacts et de ses enfantillages. Yunho ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Cela ne s'expliquait pas.

Insistant sur les parties de son visage, le grand-frère désirait mitrailler avec son appareil photo cette douce image pour la graver en mémoire. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en laisser. Et ce constat le refroidissait.

Une vie sans Jaejoong ... Yunho ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Tout était si compliqué.

~

Yunho et Jaejoong avaient pris chacun différents chemins. Le grand-frère se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre où un cours magistral avait lieu, dédié à l'une de ses matières. Il s'introduit dans la salle et remarqua la présence de quelques étudiants qui observaient le dernier arrivé. Yunho sourit poliment à ces visages tout en montant les marches pour trouver une place, quelques rangées plus hautes. Il posa son sac à bandoulière sur la table et sortit son Mac pour prendre le cours. Cependant, durant ces gestes, Yunho perçut que l'ambiance de la pièce était un peu incommode. L'humeur et les bavardages des élèves étaient chaque matin au rendez-vous, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leurs comportements. Un silence déplaisant. Il y avait des regards en biais qui disparaissaient lorsque Yunho tentait de les décoder. Des chuchotements incessants que le grand-frère n'arrivait pas à discerner.

Il se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise comme si c'était pénible de résider dans cet amphithéâtre, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place. Yunho cacha du mieux qu'il pouvait son désarroi en se concentrant sur son ordinateur portable. Seulement, il cherchaient vivement quelle était la cause de tous ces yeux appuyés et ses messes-basses à son sujet. Parce que pratiquement tous les élèves le scrutaient. Yunho n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre des attentions. Surtout lorsqu'il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait.

Yunho avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'étudier dans un environnement où les étudiants le mépriseraient jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Qu'importe. C'étaient des gens dont ils n'auraient pas à garder le contact. C'était des liens humains futiles, sans importance pour lui. Ils s'oublieraient très vite.

Du moins, il y avait au moins une personne dont Yunho ne voulait pas rompre les liens.

Le grand-frère aperçut son ami arriver dans la salle de cours saluant quelques étudiants qui lui souriaient. Peut-être que Changmin était au courant de la situation dans leur promo à son sujet. À quoi bon être curieux ? Yunho n'avait pas à se soucier de ses personnes qui pouvaient le juger négativement. Il valait mieux ignorer ces personnes qui s'intéressaient médiocrement sur sa personne.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout.

Non ?

Concentré dans sa résolution, Changmin s'approcha près de lui et s'assit à ses côtés tout en analysant l'expression de son ami focalisé sur son écran.

**\- Hey !** Salua Changmin pour attirer l'attention de Yunho.

**\- Salut.**

**\- Dit ... Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages ?** Demanda Changmin en le menaçant faiblement.

Yunho lia son regard à celui de Changmin.

**\- Désolé. J'ai oublié ...** , répondit-il secrètement. **J'étais pas mal occupée chez moi.**

Changmin fronça les sourcils, méfiants. Il savait que Yunho ne lui disait pas tout. C'était vexant. Sincèrement, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il représentait pour son ami. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Changmin le trouvait distant et dans la lune. Il ne le reconnaissait plus du tout.

Le voisin de table de Yunho regarda autour d'eux et nota le grabuge entre les étudiants. Changmin grimaça. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Yunho soit pris de cible par leur classe.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien Yunho ? T'as plus confiance en moi ou quoi ?**

**\- Hein**? S'étonna Yunho devant les propos de son ami. **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- T'as changé ...,** lança Changmin dans un ton peiné.

Yunho était presque agacé d'entendre de telles stupidités. Il vivait seulement une période difficile et ne parlons pas de sentiments. Yunho était le dernier classé dans ce domaine pour ce qui est de s'exprimer. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas une raison pour se prendre la tête avec Changmin. Ce dernier était loin d'être idiot pour avoir compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie du grand-frère. Yunho devait un peu se mettre à la place de Changmin. Il s'inquiétait tout simplement. C'était naturel venant d'un ami.

Mais, c'était tellement difficile aussi de s'occuper des sentiments de ses proches et à la fois des siens.

Yunho était épuisé de se tracasser pour les gens qu'il aimait.

Il était fatigué.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!** Insista Changmin

**\- De quoi ?** Répliqua Yunho.

**\- Que tu avais rompu avec Ji Min,** cracha-t-il fortement tout en essayant d'être discret.

**\- En quoi ça te regarde ?! C'est mon problème Changmin !** Expliqua Yunho.

**\- Une chose comme ça ? Même à moi, tu veux pas en parler ?**

Yunho soupira avec pénibilité. Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le sujet de son ex-petite-amie.

**\- Pourquoi t'en fais une histoire Changmin ?** Demanda Yunho qui ne comprenait pas sa vive réaction.

**\- C'est juste bizarre que tu te sois séparé d'elle alors qu'elle te plaisait ! Tu m'en as tellement bassiné que je suis plutôt choqué que ça se soit terminé aussi rapidement ! Ça fait des mois que tu tournes autour d'elle, Yunho !**

**\- Aish ~ ... C'est juste ... C'est comme ça ! En me mettant avec elle, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas aussi attaché à cette fille ... Bon sang ! Pourquoi je dois me justifier ?!** S'énerva Yunho. **J'ai commis aucun crime. Et cette histoire ne regarde qu'elle et moi !**

Changmin souffla à son tour ayant du mal à avaler l'excuse de son ami. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça. Ce n'était pas le genre de Yunho de s'engager avec une fille pour quelques semaines. Surtout concernant Ji Min.

**\- Au fait,** lança à nouveau Yunho, méditatif. **Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant ? .**

**\- T'es devenue le centre d'intérêt de la fac aujourd'hui !**

**\- Quoi ?** S'ébahit le grand-frère. **N'importe quoi ... En quoi ça les regarde ... ,** grommela-t-il en tapotant à l'aveugle sur son clavier en signe de nervosité.

**\- Il y a ... ,** hésita Changmin. I **l y a d'étranges rumeurs sur toi qui courent ...**

Yunho arrêta tout mouvement.

**\- Ok ... Bon sang !** **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les rumeurs ?!** S'irrita Yunho. **Changmin ... Me dis pas que tu crois une seule de ces conneries, quoi qu'elles disent ?!**

**\- Bien sûr que non,** assura Changmin le regard soucieux. **J'ai juste peur que ça prenne de l'ampleur.**

**\- C'est Ji Min alors ...** , lança brusquement Yunho en réfléchissant plus minutieusement.

**\- Hein ?**

**\- C'est Ji Min qui a balancé ... Elle est la seule au courant dans le bahut ! Tss ~ Alors, elle est ce genre de fille ... J'aurais jamais cru ...** , nota-t-il en voyant arriver les conclusions en tapant plus fortement sur les touches de son ordinateur.

**\- Yunho ~** , calma Changmin. **Tu ne crois pas que tu t'enflammes un peu trop ? Rien ne prouve que c'est elle qui a lancé ces rumeurs ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça !**

**\- Et toi qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire qu'elle n'en est pas la cause ? Qu'est-ce qu'on connaît de cette fille, hein ? Dis moi !**

Changmin fut incapable de répliquer face à l'état de son ami qui semblait perdre pédale. Et Yunho n'était pas loin d'exploser en sentant les regards de plus en plus insistants des étudiants pendant qu'il discutait avec Changmin.

Il commençait sérieusement à étouffer ici.

**\- Tss ~ Vas-y, je me casse,** annonça Yunho en se levant pour ranger ses affaires. **J'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter en train de la défendre ...**

**\- Yunho-ah** , se rattrapa Changmin en voulant le retenir. **Tu te trompes ...**

**\- Lâche-moi** , coupa-t-il en s'enfuyant.

La bouche médusée face à son comportement, Changmin regarda partir son ami de l'amphithéâtre. Les chuchotements des étudiants s'accentuèrent et Changmin laissa tomber son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, impuissant. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir blessé Yunho mais il savait que ce dernier était aussi en tort que lui. Changmin ne voulait simplement pas que Yunho souffre à cause de ces mensonges qu'on pouvait raconter. Il voulait seulement le comprendre, le prévenir et le protéger.

~

  
Yunho s'était isolé dans le parc de l'université, assis sur le gazon. Il regardait le ciel avec nostalgie persuadée que ces années à la faculté seraient les plus belles pour lui. C'étaient toujours le même refrain quelque soit le bahut où tu étais admis. La mentalité des gens ne changeait pas, reflétant cette puérile société. Il ne mesura pas sa déception tout comme sa peine.  
  
  
Le grand-frère en profitait pour prendre des clichés sans valeurs dans cette partie de son école. Le fait de se concentrer sur un élément précis l'empêchait de se réfugier dans de sombres pensées.  
  
  
Dans ces moments-là, la présence de Jaejoong ne serait pas un refus.  
  
  
Yunho remarquait qu'il pensait de plus en plus à lui.  
  
  
Même en fixant l'arbre au loin de sa position dans l'objectif, Jaejoong apparaissait.  
  
  
Il ignorait si c'était quelque chose dont il devait se préoccuper ou se réjouir de s'être épris de son frère.  
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu honte d'avoir de telles pensées dans sa tête.  
  
  
Alors qu'il cherchait son portable dans son sac pour regarder l'heure, Yunho haussa les sourcils en allumant l'écran.  
  
  
Plusieurs textos et messages privés sur les réseaux sociaux lui étaient adressés.  
  
  
Il regretta instantanément d'avoir appuyé sur son écran.  
  
  
Ces yeux lurent malheureusement ce qui était écrit.  
  
  
 _« T'as pas honte de quitter une fille comme ça ?! Profiteur ! J'espère que tu souffriras en enfer pour ce que tu lui as fait ! »_  
 _  
_  
 _« Faut être con pour rompre avec une fille comme Ji Min ... »_  
 _  
_  
 _« Bizarre de larguer une meuf après l'avoir tourné en rond depuis des mois... »_  
 _  
_  
 _« Se servir d'une fille pour cacher sa véritable sexualité, voilà ce qui me dégoûte chez les tafioles ! »_  
 _  
_  
 _« Il y avait ce mec devant l'entrée qui n'arrêtait pas de venir ... C'est avec lui que tu l'as trompé ? »_  
 _  
_  
 _« Dégoûtant »_  
 _  
_  
Yunho éteignit son portable incapable de lire ces milliers de reproches. Il avait envie de jeter son téléphone à des milliers de kilomètres. Sa curiosité désirait à nouveau regarder ces commentaires et insultes. Pourquoi ? Parce que les mots arrivaient aussi à nous blesser. Profondément. Et d'une certaine façon, le grand-frère savait qu'il devait ressentir cette souffrance. Comme s'il la méritait.  
  
  
Seulement, ces messages lui faisaient peur. Il avait peur d'être haï par les autres parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ses faits. Pourquoi les gens s'arrêtaient-ils à cette limite ? Pourquoi ne cherchaient-ils pas à comprendre son choix ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous contre lui ?  
  
  
Yunho fut envahi par une vague de solitude qu'il avait du mal à canaliser . Ce n'était en rien un solitaire. Yunho avait l'habitude de vivre entouré d'amis. Il avait besoin de la présence humaine pas par nécessité, mais parce que cela le correspondait. Il aimait être et passer du temps avec les gens.  
  
  
Au point où il en était, Yunho se retrouva les mains vides. Il ne savait plus comment il devait agir, ni les décisions qu'ils devraient prendre. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier ou même l'écouter.  
  
  
Bien sûr, il avait pensé à son frère qui vivait la même chose que lui, mais il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong le voie aussi faible, aussi pathétique.  
  
  
Il le décevrait.  
  
  
Néanmoins, Yunho devait admettre qu'il avait besoin de Jaejoong dans cette épreuve. Il n'arriverait pas à gérer cette situation tout seul. Il fallait qu'il s'ouvre à lui, quitte à devenir dangereusement plus proche. Leur relation avait peut-être du mal à se définir, mais il devait apprendre à se connaître d'une tout autre façon. Yunho devait faire confiance à Jaejoong. C'était peut-être même lui le plus mature des deux.  
  
  
Son frère ne le trahirait jamais.  
  
  
Il était le seul qui le comprendrait.  
  


~

Inséparable de son meilleur ami, Junsu, Jaejoong déjeuna avec lui dans la salle de classe avec plusieurs de leurs camarades du lycée. La proximité avec ses amis lui avait manqué. Jaejoong souriait beaucoup plus et riait plus facilement. Il se sermonna mentalement au sujet de sa propre conduite. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa vie d'étudiant et ses conneries débiles avec ses potes ? Surtout Junsu. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi exécrable envers lui ? Junsu était comparable à un ange quelque peu naïf cependant. Mais le petit-frère savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Jamais.

Les élèves s'empiffrèrent de leur boite à repas, du riz plein la bouche. Ils s'esclaffèrent face aux anecdotes délirantes qu'ils se lançaient manquant de cracher leur grain de riz sur la figure de leur vis-à-vis. Jusqu'à ce que la discussion prenne un tournant plus intime, mais intrigant pour les garçons.

**\- Hé Junsu ~ T'en est où avec ton mystérieux amant du soir ?** Taquina l'un de leurs amis pour assouvir sa curiosité.

Junsu écarquilla des yeux avalant difficilement son riz face à un sujet qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter aux côtés de Jaejoong.

En effet, le meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui dire qu'il batifolait de temps à autre avec son cousin : Yoochun.

**\- Yah ! Il n'y a rien à dire !** Se défend Junsu dans la panique.

**\- Amant ?** Répéta Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils. **De qui il parle Junsu ?**

**\- De personne !** Répliqua instantanément son meilleur ami. **C'est juste un mec avec qui je passais du temps, c'est tout,** bégaya-t-il craignant se faire prendre.

**\- Ouais, enfin ... Pour que tu passes du temps avec, c'est que ça devait être un sacré coup !** Ajouta l'un de leurs camarades.

**\- Aish ~ ça te regarde pas !** S'emporta Junsu dans une moue fâcheuse. Q **u'est-ce qu'un hétéro veut savoir sur les relations sexuelles d'un gay ?!**

Les autres rigolaient à la remarque nullement vraie de Junsu, suivi d'un faible ricanement pour Jaejoong qui les écoutait parler.

**\- Oh ça va !** **Les informations croustillantes sont toujours bonnes à prendre,** expliqua l'étudiant en guise d'argument sous l'œil farouche de Junsu.

**\- Et au fait, Jaejoong, de ton côté ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de tes exploits avec les filles ! Enfin, je devrais dire du côté masculin vu qu'il parait que t'as changé de trottoir !** Lança l'un de leurs amis dans un sourire coquin.

**\- Hé ?**

Jaejoong resta stupéfié par la demande à sa plus grande surprise. Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement aussi désemparé ? Pourtant, le sujet de conversation ne pouvait pas être plus plaisant pour lui. Il était loin d'être fermé d'esprit pour parler de sexe.

**\- C'est vrai ça ! Je m'en rappelle, le soir de ton anniversaire ! T'étais pas avec un mec ?!** Rajouta un autre camarade.

**\- Euh ...**

L'esprit du petit-frère était vide de pensée. Il semblait tétanisé comme si la conversation était délicate à entamer. Jaejoong avait brusquement chaud ressentant un horrible malaise dans son être. C'était semblable à un oral de langue, mais l'anxiété n'était absolument pas pareille. Pourquoi était-il incapable de répondre ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi gêné qu'on parle de sa vie privée.

**\- Oh ! Tu parles de Min Woo !** Lança Junsu en se mêlant à la conversation. **Tu l'as recontacté ?** Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

Les regards étaient tous dirigés vers le petit-frère. Jaejoong ne savait absolument pas où se mettre. Il voulait se cacher dans un placard pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait dans un tel état ? Pourquoi voulait-il fuir ?

Voyant le désarroi dans les prunelles de son ami, Junsu afficha une mine inquiète peu habitué à regarder son ami se renfermer sur lui-même.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

**\- Oh ! Euh ... ,** s'agita Jaejoong. **Non, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ...**

Jaejoong baissa instantanément la tête refusant de voir leurs expressions insatisfaites par sa réponse. Il ne remarqua pas le regard plus insistant de son meilleur ami qui avait du mal à le reconnaître face à cette attitude si fugace.

La discussion s'était dirigée rapidement vers une autre personne. Cette fois, les camarades avaient la chance d'écouter des potins beaucoup plus détaillés et excitants provoquant des rires entre eux. Chacun racontait sa dernière expérience sexuelle plus ou moins amusante ou unique. À tour de rôle, ils balançaient leurs vécus avec les moments les plus insolites qu'ils avaient expérimentés.

Tous, sauf Jaejoong.

Il resta muet.

Il était mis à l'écart.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Comment pourrait-il parler de ce qu'il vivait avec Yunho ?

Impossible.

Surtout qu'il ne s'était rien passé de physique entre eux.

On le prendrait pour un malade et pire.

Cette réalité l'attrista énormément. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait rester dans le groupe avec ce secret. En restant avec Yunho, Jaejoong devait changer certaines de ces habitudes. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant s'il voulait rester auprès de son frère. Ses amis ne le reconnaîtraient plus. Ils risqueraient de s'éloigner de lui, de l'ignorer, car il ne serait plus utile à leurs âneries. Est-ce que Jaejoong serait toujours la bienvenue dans leur soirée ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Et Junsu alors ? Il allait être le premier à comprendre qu'il avait changé. Du moins, son ami devait déjà s'en douter vu la raison de leur dernière dispute.

Le petit-frère flippait sérieusement à quitter ce monde où il vivait conneries et folies avec ces gars. Devait-il dire adieu à tout ça ? Pour Yunho ? Est-ce que c'était le prix à payer ?

Jaejoong avait du mal à l'accepter.

Et si tout cela n'était pas une grosse erreur ? Est-ce qu'il allait tout filer pour un amour interdit ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup alors qu'il avait peu de chance de sortir heureux dans cette relation ?

Jaejoong commençait à douter.

C'était vraiment inquiétant.

Peut-être qu'il devait en parler avec son frère. Comment Yunho le prendrait-il ? Jaejoong allait le blesser non ? Après toutes ses difficultés auxquelles ils étaient passés ?

Non.

Jaejoong n'aurait jamais le courage.

Il ne voulait pas voir le visage décomposé de son frère.

C'était trop horrible pour lui.

Il ne voulait plus lui faire du mal.

Et à lui-même aussi.

~

  
  
Yunho ne répondait pas à ses messages. Jaejoong était sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'université de son frère pour le rencontrer. Il souffla désagréablement n'ayant aucune nouvelle de sa part. Il savait pourtant que son frère terminait les cours un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Yunho devait sûrement être en cours à cette heure. Jaejoong décida de l'attendre en face de l'entrée ressentant le besoin imminent de voir son visage. Il espérait que Yunho lui sourirait en le voyant. La vue de sa belle ligne de dent l'envoyait toujours des sauts périlleux dans son ventre. Yunho était magnifique lorsqu'il souriait. Jaejoong s'était toujours senti apaisé lorsqu'il recevait cette expression du visage. Une expression qui se faisait cependant rare ces derniers temps.  
  
  
Jaejoong rêvait secrètement d'une vie, où seuls Yunho et lui existeraient sur la Terre. Une vie rien que pour tous les deux où ils se regarderaient inlassablement dans les yeux en se souriant amoureusement.  
  
  
Avoir des pensées utopiques, il n'y avait rien de plus puéril.  
  
  
Le petit-frère se frotta le visage supprimant toute trace d'abattement. Il marcha plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en face de la faculté de son frère. Il s'installa en retrait de l'entrée ne voulant pas que les autres étudiants le remarquent. Ces yeux sillèrent les moindres silhouettes au fur et à mesure que les jeunes sortaient de l'établissement. Il attendit longtemps espérant croiser le visage de son frère. Jaejoong angoissait presque à l'idée de ne pas le trouver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait disparu. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il le voie en chair et en os. Maintenant. Devant ces yeux. Avec ces mains qui lui encadreraient le visage.  
  
  
Il fixa à nouveau l'écran de son portable pour vérifier si Yunho lui avait répondu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sa part et les minutes s'écoulaient davantage. Il respira fortement dans l'impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Où était-il bon sang ?  
  
  
Avant même que des scénarios catastrophiques se créait dans sa tête, il aperçut un visage familier sortant du portail de l'université. La bouche de Jaejoong resta entrouverte et son corps se tendit. Il ne lâcha pas sa cible du regard et ses yeux bloquèrent sur l'individu comme s'il voulait lui jeter un charme pour qu'il l'aperçoive.  
  
  
Par chance, ce dernier croisa son regard vers celui de Jaejoong.  
  
  
Le petit-frère leva la main pour qu'il le rejoigne ttouten criant son nom.  
  
  
 **\- Changmin !**  
  
  
L'ami de Yunho avait froncé les paupières en observant Jaejoong patientant en face de l'entrée de la faculté. Il offrit un petit sourire à Jaejoong dans la politesse et ses jambes le conduisaient jusqu'à lui pour le saluer.  
  
  
Toutefois, Changmin n'était pas tellement ravi de rencontrer Jaejoong à cet endroit et aujourd'hui plus particulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier du petit-frère de Yunho. Le comportement des deux étaient vraiment étrange l'un à l'autre. Changmin se demandait si Jaejoong avait usé du chantage ou de caprice pour commander son frère. Pourquoi ce dernier se tracasserait autant pour lui alors ? Changmin n'en savait pas la raison, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait commun d'attendre son frère en face de son école et cela de manière quotidienne.  
  
  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
  
 **\- Salut !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Salut Changmin ! Tu as terminé les cours ?** Demanda Jaejoong quelque peu intimidé.  
  
  
 **\- Hum** , acquiesça Changmin. Q **u'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Yunho ne répond pas à mes messages,** expliqua le petit-frère. J **e voulais le voir. Il est sorti ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'en sais rien** , répondit Changmin qui était sur ses gardes. **Je l'ai vu ce matin, mais il n'est pas venu en cours.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas son genre ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?** S'alarma Jaejoong face à ses propos.  
  
  
Changmin rangea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon fuyant volontairement la question du petit-frère. Jaejoong sentit immédiatement la tension que Changmin émettait. Il semblait raide comme s'il n'avait pas envie de lui adresser la parole. La culpabilité traversait tout son corps. Jaejoong avait l'impression d'être fautif d'un fait. Mais quoi ?  
  
  
Est-ce que par hasard Changmin se doutait de quelque chose ?  
  
  
Impossible ...  
  
  
L'idée paralysa Jaejoong qui analysait Changmin du regard.  
  
  
 **\- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Changmin ?** Quémanda Jaejoong dans l'effroi.  
  
  
L'ami de Yunho ancra ses prunelles dans celles effrayées du petit-frère. Il n'avait pas du mal à lire une certaine détresse dans ces yeux sombres. Changmin en avait presque pitié. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé dans son jugement ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, c'est pas ça,** tranquillisa Changmin **. C'est juste ...** , hésita-t-il. J **e crois que Yunho a des soucis ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comment ça ?!**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Depuis qu'il a quitté Ji Min, il y a d'étranges rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet à la fac...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Des ... Des rumeurs ?** Répéta Jaejoong paraissant choqué.  
  
  
 **\- Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter ce que disent les gens. Je crois en Yunho. Mais il y a des choses qui va falloir changer pour que ces commérages cessent ...** , laissa entendre Changmin en tenant l'attention du petit-frère.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Faudrait que tu prennes de la distance avec ton frère,** annonça Changmin comme une nécessité. **Il y a des gens qui t'ont vu à plusieurs reprises avec Yunho et il se questionne à ton sujet. J'ai peur qu'ils se méprennent... Je sais bien que t'es son frère, mais il vaut mieux que les choses se tassent si Yunho ne veut pas avoir encore plus de problèmes.**  
  
  
Jaejoong tenta d'assimiler chaque mot prononcé par Changmin. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de passer. Juste parce qu'il avait rompu avec cette fille, juste parce qu'il l'attendait devant son école, les gens le critiquaient ? Même loin , Yunho souffrait à cause de lui. Jaejoong allait devenir dingue. N'avait-il pas le droit de voir son frère quand il voulait ? Pourquoi on lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrait-il prendre de la distance ?  
  
  
C'était injuste.  
  
  
Néanmoins, Jaejoong avait nettement compris que sa rupture avec Ji Min avait poussé les gens à se questionner. Et les gens parlaient déjà de lui ? La situation était en train de devenir très grave. Si les gens apprenaient ... Déjà qu'être gay était loin d'être accepté par la société, mais alors, deux frères ... Jaejoong ne voulait même pas imaginer. Et il détestait se plier à ces foutues règles de la société  
.  
Changmin comprenait que Jaejoong était en train de se perdre dans ses pensées. Son expression n'était guère rassurante. Changmin espérait n'avoir pas été trop brusque en lui demandant ce service.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong, je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter !** Rassura Changmin en recroisant le regard du petit-frère. **C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Yunho. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit pris pour cible dans ma promo alors qu'il n'a rien fait vraiment de mal.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais,** répliqua immédiatement Jaejoong pour ne pas montrer que ses mots l'avaient atteint. **Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça prendrait une telle ampleur ... Moi qui pensais que les étudiants à la fac étaient plus ouverts d'esprit,** lança-t-il en marmonnant.  
  
  
\- **Ce n'est qu'un cliché, mais c'est partout pareil.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je prends en note ce que tu m'as dit Changmin,** assura Jaejoong dans un ton plus confiant. **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour Yunho.**  
  
  
Changmin lui envoya un sourire en guise de remerciement. Avant de partir, il lui rappela de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet de Yunho si ce dernier ne répondait pas. Le grand-frère s'était sûrement isolé pour le reste de la journée. Changmin était certain de sa sécurité. Ils se sourirent tout en se disant au revoir et Changmin s'en alla des lieux. Le petit-frère l'observa partir,mais son sourire se fana instantanément sur sa figure.  
  
  
Et dire que Jaejoong pensait que tout était arrangé entre eux. Pourquoi est-ce que les évènements de la vie venaient tout compliquer ? Peut-être que c'étaient des signes de rupture, d'éloignement, d'interdiction vis-à-vis de leur relation. Quelque chose leur demandait d'arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient. Même leur ciel leur en voulait ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Jaejoong avait des sentiments. Une attraction si violente qu'il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Tout comme son frère.  
  
  
Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils s'aimaient simplement de loin.  
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que cette journée était aussi pourrie ?  
  
  
Pourquoi ce jour même on lui demandait de renoncer à Yunho ?  
  
  
Tous les arguments se présentaient.  
  
  
Parce qu'il y avait sa vie de lycéen, sa jeunesse, ses études, ses amis.  
  
  
Parce qu'il ne devait pas décevoir ses proches et sa famille.  
  
  
Et surtout ...  
  
  
Parce qu'il devait protéger Yunho et que ce dernier ne devait plus souffrir.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait plus le choix.  
  
  
Mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes de tomber sur ces joues.  
  


~

Yunho traîna des pieds sur le chemin du retour. Il balança les quelques déchets et pierres déformés qui gênaient sur son passage quitte à perdre l'équilibre. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol en ruminant sur le propre sens de sa vie. Il ne restait peut-être qu'une étape à atteindre pour qu'il soit au bord de la dépression. Il avait ni l'envie de rentrer chez lui, ni de retourner en cours le lendemain. Existerait-il un endroit où il pourrait être libre ? Sans complication. Sans jugement. Sans règles. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y emmener Jaejoong dans ce lieu imaginaire ?  
  
  
Il aurait aimé avoir le droit.   
  
  
Balançant son corps de gauche à droite en signe de démotivation, ces derniers pas le menèrent vers le palier de sa maison. Le grand-frère chercha péniblement ses clés de leur cachette pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois l'objet trouvé, il arrêta subitement ses gestes lorsqu'il entendit le moteur d'une voiture se garer sur le trottoir en face de la maison. Son regard se plissa en direction d'un véhicule noir et plus précisément vers le conducteur. Le visage de l'individu lui semblait familier, mais décidément trop loin pour qu'il discerne sa véritable identité. Yunho entra dans son habitat tout en gardant un air ombrageux sur le visage.   
  
  
Il lâcha son sac dans le salon tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.   
  
  
Ses mouvements étaient indécis. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose le gênait. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré par cet homme dans le véhicule.   
  
  
Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part ...   
  
  
Yunho secoua la tête craignant tomber dans la paranoïa. Il espérait avoir faux dans sa réflexion sinon cette journée serait vraiment désastreuse pour lui. Il était impossible d'être aussi malchanceux. Le grand-frère essaya de se détendre avant qu'il ne devienne fou.   
  
  
Le verre à ses lèvres, il analysa le salon depuis la cuisine. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir ses parents rentrer à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. Ils étaient de plus en plus souvent absents de la maison. Bon sang, il était tellement occupé à se concentrer sur les problèmes avec son frère qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ses parents en leur posant des questions banales sur leur travail. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour eux, mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'ils ne soient pas présents à la maison, l'arrangeait. Jaejoong et lui n'auraient pas à se cacher ou à mentir à leur parent. Yunho détesterait cela a même s'il savait pertinemment que ses parents ne devaient rien savoir.   
  
  
Le claquement d'une porte à l'étage le fit sortir de ses pensées.   
  
  
Jaejoong ? Il était là ?   
  
  
La situation affola presque l'aîné qui réfléchissait hargneusement à la façon dont il devait se comporter en face son frère. Yunho se força à dissimuler toute trace d'affliction sur son visage en tapotant fortement sur ces joues. Il devait agir correctement, être naturel. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'avec son frère qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Il était tellement soulagé que les choses se soient arrangées. Même si leur relation était étrange pour eux, Yunho ne tenait pas à perdre ce lien unique avec son frère.   
  
  
Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de sa présence qu'aujourd'hui. Il comptait bien profiter de l'absence de ses parents pour rester seul avec son frère.   
  
  
Yunho entendit des pas descendre rapidement l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine. Jaejoong apparut dans son champ de vision, mais ce dernier sursauta de frayeur en trouvant son grand-frère à la maison. Le petit-frère leva une main à la bouche, pris en flagrant délit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aucunement préparé à une confrontation.   
**  
**  
**\- Hyung ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ....,** lança maladroitement Jaejoong dans une voix tremblante.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parais si surpris de me voir ?** Demanda le grand-frère surpris par sa réaction.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne lui fournit aucune réponse. Une expression de perplexité s'afficha sur les traits de l'aîné et ses yeux longèrent de haut en bas la tenue soignée du cadet. Son petit-frère portait ses plus beaux vêtements et semblait avoir passé du temps sur sa coiffure. Il s'était même appliqué du khôl sur ses paupières pour allonger son regard. Yunho n'oublia aucun détail jusqu'à ces nombreux bijoux en argent autour de son poignet et de ses doigts.   
  
  
Jaejoong était à tomber face à cette beauté mystérieuse.   
  
  
Mais ... Cet accoutrement était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
  
Pas à lui.   
  
  
La réalité le frappa de plein fouet et Yunho eut un rire mauvais.   
  
  
Alors que la dernière étincelle d'espoir venait de s'évaporer, l'aîné s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la rue du quartier. Son regard n'insista pas davantage sur la voiture garée près de sa maison.   
  
  
Il avait tout de suite compris le scénario.   
  
  
Quel idiot.   
  
  
Yunho s'était bien fait avoir.   
  
  
Il manquait plus que son frère pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.   
  
  
Quant à Jaejoong, il était tétanisé face à l'attitude de son frère. Il était dépourvu de tous mots et gestes. Il avait peur de ce que Yunho pourrait dire. Mais il allait payer pour ses actes personnels.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu sors ?** Demanda froidement le grand-frère dans un regard dur.   
**  
**  
**\- Oui ...** , répondit le cadet effrayé par la situation.   
  
  
**\- C'est une blague ?!** S'exclama Yunho qui avait l'impression d'avoir un inconnu devant lui.   
  
  
Le cadet bondit sur place face au ton employé par son frère. Il était désemparé. Yunho n'était censé rien savoir. Ou du moins, c'était sa façon de prendre de la distance.   
  
  
**\- Je sors simplement avec mes potes,** expliqua Jaejoong. **Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortie avec eux ! J'ai bien le droit de les revoir non ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Ah ~ Tes potes ! Alors ...Tu considères ce mec-là** , insista Yunho en pointant du doigt par la fenêtre. **Ce Min Woo ... Comme un pote ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!**   
  
  
Jaejoong grimaça en se mordant la lèvre face au souvenir du baiser échangé avec Min Wo lors de ces 18 ans dont son frère avait été le témoin. Cela avait été aussi l'objet d'une de leurs disputes et un indice de la jalousie de Yunho.   
  
  
**\- Je suis censée le prendre comment, Jaejoong ?** Sollicita le grand-frère face au silence du cadet.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait rien à dire, rien à répliquer. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant en faute. Quoique s'en était un. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était responsable de ces actes. Il savait que Yunho allait lui balancer les quatre vérités sur la figure. C'était ce qu'il voulait. S'éloigner de son frère. Il savait que ces agissements blesseraient son aîné mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait autant mal. Parce que les mots de son frère étaient poignants, pleins de sincérité, et de ressentiment.   
  
  
Il ignorait jusqu'où la discussion se terminerait.   
  
  
Il commençait lui-même à avoir peur parce qu'il savait que devant son frère, les choses pouvaient complètement changé.   
  
  
De son côté, Yunho soupira amèrement ne contrôlant plus son amertume. Il avait suffisamment subi aujourd'hui et encore plus les jours précédents.   
  
  
**\- Tu sais, je ne me suis pas simplement séparée de Ji Min à cause de moi ... Mais parce que je savais que tu souffrais de me voir avec elle,** avoua-t-il pour ouvrir les yeux à Jaejoong. **Parce que ça t'insupportais ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong avait terriblement du mal à garder l'échange visuel avec son frère. Chaque terme employé le rabaissait un peu plus sur sa propre personne.   
  
  
**\- À ton avis, moi, comment je me sens, là, en ce moment Jaejoong ?** Provoqua Yunho dans la déception.   
  
  
Le cadet avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. C'était d'une douleur atroce. Il ne voulait pas assister à cette vision déchirante.   
  
  
Non. Lui, il voulait voir son frère sourire.   
  
  
**\- Hyung ...,** lâcha Jaejoong pour stopper son frère.   
  
  
La gorge du cadet était soudainement nouée. Il n'était plus capable de parler. Le cadet craignait prononcer d'autres mots qui puisse toucher son frère. Il était perdu entre deux chemins. Il ne savait plus ce qui était raisonnable dans cette histoire. Jaejoong ne voulait plus être la cause de sa souffrance, mais l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage de son frère lui prouvait le contraire.   
  
  
Ils avaient besoin de l'un et l'autre comme si c'était quelque chose de vital.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?   
  
  
**\- Je ne te comprends pas ...,** lâcha l'aîné qui se sentait trahi.   
  
  
Alors que Jaejoong s'arrachait les cheveux avec ses doigts, il croisa le regard de son frère prêt à lâcher d'autres hypothèses sur ses agissements.   
  
**\- Peut-être ... Peut-être que tu fais ça parce que c'est plus facile avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Parce que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désires ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !** S'exclama le cadet en agitant ses bras. **Hyung, je t'en prie, mets-toi un moment à ma place ... C'est difficile pour moi !**   
**  
**  
**\- Ça ne l'est peut-être pas pour moi ?!**  
  
  
La peine se dessina sur le visage de Jaejoong. Yunho avait raison. C'était difficile pour tous les deux. Qui surmonterait une telle épreuve ?   
  
  
**\- T'es qu'un égoïste !** Cracha Yunho perdu dans la défection. **Je me demande pourquoi je me prends autant la tête pour toi, pourquoi je passe mon temps à te protéger, pourquoi je sacrifie tellement de choses pour toi ... Et tout ça, pour rien,** conclut-il dans un silence de tribunal. **Pour te regarder agir comme un sale gamin !**   
  
  
Il en était trop pour Jaejoong. Il plaqua une main contre ses yeux submergés par l'émotion. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas devant son frère. Alors que tout était de sa faute.   
  
  
Yunho allait lui échapper des mains.   
  
  
**\- J'ai osé penser à un « Nous » ...,** lâcha plus doucement Yunho dans une ambiance plus lourde. **C'était impossible après tout ... On est frère.**   
  
  
Le cadet retomba le plus lentement possible sa main faisant apparaître ses yeux et ses joues mouillés.   
  
  
Quelle pénible réalité. Yunho ne pouvait pas plus le transpercer.   
  
  
Toutefois, le grand-frère n'avait pas pu garder l'échange face à cette vision. Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, les poings serrés. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours détesté voir Jaejoong pleurer. Ça le mettait hors de lui parce que ça signifiait que son frère souffrait. Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, il lui en voulait tellement que son chagrin dépassait tout le reste. Il avait pu enfin exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.   
  
  
**\- Et tu sais quoi ? On le restera,** annonça Yunho en se forçant à défier son frère du regard. **Vu la situation et cette putain de journée que je viens de vivre, je suis à bout ... Alors, je te laisse choisir ...**   
  
  
Le cadet fronça immédiatement les sourcils en reniflant dans un regard prudent.   
  
  
**\- Si tu pars maintenant Jaejoong, si tu vas le rejoindre ... On arrête tout. C'est fini.**  
  
  
Yunho termina sur ces mots en lui envoyant son regard le plus sombre. Il brisa l'échange et attrapa son sac pour s'échapper de la cuisine dans des pas rapide et nerveux.   
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait même pas le temps de le sentir passer à côté de lui. Il était tétanisé par l'ultimatum que son frère lui lançait. Et il pleurait. Il pleurait son âme parce que maintenant sa relation avec son frère dépendait de lui.   
  
  
C'était sûrement la décision la plus ardue qu'il n'avait jamais eu à prendre.   
  
  
Il ne devait pas le regretter.   
  
  
Le cadet devait se poser une question cruciale.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui ?   
  
  
Le cadet clôt ses paupières et chercha le moindre courage qui allait guider ses pas. Ses iris retrouvèrent la vision et son corps se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée dans une détermination ferme.   
  
  
Il avait décidé.   
  
  
Son cœur lui avait dicté.   
  
  
Il ne le regretterait jamais.   
  
  
La porte claqua et une expression vaincue se traça sur le visage du grand-frère, isolé dans sa chambre. 

~

**\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Jaejoong,** déclara Min-Oh assis du côté conducteur de la voiture. **Allez-monte !**   
**  
**  
**\- Min-Oh ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Hum ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Désolé ... Je ne peux pas venir ...,** communiqua Jaejoong dans un ton faible.   
  
  
**\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Allez ! Ramène-toi** , encouragea Min-Oh tout en cachant sa déception face au choix du cadet.   
  
  
Jaejoong lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna du véhicule dans une allure résolue jusqu'à sa demeure.   
  
  
**\- Hé Jaejoong !** Cria le conducteur en regardant le lycéen partir. **À quoi tu joues ?!**   
  
  
Le cadet l'ignora parfaitement comme si cet homme n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il leva la tête vers le haut en direction de la fenêtre d'une des chambres de la maison. Son esprit se noya dans une seule résolution et son corps obéit.   
  
  
Jaejoong se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée de son habitat dans de grandes foulées. Il manquait de glisser, de tomber, et de se tordre la cheville en ouvrant la porte et en passant les pièces qui le séparaient de lui. Il était tenacement fixé sur son objectif et déballa les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage pour le rejoindre. Le cadet franchit ensuite le couloir qui le mena jusqu'à la chambre voulue et pénétra dans la pièce.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne s'arrêta même pas face à la silhouette qui s'offrait à lui et fonça sur le corps en enchaînant ses bras autour de lui.   
  
  
Il tenait Yunho et il ne le lâcherait plus.   
**  
**  
**\- Jae-**  
  
  
Le grand-frère n'avait plus le temps de s'exprimer qu'il perdit l'équilibre face à une telle fougue de la part de son frère. Sa présence le stupéfia davantage. Yunho ne trouva pas le moment de comprendre que son frère était revenu vers lui. Son corps tomba contre son lit et ses mains tinrent comme elles pouvaient son frère cramponné contre son torse.   
  
  
Sa respiration en était coupée. Il se redressa pour trouver une position confortable en s'asseyant contre le rebord du lit accompagnant Jaejoong. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être embarrassé par le contact du cadet. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong-ah, qu'est-ce-**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je veux être avec toi !** Confessa fortement Jaejoong en s'accrochant au tee-shirt de son frère.   
  
  
La respiration de l'aîné se bloqua, la bouche entrouverte.   
  
  
D'un seul coup, la déception qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son frère se volatilisa.   
  
  
Il entendait enfin ce qu'il voulait.   
  
  
Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire.   
  
  
**\- Je veux être avec toi, Hyung ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé** , enchaîna Jaejoong dans des sanglots tout en se décalant de son frère pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. **Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! Je sais que j'ai réagi comme un crétin, mais je t'en prie, ne dis pas que c'est fini tous les deux ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me laisse pas loin de toi !**   
  
  
Yunho avait presque du mal à écouter toutes ses paroles. Jaejoong déballait si rapidement ces phrases qu'il ne savait plus comment répliquer pour le rassurer.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !** Tenta Yunho plaquant ces mains des deux côtés de son visage.   
  
  
**\- Hyung, s'il te plaît ...** , s'essouffla le cadet en serrant ses doigts contre son habit.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, calme-toi,** tranquillisa Yunho en ancrant son regard dans le sien. **Écoute-moi maintenant ! Regarde-moi !**   
  
  
Le cadet chercha à réguler sa respiration saccadée et ses larmes qui coulaient encore. Il chercha le regard confiant et consolant du grand-frère. Il se détendit davantage à la sensation des mains de son aîné qui encadraient son visage pour le forcer à le regarder.   
  
  
**\- Je t'ai entendu Jaejoong. Je veux être avec toi, moi aussi,** admit Yunho.   
  
  
Le cadet était tout aussi soulagé d'entendre des mots aussi précieux. Il ignorait le bien que cela pouvait lui faire. Les deux frères avaient définitivement besoin de s'exprimer l'un à l'autre. C'était ça qui leur manquait. Cruellement.   
  
  
**\- Seulement ...** , lâcha Jaejoong en réfléchissant plus sérieusement à la situation. **Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi !**   
  
  
Yunho lui offrit une expression incomprise.   
  
  
**\- Je suis au courant de ces rumeurs qui circulent sur toi ! Hyung, j'ai pas envie de te gêner ! C'est ma faute si les gens parlent de toi et se font des idées. J'ai été inconscient ... Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi grave ... Je m'en veux d'avoir de tels sentiments ... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Jaejoong ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute,** lança à son tour Yunho pour éviter que son frère se nomme responsable.   
  
  
**\- Je voulais prendre de la distance avec toi ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- En me rendant jaloux ?** Répliqua le grand-frère.   
  
  
**\- Je voulais t'amener à me détester, comme ça, t'aurais plus eu affaire à moi et cette histoire de rumeurs disparaîtrait.**  
 **  
**  
**\- Imbécile ...** , souffla Yunho en lui câlinant la joue avec son pouce.   
  
  
**\- Pardon ...,** s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en collant front contre le torse de son frère.   
  
  
Yunho en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attendrir.   
  
  
**\- Je suis désolé aussi de mettre énervé, mais ... Je commençais à me dire que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Ne doute jamais de moi, Hyung,** s'exclama Jaejoong qui n'avait pas apprécié ces propos.   
  
  
Jaejoong encercla la nuque de son frère de ses mains pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et prouver sa sincérité. Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais regardés ainsi, se perdant dans les prunelles de l'autre avec des sentiments d'affections et une intensité troublante. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?   
**  
**  
**\- C'est toi que j'ai choisi ... Je veux rester avec toi ...**  
  
  
Yunho s'obligea à baisser les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était bien sûr la terre ferme. Tout cela ressemblait à un rêve. Des milliers de questions se résolvaient et Yunho ne pouvait pas être plus certain de ses sentiments en face de son frère. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers celle du cadet toujours attaché à son cou pour l'étreindre. En guise de réponse à ces derniers mots, Yunho scella son front à celui de Jaejoong en signe de dévouement. Le cadet se surprit à souligner un petit rictus appréciant cette intimité partagé avec son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.   
  
  
Bloqué dans le regard de chacun, seules leurs respirations résonnaient. Dans cette ambiance privée, Yunho et Jaejoong ne pouvaient pas être plus proches. Sauf pour le cadet. Il avait besoin de quelque chose en plus pour confirmer le fait qu'il était enfin ensemble.   
  
  
C'était une idée folle et dangereuse.   
  
  
Jaejoong en était bien conscient.   
  
  
Mais il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait. Il voulait désespérément comprendre ce que c'était d'être avec la personne qu'on aimait. Allait-il revivre certaines sensations de cette fameuse nuit qui avaient tout déclenché entre eux ? Jaejoong tenait à le découvrir.   
  
  
Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il en avait peur, mais il avança alors que quelques centimètres les séparaient. Son nez commença à frôler celui de son frère et ce dernier frissonna. Yunho fronçât légèrement les sourcils. Jaejoong tenta de diminuer la distance entre eux. Le grand-frère réfléchissait malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il suivait son frère, ils auraient commis quelque chose d'anormal, non ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore de poser ce genre de question alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ses sentiments pour son frère ? Ne devait-il pas aller au bout de son crime ?   
  
  
Dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie serait un mensonge ...   
  
  
Même s'il craignait encore cette nuit où il avait touché Jaejoong.   
  
  
Sauf qu'à présent, ils s'aimaient.   
  
  
Yunho ne voulait pas se permettre non plus de le repousser.   
  
  
Il en souffrirait.   
  
  
Alors ... Rien qu'un baiser.   
  
  
Même si c'était difficile.   
  
  
Leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans des cadences différentes. Ils étaient tous deux angoissés de franchir le cap. Chacun se ressassait inlassablement le fait qu'ils étaient frères et que c'était quelque chose de mal. Néanmoins, leur cœur se forçait à exprimer le contraire. Il les poussait à agir, à s'aimer encore plus.   
  
  
Les deux frères ne pouvaient qu'écouter. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux et se concentrèrent sur leur action. Leurs nez étaient côte à côté attendant que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher. Yunho combattait avec son cœur et reculait légèrement la tête, les paupières toujours closes. Jaejoong ne se vexa pas de son attitude. Son frère avait aussi peur que lui. Il voulait l'aider. Lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.   
  
  
Ses doigts câlinèrent dans de faibles gestes sa nuque pour le détendre et Jaejoong vint jusqu'à lui. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent enfin et les deux hommes furent parcourus d'un frisson nouveau, mais pas désagréable. Jaejoong frottait le plus délicatement possible ces commissures contre les siennes avant de faire le prochain grand pas. Il appuya doucement contre les lèvres de son frère pour l'embrasser officiellement. La pression était douce, mais suffisante pour nouer un contact, un lien.   
  
  
C'était un soulagement.   
  
  
Ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés.   
  
  
C'était plus comme quelque chose de magique à ressentir. Quelque chose d'incroyable qu'eux seuls pouvaient savourer.   
  
  
Yunho n'avait pas détesté ce baiser sur les lèvres et Jaejoong en redemandait.   
  
  
Toutefois, les frères s'arrêtèrent.   
  
  
Ils savaient combien il était dur pour eux de se permettre une telle chose. Embrasser quelqu'un, c'était facile de nos jours. Avec quelqu'un qu'on aimerait aussi. Mais pas avec son propre frère. Quelqu'un de la même famille. Jaejoong soupira longuement après avoir embrasser Yunho comme si la tâche avait était compliqué et qu'il avait dû user de toute son audace.   
  
  
Ils relièrent le contact en se cognant presque contre leurs deux têtes incapable cette fois de croiser leur regard. La timidité avait pris le dessus, mais ils ne regrettaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait.   
  
  
Ne pouvant supporter cette tension et ce silence inhabituel entre eux, Jaejoong se plongea dans les bras de son frère tout en le poussant contre le matelas pour le garder contre lui. Son visage se nicha dans le creux de son cou et Yunho resserra l'étreinte lui assurant sa présence. Le grand-frère ne donna pas d'attention à ce que son corps ressentait. Il se perdit dans cette bulle de tendresse et l'odeur du shampoing, le nez contre la chevelure du cadet.   
  
  
Il revivait un moment où Jaejoong était à la maternelle et lui qui s'apprêtait à entrer en primaire. Il n'avait jamais connu une aussi pire séparation. Le petit-frère en avait pleuré pendant des nuits en sachant que Yunho ne serait pas dans la même école que lui. Alors, le grand-frère venait le rejoindre chaque fois dans son lit lorsqu'il fallait se coucher et lui offrait son plus gros câlin en guise de médicament tout en lui chuchotant ces mots à l'oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours auprès de toi »


	11. I keep running, watch me walking out that door

~

_« Faudrait que tu prennes de la distance avec ton frère »_

Cette réplique se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête.

Malgré les avertissements de Changmin, Jaejoong avait agi dans le sens contraire de ces paroles. Sinon, il ne serait pas dans ces bras à cet instant précis, accolé contre le torse de son frère. S'il l'avait écouté, il n'aurait pas partagé un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Est-ce que le cadet regrettait ces actions ?

Certainement pas.

Du moins, il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Pas quand son cœur le commandait.

Cela ne pouvait pas être mal d'aimer quelqu'un.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne du même sang, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Seulement, Jaejoong n'avait pas du tout envie de l'apprendre. Il savait ce que leur situation signifiait. Il savait que c'était dangereux et que surtout personne ne devait rien savoir. Il n'était pas idiot, ni inconscient. Le cadet savait bien ce qu'ils risquaient tous les deux. Toutefois, réfuter leur sentiment leur avait donné bien des difficultés entre Yunho et lui, affectant leur relation. Le résultat n'avait pas été brillant et tous les deux en souffraient atrocement. Depuis une longue période, son grand-frère et lui ne communiquaient plus du tout de la même façon. Il ne se confiait pas l'un à l'autre même s'il était plus raisonnable de préjuger Jaejoong qui avait volontairement choisi de s'éloigner de son frère par leurs différences. C'était un adolescent en quête d'identité et qui apprenait petit à petit à grandir. N'était-ce pas normal de sa part d'émettre des erreurs en s'éloignant du droit chemin ? Tout le monde passait par là. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que le cadet se rendait compte combien il avait besoin de la présence de son frère. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi à moins que ça soit les liens fraternels qui les liaient. Jaejoong sentait néanmoins qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que ça.

Ce n'était pas seulement être proche d'un frère, mais plutôt le désir de l'avoir constamment près de lui. Jaejoong voulait l'attention de l'ainé, son regard plongeant dans le sien, ses mains protectrices sur son visage, ses mots réconfortants, et sa gentillesse. Normalement, ce n'était pas toutes ces choses qu'on attendait d'un frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Jaejoong n'était pas dupe dans ces sentiments. Et combien même c'était si dur de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes, le cadet avait eu chaud dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment agréable et planant qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Jaejoong avait bien l'intention de savoir jusqu'où cela allait le mener.

C'était forcément et incroyablement positif.

Jaejoong et Yunho étaient restés dans cette position pendant de longues minutes avec une seule main en mouvement. L'ainé continuait de caresser la tête de son frère coiffant ses cheveux dans un sens par affection. Ils étaient silencieux réfléchissant certainement sur leur acte.

Ce n'était pas anodin d'embrasser son frère. Leurs cœurs devaient s'en remettre, lentement. L'échange visuel était difficilement envisageable entre eux. C'était vrai, ils en avaient honte, mais l'étreinte actuelle qu'ils entretenaient prouvait qu'ils ne voulaient pas se repousser. C'était plus une façon de formuler qu'ils admettaient les faits et secrètement qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ça, personne ne le saurait.

Jaejoong se laissa bercer par la respiration de son frère, la tête calée contre sa cage thoracique qui se remplissait d'air. Il se permit d'écouter la musique des battements de son organe vital plus ou moins frénétiques. D'une certaine manière, il avait implicitement connaissance des émotions de son frère. Cet état ne pouvait que rendre joyeux le cadet qui cachait son sourire satisfait, une oreille contre son buste.

_« Désolé Changmin, de ne pas respecter ma promesse ... Je protègerais Hyung à ma manière ... »_

**\- Les garçons !** Cria une voix au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. **Venez mettre la table !!**

Les deux frères se redressèrent rapidement sur le lit rompant tout contact avec leur corps.

**\- Eomma ?!** Suggéra Jaejoong.

**\- Tu les as entendus arriver ?** Demanda Yunho dans la surprise en parlant de leurs parents.

Jaejoong hocha la tête négativement en guise de réponse.

**\- Je trouve qu'Eomma est moins souvent à la maison en ce moment,** constata Yunho d'un air interrogateur. **Est-ce qu'elle fait plus d'heures au travail ?** Supposa-t-il en se levant du matelas.

Jaejoong ne porta pas le même masque que son frère n'éprouvant aucun intérêt aux activités de leurs géniteurs.

**\- Elle rentre avec Abuji, non ? Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver seuls en ce moment pour ...,** laissa entendre le cadet en ne mentionnant pas les mots exacts. **Tu sais ... Faire des cochonneries.**

Yunho observa le visage coquin de son frère suite à ses paroles et ne put qu'agiter vivement la tête de droite à gauche refusant de rendre réel dans son esprit de telles images interdites. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs parents.

**\- Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça ! Yah !** Sermonna l'aîné en lui adressant une tape derrière le crâne de son frère. **Respecte au moins nos parents dans leur intimité !**

Jaejoong dessina une moue incomprise avec une main derrière la tête qui lui tiraillait de douleur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?** Ronchonna Jaejoong en suivant son frère en direction des escaliers. **Je suis sûr que c'est vrai en plus,** marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

Les deux frères se pressèrent de descendre en direction de la cuisine, prêts à donner un coup de main à leur mère. Cette dernière enlaça soudainement le cadet dans ses bras jugeant encore Jaejoong comme son petit bébé. Ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis en se plaignant de l'étreinte de son aînée.

**\- Eomma, tu m'étouffes !**

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle agissait de cette façon. Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement pour son plus jeune fils n'hésitant pas à surveiller chacun de ses mouvements. Certes, Jaejoong semblait aller mieux question santé, mais cela pouvait n'être qu'une illusion de sa part. Cacher ses véritables sentiments, Jaejoong était un expert dans le domaine. Il était bien ardu de décrypter les émotions du cadet. La mère comptait sur Yunho pour avoir un écho de la condition de Jaejoong si jamais il y avait le moindre problème. Pas question que le cadet encourt des risques. Elle tenait à le protéger dans cette période plus ou moins périlleuse pour l'adolescent.

Malgré les râlements de son fils, la mère le mitrailla de bisou sur le visage. Une image qui faisait sourire Yunho en observant ces deux parentés. Ce dernier orienta son regard vers le salon où il trouva son père assis sur le canapé en train de regarder les informations à la télévision.

Le cocon familial se reconstruit. Pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, cette scène aurait pu paraître banale, mais Yunho avait un horrible sentiment de culpabilité.

Il était mal à l'aise en face de ces parents.

Le secret commençait à lui peser.

Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de pouvoir mentir à ses parents, les trahir ou bien ne pas penser à leur sentiment. Il était compliqué pour Yunho de se mettre à leur place si un jour ils apprenaient que leurs fils ... s'aimaient.

Comment lui-même réagirait-il à cette nouvelle ?

Ce serait une catastrophe. Même pire. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir. À cette pensée, Yunho sentit son cœur se serrer tout en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Il se concentra sur sa respiration qui commençait s'emballer.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il clôt les paupières en immobilisant son corps de façon discrète pour éviter tout soupçon sur son état. Il tenta de contrôler son désarroi en plein milieu de cette scène de famille. Une main rassurante vint brusquement se poser sur son bras pendant qu'on entendait les claquements de la vaisselle dans l'évier provoqué par leur mère, occupée.

Yunho tomba sur l'air inquiet de son petit-frère qui le questionna du regard. Cette attention apaisa instantanément l'aîné qui soufflait plus librement. Il lui gratifia d'un sourire sécurisant signalant qu'il allait mieux. Jaejoong retourna aider sa mère tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers son grand frère.

Comment Jaejoong avait su ? Est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient aussi bien que ça ? Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps sans que l'aîné le sache, Jaejoong l'observait et l'étudiait de loin. Est-ce que brusquement étaient-ils redevenus proches ? Même plus qu'avant. Est-ce leurs sentiments confus qui les avaient amenés à se comprendre sans qu'ils puissent échanger une seule parole ? Yunho était stupéfait. Il aimait vraiment cette sensation et cette connexion qu'il partageait avec Jaejoong. Ça semblait si peu commun.

Est-ce parce qu'ils avaient franchi un cap ?

Si seulement c'était simple à comprendre ... À moins que l'aîné avait enfin découvert ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un.

Il se calma peu à peu observant de temps à autre son frère agir dans la cuisine.

Son regard avait changé lorsque Yunho posait ses yeux sur lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Installés autour d'un bon repas préparé par la mère de famille avec l'assistance de Jaejoong, les membres dégustèrent leurs assiettes avec des babines conquises. La télévision fonctionnait encore énumérant des nouvelles désastreuses dans plusieurs pays du monde comme il était commun chaque jour de l'année. Des plaintes avaient été lancées sur certains sujets provoquant de la colère ou de la peine pour les adultes de la table.

Néanmoins, Yunho et Jaejoong se faisaient peu bavards autour de ce repas rendant l'ambiance quelque peu étrange. Même si les deux garçons essayaient de paraître naturels devant leur parent, leur cerveau était orienté vers toute autre chose.

Quelque chose dont ils ne devaient pas penser. Pas à ce moment précis.

Les deux frères ne s'en étaient toujours pas remis et les sensations dans leur ventre demeuraient intactes depuis ce moment.

Où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

À cette image, Yunho et Jaejoong se jetèrent des regards à tour de rôle tout en se demandant à quoi l'autre pensait. Le pire, c'était quand leurs yeux tombaient l'un dans l'autre sans l'avoir souhaité. Ils bloquèrent avec surprise quelques secondes dans cet échange visuel et Jaejoong rougit instantanément. Le cadet baissa immédiatement le regard dans son assiette envahie par la timidité. Yunho pris part à ce sentiment de manière moins voyante contrairement à son petit-frère qui maudissait d'avoir une peau aussi réactive à ses émotions.

Cette situation n'était pas désagréable juste surprenante. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de conduite relayant la gêne entre eux. Ça n'existait pas vraiment et ça depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. C'était tellement nouveau pour eux. Même si c'était égoïste de leur part, les deux frères se demandaient comment ils allaient avancer.

Ils étaient curieux et ce sentiment les démangeait dans le bon et le mauvais côté.

~

Après avoir terminé le diner et enfilé plusieurs épisodes d'une série policière dont les deux frères raffolaient par leurs intrigues sanglantes, ils se rendirent à leur chambre dans des pas lents et un silence pesant. Yunho se calla contre l'embrasure de sa porte dans l'obscurité de la nuit attendant si son frère allait faire un premier pas. Ils devaient discuter de temps en temps. C'était nécessaire et les expériences récentes leur avaient prouvé qu'en coupant toute communication leur relation s'aggravait. Il fallait qu'ils expriment ce qu'ils ressentent même si c'était difficile pour eux, même si c'était gênant. Ils avaient besoin de partager ce poids par le langage. À deux, ils tiendraient la sentence plus facilement, même si c'était égocentrique de leur part. Dissimuler leurs véritables sentiments avait été une telle torture pour eux qu'ils leur étaient au final, impossible de les refouler. Ils avaient peut-être choisi le chemin le plus périlleux, mais au moins ils partageaient cette épreuve à deux.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Engagea Jaejoong en premier dans une attitude un peu craintive, les mains enfouis dans son jean à taille basse. **Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure.**

**\- Un petit malaise ...** , mentit Yunho refusant d'inquiéter son frère qui avait suffisamment de souci même s'il se sentait touché pas son attention. **Rien de grave.**

Malgré le sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage de l'aîné, Jaejoong continua de le fixer doutant de ces paroles.

**\- Vraiment ?** Insista-t-il.

Malheureusement, Yunho baissa la tête dans l'abandon n'étant pas doué pour mentir et il ne compta plus les nombreuses fois où il avait trompé son frère dans ses propres mots. Ça devenait une sale habitude pourtant, ces principes le poussaient seulement à mentir lorsqu'il devait protéger une personne. Pas en lui faisant du mal ou en lui causant du souci.

**\- C'est bizarre ...,** avoua l'aîné face à l'atmosphère qui résidait entre eux.

Tout n'était plus comme avant.

Jaejoong comprit sans réfléchir face à ces propos. C'était tout aussi étrange pour lui, mais il refusait de se poser des barrières avec son frère après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**\- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?** Demanda Yunho encore une fois voulant être certains de ces souhaits.

Jaejoong hocha la tête timidement ne quittant aucunement le regard de son grand frère qui avait de son côté bien du mal à tenir l'échange. Comment Jaejoong faisait-il ? Est-ce que c'était aussi facile pour lui ? Pénétrer dans le regard de son cadet lui semblait être une tâche qui lui était interdite en ayant de tels sentiments. Comment pouvait-il se le permettre ? En avait-il vraiment le droit même s'ils étaient consentants ?

**\- Je ...,** lança Jaejoong, hésitant.

Yunho observa son frère en train de balancer son bassin de l'avant vers l'arrière, signe qu'il était nerveux.

**\- Je peux ... Rester ... Avec toi ?** Proposa le cadet les épaules remontées appréhendant sa réponse.

**\- Pas ce soir ...** , répondit calmement l'aîné en ancrant son regard dans le sien. **Je te rejette pas ... C'est juste que j'ai besoin de rester seul un peu,** expliqua-t-il tout en voulant rassurer son frère.

Jaejoong agita vivement la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas montrer sa petite déception.

**\- Appa et Eomma ...**

Le cadet releva la tête vers Yunho, l'air étonné.

**\- Si je me sentais mal tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je pensais à eux ...,** argumenta-t-il le regard attristé.

Le cadet fut incapable de fermer la bouche. Jaejoong s'était durement forcé à ne pas penser à ses parents, à sa famille ou à ses amis face à sa situation. Ces derniers jours, seul Yunho occupait son esprit et ne cessait de se tourmenter pour lui. Il ne les avait certainement pas oubliés, non. Seulement, c'était une angoisse de trop à imaginer la réaction que ces proches pouvaient avoir en apprenant leur relation. Bien sûr, Jaejoong pensait à leur sentiment, mais les siens l'emportaient davantage surtout depuis que son frère et lui avaient décidé de plus renier leur affection. Son mal-être à ce sujet, il la garda pour lui afin de vivre plus aisément sa relation avec Yunho qu'importe où cela allait l'amener.

**\- Je sais ...** , répliqua Jaejoong en comprenant les tourmentes de son frère. **Tout ça est tellement compliqué ...**

Les deux frères ne parlèrent plus faisant face à leurs préoccupations qui martyrisaient cruellement leur cœur. Yunho culpabilisa légèrement d'avoir parlé de leurs parents en voyant les traits peinés de son frère qui devait autant se tuer l'esprit à penser à son entourage.

**\- Tu devrais aller te coucher** , incita l'aîné dans un air chaleureux pour apaiser un peu le cœur du cadet.

Jaejoong le regarda avec des pupilles brillantes presque suppliantes où secrètement elles demandaient à Yunho de rester près de lui. L'aîné combattit avec ces prunelles couleur corbeau n'oubliant pas que son frère avait l'habitude d'user de tous ces avantages pour le faire changer d'avis. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cette image.

**\- Bonne nuit** , annonça-t-il.

Yunho s'approcha délicatement de son frère et une main timide se logea derrière sa nuque tout en approchant sa bouche vers son front. Il déposa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux qui recouvraient cette partie du visage exerçant une douce pression tout en câlinant légèrement de ses doigts sa prise. Jaejoong se perdit par le contact octroyé en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser symbolisant tellement de choses pour le cadet. Il était maintenant plus détendu adorant voir son frère agir si tendrement à son égard.

Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait confirmer ce qu'il ressentait envers son frère.

C'était si intense.

~

De bon matin, agressé par le bruit strident de son réveil, Yunho tenta de tenir l'équilibre sur ses deux jambes en sortant de sa chambre. Il baya, la bouche grande ouverte et coiffa ses cheveux en pétard dans le couloir tout en se rendant en face de la porte de la salle de bain. Il abaissa la poignée de manière lasse, mais la porte resta bloquée. Le son de l'eau qui coulait et la mélodie d'une voix masculine le ramena à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils avec un air de déjà vu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été face à face avec une porte fermée ? Oh non, ça, c'était des mauvais souvenirs. Il soupira, agacé, reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix imbécile qui résonnait jusqu'au couloir.  
  
  
Yunho finit par taper rythmiquement contre le bois tout en essayant de transmettre son impatience.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Appela fortement le grand-frère oubliant toute tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!** Cria Jaejoong dans la salle de bain.   
  
  
**\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là-dedans ?!** Grogna Yunho en cognant sa tête contre la porte, le corps encore endormi. **Bouge-toi ! Je dois aussi me préparer !**   
  
  
S'attendant à recevoir une pique de sa part qui allait sûrement partir en engueulade fraternelle, Yunho sentit son corps partir vers le bas ne trouvant plus aucune matière à laquelle s'appuyer. Il releva les yeux et l'ébahissement frappa son visage. L'accès à la salle de bain ne devint plus un problème et Yunho tomba sur son frère, le corps nu seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain blanche autour de ces hanches.   
  
  
**\- Entre !** Invita Jaejoong dans une expression banale.   
  
  
Yunho se redressa et porta son regard sur les carreaux de la salle de bain quelque peu bouleversé par la vision.   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Rouspéta l'aîné dans un ton maladroit. **Dépêche-toi de t'habiller !**   
  
  
Jaejoong ne l'écouta pas, occupé à mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse pour se laver les dents. L'aîné soupira, exaspéré face à la conduite de son cadet qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de l'inviter aussi facilement dans la salle de bain alors que d'habitude ils se disputaient inlassablement à ce que chacun l'occupe distinctement ? Yunho était quelque peu éberlué par sa façon d'agir. Comment Jaejoong faisait-il pour être si impudique ? L'aîné savait que ce dernier avait une confiance totale sur son physique, mais tout même, face à son frère, Jaejoong ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne ?   
  
  
Cette idée dérangea Yunho qui ressentait une pointe de jalousie face à cette attitude insouciante. Il l'admirait presque.   
  
  
L'aîné attrapa lui aussi sa brosse à dents dans des mouvements fébriles et s'acharna sur ces pauvres gencives qui souffraient du frottage intensif.   
  
  
**\- Tu t'es douché ?** Demanda Yunho la bouche pleine de dentifrice.   
  
  
**\- Non. Je t'attendais.**  
  
  
Yunho bloqua devant le reflet du miroir tout en voyant Jaejoong continuer son nettoyage de façon naturelle.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama Yunho.   
  
  
Jaejoong retourna la tête vers son frère s'amusant de son expression incrédule.   
  
  
**\- Tu ne veux pas ? On ... On peut prendre la douche ensemble maintenant ... Tu sais ...** , lança-t-il dans un ton ambigu.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** S'énerva plus sérieusement Yunho même s'il paraissait peu crédible avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?!** Râla Jaejoong qui ne faisait que le taquiner. **On le faisait bien quand on était petit !**   
**  
**  
**\- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir !** Répliqua Yunho en envoyant un regard méprisant à son frère.   
  
  
Le cadet cracha le contenu et but une gorgée d'eau de sa tasse pour nettoyer l'intérieur de sa bouche.   
  
  
**\- Aish ~ Hyuuung ! Tu m'énerves de si bon matin ! On ne peut pas plaisanter avec toi !** Critiqua le cadet en se dirigeant vers la douche.   
  
  
Yunho grimaça au miroir face aux réprimandes de son frère qui ne cherchaient qu'à le narguer. Son regard sur la glace s'immobilisa à nouveau en observant l'image de son frère en train de se dévêtir du dernier vêtement gênant. Le grand-frère baissa automatiquement les yeux dans l'épouvante ne pouvant assister à ce spectacle. C'était une blague ?! Jaejoong n'hésitait pas à laisser exposer sa nudité pour le charrier, maintenant ? Yunho retint toute sorte d'insultes destinées à son frère marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre ces lèvres. Il attendit que le rideau de douche se rabaisse pour être assuré de la situation afin de rencontrer à nouveau son reflet.   
  
  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait soudainement chaud ?   
  
  
Ce n'était pas le moment pour que ces pensées dérivent dans le mauvais chemin. Yunho n'était pas du tout à son aise dans cette pièce. Son cœur tambourinait si rapidement dans sa poitrine qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer. Il leva le robinet du lavabo pour enclencher l'eau et s'aspergea le visage devenu si brûlant sur sa peau. Sur le coup, Yunho en voulait à son frère de profiter de lui comme s'il connaissait chacune de ses faiblesses et en tirer du plaisir. Mais, l'ainé n'allait pas se mentir, sa réaction était plutôt exagérée vis-à-vis d'une personne de sa famille. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il voyait son cadet sans tissus sur le corps.   
  
  
Alors, la barrière avait vraiment été franchie ? Il ne voyait plus Jaejoong comme son frère ?   
  
  
Ses sentiments avaient eu raison de lui lors de cette situation. Yunho avait dû mal à se canaliser, tout comme le souvenir cette nuit où tout avait déclenché entre eux. Est-ce qu'il arriverait vraiment à se contrôler en face de son frère ?   
  
  
**\- « I got youuuuu, under my skin ! Neon nareul wonhae ... Neon naege ppajyeo »** , chanta Jaejoong de tout son cœur irritant les oreilles de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Bon sang, c'est quoi cette foutue chanson ?!** Engueula Yunho en se frottant le visage tout en traduisant les paroles dans sa tête. **Aish ~ ! Espèce de crétin !** S'emballa le grand frère en prenant la fuite de la salle de bain tout en claquant la porte.   
  
  
Jaejoong grimaça sous le jet tout en arrêtant de chanter. Il se pinça les lèvres mouillées espérant ne pas en avoir trop fait envers son frère. Seulement, c'était horriblement tentant. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais face à leur condition, il se disait qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour faire allusion à certaines choses entre eux. Le petit-frère emmêla ces cheveux trempés en ronchonnant tout en critiquant sa conduite puérile.   
  


~

  
  
Yunho tenait son visage dans sa main l'air renfrogné, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait. Il n'écoutait pas son frère geindre à côté de lui ne cessant de gigoter sur le siège du bus qui les amenait jusqu'à leurs écoles. Jaejoong avait la tête appuyée sur le dossier, le visage dirigé vers son grand frère avec des yeux suppliants.   
  
  
**\- Hyuuung ~** , insista longuement Jaejoong en voyant que son frère lui faisait toujours la tronche par rapport à la scène de la salle de bain ce matin. J **e t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Arrête de faire la gueule comme ça ! Je t'embêterais plus !**   
**  
**  
**\- Et en plus, tu me mens,** rétorqua Yunho en lui jetant un regard du coin de l'œil doutant de ces propos.   
  
  
Parce que Jaejoong aimait bien trop être rusé.   
  
  
Toutefois, Yunho ne pourrait pas lui faire la tête bien longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché encore moins envers Jaejoong. Il s'en voulait plus à lui-même perdant toute maîtrise sur les effets de son corps. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir à quoi cela se référait et il ne voulait encore moins que Jaejoong soit au courant. Même s'il devait parler de tout entre eux concernant ce qui se passait, Yunho jugeait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour évoquer un tel sujet. En fait, il espérait n'avoir jamais recours à cette discussion.   
  
  
Jaejoong essaya de s'occuper en analysant son frère du regard et tomba sur une de ses mains posées contre sa cuisse. L'air curieux, Jaejoong emprunta cette partie du corps pour la comparer avec la sienne tout en écartant les phalanges. Le seul détail semblable qu'il avait pu trouver était un défaut physique qui leur venait de leur père. L'ongle de leur index partait de travers contrairement aux autres doigts. Ce constat fit ricaner légèrement le cadet jusqu'à ce que cette émotion s'épuise.   
  
  
Ils étaient tellement différents. La peau de Jaejoong était tellement blanche comparé à celle plus hâlée de Yunho. Ses doigts étaient tellement plus fins qu'on se mettrait à douter que c'était des mains d'hommes. Tout le contraire de Yunho. Il n'y avait pas à se poser la question. Jaejoong enviait sa masculinité définie. Il le jalousait carrément, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était autant attiré par son frère. Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas.   
  
  
Il plaça paume contre paume leur main sous l'air interrogateur de son frère.   
**  
**  
**\- Comment ça se fait que tes mains soient si grandes comparé aux miennes ?** Demanda injustement Jaejoong.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche au fond. Juste une constatation qui prouvait combien les deux frères étaient différents.   
  
  
Troublé par sa demande, Yunho focalisa son regard sur leurs mains collées ensemble plongé dans une réflexion profonde.   
**  
**  
**\- C'est parce que ces mains ne doivent jamais te lâcher ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong se figea posant son regard vers son frère qui semblait se perdre dans sa pensée. Son ton paraissait nostalgique, doux. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter.   
  
  
**\- Quand on était petit, tu passais ton temps à vagabonder qu'on manquait de te perdre à chaque fois** , rappela Yunho dans un petit sourire. **Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te tienne la main. J'ai passé mon temps à te rattraper quand tu essayais de t'échapper. C'est peut-être pour ça que mes mains sont plus grandes que les tiennes ...**   
  
  
Son explication semblait peu logique et irréaliste, mais c'était une bonne raison aux yeux de Yunho. Il n'avait pas eu honte en prononçant de telles paroles. Tenir la main de son frère était devenu une habitude si naturelle. Ce ne serait jamais bizarre pour lui de tenir la main dans la sienne, peu importe les années qui passaient. Leur enfance était beaucoup trop précieuse pour lui. Et ce contact-là, jamais il ne pourrait s'arrêter de l'effectuer même s'il devait s'avouer que depuis une longue période il ne l'avait pas accompli.   
  
  
Jaejoong, lui, était sincèrement touché par ses mots les trouvant étrangement poétiques. Devant lui, il avait bien affaire à Yunho le grand-frère même si ce titre lui déplaisait ces derniers temps. Le cadet ne pouvait pas renier leur passé et les souvenirs innocents. Le lien fraternel avait été si fort entre eux quand ils étaient gosses qu'ils ne voyaient pas leur vie séparément. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas, mais dans un contexte complètement contradictoire et dangereux. Pourtant, il aimait ce Yunho-là. Même terriblement et dans les gestes plus particulièrement. Il fut rassuré de voir que certaines choses entre eux ne changeraient pas.   
  
  
Discrètement, la main de Yunho joignit celle de son frère en une chaude étreinte serrant sa prise pour marquer son attachement. Le cœur de Jaejoong battait à toute vitesse, si heureux de recevoir son contact peau contre peau. Il resserra la prise tout en appréciant la force de sa poigne contre la sienne. Leurs mains liées étaient cachées de la vue des passagers du bus entre leurs deux sièges côte à côte. C'était l'un des seuls gestes qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en public malgré tout dissimulé.   
  
  
Jaejoong sourit bêtement aimant la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère et son déroulement. Sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Il priait pour que les jours prochains se ressemblent comme aujourd'hui. Yunho regardait depuis un moment à travers la fenêtre n'offrant aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage à Jaejoong. Il préféra garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.   
  
  
Mais le cadet avait parlé trop vite lorsqu'il regardait à l'intérieur du bus et ces nombreux passagers. On pouvait voir la silhouette d'une jeune fille se tenant à l'une des rambardes du car pour ne pas perdre équilibre.   
  
  
Ce n'était autre que Ji Min.   
  
  
Elle paraissait focalisée sur son roman rassurant Jaejoong qui l'espionnait de loin au fond du bus.   
  
  
_« Essaye de jeter un regard à Yunho si tu oses ! »_   
_  
_  
Inconsciemment, Jaejoong pressa plus fortement la main de Yunho forçant ce dernier à diriger ses prunelles vers son frère. L'expression de ce dernier s'était durcie, les yeux ciblés sur la jeune fille.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je ... J'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser aller à la fac** , avoua Jaejoong dans un ton grave.   
  
  
Yunho soupira faiblement face aux craintes de son frère.   
**  
**  
**\- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Ça ira,** tranquillisa Yunho. **Je suis assez grand pour me protéger ... Puis les rumeurs se tasseront au fil des jours. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de bosser.**   
**  
**  
**\- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir protéger quelqu'un, tu le sais ça ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong sérieusement inquiet sur les conditions de travail de son frère à l'université.   
  
  
**\- Merci de t'inquiéter Jaejoong, mais, ça ira pour moi,** rassura encore l'aîné dans une mine confiante.   
  
  
**\- C'est dans ces moments-là que tu m'énerves à jouer les grands-frères,** s'exaspéra le cadet en voyant Yunho jouer les adultes.   
  
  
Yunho regarda à nouveau dans le paysage à travers le car pour déterminer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.   
  
  
**\- C'est bientôt ton arrêt.**  
 **  
**  
**\- J'irai pas en cours ! Je ne descendrai pas,** s'entêta Jaejoong, décidé.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ...**  
  
  
Le bus s'apprêta à freiner vers l'arrêt pour faire descendre les passagers.   
  
  
**\- Descends !** Ordonna Yunho sans être autoritaire. **Tout se passera bien et tu dois bosser de ton côté je te rappelle. Les parents ne supporteront pas d'apprendre à nouveau que tu sèches les cours !**   
**  
**  
**\- Ah Hyung ! S'il te plaît !** Insista Jaejoong forcé à se lever de son siège poussé par les bras de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Descend maintenant !**  
  
  
Jaejoong lui envoya un regard de détresse que Yunho reçut amèrement. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'argument pertinent pour convaincre son frère de rester avec lui, le cadet abandonna. Ils comptaient sur les amis de Yunho pour faire face à ces vagues de rumeurs et les moments inconfortables en cours.   
  
  
Jaejoong leva son téléphone portable à la main signe qu'il devait coûte que coûte répondre à ses messages.   
  
  
**\- Si tu as un souci, tu m'appelles sur le champ, d'accord ?!** Avertit Jaejoong dans un ton un peu dur sachant que son frère n'aimait pas causer du souci aux autres.   
  
  
Yunho lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant, appréciant l'état alarmé et un peu trop excessif de son petit-frère.   
  
  
Jaejoong finit par se résoudre à descendre du véhicule sans grand enchantement. En effet, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée de savoir Yunho et cette fille dans cet autobus. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à profiter de la situation. Jaejoong n'accepterait pas que cette fille s'approche de lui. N'était-ce pas de sa faute si Yunho était le sujet primaire dans les conversations des étudiants de cette fac ? Elle avait dû pleurer son chagrin à des âmes prises de pitié comme les filles savaient si bien le faire, telles une scène de cinéma et leur fausse larme.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait horriblement envie de se venger et ces copains de classe ne manquaient pas d'idées pour la piéger honteusement. Il calma du mieux qu'il pouvait ses pulsions sanguinaires avant de faire une énième bêtise. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir devant cette université par peur d'aggraver le cas comme Changmin lui avait dicté.   
  


~

  
  


Son estomac était noué à chaque fois qu'il franchissait les portails de cette université. Yunho rejeta le dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir en pénétrant dans l'amphithéâtre avec les étudiants de sa promo. Les regards mauvais et les murmures blessants, il comptait bien les ignorer comme il s'était promis de le faire. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il pouvait réussir à se bâtir une image forte, mais c'était loin d'être ce qu'il était au fond. Il devait seulement supporter ces moments pénibles en se concentrant principalement sur ces études. C'était la seule chose qui le motivait à venir en cours. De toute façon, cette ambiance finirait bien par se tasser un jour.

Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre où déjà beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis à leurs sièges. Yunho ne les regarda pas préférant focaliser son attention sur un endroit où il y avait de la place libre pour lui. L'aîné monta l'escalier vers une rangée et s'installa dans un coin isolé à l'abri des regards. Il se ficha notamment des écritures dessinées à la craie sur le tableau ardoise plus bas. Yunho n'avait jeté qu'un bref regard ignorant ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier même s'il savait à qui il était destiné. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer dans leurs jeux ni à montrer combien cela pouvait le toucher. L'aîné ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour chercher le fichier de son cours et y corriger ses dernières notes en attendant le professeur.

La porte claqua à nouveau dans la salle de cours faisant entrer un nouvel étudiant. Changmin pénétra dans le lieu et son regard fouilla l'espace pour tomber sur la personne qu'il recherchait. L'expression désolée, il s'apprêta à grimper les marches avant d'être stopper par des rires moqueurs. Suivant le regard de ses camarades de classe, les yeux de Changmin se dirigèrent vers le tableau pour y découvrir de multitudes d'insultes écrites dans tous les sens, les formes et les couleurs. Tous ces mots répugnants couvraient le tableau de cours ne laissant aucun vide. L'exaspération et l'indignation montèrent à son summum pour Changmin. Il soupira d'agacement, jeta son sac et fila directement dans des pas vifs en direction du tableau. Sous le regard méfiant de certains étudiants, Changmin prit une brosse à nettoyer et essuya l'ardoise dans sa totalité dans des gestes rapides et ennuyés.

Yunho avait relevé le regard de son écran en observant son ami effacer le tableau. Il parut étonné alors que certains élèves râlaient de son action.

N'appréciant pas leurs répliques et leurs messes-basses, Changmin jeta violemment d'un geste brusque la brosse à leur direction. L'objet tapa contre le dossier d'une chaise effrayant certains élèves à leur portée. Avant même qu'une personne puisse se plaindre ou se lever pour le défier, Changmin donna son regard le plus noir et assassin en signe d'avertissement. Le silence régna soudainement sous la surprise de Yunho ne réalisant pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

D'une humeur massacrante, Changmin ramassa son sac à dos et monta les marches plus haut dans l'amphithéâtre en s'approchant de la position de son ami. Le voyant arriver, Yunho reporta ses prunelles sur son ordinateur quelque peu embarrassé en vue de leur dernière conversation.

Sans un mot, Changmin vint se joindre à sa rangée en lançant une place vide entre eux. Il s'installa à son tour en sortant ces affaires pour le cours.

**\- T'es devenu un rebelle maintenant ? Ce n'est pas ton genre,** lança brusquement Yunho avec un sourire au coin.

**\- J'ai horreur du harcèlement,** répondit Changmin sans regarder son ami. **Qu'importe ce que la personne a fait, c'est mal d'harceler quelqu'un ...**

Yunho n'oubliait pas que Changmin était en homme de principe. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'imaginer qu'il avait agi pour sa cause, Changmin ne l'admettrait jamais, mais, Yunho était touché.

**\- Je voulais m'excuser ...,** déclara soudainement Changmin quelque peu gêné forçant Yunho à tourner les yeux vers lui.

**\- C'est bien la première fois que tu t'excuses auprès de moi** , s'étonna l'aîné qui ne comprenait pas vraiment son pardon. **Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire de mal ?**

**\- Tu avais raison au sujet de Ji Min ... On ne connaît rien de cette fille,** admit-il culpabilisant par son propre jugement. **Je crois que je me suis laissé avoir lorsqu'elle m'a gentiment ramenée chez moi après l'anniversaire de ton frère. Pendant un moment, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'étais séparé d'une fille de ce genre ... J'ai été bête de douter de toi.**

**\- Je t'en veux pas Changmin.**

Ce dernier rejoignit son regard au sien retrouvant ce lien d'amitié qui les unissait toujours.

**\- C'est difficile de connaître véritablement une personne,** expliqua Yunho dans la méditation. **Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'avais raison en me séparant de Ji Min ?**

**\- J'ai fait mon enquête** , nota-t-il d'un air fier.

Yunho ricana.

**\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi !**

**\- Yunho ... Méfie-to** i, lança-t-il dans un ton sérieux.

L'ainé lui adressa un regard incompris.

**\- Méfie-toi d'elle,** avertit Changmin. **Je crois pas que t'en aies fini avec cette fille et surtout ne tombe pas dans son piège.**

Yunho parut quelque peu craintif par ces propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "se méfier d'elle" ? Elle n'était pas non plus membre d'un gang. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait lui faire de pire ? Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi malheureuse que ça. Elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient sortis plusieurs mois ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux non plus. Yunho pensait qu'il avait fait les choses comme il le devait en quittant Ji Min. Il ne s'était pas conduit comme un salaud en la trompant par exemple. Quelque chose clochait avec cette fille. Sa beauté avait un air trompeur sur les hommes et Yunho plaignait son prochain petit-ami.

**\- T'es sûr que tu veux traîner avec moi malgré ce que disent les gens ?** Demanda Yunho en changeant de sujet.

**\- Après ce que je viens de faire, ils n'oseraient même pas jeter un œil vers moi ni prononcer un mot,** répondit Changmin dans la vantardise.

Yunho agita la tête dans les deux sens en souriant face aux absurdités de l'autre étudiant.

**\- Puis ... J'aurais jamais honte d'être avec toi,** révéla timidement Changmin sans que sa voix démontre une once d'émotion.

Yunho le fixa ému par ses paroles, mais, Changmin était beaucoup trop fier pour partager cet instant malgré son aveu. C'était sa façon d'être et l'ainé acceptait totalement Changmin.

Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé aujourd'hui. Les cours sans sa compagnie, ce serait bien ennuyeux.

~

Jaejoong gribouilla sur son cahier de cours avec son stylo bleu pendant un cours d'histoire qui endormait pas mal d'élèves. La voix lente et monotone du professeur n'aida aucunement les étudiants à être attentifs. Le cadet l'avait bien compris depuis son tout premier cours et occupait ces heures-ci à dessiner, à papoter avec son copain Junsu, à jeter des bouts de papier en classe, à jouer avec son téléphone ou à dormir sur son livre pourtant rempli de connaissance.

Jaejoong était dans son petit monde à lui aujourd'hui préférant se baigner dans ses propres pensées malgré les plaintes de certains de ces potes de classes. Pas qu'il avait envie d'être seul, mais intérieurement il était heureux comme un pauvre idiot.

Les preuves de son état se précisaient sur la feuille de son cahier où était marqué le nom de Yunho à de multiples reprises avec toutes sortes de dessins romantiques qui entourait son prénom. Jugeant son attitude pleinement stupide, le cadet se mit à pouffer de rire, le nez sur la table provoquant le silence dans la classe.

**\- Jaejoong, qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Chuchota Junsu à ses côtés dans l'urgence face au regard mécontent du professeur.

Jaejoong s'arrêta instantanément revenant à la réalité en sentant désagréablement tous les regards sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait rigolé aussi fort ?

**\- Monsieur Kim, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire ?** Sollicita le plus âgé de la classe en croisant les bras.

**\- Hein ?** Paniqua Jaejoong en se redressant sur sa chaise en balayant son regard partout dans la salle. **Rien ...** , finit-il par répondre en bégayant. **Rien du tout Monsieur ...**

**\- J'aimerais que vous veniez me voir à la fin du cours,** annonça durement le professeur qui se concentra sur ces notes afin de continuer sa leçon.

Jaejoong grogna muettement tout en plaquant son front sur la table de son bureau. Cela s'annonçait mauvais pour lui. Il n'avait maintenant plus envie de rentrer à la maison.

**\- Je te trouve bien distrait aujourd'hui,** remarqua Junsu en observant son ami. **Qu'est-ce que tu écris depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu avais l'air si absorbé !**

**\- Rien du tout !** Répliqua le cadet dans l'affolement.

Jaejoong se dépêcha de fermer son cahier pour éviter d'être découvert par son meilleur ami. Il se traita mentalement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écrire le nom de son frère en plein cours ? Il voulait afficher sa relation interdite en public ou quoi ? Mais quel crétin ! Jaejoong n'avait vraiment pas été prudent sur ce coup. Junsu allait s'interroger sur son sujet.

**\- Ah ~ Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis** , rappela Junsu embêté pour Jaejoong en vue de la convocation de son professeur. **J'espère que tu ne vas rien avoir ...**

Jaejoong plaqua ses mains contre son visage imaginant les prochaines heures de sa vie qui tourneraient au désastre. Ses parents vont sûrement venir sur le tapis. Il négligeait beaucoup trop les cours ces derniers temps et il était le premier conscient. Ses professeurs n'allaient pas le laisser continuer ainsi face à sa conduite.

Les problèmes les plus barbants commençaient pour Jaejoong alors qu'il avait trouvé un peu de sérénité depuis sa réconciliation avec son frère.

~

Les bras du cadet se tenaient contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres de sa maison pour guetter une présence humaine dans la pièce de la cuisine. Les yeux plissés, il remarqua une silhouette qui se déplaçait jusqu'au frigo pour emprunter une brique de jus de fruit. En vue de la forme de son dos, Jaejoong soulagea sa conscience en reconnaissant son frère déjà arrivé à la maison. Ses pieds retombèrent sur le sol de la fenêtre en hauteur et ses mains se dépêchèrent de trouver son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message.

  
Mâchant un bout de brioche à l'intérieur de la maison, Yunho sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table de la cuisine et sortit l'objet. En appuyant plusieurs fois sur son écran, Yunho comprit qu'il reçut un message de Jaejoong et le lut.

  
[ Est-ce que Eomma et Appa sont à la maison ... ? ]

  
  
D'un air interrogateur, Yunho répondit naturellement à sa demande sans s'empêcher d'être intrigué.

  
[ Non. ]

  
  
Quelques secondes après avoir envoyé son message, Yunho entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un Jaejoong aux airs de fugitif. Le cadet reposa son dos contre la porte, une main contre son torse en retrouvant une respiration plus régulière.

  
**\- Merci Hyung ~**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Sollicita Yunho en levant son Smartphone. **Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rassure qu' Eomma et Appa ne soient pas à la maison ?**

  
Jaejoong posa son sac devant l'entrée et s'approcha d'une façon coupable en direction de son frère, les yeux fuyants. L'aîné essaya d'analyser son état et un sentiment de méfiance s'empara dans tout son corps. Il fronça les sourcils appréhendant les prochains aveux de son frère même s'il avait déjà une petite idée de cette mise en scène.

  
Yunho plaça une main sur sa hanche, l'air impatient.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?**

  
Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres, le regard désolé avec un sentiment de regret. Est-ce que son frère allait jouer les grands dans cette conversation ? N'allait-il pas essayer de se mettre à son égalité et essayer de le comprendre ? Le cadet savait déjà ce que ces parents allaient dire. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mêmes mots se répéter de la bouche de son grand frère. Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'il voulait avec lui.

  
**\- Tu vas encore me sermonner ?** Défia faiblement Jaejoong qui attendait plus de lui.

  
Ce n'était pas ce que Yunho voulait. Il savait ce que signifiait ce regard lorsque Jaejoong lui avait demandé cela. Le cadet lui avait reproché à maintes reprises qu'il se conduisait inlassablement comme un véritable adulte alors qu'il commettait autant d'erreurs. Il n'était pas aussi mature qu'il le disait. C'était seulement une fausse image pour paraître bien aux yeux de tout le monde. Yunho en avait bien conscience. Ce n'était pas le moment ni son rôle de lui faire la morale malgré les actions de son frère.

  
**\- Non ...,** répondit Yunho dans un ton plus doux. **J'ai pas l'intention de m'énerver ... Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.**

  
Jaejoong se sentit plus apaiser en écoutant ses paroles lui donnant plus de courage pour évoquer les faits.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

  
**\- Les professeurs veulent rencontrer les parents ... J'ai eu un avertissement aujourd'hui** , annonça difficilement le cadet, honteux de sa conduite.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ...,** lâcha péniblement Yunho ne pouvant s'empêcher de le réprimander.

  
**\- Je sais** , coupa Jaejoong qui s'était autant critiqué. **Je suis nul ...**

  
Yunho était particulièrement alarmé par la situation de son petit-frère. Il doutait de la réaction de ses parents. Jaejoong n'avait pas vraiment fait ses preuves et il craignait que les choses s'enveniment dans leur famille.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?**

  
**\- Rien de grave ... Juste ...,** expliqua gauchement Jaejoong. **J'ai dérangé le cours parce que je me suis mis à rire et que je n'écoutais pas le prof' ...**

  
**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu riais ?** Demanda Yunho, excédé.

  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son frère ?

  
Seulement, en écoutant sa demande, Jaejoong marqua une pause avec une expression perturbée. Il cligna des yeux de façon répétitive évitant le regard attentif de son frère qui attendait une réponse. La gêne s'insinua en lui face à la raison qui l'avait poussé à rigoler.

  
C'était trop embarrassant.

  
Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était en train de penser à lui en jugeant son comportement amoureux d'idiot.

  
_« Si t'arrêtais de te réfugier dans mes pensées aussi ! »_

  
C'était un peu de sa faute si Jaejoong s'était fait prendre non ? Le cadet était irrécupérable sur ce coup en nommant son frère responsable. C'était bien lui le problème. Puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jaejoong gênait le cours. À force, son professeur était bien obligé de réagir.

  
**\- R-Rien ... J-Je ... Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire !** S'exclama soudainement Jaejoong qui sentait ses joues s'échauffer.

  
Perdant ces moyens, le cadet prit la brique de jus de fruit sous le regard stupéfait de son frère ressentant le besoin imminent d'un rafraîchissement pouvant diminuer la température de son corps. Yunho cligna des yeux en observant son cadet avaler plusieurs gorgées. Il était complètement paumé par sa conduite. Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi gêné ?

  
Yunho soupira, quelque peu exaspéré par sa conduite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger cette situation ? Il n'avait certainement pas envie de revivre une autre scène entre Jaejoong et ses parents dans des tons graves. Et réprimander son frère ne servait à rien. Il fallait bien conclure que Jaejoong n'aimait pas l'école et cela ne semblait pas être la bonne voie pour lui. Il devrait au moins avec son BAC, de cette façon, leurs aînés se montreraient plus compréhensifs sur ces choix d'avenir. Rater le lycée d'un point de vue de la société, c'était mal vu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que certains avait échoué dans cette démarche. Jaejoong ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier sur ce plan là-bas. Il appréhendait surtout la réaction de leur parent.

  
**\- Ah ~ Si tu veux ... Je peux t'aider pour certains cours,** proposa Yunho en guise de solution.

  
**\- Non ~ Ça va me déconcentrer ...** , répondit banalement le cadet.

  
**\- Hein ?** S'ébahit Yunho qui ne comprenait pas sa réponse. **Pourquoi ?**

  
Jaejoong réévalua ses propos et leva un pas en arrière pour prendre de la distance. Son frère ne pouvait pas être aussi naïf. Est-ce que Yunho savait au moins ce qui se passait dans sa tête lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi bête à moins qu'il ait plus de facilité à faire la part des choses entre travailler avec Jaejoong et se retrouver seul avec Jaejoong.

  
**\- Idiot ...** , marmonna Jaejoong en évitant son regard interrogateur.

  
Yunho pencha la tête sur le côté en attendant une explication, mais le cadet changea rapidement de sujet.

  
**\- Et toi ?** Demanda Jaejoong en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. **Comment c'était en cours ? Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, hein ?** Sollicita-t-il en démontrant son anxiété.

  
**\- Non ~ Je t'avais dit que ça irait** , rassura Yunho dans un sourire tendre. **Puis Changmin m'a, en quelque sorte, donné un coup de main. Il sait se montrer effrayant ...** , ricana-t-il faiblement en revivant la scène dans sa tête.

  
Jaejoong souffla plus librement en sachant que Changmin était à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose loin de l'université et il se sentait coupable de ses rumeurs en venant régulièrement rencontrer son frère. Il avait été si égoïste par moment. Alors, lui demander comment il allait semblait être la moindre des choses. Même si le cadet était maladroit, il voulait le protéger à sa façon en observant plus minutieusement son frère, et en étant plus attentif à ses propos. Il ne voulait pas que son grand frère souffre davantage dans cette période où tout était compliqué dans leur relation.

  
Yunho avait bien discerné ces traits préoccupés sur son visage et il espérait que Jaejoong n'avait pas perdu son attention en classe en pensant à lui.

  
C'était touchant.

  
Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir monopolisé les pensées de son frère, mais Yunho ne pouvait renier ce sentiment euphorique dans son estomac.

  
En remerciement, l'aîné lui frotta la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait tendre. Il échangea pourtant un regard plutôt ambigu avec Jaejoong face au contact. Jaejoong se laissa attendrir par sa main chaleureuse et pure, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir toutes sortes de sensation en ancrant ses prunelles dans celles de son frère.

  
Yunho releva délicatement sa main face à un sentiment de gêne devant cette atmosphère absorbante. Est-ce qu'il était trop tactile vis-à-vis de Jaejoong ? Pourquoi est-ce que chacun de ces gestes semblait avoir pris un tout autre sens ? Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong penserait de lui ?

  
Avant même que les deux frères puissent répliquer, enfermé dans leur monde interdit, la serrure de la porte d'entrée émit des claquements en mouvement forçant le cadet à sortir de sa rêverie. Il écarquilla grandement les yeux et recroquevilla ses bras contre son torse, les membres tendus. Le cadet était tel un chat dont les poils se hérissent lorsqu'il avait peur. Jaejoong s'affola et son cerveau ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à commander ces jambes.

  
Il fila en courant le plus vite possible comme si sa vie en dépendait et grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. La scène amusa particulièrement Yunho à chaque fois surpris par les réactions de son frère. Il ricana en voyant Jaejoong disparaître de son champ de vision et entendit par la suite sa mère entrer dans la maison avec des sacs de courses.

  
**\- Tu es rentré, mon fils ? Ça s'est bien passé en cours ?** Demanda la mère dans un sourire bienveillant en posant les sacs sur la table.

  
**\- Hum,** acquiesça Yunho l'air innocent.

  
**\- Jaejoong est rentré aussi ?**

  
**\- I-Il est dans sa chambre,** répondit l'aîné le plus naturellement possible. **Il doit travailler sur quelque chose ... Je crois ...**

  
La mère hocha la tête, pas plus interrogée. Yunho respira un bon coup face à l'expression de son géniteur. Cette dernière ne semblait pas se poser de question et c'était le mieux. Yunho n'avait pas à parler au nom de son frère pour évoquer ses problèmes. C'était à Jaejoong de leur annoncer. Son rôle à lui serait d'être à ses côtés. Peut-être que sa présence pourrait au moins lui donner un peu d'assurance afin de faire face à ses parents.

  
~

  
Jaejoong était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure déjà sans donner signe de vie aux membres de sa famille. Installé sur son bureau, il avait durement essayé de bosser sur un devoir qu'il devait rendre, mais son état empirait au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce sujet de maths et se plaignait sur la raison pour laquelle il était nécessaire d'apprendre de telles choses dont on n'aurait jamais l'utilité dans notre vie. Il maudissait le système scolaire et ses failles. L'éducation n'allait jamais s'arranger avec de telles méthodes d'apprentissage.

  
Il passa son casque audio sur ses oreilles et s'immergea dans la musique. Il choisit « She will be loved » de Maroon 5 donc l'instrumental avait le don de tranquilliser son état moral et de plonger dans une tout autre dimension.

  
Il avait envie de voir Yunho.

  
D'où lui venait ce désir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui manquait autant ?

  
Il se redressa sur son siège, le cœur battant.

  
Il fallait qu'il se calme.

  
Yunho devait sûrement être occupé avec son travail à la fac. Les cours semblaient durs et Jaejoong refusait d'user de ces caprices pour passer des moments avec lui. Yunho était suffisamment agacé par l'ambiance qui régnait dans sa promo. Jaejoong ne voulait pas rajouter encore plus de problèmes.

  
Mais Yunho lui manquait tellement que ça le démangeait malgré qu'il soit dans la même maison que lui. Leurs interactions se passaient bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le cadet.

  
Il avait lourdement ce sentiment incomplet à chaque fois qu'il était avec son frère.

  
Jaejoong se leva, les bras balançant en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour regarder le quartier voisin. Il croisa les bras pour canaliser ces sentiments possessifs et calmer ses pulsions.

  
Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui.

  
Son regard tomba sur deux silhouettes discutant près de l'entrée de sa maison sortant Jaejoong de ses intimes pensées. Son corps se paralysa sur cette image et une main vint taper contre la vitre de sa fenêtre.

  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

  
Jaejoong suffoqua, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait de sa chambre.

  
Pourquoi Yunho était-il en train de parler avec cette fille ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue chez eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, bon sang ? Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, selon Jaejoong. Il perdit toute lucidité qu'il avait, laissant place à de la haine qui contrôlait tout son esprit.

  
Pourquoi est-ce que Yunho avait accepté de la voir ? Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette fille. C'était terminé. Jaejoong espérait que ça soit une caméra cachée parce qu'il faisait un affreux cauchemar. Ses poings se tendirent ne supportant plus davantage cette image où cette fille était déjà si proche de Yunho.

  
Il ne la laisserait pas s'approcher.

  
Jamais.

  
Jaejoong sortit en trombe de sa chambre, les membres agités et l'expression menaçante. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, passant devant ces parents qui n'avaient pas le temps de le saluer. Jaejoong arriva déjà jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour sortir et la referma fracassement marquant son irritation.

  
Son geste ne semblait pas faire réagir les deux acteurs en face de la maison, en pleine discussion.

  
**\- J'arrive pas à comprendre ta décision ... On s'entendait si bien tous les deux ...,** remarqua la jeune fille avec une expression dégoûtée.

  
**\- Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de toi, Ji Min,** rappela Yunho qui restait le plus correct vis-à-vis d'elle.

  
**\- Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça si on avait un peu plus pratiqué toi et moi ...**

  
**\- Pardon ?!** S'abasourdit l'aîné face à son allusion. **Tu crois que c'est ça le problème ?**

  
**\- Couche avec moi,** demanda-t-elle comme si c'était un ordre.

  
Yunho clôt les paupières, accablé par ce qu'il entendait. Cette fille n'avait donc pas de fierté ?

  
**\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

  
**\- Tu ne le regretteras pas,** défia Ji Min dans un regard insistant.

  
**\- J'avais raison de me méfier de toi ... T'es cinglée,** cracha-t-il dans un regard noir. **Tu m'as mal jugée ... Je ne suis pas un mec qui s'abaisse à ce genre de demande !**

  
**\- Je ne crois pas Yunho,** répliqua-t-elle dans un ton trop doux pour l'aîné.

  
La jeune fille s'approcha dangereusement du corps de Yunho qui se sentit menacé par cette faible proximité.

  
**\- Recule !** Commanda Yunho qui avait fait déjà un pas en arrière.

  
**\- Tu as envie de moi Yunho,** insista-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **Tu es encore amoureux de moi ...**

  
**\- T'as vraiment un problème,** cracha Yunho en la défiant durement du regard.

  
La jeune fille voulut exécuter un prochain geste afin que Yunho cède à la tentation, mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle se sentit soudainement poussée par les épaules et tomba vers l'arrière sur le gazon dans une violence qui la laissa choir.

  
**\- DÉGAGE !**

  
C'en était trop pour Jaejoong. Il lui était impossible de rester de marbre devant cette scène avec cette fille qui lui faisait des avances. Le cadet sortait de ses gonds. Son esprit était e4nvahi par une colère brûlante qui emportait tout sur son chemin.

  
Le choc de la jeune fille était partagé par le grand-frère qui resta immobile face à l'action du cadet.

  
**\- Espèce de salope ! Je t'interdis de le toucher !** Cria-t-il en usant de toute sa voix. **Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait suffisamment du mal !**

  
Le regard de Jaejoong n'avait jamais été aussi sombre et agressif frigorifiant Ji Min qui marquait son effarement sur son visage.

  
Jaejoong avait réellement envie d'étrangler cette fille. Ce démon.

  
Craignant les prochains mouvements de son frère face à cette confrontation, Yunho agrippa ces bras derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Paniqua Yunho face à sa fureur.

  
**\- Lâche-moi !** Se débâta Jaejoong qui ne lâchait pas sa cible du regard. **Tu ferais mieux de te casser d'ici sale meuf !** Beugla-t-il en agitant son corps de tous les sens.

  
Yunho avait du mal à le tenir contre lui. Il positionna les bras de son frère contre le torse de ce dernier et le bloqua contre lui afin de le maintenir figé.

  
**\- Jaejoong ! Arrête !** Supplia Yunho en essayant de tranquilliser son frère.

  
Malgré sa petite corpulence, l'aîné avait tendance à oublier combien Jaejoong pouvait se montrer si violent dans les gestes. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force, mais elle n'était pas bonne à prendre. C'était comme si une autre personne prenait possession de son corps à chaque fois qu'il était emporté.

  
**\- Dégage de suite !** Intima Jaejoong férocement en s'adressant à la jeune fille. **T'as pas intérêt de t'approcher de lui ! Je ne me retiendrais pas parce que t'es une fille !** Menaça-t-il.

  
**\- Jaejoong, s'il-te plaît,** insista Yunho dans son oreille afin de le calmer.

  
Seulement, le cadet cherchait toujours à se dégager de cette étreinte forcée l'empêchant d'aller frapper Ji Min. Il n'avait plus aucune raison dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir si ces agissements étaient bons ou mauvais. Il voulait écraser la tête de cette fille. C'était trop pour lui. Il détestait cette image. Ça le hantait. Il brûlait de chagrin à l'intérieur.

  
**\- Ji Min ... Vas-t-en, s'il te plaît,** demanda doucement Yunho en s'adressant à son ex-petite amie.

  
Incapable de prononcer un son, cette dernière lança un regard désemparé envers les deux frères et s'échappa en trottinant tout en quittant la rue du quartier.

  
Soulagé du départ de la jeune fille, Yunho libéra son frère, la respiration courte.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!** Sermonna Yunho dans une expression durcie. **Pourquoi tu l'as poussé ?!**

  
Jaejoong se retourna vivement vers son grand-frère, les membres encore agités.

  
**\- Pourquoi tu l'as défend ?!** S'emballa verbalement le cadet. **Elle veut te reprendre ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne la laisserais pas faire ça ! T'es à moi, Hyung !**

  
Leurs souffles communs étaient stridents tout en se confrontant du regard. Yunho tomba dans le mutisme pendant quelque seconde en assimilant ces dernières paroles.

  
Elles étaient possessives et pleines de ressentiments.

  
**\- Jaejoong ...,** lâcha lourdement Yunho en levant ses mains vers son visage, l'expression émotive.

  
Yunho se stoppa brusquement lorsqu'une silhouette familière apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

  
**\- Eomma ...**

  
Pris de panique, Yunho étudia le visage de sa mère qui semblait s'interroger de la situation. Leur altercation avait dû attirer les oreilles des voisins et ceux de ces parents. L'aîné espérait qu'ils ne se faisaient pas déjà des idées sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Jaejoong.

  
Ce serait pire que tout.

  
Face au visage fissuré de l'aîné, Jaejoong tourna la tête en direction de son géniteur et comprit le désarroi de son frère. Blessé dans son cœur, le cadet jeta un regard colérique à Yunho et quitta ce dernier en pénétrant dans l'habitat sans donner d'explication à sa mère.

  
Alors que Jaejoong s'était réfugié à l'étage, Yunho fut contraint de s'exprimer auprès de sa mère pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. L'aîné avoua au moins une bonne partie de l'histoire, le fait qu'il avait rompu avec Ji Min et sa désapprobation. Il avait dû justifier l'attitude de son frère par son inquiétude et le fait qu'il voulait le protéger. Cet argument suffit à rassurer la mère qui remarquait que ces deux enfants prenaient soin l'un sur l'autre en cas de difficultés. Toutefois, la mère les avertît sur l'usage de la violence et n'admettait aucune excuse à ces actes. Yunho tenta de se faire pardonner, mais son aînée ne se montra pas si dure avec lui. Elle lui demanda seulement de faire attention à lui et qu'elle ne jugerait jamais ses choix. C'était leur affaire et les parents n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

  
Yunho appréciait sa façon de voir les choses et apprenait d'elle. Il fut pourtant étonné de ne pas avoir vu son père agir à cette dispute. Ce dernier était concentré sur de la paperasse dans le salon venant certainement de son travail. L'aîné rangea cette préoccupation de côté pour se focaliser sur un problème qui l'atteignait plus profondément.

  
Il partit rejoindre Jaejoong.

  
En montant les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à leur chambre, Yunho trouva son frère dans le couloir près de sa porte. Jaejoong était appuyé contre celle-ci, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

  
Le grand-frère soupira discrètement appréhendant sa prochaine discussion. Vu l'état dans lequel était Jaejoong, cette conversation ne risquait pas d'être très productive tant que ce dernier ne s'était pas calmé.

  
Mon Dieu qu'il détestait se prendre la tête avec son frère ... Il pensait que tout ça était fini.

  
Yunho marcha dans des pas lents en direction de son frère dans un silence pesant. Il se plaça face à lui tout en attendant qu'il lui assène ses premières paroles.

  
Jaejoong releva la tête et rencontra les iris de son frère dans une expression de trahison. Yunho reçut douloureusement son sentiment et rechercha intérieurement les bons mots pour apaiser son frère.

  
**\- Jae ...**

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?** Coupa Jaejoong de façon brutale. **Je pensais que t'avais plus rien avoir avec cette meuf !!**

  
**\- Elle ...** , s'exprima difficilement Yunho. **Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je l'ai quitté ...**

  
**\- Tu crois que c'est ça le problème,** s'enflamma Jaejoong. **T'avais plus aucune raison de la revoir ! Pourquoi t'as accepté de la rencontrer ?! Je ne comprends pas !!**

  
**\- C'est ... Seulement ... J-Je ...**

  
Les mots ne lui parvenaient pas à la bouche. Yunho était pris de panique par le ton de cette discussion.

  
**\- Regarde-toi ! T'as même pas d'arguments !** S'exclama mauvaisement le cadet. **T'es beaucoup trop gentil ... Tu es en train de te faire avoir par cette fille !**

  
**\- Baisse d'un ton !** Quémanda plus durement l'aîné.

  
Yunho se montra plus autoritaire pour éviter que cette conversation soit entendue par ses parents plus bas. Ils ne voulaient émettre aucun indice au sujet des deux hommes. Jaejoong se tût choisissant de porter son regard dans le vide, outragé par le comportement de son frère.

  
**\- Jaejoong** , appela Yunho pour avoir son attention. **Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de revoir Ji Min ! Elle ne signifie plus rien pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Je ne me suis pas montré tendre devant elle, cette fille est complètement tarée ! À tel point, qu'elle veut me reconquérir dans son lit ... C'est pas croyable,** pesta Yunho en se remémorant ses propos.

  
**\- Quoi ?** S'écria Jaejoong ahuri par ces derniers mots. **Elle t'a demandé de coucher avec toi ?!**

  
**\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant,** répondit plus calmement Yunho afin de détendre les angoisses de son frère.

  
**\- Mais ...**

  
Le sujet perturba beaucoup trop Jaejoong. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était refusé d'imaginer durant leur relation. Est-ce que Yunho l'avait déjà fait avec cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette pensée lui faisait autant mal ? Ce n'était sûrement pas la première expérience sexuelle de son frère seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. 

  
Est-ce que Yunho retirerait du plaisir uniquement qu'avec des filles ?

  
Et lui ?

  
Cela semblait totalement déplacé de sa part d'avoir de telles idées dans la tête, mais c'était plus fort que lui et ça le mettait dans un état de détresse.

  
**\- T'as déjà couché avec elle ?** Demanda soudainement Jaejoong dans une voix tremblante.

  
Jaejoong interrogea son frère sans le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

  
Il avait honte de sa question au fond.

  
Mais sa rage dominait vastement.

  
**\- Pardon ?**

  
Yunho était choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi Jaejoong voulait savoir ça ? Ça ne le regardait pas puis il refusait d'infliger plus de douleur à son frère. À quoi jouait-il ?

  
**\- Tu n'as pas à savoir ce que-**

  
**\- C'était bon ?** Coupa à nouveau Jaejoong qui tenait à avoir sa réponse.

  
Cette fois, le cadet ancra son regard dans le sien presque dans la provocation.

  
**\- À quoi tu joues ?!** S'énerva plus franchement l'ainé heurté par ces paroles. **Jaejoong, comment tu peux me poser des questions pareilles ?**

  
**\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?!** Bouillonna le cadet en serrant la mâchoire. **Réponds franchement ! C'était bon hein ?!**

  
**\- Arrête !** Rugis Yunho afin qu'il cesse de parler.

  
Ils se confrontèrent, yeux dans les yeux avec une peine différente pour chacun d'eux.

  
Jaejoong était tellement déçu que Yunho ne le rassure pas à sa façon. Il refusait de répondre à certaines de ces interrogations qui lui nouaient le ventre. N'avait-il pas conscience de ces tourmentes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se mettait pas à sa place ? Devait-il se comparer à une fille en étant avec lui ? Pouvait-il faire mieux qu'elle ?

  
**\- Tu n'essayes même pas de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir à chaque fois que je te vois avec elle ...**

  
Yunho était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Son cerveau était brouillé par cette discussion qui prenait des ampleurs déchirantes pour les deux hommes. Pourtant, il lui avait sincèrement expliqué qu'il ne verrait plus cette fille, qu'il la supprimerait de sa vie. Seul lui comptait seulement maintenant. Mais c'était les mots qu'il avait peut-être oublié d'employer pour rassurer Jaejoong. L'aîné ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi c'était si important de savoir qu'il avait partagé le même lit avec Ji Min.

  
**\- Elle, elle peut te donner ce que moi je ne peux pas ...** , annonça Jaejoong dans une voix attristée et basse.

  
Le corps de l'aîné se bloqua et son sang ne semblait plus circuler dans ses veines.

  
Son esprit s'éclaircit et le sens de ces mots lui vint comme un crochet dans la figure.

  
C'était le sujet que Yunho redoutait le plus.

  
Et ... Il avait déjà partagé cette inquiétude, lorsque Jaejoong fréquentait Min Woo.

  
**\- Jaejoong-ah ...,** lâcha maladroitement Yunho pour se rattraper.

  
**\- Je veux être seul ...**

  
Le cadet se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et laissa Yunho seul dans le couloir, totalement paralysé.   
  



	12. I keep pushing and you keep holding on

~

Le grand-frère avait passé une nuit agitée. Il avait à peine pu fermer l'œil à ressasser inlassablement sa conversation avec Jaejoong. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Chacun de ces gestes n'apportait rien de bon dans leur relation. Il se plantait jour après jour et c'était Jaejoong qui en payait le prix.

Il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Yunho n'aimait pas cette idée de savoir son frère seul dans sa chambre après leur discussion. Il détestait se disputer avec lui et encore plus ressentir de la froideur entre eux. Pire, il n'aimait pas savoir que son frère souffrait à cause de lui.

Il était doué pour envenimer les choses entre eux.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Pas maintenant alors qu'il s'attachait plus profondément à son cadet.

L'ainé commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à sa présence de manière presque intime et vitale pour son moral. Être aux côtés de son frère représentait un besoin essentiel où il se sentait bien.

Vivant.

Sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer.

À chaque fois qu'il regardait Jaejoong, il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance et revivre cette nostalgie où aucun problème ni conflit ne résidait entre eux. Juste une sensation d'innocence où le monde semblait trop parfait pour eux. Sauf quand la réalité le frappa violemment. Son monde un peu rose était utopique. Il était trop naïf quand il s'agissait de son frère. À croire que tout serait facile, mais tout était vraisemblablement compliqué.

Pourquoi ces yeux bridés lui faisaient croire à une relation libre baignant dans la tranquillité ? Leurs couleurs sombres devaient aveugler l'ainé. Sa raison s'estompait.

Son monde tournait autour de Jaejoong ...

Yunho savait bien qu'il avait perdu la tête.

L'ainé descendit de son lit de bonne heure en discernant les premiers rayons du soleil illuminer sa chambre. Il était le premier lever, la maison silencieuse encore.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à la cuisine, il n'avait pas l'appétit malgré le nombre de fois où il ouvrit la porte du frigidaire et des placards pour chercher une quelconque envie. Son esprit était beaucoup trop tourmenté pour qu'il avale quoi que ce soit et le fait d'être en week-end ne réussissait pas à le ravir suffisamment non plus.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il devait arranger les choses avec frère. Absolument.

Yunho voulait retrouver leur complicité, leur échange. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils se fassent la tête.

Il avait besoin d'être avec lui parce qu'avec un simple de ces regards, Jaejoong l'apaiserait sur le champ.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait comme ça ? Yunho ne le comprenait pas lui-même.

Il arrivait de moins en moins à se contrôler ...

~

Il était onze heures du matin et Jaejoong n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Savoir qu'il faisait la grasse matinée ne plaisait pas particulièrement à leur parent. Ils voulaient bien se montrer compréhensifs lorsque le cadet était de soirée la veille, mais pas dans ces cas-là.

Leur parent avait beau le critiquer de feignasse, d'impoli, ou de roupilleur, Yunho savait que Jaejoong ne quittait pas son lit pour ces traits de caractère.

Il l'évitait. Lui.

Ce constat blessa l'ainé bien que c'était de sa faute. Ou peut-être à tout les deux.

Yunho soupira. Il n'en savait strictement rien. La discussion de la veille était allée beaucoup trop loin. Le sujet devenait imprudent et il était bien trop difficile pour eux d'en parler calmement.

Yunho tenait à mettre cela de côté et résoudre chaque problème qui le séparait de Jaejoong. Le cadet avait particulièrement été affligé par sa rencontre avec Ji Min. Malgré ses mots qui se voulaient rassurants, Yunho prenait conscience que son frère n'avait pas complètement confiance en lui. Et cela s'expliquait si l'ainé s'était mis à sa place comme Jaejoong lui avait reproché. Il pensait bien faire en coupant les ponts avec son ex, mais ne plus la voir aurait été une décision plus judicieuse.

Il ne voulait plus fuir. Yunho devait faire le premier pas cette fois et tout faire pour se réconcilier avec son frère.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, l'ainé était déterminé cachant une certaine nervosité à l'idée que Jaejoong le repousse à nouveau. Qu'importe si ça faisait mal, Yunho ne devait pas regretter son geste. Il pria pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Il ferma les paupières et porta sa main sur la poignée dans une attente insoutenable. Il la baissa et à son plus grand étonnamment, la porte s'ouvrit. Sa tête s'inséra entre le bâillement et ses yeux cherchèrent à confirmer une présence humaine dans cette pièce. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir malgré quelques traits de lumière qui s'échappaient de ces volets. Yunho arriva seulement à percevoir une grande bosse sur le matelas signe que son petit frère n'avait pas bougé de son lit.

Il n'était pas question que Jaejoong se morfonde de cette façon. Cette image fendit le cœur de l'ainé et dans l'inquiétude, il pénétra dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Il referma la porte délicatement sans aucune réclamation de la part de son frère.

Jaejoong ne dormait pas. Yunho savait qu'il l'avait entendu entrer. Il connaissait bien ce jeu-là de la part de Jaejoong. Depuis petit, il agissait toujours dans l'ignorance lorsqu'il était fâché.

Vraiment fâché.

Yunho comprit que c'était à lui d'agir dans ce genre de situation.

L'ainé n'avait pas envie d'élever la voix. Il avança discrètement vers son lit incapable encore de découvrir le visage de son frère caché sous la couverture. Yunho pouvait néanmoins repérer sa chevelure qui dépassait de la couette. Jaejoong ne bougeait pas d'un poil et Yunho se permit de s'assoir sur le matelas pour prendre la parole.

**\- Il est temps que tu te lèves, Jaejoong.**

Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ...** , s'impatienta l'aîné.

Cette fois-ci, la couverture bougea de façon brusque pour marquer un certain énervement de la part du cadet.

Utiliser un ton autoritaire n'allait pas fonctionner sur son frère. Malgré son rejet, Yunho n'abandonna pas. En se pinçant les lèvres, Yunho fouilla dans son esprit à la façon dont il devait se comporter.

N'était-ce pas mieux qu'il se conduise naturellement tout en écoutant son instinct ?

Agir enfin comme un grand-frère prévenant ?

**\- Jaejoong ~,** râla Yunho dans un ton suppliant presque enfantin.

Yunho remua la grosse boule de couverture avec ses mains dans le but d'enquiquiner son frère et le forcer à sortir de sa cachette.

**\- Va-t-en !** Ordonna une voix couverte par les épaisseurs des tissus.

Yunho secoua la tête ne se laissant pas atteindre par sa remarque.

**\- Comme si j'allais t'obéir ...** , marmonna-t-il. **Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ...**

Yunho finit par monter sur le matelas et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps recouvert par sa couette afin de ne laisser aucune échappatoire à son frère. Ce dernier s'était raidi à ses gestes en sentant la présence de son frère près, très près de sa position.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Casse-toi !** Cracha nerveusement Jaejoong en dessous des couvertures qu'il ramenait vers son corps en signe de protection.

**\- Tu te rappelles quand on était plus petit, juste avant qu'on aille s'endormir ... Il y avait un jeu auquel je gagnais à chaque fois ...,** mentionna-t-il dans un ton taquin.

Jaejoong bugga à l'écoute de ses paroles. C'était une blague ? En se remémorant leurs souvenirs, il n'avait aucune difficulté à se rappeler ce à quoi son frère faisait allusion. Ce crétin lui faisait du chantage. Il osait faire ça après leur altercation d'hier ? Jaejoong n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Salaud.

Alors que son corps fulminait de colère, Jaejoong sortit sa tête de la couette qui l'entourait dans des mouvements secs. Yunho eut un sourire en coin en remarquant que sa combine avait fonctionné et qu'enfin le petit oiseau sortait de son nid. Malheureusement, il devait se confronter directement à des yeux froids et effrayants envoyant des éclairs piquants qui lui étaient uniquement destinés.

**\- T'oserais pas !** Rétorqua Jaejoong suite à ces derniers mots.

Yunho tint l'échange en fronçant du regard suite à ces propos peu avantageux sur sa personne.

**\- Ah bon ?** Provoqua soudainement Yunho dans une voix pleine de défi.

La lueur dans le regard de l'aîné força Jaejoong à regretter ses paroles.

**\- Pas question ! Dégage maintenant !** S'emporta Jaejoong en élevant la voix.

Jaejoong s'empara de son coussin pour frapper son frère avec.

**\- Fous-moi la paix ! J'ai pas envie de te voir !** S'écria-t-il en frappant plusieurs endroits sur le corps de son frère.

Ses quelques frappes n'eurent peu d'effet à l'encontre de Yunho qui commençait étonnamment à s'amuser de la situation. Jaejoong aurait pu aller plus fort s'il le voulait. Ses coups de coussin étaient faiblement puissants et ne cherchaient pas à l'atteindre.

Devenant de plus en plus impatient, Yunho agrippa brusquement l'oreiller dans ses mains surprenant encore une fois Jaejoong qui bloqua dans son regard.

**\- Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix ...**

Ouvrant plus grandement les paupières, le cadet ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Pas parce qu'il croyait que Yunho pouvait lui faire du mal, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir face aux gestes de son frère.

Aussi bons soient-ils.

Jaejoong avait encore plus peur de lui et de ses sentiments. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête lorsque son frère n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il perdait contre son attirance et se sentit totalement maître de son aîné.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre toujours aussi faible devant Yunho ?

**\- Ne fais pas ça ...,** supplia Jaejoong dans un murmure.

Dans un regard prédateur et rempli de malice, Yunho échauffa les articulations de ces doigts et s'attaqua sans prévention sur le corps de Jaejoong pour commencer ses tortures. Dans la frayeur, le cadet fabriqua une barrière avec la couette de son lit pour empêcher son frère de le toucher. Yunho était cependant plus futé et aussi particulièrement déterminé dans sa tâche. Les mains de l'ainé fouillèrent sous les couvertures pour atteindre une cible. Il réussit à agripper un premier bras et le tira vers lui sans le martyriser de douleur. Jaejoong se débâta vivement tout en forçant sur ces muscles pour échapper aux griffes de son frère. Ce dernier réussit enfin à toucher sa peau en tombant maladroitement sur les jambes du cadet. Dans un sourire vainqueur, les mains de Yunho se firent maintenant plus baladeuses tout en essayant durement d'immobiliser le corps de Jaejoong dessous sa position. Le cadet bougea sans arrêt la tête à droite et à gauche tout en donnant des coups de pieds contre le torse de son frère. Yunho dût s'avouer que son frère était une pile électrique et qu'il était plutôt dur à le canaliser.

Ça ne l'étonnait plus.

Par vengeance, ses doigts se rendirent dans des endroits particulièrement perceptibles de l'anatomie du cadet. Enfin, il chatouilla ses aisselles puis ses côtes dans l'acharnement sans stopper le mouvement. Jaejoong avait perdu et sourit malgré lui trop sensible aux cajoleries de son frère. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens ne pouvant supporter davantage ses titillations.

**\- Hyung ! Pitié ! Arrête ! Hahaha !** S'esclaffa le cadet en cherchant à se débarrasser de ses mains taquines.

Entendre le rire de Jaejoong ne pouvait pas rendre Yunho plus heureux. Cette mélodie était unique et Yunho trouvait qu'elle sonnait de moins en moins du fond de sa gorge. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Faire rire Jaejoong, encore et encore si c'était possible. Il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant.

Toujours occupé dans leur bagarre enfantine, Jaejoong abdiqua.

**\- C'est bon ! Stop ! Je me lève !** Capitula-t-il dans l'essoufflement en levant les bras en signe de retrait.

Face à ce geste, Yunho arrêta ces mouvements.

**\- Y'a intérêt !** Avertis Yunho en le défiant du regard.

Pendant ce moment de paix entre les deux frères, Jaejoong rencontra ses prunelles dans une expression plus attristée cette fois.

**\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi ...,** rappela-t-il en retombant sa tête contre le matelas, fatiguée de son combat.

Yunho s'installa au dessus de lui, les bras tendus à chaque côté de son visage. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure face à ses erreurs ne pouvant contraindre contre ces propres agissements.

**\- Je suis désolé Jaejoong ...,** s'excusa sincèrement son frère.

Le cadet tourna la tête sur le côté trop blessé pour pouvoir lui pardonner aussi facilement. N'appréciant pas avoir son attention, Yunho tint son menton et le ramena vers lui pour que son frère regarde combien il était désolé.

**\- Je te promets que je ne la reverrai plus,** insista-t-il en évoquant son ex-petite-amie. **Je n'ai plus aucune raison ! Je n'en ai aucune envie et je n'ai surtout pas envie de te faire souffrir !**

Les paroles réconfortantes du grand frère eurent raison du cadet. Il sentait sa franchise du bout de ses lèvres ou bien par son regard ferme. Jaejoong ne savait plus vraiment. La proximité de son frère lui brouilla l'esprit et à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire la tête ni de l'ignorer. Il en était tout bonnement incapable, pas quand il recevait autant d'attention de sa part.

**\- Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'engagerais Changmin pour faire en sorte que je maintienne une distance de plusieurs mètres entre elle et moi ! Je te jure, ça lui ferait plaisir !**

Yunho avait réussi à avoir un petit sourire de sa part suite à ces derniers mots. Le grand-frère tenait à lui démontrer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter de refaire de telles bêtises.

Jaejoong se faisait plus silencieux, mais beaucoup moins tendu à l'égard de son frère. Le conflit ne se présentait plus et l'aîné ressentait à nouveau une ambiance beaucoup plus fraternelle entre eux.

**\- Tu m'en veux pas ?**

**\- Ne refais plus ça ...,** pria Jaejoong dans un regard en détresse.

Yunho hocha la tête pour le tranquilliser et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant.

Pour lui prouver encore plus sa confiance, l'aîné avança sa tête vers le front du cadet et déposa une douce pression de ses lèvres. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux ébahis, la cage thoracique de Jaejoong se gonfla subitement au contact. Ses mains serrèrent férocement le drap de son lit sous cette tension nerveuse. Jaejoong étouffa face à une envahissante chaleur corporelle qui provenait de son frère et son propre parfum.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir aussi familièrement avec lui ? Jaejoong était sonné et ses sens prenaient de l'ampleur en constatant dans l'urgence à quel point il était près de lui. S'il se mettait dans un tel état pour un simple baiser sur le front, comment se comporterait-il par la suite ?

À condition que les deux frères enchaînent les étapes, mais ça ... C'était peu réalisable.

Yunho rejoignit son visage dans un sourire bienveillant tandis que Jaejoong afficha un masque pouvant cacher en totalité sa condition fiévreuse.

**\- Va prendre une douche,** conseilla-t-il. **On t'attend pour déjeuner !**

Jaejoong acquiesça et sentit un brusque vide au dessus de lui en observant son frère se relever du lit.

Le cadet fronça désagréablement les sourcils en constatant qu'il avait soudainement si froid.

Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà.

~   
  


Durant le repas, Yunho n'avait cessé de faire des signes du regard à son petit-frère pour qu'il lance la discussion à leur parent sur ces problèmes au lycée et sa fameuse convocation. Jaejoong refusait catégoriquement d'évoquer le sujet. Ce n'était pas le bon moment et ça ne le serait jamais. Il agitait de long en large la tête pour ne pas se plier aux recommandations de son frère. Yunho insistait en faisant de grands mouvements avec ces bras et ces mains pour communiquer avec lui. Jaejoong s'obstina sur son choix et l'illustra de manière gestuelle envers l'aîné. Leur interaction ressemblait maintenant à un jeu de mime de moins en moins discret aux yeux des parents.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons ?** S'interrogea la mère en posant ses couverts sur le rebord de l'assiette, l'air incrédule.

Yunho et Jaejoong se figèrent dans le blanc des yeux en comprenant que leur petite discussion ne passait pas inaperçue. Ridicule dans leur attitude, les deux frères retombèrent leur nez dans leur assiette avec un Yunho qui fusillait son frère du regard par sa lâcheté. Toutefois, il ravala sa colère sur le sujet sachant parfaitement que faire à nouveau la morale à son frère n'apporterait rien de positif. Seulement, il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong laisse traîner cette histoire avant d'avoir de vrais problèmes cette fois-ci. Il craignait encore plus la réaction de ses parents. Il fallait impérativement qu'il soit présent lors de cette discussion.

Après le repas, la famille Kim s'était installée dans le grand canapé du salon autour d'un bon film d'action pour l'après-midi. Une activité cinématographique qui se trouva interrompue par la sonnerie de leur maison. Yunho jeta un regard à ses parents qui n'attendait apparemment pas de visite pour aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit pour découvrir l'identité de leur visiteur.

**\- Yoochun-ah !** S'exclama Yunho dans un sourire.

**\- Salut cousin !** Chanta Yoochun en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Les deux garçons se firent une accolade et Yunho laissa entrer le membre de la famille dans sa maison sous le regard agréablement surpris de Jaejoong et de ses parents.

**\- Yoochun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** S'écria aussitôt Jaejoong en se levant du canapé pour le saluer.

**\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mes deux cousins préférés ?**

Jaejoong le scruta d'un œil soupçonneux quant à la véritable raison de sa venue dans leur ville. Derrière ses paroles, il sentit que son cousin cachait une excuse en passant chez eux.

Yoochun salua sa tante et son oncle tout aussi ravi de le voir et ces derniers en profitèrent pour demander des nouvelles de ses parents. Pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots, Yunho repensa à sa dernière rencontre avec Yoochun qui concernait le repas où lui et Jaejoong s'étaient battus. Suite à cet évènement, l'ainé n'avait pas pris la peine de lui donner des nouvelles. Peut-être que Yoochun s'inquiétait de leur situation, d'où sa visite. Seulement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son cousin ? Il allait devoir lui mentir, hein ? Yunho détestait cette idée, mais il n'était pas question que quelqu'un sache ce qui se passe entre Jaejoong et lui. Est-ce que leurs sentiments étaient si visibles aux yeux des gens ? Yunho savait Yoochun observateur des personnes qui l'entourait. Il pouvait facilement analyser l'attitude d'une personne dont il était proche. Il espérait que son cousin mettrait des limites dans sa recherche et qu'il ne lui soutirait pas des conclusions hâtives sur son frère et lui.

Bon sang ...

Ça recommençait.

Yunho se mit à paniquer.

**\- Bon !** Lança Yoochun en se levant dans un air dynamique. **On sort les frérots ?! Profitons du soleil !**

Yunho et Jaejoong relevèrent la tête dans une expression prise au dépourvu. Ils se jetèrent ensuite un regard l'un à l'autre sans que l'échange perdure. Jaejoong avait facilement pu lire cette anxiété dans le regard de son grand-frère et il partageait ce sentiment. Toutefois, il avait peur que cette situation bloque son frère dans son attitude et qu'à nouveau il se montre froid envers lui. Jaejoong devait à tout prix le rassurer quelque soit les moyens. Ils devaient répartir cette angoisse entre eux. Yunho n'avait pas à sombrer seul dans son coin. Le cadet voulait prouver sa présence. Il refusait que son frère prenne de la distance avec lui. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient sensiblement.

**\- Yoochun, tu veux bien nous attendre dehors, s'il te plaît ?** Quémanda Jaejoong en fixant son cousin.

Yoochun hocha la tête à sa demande et Jaejoong se leva du canapé tout en demandant à son frère de le suivre par un signe de tête. Les deux garçons se mirent à l'écart de leur parent en disparaissant de leurs champs de vision. Il était hors de question qu'ils aient mots de cette discussion. Aux yeux du cadet, cela paraîtrait tellement bizarre s'ils entendaient ce qu'ils disaient.

Entre leur cousin et leur géniteur, les deux frères ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans une situation plus délicate. Voir invivable. Jaejoong avait un peu plus conscience de l'état d'âme de son frère et ressentait communément cette même frustration. Son organe vital s'affola alors qu'il faisait en sorte de s'isoler dans un coin avec Yunho pour être sûr de toujours compter sur son frère dans ces moments douloureux.

**\- Ne me fait pas une crise d'angoisse,** avertit Jaejoong dans un ton bas, le regard alarmé.

Yunho soupira lentement chassant ses hantises ne serait-ce que pour tranquilliser son cadet.

**\- Non, ça ira ... Seulement ... On lui dit quoi ? On lui ment ?**

Jaejoong lui envoya un regard incompris.

**\- Yoochun se pose déjà des questions, Jaejoong,** déclara-t-il face à la gravité de leur condition. **J'ai peur qu'il ait des doutes ... Sur nous ...**

**\- Hyung, on n'aura pas à lui mentir,** convainquit-il en décelant ses craintes. S **uffit seulement qu'on agisse comme d'habitude tous les deux ! Si tu m'affiches cette tête que tu fais devant lui, là, oui, il aura des questions à se poser.**

_« Comme d'habitude ? Mais Jaejoong ... On ne se regarde plus de la même façon ... »_

Yunho aurait voulu lui faire partager cette pensée, mais ce serait causer trop de souci à son frère. Autant jouer à son jeu et agir naturellement avec Yoochun. L'aîné devait faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Aucune ambiguïté.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une fois qu'il serait seul avec Yoochun, ce dernier lui posera certainement des questions sur Jaejoong et lui. À sa place, Yunho s'inquiéterait aussi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se plante dans ses réponses. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de totalement lui mentir. Il laisserait peut-être planer le doute, mais ce qui était vrai, c'était que son frère et lui étaient paumés dans leur vie. C'était tout. Cette explication suffirait.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice et rejoignirent leur cousin en quittant leur demeure. Ils retrouvèrent Yoochun collé contre la portière de sa voiture prêt à les conduire faire un tour dans le patelin.

Jaejoong se stoppa face à lui, les bras fermement croisés en le toisant intensément du regard.

**\- Toi ...**

Yoochun se tendit légèrement face à ses prochains mots.

**\- Toi, tu couches encore avec Junsu !**

**\- Hé ?** S'ébahit faiblement le cousin n'étant pas quelqu'un qui partageait sa vie privée avec les autres.

**\- Oh ça va ! T'es pas venu pour nous voir, avoue-le !** Insista-t-il voulant faire sortir la vérité de la bouche de son cousin.

**\- Tu remets en cause ma sincérité envers vous, Jaejoong ?** Demanda Yoochun dans un sourire amusé face à l'état possessif du cadet. **Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !** Taquina-t-il.

**\- Fais pas ton modeste !** Grogna Jaejoong attaché à son cousin. **T'es pas forcé de nous voir si au bout du compte ton but est de rencontrer Junsu !**

**\- Et dire que j'étais venu pour qu'on passe une soirée tous ensemble** , annonça Yoochun pour faire réagir le cadet. **Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais changer mes projets !** Nargua-t-il.

**\- Quoi ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong à l'entente du mot « soirée » qui était sacré pour lui. **Non ~ ! Pas question ! Je veux sortir ce soir ! Hein, Hyung ?**

Yunho avait sursauté face à un frère excité de faire la fête alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté le sujet de conversation.

**\- Euh ...** , grommela-t-il ne sachant quoi répondre.

**\- C'est d'accord, on fait ça !** Approuva le cadet en ignorant la réaction de son grand frère.

**\- Ok !** Acquiesça Yoochun dans un grand sourire. **Dis Jaejoong ... Ça ne te dérange pas au final si je vois Junsu, hein ? Ne crois surtout pas que je te le vole !** Rassura-t-il en sachant que Junsu et lui étaient de bons amis.

**\- Non ~ ... C'est pas à moi de dire avec qui tu dois sortir** , se raisonna Jaejoong. **Puis, c'est plutôt cool de savoir que deux personnes que j'aime sont ensemble ! Et ... Je sais que Junsu est un bon coup,** lança-t-il à son cousin avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Comment ça, tu sais ?!** Répliqua brusquement Yunho en prenant au mot ces paroles.

Le ton dangereux du grand-frère fit tressaillir le cadet en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Jaejoong rejoignit malgré lui ces prunelles innocentes dans celles menaçantes de son frère. Il se pinça les lèvres, l'air coupable tout en cachant une certaine satisfaction d'observer son frère avec un air jaloux sur le visage.

**\- Je plaisantais !** Se rattrapa Jaejoong dans un ton un peu maladroit. J **amais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de coucher avec mon meilleur ami !**

Yunho fronça davantage les paupières ne pouvant s'empêcher de se méfier de Junsu dont il ne portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Il refusait même d'imaginer que les deux garçons aient pu bécoter ensemble lors d'une soirée ou en boîte. L'aîné s'interdisait d'avoir des pensées sur ces deux idiots avant de vraiment se mettre en furie.

Yoochun eut un sourire apaisé en assistant à la scène entre les deux frères. Il était au moins sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus en conflit depuis leur confrontation et il espérait ne plus jamais les revoir s'entretuer l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient mieux ainsi, à se taquiner et à s'inquiéter pour chacun.

**\- Bon**! S'impatienta Yunho en voulant changer de sujet. **Elle se passe où cette soirée ?**

~

**\- En fait, j'ai un ami, qui a un pote, et ce pote connaît quelqu'un qui fait une soirée dans une grosse villa au centre-ville** , expliqua Junsu de la façon la plus banale possible.   
  
  
Face à cette explication invraisemblable, un silence radio demeura dans l'automobile. Yoochun au volant, ce dernier accompagna ses passagers vers une destination inconnue. Il avait passé un vif regard à son co-pilote qui n'était autre que Yunho avec un air peu rassuré sur le visage. Sur la banquette arrière, Jaejoong pouffa, une main à la bouche, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il aimait tellement les situations absurdes dans lequel Junsu les menait. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Un état qui opposait totalement celui de son frère. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le meilleur ami de son frère. L'aîné commença à s'inquiéter du déroulement de leur soirée. Va savoir dans quoi Junsu les avait embarqués.   
  
  
**\- C'est rassurant** , grommela Yunho peu envieux. **On ne connaîtra absolument personne là-bas ! Qui c'est ce qui peux avoir ?**   
**  
**  
**\- C'est ça qui est intéressant !** Répliqua Junsu pour se défendre. **Y'en a marre de se payer les mêmes têtes chaque week-end ! La nouveauté, ça fait du bien !**   
  
  
Yoochun ria silencieusement face à ses propos contrairement à Yunho qui serra fermement la mâchoire, agacé.   
  
  
**\- T'inquiètes,** rassura Yoochun dans un ton doux. **On est là, nous. Il ne peut rien se passer de mal ! Profitons-en pour nous amuser !**   
  
  
Yunho n'avait pas le goût de faire la fête ce soir. Dans ce genre de contexte, il avait tendance à adopter un comportement prudent. Il ignorait quel genre de personne il pouvait rencontrer dans cette maison, ni les magouilles qui devaient se préparer. Drogues, excès d'alcools, bagarre, ... Yunho ne voulait pas imaginer plus loin. Il n'était pas à l'aise. C'était plus fort que lui de se montrer vigilant et inquiet.   
  
  
En particulier pour Jaejoong.   
  
  
Yunho y avait déjà pensé. Combien de fois son cadet s'était-il retrouvé dans ce genre de soirée ? Comment ça se déroulait à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Avec qui il traînait ? Est-ce qu'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de dangereux ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait fait du mal ?   
  
  
Bon sang. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ses pensées dérivaient de façon exagérée avec des scénarios plus qu'effroyables. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des films. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, Jaejoong lui aurait parlé.   
  
  
Enfin ... C'était ce qu'il croyait.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait ses secrets.   
  
  
**\- Hé ? Ça va ?** Demanda Yoochun en examinant son expression.   
  
  
**\- Hein ? Oui, oui ! T'as raison ... Faut qu'on profite,** déclara-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire.   
  
  
Jaejoong nota dans un coin de son cerveau l'attitude alarmée de son frère. Il sentait que ce soir, il avait besoin d'une petite discussion avec lui, histoire de le tranquilliser.   
**  
**  
**\- Au fait ! Et ta copine alors ?** Interrogea soudainement Yoochun.   
  
  
Yunho sursauta sur son siège ne s'attendant pas à reparler de son ex-petite amie aussi tôt.   
  
  
**\- Hé ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong se redressa brusquement sur son dossier en croisant les bras, attentifs aux prochains mots de son frère. Il bouillonnait à la simple évocation de cette fille.   
  
  
**\- C'était pas Ji Min son nom ? Tu sais, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer à l'anniversaire de Jaejoong ! Tu n'as essayé de l'inviter ce soir ? Ça m'aurait pas dérangé !** Proposa Yoochun   
.   
**\- Euh ...**  
  
  
Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre de la part de Jaejoong raidissant complètement le corps de Yunho qui fit une étrange grimace.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** S'interrogea Yoochun en fronçant les sourcils face à la réaction des deux frères.   
  
  
**\- Disons que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de l'inviter où que ce soit ...** , laissa entendre Yunho, encombré.   
  
  
**\- Hein ?**  
  
  
 **\- C'est qui cette Ji Min ?** Intervint Junsu qui cherchait à saisir le fil de leur conversation.   
  
  
**\- Une grosse pétasse ...,** répondit sèchement Jaejoong.   
  
  
Un blanc s'installa brusquement dans la voiture suite à des propos aussi vulgaires.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Gronda son frère par son langage verbal.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ?** Rouspéta le cadet. **Je ne fais que dire la vérité !**   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Insista Yoochun en cherchant à comprendre sa situation amoureuse.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong n'a pas tout à faire tort ...,** admit l'aîné. **J'ai rompu avec elle ... Ce n'était pas une bonne personne pour moi ...**   
  
  
Yoochun se contenta de hocher la tête ne cherchant pas à en savoir davantage.   
  
  
**\- Elle t'a persécuté !** Ajouta Jaejoong en élevant la voix.   
  
  
**\- Ça suffit, Jaejoong !**  
 **  
**  
**\- HAHA ! Ton frère n'a vraiment pas de chance ...** , bafoua Junsu.   
  
  
**\- Yah ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires Junsu !** Vociféra Yunho dans un ton colérique.   
  
  
Voulant répliquer à ses menaces, Junsu se fit interrompre par un Jaejoong exaspéré.   
  
  
**\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous me gonflez !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Haha ! Ah ~ ça promet une sacrée soirée,** commenta Yoochun en changeant de direction sur la route.   
  


~

  
Une foule d'invités était déjà sur les lieux. La villa était immense et son apparence luxueuse plongeait les quatre garçons dans l'admiration. Ils désiraient tous avoir une baraque de ce style. Piscine, jacuzzi, jardins en fleurs et vertigineux. Rien ne manquait dans cet habitat. Les propriétaires des lieux avaient tous le confort qu'il souhaitait.

  
La musique retentissait bruyamment dans des mélodies Dance et électro. Yunho ne savait plus où se mettre. Il regardait tout autour de lui pendant qu'il s'immergeait dans cette ambiance festive en passant entre les gens. Tout le monde avait déjà un verre à la main et il n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils soient soûlés. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans le même état d'esprit.

  
Jaejoong et Junsu s'étaient tenu la main, le sourire aux lèvres en se faufilant entre les gens qui dansaient pour se prendre un premier verre. Les deux lycéens crièrent indiscrètement en pénétrant dans la villa et ses pièces fastueuses assimilables à des maisons américaines dignes des grandes stars. Yoochun et Yunho en étaient aussi bouche bée. L'ainé n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à quelques kilomètres de sa maison, il y avait ce genre de résidence dans sa ville. C'était de la folie. Comment pouvait-on faire une fête avec une centaine de personnes au milieu de tous ces objets de valeurs ? Yunho ne tiendrait pas le coup à leur place. Il serait fou d'angoisse.

  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et ses tables où se trouvaient des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool en verre. Les gobelets et amuses-bouches ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Yunho avait les yeux totalement écarquillés. Tout le monde allait faire un coma avec ces quantités offertes. Le dégout lui vint à la bouche et l'envie de boire s'envola instantanément.

  
Pendant que Junsu et Yoochun se servirent à boire, Jaejoong agrippa discrètement le bras de son frère tout en approchant prudemment son visage vers son oreille.

  
**\- Hé ~ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ?** Sollicita-t-il dans un regard confiant. **Je ferais de pas de bêtise, c'est promis !**

  
Touché que Jaejoong ait perçu son intime nervosité, Yunho lui adressa un petit sourire.

  
**\- Ça marche,** confirma-t-il. **Pas de bêtise !** Avertit-il à nouveau.

  
Jaejoong acquiesça sincèrement et partit rejoindre Junsu à ses côtés qui lui avait offert un verre. Excité par l'ambiance, Jaejoong vida d'une traite son gobelet et grimaça à cause du liquide qui lui brulait la gorge. Face aux encouragements de Junsu, Jaejoong eut un sourire amusé, impatient de se défouler. Ses membres le démangeaient. Après cette pénible période endurée avec son grand-frère, le cadet avait irrévocablement besoin de se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'il oublie toute cette frustration et ses complications. Il voulait vivre sereinement ce soir.

  
D'un geste décidé de la main, il demanda à Junsu de le resservir prêt à se mettre la mine. Toutefois, son expression enjouée disparut lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noir de son frère qui le fixait froidement à cause de sa consommation d'alcool. Yunho n'avait pas vraiment confiance à une Jaejoong complètement torché. Il avait eu le plaisir de le voir dans cet état et les conséquences n'étaient pas vraiment très satisfaisantes.

  
Pris en flagrant délit, Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres et tenta vivement de le rassurer d'un signe du regard qui disait bien « T'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention ! ». « Ne me prends pas pour un crétin » lui répondit Yunho dans un échange visuel. Il était incroyable. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se faire du souci ? C'était dans sa nature de toute façon. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

  
~   


Ils se séparèrent un peu tous dans leur coin. Yunho n'avait pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle en voyant son cousin aussi proche et tactile avec Junsu. Il préféra leur laisser de l'intimité. Jaejoong s'était échappé, il ne savait, où. Ce gamin avait le don de disparaître en un clin d'œil. L'aîné essayait de se rassurer en disant que Junsu ne serait jamais très loin de lui. Mais ça aussi, cette idée ne l'apaisait pas. Il dépassait vraiment la limite en agissant comme le grand-frère protecteur. On pouvait lui décerner une médaille tellement cette préoccupation était devenue excessive.

Il devait respirer un grand coup, cesser de chercher du regard son frère et lui faire confiance.

Ses jambes le menèrent à l'écart du cœur de la fête. Il en profitait pour faire la visite de la maison. Il longea des couloirs et passa devant plusieurs portes en se demandant pour chacune si c'était des chambres vu le nombre important. Il y avait même des tableaux contemporains contre la tapisserie blanche et Yunho se faisait un plaisir de les regarder. Les propriétaires avaient selon lui un bon goût de l'art et il préférait ne pas débattre sur le prix de chaque œuvre de cette villa.

En continuant sa marche, il tomba sur une personne assise en tailleur sur le parquet où peu de lumière l'éclairait. Yunho l'observa en sirotant son verre à la bouche, le regard planant vers le plafond.

Est-ce que c'était le couloir pour les âmes en peine ?

C'était calme, paisible. Yunho eut l'horrible envie de s'asseoir accompagné de certaines pensées sombres. Il se positionna contre le mur à l'opposé de l'autre invité sans mouvement brusque. Il avait pourtant hésité ne voulant pas déranger l'individu par sa présence.

**\- Je peux rester ici ?** Osa-t-il demander.

L'individu baissa les yeux du plafond et tomba sur le regard interrogateur de Yunho. Lorsque leurs iris se croisèrent, l'aîné étudia le visage plutôt atypique de ce jeune homme. Il avait la peau pâle, et des cheveux blancs comme neige opposée à ces prunelles noires d'encre. Ces vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux étaient tout droit sortis d'un magazine de mode. Yunho l'aurait pris pour un mannequin avec ce physique si peu commun.

**\- Pas de souci,** répondit simplement l'inconnu qui n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. **Ce n'est pas chez moi après tout,** nota-t-il en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

Yunho lui envoya un sourire gratifiant. Il s'installa plus confortablement appréciant ce petit silence malgré le brouhaha de la fête. Il se sentit soudainement épier par le jeune homme et fut contraint de lier son regard au sien pour déterminer ces intentions.

**\- Tu es un ami de qui ?** Demanda le jeune homme semblant s'intéresser à Yunho.

**\- Oh ! Euh ...,** hésita Yunho. De personne en vérité. J **e suis le mec le plus incrusté de la soirée.**

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire à sa remarque.

**\- T'es étudiant ?**

**\- Ouais, mais je suis à l'université pour une formation d'Art appliquée. J'aimerais être photographe.**

**\- C'est génial ! J'aime qu'on me prenne en photo,** répliqua l'inconnue avec plus d'enthousiasme.

**\- Je vois ça,** constata Yunho en analysant du regard. **Tu sembles particulièrement soigné en choisissant tes vêtements.**

**\- Je suis repéré** , admit le jeune homme. **T'as tout compris.**

Yunho ria à son tour.

**\- Je peux te servir de modèle si tu veux ?** Proposa-t-il.

**\- Je prends peu de « modèle humain », du moins, seules certaines personnes y sont privilégiées.**

**\- Hum ... Des personnes importantes, c'est ça ?**

**\- Ouais ...**

Yunho ne savait pas comment était venue cette façon de parler aussi facilement à un inconnu. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais parler à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien de sa vie, lui faisait étonnamment du bien. Parce que, dans sa tête, il s'était dit que cette personne ne pourrait pas le juger.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec tes potes ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

**\- J'ai pas la tête à la faire la fête** , répondit Yunho dans un ton plus peiné.

**\- Même pour draguer ?**

**\- Ça ... C'est compliqué !**

Yunho n'aurait jamais dû répondre à sa question. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Même si aucun sous-entendu ne pouvait être discerné, son secret devait être invisible à l'égard des gens.

**\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, dis-moi,** remarqua l'aîné avec un regard suspect, mais aussi amusé. **Je peux t'en poser aussi ?**

**\- Les réponses sont un peu les mêmes,** lança ennuyeusement le jeune homme en se rapprochant un peu plus de Yunho. **Je suis étudiant en communication. Je passe mon temps à faire des photoshoot. Je veux peut-être être mannequin. J'ai pas envie de faire la fête non plus. Et c'est compliqué aussi avec mon mec.**

Indirectement, Yunho avait su quelle était l'orientation sexuelle de ce jeune homme. Il se demandait alors si lui-même avait une idée de sa propre identité.

Le problème, c'était que ... Yunho l'ignorait.

Récemment, il n'avait fait rien d'autre qu'être paumé dans sa tête. Alors, savoir s'il aimait les femmes ou les hommes n'était pas une question prioritaire. Mais maintenant qu'il évoquait le sujet, il commençait à sérieusement se chercher.

**\- C'est déprimant ...,** releva Yunho en analysant leur situation.

**\- C'est clair ... Je pense prendre un autre verre à cet honneur. Je t'offre un verre aussi ?**

**\- Euh ... D'accord** , se lança Yunho qui avait bien envie de se changer les idées pour le coup.

Le jeune homme se mit debout suivi par Yunho.

**\- Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?** Quémanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

**\- O-Oh ... Y-Yunho,** répondit-il maladroitement en s'apercevant de la faible distance qui les séparait.

**\- Moi, c'est Mario,** se présenta-t-il. **Et je dois dire que t'es un beau spécimen ... Surtout pour un photographe.**

Yunho sourit avec embarras face à ce commentaire plutôt révélateur.

**\- J'adorerais que tu me prennes en photo,** rajouta-t-il dans un ton suave.

Yunho se tendit en croisant son regard intense qui semblait fouiller dans le sien.

**\- Tu viens ?**

Le jeune homme avait avancé de quelques pas, prêt à se rendre en direction du bar. Yunho semblait pris au dépourvu de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Est-ce que ce mec le draguait ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne lui déplaisait pas ? Comme s'il appréciait jouer à ce petit jeu de séduction.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre ?

~

Les oreilles sourdes de musique, Yunho observa Mario lui servir un verre de vodka. Il le remercia d'un sourire avant de se faire amener à nouveau par le jeune homme dans un coin plus isolé, loin de cette foule et de cette musique infernale. L'ainé regarda aux alentours de sa position pour vérifier si quelqu'un de familier pouvait s'y trouver. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne devait découvrir qu'il traînait avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Déjà que cette situation était louche, son comportement l'était tout autant. Il prenait sans conscience le chemin de l'interdit et il en jouait en même temps. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant, une pointe de folie à laquelle Yunho ne s'était jamais autorisé. Il n'avait même pas envie de penser aux conséquences de ses actes et pourtant il allait désespérément le regretter.

Il le savait parfaitement.

Seulement, Yunho avait besoin d'être sûr d'une chose. Une interrogation qui le tourmentait. Son âme et son cœur avaient besoin de cette réponse. C'était une chance, une opportunité. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de cela.

Il voulait savoir.

Yunho suivit son compagnon de soirée à l'abri de tout regard. Les invités étaient occupés à boire, danser, et rigoler qu'il était impossible qu'on les aperçoive.

L'ainé était naïf.

Trop naïf.

Et il se plantait bien dans ces suppositions.

Un jeune homme de l'autre côté de la pièce centrale l'avait aperçu en train de filer avec une personne inconnue. Une personne dont il s'était rapproché en vue de leur regard un peu ambigu.

C'en était trop !

C'était la limite de ce que Jaejoong pouvait supporter.

Son frère avec un autre homme.

Et il n'était pas en train de faire copain-copain. Le cadet jugea l'inconnu quelque peu efféminé pour qu'ils soient potes. Qui plus est, ces chances d'être gay étaient aux maximales.

Il faisait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

À quoi est-ce Yunho jouait ?

Pourtant, Jaejoong espérait qu'il avait encore faux dans ces hypothèses, que ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux n'était rien de grave. Mais il y avait cette voix dans sa tête, cette voix incertaine qui lui dictait de les suivre et de voir la réalité en face. Le cadet était trop anxieux pour se retenir. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se trame entre eux avant qu'il imagine le pire.

Dans des pas rapides, Jaejoong bouscula certaines personnes de son passage pour quitter la grande pièce. Il se retrouva dans un long corridor peu illuminé où certains couples s'étaient réfugiés pour quelques baisers ou caresses intimes. Jaejoong n'avait pas la tête à les regarder batifoler concentré dans sa recherche. Il longea les couloirs tout en vérifiant sans aucune gêne certaines chambres malgré les scènes qui s'y tournaient dans chaque pièce. Il marcha encore et encore, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement. Il avait presque du mal à respirer tellement les coups martelaient durement sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que cette villa était un labyrinthe où il pouvait se perdre l'affolant peu à peu dans ces pas.

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il écoutait des chuchotements familiers et paniqua.

Ce n'était pas sa voix ...

Ça ne devait pas être sa voix.

Jaejoong ne pouvait qu'écouter en avançant le plus lentement possible jusqu'au prochain corridor.

**\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?** Demanda directement Mario, le visage très proche de celui de Yunho.

L'aîné avait le dos plaqué au mur incapable de reculer du jeune homme entreprenant dont il faisait face.

**\- J-Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée ...,** lança maladroitement Yunho mélangé entre l'embarras et l'appréhension.

**\- Parce que c'est compliqué, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui, je ...**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour m'attirer à toi ?** Le provoqua-t-il dans des paroles pleines de véracité.

Yunho devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'avait absolument rien fait pour le repousser quitte à le faire espérer tout en sachant son attirance pour les hommes.

Il vivait un combat horrible dans sa tête. D'un côté, il voulait confirmer s'il aimait vraiment ou non les hommes et d'un autre côté, il risquait de commettre un acte qui le forcerait à tromper Jaejoong. C'était le pire crime. Son frère ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir embrassé un autre homme. Il souffrirait.Terriblement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de respect à son frère.

Non. Yunho ne voulait pas.

Tout simplement.

Il n'avait pas envie.

Le désir, ni l'excitation n'étaient là.

Il refusait d'embrasser ce mec.

Il y avait seulement Jaejoong.

Jaejoong.

Ce sera lui et toujours lui.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ces mains ne repoussaient pas cet homme ?

Les lèvres de Mario s'approchèrent de celles de Yunho à quelques centimètres d'accomplir le délit.

Mais elles n'atteignirent jamais sa bouche lorsqu'une troisième personne s'immisça entre les deux hommes.

Sans prévention, Mario fut envoyé par terre d'un geste violent contre le ventre tombant sans ménagement sur le sol. Yunho retomba dans la réalité et bondit face à la fureur de cette intervention. Il en perdit le souffle ne comprenant pas encore ce qui était en train de se passer. Son regard changea de direction pour faire face au visage de l'intervenant et tomba sur deux grands yeux sombres et familiers. Rien qu'avec ce regard-là, Yunho ne pouvait pas faire erreur sur la personne.

**\- Jaejoong ...**

C'était le vide dans la tête du grand-frère. Il était trop surpris pour ressentir encore quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque son petit-frère lia ses iris aux siens, Yunho ne sentit plus son cœur battre en discernant la lueur anéantie qu'il pouvait lire entre elles.

La main de Jaejoong vint brusquement atterrir sur sa joue. La gifle cinglante retourna complètement la tête de son frère. Le visage de Yunho était fissuré par son geste tant il ressentait sa douleur et son affliction.

Il savait qu'il était en train de faire une connerie. Et il se demandait lui-même s'il n'était pas une erreur de l'espèce humaine.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Jaejoong ?

Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi égoïste ?

Yunho retourna lentement la tête vers son frère hésitant à rencontrer de nouveau cette expression brisée. Un visage blessé dont il était l'auteur. Bêtement, Yunho se rendait compte à quel point il s'était conduit de la façon la plus déplorable qui soit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir mal. Jaejoong souffrait par sa faute.

Les yeux du cadet étaient embués de larmes fixant intensément son frère avec des tas d'interrogations. Il serra furieusement les dents, perdu dans une colère immaîtrisable. Jaejoong se sentait trahi, trompé, et lâché par la personne la plus importante pour lui. Tous les mots qu'avait pu prononcer Yunho n'avaient plus aucun sens maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un con, et que Yunho ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments. Sa déception était indéchiffrable.

Le corps de Jaejoong tremblait sans commandement. Il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression d'agoniser sur place, le cœur déchiré en deux parties.

Il se laissa emporter par la haine et l'envoya directement d'un regard à son frère.

Cette image provoqua un choc pour Yunho qui n'aurait pas pu imaginer une telle chose se produire. Que son frère puisse le détester. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était impensable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, bon sang ?! Le regard de son frère faisait mal.

Et c'était pourtant mérité.

Il avait joué.

Jaejoong s'enfuit soudainement, la respiration saccadée. Yunho était resté quelques secondes bloqué à analyser l'instant présent. Seulement, réfléchir n'était pas la bonne option. Il avait assez réfléchi. Il savait ce qu'il voulait.

C'était Jaejoong.

Pourquoi ne le comprenait-il que maintenant ?

Ses jambes agirent inconsciemment et menèrent le grand-frère à la poursuite du cadet. Il devait le rattraper. Yunho devait le récupérer. Il n'était pas question de laisser filer cette chère personne. Précieuse. Jaejoong était tellement important pour lui. C'était inné. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, ni cesser de s'inquiéter. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi. C'était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise.

Yunho réussit à suivre son frère jusqu'au jardin de la villa. Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut Jaejoong à quelques mètres de sa position marchant dans des pas rapides. Il s'éloigna du monde afin de rester seul et le grand-frère comptait bien sur cet endroit tranquille où il pourrait s'entretenir avec son frère.

Dos à lui, Yunho observait Jaejoong se poser les mains sur la tête prouvant son mal-être. L'aîné refusait d'assister davantage à la douleur de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'être lié à lui. Si Jaejoong avait mal, il souffrait aussi.

Yunho marcha prudemment vers le cadet ne voulant pas le surprendre, mais il fallait qu'il ait cette discussion avec lui.

Impérativement.

**\- Jaejoong-ah.**

L'appelé se retourna d'urgence, le regard froncé avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

**\- T'aurais jamais dû me suivre,** menaça Jaejoong en serrant la mâchoire.

Jaejoong diminua dangereusement la distance qui les séparait et se retrouva face à face avec son aîné.

**\- Tu sais que j'ai envie de te frapper, là !! Tu sais que j'ai envie DE TE TUER !** Hurla Jaejoong, le visage relevé refusant de baisser la tête et de montrer qu'il avait été touché.

Suite à ces mots sanglants, le cadet le frappa vivement contre son torse tout en le repoussant vers l'arrière. Yunho intercepta ces gestes et enchaîna ces poignets pour l'immobiliser. Ils devaient parler.

**\- Lâche-moi !** Ordonna le cadet, les yeux écarquillés. **Lâche-moi, putain !**

Jaejoong se débâta à toute force, alarmé, s'opposant à l'idée d'être inférieur à son frère. Yunho serra toutefois encore plus sa prise.

**\- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi,** supplia Yunho.

**\- Tu veux qu'on parle ?!** S'ébahit Jaejoong. **Tu veux qu'on parle du fait que t'as voulu te taper ce mec ?!** S'indigna-t-il. **Vas-y, raconte,** ironisa-t-il sans sa colère. **Dis-moi comment tu t'es fait chauffé et que t'as aimé ça ! Putain, ça va me faire plaisir !**

Yunho avait bien compris en voyant l'état si déchaîné de son frère que ce dernier avait dû abuser d'un bien nombre de verre d'alcool pour qu'il soit si incontrôlable et direct dans ses propos. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une excuse. Jaejoong avait certainement été choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

**\- Arrête ça !** Décréta l'aîné toujours accroché à ses mains ne voulant pas le lâcher. **C'est pas ce que tu crois ...**

**\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?!** Beugla le cadet dans une expression heurtée.

Cette fois, les traits de son visage se transformèrent laissant place à une profonde peine. Jaejoong n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Pas devant son frère. Seulement, revoir cette scène se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête le rendait fou. Ça faisait tellement mal de voir la personne qu'on aimait avec une autre. Et se dire ensuite qu'on n'aura jamais de chance avec elle ...

**\- T'es en train de me dire que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous embrasser ?!!**

**\- Non !** S'exclama instantanément Yunho. **J'aurais jamais fait ça ! Jamais Jaejoong ! Je te promets ! J-Je ... Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais ...**

**\- Fous-toi encore de ma gueule !** Coupa Jaejoong d'un ton sec. **Je suis pas con ! Si j'étais pas arrivé à ce moment, je sais très bien ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Vu comment t'étais proche de ce connard !**

**\- Jaejoong ! Merde, tu ne vas pas me laisser parler ?!!** S'impatienta Yunho face à un frère qui perdait les pédales.

Jaejoong l'ignora et en profita pour se libérer des chaînes humaines de son frère toujours emprisonné. Les deux frères se bagarrèrent avec leurs mains. L'un tentait de se dégager, l'autre le retenait fermement. Le cadet en avait assez. Il était à bout et dévasté. Prisonnier de son grand-frère qui semblait plus têtu que lui, Jaejoong utilisa la violence, seul déclencheur qui pouvait faire réagir l'aîné.

Dans un geste rapide, il essaya de lui frapper son visage à multiples reprises, mais Yunho évita ces coups. Au fur et à mesure de ces tentatives, les gestes de son cadet énervèrent Yunho. Il détestait lorsque son frère utilisait le moyen le plus facile, mais aussi le plus lâche pour régler cette histoire.

C'était pas correct et Yunho tenait à lui faire comprendre.

**\- Tu vas continuer à me frapper ?!** Demanda froidement Yunho en attrapant son bras en l'air.

**\- Tu vas me le payer, Hyung ... Tu m'as fait mal ... T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ...,** grogna Jaejoong qui perdait malheureusement contre certaines larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

Le cadet revint à la charge n'utilisant que ces mains pour s'attaquer à Yunho. Toutefois, ce dernier se montra plus supérieur en terme de force. L'aîné savait aussi que Jaejoong ne donnait pas tout ce qu'il avait. Le visage de son frère semblait épuisé et ses yeux rougis. Il n'était pas dans une bonne condition pour s'emporter physiquement.

Yunho avait connu pire.

Mais ça, c'était un mauvais souvenir.

Tordant le bras de son jeune frère, Yunho le ramena vers lui, collé contre son torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour qu'il puisse avoir son attention. Il faisait peut-être mal à Jaejoong, mais il n'était pas question d'en rester là.

**\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es exactement comme Abuji !** Remarqua péniblement l'aîné face au comportement de son frère. **Tu penses que la violence va résoudre notre situation ?! T'as encore rien compris Jaejoong ! Je veux que tu m'écoutes !**

**\- Tu penses que t'as le droit de me balancer des leçons de morale ?! Toi ?! Maintenant ?! Après ce que tu m'as fait ?!!**

Malheureusement, face à ces paroles, Yunho fut incapable de répliquer.

Le vrai problème, c'était qu'il avait déconné. Seulement, Yunho avait besoin de s'expliquer. Expliquer pourquoi il s'était laissé approcher.

Ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal.

Ces arguments ne paraissaient pas crédibles pourtant.

**\- T'es vraiment qu'un salaud !** Cracha Jaejoong en ancrant bien son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le détestait à ce moment précis.

Yunho le lâcha enfin perdu dans cette confrontation. Jaejoong en profita pour partir en lançant un dernier regard mauvais à son frère. Les mains sur les hanches, Yunho pesta silencieusement, le cœur remué.

Il doutait soudainement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait arranger cette situation.

Ce n'était pas fini pour lui.

Il refusait de perdre Jaejoong.

~

L'ainé était retourné dans la villa où la fête continuait toujours à se manifester. On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs personnes étalées un peu partout dans la grande pièce signalant bien qu'ils avaient trop consommé. Yunho ne s'inquiéta pas de leur sort occupé à chercher son frère des yeux. Il ne le vit pas dans le salon malgré le nombre d'invités. Il décida alors de fouiller les chambres ayant l'intuition que peut-être son frère avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Qui aurait le goût de faire la fête après ce qu'il avait vu ? Son regret était immense. Yunho aurait tout fait pour faire machine arrière. S'approcher de la tentation alors qu'au fond de son être, il avait les réponses à ces questions. C'était comme si Yunho avait peur de les admettre de lui-même.  
  
  
Que l'insulte la plus ignoble lui soit discernée.   
  
  
Il retomba dans ces couloirs sombres espérant craintivement qu'il ne retomberait pas sur Mario voulant des explications. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dû comprendre, rejeté aussi brusquement par Jaejoong. C'était aussi de sa faute. L'inconnue ne méritait pas ça.   
  
  
En ouvrant une énième porte, son regard repéra une tignasse brune qui dépassait du lit de cette chambre d'ami. L'aîné n'avait pas besoin de déterminer son identité. Il respira plus soulagé, et ferma la porte discrètement derrière lui. La pièce était éclairée par la pleine lune où ses rayons traversaient par la fenêtre. Yunho ne fit pas attention à la décoration moderne et ses meubles design dont la valeur étaient inestimables. Il préféra s'approcher délicatement de l'individu assis sur le parquet, le dos reposant sur un côté du sommier.   
  
  
Yunho observa son frère de profil, la tête tombante avec une main qui ne cessait de jouer avec le verre d'une bouteille de tequila.   
  
  
Et en plus, il se tuait la santé. Yunho tenta de ranger de côté son irritation en voyant son cadet se mettre dans un état minable. Pourtant en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher d'arracher la bouteille de ces mains pour qu'il arrête de picoler.   
  
  
**\- T'as assez bu ...,** lança Yunho en cachant son ton agacé pour éviter une énième dispute.   
  
  
**\- Je fais ce que je veux !** Répliqua méchamment Jaejoong qui n'accordait pas un regard à son frère.   
  
  
Il essayait de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, ce qui avait le don de fulminer l'aîné malgré sa résistance.   
**  
**  
**\- Je ne crois pas non ! Ce que tu fais me concerne maintenant, plus qu'avant !**  
  
  
 **\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?** Provoqua Jaejoong en lançant le sujet sensible.   
  
  
Yunho eut enfin droit à un échange visuel de sa part.   
  
  
**\- Tu le sais ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Sauf que t'es incapable de le dire !** Constata amèrement Jaejoong dans une moue attristée.   
  
  
Le cadet fut incapable de tenir l'échange en faisant face à la vérité.   
  
  
Yunho n'acceptait toujours pas leur relation.   
  
  
Jaejoong se sentait plus mal que jamais.   
  
  
Il passa ces mains sur son visage, la respiration tremblante.   
  
  
**\- J'ai besoin de savoir ...** , ajouta Jaejoong en découvrant son visage. **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé ? Hein ?**   
  
  
Discernant le ton de Jaejoong beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure, Yunho sauta sur l'occasion pour enfin s'exprimer. Il s'installa au côté de son frère sans être trop près de lui dans une atmosphère lourde pour les deux frères.   
**  
**  
**\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'embrasser ce gars ...** , insista Yunho le plus sincère possible. Je te le promets.   
  
  
**\- Tu t'es laissé séduire ...,** nota Jaejoong refusant de croire ce qui s'était passé.   
  
  
**\- Oui,** avoua difficilement Yunho. **Mais c'est pas pour ce que tu crois ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong lia son regard au sien recherchant dans ses prunelles un indice qui prouverait sa franchise.   
  
  
**\- Je ne veux pas débattre sur ce que j'ai fait. Tu as complètement raison Jaejoong. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ... J'aurais dû le repousser depuis le début,** admit-il dans la culpabilité. **Seulement je ... Je voulais vérifier quelque chose par apport à moi. Au fait que ... Je pourrais m'intéresser aux hommes ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong était silencieux, écoutant avec étonnement ces propos.   
  
  
**\- Tout en étant conscience de mes sentiments pour toi** , continua Yunho en usant de son courage. **Je me demandais si c'était les hommes que ... J'aimais ou tout simplement ... Toi.**   
  
  
Le cadet clôt ses paupières perdues dans ses émotions. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être colère par ce qu'il entendait. Il comprenait les tourmentes de son frère et combien il était perdu par sa propre identité. C'était normal. Il avait un peu vécu ces mêmes interrogations, seulement pour lui, c'était plus facile à accepter. Jaejoong n'avait pas vraiment peur de la différence.   
  
  
Contrairement à son frère.   
  
  
Mais au fil du temps, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Jaejoong en avait marre d'être compréhensif avec son frère.   
  
  
Il était épuisé de l'attendre.   
  
  
**\- Peut-être ... Mais ... Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller voir ailleurs et confirmer tes préférences ! T'as tort sur ce coup ! Assume !**  
 **  
**  
**\- Je sais Jaejoong ! Je-**  
 **  
**  
**\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça,** coupa Jaejoong les yeux embués pris par ses sentiments. **C'est que t'as accordé tellement plus d'attention à ce mec qu'à moi tu m'en as donné ...**   
  
  
Yunho se pétrifia. La réalité le frappa d'un grand coup face aux paroles de son petit-frère.   
  
  
Parce qu'il avait raison.   
  
  
Et cette vérité était poignante.   
  
  
**\- Désolé Hyung ... Mais, je ne peux vraiment pas supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un ...** , lâcha tristement le cadet dans ces derniers dires.   
  
  
Jaejoong s'était relevé difficilement du sol voulant s'échapper une nouvelle fois de la présence de son frère. Sa tête tournait et ses pieds ne marchaient pas droit. Il était vraiment dans un sale état et pourtant le cadet avait l'impression d'avoir toute sa conscience. Il aurait aimé que l'alcool l'aide à oublier les évènements de cette soirée, mais c'était définitivement imprégné dans son cœur.   
  
  
Yunho décida de ne pas le suivre cette fois. Il avait envie de laisser du temps à Jaejoong pour digérer cette histoire.   
  
  
Par la suite, les deux frères étaient revenus dans l'immense salon où la soirée s'animait encore. La nuit ne semblait plus finir. Yunho n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. À l'écart l'un de l'autre, l'aîné gardait toujours un œil sur son frère de façon furtif tracassé par son état. Il ne laisserait pas ce dernier faire une énième bêtise. Il avait retrouvé Yoochun accompagné de Junsu en train de converser avec plusieurs personnes avec qui ils avaient trouvé sympathie. Les deux hommes ne voulaient plus se lâcher. C'était assez surprenant pour Yunho. Il avait l'air d'un vrai couple. Et heureux.   
  
  
Yunho était envieux.   
  
  
Est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait vivre ainsi avec Jaejoong ?   
  
  
Comme un gamin, il le souhaitait désespérément.   
  
  
Mais c'était impossible.   
  
  
Secrètement, il trouva ça injuste.   
  
  
Il stoppa ces pensées en tombant sur le regard de Jaejoong qui le fixait à un autre bout de la pièce. Son expression était ramollie, neutre, mais, il était surpris de ne pas lire une certaine rage dirigée vers lui. Il tint l'échange sans gêne afin de lui envoyer certains messages indirects. Jaejoong avait baissé le regard pour changer de point d'attention, mais revint à nouveau sur Yunho. Ce petit jeu avait continué plusieurs minutes sachant pour chacun d'eux que la conversation n'était pas finie.   
  
  
Jaejoong aurait voulu l'ignorer pour le reste de la soirée, mais en fut incapable. L'attraction envers son grand-frère surgit de manière presque obsessionnelle et constante cette fois. Il ne voyait que son Hyung. Seul lui comptait parmi tous ces invités. Comment pouvait-il continuer à ressentir le besoin d'être avec lui après ce qui lui avait fait ?   
  
  
À croire qu'il aimait souffrir.   
  
  
Après avoir brisé le contact, Jaejoong rechercha son frère de sa place, mais Yunho n'apparaissait plus dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa subitement pris par une nouvelle angoisse. Son frère avait disparu et ce constat lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait tellement peur que les choses se répètent, mais c'était simplement de la paranoïa.   
  
  
Le cadet traversa la salle tout en étant aux aguets de son environnement. En s'éloignant de la salle principale, il se rendit avec appréhension dans les couloirs de la maison.   
  
  
Mais il n'eut pas à chercher plus longtemps.   
  
  
Il repéra son frère positionné contre un mur, le regard vers le haut. Il était seul dans le corridor, pensif. Jaejoong pouvait enfin respirer librement, son cœur ralentit.   
  
  
Le cadet s'approcha timidement de son frère, collé contre la cloison et se laissa glisser vers lui. Yunho l'entendit arriver et jeta un regard faiblement étonné à son frère. Il vit ce dernier se pincer les lèvres et tordre ses doigts signe de sa nervosité. Yunho jugea alors qu'il était mieux de lancer en premier la discussion pour ne pas rendre l'ambiance encore plus pesante.   
  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me pardonner ?** Demanda Yunho en espérant égoïstement une réponse positive.   
  
  
**\- Je sais pas ...,** souffla fragilement Jaejoong, les yeux rougis.   
  
  
Yunho se cogna la tête contre le mur espérant que la douleur au crâne puisse lui faire oublier sa blessure profonde.   
  
  
**\- Je suis perdu, Hyung ...** , annonça le cadet. **Je ne sais plus si je dois te faire confiance ...**   
  
  
Yunho n'avait pas envie de recevoir ces mots. C'était trop pour lui. Il payait le prix de ces erreurs.   
  
  
**\- Regarde-moi franchement,** quémanda le cadet en voulant son attention.   
  
  
Difficilement, Yunho rejoignit ses prunelles dans celles mouillées de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Je t'en pris ... Dis-moi ... Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin m'accepter, Hyung ?** Supplia le cadet qui était à cran de leur état de vie.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait la clé du problème entre ces mains. Yunho était totalement estomaqué. Son petit-frère avait su lire en lui, repérer la cause de sa conduite. C'était trop dur d'imaginer comment Jaejoong pouvait se sentir avec un frère si absent. Pourtant, ils s'étaient promis de s'entraider, de surmonter cela ensemble et de partager leur douleur. Yunho n'avait pas franchi cette étape, tant qu'il n'admettrait pas qu'il aimait Jaejoong.   
  
  
Pour l'aîné, deux frères ... s'étaient infaisable.   
  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à franchir cette barrière de l'interdit.   
  
  
**\- Parce que moi j'en peux plus de t'attendre, Hyung ! J'en ai marre d'être le seul à admettre ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ! J'en ai assez de faire des efforts et d'être indulgent avec toi !**  
  
  
En apercevant le regard de détresse et fragile de son aîné, Jaejoong regretta ses paroles.   
  
  
**\- Pardon ...** , s'excusa le cadet aussitôt une main cachant son visage, honteux d'avoir prononcer le fond de ses pensées. **C'est l'alcool qui me fait dire ça ...** , mentit-il ensuite.   
  
  
Brusquement, Jaejoong se sentit partir vers l'avant, une main agrippant la sienne. Il tomba dans la foulée sans préméditation dans les bras de son frère. Le corps collé au sien, le cadet perdit sa respiration, hébété. Puis des bras vinrent l'entourer, l'un à sa taille, l'un autour de son cou. Jaejoong était encore trop surpris pour réagir et cette sensation s'accentua lorsqu'il sentait son frère le serrer intensément contre lui. Le cadet étouffait presque de cette accolade, mais il s'en fichait. C'était tellement signifiant et tellement vital moralement. Jaejoong se décontracta automatiquement à cette étreinte et se laissa bercer par les bras protecteurs de son frère.   
  
  
Ses mains s'accrochèrent au dos de son pull ne voulant plus le quitter. Sa tête vint s'enfouir dans son cou et son nez vint découvrir son odeur tout comme la texture de sa peau.   
  
  
Yunho caressa longuement ses cheveux sachant pourtant que ce geste n'allait pas servir d'excuse. Toutefois, le grand-frère avait été commandé par son corps sans qu'il puisse rien canaliser, ni même réfléchir. C'était presque instinctif. Il était à deux doigts de perdre Jaejoong, et cette annonce avait eu un effet violent sur son corps. Il avait répondu après lui. Il lui disait de ne pas le laisser s'échapper.   
  
  
Leurs deux corps se balançaient d'avant vers l'arrière perdant l'équilibre de cette étreinte. L'échange était tellement fort pour eux qu'il ne pouvait plus se détacher. Jaejoong se laissa charmer par la chaleur corporelle et unique de son frère. Il revivait certaines sensations en étant si pressé de lui. Il voulait les ressentir à nouveau et aller beaucoup plus loin. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent dans l'extrême transférant des images et un désir prohibé. C'était si attrayant. Jaejoong découvrait plus véritablement son manque. Tout cela résidait en Yunho.   
**  
**  
**\- Hyung ...** souffla le cadet contre le cou de son frère. **Hyung ...**   
  
  
Ces genoux craquèrent et Jaejoong sentit son poids devenir soudainement plus lourd. Son esprit s'évapora et se déconnecta de la réalité.   
  
  
Les mains du cadet se décrochèrent de son pull et Yunho rouvrit instantanément les paupières avec une petite crainte à ce constat. En se détachant de quelques centimètres de son frère, ce dernier ne tenait plus sur ces jambes se laissant tomber dans les bras de l'aîné. Yunho le rattrapa rapidement par la taille et s'installa au sol pour examiner son visage. Le cadet avait les yeux clos, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, signe qu'il s'était assoupi. Le grand-frère le positionna sur ces cuisses et une de ces mains câlina son visage quelque peu. Cette soirée avait été difficile pour Jaejoong lui qui pensait se changer les idées. Pas étonnant que sa santé fasse des siennes.   
  
  
Yunho en profita pour contempler son visage laissant ces doigts dessiner sa peau. Cette vision si vulnérable lui donnait encore plus envie de le protéger et que Jaejoong lui appartienne. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette ambition, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Jaejoong avait besoin de lui, irrévocablement. C'était peut-être complètement stupide de penser ainsi après ce qu'il avait causé comme tort à son frère, mais Yunho ne pouvait pas être plus certain de son lien.   
  
  
Et ça n'avait rien de fraternel.   
  
  
**\- Yunho !**  
  
  
L'ainé releva la tête et découvrit la présence de Yoochun avec une expression alarmée sur le visage.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ne va pas bien ?** S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant des deux frères.   
**  
**  
**\- Il a beaucoup trop bu,** expliqua Yunho dans une mine dépitée.   
  
  
**\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?** Proposa le cousin.   
  
  
**\- J'ai pensé le laisser chez Junsu ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !**  
  
  
 **\- Non, pas du tout,** rassura Yoochun. **J'avoue avoir un peu monopolisé Junsu ce soir** , admit-il dans une petite grimace. **J'ai pas envie que Jaejoong croie que je le lui vole.**   
**  
**  
**\- Il a des soucis en ce moment** , expliqua finalement Yunho sans dévoiler les détails. **Il a peu oublié ces amis dernièrement je trouve, lui qui passe son temps à sortir ! Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien d'oublier un peu la maison,** se raisonna-t-il face à la condition de son frère.   
  
  
**\- T'es sûr que ça va Yunho ?** Sollicita Yoochun l'air inquiet.   
  
  
**\- Ouais ... Ça va aller,** répondit-il malgré un manque de confiance omniprésent.   
  
  
**\- Ok ...,** lança-t-il ne voulant l'interroger davantage. **On y va !**   
  


~

Depuis plusieurs semaines, les rêves de Jaejoong étaient étranges, agités et intenses. Dormir en paix était un bien grand mot pour le cadet. Le repos dont il avait besoin, il ne le récupérait pas. Son esprit ne cessait de lui faire visualiser et même vivre certaines images plus ou moins signifiantes. Ces nuits qui étaient censées lui porter conseil ne faisaient que le mener vers un chemin périlleux.

C'était comme si son être lui suppliait d'aller dans les profondeurs de son âme, là où les désirs les plus secrets et prohibés résidaient.

Des péchés.

Des péchés auxquelles Jaejoong résistait dans la vie courante. Mais lorsqu'il s'endormait et quittait le monde réel, il était dans une tout autre dimension.

Et c'était devenu de plus en plus compliqué à vivre.

Ce soir même, ça recommençait.

Le cadet n'avait pas conscience de sa condition physique. Son corps se secouait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration était haletante. Sa température corporelle s'incendiait de l'intérieur réagissant sur sa peau en faisant apparaître des perles de sueurs. Encore plus sur son visage. Son dos se courbait tout comme sa tête qui tournait dans tous les sens.

Toute son anatomie le démangeait. Les sensations étaient si incontrôlables que Jaejoong s'en mordait les lèvres.

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus irrégulier.

Mais de quoi combattait-il ?

Jaejoong avait l'impression d'être prisonnier en dessous d'une personne dans ce rêve.

Seulement, il ne voyait pas son visage.

Et ça le frustrait sérieusement de ne pas savoir.

Il sentait quelque chose dans son cou. Puis sur ces cuisses.

Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était.

Tout était flou.

Pourtant ... C'était incroyablement jouissif.

Quelque chose prenait possession de son corps. Malgré son incompréhension, Jaejoong n'avait pas totalement peur. Il y avait du positif dans ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

Le bien et le mal se mélangeaient.

Ce brassage d'émotion le faisait paniquer.

Et comme chaque fois, il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Son torse se releva vivement en position assise, une main sur la poitrine. Jaejoong essaya de canaliser sa respiration tout en assimilant ce qu'il venait de vivre. Son esprit était embrouillé et il ne savait plus comment faire pour arrêter « ces cauchemars ». Comment devait-il appeler cela ?

Il se frotta le front mouillé et chercha un moyen de se détendre.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

Le dénommé marqua un arrêt et releva la tête en direction d'une voix familière.

**\- Junsu ?**

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda son ami, l'air inquiet en s'approchant doucement du lit.

L'expression hébétée, Jaejoong interrogea son ami du regard puis le reporta dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la chambre de Junsu ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**

**\- Ton frère a jugé bon que tu dormes chez moi cette nuit,** raconta Junsu en surveillant l'état de son ami. **Tu n'avais pas l'air en forme ... Et l'alcool t'a fait du mal !**

**\- Je sais ...,** constata Jaejoong en mettant de côté sa gueule de bois qui était devenue une coutume pour lui.

**\- Ça va mal à la maison ?** Interrogea Junsu concernant la situation du cadet. J **'ai trouvé ça étonnant de la part de Yunho qu'il t'autorise à dormir chez moi, vu comme il m'aime bien ...,** ironisa-t-il. **J'ai supposé que c'était par rapport au lycée et des soucis que t'avais avec les profs. T'es en conflit avec tes vieux ?**

L'attention de Yunho était plutôt surprenante, c'était vrai. Comment Jaejoong devait-il le prendre avec cette affreuse soirée ? Peut-être que son frère s'était dit qu'il devait prendre de la distance avec lui. Le laisser digérer les évènements de la veille.

C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Se changer les idées avec son meilleur ami. Jaejoong passait un peu moins de temps avec lui récemment.

**\- J'ai encore rien dit ...,** avoua-t-il péniblement. **Et j'ai même pas envie de leur dire. Cette histoire me saoule d'ailleurs ...**

**\- Euh ...,** hésita soudainement Junsu. **Jaejoong ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je crois que tu devrais remettre la couverture sur toi ...**

**\- Hein ?** S'exclama Jaejoong ne saisissant pas la nature de ces propos.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ces yeux sur son propre corps.

La peau de Jaejoong devint automatiquement rouge de la tête au pied lorsqu'il remarqua une érection particulièrement relevée dans son pantalon.

Gêné pour son ami, Junsu regarda dans le vide attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

Honteux d'avoir été découvert dans cet état si intime, Jaejoong ramena la couette sur lui dans des gestes affolés craignant que son ami puisse se faire d'étranges idées.

**-J-Junsu ... Ne-Ne crois pas que c'est toi qui m-me ...**

**\- Je sais bien !** Tranquillisa rapidement Junsu dans une voix plus forte face au regard fuyant du cadet. N **e te mets pas dans un tel état !**

Jaejoong se fit de l'air avec ces mains sur son visage soudainement fiévreux.

**\- T'étais en train de rêver et ... On dirait que tu simulais un acte sexuel en dormant !**

**-Q-Q-Quoi ?** S'écria-t-il en écoutant des paroles qui lui paraissaient absurdes.

Junsu ricana un peu face à sa réaction.

**\- Ça m'avait tout l'air pornographique !** Taquina-t-il.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** S'emporta Jaejoong encore plus embarrassé d'être découvert.

**\- Je te raconte seulement ce que j'ai vu,** se défendit Junsu. J **e ne voulais pas te reluquer non plus, mais bon ...Tu faisais un peu de bruit ...**

Jaejoong grogna pour lui-même, se détestant de ne pas être capable de se contrôler.

**\- Enfin, je ne vais pas te dire que tu faisais un beau rêve parce que t'avais une expression contrariée sur le visage et ça m'inquiétait,** admit Junsu en posant ses bras sur le matelas du lit.

Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong pouvait bien dire ? Il ne voulait pas causer du souci à Junsu. Il ignorait d'autant plus qu'on pouvait lire aussi facilement en lui. Son visage refusait de mettre un masque pour dissimuler ces sentiments. Il arrivait à une étape où c'était difficile pour lui de se cacher.

**\- Excuse-moi Junsu ... Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Et puis ...,** réfléchit-il. J **e crois que je suis en manque ...** , mentit-il malgré lui pour que personne ne sache quelle était la raison de son mal-être.

**\- Je vois ça,** constata Junsu avec amusement. **Et ne sois pas gêné avec moi ! On est pote tous les deux,** insista Junsu en lui offrant sa confiance. **Puis tu n'es pas le seul mec que j'ai vu bandé dans ma vie ... Je ne serais aucunement traumatisé !**

Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet en écoutant ces mots.

Rassuré par cette expression, Junsu s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit pour lui faire face et converser plus sérieusement avec Jaejoong.

**\- Et Min Woo ? Tu ne le revois plus ?** Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Jaejoong hocha la tête.

**\- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec lui, je crois ...,** répondit le cadet assez maladroitement.

**\- T'as pas à te forcer ! Et comme on dit, il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan** , récita Junsu. **Tu rencontreras quelqu'un très vite ! Je peux même te filer des numéros si tu veux** , proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Junsu ... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?** Sollicita Jaejoong dans un ton beaucoup plus important.

Son ami acquiesça, attentif à ces prochains mots.

**\- Je suis totalement inexpérimenté sur le sujet et ... Je crois que ça me rend anxieux aussi ...,** admit-il en évoquant un sujet sensible. **Mais, ça fait quoi de le faire avec un homme ?**

**\- Tu as peur ?** Demanda Junsu en observant l'air perdu de son meilleur ami.

**\- Je sais pas ... C'est pas mon genre pourtant,** nota Jaejoong par rapport à sa personnalité. **Je dirais plutôt ... Que je me bloque ou que je me pose trop de question.**

**\- C'est un peu normal que tu passes par là,** confirma Junsu, indulgent. **Mais si tu veux savoir, pour ma part ... C'est la chose la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais ressenti. Par contre, c'est un avis personnel, chacun à sa manière d'apprécier l'acte ...**

**\- Hum ...**

**\- Mais, il y a une chose que les gens racontent quelques fois,** continua-t-il dans une expression plus réfléchie. **Que ce n'est pas la même chose de coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ...**

La dernière phrase de Junsu eut un effet violent sur Jaejoong qui se montrait beaucoup plus attentif.

**\- Ça me gêne un peu de t'avouer ça ... Tu sais, avec Yoochun ... Ça se passe bien ...,** confessa-t-il timidement n'osant lier son regard à celui de Jaejoong.

**\- C'est différent avec lui, c'est ça ?** Détermina le cadet avec un petit sourire au coin.

En se pinçant les lèvres, Junsu fut obligé de hocher la tête.

**\- Je vois ...,** lança Jaejoong dans un ton doux. **Je suis content que ça se passe bien tout les deux même si au début, ça m'a vraiment surpris !**

Les deux étudiants rirent à ce souvenir où Jaejoong avait trouvé son cousin et son ami enlacé sur le canapé de salon après avoir fêté son anniversaire.

**\- Est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta question ? Parce que, sincèrement, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication ! Chacun a son avis sur le sujet et tu te feras le tien.**

**\- Oui ...** , répondit Jaejoong en se perdant dans ses pensées. **Il y a des choses qui sont plus claires ... Merci Junsu ! Et désolé pour ce que tu as vu ...**

Dans des rires, les deux amis s'offrirent une étreinte amicale durant cette matinée. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur lit, dont un matelas au sol pour Junsu qui préféra laisser le meuble confortable pour Jaejoong. Ils s'octroyèrent encore un peu de temps pour somnoler même s'il était déjà onze heures du matin.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Jaejoong regarda sur son portable pour s'occuper tout en vérifiant s'il avait reçu des appels et messages et en découvrit un de son frère.

Son cœur s'emballa.

  
Destinataire : Yunho.

  
Message :

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je suis désolé pour tout Jaejoong._

_Reviens vite à la maison._

_Tu me manques ..._

  
Jaejoong avait envie de pleurer en lisant des mots aussi directs.

Mais il voulait davantage l'entendre dire de sa bouche. Ce serait tellement plus réel.

Jaejoong ne lui répondit pas, intentionnellement, par vengeance.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement la vraie raison.

Jaejoong était effrayé de rentrer, mais il avait aussi tellement hâte de retrouver son frère.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments totalement opposés ?


	13. Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3286426186-Chapitre-13-Something-so-right-but-it-feels-so-terribly-wrong.html
> 
> [NC-13 (Pour la nature inceste, même si c'est encore soft) ]

~

Ce n'était qu'en début d'après-midi que Jaejoong décida de rentrer à la maison. La nuit avait été pénible et suffisamment agitée pour lui. Passer quelques heures avec Junsu avait permis de lui changer les idées, mais cela ne réussissait pas non plus à oublier les actes de son frère. Les images de la veille étaient encore présentes dans son esprit et le cadet se forçait mentalement à ne pas y penser. Mais c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y croyait.

Il avait attendu plus longtemps chez son ami malgré le dernier texto de son frère. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le revoir en face. Du moins, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir devant Yunho. Est-ce qu'il devait le détester encore un peu ? Ou demander sa présence ? Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong voulait au fond ? Il était totalement paumé.

Il en avait juste marre de souffrir encore et encore à cause des actions de son frère. Le cadet l'avait prévenu, mais il ignorait si Yunho tiendrait promesse. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant Yunho n'en avait tenu aucune. Ses mots rassurants ne semblaient plus sincères maintenant. Tant que Yunho ne lui prouverait pas qu'il tenait à lui, il était compliqué pour Jaejoong de lui faire véritablement confiance.

Il refusait qu'on lui fasse mal à nouveau.

C'était la dernière fois pour Jaejoong.

Pourtant ...

Le cadet refusait d'imaginer une séparation entre eux. Concernant leur sentiment.

Qui sait, le plus jeune frère lui pardonnerait à chaque fois qu'il commettrait une erreur.

Naïvement. Comme un idiot. Un idiot amoureux.

Il voulait bien être lucide, mais son attachement pour son frère, il ne pouvait pas y contrer.

Et ça, ce sentiment, dominait tous le reste.

C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait désemparé de cette situation. Un lien invisible l'enchaînait à Yunho et il ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher.

Devant la porte de sa maison, Jaejoong sentit cette horrible boule d'angoisse lui serrer son estomac. Il avait peur de rentrer chez lui. C'était un comble. Il avait peur de ce qui se passerait surtout lorsqu'il poserait ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Dans le peu de courage qui restait en lui, Jaejoong ouvrit la porte en affichant un masque jovial supprimant tout soupçon qu'on pouvait déterminer dans son état moral.

**\- Je suis rentré !**

**\- Jaejoong-ah !** S'exclama la mère en s'approchant rapidement de son plus jeune fils.

Le cadet n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que sa mère lui plaqua ses mains sur son visage dans une mine inquiète.

**\- Eomma ~ !!** Ronchonna Jaejoong embarrassé par ses gestes.

**\- Ayo ~ ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de vagabonder dehors ?! Je ne veux pas que tu reprennes de mauvaises habitudes !**

**\- J'étais chez Junsu,** répliqua le cadet en se défendant. **Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver ...**

La mère ne se gêna pas pour lui offrir une accolade attendrie étouffant en même temps son fils qui en avait marre d'être surveillé sur ses faits et gestes. Bon sang ... Il avait hâte de partir d'ici et vivre sa propre vie.

Des bruits résonnèrent dans la cuisine poussant Jaejoong à se détacher de sa mère et à porter son attention vers cette direction. Dans une surprise qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, il repéra son frère avec qui il échangeait des regards fuyants n'osant croiser les iris de l'autre.

La situation était vraiment inconfortable.

Un verre d'eau à la main, Yunho cacha son soulagement les yeux fixés sur son frère et sa mère. C'était tout ce qui importait, que Jaejoong soit revenu. Pour ce qui était de la suite, il ne préféra pas y penser. Il savait néanmoins qu'il devait encore s'excuser et qu'il ne devait plus fuir devant le cadet. Il avait tellement de progrès à faire. Cette conduite le rendait faible et pour Yunho lui-même, cela l'insupportait.

Il avait horriblement du mal à décrypter l'expression de son frère depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Est-ce que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas ? Jaejoong l'attendait ?

Évidemment.

Pour l'instant, avec leurs géniteurs au milieu du salon, Yunho était incapable de faire une approche. Il observait son frère discuter avec sa mère qui essayait en même temps de repêcher des informations sur sa vie personnelle autant que sur l'école. Le grand-frère eut un sourire au coin en voyant que Jaejoong déviait la conversation pour éviter les sujets sensibles. Il était irrécupérable. Yunho lui aurait fait la morale. Plus il attendait, plus il avait de chance de recevoir la dispute du siècle avec les parents. Le grand-frère aurait voulu le pousser, mais il se sentait mal placé pour les faire des leçons.

Certes, il voulait aider Jaejoong, mais maintenant il craignait que chacune de ses paroles ou chacun de ses actes aient un effet négatif.

Il valait qu'il reste loin.

C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Et encore ... Rester à l'écart n'était pas vraiment une bonne option.

_« Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans tout ça ?! C'est que t'as accordé tellement plus d'attention à ce mec qu'à moi tu m'en as donné ... »_

Est-ce qu'au moins une fois, il avait laissé une bonne impression à Jaejoong ?

Il était le grand-frère, le plus âgé, celui qui était censé le guider, le conseiller.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu offrir à son cadet ?

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, Yunho était resté dans le salon tandis que son frère s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.

Sans un mot.

Les choses ne devaient pas rester ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était qu'à l'annonce de son père en lui disant qu'il s'absenterait avec sa mère pour la soirée, que Yunho sentit naître enfin une opportunité.

Il serait définitivement plus tranquille s'il se trouvait seul avec son frère. Yunho n'aimait pas la présence de leurs parents entre eux alors que tout était si ambigu avec Jaejoong.

Comment pouvaient-ils vivre une vie de famille de cette façon ?

L'ainé les regarda alors partir dans un sentiment à la fois nerveux et excité.

Il changea rapidement les chaînes de la télévision espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser. Quel nul ! Il se conduisait vraiment comme un gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Il n'avait juste qu'à monter. Yunho mordit maladroitement sa lèvre supérieure et sa jambe droite s'agitait fébrilement. Il se massa les tempes en s'insultant intérieurement. Il devait monter le rejoindre et lui parler. Puis, l'aîné voulait le voir et arranger cette situation.

Il ne voulait plus de conflit avec son frère.

Son temps de réflexion critique l'avait tellement submergé qu'il n'avait pas entendu des pas descendre les marches de l'escalier.

Jaejoong s'introduit dans le salon en direction du canapé où son frère était installé. Il s'approcha dans des pas prudents tout en observant l'attitude de son frère qui semblait combattre avec de sombres pensées. 

Le cadet n'aimait pas cette image. Cela ne correspondait pas avec la personnalité de son frère. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment précis, c'était de le soulager ou encore le faire rire.

Mais tout était encore trop compliqué.

Jaejoong s'était douté que son frère aurait du mal à faire le premier pas. Il acceptait de se retrouver seul à seul avec l'aîné histoire de faire lui faire comprendre qu'il avait l'autorisation de lui parler.

Il voulait que Yunho s'exprime.

Et plus que tout, il le voulait auprès de lui.

Jaejoong trouvait qu'il était si faible en face de son frère.

**\- Tu me passes la télécommande ?** Demanda-t-il de façon nonchalante à son frère.

Yunho releva aussitôt la tête en affichant une expression ahuri sur le visage.

Il fut soudainement muet en rencontrant les prunelles du cadet. Jaejoong s'était approché de lui en tendant la main en attendant de recevoir l'objet. Son corps avait mis du temps à agir avant de lui remettre la télécommande. Son geste était lent et hésitant. Jaejoong arracha rapidement l'objet de ces mains, changea de chaîne et s'assit à son tour sur le fauteuil à ses côtés comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Yunho était un peu désemparé par son attitude, mais il sentait que son frère essayait de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

Yunho se redressa sur sa place, les mains moites et jeta un regard gêné vers son frère qui semblait concentré sur le programme télévisé.

**-E-Euh ... J-Je ...,** bafouilla Yunho qui ne savait pas comment communiquer.

Jaejoong le coupa dans son élan et sa tête vint se cueillir sur ses cuisses faisant bondir son frère qui ne présageait par le moindre contact physique. Le cadet chercha la bonne position en se remuant sur ses jambes pendant que Yunho s'immobilisait face à son action.

**-J-Jaejoong-ah ... ,** s'embarrassa Yunho trouvant qu'ils étaient bien trop proche l'un de l'autre. **Qu'est-ce que tu-**

**\- Laisse-moi m'installer comme ça sur toi Hyung ...,** coupa Jaejoong en fermant les yeux. **T'es long à la détente ... Je commençais à m'impatienter ...**

Jaejoong l'attendait, hein ? Yunho le savait. Et c'était encore lui qui prenait les rênes de leur relation. Il ne pouvait nier en regardant Jaejoong que c'était lui qui faisait le plus d'effort pour eux.

Sa fierté prenait un grand coup.

**\- Excuse-moi ...,** lâcha tristement l'aîné par sa propre conduite. J **e suis vraiment nul ...**

**\- T'es pire que ça** , ajouta Jaejoong.

Yunho dessina un rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

**\- T'as raison ...**

Dans un moment de silence, Yunho avait du mal à se détendre dans cette position en compagnie de son frère. Ces mains restèrent en l'air ne sachant où se placer avec un Jaejoong sur les genoux. Et pourtant, son envie de tendresse et de protection était bien présente.

Mais il avait peur que Jaejoong se méprenne quel que soit ces gestes.

Il avait tellement peur de le décevoir encore une fois.

**\- J'attends ...** , lâcha brusquement Jaejoong mécontent du peu de réactions de son aîné.

**\- Je suis désolé Jaejoong ... Mais je pense que ça ne suffit pas de dire ça,** s'excusa-t-il instantanément dans une voix plus éveillée.

Le cadet se retourna en direction de son ventre et releva le regard en direction du visage de son frère.

**\- Alors, tu ne vas pas me consoler ?** Quémanda le cadet en manque d'affection.

Le regard de Jaejoong était chaud et envoûtant à la fois. Yunho craignait de se perdre dans ces yeux noirs et profonds qui avaient toujours eu un effet inexplicable sur lui. Les mains de Jaejoong se cramponnaient à son pull et jouaient avec le tissu. Il y avait des allusions étranges dans les prunelles du cadet et Yunho ne savait pas comment les recevoir.

**\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois m'y prendre,** avoua à grand-peine Yunho en se forçant à ne pas croiser les yeux de son frère.

**\- Je ne suis pas difficile pourtant !** Répliqua énergiquement Jaejoong.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?** Osa demander l'aîné.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne question à poser.

Yunho savait ce qu'il allait entendre.

**\- Tu sais ce que je veux. Je veux être auprès de toi.**

Yunho avala de travers et refusa l'échange visuel après ces paroles directes.

**\- Hyung ...** , appela doucement Jaejoong en demandant son attention.

Le grand-frère s'obligea de lier son regard au sien.

**\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?**

**\- Non. Pas ce soir,** répondit rapidement Yunho.

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils à sa réponse. On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà réfléchi à cette proposition. Ça l'énervait qu'il ait répliqué aussi vite.

**\- Quand ?** Insista Jaejoong.

**-Jaejoong-ah !**

**\- Quand ?!** S'écria le jeune frère en haussant la voix.

Jaejoong ne pouvait plus attendre.

**\- Seulement pas ce soir,** expliqua Yunho de la façon la plus délicate qu'il pouvait. **S'il-te-plait ...**

Jaejoong soupira péniblement en resserrant dans ses doigts l'habit de son frère. Il pouvait déjà sentir son odeur sur ces vêtements. Il était étourdi par son arôme et il voulait être tellement plus proche de lui à cet instant.

Même dans cette position, le manque se manifestait.

**\- Est-ce que je te dégoûte, Hyung ? Même comme ça, tu n'es pas capable de me toucher ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant** , remarqua Jaejoong dans la détresse. **Tu es si froid avec moi...**

**\- C'est pas ça** , contredit Yunho le regard peiné. **Juste ... Je ...**

C'était trop compliqué pour Yunho de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que ces gestes soient mal interprétés.

**\- Ca coûte quoi de me caresser la joue, de passer une main dans mes cheveux ou de me taper un peu dans le dos ? J'en ai besoin Hyung ...** , avoua le cadet dans un ton doux. **Ça me fera du bien ...**

En jetant un dernier regard intense à son grand-frère, Jaejoong nicha sa tête un peu plus contre son ventre, les paupières closes. La position de son frère mettait mal à l'aise l'ainé bien trop près d'une partie intime de son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de pensées farfelues. Son frère ne faisait que se reposer sur lui. D'ailleurs, il avait tout l'air d'un ange en le contemplant contre lui. Cette image l'attendrit et Yunho fut envahi par un fort sentiment d'appartenance. Il ne le voulait que pour lui.

À lui.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait aussi possessif ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait des choses pareilles ?

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses désirs tant qu'il en avait conscience. Il essayait difficilement de les admettre. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, pas en étant frères.

Yunho savait que c'était mal et que rien de bon ne présageait pour eux. Avaient-ils au moins un avenir ? Bien sûr. Mais séparément. Chacun prenant sa route. Seulement, c'était une vision qui déplaisait au grand-frère.

Supprimant toute résistance personnelle, Yunho logea une main sur la tête du cadet et caressa la longueur de sa chevelure de jais. Ses cheveux étaient doux au contact. Yunho aimait les toucher. Il avait envie de répéter ce geste plus souvent.

Leur câlin lui manquait. Il voulait apporter une certaine tendresse et affection pour Jaejoong. Mais à cause de ses sentiments impurs, il se l'était formellement interdit. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte, autant Jaejoong que pour lui, qu'ils avaient désespérément besoin d'un contact physique. Une attention. Quelque chose qui prouvait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

L'ainé entendait la respiration de son petit-frère se détendre et en profita pour câliner sa joue sans que Jaejoong en prenne conscience.

Yunho avait parlé trop vite.

Sa main fut soudainement emprisonnée contre sa joue par celle de Jaejoong qui reposait au-dessus.

**\- J'aime ça ...,** murmura Jaejoong.

Brusquement, les paupières du cadet se relevèrent et rencontrèrent les prunelles ambrées du grand-frère.

Yunho se tétanisa sous cet échange.

Comment Jaejoong arrivait-il à le dompter aussi facilement ?

Jaejoong agrippa la main de l'aîné et l'amena doucement vers sa bouche. Le ventre de Yunho se contracta en visualisant chaque action de son frère. Puis, Jaejoong embrassa ses doigts. La respiration de l'aîné se coupa durant quelques instants, embarrassé de sentir la texture particulièrement soyeuse de ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de son frère.

Ah ...

Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme.

Combattant avec des idées malsaines, Yunho grimaça subitement et découvrit que son cadet était en train de lui mordiller les bouts de ses doigts.

**\- Yah !** Rouspéta Yunho en ancrant son regard plus dur dans celui de son frère.

Jaejoong stoppa ses gestes, mais garda toujours une expression espiègle sur ses traits.

**\- Arrête ...** , supplia Yunho dans un chuchotement.

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hyung ?** Répéta Jaejoong dans un regard faussement innocent.

Yunho clôt péniblement les yeux en se rendant compte que son frère aimait jouer avec ces réactions.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ... ?** Demanda-t-il dans la provocation.

Jaejoong savait surtout que son frère n'était pas insensible à ces petites cajoleries. Il en profitait et en jouait parce que c'était trop plaisant de regarder son frère aussi gêné.

Le regard du cadet n'avait jamais été aussi prédateur.

**\- Rien du tout !** S'emporta Yunho en rompant le contact visuel.

Parce que c'était trop dur de mentir dans les yeux de son frère.

**\- Menteur ...** , répliqua Jaejoong dans un sourire satisfait.

Yunho observa Jaejoong du coin de l'œil qui ricanait silencieusement de sa conduite. Il allait le payer. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible devant son frère ? Il se maudissait d'être aussi sensible et réceptif.

**\- Tu m'énerves ...,** grogna gentiment Yunho ne voulant refroidir l'ambiance entre eux.

Même si l'aîné était encombré par ce genre de scène privé, il ne pouvait réfuter qu'il aimait aussi ce genre de jeu.

Des jeux dangereux.

Et si les deux frères s'habituaient à ça, tout était fichu.

~ 

**\- Hyuuuuuuuuunnnnng ~ !!!**

Il était 19 h du soir. Les propriétaires de la maison n'étaient toujours pas encore rentrés et Yunho crut qu'il allait mourir avec un cœur aussi emballé.

Il n'avait pas pu trouver un instant de repos, même en présence de son frère. Parce que dés que l'ainé se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, ses organes vitaux fonctionnaient anormalement. Son corps avait chaud. Ses jambes tremblotaient. Son esprit était égaré. Il était chamboulé par toutes ces sensations qui ne cessaient d'évoluer.

Jour après jour.

Yunho ne savait pas où cette situation allait le mener.

**\- Hyyyyyuuuuunnng !!!!!** Persista Jaejoong en hurlant.

L'ainé soupira d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? C'était quoi ce genre de ton ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Yunho n'était jamais prêt à lui faire face. À moins que cela ne soit une énième combine de son frère qui cherchait à le narguer.

Par dépit, et vu l'insistance de son cadet, le grand-frère mis de côté son ordinateur portable sur lequel il travaillait en le posant sur son lit. Il se leva du matelas et quitta sa chambre en direction du couloir.

**\- Yah ! Tu te grouilles de venir ou pas ?** S'impatienta Jaejoong dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Cherchant à suivre la voix de son cadet, Yunho s'étonna de se diriger vers la salle de bain où Jaejoong semblait s'y trouver. Dans une conduite prudente, l'aîné s'arrêta en face de la porte afin de déterminer pourquoi son frère l'avait obligé à le faire sortir de son lit.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** Demanda froidement Yunho qui était tranquillement posé sur ces cours avant que son frère vienne hurler son nom. **J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, j'étais en train de bosser là !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant la porte ?** Répliqua Jaejoong en ignorant ces propos. **Tu vas rentrer oui ?!** Ordonna Jaejoong.

Les paroles du cadet laissèrent Yunho sans voix.

**\- J'ai besoin de toi de suite !**

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas gagner face à un Jaejoong aussi obstiné, Yunho se soumit à ces caprices espérant ensuite qu'il lui ficherait la paix pendant un certain temps. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et pénétra dans la pièce dans une mine irritée.

**\- Putain, Jaejoong ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas à ta disposition 24h sur ...**

Yunho ne put terminer sa phrase, bloqué par une image des plus ahurissantes.

Jaejoong afficha son sourire béat et satisfait, baigné dans de l'eau chaude et de la mousse blanche qui l'entourait. La pièce à bain était brumeuse et humide par la chaleur. Yunho se demandait ce qui allait l'étouffer entre un endroit qui manquait cruellement d'aération ou un Jaejoong sans gêne. Ce dernier était trempé dans la baignoire tartiné de savon sur son corps à peau blanche. Le regard de l'ainé partait à la découverte de son torse nu et mis à vue sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé. La vision de son frère lui paraissait douce et lumineuse provoquant un choc émotionnel à son âme.

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi sensible ?

Il détourna rapidement le regard, embarrassé de voir son frère dénudé dans cette baignoire.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Sermonna maladroitement Yunho qui cherchait un point fixe sur le carrelage. **Tu sais qu'Eomma nous a interdit de se servir de la baignoire ?!**

**\- À quoi ça sert d'en avoir une si c'est pour ne pas s'en servir ?** Questionna le cadet ne comprenant pas la logique de ces parents.

Jaejoong n'avait pas tout à fait tort, se raisonna Yunho. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bain pour se détendre. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

**\- Bon ...,** lâcha vivement le jeune frère. **Tu viens me laver les cheveux ?** Demanda-t-il dans une petite voix.

**\- Quoi ? Tu m'as appelé pour ça ?!** S'emballa Yunho face à sa demande. **Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?**

**\- Allez Hyung ~** , supplia Jaejoong en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la cuve. **S'il te plait ! Tu peux bien me faire plaisir quand même ?** Ajouta-t-il dans une moue où il était impossible de ne pas craquer. **Avant tu me le faisais ...**

**\- Avant comme tu le dis,** confirma Yunho. **On était un peu plus jeune même** , ajouta-t-il dans un ton sarcastique. **Pourtant, y'a pas si longtemps, tu m'interdisais formellement d'entrer dans la salle de bain en ta présence, puisque Monsieur adore la monopoliser pendant des heures !**

Jaejoong grogna intérieurement.

**\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tu m'en as fait baver tous les matins de ma vie ?!**

**\- T'es chiant !** Répliqua sauvagement Jaejoong en balançant de l'eau en direction de son grand-frère. **Est-ce que c'est aussi compliqué pour toi de me faire un peu plaisir ?! Tu ne peux pas mettre ton orgueil de côté et penser à moi ?!**

Quel égoïste, pensa Yunho. Mais il ne le voyait pas de façon négative. Il ricanait sur sa conduite.

**\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ?** Demanda Yunho dans un ton de défi en s'approchant plus près de son frère. **C'est pas dans tes habitudes.**

Gêné par sa question, Jaejoong joua avec ses mains dans l'eau ne sachant comment lui répondre. Le cadet lui avait pourtant dit ce qu'il voulait. D'être auprès de lui, à chaque instant. Mais son frère était un peu long à la détente alors Jaejoong usa de toutes opportunités qu'il avait pour passer un moment avec Yunho. Cela changerait de leurs habitudes à la maison, mais Jaejoong souhaitait qu'ils soient plus proches. Dehors, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. La distance effrayait Jaejoong tout comme les sentiments de son frère. Il craignait qu'un jour ce dernier le repousse ou qu'il ne l'aime plus de cette façon. C'était une chose qu'il refusait d'imaginer. Alors, sa conduite paraissait comme des caprices, seulement c'était la seule façon de faire comprendre à Yunho qu'il le voulait à côté de lui.

Toujours silencieux, le regard de Jaejoong balaya de droite à gauche pour chercher à détourner sa question. Il agrippa un shampoing pour les cheveux et le tendit à son frère pour lui ordonner indirectement de se mettre à la tâche.

Yunho souffla, vaincu en observant l'attitude de son frère. Et puis, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui refuser. Il savait pourtant que son frère agissait ainsi dans un but. Yunho le savait au fond de lui, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter.

Un Jaejoong qui ne voyait que lui.

Il attrapa la bouteille et alla se chercher un petit tabouret qu'il positionna juste en face de la baignoire. En s'asseyant, il fronça les sourcils sur l'étiquette du shampoing pendant que Jaejoong s'excitait dans l'eau en jouant avec la mousse tel un enfant de cinq ans.

**\- Tu n'utilises pas celui à la fraise ?** Demanda naturellement Yunho en regardant son frère.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Questionna Jaejoong en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

**\- Ben j'aime mieux quand t'utilises celui ...**

Yunho stoppa ces mots en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ce n'était pas un peu bizarre ?

Heureusement, Jaejoong ne semblait pas avoir aperçu sa confusion.

**\- Mais celui-là me fait les cheveux plus doux !** Répliqua Jaejoong en gardant dans un coin de sa tête les goûts de son frère.

**\- Fais comme tu veux ...,** soupira Yunho en montrant qu'il était un peu déçu.

Le cadet ne manqua pas son expression.

Il pinça ses lèvres et se retourna dos à Yunho pour aller chercher le fameux produit qui comblait tant son frère. Jaejoong rougissait à cette découverte et à ce moment-là, il ne pensait qu'à faire plaisir à son frère.

**\- Tiens,** lança-t-il dans une voix intimidée.

Yunho se laissa surprendre par ce changement de décision. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus loin même s'il en était tout de même troublé.

Le grand-frère s'exécuta et versa une portion du gel dans sa main pendant que Jaejoong s'installait sur le rebord face à son frère prêt à recevoir son délicieux traitement.

**\- T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille** , prévint l'aîné en connaissant les sournoiseries de son frère.

**\- Promis,** répondit longuement Jaejoong en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

**\- Ouais, c'est ça ...,** douta Yunho en commençant à frotter le crâne de son frère.

**\- Pas si fort ! Hyung !** Rouspéta Jaejoong face aux gestes agressifs de l'aîné.

**\- Tu le mérites,** lança Yunho dans la vengeance **. Et râle encore une fois, et t'auras du savon dans les yeux !**

**\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil ...,** marmonna désagréablement Jaejoong en boudant.

Yunho le massa cette fois plus délicatement en insistant sur les racines de ses cheveux et ses pointes. Ses doigts dessinèrent divers chemins sur sa tête et malaxèrent certaines zones qui détendaient le cadet. Jaejoong clôt les paupières de plaisir appréciant ce doux moment. Il était détendu et à deux doigts de s'endormir dans la baignoire. Son frère était doué. Ou peut-être parce que c'était « lui » qui lui faisait tant de bien. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé avant ? Jaejoong avait raté quelque chose.

**\- Tes cheveux ont poussé,** remarqua Yunho en continuant à bichonner la tête de son frère. **Tu ne vas pas les couper ?**

**\- Non ~ ... ,** gémit malgré lui le cadet. **Il faut qu'ils soient longs pour que tu continues à me les laver.**

Yunho secoua la tête, exaspéré par son explication qui était totalement stupide. Pour le sermonner, il passa sa main pleine de savon d'un geste rapide sur le visage de son frère. Jaejoong recula par surprise et crispa son visage en recevant le goût du produit dans la bouche. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à lui piquer et pour y contrer, il plongea sa tête dans l'eau espérant éliminer la moindre parcelle de substance. Il sortit en toussant fortement sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

**\- Je t'avais prévenu !**

Jaejoong s'essuya le visage avec ses mains en crachant l'eau dans sa bouche.

**\- Mais j'étais pas en train de râler !** Se défendit Jaejoong. **Putain, Hyung !** Se plaignit-il en se frottant encore les yeux.

**\- Je t'ai aussi dit de te tenir tranquille, c'est pareil !** Répliqua l'aîné.

Jaejoong lui envoya un regard foudroyant.

**\- On peut pas déconner avec toi ...,** critiqua-t-il en jetant de l'eau sur lui. **J'ai mal aux yeux maintenant ...**

Dans une mine coupable, Yunho pensait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il était trop sensible devant un Jaejoong qui avait mal quelque soit le degré de sa douleur.

**\- Désolé ... Je te taquinais seulement ...**

Ces excuses ne suffisaient pas lorsqu'il reçut à nouveau un regard noir de sa part. Et avec les yeux rougis, c'était assez flippant.

**\- Allez viens,** encouragea Yunho en prenant une serviette à éponge. **Je vais te les sécher.**

Appréciant la demande, Jaejoong rangea sa haine éphémère de côté et se laissa approcher de son frère dans un état toujours vigilant et boudeur.

Yunho trouvait qu'ils se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins ... ou des frères. Ce qui était totalement normal. Malgré toutes leurs ambiguïtés, Yunho comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever ce lien du sang et la nature propre de leur relation. C'était le fait d'avoir vécu ensemble depuis que Jaejoong était née. C'était une chose qui rassurait un peu Yunho car au fond de lui, il adorait se bagarrer avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève cela.

Il frotta les cheveux de son frère en agitant la serviette de tous les côtés. Jaejoong ne disait toujours pas un seul mot et cela déconcerta le grand-frère. Est-ce qu'il l'avait autant vexé ? Yunho commençait sérieusement à s'en vouloir.

Il tint la tête de son frère des deux mains et chercha son regard. Les yeux de Jaejoong étaient dans le vide et Yunho profita de cette occasion pour sécher ces yeux abimés par le savon. Le cadet se laissa faire et croisa le regard tendre et inquiet de son grand-frère.

**\- Ça va mieux ?** Demanda gentiment Yunho.

**\- Hum ...**

Yunho lui offrit un petit sourire que Jaejoong pouvait difficilement refuser. Comment pouvait-il encore lui faire la tête s'il se montrait soudainement si affectueux ? 

Le visage de son frère était proche du sien et Jaejoong sentit à nouveau les mains de ce dernier sécher les dernières mèches mouillées à l'arrière de sa tête. Les pensées du cadet dérivèrent et ses iris osèrent épier le visage de son ainé concentré sur sa tâche.

C'était une opportunité à saisir.

Yunho ne le croyait pas si pur que ça hein ?

Jaejoong était incroyablement tourmenté par l'attitude de son frère. Quelquefois il se montrait si distant et d'autre fois si attendrissant envers lui. Un comportement qui frustrait le cadet, mais qui étrangement ne cessait de l'attirer. C'était un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris. Il aimait sadiquement cette situation malgré la douleur qu'il encourait derrière. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'excitant.

La faible proximité qu'il entretenait avec son frère tortilla le ventre de Jaejoong. Il oublia facilement ces liens du sang qui le liait à Yunho laissant son esprit se focaliser sur son désir interdit. Un désir intense et de moins en moins contrôlable. Tous comme ces nuits qu'ils vivaient dans son lit. Avec ce même sentiment ardent.

Son frère était beau devant lui, l'air naïf, innocent, et bienveillant. Il aimait tellement ce Yunho-là. Il aimait ces doigts qui massaient sa tête et démêlaient ses cheveux.

Son cœur palpitait d'impatience.

Même nu dans cette baignoire, Jaejoong ne ressentait aucune honte.

Il désirait passionnément son frère et il priait pour que Yunho ressente la même chose que lui.

Ses yeux prirent une lueur dévoratrice et reluquèrent les lèvres de son aîné.

**\- Je crois que maintenant tu as le droit à une récompense Hyung** , annonça Jaejoong dans une voix mielleuse.

Le fond autant que la forme de ces propos figèrent Yunho qui arrêtait ses gestes pour croiser le regard de son frère.

Mais à peine il eut le temps de décrire ce que ces prunelles sombres exprimaient, Jaejoong se tint par le rebord de la baignoire pour être à la même taille que le visage de son frère et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Jaejoong inspira désespérément, les yeux entrouverts avant de lui donner son offrande.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Jaejoong déposa ses lèvres contre celles de frère. Ce dernier se pétrifia sur son tabouret, les yeux grands ouverts. Son cerveau n'assimila pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Seuls ces sens fonctionnaient. Il sentait la douce pression de la bouche de son frère sur la sienne. Il goutait à la texture de ces lèvres pulpeuses surplombant les siennes. Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de les embrasser une par une, mais il était bien trop médusé par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ses mains ne bougèrent pas d'un poil n'osant atterrir sur le dos dénudé et trempé de son cadet. Une tenue qui rendait l'ambiance beaucoup plus érotique qu'elle ne devrait être.

Les lèvres du cadet le délaissèrent un instant pour retrouver souffle, mais elles semblaient trop impatientes pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un instant de pause. Jaejoong tendit une main câline vers la nuque de son frère pour qu'il se rapproche de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Yunho était totalement assommé par l'acte de son cadet. Il ne pouvait même pas le repousser s'il le voulait. Non. En fait, il était totalement contrôlé, dompté par ces lèvres précieuses. Il ne ressentait que leur mouvement sur les siennes et savoura leur goût unique.

C'était contre lui. Son corps obéissait automatiquement.

Il suivit timidement son frère et cette réaction souligna un sourire sur les lèvres de Jaejoong.

Son Hyung le voulait autant que lui.

Se goûter de cette façon.

Leur premier vrai baiser était langoureux et terriblement long dans leurs gestes. Jaejoong s'empara de sa lèvre supérieure puis de celle du bas tandis que Yunho recopiait ces mêmes déplacements. Le cadet était le plus entreprenant des deux. Ce dernier cachait pourtant sa petite déception. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Yunho qui l'embrasse en premier, lui qui prenne les rênes du baiser et qu'il lui apprenne sa façon d'aimer avec la bouche. Il savait que Yunho ne lui dévoilait pas tout de sa personnalité et de ses plus profonds désirs. Jaejoong avait tellement hâte de découvrir ce Yunho-là. Il savait qu'il avait tant à apprendre de son frère.

L'aîné brûlait de l'intérieur tellement il était délicieux de déguster la bouche de son frère, de le découvrir de manière intime. Son cœur s'affolait lorsqu'il sentit le bout de sa langue qui s'échappait entre leurs lèvres.

C'était trop.

Trop bon.

Pourquoi avec son frère ?

Il entendait son frère respirer difficilement redoublant son excitation et ce dernier quitta pour de bon cette fois-ci sa bouche.

Yunho ne savait comment expliquer cette séparation buccale. L'oxygène qu'il inspirait ne lui suffisait pas pour l'apaiser. Une boule en lui naissait dans ces entrailles et lui fit mal.

Il était en manque.

Mais de quoi exactement ?

En se pinçant les lèvres, Jaejoong s'autorisa un premier échange visuel avec Yunho dissimulant son embarras pour l'avoir embrassé sans sa permission.

**\- Je t'ai eu,** lança-t-il dans un ton faiblement taquin suivant d'un petit sourire au coin.

Jaejoong retomba dans la baignoire, les joues rosies se remémorant déjà le baiser partagé avec son frère. Il laissa un Yunho encore plus tétanisé que jamais. Paumé. Perdu. Envoyé dans un autre monde. Une autre dimension.

**\- Hé ?** S'ébahit Yunho la voix cassée.

Perdant l'équilibre sur son tabouret, Yunho tomba, les fesses au sol surprenant Jaejoong qui avait peur que son frère ne se soit fait mal.

**\- Hyung !** S'écria Jaejoong alarmé par son état. **Ça va ?!**

Yunho était encore trop à l'ouest pour sentir la moindre douleur à son postérieur. Il s'appuya sur ces avant-bras pour se relever et tenta de retrouver ses pieds sur la terre ferme. Parce que son esprit s'amusait encore à tourner en boucle la sensation des lèvres de son frère sur les siennes et pire, sa méditation allait de plus en plus loin.

Surtout avec un Jaejoong nu dans la mousse.

**\- Hyung** , appela doucement le cadet en cherchant ces prunelles.

Yunho tomba sur son regard pénétrant et compris enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je t'ai eu ».

Quelle enflure.

On aurait dit que Jaejoong savait exactement quelles étaient ses faiblesses. Il n'était pas question qu'il en joue ou qu'il en tire profit.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ...,** lança Yunho en voulant le gronder, mais la tournure de sa voix perdit de sa crédibilité.

**\- Je t'ai surpris ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un mélange d'anxiété, mais aussi de taquinerie. **J'aime bien t'embrasser Hyung ...,** avoua-t-il dans une petite voix. **On pourra recommencer ?**

Yunho déglutit dans sa gorge et se mit à tousser bruyamment n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Jaejoong ricanait de sa surprise, mais il espérait intérieurement que Yunho ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Sérieusement ?

Recommencer ?

Yunho ignorait s'il en était capable.

Ou inversement, s'il parviendrait à se retenir.

~  


Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une atmosphère électrisante entre les deux frères. Jaejoong n'avait cessé de jouer du regard avec son aîné et de lui mimer des smacks avec sa bouche. Il lui dessinait des cœurs de toutes les façons avec ces mains et ces doigts dans le style romantique abruti.

Il était imprudent devant les parents.

Et complètement stupide.

Ça l'amusait en plus.

Contrairement à Yunho.

Le cadet n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer durant le repas sous le regard incompréhensif de leur parent. Yunho avait sérieusement peur qu'il découvre la nature interdite de leur relation. Et ça l'angoissait jusqu'à ce que son cœur se serre douloureusement.

Jaejoong avait fini par arrêter ses gamineries en discernant l'expression sombre et irritée de son frère. Il se mordit coupablement la lèvre en voyant qu'il en avait trop fait. Mais il était heureux, tellement heureux de partager ce sentiment avec son frère. De l'aimer enfin tel qu'il le voulait. D'être avec lui. Dans ses bras. Jaejoong n'avait jamais rien souhaité de mieux. Il avait l'impression que Yunho était sa définition du bonheur et il avait mis des années à comprendre cela.

Ce qui rendait le cadet triste aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait partager ce bonheur qu'avec Yunho.

Parce qu'aimer un frère était interdit.

Et aux yeux du monde, ce n'était pas naturel.

**\- Je monte me coucher,** déclara Yunho en se levant de table. **J'ai du travail à terminer.**

**\- Ne te couche pas trop tard, Yunho** , conseilla la mère.

**\- Bonne nuit ...**

Jaejoong regarda tristement son frère partir, sans ce que dernier ne lui adresse un regard. Ça, c'était bien le signe qui disait « Ne viens surtout pas me parler ! ». Sauf que quand on interdisait quelque chose à Jaejoong, il voulait faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on lui dictait. C'était plus fort que lui. Depuis ce baiser échangé cet après-midi avec son frère, il voulait retrouver cette proximité.

Il attendit le temps du dessert et d'un petit moment devant la télé avant de monter à son tour se coucher. Jaejoong se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère avant de pénétrer dans la sienne. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de dormir avant un moment tendre avec lui. Juste un moment, une minute d'attention. Il était capricieux, mais il ne voulait pas lui demander tant non plus.

Mais il en avait besoin.

Savoir qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées.

Placé devant sa porte, Jaejoong toqua de quelques coups contre le bois demandant son autorisation.

**\- Hyung,** appela-t-il. **Je peux entrer ?**

Aucune réponse.

**\- Hyung !**

Toujours le silence.

Et Jaejoong était de nature impatiente.

Il soupira.

**\- Bon, je rentre alors !**

Sans sa permission, il baissa la poignée de sa porte et pénétra pieds nus dans sa chambre. Il ferma derrière lui en cherchant son frère du regard dans la pièce. Aucune lampe de chevet n'était allumée. Il faisait sombre, mais Jaejoong pouvait quand même discerner une boule humaine sous les couvertures du lit. Il s'approcha rapidement du plumard, les mains sur les hanches. Le grand-frère ne dormait certainement pas. Sa posture était trop immobile dans cette position.

**\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas,** remarqua Jaejoong l'air agacé. **Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je rentrerais dans ton lit et tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne m'en as pas empêché.**

Face aux provocations de son petit-frère, Yunho abaissa les couvertures et révéla sa cachette sous le sourire victorieux de Jaejoong.

**\- Je t'ai dit quelque chose tout à l'heure non ?** Rappela Yunho dans ton un peu sombre.

**\- Hein ?** S'exclama Jaejoong dans l'incompréhension.

**\- Pas ce soir.**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de leur précédente conversation.

Il fut soudainement pris de panique.

Non.

Jaejoong ne voulais pas.

**\- Hyung ...,** supplia Jaejoong dans une expression de détresse.

**\- Vas dans ta chambre, s'il te plait,** sollicita Yunho ignorant toujours le regard de son frère.

**\- Hyung, je t'en prie ...**

Pris par les émotions et touché par le refus de son frère, Jaejoong se jeta soudainement sur le lit en se positionnant au-dessus de son frère pour se retrouver en face de lui.

**\- Jaejoong, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** S'affola Yunho en relevant le haut de son corps du matelas.

Le cadet attrapa le visage hébété de son frère dans ses mains pour le forcer à avoir son attention. Il détestait lorsque son frère l'ignorait. Il détestait tout simplement cette sensation de ne pas exister. Yunho attrapa rapidement ces avant-bras n'étant pas suffisamment prêts à recevoir plus de contact de sa part. Sa prise était ferme, mais Jaejoong ne se laissa pas abattre.

**\- Arrête ça Jaejoong !** Prévint Yunho ne voulant monter le son de sa voix pour être le plus discret possible dans la maison.

**\- Hyung, je t'en prie ! Écoute-moi au moins !** Insista Jaejoong en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**\- On en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure non ? Laisse-moi du temps ...**

**\- Hyung, je te demande juste ...** , répliqua instantanément Jaejoong. **Je veux pas t'encombrer ... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi ... Seulement, je veux te demander juste une chose. Juste avant de m'endormir Hyung. Je te demande seulement de m'accorder un instant avec toi ... Être dans tes bras ou ce que tu veux ... Mais une attention de ta part.**

Yunho ne cherchait plus à le repousser, attentif à ces aveux que Jaejoong semblait avoir gardés au fond de son cœur.

**\- Je dors mal en ce moment, j'aime pas dormir seul et ce n'est qu'en ta présence que je vais mieux.**

**\- Jaejoong, ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plait ...**

**\- Je te demande pas qu'on dorme ensemble, mais juste une minute Hyung ...**

Yunho pouvait lire son chagrin dans ses yeux et s'en était que pénible. Il serra davantage ses doigts autour des bras de Jaejoong oubliant qu'il pouvait lui faire mal.

**\- Jaejoong ...,** souffla douloureusement l'aîné, les paupières baissées. **Je ne peux pas ... Pas ce soir ...**

Le cadet était heurté par son nouveau refus et un peu plus prononcé.

**\- C'est ça ta réponse ... Après t'avoir tout déballé ...,** lança froidement le jeune frère dans une voix brisée.

Jaejoong s'échappa brutalement des prises de son frère et se retira du lit, blessé. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas claqué la porte pour attiser les soupçons des parents sous le soulagement de Yunho. Mais il n'était pas moins déboussolé par cette confrontation.

Il savait.

Il savait que son frère allait aussi mal que lui.

Et il le repoussait.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon dont il devait se conduire. Il se plantait royalement après tout ce qu'il avait promis à Jaejoong.

Yunho se sentait malade.

Mentalement.

Les mains au front, assis sur son lit, le grand-frère ne savait plus comment avancer dans cette relation. Tout allait trop vite. Tout était interdit.

Son cœur allait lâcher.

Il n'allait plus supporter cette situation encore longtemps.

Avancer ou reculer. À chaque fois, l'ainé changeait d'avis en présence de son frère et c'était lui qui souffrait le plus de sa conduite. Jaejoong avait besoin de lui et il en était autant pour Yunho. Cependant, il avait une trouille monstrueuse. Bordel, il aimait son frère. Il y avait un problème quand même. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette petite voix lui torturait horriblement la tête. Elle répétait que c'était mal, qu'il avait un problème, qu'il faisait souffrir son frère et toutes sortes de propos pouvant le repousser. Mais il y avait cette autre voix qui le menait jusqu'à Jaejoong. Et cette voix-là était chaleureuse, attrayante et lui demandait simplement d'écouter son cœur.

Le combat qu'il menait était insoutenable. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

La bonne décision.

Deux chemins s'offraient à lui, mais ils étaient tout aussi nuisibles et risquaient de le rendre malheureux.

Mais ...

Une vie sans Jaejoong.

Est-ce que Yunho pouvait se le permettre ?

~ 

Depuis quelque temps, Jaejoong détestait cette partie de la journée. La nuit tombée, allongé sur son lit, le cadet devait fermer les yeux et rejoindre le pays des rêves. C'était loin d'être le cas. Il dormait mal ces jours-ci. Il se réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit dans un état exténué. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de cauchemars. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il vivait dans son sommeil. C'était inexplicable. Dorénavant, il angoissait à la simple idée d'aller se coucher. Ses sursauts étaient incontrôlables. Il était trempé de sueur, brulant au visage, et sa respiration faible. Cette situation n'était pas arrivée par hasard et Jaejoong était bien conscient que sa relation avec son frère y contribuait. Il angoissait de cet amour interdit même si Jaejoong s'était toujours raisonné à suivre ces sentiments. La raison et le monde dans lequel il vivait l'obligeaient à ouvrir les yeux. Jaejoong refusait pourtant de se plier à ses règles.  
  
  
Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre Yunho et lui. Quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Et il ne voulait pas perdre ce lien. C'était bien trop précieux, bien trop unique et c'était si fragile à protéger.  
  
  
Son frère et lui étaient totalement déboussolés.  
  
  
Il comprenait les sentiments de l'ainé tout comme ses rejets. Mais, Jaejoong avait terriblement besoin de lui. Il ne supporterait pas revivre une nuit ainsi. Jaejoong était épuisé. Il voulait absolument sentir sa présence. Il respirerait mieux. Définitivement. Comment Yunho arrivait-il à lui faire cela ? Comment pouvait-il lui procurer un tel effet de bien-être ? C'était juste incroyable à admettre. C'était comme si son frère exerçait un pouvoir sur lui et qu'il était le seul à en bénéficier. Le seul qui pouvait le contrôler autant son âme que son corps.  
  
  
Jaejoong obéissait.  
  
  
Dans son sommeil, Jaejoong était plongé dans cette réflexion à analyser chaque détail, chaque événement de la journée, à chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Les mêmes questions se répétaient dans son esprit et cela lui semblait interminable. Cette persécution le mettait dans un état de panique. Il n'avait aucune réponse sous la main. Rien qui ne pourrait le rassurer.  
  
  
Il tomba encore dans le vide et Jaejoong s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux tissus de son coussin.  
  
  
 **\- Non ...,** souffla douloureusement Jaejoong.  
  
  
Le cadet agita la tête de tous les côtés tentant de trouver une sortie de secours. Sa cage thoracique se gonflait et se dégonflait rapidement. Ses jambes étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son corps entier était tendu face à cette bataille qu'il menait dans son coma.  
  
  
Jaejoong était tellement immergé dans son sommeil qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre se fermer à double tour.  
  
  
Il était minuit passé et Yunho avait encore du mal à croire son choix. Il se tenait là, dans la chambre de son frère, le dos collé contre le bois de la porte.  
  
  
Rejoindre son frère avait été une décision difficile à prendre. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était là.  
  
  
Mais ses interrogations s'envolèrent lorsqu'il observa la silhouette de son petit-frère dans son lit. Le visage de Yunho était marqué par l'inquiétude en découvrant le sommeil agité de son frère. Il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il discerne clairement les traits de son visage. Yunho ressentit le besoin immédiat de s'approcher du cadet pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait plus cette boule au ventre à l'idée de rencontrer Jaejoong, seul sa condition présente importait.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong-ah ?** Appela doucement l'aîné en se dirigeant vers le lit.  
  
  
Il vit que son frère respirait courtement comme s'il était en manque d'oxygène. Le regard alarmé, il s'agenouilla près de lui et étudia son visage empli de sueur dont les gouttes salées tombaient jusqu'à son cou.  
  
  
Naturellement, Yunho plaqua ses mains contre ses joues, le visage proche du sien et écouta Jaejoong murmurer des paroles incohérentes. Le cadet semblait être dans l'urgence, demandant de l'aide. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Yunho était prise à dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces nuits étaient aussi remuantes. Il avait intérieurement cru que Jaejoong exagérait dans ces mots, mais c'était plus sérieux qu'il ne le croyait. Ça faisait mal à l'aîné de voir son jeune frère dans cet état. Il semblait souffrir, comme si Jaejoong n'en avait pas eu assez.  
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ! Jaejoong-ah ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !** Répéta Yunho en tapant sur ces joues.  
  
  
Il continua ses gestes quitte à taper plus fortement sur sa peau. Jaejoong avait terriblement du mal à quitter l'autre monde. Yunho n'avait pas envie qu'il se laisse tomber dans cette autre dimension chaque nuit. Il aurait dû être là. Yunho devait être auprès de lui. Il ne devait pas ignorer l'appel à l'aide de son frère.  
  
  
 _« Je dors mal en ce moment, j'aime pas dormir seul et ce n'est qu'en ta présence que je vais mieux. »_  
 _  
_  
Quel con. Mais quel con ...  
  
  
Yunho n'abandonna pas. Il l'appela continuellement et agita son épaule en lui ordonnant de se réveiller. Il n'oublia pas de lui dire qu'il était là. Il fallait que Jaejoong entende sa voix.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong, je t'en prie ! Je suis là ! Réveille-toi ! C'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar !**  
  
  
La tête du cadet alla de gauche à droite de plus en plus rapidement, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Yunho avait l'impression qu'il s'étouffait et cette image lui serra le cœur. Il s'installa brusquement sur le matelas à côté de lui et surplomba le corps de son frère espérant secrètement que Jaejoong perçoive sa présence.  
  
  
Puis brusquement, Jaejoong sortit en sursaut de son sommeil dans un cri étouffé tout en courbant son dos. Il hyperventila, les yeux écarquillés face à cet éveil brutal.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Je suis là, d'accord ?** Rassura instantanément le grand-frère gardant toujours sur ces mains sur ces joues.  
  
  
 **-H-Hy ... Hyung ...,** lança difficilement Jaejoong qui avait du mal à réguler son souffle.  
  
  
Yunho lui releva quelques mèches de son front dans des caresses réconfortantes.  
  
  
 **\- Respire ...** , conseilla Yunho en ancrant son regard dans celui de son frère. **Respire. Ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong était encore un peu sonné et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était avec lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit là, près de lui. Le simple fait de plonger dans le regard de son frère le détendait. L'effet était indomptable. Seul Yunho avait ce pouvoir.  
  
  
Le cadet inspirait et expirait de plus en plus lentement. Il était en train de se calmer sous les yeux attentifs de Yunho qui coiffait sans arrêt sa tête d'une main. Les deux frères n'avaient pas rompu le lien visuel. C'était comme si Jaejoong se rechargeait, attiré par ses prunelles ambrées.  
  
  
 **\- Ça va mieux ?** Chuchota Yunho.  
  
  
 **\- Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans le même ton.  
  
  
Le plus jeune des frères prenait en compte la situation. Il était tard et Yunho était venu le voir dans son lit alors qu'il lui avait fermement dicté de faire chambre à part ce soir. À quoi il jouait ?  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt Jaejoong ?** Répliqua aussitôt Yunho en changeant de sujet. **Je ne pensais pas que tu serais dans un tel état ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si un jour Eomma te retrouve comme ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Arrête de t'inquiéter,** se braqua Jaejoong en baissant le regard. **C'est rien ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Comment tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète après t'avoir vu ainsi ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je t'avais prévenu Hyung,** se défendit le grand-frère en relevant la tête du coussin.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait diminué la distance entre eux afin de défier son frère du regard même si l'obscurité leur privait du sens de leur vue.  
  
  
 **\- Alors, dis-moi ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il à nouveau dans un ton pesant.  
  
  
Jaejoong reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et contempla son frère au dessus de lui. Yunho, lui, inspira abondamment par le nez ne sachant quoi répondre. Il refusa de pénétrer dans les yeux de son cadet qui avait soudainement pris une lueur étrange .  
  
  
Les mains du jeune frère passèrent autour de sa nuque faisant frissonner l'aîné au passage.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ...** , appela suavement le cadet.  
  
  
 **\- Ne parle pas ...** , ordonna l'aîné dans un ton dangereux.  
  
  
Les paroles du grand-frère figèrent un instant le cadet, mais Jaejoong savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Malgré toute l'imagination qu'il pouvait avoir, le cadet ne pensait à rien à ce moment précis. Il tremblait un peu et craignait légèrement ses prochains actes, mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles dominait tout le reste.  
  
  
Jaejoong arrivait à sentir petit à petit le souffle de son frère sur ces lèvres et son organe vital battit à mille allures. Puis, leurs nez se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent l'un à l'autre. Face à ce trop-plein d'émotion, Jaejoong n'était plus en condition pour penser raisonnablement. Il était fatigué et demandait affection.  
  
  
Son grand-frère était tellement proche de lui et une des mains du cadet attachées à son cou, atteignit sa joue pour l'encourager. Il sentait du bout de ces doigts combien Yunho était tendu et la façon dont il combattait durement avec son plus profond désir. Jaejoong voulait qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il laisse son corps agir. Leurs anatomies se réclamaient l'une envers l'autre.  
  
  
Ses lèvres familières effleurèrent les siennes, mais Jaejoong s'interdisait de faire le premier pas. Il voulait que ce soit Yunho qui décide cette fois. Cela confirmerait tellement de choses.  
  
  
Les secondes passaient, puis une minute. Jaejoong ne tenait plus. Il serra sa prise de la nuque de son frère et son autre main glissa dans ses cheveux.  
  
  
Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler et exprimer sa détresse, mais Yunho enferma sa bouche d'un seul coup arrachant à Jaejoong un petit son de surprise. Yunho mouva ses lèvres contre les siennes presque maladroitement. Jaejoong sentit qu'il était mal à l'aise après l'avoir testé sur ces actions. Il décida de l'aider et s'empara de la lèvre supérieure de son frère. Ce geste fit soupirer Yunho d'excitation. Après s'être retenu de toute ces forces, il se laissa aller en Jaejoong pour la première fois. Il laissa son intime convoitise prendre les commandes.  
  
  
Les deux frères s'embrassaient avec plus d'assurance confirmant leur union. C'était pour de vrai cette fois. Jaejoong ne pourrait jamais oublier ce moment. Ce baiser avec son frère était juste invraisemblable. Il ne voulait rien oublier jusqu'à ces moindres mouvements, son goût, son odeur, le rythme de sa respiration. Et plus. Jaejoong voulait plus maintenant. En inclinant la tête, il demanda accès à sa bouche en poussant sa langue entre ses lippes. Le cadet devint plus pressé, plus désireux. Il voulait absolument tout connaître de son frère. Il couina faiblement exprimant son envie désespérée.  
  
  
Yunho avait longuement hésité même s'il était devenu accro à la saveur de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Il était certain qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait déjà trop fait. À quoi bon ? Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il était déjà dans le péché. Contrôler par son envie, l'ainé approfondit l'échange et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son frère pour réclamer sa jumelle. Il commençait à respirer bruyamment prenant plaisir à ce baiser langoureux. Leurs langues humides tournoyaient entre elles provoquant une plainte pour Jaejoong qui n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi affriolant. Son corps changea de température tout comme celui de son frère qui s'était autorisé à se coller contre lui. La pression n'était pas énorme, mais cela suffisait à Jaejoong pour avoir une érection. Il laissa aller balader ses mains sur son dos et s'accrocher à son tee-shirt blanc moulant. Il pouvait sentir à travers le tissu la peau de Yunho bruler. Savoir son frère dans le même état que lui l'enthousiasmait vivement. Il souriait de bonheur sous les baisers de son frère. Il émit des feulements tel un chat satisfait par son mâle et ces petits sons accentuèrent la cadence de leur échange. L'ainé aimait savoir que c'était lui qui provoquait de tels beuglements de la part de Jaejoong. Il l'aimait savoir sous son contrôle. Il aimait l'effet qu'il prodiguait à Jaejoong.  
  
  
Face à ces sensations si intenses, si profondes, Yunho brisa brusquement le contact.  
  
  
 **\- Mon dieu ...** , souffla Yunho en respirant dans l'affolement.  
  
  
Jaejoong respirait à pleine vitesse ne se remettant pas de cette union buccale. Yunho colla son front au sien tout en caressant du pouce la joue empourprée de son petit-frère.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ...**  
  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il embrassait de la manière la plus passionnelle son propre frère, son sang.  
  
  
Et c'était diablement bon.  
  
  
Il était vraiment dans un sale état.  
  
  
Jaejoong passa cette fois ses mains sous son tee-shirt tâtant librement cette peau dont il avait un jour secrètement touché. Il câlina son frère et chercha un peu à le soudoyer pour qu'il n'écoute que ses besoins prédominants.  
  
  
C'était trop bon pour arrêter.  
  
  
 **\- Encore Hyung ...** , supplia le cadet.  
  
  
Yunho pénétra dans son regard envoûtant, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux reflétaient eux-mêmes un désir ardent pour son frère et ses traits étaient détendus par le plaisir.  
  
  
 **\- Encore ... S'il-te-plait ...**  
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait pas refuser. Cette offrande le comblait tout autant.  
  
  
Il tomba dans le piège de son frère même s'il le voulait autant que lui. Il retrouva ses lèvres qui lui appartenaient désormais tout en liant leur bras l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte chaleureuse.  
  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, tout au long de la nuit ne cessant jamais de se toucher.  
  
  
  
Une fois qu'il avait goûté, Yunho ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.  
  


~

Ce n'était pas allé plus loin que des câlins et des baisers sur la bouche. Yunho et Jaejoong avaient su être raisonnables sur ce point. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de franchir le cap. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas la trouille de cette histoire. C'était déjà tellement difficile pour eux d'admettre qu'ils s'aimaient alors aller plus loin était une étape encore plus laborieuse. Et c'était même compliqué à imaginer.  
  
  
À 7 heures du matin, Yunho avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Ses iris étaient fixés sur une image attendrissante d'un petit frère aux traits apaisés. Sa présence y était pour beaucoup et Yunho ne le comprenait que maintenant. Il avait besoin de l'un et l'autre. Ce qu'il voulait dire, physiquement. C'était dingue tout de même. Il n'y avait pas d'explication à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils les avaient amenés à se désirer comme Adam et Ève ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi était-ce rare et interdit aux gens d'aimer son frère ou quelqu'un du même sang ? Yunho ne voulait pas de reposer sur ses débats philosophiques et les normes naturelles. Il était déjà terrifié par ces interrogations et ne plus méditer sur le sujet lui faisait un grand bien, surtout quand il suivait son cœur. Jaejoong semblait avoir compris cela avant lui. Mais il n'y avait vraiment qu'à deux qu'il pouvait être « heureux ».  
  
  
Le terme ne lui semblait pas vraiment exact.  
  
  
L'alarme du portable de son frère se déclencha et Yunho attendit enfin une première réaction de son frère. Sauf que ce dernier n'avait pas émis un moindre geste.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong-ah ?** Appela Yunho en lui caressant la joue pour un réveil en douceur. **Lève-toi !**  
  
  
Jaejoong paraissait être totalement assoupi. Il était pire qu'un loir.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ?**  
  
  
 **\- Laisse-moi encore 10 minutes ...,** marmonna le cadet les paupières toujours closes.  
  
  
Yunho se redressa subitement.  
  
  
 **\- Tu étais réveillé ?!**  
  
  
 **\- Hum ... J'aime le fait que tu me regardes et que tu me câlines un peu ...**  
  
  
Sournois.  
  
  
 **\- Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça,** répliqua Yunho embarrassé par ce genre de phrase. **Allez, lève-toi maintenant !** Intima-t-il d'une manière plus ferme.  
  
  
Face à ce changement d'ambiance, Jaejoong se résolut à ouvrir les yeux et retenir son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Noooon ~,** gémit-il tel un enfant en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son frère.  
  
  
Il tint son ainé les bras autour de la taille forçant son grand-frère à soupirer d'exaspération. Jaejoong avait trop de ruse en poche. Yunho en avait marre de se faire berner. Il était malheureusement bien trop sensible en face de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- T'as cours ! J'ai pas envie que t'aies des problèmes encore ! Lève-toi !**  
  
  
Refusant de le relâcher, Jaejoong se crispa soudainement face à des doigts chatouilleux aux bords des côtes. Jaejoong broncha en pouffant perceptible à ce genre de cajoleries.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung, ne fais pas ça !** Implora Jaejoong en essayant de rester toujours aussi proche du corps de l'aîné.  
  
  
 **\- T'as intérêt de m'écouter alors !** Prévint-il dans un regard amusant face aux sourires de son cadet.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne t'écouterais que si j'ai mon bisou ...,** demanda-t-il dans une voix enfantine.  
  
  
Yunho se figea face à la proposition. Mais son air adorable l'emportait sur lui.  
  
  
 **\- T'es chiant !**  
  
  
Jaejoong lui discerna son sourire coquin comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour taquiner son frère.  
  
  
Les deux frères diminuèrent la distance qui les séparait pour rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un bisou matinal et doux. Plus espiègle que l'autre, Jaejoong mordilla sa lèvre pour embêter son frère en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait encore envie de rester avec lui dans ce lit.  
  
  
 **\- Arrête Jaejoong !** Rigola Yunho qui s'amusait autant de la situation.  
  
  
Ils lièrent leur bouche cette fois avec un peu plus de pression. Il acceptait enfin leur relation et tout ce qui entraînait derrière eux. Les deux frères savaient qu'il était important de rester unis et de franchir les barrières à deux.  
  
  
Les mains liées.  
  
  
Il affronterait les difficultés.  
  
  
Ensemble.  
  
  
Yunho profita un instant du moment pour gouter encore un peu les lèvres de son frère. Leur embrassade n'avait rien de mal. Tout n'était qu'amour et tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait leur reprocher ?  
  
  
 **\- Yunho !**  
  
  
Les frères s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils se regardaient, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.  
  
  
Leurs cœurs s'étaient arrêtés de battre.  
  
  
 **\- Yunho, où es-tu ?**  
  
  
Eomma.  
  
  
Yunho pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de son frère. Pris en flagrant délit. Il n'était pas question que tout se termine maintenant.  
  
  
Ils venaient à peine de s'accepter l'un à l'autre.  
  
  
 **\- Ne bouge pas !** Pria le grand frère en le levant rapidement du lit.  
  
  
Tout en maîtrisant sa panique, Yunho s'approcha de la porte de chambre pour faire face à leur mère sous le regard stressé du jeune frère.  
  
  
Yunho lui envoya un regard rassurant avant de lui prononcer ces derniers mots.  
  
  
 **\- T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.**  
  
  
Jaejoong l'observa sortir de sa chambre, l'expression inquiète. Quel idiot. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce genre de scène. Et si un jour leur parent venait à les découvrir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Quelles seraient leurs réactions ?  
  
  
 **\- Eomma ?** Appela Yunho en refermant la porte derrière lui. **Tu me cherches ?**  
  
  
 **\- Ah, Yunho ! Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de ton frère ?** Demanda-t-elle dans un ton soupçonneux.  
  
  
La question qui tue.  
  
  
Son regard suspicieux faisait trembler tous les membres de l'aîné dans la crainte d'être découvert.  
  
  
La sensation était horrible et Yunho était à deux doigts de suffoquer.  
  
  
 **\- Oh ...** , tenta-t-il en forçant sa voix à ne pas se briser. **Je suis allé voir si Jaejoong se sentait mieux ! Hier, il avait un peu de fièvre et je me demandais s'il était en état d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Mais ça va mieux,** tranquillisa Yunho face à la mine tracassée de sa mère. **J'ai vérifié et il pourra aller en cours.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu m'as fait peur !** Lança la mère, une main sur sa poitrine.  
  
  
 _« À quoi tu pouvais bien penser, Eomma ? Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien imaginer ? »_  
 _  
_  
 **\- Je te remercie de prendre soin de ton frère ! Je me fais tellement de souci pour lui !** Remercia-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.  
  
  
 **\- C-C'est normal,** répliqua-t-il maladroitement tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.  
  
  
 **\- Dis-lui de se dépêcher !** Conseilla la mère. **Il va rater son bus et être en retard sinon.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je m'en occupe !**  
  
  
Sa mère lui tourna le dos laissant enfin l'occasion à Yunho de respirer plus librement. Ses genoux manquaient de tomber au sol. Il avait l'impression de mourir de frustration. Seulement ce qui le blessa le plus, c'était de mentir à sa mère. Et pire encore, d'aimer son plus jeune fils.  
  
  
Est-ce que leur parent allait un jour connaitre la vérité ? C'était leur fils, non ? Il n'allait pas se douter de quelque chose ? Leur relation entre frères avait connu des hauts et des bas. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions non ?  
  
  
Et leur entourage ?  
  
  
Mon dieu ... Yunho ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si quelqu'un savait.  
  
  
Personne ne devait jamais savoir.  
  
  
Jamais.  
  
  
Personne.  



	14. Break free of theses mind games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3289199008-Chapitre-14-Break-free-of-theses-mind-games.html

~

Ce serait la chose la plus absurde qu'on lui aurait dite, si jamais quelqu'un lui prédisait qu'il aurait une relation incestueuse avec son frère. Quelques mois auparavant, l'aîné aurait jeté son poing à la figure à la personne qui lui balancerait des propos aussi invraisemblables.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui ...

Aujourd'hui ...

Il aimait son frère.

Et de même pour Jaejoong. Et pire, ils s'aimaient ensemble tout en cachant ce secret au monde entier.

C'était insensé. Yunho n'arrivait pas à croire où cette histoire l'avait mené. C'était un chemin dangereux. Très dangereux. Prohibé. Malgré tout, l'aîné prenait ce risque parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir Jaejoong. Il ne voulait pas que son frère soit loin de lui. Il avait mis tellement de temps à comprendre ce que signifiaient ces sentiments étranges pour son cadet. Il avait difficilement accepté d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité ne manquant pas d'avoir fait souffrir Jaejoong à côté. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Les yeux larmoyants de son frère, sa peine, sa douleur, Yunho refusait de revoir une telle expression sur son visage. Surtout lorsque c'était lui l'auteur de ce chagrin. Son rôle était de protéger son frère, mais il avait de nombreuses fois failli à cette tâche. Parce que sa raison l'emportait sur ce que souhaitait son cœur. Ce combat avait été terrible à mener pour l'aîné. Mais maintenant, et tout cela, grâce à l'affection que Jaejoong portait pour lui, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même plus longtemps.

Yunho avait fini par accepter cette attirance et cet amour étrange pour son frère.

Petit à petit.

La simple idée de perdre son frère l'effrayait et Yunho même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant peur. Cette crainte le domptait.

Tout comme son désir.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Encore plus périlleuse ...

Une nouvelle semaine s'entamait et les deux frères devait se résoudre à retomber dans ce quotidien où chacun serait séparé l'un de l'autre à des établissements distincts. Yunho avait encore dû motiver son frère pour aller en cours. Jaejoong lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il comptait sécher et assister aux cours avec son frère dans les amphithéâtres. Le cadet avait bien envie de voir à quoi cela ressemblait, mais c'était surtout une raison pour être avec son grand-frère en le taquinant ou espionner les autres étudiants qui auraient envie de le mater ou encore de le persécuter. Il en était hors de question pour Yunho. Le but était que les deux frères se fassent discrets et non pas qu'il affiche leur relation immorale devant un public. Cette proposition avait valu une jolie frappe derrière le crâne du cadet et Yunho usa dorénavant du chantage pour forcer son frère à aller au lycée. Une idée qui amusait le grand-frère en précisant qu'il serait privé de câlin le soir, de dormir dans son lit ou de bisou sur la bouche. Yunho se retint de rire face à l'expression choquée de son petit-frère qui se voyait interdire de ces moments tendres avec son aîné. Jaejoong avait fini par lui faire la tronche jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent le bus ensemble et s'être assis à côté.

Jaejoong n'avait pas pu résister de lui prendre la main et de la serrer contre la sienne. Il avait besoin d'un contact qui pouvait le rassurer et cela jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer s'il ne voyait pas son frère pendant au moins une heure, la preuve unique qu'il était légèrement piqué. Yunho faisait un peu plus d'effort dans ces gestes alors il serra fermement ses doigts contre sa main. Il savait ce que ces gestes signifiaient pour Jaejoong. Il avait compris que son frère avait besoin de le sentir avec lui. Qu'ils étaient ensemble. Les deux frères étaient maladroits avec les mots alors ils laissaient les gestes parler et cela faisait un bien immense.

Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient et se caressaient. Cela voulait dire tant de choses pour eux.

Pour la première fois, les deux frères se séparèrent chacun de leur côté avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce serait une erreur de dire qu'ils étaient heureux parce que ce bonheur-là n'allait jamais durer. Yunho appréciait néanmoins ce sentiment de bien-être et savoir qu'il était aimé par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

C'était suffisant.

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir gravir les montagnes et tout surmonter avec Jaejoong à ses côtés.

~ 

Yunho rentra un peu plus tard à la maison. Il avait passé du temps avec Changmin dans un pub pour boire une bière. Le goût de l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge avait manqué à Yunho qui s'était pourtant fait le serment d'arrêter de boire après avoir dépassé les limites de sa conduite. Un mauvais souvenir. Avec son frère exactement. Le soir où tout avait bousculé entre eux. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment nommer la faute à l'alcool pour avoir agi ainsi ? Pas exactement. Au fond, Yunho savait bien que sa relation avec son frère s'était détériorée bien avant cela. Est-ce que ça avait toujours été ambigu entre eux ?

Il gara sa voiture contre le trottoir de sa rue et constata que la nuit été déjà bien tombé. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de SMS de son frère qui avait pris l'habitude d'être possessif avec lui. Il s'attendait à quelque chose par exemple : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille-toi de rentrer ! Tu me manques ... ». Ce serait bien son genre, mais l'aîné ne reçut rien cette fois. Il rangea ses pensées de côté et sortit de son véhicule tout en le verrouillant et se dirigea vers la porte de son habitat.

Plus il avançait, plus les sons résonnaient dans la maison. L'aîné fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe et ralentit sa marche. Ça criait dans tous les sens. Le ton montait. Yunho reconnut la voix de son père, puis celle de Jaejoong. Ils étaient en train de se gueuler dessus sans savoir de quoi ils parlaient. C'était le genre de situation que Yunho voulait éviter. Il commença à angoisser et accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa porte et ouvrit à l'aide de ses clefs.

Sa soudaine présence dans le salon n'eut aucun effet pour les membres de la famille. Yunho se figea instantanément en assistant à cette scène horrible.

**\- Continue tes conneries Jaejoong et c'est à l'armée que je t'envoie,** menaça le père en défiant son fils du regard.

**\- Mais t'es un grand malade,** critiqua Jaejoong pour se défendre face aux paroles de son père. **Tu penses que t'as le droit de faire ça ? T'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! Je fais ce que je veux !**

**\- Ah ouais ? Je suis ton père, je te rappelle ! Tu me dois le respect ! Et ton comportement que ça soit au lycée ou à la maison commence vraiment à me mettre sur les nerfs ! Je n'accepterais pas une erreur de plus de ta part Jaejoong, tu entends ! C'est mon dernier avertissement !**

**\- T'as pas d'ordre à me donner !** Répliqua méchamment Jaejoong en jetant un regard noir à son père. **J'en ai rien en foutre de tes menaces ! Si c'est comme ça, je me casse d'ici !**

**\- Vas-y ! Tire-toi de la maison,** encouragea l'homme de la famille sous le ton de la provocation. **T'as aucun endroit où aller à ce que je sache !**

Oh non ...

Yunho n'appréciait pas du tout le ton de cette confrontation. Il manquait plus que ça. Que Jaejoong fugue ? Il ne le permettrait jamais.

Face aux paroles de son père, Jaejoong agita la tête en se mordant la lèvre meurtrie par ses avances.

**\- Putain !** Vociféra Jaejoong perdu dans ses émotions. **T'es vraiment qu'un ...**

Le cadet se retint.

**\- Vas-y ! Dis-le Jaejoong,** incita le père qui se demandait jusqu'où son fils pouvait aller.

Jaejoong serra les poings tout comme ses dents ne gérant plus son état irrité et la haine desservie contre son père. À ce moment précis, il le détestait plus que tout au monde. Il détestait l'endroit où il vivait. Il avait simplement marre de cette vie sans valeur et de ne pas être ce qu'il était vraiment.

Mais avant que Jaejoong puisse ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, il sentit une main agripper fermement son bras et la vision de son père fut très vite remplacée par le dos d'une personne familière.

**\- Yah !** S'imposa brusquement Yunho en se mettant entre son père et Jaejoong. **À quoi vous jouez ?!**

Le père plissa des yeux en voyant son fils s'interposer. N'appréciant pas cette action de la part du fils aîné, il pointa son doigt vers son fils d'un air accusateur.

**\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Yunho ! Il est temps que t'arrêtes de couver sans cesse ton frère !**

**\- Je ne le couve pas,** se défendit à son tour Yunho. **Je m'interpose Abuji parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de hurler pour discuter ni vous insulter l'un à l'autre ! C'est ridicule** , tenta-t-il de raisonner en espérant apaiser les tensions.

**\- C'est pas comme ça qu'il comprendra !** Répliqua le père toujours dans un ton froid.

**\- Yunho ...,** intervint soudainement la mère tout aussi affligée par la situation. **Jaejoong a encore des problèmes de discipline à l'école. Il a été convoqué au lycée et ne nous a rien dit, encore une fois,** expliqua-t-elle. **On a eu tellement honte, ton père et moi lorsqu'on a reçu le coup de fil du directeur en nous demandant pourquoi nous n'étions pas présent.**

**\- Vous rigolez ?** Lança soudainement Jaejoong presque répugné par ces propos. **Honte de quoi exactement ?**

Yunho tenta de barrer le passage à Jaejoong pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que les gens diront de nous ?** Continua la mère inquiète de la réputation de leur famille. **Je n'ai pas mal élevé mes enfants !**

Le sujet devenait de plus en plus sensible du point de vue de Yunho. Leur parent semblait touché par cet événement et leur réaction lui semblait toutefois exagérée. Leur fils n'était-il pas plus important que « leur réputation » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces mots ? Ce n'était pas dans leur mentalité.

**\- Vous me dégoûtez ...** , cracha mauvaisement Jaejoong.

**\- Jaejoong n'a pas mis le feu au lycée à ce que je sache,** s'exprima à son tour Yunho pour raisonner ses parents. **Il n'a pas non plus frappé ses professeurs, ni provoqué de bagarre. Ses résultats sont mauvais, c'est vrai, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il n'est pas dans son domaine !**

Jaejoong fixa son frère de dos, quelque peu surpris par les mots qu'ils employaient.

**\- T'es en train de le défendre ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Yunho !** S'écria le père.

**\- Abuji ! Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?! Jaejoong n'a pas fichu sa vie en l'air enfin !**

**\- Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire selon toi ?!**

**\- Il trouvera sa voie !** Insista Yunho en haussant le ton. M **ais ton fils n'est pas une loque comme t'essaies de le montrer !**

**\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Yunho !**

**\- On est désolé si on ne correspond pas aux critères des enfants que vous rêveriez d'avoir !**

**\- Yunho !** Appela à son tour la mère n'appréciant pas ces mots.

**\- Vous avez accepté que je travaille dans la photographie,** rappela Yunho. **Jaejoong n'a jamais osé le dire, mais il veut travailler dans la musique ! Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de comprendre un peu son univers ?**

**\- Bravo** , applaudit ironiquement le père. **Mon fils sera un drogué et un alcoolique !**

Un brusque instant de silence s'installa et Jaejoong perdit son sang-froid. Il jeta violemment un coup de pied sur une petite table basse du salon renversant quelques objets quotidiens, dont un pot en fleur, qui s'éclata au sol. Les claquements et le résonnement des débris figèrent les membres de la famille et les rendirent tous muets. Jaejoong était ivre de colère. Il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que ces parents, surtout si c'était pour les entendre l'insulter. Ses yeux étaient rouges affichant son accablement et sa tristesse. Il courra en direction des escaliers et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Yunho aurait voulu essayer de le retenir, mais il préféra le laisser se calmer. Il passa une main à son front souffrant d'une horrible migraine. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette discussion aurait pris une tournure aussi flagrante. Leur parent était de mauvaise humeur et leurs mots faisaient mal

.

**\- T'avais besoin de lui cracher ça à la figure, Abuji ?!**

Son père était dans le même état colérique que son fils cadet et souffla abondamment. La mère, elle, cachait son visage avec ces mains dissimulant sa peine.

**\- Comment tu peux dire ça à ton propre fils ?** S'écœura Yunho en confrontant son père du regard.

**\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Yunho !** Répliqua sèchement le père. **Jaejoong est en tort, tu entends ! Arrête de protéger ton frère !**

Yunho n'aimait vraiment pas cette dernière phrase. Qui était-il pour dire ça ? C'était son frère. Jaejoong lui appartenait. Il était le seul à le protéger de ceux qui lui feraient du mal. Cette soudaine possessivité envahissait son âme. Elle le canalisait. Yunho espérait que son père le comprenne malgré le lien de leur famille. C'était leur père justement. Mais Yunho était plus proche de Jaejoong que lui. Il voulait s'en vanter et le démontrer par une preuve, mais il n'avait rien sous les mains. Il se contenta seulement de lui envoyer un regard menaçant presque irrespectueux vis-à-vis de son géniteur.

**\- Faut vraiment que vous vous rappeliez des vraies valeurs de la famille ! Je ne vous reconnais pas !** Jeta subitement l'aîné en regardant son père et sa mère comme des inconnues.

Les parents étaient sans voix par les paroles de leur fils aîné et encore plus par ces prochains dires.

**\- C'est MON frère,** accentua Yunho semblant démontrer une certaine domination. **Je ne vous laisserais jamais lui faire du mal !**

Yunho s'enfuit à son tour du salon et monta lui aussi à l'étage laissant la maison dans une ambiance lourde. La belle vie de famille ne semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir à présent. Les conflits avec les plus âgés devenaient de plus en plus volcaniques et Yunho craignait vraiment que la relation avec ses parents se dégrade. Il avait déjà de son côté beaucoup de reproches à se faire.

Parce que c'était un crime d'aimer son frère.

~

Yunho toqua contre le bois de la porte, attendant une réponse de la part de son frère. Il avait hésité avant de prendre cette décision de venir le voir. Jaejoong avait besoin de s'isoler un moment de la réalité. C'était dans sa nature, seulement, Yunho ressentait la nécessité d'être auprès de lui, de le consoler. Il souhaitait faire disparaître toute trace de tristesse sur le visage de son frère. Le cadet avait été touché, violemment, en plein cœur. Yunho n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose se produise. Il était tellement déçu de l'attitude de ses parents. Même si Jaejoong avait ses torts, ses parents n'avaient pas le droit d'ignorer ses rêves. L'aîné, lui, voulait le soutenir sur ce chemin-là malgré les risques qu'il encourait. Il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong ait des regrets. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. C'était son choix, pas celui des autres. Yunho avait lui-même essayé de raisonner son frère concernant les études, mais en l'observant, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. On ne devait pas forcer les gens. Même par inquiétude ou par peur du futur, c'était à Jaejoong de décider.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ?** Appela doucement le grand-frère derrière la porte de sa chambre. **Je peux rentrer ?**  
  
  
L'aîné ne reçut aucune réponse et finit par s'alarmer. Il n'aimait pas savoir son frère se morfondre tout seul dans un coin. Il était là, lui. Yunho voulait le réconforter. Il n'aimait pas savoir son frère dans la douleur, ça le mettait hors de lui dorénavant. Les deux frères s'étaient rapprochés maintenant, leur lien était plus fort. Yunho voulait s'en servir et partager son chagrin avec lui. Il ne voulait plus que Jaejoong affronte les épreuves tout seul.  
  
  
Désespéré de ne pas recevoir un signe de vie du cadet, Yunho choisit d'ouvrir la porte sans son autorisation et pénétra dans la chambre. Son regard tomba directement sur la silhouette de son frère assis sur le siège de son bureau. L'aîné referma la porte derrière lui et analysa la posture de son cadet.  
  
Jaejoong portait un casque audio sur les oreilles et Yunho pouvait faiblement discerner la mélodie s'échapper à travers la pièce. Les genoux de son frère étaient remontés contre son torse recroquevillant tout son corps contre lui. Sa tête était baissée et quelques mèches brunes cachaient son visage. Cette vision serra le cœur du grand-frère et il rejoignit rapidement sa position. Prudemment, il s'approcha du cadet et déposa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. À ce simple contact, Yunho détermina à quel point il était tendu.  
  
  
 **\- Hé ...,** lança l'aîné pour avoir l'attention de son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était légèrement raidi et leva la tête en arrière pour tomber dans les yeux ambrés de son frère. Il souffla plus librement et enleva son casque de la tête.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong lui envoya un regard attristé, mais cacha sa faible joie, ravi que son frère lui ait rendu visite. Dans un petit sourire, Yunho s'empara d'un petit tabouret pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Jaejoong tourna son siège en face de lui et installa ses genoux entre les jambes de son grand frère. Dans un échange complice, Yunho emprunta ses deux mains pour les serrer dans les siennes espérant l'apaiser et lui démontrer sa présence. Jaejoong tenta de calmer les tambourinements de son cœur qui avait pris de l'allure face à ce moment étonnamment intime avec son aîné. Cette attention le toucha.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda maladroitement le grand-frère.  
  
Jaejoong baissa instantanément le regard sur leurs mains liées, incapable de fournir une réponse.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis désolé ... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pris une telle ampleur ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je les déteste Hyung** , cracha le cadet qui n'arrivait pas à canaliser sa colère. **Je les déteste ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hé, ne dis pas ça** , répliqua-t-il en tendant une main vers sa joue pour le câliner et ainsi le détendre. **Tu ne le penses pas Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
 **\- T'as vu comme ils m'ont traité ?** S'emballa Jaejoong brisé par cette dispute. **C'est horrible ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !**  
  
  
 **\- Je sais,** compatit Yunho qui tentait de tranquilliser son frère. Je leur ai dit. **En fait, je t'avoue que Appa et Eomma sont bizarres en ce moment ...,** remarqua-t-il. J **e ne sais pas si c'est une fausse impression, mais ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est pas une excuse ...** , rétorqua-t-il encore irrité.  
  
  
Yunho abdiqua ne voulant reparler du sujet qui fâche le cadet. Sa main quitta sa joue pour revenir vers celle de Jaejoong. Il avait envie que son petit frère lui sourie et souhaitait effacer cette expression peinée et enragée.  
  
  
 **\- T'avais pas besoin de me défendre, tu sais ...,** lança soudainement Jaejoong dans une voix plus douce.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ils étaient deux contre toi déjà,** expliqua Yunho en toute sincérité. **Puis, leurs paroles allaient vraiment trop loin ... Il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser en tant que parent. Puis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont beaucoup plus fermes avec toi contrairement à moi. Je ne trouve pas ça normal ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est gentil Hyung ...** , remercia timidement le cadet. **T'étais pas obligé ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong était sincèrement reconnaissant. Il était chamboulé pour les événements, mais encore plus par la conduite de son frère. Il garda ce mélange d'émotion pour lui, secrètement. Yunho faisait ces preuves. C'était ce que le cadet voulait. Être ensemble dans les moments sombres. Les mains nouées sans la moindre gêne.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es mon petit frère, je suis obligé de te protéger,** avoua Yunho dans un instinct condescendant.  
  
  
Jaejoong marqua une pause à ces propos et fronça déplaisamment les sourcils.  
  
  
 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?** Demanda Yunho avec crainte face à l'expression de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Arrête de dire ça !** S'écria le cadet dans un ton agacé et rompit le contact avec les mains de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu le sais ...,** répliqua Jaejoong le regard fuyant.  
  
  
 **\- Attend,** stoppa Yunho en méditant sur ces propos. **J'ai dit que t'étais mon frère ... Est-ce que c'est un mensonge ?**  
  
  
Un malaise s'installa entre eux et Yunho cerna rapidement d'où venait le reproche de son frère.  
 **  
**  
 **\- N-Non mais ...,** s'exclama Jaejoong en tremblant légèrement. **Mais Hyung ...**  
  
  
 _« Je n'aime pas qu'on soit qualifiés de frères, Hyung ... Nous deux, c'est bien plus que ça ... »_  
 _  
_  
Yunho semblait avoir lu en lui et comprit les pensées quelque peu excessives de son frère. Il chercha à nouveau ces mains, ne voulant plus se séparer d'elles. Il les joignit avec les siennes, paume contre paume. Yunho essaya d'attraper son regard pour encore une fois rassurer son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ... Tu peux pas ignorer qu'on soit du même sang tous les deux ...,** déclara difficilement Yunho. **Depuis gamin, on a toujours été proche, et ça, grâce à notre lien fraternel. Si n'y avait pas eu ça, ce lien entre nous ...On n'aurait jamais été ensemble ... De cette façon** , insinua Yunho en évoquant le côté interdit de leur relation. **Ça fait partie de nous ...**  
  
  
En s'exprimant, Yunho avait serré fortement ces doigts contre les siens. Il était difficile de prononcer de telles vérités pour l'aîné. Il avait fini par prendre conscience que cette relation était bien réelle. Même si ça semblait complètement absurde, le fait qu'ils soient frères et que leur enfance soit si précieuse et rare pour eux, était le facteur primaire de cette situation. Yunho ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ils étaient les seuls à franchir cette limite. D'où ça venait ? Est-ce que ça venait de leur éducation ? De leur caractère distinct ? De l'admiration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ? Est-ce que leur parent les avait élevés d'une façon différente des autres ? Étaient-ils si différents des autres frères et sœurs ?  
  
  
On ne pourra jamais le savoir.  
  
  
Mais ce sentiment qui allait bien au-delà des barrières fraternelles était bien présent.  
  
  
Et ça, Yunho ne pouvait plus y réfuter.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu ne peux pas ignorer qu'on soit frères Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong planta ces yeux dans ceux de son frère avec une lueur de défaite. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient plus simples entre l'ainé et lui. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la réalité ni regretter la relation qu'il partageait avec son frère. Yunho avait raison. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas autant l'un pour l'autre, les événements auraient pris une autre tournure. Imaginer que chacun construirait sa vie de son côté délaissant les liens familiaux, effrayait Jaejoong. Il ne voulait pas ce genre de vie sans que son frère soit à ces côtés. C'était impossible pour lui. Un Yunho qui quitterait la maison, se mariant et avoir des enfants.  
  
  
Sans lui.  
  
  
Visualiser ce genre de futur était tout simplement insupportable pour Jaejoong. C'était même égoïste de penser ainsi alors que le plus important était que son frère soit heureux.  
  
  
Jaejoong devait accepter.  
  
  
Ils étaient frères.  
  
  
Et pas autrement.  
  
  
 **\- Je sais ...** , finit par répondre le cadet dans une petite mine. **Pardon ...**  
  
  
Yunho ne voulait pas le réprimander, ni l'entendre dire pardon. Le désarroi de son frère était tout à fait compréhensible. Tout était tellement compliqué pour eux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez,** encouragea le grand-frère. **Oublions tout ça et repose-toi.**  
  
  
Yunho avait dans l'idée de laisser son frère dans la tranquillité, mais il sentit une main tirer sur son pull l'obligeant à ne pas bouger.  
  
  
 **\- Attend ...,** demanda Jaejoong qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seul ce soir.  
  
  
 **\- Hum ?** Interrogea Yunho.  
  
  
 **\- On a un concert samedi, tu te rappelles ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Déjà ?!** S'écria brusquement l'aîné qui avait légèrement oublié. **Ce samedi ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'avais oublié ?** S'offensa Jaejoong en fronçant des paupières face à la réaction de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Non,** se rattrapa l'aîné. **Je ne penserais pas que le temps défilerait aussi vite ... On va voir qui au fait ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu te fiches de moi ?!** S'énerva Jaejoong. **C'est toi qui as acheté les billets !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah oui, en effet ...,** finit par admettre le grand-frère, l'air idiot en essayant de faire travailler sa mémoire. **Gazotte ? C'est ça ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- The GazettE ! T'es vraiment un crétin,** insulta Jaejoong en croisant les bras, dépité par l'attitude de son frère.  
  
  
Yunho passa une main derrière son crâne en signe de regret.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Désolé** , lança-t-il en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.  
  
  
Jaejoong soupira exaspéré tout en jetant un regard noir à son frère. OK. Peut-être que le cadet écoutait un style particulier de musique, mais son frère pouvait montrer un minimum d'intérêt quand même.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Reste ici. Je vais te faire écouter !**  
  
  
Yunho n'allait pas refuser cette proposition et cela lui permettra d'avoir un avant-goût du concert. Jaejoong lui enfila le casque sur ces oreilles et chercha une playlist sur son ordinateur avec toutes les chansons du groupe. Yunho grimaça légèrement sur certaines mélodies tout en essayant de garder un sourire et hocha la tête en rythme pour montrer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Du moins, c'était uniquement pour ne pas vexer son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'était pas non plus dupe. Il appréciait que son frère fasse des efforts sur ces goûts musicaux en découvrant un peu plus son monde. Il rigolait silencieusement face aux mimiques de son frère. Ce dernier écarquillait les yeux de stupeur face à la voix cassée du chanteur et à la batterie d'un musicien du groupe qui tapaient dans tous les sens.  
  
  
Il avait hâte d'être à samedi.  
  
  
Ça risquait d'être marrant.

~ 

Le jeudi soir, Yunho et Jaejoong avaient pris la décision de sortir dans un bar de la ville avec chacun de leur camarade. Évidemment, Changmin était de la partie tout comme Junsu. Mais à la grande surprise des frères, leur cousin Yoochun fut invité par le meilleur ami de Jaejoong. Apparemment les choses entre Yoochun et Junsu devaient bien se passer, mais honnêtement, le cadet ne ressentait pas le besoin d'écouter les éléments croustillants entre ces deux-là. Même s'il n'était pas contre leur relation, c'était encore bizarre pour le petit-frère.  
  
  
Et c'était lui qui disait ça ... Lui qui commettait une relation incestueuse avec son frère. Il jura contre lui-même et son étroitesse d'esprit. Ou bien alors, il était trop possessif avec ceux qui lui appartenaient. En y réfléchissant, Junsu et lui sortaient moins souvent ensemble contrairement à leurs habitudes sans compter les cours au lycée. Pas qu'ils prenaient de la distance, loin de là. En vérité, Jaejoong faisait plus attention à son comportement que ce soit en cours ou en dehors de la maison. Il avait suffisamment provoqué d'ennuis et il était encore en conflit avec ces parents. Le cadet avait discuté de sa situation avec son meilleur ami et ce dernier s'était montré tout de suite compatissant. Jaejoong l'avait remercié, mais il devait s'avouer qu'au fond leurs conneries lui manquaient. Être un rebelle. Désobéir aux règles. S'amuser avec les autres. Faire des expériences. Le cadet avait dû mettre un bon coup de frein sur ces activités. Il fallait qu'il s'impose des limites puis maintenant il était avec son frère. Il ne voulait plus que Yunho soit blessé par ces agissements. C'était ce qui le motivait. Puis, il était tellement bien avec son aîné. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui dorénavant. Vu l'ambiance à la maison, Yunho s'était arrangé pour qu'ils restent plus longtemps en ville. Cette semaine, ils n'étaient rentrés qu'à l'heure du repas évitant autant que possible le contact avec leur géniteur. Et ça marchait au plus grand étonnement du grand-frère. Leur parent ne semblait pas essayer d'arranger la situation. Quel bel exemple d'adulte. Yunho était sidéré. Jaejoong, lui, semblait moins affecté par cette ignorance. Il était vraiment en guerre contre eux et parlait peu à son sujet. Cela attristait toutefois l'aîné qui se sentait impuissant pour améliorer les choses.   
  
  
Mais au moins, les deux frères étaient unis. L'idée de sortir ensemble était venue du grand-frère afin de retrouver un sourire véritable sur le visage de son cadet. Yunho savait que Jaejoong aimait les soirées et encore plus passer un moment avec ces potes du lycée. Bon, ils étaient peut-être dévergondés aux yeux de l'aîné vu le souvenir de l'anniversaire de son frère. Mais pour Jaejoong, Yunho ferait n'importe quoi à présent.   
  
  
Ils étaient une dizaine, installée autour d'une table ronde dans le bar. L'espace était tout en bois instaurant un univers pirate comme s'ils étaient sur un navire. Il y avait de la bonne musique en ambiance et l'endroit n'était pas encore peuplé de monde. C'était encore calme pour le plaisir de Yunho qui aimait un peu de tranquillité en soirée. Les étudiants en fac étaient peu nombreux comparé aux lycéens qu'ils avaient en face. Seulement un seul camarade avait pu se libérer pour les accompagner. Sans oublier Yoochun du même âge. Ils avaient peut-être que trois ans de différences avec les lycéens, mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants. Yunho se demandait s'il était aussi turbulent à sa période de lycée.   
  
  
Chacun avait commandé sa boisson. Bière, vodka, et verre de tequila habillaient toute la table. Jaejoong porta sa pinte à ses lèvres, le regard dirigé en direction de son meilleur ami et son cousin. Les signes étaient bien là. Ils se regardaient presque amoureusement avec cette lueur de désir qui disait bien qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Le cadet grimaça soudainement et il ne savait pas si ça venait d'eux ou plutôt du goût amer de sa bière. Pas que ça le gênait de voir deux hommes ensemble non, et d'ailleurs tout le monde autour de cette table paraissait être tolérant avec le sujet. Mais plutôt un semblant de jalousie. Il était assez envieux en regardant ces deux tourtereaux.   
  
  
Tout à coup, la main de Junsu s'enlaça à celle de son cousin. Cette image arracha un frisson désagréable à Jaejoong. Sous la table les mains sur ces genoux, il serra les poings comme si c'était pénible à regarder.   
  


_Pourquoi ... ?_

_  
_  
Les yeux noirs du cadet se focalisèrent sur son frère à son opposé qui discutait joyeusement avec Changmin et son autre ami.   
  


_Pourquoi je ne peux pas serrer la main de mon frère comme eux ?_

_  
_  
Jaejoong se perdit quelques minutes dans son chagrin avec des pensées lugubres. Il ne pouvait même pas dire au monde à quel point il aimait son frère. Il ne pourrait jamais se montrer en public avec lui. Tout geste entre eux serait déplacé. C'était vraiment dans ces moments-là où le cadet reniait son statut de frère. Pourtant, les paroles de Yunho revenaient doucement dans son esprit n'oubliant pas que sans ce lien entre eux, il n'aurait jamais aimé Yunho de cette façon.   
  
  
Avec énormément d'amour.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong-ah !** Chuchota une voix familière dans son oreille.   
  
  
Le cadet sursauta en sentant une présence se coller derrière lui, les mains posées sur ces épaules.   
  
  
**\- Tu m'as fait peur,** grogna Jaejoong en reconnaissant la voix de Junsu.   
  
  
**\- Tu viens avec moi dehors, je vais fumer,** proposa-t-il.   
  
  
**\- Si tu veux,** répondit le cadet en voulant prendre un peu l'air. **Tu me laisseras tirer un peu ?**   
**  
**  
**\- T'inquiète,** lança son ami sans opposition.   
  
  
Jaejoong se leva de sa chaise accompagnant Junsu et ce dernier annonça aux autres qu'ils sortaient tout en levant deux doigts à sa bouche. Le geste n'échappa pas à Yunho qui fronça les sourcils d'un air suspect. Il chercha le regard de frère espérant avoir faux dans ces hypothèses. Jaejoong tomba sur ces prunelles ambrées avec embarras et comprit immédiatement son message visuel.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas fumer !** Chuchota-t-il suffisamment fort pour que son frère entende.   
  
  
Yunho ne le crut pas malgré tout. Il jeta un regard de travers à son frère tout en lui disant de ne pas faire de bêtise ce soir. Jaejoong leva les yeux ciel et partit dehors les mains dans les poches.   
  
  
**\- Ce que tu peux le surveiller,** nota Changmin. **Pauvre Jaejoong ~**   
**  
**  
**\- Je veux juste qu'il fasse attention** , se défendit Yunho.   
  
  
**\- Ça ne va toujours pas avec tes parents ?** Intervint Yoochun en se rapprochant de son cousin suite au départ de Junsu.   
  
  
**\- Pas vraiment,** répondit Yunho en baissant les yeux sur son verre presque vide. **Et quand j'essaie d'en parler à Jaejoong, il s'énerve. Mais je peux comprendre, ils ont été durs avec lui ...**   
**  
**  
**\- Ah ~ Ces parents qui pensent avoir toujours raison alors qu'ils commettent autant d'erreurs que nous,** ajouta Yoochun en exprimant son avis. **Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont plus vieux qu'ils sont forcément plus intelligents !**   
**  
**  
**\- Je suis de ton avis** , approuva Yunho face aux paroles sensées de son cousin.   
  
  
Sur la terrasse du bar, Junsu se battit avec son briquet espérant voir apparaître la mèche. Jaejoong referma son blouson en cuir frissonnant à la fraîcheur de la nuit pendant que son ami réussit à allumer la clope à sa bouche.   
  
  
**\- Toujours aussi collant ton frère,** remarqua Junsu en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches.   
**  
**  
**\- Je sais,** affirma Jaejoong en piquant la cigarette de la bouche de son ami pour aspirer la nicotine. **Mais tu sais, il s'inquiète pour moi,** continua-t-il en voulant défendre son aîné.   
  
  
**\- C'est pas pour une clope que tu vas avoir des problèmes !**  
  
  
Jaejoong sourit à la remarque en laissant échapper la fumée de sa bouche et rendit la cigarette à Junsu. Les deux amis discutèrent un moment et regardèrent les passants autour d'eux ne se gênant pas de commérer quelques-uns sur leur tenue. Ils étaient vraiment des gamins.   
  
  
Puis un groupe de personne arriva vers le bar et Jaejoong analysa le visage de chacun au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il y avait une jeune fille au milieu qui se tenait au bras d'un grand mec habillé d'un survêt' noir. La pénombre de la nuit le gênait encore, l'empêchant de discerner les traits de ces nouveaux invités.   
  
  
Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.   
  
  
  
  
Le visage de cette fille lui était étonnamment familier.   
  
  
Le groupe s'arrêta en face des portes du bar aux côtés des deux lycéens. Jaejoong plissa ces sourcils et tomba brusquement sur le regard de la jeune fille à sa direction. Son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux reconnurent son identité avec une horrible surprise.   
  
  
L'ex de Yunho.   
  
  
Ji Min.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?** Demanda brusquement Jaejoong aucunement heureux de croiser cette fille dans le même endroit qu'eux.   
  
  
**\- Hé ?** Lança Junsu en regardant à la même direction de son ami dans une totale incompréhension.   
  
  
Malheureusement, Ji Min se retourna vers le cadet avec une expression agacée sur le visage. Elle toisa Jaejoong de haut en bas comme si c'était une espèce inférieure à elle.   
  
  
**\- T'es le frère de Yunho, c'est ça ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong fulmina petit à petit. Il prenait feu. Il ne voulait pas que Yunho rencontre cette fille. De toute façon, son frère la rejetterait. Seulement, le cadet craignait qu'elle prépare à mauvais coup à l'aîné et si cela devait arriver, il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** Répliqua Jaejoong dans un ton mauvais.   
  
  
La jeune fille afficha un faux sourire tout en agitant la tête sachant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.   
  
  
**\- Hé bébé,** lança-t-elle à l'homme à qui elle tenait le bras. **C'est le gars qui m'a frappé, tu sais celui dont je t'ai parlé !**   
**  
**  
**\- C'est lui alors qui t'a fait du mal ?!** Répéta l'homme avec un air effaré sur le visage. **Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ?** Proposa-t-il même si c'était plus une affirmation.   
  
  
**\- Pardon ?!** S'ébahit Jaejoong la bouche grande ouverte face aux mensonges de la jeune fille.   
  
  
Junsu regarda à droite et à gauche voyant que l'atmosphère était soudainement plus tendue. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais Junsu comprenait clairement qu'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à Jaejoong. Il attrapa le bras de son ami et tenta de l'éloigner du groupe ne souhaitant que les choses s'aggravent.   
  
  
**\- Ça t'apprendra** , cracha Ji Min. **Pour t'être mis entre Yunho et moi.**   
  
  
Jaejoong ne pouvait plus rien entendre de plus de sa bouche.   
**  
**  
**\- T'es vraiment qu'une salope et y'a que te regarder pour confirmer ce que je dis !** S'enflamma le cadet bloqué par le bras du Junsu qui l'empêchait d'avancer.   
  
  
**\- Répète, fils de pute !** Asséna le compagnon de Ji Min en se dirigeant dangereusement vers Jaejoong. **T'oses t'en prendre à ma meuf ! Tu oses toucher à une fille !**   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?! De quoi tu te mêles ?!** Cria Jaejoong en levant les mains vers son adversaire.   
  
  
Junsu était totalement déstabilisé par la situation. Les événements prenaient une ampleur dangereuse et il craignait que ça finisse avec du sang.   
  
  
**\- Ca suffit,** stoppa Junsu en se mettant en les deux hommes gardant Jaejoong à son dos. **On ne veut pas de problème ici ! Cassez-vous !**   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui veut cette pédale ?! Toi dégage ! Ce mec va payer !**  
  
  
L'esprit de Jaejoong vira au rouge, rouge de colère. Il ne tint plus en place, pas maintenant que ce mec s'en prenait à son meilleur ami.   
  
  
**\- Ta gueule !** Ordonna Jaejoong dans une voix grave en se dégageant de l'emprise de son ami. **T'as pas intérêt à le toucher.**   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong !** Appela Junsu avec désespoir pour raisonner son ami.   
  
  
Puis, tout bascula. Junsu n'avait plus le contrôle de son ami et observa ce dernier pousser violemment l'individu. Les gens du groupe s'immiscèrent dans leur embrouille en criant dans tous les sens chacun dans son camp. Junsu tenta d'attraper le cadet, mais fut brusquement poussé à terre par la jeune fille qui le fixait de haut avec un air vainqueur sur le visage. Puis, un autre individu apparu dans son champ de vision affichant une expression vicieuse. Junsu ne put s'empêcher de trembler, impuissant, et cela devait se lire sur son visage.   
  
  
Tout allait mal se terminer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans le bar, à ce moment même, l'ambiance contrastait fortement à ce qui se déroulait sur la terrasse. Toutefois, les gens dans le pub étaient alarmés et bavardaient bruyamment. Les garçons autour de la table ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête en direction de la terrasse et comprendre qu'il y avait du mouvement.   
**  
**  
**\- Hé !** S'exclama Yoochun en tapant contre l'épaule de Yunho. **Y'a un problème !**   
  
  
Le cousin se leva subitement faisant tomber sa chaise au sol en déterminant les visages des querelleurs.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Changmin légèrement paniqué.   
  
  
**\- Putain !** Rugit Yoochun, le regard horrifié. **C'est Jaejoong ! Où est Junsu ?**   
  
  
Le grand-frère n'avait même pas le temps de dire « Quoi ? » que son instinct agissait avant de prendre la parole. Le simple fait d'avoir entendu le prénom de Jaejoong l'avait poussé à se lever directement de table et courir jusqu'à la sortie. Yoochun marqua un temps d'arrêt et plaça ces mains derrière la tête ne comprenant pas ce retournement de situation. Inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Junsu et Jaejoong, il suivit son cousin créant petit à petit un remue-ménage dans le bar. Changmin n'avait pas encore bougé d'un poil tout comme les quelques lycéens qui les accompagnaient. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils au creux des problèmes ? Changmin observait leur regard hésitant même effrayé ne voulant se retrouver avec des gens peu fréquentables et qui risquaient de les retrouver. Son regard tomba sur les serveurs derrière le bar, dont un qui avait un téléphone à l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Les flics allaient débarquer. Cette histoire allait beaucoup trop loin. Ni une, ni deux, Changmin sortit lui aussi dehors pour voir de ces propres yeux les faits. S'il en était capable, il chercherait un moyen d'arrêter les conflits. Et vite s'ils les garçons voulaient éviter que la situation s'envenime.   
  
  
Ne pas avoir son petit frère dans son champ de vision représentait une source d'angoisse pour l'étudiant. Son cœur frappait fort dans la poitrine au moment où il ouvrit les portes du bar et découvrit une assemblée de personne formant un cercle.   
  
  
Il entendit des injures, des gémissements plaintifs et des raclements de pas contre le sol. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Yunho était en train de perdre les pédales.   
  
  
**\- Pousse !** Cria Yoochun derrière lui en bousculant les personnes qui les bloquaient de la scène de bagarre.   
  
  
Yunho et son cousin forcèrent un passage pour assister enfin à une vision d'horreur qui les statufia sur place.   
  
  
Jaejoong reçut un coup de poing brutal contre la mâchoire et tomba à terre, hurlant de douleur.   
  
  
Le cœur de l'aîné arrêta de battre et toute la raison qu'il possédait s'envola. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, mais juste à agir. C'était bien plus qu'instinctif.   
  
  
Personne.   
  
  
Personne n'avait le droit de toucher et encore moins faire du mal à son frère.   
  
  
Jamais.   
  
  
Yunho se laissa submerger par son instinct protecteur et une haine sans merci à cet individu qu'il fixait de dos. Il n'était pas là pour se montrer en spectacle, mais venger son frère et tabasser à mort celui qui voulait lui faire du mal. Ses jambes avancèrent, rapidement. Son corps fonça brusquement en quelques secondes contre ce mec et le plaqua à terre pour l'éloigner le plus possible de Jaejoong.   
**  
**  
**\- Qu'est-ce que -** , jura l'individu en survêt' brusquement étalé sur le sol.   
  
  
Il n'avait pas le temps de cracher un mot que l'agresseur reçut une quantité infinie de coup sur le visage et le torse. Yunho déversa sa fureur et sa colère, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait. Ce mec devait juste crever, crever sur terre et payer pour avoir blessé Jaejoong.   
  
  
Yoochun avait profité de l'action de son cousin pour s'approcher de Junsu qui était resté sur le sol avec un autre mec le tenant par le col.   
  
  
**\- Lâche-le ! Casse-toi Enfoiré !** Pesta Yoochun en arrachant les bras de l'individu qui tenait fermement Junsu.   
  
  
La tête de Junsu tomba malencontreusement contre la surface en goudron face aux gestes abrupts de Yoochun et de son agresseur. Il geignit en passant ces mains sur son crâne. Sérieusement préoccupé par l'état de son amant, Yoochun était occupé à se débarrasser de l'individu qui cherchait encore les problèmes avec lui. Le cousin le poussa plus loin en l'avertissant de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Mais d'autres collègues apparurent aux côtés de l'agresseur de Junsu afin d'intimider Yoochun qui était maintenant pris au piège.   
  
  
**\- Dégagez !** Interpella Changmin qui arriva sur le lieu du conflit.   
  
  
Dans des pas décisifs, l'étudiant donna un coup de main à Yoochun en se plaçant en face de ces mecs chercheurs d'embrouilles. Il les défia du regard ne laissant apparaître aucune faiblesse envers eux tout en levant le menton en signe de domination.   
**  
**  
**\- Vous avez quelques minutes pour vous barrer parce que les flics viennent vous chercher,** annonça Changmin en croisant les bras n'oubliant pas de leur offrir son petit sourire sadique favori.   
  
  
Les individus du groupe se regardèrent entre eux comprenant qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture et portèrent leur regard sur leur autre collègue qui se battait contre Yunho. Ils semblaient pris au dépourvu et quittèrent les lieux sauvant leurs propres fesses.   
  
  
Avant même de crier victoire, Changmin se dirigea vers les deux hommes en pleine scène de combat. C'était effrayant à voir et les coups qu'ils se jetaient tirèrent des cris épouvantés du public. Certains avaient essayé de les séparer, mais les deux hommes semblaient incontrôlables dans leur geste, l'esprit en furie. Changmin accourut en direction du cadet toujours à terre et blessé à la lèvre.   
**  
**  
**\- Jaejoong, est-ce que ça va ?**  
 **  
**  
**\- Huh ... Hyung,** gémit Jaejoong qui ne se remettait pas du choc.   
  
  
Jaejoong se força à se lever dans le seul but d'aller aider son frère, mais Changmin le retint par l'avant-bras.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ne bouge pas, tu es blessé !** Conseilla fortement Changmin l'évitant de faire une bêtise.   
  
  
**\- Mais ...,** contra Jaejoong avant de poser les yeux sur les deux hommes qui poussaient leur corps contre un mur et brisaient les os de l'autre. **HYUNG !** Hurla-t-il brusquement en voyant son frère asséné de coup. **NON !**   
  
  
Changmin l'agrippa par la taille pour l'empêcher d'agir.   
  
  
**\- Ne bouge pas, je vais l'aider !** Rassura-t-il en forçant le cadet à rester en place.   
  
  
Jaejoong couvrit sa bouche d'une main cachant son heurt. Ses yeux se couvrirent de larmes face à ce cauchemar auquel il assistait. Du sang coulait sur le visage de son frère et ce dernier grimaçait d'agonie à chaque coup qu'il avait pris. Il avait cédé aux avertissements de Changmin mais Jaejoong se demandait comment il avait trouvé le courage de rester immobile alors que son frère se faisait tabasser par un autre homme sans la moindre pitié. Il était tout aussi choqué par la résistance de son ainé qui répliquait contre son adversaire. Jaejoong n'avait jamais vu Yunho se battre avec une telle violence. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de force et de hargne. Le cadet tremblait, assez impressionné, mais totalement déboussolé par cette représentation de son frère. Pendant un moment, il ne le reconnut pas dans ces gestes. On aurait dit un autre homme sous ces yeux. Le cadet avait peur de le perdre et ne plus retrouver ce grand-frère doux et chaleureux.   
  
  
Que quelqu'un les arrête, bon sang !   
  
  
Changmin essaya de se mettre entre les deux hommes, puis Yoochun et d'autres personnes intervinrent voulant stopper cet excès de violence. On en avait assez vu. Les deux hommes s'étaient fait suffisamment de mal. Jaejoong tressaillit de frayeur, les yeux devenant de plus en plus flous jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne des lumières bleues et rouges au coin de la rue.   
  
  
Il était temps que ce désastre prenne fin.   
  
  
Et dire que ça ne devait qu'être une petite sortie entre potes dans un bar.   
  
  
Détente et rire.   
  


~ 

La porte de la maison se referma violemment. Les deux frères plantés au milieu du salon bondirent sur place face à l'intensité du choc. Des talons claquèrent rythmiquement contre le sol démontrant une certaine impatience.

Le regard de Yunho et Jaejoong fixait le sol d'un air coupable. Le cadet leva légèrement la tête pour observer sa mère dos à eux, les membres tendus. La plus âgée avait une main posée sur son front signalisant son accablement. Elle jeta son sac à main à terre toujours silencieuse. Elle devait se remettre des évènements, car aucun parent ne rentrerait en souriant après être allé chercher leurs enfants au poste de police.

**\- C'est pas vrai ... Je crois rêver,** lança-t-elle priant pour que ce soit un mauvais cauchemar.

Yunho gémit silencieusement, le corps maltraité. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout après les coups qu'il avait pris. Mais par fierté, il refusait de s'assoir vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa mère. Il devait rester debout face à elle. L'ainé allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se devait s'y préparer. Et ça continuait. Les querelles ne cessaient de s'enchaîner. Yunho n'en voyait plus la fin.

Il était dans une tenue sale et misérable avec quelques taches de son propre sang sur ces vêtements. Son frère avait trouvé le temps de nettoyer son visage luisant de liquide rouge avec un mouchoir sauf que Yunho ne se rappelait même plus à quel moment il avait effectué ces gestes. Il était totalement sonné par ce qu'il avait fait. Lui-même ne s'était pas reconnu sous cet aspect sauvage. Utiliser ses poings. C'était loin d'être son genre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir frappé cet homme, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir montré une image si effrayante de lui, à ses proches et à Jaejoong particulièrement. Il avait peur qu'on soit déçu de lui et qu'on ne le voie plus autrement. L'aîné n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Il n'était pas si différent d'un monstre. 

Le silence demeurait encore dans le salon et Yunho fut surpris de ne pas y retrouver son père. Il commença à s'interroger sur les raisons de son absence. Leur mère l'avait surement appelé pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. L'homme de la famille n'aurait jamais raté une occasion pour lui faire passer un savon. Même une bonne gifle. C'était tout de même assez étrange qu'il ne soit pas présent pourtant, cela enlevait un poids supplémentaire dans le dos de l'aîné. Cette soirée avait été assez mouvementée. Il s'en était déjà pris plein la figure avec les policiers qui lui faisait comprendre qu'ils avaient déjà suffisamment de boulot au lieu de s'occuper d'une petite bagarre entre adolescents. Et en plus, on le prenait pour un gamin. Les enfoirés.

Il écoutait sa mère respirer irrégulièrement. La simple forme de ces épaules montrait à Yunho à quel point elle était épuisée. Épuisé de ces propres enfants. Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Yunho n'avait absolument pas amélioré leur situation familiale déjà bien enflammée entre eux.

Elle se retourna subitement partageant à ces deux fils un regard consterné et ombrageux. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'aîné qui n'avait pas le courage de soutenir cet échange.

Elle serra les dents et se dirigea rapidement vers le plus âgé de ces fils. Elle leva la main en l'air pour prendre son élan et claqua sèchement la joue de son fils qui perdit l'équilibre face à cet acte fougueux.

**\- Eomma !** Cria instantanément le cadet en rattrapant le corps de son frère qui menaçait de tomber au sol.

Jaejoong analysa l'état du visage de son frère, l'expression horrifiée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yunho devait encore prendre des coups ?

La déception se lisait dans chaque trait de la mère fixant son fils dans un état pitoyable.

**\- Alors ... Toi aussi,** affirma-t-elle en pointant son fils. **Tu veux aussi nous faire honte !** Beugla-t-elle choqué par les actions de son fils aîné. **Comment as-tu pu ... ?**

Yunho n'avait plus aucune force pour répondre recevant comme des flèches les propos poignants de sa mère.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!** Hurla-t-elle dans une incompréhension absolue.

**\- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?!** Répliqua Jaejoong, le cœur arraché par les événements. **Il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger !!** Expliqua-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

**\- Ah oui,** confirma-t-elle sous le ton de l'ironie. **Quel bel exemple Yunho ! Montrer à ton frère qu'il faut se battre comme un délinquant pour se protéger ! Tu es tombé bien bas ...**

**\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé,** se défendit Jaejoong en se confrontant à sa mère. **T'as pas le droit de dire ça !**

**\- Tais-toi Jaejoong ! Ça suffit !** Ordonna la mère refusant d'écouter leurs arguments sans valeurs.

**\- T'aurais peut-être préféré me voir sur un lit de mort ?!** Provoqua le cadet pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. **Si Yunho n'était pas intervenu, les choses auraient été bien pires ! Tu ferais mieux de te ravir que tes enfants soient rentrés sur leurs deux jambes !**

**\- Assez !** Tonna la mère en tapant du pied plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance glaciale.

Jaejoong toisa sa mère d'un air menaçant. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour autant détester ces parents. Il renifla à plusieurs reprises n'étant toujours pas remis de ces émotions.

**\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ...** , intervint soudainement l'ainé dans un ton beaucoup plus calme. **J'ai compris maintenant ...,** admit-il en jetant un dernier regard vers son géniteur.

Il avait compris le message. Il avait déçu sa mère à un point qui n'était pas rattrapable. Les mots avaient été clairs et ça faisait bien plus mal que les poings qu'il avait pris dans les côtes.

Yunho décida de quitter le salon et s'approcha petit à petit de l'escalier, le corps monstrueusement endolori. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul quittant le monde pendant quelque instant. Il fallait qu'il assimile tout ce qui venait de se passer.

**\- Hyung ...** , appela douloureusement le cadet en observant son frère monter l'escalier avec difficulté.

Jaejoong se retint encore un moment malgré l'envie vitale de se retrouver auprès de son frère. Sa mère avait quitté le salon pour s'enfermer dans la chambre laissant la maison sans aucune vie. Il était tard et le cadet ne pensait même plus qu'il y avait cours demain. C'était loin d'être important. Seul Yunho comptait à présent. Un grand-frère qui l'avait courageusement sauvé en se confrontant à des gens qui pouvaient être dangereux. Yunho avait laissé ce détail de côté et avait foncé sur eux sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Jaejoong avait évidemment été touché par cet acte, mais ça ne lui semblait plus vraiment héroïque si Yunho ressortait souffrant.

Le cadet s'était placé en face de la porte de la salle de bain en entendant l'eau du robinet couler. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, anxieux. Il avait besoin de sentir son frère tout près de lui. Il voulait le soigner. Partager sa douleur. Lui montrer qu'il était là. Tout faire pour que Yunho aille mieux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Yunho posa une main vers un coin de ses côtes en se courbant vers le lavabo. Merde. Il avait du mal à tenir debout. Cet enfoiré n'y était pas allé de main morte. Son visage se releva vers le miroir et il contempla les dégâts physiques. Bon sang, il était totalement méconnaissable. Le coin de sa lèvre était enflé et rougeâtre. Il était ouvert à certains endroits et quelques perles de sang étaient collées contre sa peau. Il n'allait pas parler de son prochain œil au beurre noir. Il avait trop de blessures à énumérer, ce qui rendait le constat de cet incident vraiment désastreux. Yunho se voyait vraiment comme un pauvre mec. Il se maudissait à un point où il ne pouvait plus croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

**\- Hyung ...**

Yunho entendit la voix fragile et familière de son frère dans le même espace que lui. Jaejoong était trop impatient pour lui demander la permission d'entrer. Il était tellement soucieux au sujet de la condition de son grand-frère.

L'aîné ne le regarda pas, encore trop honteux que son cadet l'ait vu se battre. Et encore plus maintenant, le visage défiguré. Jaejoong n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque Yunho ne lui accordait aucune attention. Légèrement agacé par son silence, il s'approcha prudemment de son frère et rencontra avec une nouvelle horreur la figure abîmée dans la glace.

L'image provoqua un nouveau heurt pour le cadet. Voir Yunho aussi blessé lui donnait la sensation qu'on lui plantait une lame dans le cœur. Parce que son frère souffrait. Il allait mal. Et Jaejoong refusait qu'il subisse cela tout seul.

Jaejoong tenta de réguler sa respiration à cause de ses émotions qui reprenaient le dessus. Ses yeux se mouillèrent à nouveau et il tenta de ne pas craquer en se focalisant sur une tâche dans laquelle il serait utile.

**\- Attend ... Je vais te soigner,** déclara-t-il en cherchant dans des paniers un kit de survie où il pourrait trouver du désinfectant et des pansements.

**\- Jaejoong ...** , murmura Yunho en observant son frère fouiller les placards.

**\- Où sont-ils ?** S'impatienta Jaejoong les mains tremblantes n'écoutant pas son aîné.

Yunho n'était pas crétin en analysant le corps vacillant de son petit-frère. Il avait été affecté par ce qu'il avait vu.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça ...**

Jaejoong joua au sourd tout en étant touché par les propos de l'aîné.

**\- Va te coucher ... S'il-te-plait ...,** quémanda l'aîné.

**\- M-Mais ... Il faut te soigner,** répliqua aussitôt le cadet, la voix serrée. **Je vais m'occuper de toi ...**

Jaejoong changea de direction pour trouver le bon matériel de soin tout en étant incapable de poser les yeux sur son frère. Ce dernier en profita pour lui attraper les avant-bras et le plaça face à lui.

**\- Jaejoong, arrête ...**

Le petit-frère s'immobilisa, face à face avec son aîné. Une larme tomba inconsciemment contre sa joue. Son regard se concentra sur les mains de Yunho qui entourait ces poignets. Il se rendait compte qu'elles étaient sérieusement délabrées. Ses phalanges étaient ensanglantées. Et cette nouvelle image serra à nouveau l'organe vital du cadet.

**\- Tes mains Hyung ...**

Yunho brisa le contact et laissa ses mains retomber dans le vide, le regard fuyant et embarrassé. Jaejoong se permit de laisser ses yeux se poser sur le visage de son frère, mais leurs iris ne se rencontrèrent pas.

Il ne s'y faisait pas.

Son frère.

Maltraité.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur.

Jaejoong plaqua ces mains devant ces yeux, son corps soudainement envahi par une immense peine. Son dos sautilla ne contrôlant pas ces sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'à se déverser. Il pleura laissant écouler des flots de larmes retenus depuis bien trop longtemps. Il geignit ne canalisant plus sa tristesse et encore plus mal à l'aise de se dévoiler ainsi face à son frère.

Yunho ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Il paniqua, malheureux de voir son petit-frère en larme. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir. D'un instinct de grand-frère, il attira Jaejoong contre son torse tout en positionnant une main sur ces cheveux. Il le câlina tendrement voulant le consoler pendant que le cadet trempait le haut de son tee-shirt. Mais ça, Yunho s'en fichait.

**\- Tu m'as fait peur Hyung ...,** avoua Jaejoong entre des sanglots. **Je t'ai pas reconnu ... J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ...**

Jaejoong s'était accroché à son dos à ces dernières paroles. Sa poigne était si ferme sur le tissu que le vêtement risquait de ne plus retrouver sa forme originale. C'était seulement une façon pour Jaejoong de réaliser que son frère était bien là, dans ces bras et qu'il ne partirait jamais.

C'était la réaction redoutée. Yunho savait ce qu'il avait provoqué face à ces proches. Instinctivement, il croyait avoir agi comme un homme, mais il s'était comporté comme le plus grand des cons.

**\- Je suis désolé ... Excuse-moi ... J'ai jamais voulu que tu assistes à ça ...**

Il tenta de se faire pardonner, mais ces mots cherchaient simplement à réconforter son frère. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune excuse face à ces agissements. Il fallait qu'il assume ces conneries.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui dois prendre tous les coups ?!** S'écria brusquement le cadet en tapant contre le torse de son frère.

Jaejoong oublia légèrement les blessures de son frère en tapant contre lui, mais l'ainé le laissa faire. Le cadet avait besoin de laisser évacuer sa haine même si ces propos semblaient avoir un impact urgent.

Yunho sentait soudainement que Jaejoong perdait ces moyens ne contrôlant plus son chagrin.

**\- Jaejoong, écoute !** Tenta le grand-frère en prenant son visage dans ces deux mains pour planter ces yeux aux siens.

**\- Tu ne faisais que me protéger ... Tu ne faisais que me protéger Hyung ! Pourquoi personne ne comprend ça ... ?**

Yunho resta sans voix face aux aveux de son petit-frère. Au fond, l'ainé partageait les mêmes pensées tout comme ses sentiments. C'était vrai. Il voulait protéger Jaejoong. Le venger. Empêcher toute personne de lui faire du mal. Seulement, est-ce qu'il s'en était pris de la bonne manière ? Certainement pas. Utiliser les poings était-il une solution ? Non. Les mains n'étaient pas faites pour cogner. Elles servaient à enlacer et toucher ceux qu'on aime.

C'est ce qu'il avait appris.

C'était dans ces principes.

**\- Pardon ... C'est à cause de moi tout ça ... Je ne voulais pas ça Hyung ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal !**

Le grand-frère nettoya ces joues baignées de larmes à l'aide de ces pouces, l'expression plus attendrie. Il plongea dans les yeux sombres de son frère et remarquait à quel point il aimait se jeter dedans. 

**\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ta faute Jaejoong !** Assura Yunho dans un regard confiant. **Je ne t'ai pas protégé de la bonne façon ...**

Le pouce de l'aîné descendit jusqu'au coin de la bouche de son frère où ce dernier avait reçu un coup laissant une marque violacé.

Assimilant le contact et le lien avec ces paroles, Jaejoong rejeta légèrement la main de frère pour le contredire.

**\- C'est rien comparer à ce que tu as subit ...**

Le cadet montrait une expression cette fois plus colérique refusant de comparer sa douleur à celle de son frère. C'était lui qui souffrait le plus à ce moment précis.

**\- Tu veux bien me consoler alors ?** Osa demander le grand-frère qui se servait de ces plus intimes souhaits pour obtenir guérison.

Bon Dieu. Cela faisait tellement du bien d'entendre son frère lâcher les armes. Jaejoong était tellement heureux qu'il profite de lui. Et dans le bon sens. Ils s'aimaient. Jaejoong serait là dans les mauvais moments comme Yunho le ferait pour lui. Le cadet voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, l'aider et lui donner toute son affection.

Jaejoong passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire du mal. Yunho ressentit le besoin violent d'avoir son frère contre lui en le poussant contre son torse appréciant le contact de son corps contre le sien. Il se sentit envelopper dans une douce chaleur qui lui apportait un bien-être indescriptible. Le cadet avait les pieds joints au sol face à la grande taille de son grand-frère ne voulant pas qu'il se baisse. Son visage se nicha dans son cou et il respira son odeur particulière et s'en enivra. Les mains de Yunho entourèrent sa fine taille et le pressèrent encore plus contre lui. L'étreinte était tellement chaude et intense. On aurait dit que chacun de leurs membres était collé l'un à l'autre incapable de se séparer.

Jaejoong s'attacha à la chevelure de son frère dans une poignée serrée accentuant son désir de ne plus jamais le quitter.

_« Ne part pas Hyung ... Reste toujours avec moi »_


	15. Is this just a waste of time ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3292067424-Chapitre-15-Is-this-just-a-waste-of-time.html

~

  
Yunho n'avait pas pu passer une nuit paisible. Son corps était endolori par les coups et il avait du mal à bouger dans son lit. Trouver une position confortable avait été mission impossible. Ses membres étaient courbaturés et l'aîné ne trouvait pas la force où puiser pour se lever. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait un mal de crâne horrible. Il pensait au moins réussir à se mettre debout après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais vu son état, il était destiné à rester au lit pour la journée. Il soupira déplaisamment et se critiqua personnellement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il agisse comme un sauvage hier soir ?  
  
  
Son téléphone portable n'avait cessé de sonner et de vibrer durant la nuit et même encore ce matin. Il avait manqué plusieurs appels de ces proches et reçut une dizaine de messages. Yunho les avait lus, mais ne répondait pas pour autant. Changmin avait essayé de le joindre, tout comme son cousin Yoochun qui devait s'inquiéter à son sujet.  
  
  
Seulement, aujourd'hui, il était trop épuisé pour répondre ou bien cela s'appelait « la flemme ».  
  
  
Son smartphone retentit à nouveau et Yunho afficha une mine agacée sur son visage. Il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour agripper son appareil en se demandant qui l'enquiquinait à nouveau. Il n'avait envie de voir personne et voulait simplement se reposer. En approchant l'écran vers son visage, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le nom de son frère qui venait de lui envoyer un message. À quoi jouait-il ? Il était à deux pas de sa chambre.  
  
  
S'il voulait lui parler, Jaejoong n'avait qu'à venir.  
  
  
Épuisé, Yunho jeta son portable à côté de son coussin et inspira lentement pour retrouver du confort. Il avait besoin de dormir. Du moins, il essayait, mais ses pensées venaient encore le tourmenter. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de faire le vide dans sa tête ?  
  
  
 **\- Dis donc Hyung ! Tu pourrais répondre à mes messages quand même !**  
  
  
Yunho ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut face à cette entrée fracassante. La porte de sa chambre avait claqué laissant pénétrer un petit-frère impatient qui ne connaissait rien de l'intimité. L'aîné souffla abondamment, exaspéré par l'attitude de son cadet. Il avait quelques fois un sale caractère.  
  
  
 **\- Pourquoi tu me viens me hurler dessus de bon matin ?** Demanda Yunho dans un ton irrité en glissant une main sur son front.  
  
  
Le cadet était resté debout tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre coupablement négligeant l'état de santé de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Désolé ... Je ne voulais pas,** s'excusa Jaejoong jugeant qu'il s'était trop emporté. **Mais j'étais seulement inquiet pour toi et je ne voulais pas te déranger ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ouais,** répondit faiblement le grand-frère. E **nfin, cela ne t'a pas empêché de rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh ça va !** Répliqua Jaejoong pour se défendre même s'il était en position de faute. **C'est pas comme si t'étais en train de te tripoter !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Jaejoong-ah !** Gronda le grand-frère qui n'appréciait pas ces dernières paroles.  
  
  
Yunho essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser de son lit pour faire face à son frère, mais il gémit déjà de douleur vers la zone du ventre.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung, reste couché,** intima le cadet en se rapprochant de son chevet.  
  
  
Jaejoong posa le plateau sur sa petite table près de son lit et s'agenouilla au sol pour être à la même hauteur que son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Je t'ai pris de quoi manger, et des médicaments contre la douleur.**  
  
  
Yunho reposa sa tête contre son oreiller et tourna la tête vers son frère pour l'observer minutieusement.  
  
  
 **\- Tu t'es levé tôt,** constata-t-il. **Et t'as déjà enfilé ton uniforme ?!** S'étonna-t-il.  
  
  
Yunho était pourtant certain que Jaejoong lui aurait supplié de rester à la maison.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne veux pas créer davantage de problèmes** , lança le cadet. **J'ai compris la leçon ...**  
  
  
Yunho dessina un sourire malgré les tiraillements aux coins de ses lèvres.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'as-tu fait de mon frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ?** Taquina l'aîné.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Arrête ...,** demanda le cadet en fixant son frère légèrement gêné.  
  
  
Yunho regarda son frère prendre un verre d'eau et des comprimés qui l'amenèrent vers lui. Yunho le stoppa d'une main et releva son corps sur le côté tout en dissimilant les grimaces de douleur.  
  
  
 **\- C'est bon, je peux le faire tout seul !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ?** S'énerva Jaejoong en défiant son frère du regard. **T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Évite de me le rappeler !** Lança froidement l'aîné qui refusait de se croire handicapé de tout mouvement.  
  
  
Jaejoong souffla péniblement suite à ces paroles. Il se sentait responsable de la condition de son frère et ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui était une torture.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Laisse-moi au moins te mettre de la crème là où tu as mal ! Tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul !**  
 **  
**  
Yunho voulut répliquer, mais son frère s'était déjà assis sur son lit en train de retirer le bouchon de la pommade prêt à lui appliquer. Les mains du jeune frère se dirigèrent vers son débardeur pour le soulever, mais Yunho l'arrêta d'un geste brusque. La main de l'ainé entoura fermement celle de Jaejoong lui empêchant toute action sur son corps.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong, arrête ! S'il-te-plait !** Quémanda Yunho dans un ordre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?!** Rouspéta le cadet vexé par ce rejet. **Bon sang, Hyung, tu me fais mal !** Se plaignit-il en s'échappant de la prise de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Alors obéis ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise ...** , avoua maladroitement l'aîné dont l'humeur s'était assombrie.  
  
  
 **\- Non, mais, attends ...** , se stupéfia le cadet en fixant les yeux fuyants de son frère. **Je vais pas te violer !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Rah ~ Jaejoong ...,** tenta le grand-frère ne voulant intentionnellement blesser son frère.  
  
  
 **\- C'est bon,** répondit froidement le cadet en se levant du lit. **Excuse-moi de m'occuper de toi** , lança-t-il ironiquement.  
  
  
Yunho resta sans voix incapable de former un son. Oh non. Ça n'allait pas recommencer. Il ne voulait pas se reprendre la tête avec son frère.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tiens,** adressa Jaejoong en lui jetant la pommade sur son torse. **Mets-toi là tout seul ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Jaejoong-ah, je ne voulais pas agir de cette façon ... Je me suis emporté ...**  
  
  
Mais le cadet resta muet.  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong !** Appela Yunho dans un ton plus haut.  
  
  
Le cadet s'arrêta à l'embrasure de sa porte près à partir de sa chambre. Il se tourna subitement les mains sur les hanches en offrant un regard noir à son aîné.  
  
  
 **\- Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu dois savoir comment il faut s'y prendre avec moi !** Insinua étrangement le jeune-frère en haussant un sourcil.  
  
  
Changement total d'atmosphère.  
  
  
 **\- Quoi ?** S'interrogea Yunho totalement paumé par ses propos.  
  
  
 _« Avec des câlins et beaucoup de bisous surtout ! Et si tu pouvais aussi passer à l'étape supérieure Hyung ... »_  
 ** _  
_**  
 **\- À toi de trouver ! J'y vais,** annonça-t-il dans un ton plus dynamique. **Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard ce soir ! Ah oui,** s'arrêta-t-il avant de partir. **T'as intérêt à répondre à mes messages** , avertit Jaejoong en pointant du doigt son frère.  
  
  
Yunho le regarda partir la bouche grande ouverte, complètement interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « tu dois savoir comment il faut s'y prendre avec moi ! » ? Il espérait que son frère ne pensait pas à quelque chose de tordu, mais le connaissant ... Ça devait bien être le cas. Enfin, Jaejoong ne semblait pas être totalement en colère contre lui à sa plus grande surprise. Et ce constat le rassurait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être en froid avec lui et encore moins prendre de la distance. Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait besoin de son frère. Mais c'était une chose que Yunho avait beaucoup de mal à s'avouer.  
  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Jaejoong descendit les escaliers menant jusqu'au salon. En bas, il tomba sur la vision de sa mère en train de passer un coup de balai dans la pièce principale. Le visage soudainement tendu, le cadet serra sa prise sur la bandoulière de son sac. En un flash, Jaejoong revivait la scène de la veille où sa mère avait frappé violemment Yunho alors que ce dernier était blessé. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait à un point où Jaejoong en venait à haïr ses propres parents. Et surtout, il était blessé. Parce qu'ils n'adoptaient pas l'attitude d'un père et d'une mère.  
  
  
Le lycéen n'avait pas pris la peine de déjeuner refusant de se retrouver dans la même pièce que sa mère. Alors que cette dernière remarqua sa présence, Jaejoong fuit l'échange visuel pour marquer son ignorance. Il passa à côté d'elle dans une froideur glaciale interdisant de lui accorder un seul mot.  
  
  
En ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour partir, le cadet s'arrêta un moment et lui jeta un avertissement.  
  
  
 **\- T'as pas intérêt à le frapper encore ...** , grogna-t-il en lui claquant la porte.  
  
  
La mère se retourna pour faire face à son fils, mais ce dernier était déjà parti par la maison. Elle resta outrée par les propos du cadet. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère ou être accablée par cette situation plus qu'ingérable.  
  
  
Elle était à bout n'arrivant pas à améliorer la relation avec ces fils. Elle pensait avoir échoué dans leur éducation. La mère se demandait même si elle n'avait pas une part de responsabilité face à toutes ces confrontations. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment fauté ?  
  
  
L'aînée dût s'assoir sur le canapé, épuisé par les événements. Elle se cacha le visage avec une main, l'air désemparé. Elle avait trop de choses en tête et passait des nuits pénibles dernièrement. Elle était inquiète pour sa famille. Inquiète pour leur avenir. Parce que les choses ne se passaient pas bien du tout.

  
Ils allaient malheureusement devoir affronter une difficulté qui risquerait de tous les briser.  
  
  
  
Après le départ de son frère, Yunho avait combattu avec son corps pour essayer de se lever de son lit et prendre ces foutus cachets. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des douleurs sur toutes les parties de son anatomie. Cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas manqué. Yunho tentait de rejeter ce souvenir horrible de sa mémoire parce que cela avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs en quelques secondes.  
  
  
Il grimaça en posant ces pieds au sol alors qu'il se positionnait sur son lit. Il avala les ibuprofènes espérant apaiser ses tiraillements et s'appliqua de la crème sur les zones les plus touchées de son corps. La tâche avait été fastidieuse et Yunho était de plus en plus impatient. Ne plus avoir le contrôle de son corps était un fait inconcevable pour le grand-frère. Il n'était pas du genre à rester des heures immobiles au pieu. C'était plus qu'insupportable pour lui.  
  
  
Il devait se lever.  
  
  
Ses pieds se déplacèrent avec difficulté et Yunho dû se tenir contre tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas tomber. Il réussit à sortir de sa chambre, un exploit selon lui et descendit les escaliers qui menait jusqu'au salon. Il n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour aller en bas des marches. Ce constat le dépassa. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après des minutes d'acharnement et d'effort pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta brusquement en bas des escaliers en tombant sur sa mère prise par ses tâches ménagères.  
  
  
Yunho avait presque oublié sa présence et se remémorer les conflits qu'ils entretenaient n'améliora pas davantage son état. Il n'avait pas envie de subir une nouvelle leçon de morale et il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de faire la guerre avec ses parents. Il connaissait ses torts et tenait à se rattraper aux yeux de ses parents. Il avait fait une connerie, oui. Mais c'était une erreur, une simple bêtise. Tout n'allait pas s'arrêter à cause de ces agissements. Ils devaient passer à côté de ces problèmes et avancer ensemble. Mais cette idée lui semblait difficilement probable vu l'humeur et l'attitude étrange de ces aînés.  
  
  
 **\- Bonjour,** salua Yunho en restant poli.  
  
  
Sa mère avait arrêté de bouger en remarquant sa présence, mais elle refusait de lui adresser un regard. Yunho avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalé la pilule. C'était peut-être trop tôt. Et à sa place, elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Yunho d'être blessé au fond de lui. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'on ressentait après avoir reçu une gifle de sa propre mère ? Yunho était partagé dans ces émotions. Il avait à la fois honte de ces actes, mais il aurait voulu un minimum de compréhension de sa part. Et claquer son fils, ça servait à quoi au final ? Il s'infligeait davantage de peine et de distance l'un à l'autre.  
  
  
Yunho se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose de sucré. La tension était palpable et le grand-frère ne savait pas quoi aborder comme sujet pour lancer une conversation.  
  
  
Sauf que sa mère le prit de court.  
  
  
 **\- Je suppose que tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui** , insinua-t-elle ne voulant que son fils néglige ces études comme Jaejoong.  
  
  
Yunho se retourna pour lui faire face, mal à l'aise face à ces paroles glaciales.  
  
  
Mais au moins, elle ne l'ignorait pas et son constat le rassura quand même. Elle était une mère. C'était dans leur instinct maternel de s'inquiéter pour leur enfant. Yunho voulait croire qu'elle pouvait lui pardonner.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non ...** , répondit-il coupablement. **Mais dès lundi j'y retournerais,** assura-t-il.  
  
  
 **\- Bien. Tu t'es soigné ?** Demanda-t-elle ne voulant adopter un ton trop doux qui risquerait de la trahir.  
  
  
 **\- Oui, ça ira mieux Eomma.**  
  
  
Une main sur la hanche, la mère retourna dans ses occupations ne voulant accorder plus d'attention à son fils.  
  
  
L'aîné fut soulagé d'avoir eu une discussion simple avec elle malgré la tension qui régnait. Mais c'était un bon début. Et c'était le moment d'éviter d'avoir des problèmes pour envenimer la situation. Il pensait pourtant que cette histoire avec Ji Min était terminée. Changmin avait eu raison de le mettre en garde. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille puisse être aussi mauvaise dans son âme. Yunho s'était complètement fait avoir par son beau visage et ses talents d'actrices en passant. Ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué dorénavant de faire confiance à quelqu'un après ce genre d'expérience. Peut-être qu'il devrait aller la voir pour mettre aux clairs les choses ou tout simplement l'ignorer ? Mais il fallait que toute cette histoire s'arrête. Pour lui, pour ces parents et pour Jaejoong. Avoir le moindre contact avec cette fille risquait de fort déplaire à son cadet.  
  
  
Autant faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.  
  
  
Après s'être servi un verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine, Yunho laissa son regard balader dans le salon, fixé sur sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger et de froncer les sourcils.  
  
  
Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son père depuis hier. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes et sa mère ne lui en avait rien informé. Yunho était soucieux et il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose le dérangeait.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Eomma,** appela Yunho en s'avançant vers le salon. **Il est où Abuji ?**  
  
  
Yunho observa le visage de sa mère se durcir comme s'il n'aurait pas dû lancer le sujet.  
  
  
 **\- Ton père ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours** , annonça-t-elle seulement.  
  
  
Yunho resta stoïque sur ces mots.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il est où ?!** Insista Yunho qui voulait avoir des réponses précises.  
  
  
 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Yunho !** Lança froidement la mère en essayant de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de la table basse.  
  
  
Le grand-frère était estomaqué et cachait son irritation pour ne pas élever la voix contre sa génitrice.  
  
  
 **\- Eomma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** Demanda Yunho dans l'urgence. **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Abuji ? Vous êtes bizarres en ce moment tous les deux !**  
  
  
En tapant du talon, elle se retourna vers son fils agacé par son interrogatoire.  
  
  
 **\- Tais-toi maintenant !** S'écria-t-elle pour forcer son fils à ne plus dire un mot. **Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Yunho ! Arrête de te créer des films, ton père va revenir, tu entends !**  
  
  
Un nouveau froid s'installa entre la mère et l'enfant. Yunho n'avait pas l'intention d'être en conflit avec elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se soucier. Et puis, elle était trop énervée contre lui pour pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert.  
  
  
Yunho soupira de frustration. En plus de sa condition physique, il semblerait que les problèmes ne soient pas terminés à la maison. Il était dans la crainte. Yunho avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
  
Pitié. Il espérait que rien de grave ne se passait.  
  
  
Il voulait enfin la paix.  
  
  
Et il avait terriblement besoin que son frère revienne à la maison parce qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette baraque.  
  


~

**\- Comment va Yunho ?**

Yoochun demanda des nouvelles de ses cousins après avoir rejoint Junsu et Jaejoong en face de l'entrée de leur lycée. Le cousin était resté dormir chez Junsu après les événements au bar ne voulant laisser le jeune homme seul. Ils avaient fini par tous se mêler dans cette histoire.

Les trois garçons s'étaient installés contre une barrière séparant le trottoir du collège et la route en évoquant les faits de la veille qui avait plus ou moins chamboulé tout le monde. Jaejoong regarda l'écran de son portable pour relire le dernier message de son frère lui assurant qu'il allait mieux. Le cadet le croyait à moitié parce que Yunho n'aimait pas inquiéter ses proches sur son état de santé. Par fierté.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche du pantalon de son uniforme avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

**\- Pas très bien,** raconta Jaejoong. **Il avait du mal à se lever ce matin.**

**\- Putain** , cracha Yoochun ne contrôlant pas sa haine. **Cet enfoiré ne l'a pas loupé !**

**\- Ouais ... Et en plus, on s'est disputé avec notre mère hier. Violemment ...**

**\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?** Demanda Junsu à son tour, perplexe face à ces propos.

Jaejoong croisa les bras contre son ventre ne voulant se souvenir de ce moment horrible.

**\- Elle lui a collé une gifle !** Grogna Jaejoong en serrant les poings. **Comme si Hyung n'en avait pas assez subi. Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il avait ça pour me protéger !**

**\- Ça a l'air vraiment tendu entre vous,** remarqua Yoochun en se souvenant des remarques régulières de ses cousins au sujet de leur parent. **J'admets que ta mère a réagi excessivement, mais je pense qu'il y a une raison derrière.**

**\- Ça n'excuse absolument rien !** Répliqua fortement Jaejoong à son cousin ne voulant juger cette action comme acceptable.

Yoochun avait l'impression que son cousin était particulièrement affecté par l'état de Yunho. Il savait que Jaejoong se nommait responsable de cette bagarre. Toutefois, le cousin ignorait que Yunho avait un instinct protecteur plus important que la normale. Yoochun s'en était rendu compte hier même en voyant Yunho sauter sur l'agresseur de son frère. Un point qui le titillait sur la relation entre lui et Jaejoong.

**\- Je comprends** , lança Yoochun dans l'indulgence. **Tout ce que je te conseille c'est de ne pas tirer des conclusions hâtives et ... Ne t'en veux pas trop à toi-même. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.**

Le cadet porta un regard plus attristé à l'égard de son cousin, car il avait bien du mal à se pardonner. Il avait un peu provoqué la jeune fille tout comme ces « copains » qui l'accompagnaient.

**\- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?** Demanda Junsu qui espérait ne plus les revoir.

**\- Ils n'ont pas intérêt,** avertit Jaejoong dans un ton menaçant. **J'ai vraiment pas envie que Yunho recroise cette meuf. Elle lui a déjà fait suffisamment de mal. J'étais mort de trouille hier ... J'avais vraiment peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave ...,** souffla douloureusement Jaejoong en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Le cadet prenait sérieusement en compte de ce que Yunho représentait pour lui. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait si son frère venait à disparaître.

Yoochun continua de l'analyser suite à ces dernières paroles. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se poser des questions au sujet de ces deux cousins. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Leur relation était ... Différente et Yoochun ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer son pressentiment. Mais cette façon de s'inquiéter, de se protéger l'un à l'autre ... Cela lui paraissait étrange. Presque démesuré.

Pour des frères.

**\- Il m'a fait flipper aussi,** ajouta Yoochun qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Yunho se battre dans une telle furie. **Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état ...**

Jaejoong baissa le regard ne sachant comment il devait prendre ces mots.

**\- T'as raison,** approuva Junsu en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Yoochun. **On voit qu'il ne faut pas toucher au petit frère,** constata-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Mais Jaejoong était loin de rigoler à ce sujet. Il était soudainement troublé par leurs propos. Ça confirmait dans un sens l'importance que Yunho lui accordait. Jaejoong n'avait pas réfléchi de cette manière, mais le fait qu'il se soit autant énervé, qu'il ait cherché à se venger de lui, prouvait certaines choses non ?

Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devrait être heureux de cette attitude vu les conséquences qui traînaient derrière. Mais, égoïstement, son geste voulait dire « Ne le touche pas ou je te tue ».

Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas un peu dire que Jaejoong était à Yunho ?

C'était ce que Jaejoong voulait au plus profond de son cœur.

Lui appartenir.

~

Jaejoong était pressé de rentrer à la maison. Néanmoins, il était toujours dans le même état d'esprit lorsqu'en rentrant chez lui, il tomba sur sa mère assise sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le cadet ne contrôlait pas sa haine. Pour lui, sa mère avait fait une grave erreur. Et tel un parent, elle ne s'excusera pas. Jamais. C'était bien trop rabaissant pour eux. Parce qu'ils étaient des adultes. Jaejoong était écœuré par ce genre de mentalité. Un aîné, ça se respectait dans leur culture. Seulement, il refusait de croire que les adultes étaient supérieures aux plus jeunes ou que ce n'était jamais eux qui commettaient des erreurs. Mais ça semblait imprégné dans les mœurs et il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette image familiale se réforme. Le cadet avait pourtant une vision d'égalité l'un à l'autre.  
  
  
Jaejoong se verrait bien faire une révolution. Ça lui irait bien.  
  
  
En entrant dans le salon, le cadet refusa d'ouvrir la bouche pour saluer sa mère. Il se contenta de passer devant elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir, et encore moins lui parler. Mais le pire, c'était que sa mère ne réagisse pas de son côté. Jaejoong était effaré par sa conduite. Elle ne cherchait même pas à arranger les choses. Quel bel exemple ! Bravo ! Il se retenait de l'applaudir. Jaejoong ressentait l'envie brûlante de se barrer d'ici. Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter ces parents plus longtemps. Pas s'ils se conduisaient de façon lâche.  
  
  
Le jeune-frère monta les escaliers en courant avec une seule idée dans la tête. Il préféra s'inquiéter pour une personne qui comptait plutôt que de se causer du souci pour des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir être à ses côtés.  
  
  
Yunho lui avait terriblement manqué.  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était fait un sang d'encre au sujet de son frère. Il n'aimait pas le fait de l'avoir laissé seul à la maison, blessé comme il était. Déjà qu'il se sentait suffisamment coupable de sa condition. Il tenait à être là. Prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin.  
  
  
En face de la porte de la chambre, Jaejoong toqua quelques coups pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer et non reproduire ce qui s'était passé ce matin en s'introduisant sans permission.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung, je peux entrer ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong tendit son oreille ne percevant aucun son de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue ennuyée sans réponse de la part de son frère. Peut-être qu'il dormait ?  
  
  
Jaejoong souffla abondement ne retenant plus son envie désespérante de rejoindre son frère pour savoir comment il allait. Il oublia les règles de vie que Yunho lui avait maintes et maintes fois répétées et choisit d'ouvrir la porte dans des gestes silencieux ne voulant réveiller son aîné.  
  
  
Le cadet jeta son regard sur la silhouette de son frère allongé dans les couvertures. Yunho semblait être dans un sommeil profond à l'entente de ses longs soupirs. Dans un sourire attendri, Jaejoong jeta son sac au sol et desserra la cravate de son uniforme pour être plus à l'aise dans sa tenue. La vision de son grand-frère dans un état de paix obligea Jaejoong à avoir une idée intime dans sa tête. Il vérifia que la porte était soigneusement fermée à clef et ses pas se dirigèrent sans plus attendre vers le lit de son frère pour s'y installer.  
  
  
Il ne voulait pas être brusque en montant sur son lit, mais Jaejoong était trop enjoué en retrouvant Yunho. Il se positionna sur le faible espace qui restait du matelas en allongeant ses jambes aux côtés des siennes. Jaejoong avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il se servit de ces avant-bras comme coussin pour appuyer sa tête et profiter de l'image endormie de son grand-frère. La position était peut-être inconfortable pour le cadet à deux doigts de tomber tellement Yunho envahissait l'espace, mais Jaejoong s'en fichait. Ça en valait la peine pour ce délicieux spectacle. Son frère était beau. Mais Jaejoong corrigea ses pensées en se concentrant sur les marques et les plaies omniprésentes sur le visage de son aîné. Il était tenté de diriger sa main vers sa figure pour guérir ses blessures d'un seul geste de la main. Seulement, il se ravisa craignant lui-même le blesser. Un simple effleurement et Yunho pouvait se briser en mille morceaux. Jaejoong avait l'impression que son grand-frère était aussi fragile qu'un bébé.  
  
  
Il n'osa pas le toucher.  
  
  
Ou bien il en avait peur.  
  
  
  
  
Peur de mettre encore mal à l'aise son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong garda le contrôle de ses mains et resta dans le silence quelques minutes, ses yeux n'admirant que Yunho. Mais alors que le cadet s'ennuyait déjà de ce calme, il chercha un signe qui lui démontrerait que son frère était en train de se réveiller. Mais Yunho ne bougea pas d'un poil. Seule sa cage thoracique montait et redescendait à un rythme lent.  
  
  
Il voulait lui parlait.  
  
  
Maintenant.  
  
  
Jaejoong souhaitait, ne serait-ce qu'un simple contact avec lui.  
  
  
Tant qu'il n'était pas physique ...  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hé Hyung ... Tu dors ?** Demanda doucement Jaejoong avec un air gamin comme s'il craignait de se faire prendre.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'entendit rien sortir de la bouche de son frère qui n'avait toujours pas émis un mouvement, même un simple glissement des draps.  
  
  
Il soupira sans se gêner, le regard au plafond, déçu de ne recevoir aucune réaction de son aîné.  
  
  
Mais Jaejoong parla bien trop vite.  
  
  
 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu faisais trop de bruit ...** , lança une voix ensommeillée aux côtés du cadet.  
  
  
Jaejoong avait presque failli bondir du lit et retourna la tête vers son frère pour constater que Yunho était réveillé.  
  
  
Surement par sa faute.  
  
  
 **\- Tu ne dormais pas ?!** S'exclama Jaejoong en se redressant pour lui faire face.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!** Grogna Yunho en essayant de déplacer son corps du matelas.  
  
  
Jaejoong ne put contenir un petit ricanement contre lui-même face à son indiscrétion. Yunho avait raison à ce sujet, mais Jaejoong agissait ainsi de façon volontaire uniquement pour embêter son grand-frère.  
  
  
Étant donné que Jaejoong s'était invité dans son lit, Yunho n'eut pas autre choix que de se réveiller après une après-midi de repos bien mérité. S'il pouvait appeler cela du repos. L'aîné avait eu tellement de mal à trouver le sommeil tourmenté par les soucis personnels. La bagarre, ses parents, et Jaejoong ... Jaejoong était bien la personne qui envahissait la totalité de ses pensées. Yunho était en train de se demander si c'était bien ou mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cerveau ne se focalisait que sur une seule et unique personne ? Il y avait des priorités avant de placer son frère en première ligne. Il fallait qu'il se soigne, qu'il arrange les problèmes avec ces parents, qu'il finalise son projet de cours pour son futur exam. Mais Yunho ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour Jaejoong en premier. Et c'était un fait que Yunho avait toujours bien du mal à accepter.  
  
  
Tout ce dont il avait besoin, là, maintenant, c'était que Jaejoong soit près de lui.  
  
  
Tout simplement.  
  
  
Putain, il respirait tellement mieux en sa présence. C'était dur à croire. Comment pouvait-il dire à son frère qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ? Il allait crever s'il s'en allait maintenant.  
  
  
Il entendit son frère bouger dans son lit et le cœur de Yunho fit un arrêt, angoissé qu'il parte comme ses pensées l'avaient prédit.  
  
  
 **\- Où est-ce que tu-**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hyung, fais-moi de la place !** Demanda négligemment le cadet en s'approchant du corps de son aîné. **Je vais tomber du lit !**  
  
  
Le cœur de l'aîné fit un nouveau bond.  
  
  
 **\- Quoi ?!** Cracha Yunho en ouvrant difficilement les yeux encore ensuqués de sa petite sieste de l'après-midi. **Yah !** S'écria Yunho face à l'insouciance de son frère dans une voix éreintée. **T'aurais pas oublié que ton grand-frère était blessé ?!**  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était redressé au-dessus de lui faisant mine de réfléchir à ces propos.  
  
  
 **\- Bon ... Puisque tu ne peux pas bouger, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire.**  
  
  
Yunho regarda dans les prunelles de son frère et put lire la lueur taquine qu'elles exprimaient. L'organe vital de Yunho supportait de moins en moins les réactions imprévisibles de son frère en battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Yunho crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, mais il savait que c'était de bonnes sensations. C'était ça « vivre ». Ressentir toutes sortes d'explosions, de descentes et de remontées dans son ventre. Jaejoong était la seule personne à le faire réagir ainsi.  
  
  
Et sa prochaine action illustrerait brillamment les pensées du grand-frère.  
  
  
En envoyant un dernier sourire espiègle à son frère, Jaejoong positionna sa tête contre le torse de son frère raidissant ce dernier comme une statue.  
  
  
 **\- Oh, ca y est ... Je peux définitivement plus bouger ...** , murmura-t-il comme si le contact l'avait anéanti.  
  
  
Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre quelques câlins avec son frère. Non. Seulement, c'était devenu de plus en plus compliqué de retenir certaines envies ... Si la condition de l'ainé le permettait, Yunho aurait répondu à son frère en serrant son corps plus fort contre le sien. Respirant l'odeur de son parfum et du shampoing à la fraise dans ces cheveux.  
  
  
Yunho devenait trop gourmand.  
  
  
Il secoua la tête pour éliminer toutes pensées tordues à l'égard de son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong ne s'appuya que sur le torse de son frère laissant ses jambes reposées sur le lit. Il n'avait pas oublié. Il savait son frère était blessé et ne se permettrait pas de lui donner plus de mal qu'il en avait. Mais une simple étreinte suffisait à guérir tous les chagrins. Jaejoong voulait y croire. Un peu de douceur n'allait pas faire de mal et il savait au fond de lui que son frère en avait besoin. Même si ce dernier n'aurait jamais le courage de lui demander.  
  
  
 **\- Ah ....** , soupira l'aîné en fermant les paupières appréciant le poids de son frère contre lui. **Ne profite pas de mon état pour te rapprocher de moi !**  
  
  
Jaejoong pouffa contre le pull de son frère et sourit davantage lorsqu'il sentit la main de ce dernier caresser sa tête tel un chaton se reposant sur le ventre de son maître. Le cadet leva le regard en direction de son frère pour partager ses émotions et exprima silencieusement combien il se sentait bien contre lui.  
  
  
 **\- Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Jaejoong en grattouillant le tissu de son pull.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mieux ...,** répondit seulement l'aîné ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
  
  
Jaejoong grimaça peu convaincu.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et si t'arrêtais un peu de me mentir ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça ira mieux Jaejoong, j'ai le week-end pour me soigner et me reposer.**  
  
  
Jaejoong se redressa sur ses coudes pour se trouver nez à nez avec son frère, l'air presque autoritaire.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Te force pas à revenir en cours si ça ne vas pas mieux Hyung !** Insista Jaejoong voulant que son frère récupère totalement de ses blessures.  
 **  
**  
 **\- De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix,** raisonna Yunho en sachant qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. **Eomma tient à ce que j'y retourne. Je veux pas lui causer davantage de souci et j'ai des tonnes de cours à rattraper en plus. C'est bientôt la période des exams, alors je ne veux pas me louper,** expliqua-t-il honnêtement ne voulant rater son diplôme à cause de ses stupides agissements.  
  
  
Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt ne trouvant aucun argument pour contrer les mots de son frère. Il savait que l'avenir de son frère était en jeux. Ce diplôme était la clef pour lui ouvrir toutes les portes dans l'univers de la photographie.  
  
  
 **\- Je sais ...** , râla le cadet dans une moue enfantine. **Mais j'ai peur que tu la recroises ... La fille dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !**  
  
  
Le grand-frère haussa les sourcils en écoutant les dires de Jaejoong, surpris par ses inquiétudes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer face au surnom qu'il avait donné à son ex-petite amie.  
  
  
 **\- Tu l'as prend pour Voldemort ?!** S'esclaffa Yunho en couvrant son regard d'une main. **Mais ... Ouais,** approuva Yunho en méditant sur ces mots. **T'as pas tort sur ce point-là !**  
  
  
Toutefois, Jaejoong garda un visage sérieux ne pouvant rire sur cette fille qui avait fait du mal à son frère.  
  
  
 **\- S'il-te-plait ... Fais attention,** intima le cadet. **J'ai vraiment peur qu'elle s'en prenne à nouveau à toi ...**  
  
  
Le cadet cacha son visage contre son torse, embarrassé de révéler ses états d'âmes.  
  
  
Yunho n'aurait jamais cru que cette histoire avait autant affecté son frère. Il était surpris qu'il soit aussi alarmé par cette situation au point qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en moquer. Ce qui était loin d'être son genre.  
  
  
 **\- C'est ça qui te causait autant de souci ? T'en fais pas,** souffla le grand-frère en massant la nuque de son frère pour le détendre. **Il n'arrivera rien. Je me battrai plus, je te le promets !**  
  
  
Recherchant le réconfort, Jaejoong colla sa joue contre sa poitrine profitant du son mélodieux des battements de son cœur. Il était capable de s'endormir sur lui par ce rythme rassurant. Le son de « Hyung ».  
  
  
Yunho apprécia ce moment si rare, mais spécial entre eux. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers son frère. Il se demandait si un jour quelqu'un d'autre que Jaejoong pourrait autant s'inquiéter pour lui. Yunho n'en était pas sûr. Jour après jour, le cadet s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de son frère. Ils se comprenaient dorénavant rien qu'avec un regard et sans utiliser de mot.  
  
  
Le lien n'avait jamais aussi fort.  
  
  
 **\- Je suppose ...,** commença avec hésitation le cadet en lançant un nouveau sujet de conversation. **Que tu ne pourras pas venir au concert avec moi dimanche soir ?**  
  
  
 **\- Hé ?**  
  
  
Son cerveau fit un arrêt et le souvenir du concert lui revint en un éclair foudroyant.  
  
  
 **\- Oh merde, le concert !** S'écria Yunho en tapant du poing.  
  
  
Déjà ?! Pourquoi tout s'enchaînait aussi rapidement ? Et dire que Jaejoong devait attendre ce jour comme si c'était Noël pour les enfants. Et merde. Ses nerfs lui vinrent comme une avalanche. Il devait être avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était bagarré ? Pourquoi était-il aussi con ?  
  
  
Remarquant que son frère était en colère contre lui-même, Jaejoong tenta de le tranquilliser pour pas qu'il ne se sente coupable.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'en fais pas, Hyung !** Rassura le cadet en lui faisant face. **Je trouverais quelqu'un pour venir avec moi. Les concerts, c'est crevant,** rappela-t-il. **Vaut mieux que tu te reposes.**  
  
  
Changeant soudainement d'humeur, Yunho se leva pour coller son dos contre la tête du lit ignorant les tiraillements qui agressait son ventre.  
  
  
Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
  
Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu.  
  
  
 _  
_  
 _ **« - Bon ... Et bien, t'es content,** râla Yunho ne se remettant pas de sa défaite. **Tu vas pouvoir aller voir le concert avec un de tes "amis" ... Tss ~ Je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ces places ...**_  
  
 _ **\- Non ... Tu viens avec moi Hyung ! » (Chapitre 9)**_  
 **  
**  
  
Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que son frère parte faire la fête avec un autre mec. Parce que ce serait certainement un mec.  
  
  
Jaejoong s'alarma du changement d'attitude de son grand-frère avec un visage bien trop ferme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Questionna Jaejoong se retrouvant assis à côté de lui avec un frère paraissant bouder dans son coin.  
  
  
Yunho croisa les bras en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il cherchait la manière dont il allait pouvoir expliquer à son frère de ne pas aller au concert avec un autre.  
  
  
Ça ne serait pas ... de la jalousie ?  
  
  
Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, bon sang. Yunho en voulait à son cœur d'être aussi possessif. Elle était passée où sa fierté ?  
  
  
 **\- À la base ... Je devais y aller avec toi ...** , laissa entendre l'aîné espérant que son jeune frère comprenne ses sentiments sans devoir les prononcer.  
  
  
 **\- Oui, mais, t'es blessé Hyung,** constata à nouveau Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu ne seras pas en état de bouger dans ce genre d'événement ! C'est du Rock alternatif, les gens se bousculent par plaisir dans ces concerts.**  
  
  
Yunho souffla déplaisamment parce que c'était aussi encore trop difficile d'entendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec un corps aussi abîmé.  
  
  
Son frère était loin d'être stupide pourtant. Il lui semblait qu'il était doué pour discerner ces plus intimes sentiments. Peut-être que Jaejoong le faisait exprès. Pour qu'il parle.  
  
  
Yunho craqua.  
  
  
 **\- Bon, ok, t'as gagné,** s'exclama Yunho en élevant le ton. **Ça m'embête que t'y ailles avec un autre mec que moi ! Voilà, maintenant c'est dit, t'es content !**  
  
  
L'aîné expira bruyamment comme si révéler ses véritables pensées avait été une tâche terriblement fastidieuse.  
  
  
Abasourdi par les révélations de son grand-frère, le visage du cadet se détendit instantanément en affichant un sourire des plus brillants qui manquait d'aveugler son ainé. Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre, touché par la jalousie de son frère qui était une preuve de son attachement pour lui. Son cœur était enflammé. Jaejoong devenait de plus en plus amoureux. Il devait se l'avouer. L'expression agacée de son frère était tellement adorable qu'il enregistra en mémoire en le dévisageant longuement.  
  
  
 **\- Je suis content** , avoua Jaejoong par taquinerie dans une voix timide en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.  
  
  
Yunho ne pouvait pas échanger un regard avec son frère parce qu'il savait que ce dernier avait les yeux collés sur son visage. Il avait soudainement des bouffés de chaleur. Jaejoong était si expressif. Il n'hésitait pas à dévoiler ses émotions, chose que Yunho avait bien du mal à faire.  
  
  
Surtout en face de son « frère ».  
  
  
Le terme devenait de plus en plus ironique.  
  
  
 **\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi Hyung,** admit à son tour le cadet. **Donc si tu y tiens tant, tu viendras. On verra au dernier moment si tu te sens de venir,** proposa-t-il pour arranger les petits tracas de l'aîné.  
  
  
Ça semblait être une bonne solution.  
  
  
 **\- Ok,** acquiesça Yunho en jetant des coups d'œil vers son frère appuyé contre lui. **On fait comme ça.**  
  
  
Yunho avait l'impression de se comporter comme un gamin, mais il était soulagé et plus véritablement heureux de pouvoir partager cette sortie avec Jaejoong. Il savait que ce concert était quelque chose de magique aux yeux de son frère. Parce que c'était ce que Jaejoong aimait. L'aîné voulait voir des étoiles apparaitre dans ces prunelles au moment où le groupe entrerait sur scène. Il n'y aurait rien de plus beau à voir.  
  
  
Il pensa à ne pas oublier son appareil photo pour capturer ce moment.  
  
  
Ça aurait été une erreur de rater ce genre de moment avec Jaejoong. S'il pouvait partager des souvenirs heureux avec lui, il le ferait. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre demain. Il pourrait le regretter.  
  
  
 **\- Dis** , questionna Jaejoong en changeant de sujet. J **'ai pas vu Abuji aujourd'hui ? On dirait qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré,** remarqua-t-il en regardant le réveil sur la table de chevet de son frère.  
  
  
Yunho ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il ne se faisait pas des films. L'absence de son père n'était pas anodin. Si Jaejoong commençait à s'interroger à son tour ... Ce n'était pas pour rien.  
  
  
 **\- T'as remarqué ...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ? Il y a un souci ?** S'alarma peu à peu Jaejoong en repensant aux actes de son frère la veille lorsqu'il s'était battu.  
  
  
Jaejoong ignorait si leur père était au courant sur ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il avait appelé Yunho ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait crié dessus ?  
  
  
C'était devenu plus qu'instinctif. Jaejoong ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Non,** répondit vaguement le grand-frère. **En fait, j'en sais rien ! Eomma n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, juste qu'il s'absenterait quelques jours ... Sans explication. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ...,** déclara Yunho soucieux au sujet de ses parents.  
  
  
Yunho se sentait coupable de sa conduite. Il ne voulait pas blesser ses parents à cause de ses agissements. Il avait l'impression d'être responsable de cette tension pesante qui régnait dans la maison.  
  
  
 **\- Si ça se trouve ... Il s'est barré !** Lâcha soudainement le cadet.  
  
  
Yunho resta sans voix. Comment son frère ne pouvait-il pas être affecté par la situation de ses parents ?  
  
  
 **\- Yah !** Cria Yunho dans un ton colérique ne manquant pas de frapper la tête de son frère en prononçant aussi facilement de telles paroles. **Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ? Tu rigoleras moins si ça arrive ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong plissa ses lèvres tout en se frottant la tête ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal. C'était juste une supposition. Mais apparemment, ce sujet semblait tourmenter son grand-frère.  
  
  
En guise d'excuses, le cadet serra ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et colla sa tête davantage contre lui. Il en profita pour consoler son aîné par le contact souhaitant que ce dernier arrête de se tracasser pour les autres et pour enfin penser à lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne te fais pas trop de souci** , rassura Jaejoong même s'il ne connaissait pas les faits. **Peut-être qu'Appa et Eomma sont dans une mauvaise passe. Ça va s'arranger.**  
  
  
Yunho eut un rictus presque forcé.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu es plus optimiste que moi,** ajouta-t-il en entourant son bras autour du cou de son frère pour resserrer leur étreinte.  
  
  
 **\- Il faut voir les choses positivement, Hyung,** conseilla son frère étant d'un caractère totalement différent du sien.  
  
  
 **\- Tu es trop naïf !** Critiqua Yunho dans un ton qui se voulant amusant.  
  
  
Yunho lui pinça la joue pour recadrer son frère qui était si simple d'esprit. Mais c'était pas vraiment un défaut aux yeux de l'aîné. C'était un trait de personnalité qui ne cessait de le fasciner.  
  
  
Jaejoong profita de son geste pour attraper sa main et la garder entre ses doigts. Il aimait comparer ses mains au siennes, tellement différentes l'une de l'autre.  
  
  
 **\- Tu es devenu plus tactile avec moi, Hyung ...,** laissa sous-entendre le cadet dans un ton étrange.  
  
  
 **\- Hé ?** Lâcha par surprise le grand-frère en recevant des propos aussi ... intimes.  
  
  
Comment Yunho devait-il le prendre ? Il ne savait jamais à quoi pensait son frère lorsqu'il prononçait des paroles aussi troublantes. Comment devait-il réagir à chaque fois ?  
  
  
 **\- J-Je ...,** hésita le cadet en se pinçant les lèvres. **Je peux te demander quelque chose ... ?**  
  
  
Yunho chercha son regard pour montrer qu'il avait son attention, mais Jaejoong fixa un point invisible devant lui en cherchant les bons mots à dire.  
  
  
 **\- Dis... Quand est-ce que les choses vont évoluer entre nous ?**  
  
  
Le cœur du grand-frère arrêta de battre et ses membres s'étaient immobilisés.  
  
  
Évolué ?  
  
  
Yunho ne comprenait pas.  
  
  
Ou bien, il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
  
  
Jaejoong, quant à lui, avait le visage rougi par la honte. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lancé un sujet tabou, mais il était à un stade où il voulait savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux.  
  
  
Il trouva le courage de tourner la tête vers son frère pour ancrer ses prunelles dans les siennes. Mais Yunho avait le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. Il avait l'air sonné.  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que ...** , tenta le grand-frère sans réussir à s'exprimer.  
  
  
Sa main se délivra des doigts de Jaejoong qui l'avait emprisonné comme s'il ressentait le besoin imminent de mettre de la distance entre eux.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hyung,** lança dangereusement Jaejoong en accrochant son regard à celui de son frère. **Je ... J-Je veux que tu sois mon premier-**  
  
  
Jaejoong s'était préparé tout un monologue pour chercher à se faire comprendre et exprimer ses plus profonds sentiments.  
  
  
Parce que, oui, il venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyable.  
  
  
D'inconcevable.  
  
  
Mais Yunho l'arrêta brusquement.  
  
  
Le grand-frère bouscula Jaejoong dos contre le matelas dans un geste vif presque brutal. La bouche du cadet fut enfermée par la paume de l'aîné, le rendant muet de tout son inaudible. Jaejoong avait presque reçu une gifle contre ses lèvres et le choc de cette réaction violente lui bloqua la respiration.  
  
  
Le jeune frère avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur observant son frère qui le surplombait avec un regard indescriptible. Putain, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit d'aussi horrible ?  
  
  
 **\- Désolé ...,** se rattrapa Yunho en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
  
Il donna de l'air à son frère en enlevant sa main de ses lèvres et gémit de douleur en sentant ses blessures se raviver, son corps aucunement prêt à se déplacer rapidement.  
  
  
Jaejoong respira vite, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Est-ce qu'il était allé trop loin ? Il ne voulait pas blesser son frère en ayant des pensées égoïstes. Mais il aurait aimé lui partager son désarroi. Car Jaejoong se sentait tellement faible en présence de son frère et il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui tout seul.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hyung, je-**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus,** avertit presque sèchement l'aîné en défiant son frère du regard.  
  
  
Yunho nota le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de son frère signe qu'il voulait répliquer, mais il l'intercepta.  
  
  
 **\- Tu choisis. Tu te tais et tu dors ici ... Sinon tu t'en vas.**  
  
  
Jaejoong tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant la bouche sachant qu'il devait clore la conversation. S'il avait continué, il était certains qu'ils se disputeraient à nouveau au risque de se blesser l'un l'autre. Mais ses yeux montrèrent combien ils étaient tristes par sa réponse.  
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas se confier à son frère sur un sujet aussi sérieux.  
  
  
Il allait encore tout garder pour lui-même.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'allait pas le supporter encore longtemps.  
  
  
Le cadet sentit son frère bouger tout en geignant et s'allongea à côté de lui avec une respiration aussi saccadée que la sienne. Jaejoong se sentit mal à cet instant. Malgré son mal-être, il avait bouleversé son aîné qui était déjà mal en point physiquement.  
  
  
Jaejoong devait se l'avouer. Il ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne.  
  
  
 **\- Pardon ...,** s'excusa timidement le cadet encore incapable d'observer le visage de son frère.  
  
  
Yunho ne voulait pas se montrer dur à lui. Mais c'était loin d'être le bon moment d'aborder un sujet aussi sensible. Et l'aîné était très loin d'être prêt. C'était même quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer. Même dans ses pensées les plus profondes.  
  
  
 **\- Oublions ça ...**  
  
  
Parce que Yunho n'était pas en mesure de faire la gueule à son frère alors qu'il avait besoin de sa présence.

  
Alors, oublier cette conversation semblait être la solution la plus facile.  
  
  
Même si c'était lâche de sa part.  
  


~ 

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette sensation. Jaejoong avait surement vécu la plus folle soirée de sa vie. Il avait décidé de rester dans l'ambiance sur le chemin du retour en allumant l'autoradio à fond pour passer le disque de son groupe favori. Il avait vu « The GazettE » en concert. Le cadet n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. C'était juste incroyable. Euphorique. Sensationnel. Un bordel complet dans la fosse. Jaejoong n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Ses bras et ses jambes ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens comme il avait fait au milieu de la foule en sautant de partout au rythme de la batterie. Les fans criaient, hurlaient leur âme pour que le chanteur pose un regard à leur direction. Tout le monde chantait à l'unisson faisant trembler le sol en sautillant. Jaejoong avait eu presque mal aux jambes mais ça en valait tellement la peine. La fièvre du concert était presque imprégnée dans chaque partie de son corps circulant dans ses veines. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que ça s'arrête. C'était juste dingue de ressentir ces sensations indescriptibles.

Jaejoong chanta à s'en bousiller les cordes vocales dans le véhicule qui le ramenait à la maison, la tête entièrement sortie de la fenêtre. Il s'en fichait bien s'il devait réveiller le quartier. Il était trop heureux. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa joie. Un état d'âme qui opposait totalement avec le chauffeur. 

Yunho n'avait jamais eu autant chaud de toute sa vie. Son tee-shirt était entièrement trempé. Il l'avait presque décoloré. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de monde dans une salle de concert et le public était sacrément enflammé pour rester poli. Parce qu'il y avait des fans tarés aussi. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas passé un bon moment avec Jaejoong. Non. Mais si les gens auraient pu éviter de le bousculer. Il avait failli tomber par terre plus d'une cinquante fois. L'ainé avait arrêté de compter. Ça n'en finissait pas de se remuer. À droite, puis à gauche. C'était n'importe quoi. Ce n'était même pas en adéquation avec la musique. Il trouvait même que c'était dangereux. Il était rassuré de n'avoir vu aucun enfant ou très peu.

C'était surtout un miracle qu'il en soit sorti indemne de cette salle alors qu'il se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures. Mis à part ses pauvres pieds qui avaient connu un sort terrible. Mais au fond, ça l'avait fait rire. C'était plutôt amusant d'assister à ce genre de concert et il devait reconnaître que ces artistes n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que prévu. Puis, ça en valait la peine pour voir son frère aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression que ce sourire émerveillé ne s'enlèverait jamais de son visage. Yunho en avait fait le vœu.

Il n'avait pas pu prendre autant de photos qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'était bien trop risqué dans cette foule en délire. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre quelques clichés durant certaines ballades. Parce oui, heureusement, il y avait des chansons avec un tempo beaucoup plus long. Il avait sincèrement remercié Dieu durant ces moments-là. L'aîné avait hâte de voir ce que les photos allaient donner sur grand-écran.

Concentré sur la route, il jeta un œil rapide vers son frère qui ne cessait de faire du vacarme. Yunho secoua la tête face d'un air moqueur sachant pertinemment que Jaejoong n'allait pas dormir cette nuit. Et par ailleurs, lui non plus. Il savait déjà que son cadet avait prévu de le déranger comme d'habitude. C'était devenu une mauvaise manie d'ailleurs.

Mais Yunho ne se plaignait pas autant pour dire vrai.

Le conducteur tourna à droite pour rouler dans la rue où se trouvait leur habitation. Il se gara avec un Jaejoong qui chantonnait toujours et vu l'heure indiquée sur sa montre, Yunho trouva raisonnable de le calmer pour ne pas réveiller la maison.

**\- Jaejoong ! Chuttt !** Ordonna l'aîné en posant un doigt contre les lèvres.

Le petit-frère sortit de la voiture ignorant la demande de son frère dans une expression encore éblouie.

**\- Je suis paré pour un prochain concert !** Lança Jaejoong d'un air décidé. **Tu viendras avec moi, Hyung ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui pendant qu'il fermait la voiture.

Yunho leva les yeux au ciel n'arrivant pas à dompter un frère aussi hyperactif. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son lit. Il était crevé et ses yeux ne demandaient qu'à tomber.

**\- On verra ça ...** , souffla-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

**\- Allez !** Encouragea Jaejoong en chatouillant son frère sur ces côtes. **S'il.Te.Plait !**

**\- Arrête !** Répliqua Yunho qui essayait de mettre la clef dans le verrou pour rentrer.

Les deux frères se chahutèrent quelques secondes et Yunho réclama le silence d'un geste en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Tout en essayant de ne pas faire de raffut, ils rentrèrent dans le salon et rencontrèrent avec surprise une silhouette assise sur le canapé avec pour seule lumière une lampe de chevet.

Yunho et Jaejoong firent un arrêt, le sourire effacé en reconnaissant l'identité de la personne qui les accueillait tard dans la nuit.

**\- Abuji ?** Demanda Yunho avec une expression surprise et à la fois soulagée sur son visage.

Le géniteur des deux garçons leur sourit. Il éteignit la télévision et les mains dans les poches, se leva pour les rejoindre.

**\- Le concert s'est bien passé, j'imagine,** constata le père en s'approchant d'un pas lent qui fit presque trembler Yunho. **Votre mère m'en a parlé.**

**\- Tu es rentré ?! T'étais où !?** Questionna le cadet ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité.

Le père garda les lèvres fermées avec une expression qui ne dévoilait aucune émotion. Chose qui ne rassurait pas le grand-frère.

**\- Rien de grave. J'ai dû partir à cause du travail,** répondit seulement leur aîné sans dévoiler les vraies raisons de son absence.

Yunho n'était pas dupe. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre derrière.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi,** lança le père reconnaissant de l'inquiétude de ses fils qu'il lisait dans leur regard.

Jaejoong jeta soudainement un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère.

**\- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tout va bien !** Chuchota le cadet ne voulant plus que son frère ne se tracasse pour leur parent.

Yunho envoya un regard noir à son frère pour son geste et pour son indiscrétion.

Le père afficha un nouveau rictus à cette scène.

**\- Jaejoong, va te coucher,** quémanda le père. **Je voudrais parler un instant avec ton frère.**

Pantois face à sa demande, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Son ventre se noua, aucunement prêt à une nouvelle confrontation avec l'un de ses parents. Sa mère avait dû lui passer le mot sur son comportement qui l'avait amené au poste de police l'autre soir. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir tout propos qui allait le rabaisser. Mais c'était mérité. Rien n'excusait sa conduite.

Ses mains se tendirent et Jaejoong perçut le changement d'état de son frère. Il s'alarma craignant une énième dispute à cause de ce qui s'était passé devant ce bar. Il ne voulait pas que son frère subisse encore la colère de leurs aînés. Il voulait le protéger. Parce que, après tout, c'était de sa faute.

**\- Appa ...,** protesta Jaejoong en jouant le ton familier.

**\- S'il te plait Jaejoong !** Insista le père en observant l'attitude de son fils. **Je ne vais pas m'engueuler avec lui. Je veux seulement discuter.**

Jaejoong avait bien du mal à contrer l'autorité de son père aussi têtu que lui. Retissant à partir, le cadet jeta un regard complice à son frère avant de quitter la pièce et laisser les deux hommes seuls dans le salon.

Dans ce calme lourd, Yunho ne fut pas capable de regarder son père dans le blanc des yeux. Il savait pertinemment de quoi ils allaient parler. Quel père accepterait cela ? À sa place, Yunho aurait surement fait la même chose.

**\- Ton visage a encore des traces** , remarqua le père en évoquant le sujet sensible. **Tu aurais eu du mal à me cacher ça.**

**\- Je ne cherchais pas à vous le cacher, toi et Eomma,** répliqua le grand-frère en jouant la carte de l'honnêteté.

Le père hocha la tête, silencieusement.

**\- Je n'ai aucune excuse, Abuji ...,** s'excusa solennellement Yunho en baissant le regard au sol, encore honteux de son attitude.

**\- Ta mère s'est occupée à te sermonner sur ce que t'as fait ... Je ne compte pas en dire plus à ce sujet. Je pense que t'as compris tes erreurs, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui ...** , répondit Yunho légèrement étonné par sa réaction. **Je suis vraiment désolé ...,** ajouta-t-il encore et encore comme s'il réclamait le pardon de son père.

Yunho ne voulait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de lui.

**\- Dis-moi ... Tu as l'air de sortir plus souvent avec ton frère,** lança brusquement l'aîné.

Yunho fut heurté par ses mots.

Il fut sonné pendant quelques secondes.

Il était loin, mais très loin d'imaginer entamer « ce sujet » de conversation.

Son cœur le trahit en battant promptement dans sa poitrine. Il était incapable de décrire le malaise qu'il ressentait.

Yunho n'était pas prêt.

Pas maintenant.

**\- Hé ?**

Le père croisa les bras tout en toisant la réaction de son fils.

**\- Je trouve que vous vous êtes soudainement rapprochés alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps vous vous détestiez presque tous les deux.**

Alors, ça se voyait tant que ça ?

Etaient-ils si indiscrets devant leur parent ?

**\- Euh ...** , bégaya Yunho en tentant de canaliser sa voix qui manquait de le trahir. **Est-ce que c'est un problème ? Ce n'est pas plutôt une bonne chose qu'on s'entende mieux Jaejoong et moi ?** Raisonna Yunho de façon juste.

**\- Jaejoong est loin d'avoir un bon comportement** , expliqua son père. **Ne te laisse pas influencer par lui !**

Yunho réfléchit plus minutieusement à ses paroles en comprenant ses non-dits.

**\- Tu insinues que je me suis bagarré l'autre soir à cause de Jaejoong et de ses fréquentations ?! Abuji !** Sermonna presque Yunho agacé par ce genre de propos. **C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Jaejoong n'est pas si –**

**\- Je veux que tu prennes de la distance avec lui,** Somma formellement le père dans un regard auquel Yunho avait bien du mal à contrer.

**\- Est-ce que c'est un ordre ?!** Rétorqua Yunho médusé par ce qu'il entendait.

**\- Tu le prends comme tu le veux. Mais on peut appeler ça un avertissement.**

Yunho fut incapable de fermer la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

**\- Tu peux aller te coucher,** lança le père pour clore la conversation dans un ton neutre. **Bonne nuit.**

Yunho le regarda partir d'un air blessé sur le visage. C'était complètement insensé ce qu'il demandait. Le grand-frère était loin de s'attendre à ce genre de demande. Il venait de comprendre que son père se méfiait de Jaejoong. Avait-il une aussi mauvaise image de lui ? Bon sang, il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir. S'il s'était battu, c'était seulement par pur instinct protecteur parce qu'on avait touché son petit-frère. En quoi Jaejoong avait joué le mauvais rôle dedans ? Yunho ne voulait croire que son père pouvait penser ainsi de son propre fils. C'était putain d'accablant. Jaejoong n'était pas comme ça. Il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui.

Ces parents adoptaient un comportement de plus en plus étrange.

Ou alors ...

Son père utilisait cet incident comme excuse en s'apercevant de leur rapprochement trop familier. Et c'était ce qui inquiétait plus gravement le grand-frère. D'où sa mise en garde. « Je veux que tu prennes de la distance avec lui ».

Ce serait plus logique.

Il se doutait de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Putain, c'était ce que Yunho craignait ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ?

~

Jaejoong tomba dans son lit avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il respira un grand coup se remémorant le concert qu'il venait de vivre. Il venait de voir l'un de ses groupes favoris. Il explosa sa joie en tapant des pieds contre le matelas de son lit. Le cadet aurait voulu que ces journées se terminent avec ce même sentiment. En plus, il avait partagé ce moment avec Yunho. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Et même s'il savait que son frère avait bien du mal avec ce monde anarchique auquel Jaejoong était accroché, il était reconnaissant de ses efforts. Ça démontrait beaucoup de choses de la part de l'aîné. Et même si c'était des petites actions de la part de Yunho, cela lui comblait de bonheur.  
  
  
Jaejoong entendit la porte de chambre s'ouvrir le sortant de ses pensées. Il redressa son corps et aperçut son frère entrer avec une mine presque grave sur le visage.   
  
  
C'est pas vrai.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé encore ?   
  
  
Qu'est-ce que son père lui avait dit ?   
  
  
Est-ce qu'un jour Jaejoong terminerait enfin une journée de sa vie d'une manière paisible ?   
  
  
Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un problème ?   
  
  
**\- Hyung ! Ça va pas ?** Demanda-t-il, assit sur le rebord de son lit tous en enlevant ses bijoux.   
  
  
Yunho enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, l'air nerveux.   
  
  
Jaejoong soupira, exaspéré de voir son frère hésiter pour parler.   
  
  
**\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Abuji ?!** S'impatienta Jaejoong en retirant ses converses du sol. **Bon sang,** râla-t-il. **On ne sera jamais tranquille dans cette baraque.**   
**  
**  
**\- Moins fort !** Chuchota fortement le grand-frère pour éviter que son cadet réveille toute la maison.   
  
  
Jaejoong se plia à sa demande et ferma la bouche attendant que son frère s'exprime.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... On n'est pas discret ...** , lâcha Yunho comme une sentence.   
  
  
Le jeune frère fronça des sourcils comme s'il ne saisissait pas le sens de sa phrase.   
  
  
Il n'était pas idiot quand même ?   
**  
**  
**\- Papa se fait des idées ... Sur nous ...**  
 **  
**  
**\- Et alors ?** Répliqua instantanément le cadet. **Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!**   
  
  
Quoi ?   
  
  
Yunho fit un léger mouvement de recul avec sa tête dévisageant son frère comme si quelqu'un d'autre était en face de lui.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne pouvait pas être aussi négligent à ce sujet.   
**  
**  
**\- C'est ça ta réaction ?** S'ébahit le grand-frère. **Ca te fait pas flipper que Abuji commence à avoir des doutes sur nous ?**   
**  
**  
**\- Appa et Eomma ne sont pas mes priorités !** Argumenta Jaejoong n'appréciant pas évoquer leurs parents dans leurs discussions. **Vu comment ils m'aiment et leur comportement de vieux** , ajouta-t-il ironiquement. **J'ai pas l'intention de m'inquiéter pour eux ...**   
  
  
Yunho passa une main pénible contre son front ne sachant pas comment prendre ce genre de propos plus qu'insultant à l'égard de ses parents. Il était inconscient ou quoi ?   
  
  
Le grand-frère ferma la porte de sa chambre pour avoir plus d'intimités entre eux, mais il espérait que ces mots ne traverseraient pas cette porte, car Yunho était un poil irrité par l'insouciance de son frère.   
**  
**  
**\- Pourquoi est-ce tout te semble si facile pour toi ?!** S'exclama l'aîné en s'approchant de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Il faut encore qu'on ait cette conversation ?!** Répliqua Jaejoong dans le même ton.   
  
  
**\- Tu ne te mets pas à leur place ?!**  
 **  
**  
**\- J'ai pas envie de mettre à leur place !** Répliqua Jaejoong presque égoïstement.   
  
  
Yunho avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux espérant faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère sur leur situation.   
**  
**  
**\- Aish ~ Putain ...** , grogna le grand-frère en plaquant ses mains contre le visage.   
  
  
Yunho avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou.   
  
  
**\- Bon sang, c'est pas normal ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre Jaejoong !**  
  
  
Le cadet se tint debout face à lui recevant ses paroles comme des poignards dans sa poitrine.   
**  
**  
**\- Merci, je le sais, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois !** Rappela Jaejoong fatigué de revivre encore et encore cette conversation. **Putain, j'ai l'impression de revenir à chaque fois à la case départ avec toi.**   
  
  
Yunho pouvait comprendre que son frère puisse être aussi saoulé que lui dans cette histoire.   
**  
**  
**\- C'est pas ça,** rattrapa Yunho en lui avouant la vérité. **Abuji m'a demandé de prendre mes distances avec toi ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong rencontra les yeux de son frère espérant y lire une trace de mensonge dans ses paroles.   
  
  
**\- Pardon ?** S'offensa le cadet.   
  
  
**\- Il a dit ça en pensant que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ... Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai, il s'est aperçu qu'on s'était rapproché toi et moi ... Et je sais pas ce qu'il en pense concrètement !**  
  
  
Jaejoong pouvait voir combien son frère avait la trouille de se faire prendre par leur parent. Bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas envie que ces parents sachent les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer leur réaction. Ce serait pire que de les blesser. Mais est-ce que ça en valait la peine de se causer autant de souci pour eux ? C'était pas leur parent qui souffrait le plus en ce moment, c'était Yunho et lui. Ils en avaient trop bavé pour tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Jaejoong ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui.   
  
  
Pas question.   
  
  
Le cadet ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour le garder près de lui.   
  
  
**\- T'as l'intention de lui obéir ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un ultimatum.   
  
  
Parce que la décision de son frère changerait tout. Absolument tout entre eux.   
  
  
**\- J'en sais rien Jaejoong ...,** admit-il complètement perdu sur ses sentiments et ses convictions. **J'suis tétanisé ...**   
  
  
Les yeux du cadet étaient prêts à s'humidifier d'eau. Même s'il pouvait comprendre le désarroi de son frère, ça n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal de l'écouter aussi peu sûr de lui.   
  
  
Il se mordit hargneusement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de craquer et trouver une solution pour que cette conversation ne finisse pas en une catastrophe.   
  
  
**\- Alors, on arrête ?** Constata le cadet en cherchant à faire réagir son frère. **Tout ça pour quoi Hyung ?! Tu te mets à douter ? Encore ?**   
  
  
Yunho pouvait sentir sa peine dans ses mots et ça le rendait malade de blesser à nouveau son frère. Comme il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs. Ça devenait une habitude. Et tout ça, parce qu'il avait la peur et l'angoisse d'être découvert. Il était peut-être le grand-frère mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour gérer cette situation ? Comment faire pour qu'ils soient enfin heureux ? Il se sentait comme un incapable. Un raté. Il ne connaissait pas le moyen de cesser de rendre Jaejoong malheureux. Yunho ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant.   
  
  
Mais arrêter ...   
  
  
Est-ce que Yunho voulait vraiment arrêter ce qu'il y avait entre son frère et lui ?   
  
  
Jaejoong renifla du nez en essayant de canaliser ses émotions. L'un d'eux devait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Le cadet ne voulait pas répéter les différentes confrontations et disputes entre Yunho et lui. C'en était assez. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert.   
  
  
Il ne laisserait pas Yunho douter cette fois.   
  
  
Jaejoong accrocha fermement son regard en direction du visage de son frère qui le fuyait.   
  
  
Il l'avait dit. Il ne laisserait pas Yunho filer entre ses mains.   
**  
**  
**\- Je vais t'aider à ne plus douter Hyung,** déclara Jaejoong dans un ton déterminé tout en ramassant du courage pour exécuter ces dires. **Tu me diras si après ça tu veux tout arrêter ...**   
  
  
Le grand-frère releva le regard dans une expression interloquée ne comprenant pas ce que Jaejoong avait l'intention de faire. Il tomba sur des prunelles intenses qui le toisaient avec une lueur de désir. Yunho resta interdit toujours aussi faible par les échanges visuels avec son petit-frère.   
  
  
Le cadet s'approcha de son frère et prit son visage en coupe pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout s'était passé si rapidement que Yunho n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir au moment présent. Il recevait sans demande son geste. Inconsciemment, il avait fermé les yeux comme si un baiser de son frère était naturel. Ses mains ne le repoussèrent pas. Ses lèvres apprécièrent le doux contact. Yunho était peut-être intérieurement choqué par son action, mais son corps ne répondait pas de cette façon.

  
Il voulait la chaleur de son frère contre lui.   
  
  
Yunho prenait une grande claque dans la figure face à cette réalité.   
  
  
Jaejoong relâcha sa bouche pour rencontrer les yeux de son frère en posant les questions fatidiques.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas quand je t'embrasse, Hyung ?** Intima Jaejoong qui connaissait mieux la réponse contrairement à son frère.   
  
  
L'ainé nagea de gauche à droite dans ses prunelles sombres emprisonnées par son attirance pour son jeune frère. Il respira maladroitement et fut à court de mots.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait une emprise sur lui qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.   
  
  
Le cadet continua sa quête et embrassa à nouveau son frère plus passionnément en bougeant ses lèvres du haut vers le bas. Il força Yunho à reculer et le dos de ce dernier tapa contre l'armoire qui lui servirait d'appui. Les mains de Jaejoong se glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et continuèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de son frère. Il en attrapa une poignée pour se retenir. Ses mouvements étaient plus avides et Jaejoong chercha à torturer son frère en brisant les barrières du sang. Son nez joua avec le sien rendant Yunho maladroit et confus par ces attentions intimes.   
  
  
Le souffle de l'aîné devenait plus irrégulier. Il aimait les baisers de son frère et chacune de ces caresses sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Sa raison, elle, n'existait plus.   
  
  
Jaejoong déposa des baisers sur la joue et la mâchoire de son frère avant de lier son regard au sien pour un nouvel interrogatoire.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi ...,** souffla Jaejoong qui avait bien du mal à se retenir avec un frère à sa merci. **Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas alors qu'on est si proche maintenant ?**   
  
  
Afin d'avoir une meilleure illustration de ces propos, Jaejoong osa balancer son bassin contre celui de son frère.   
  
  
Être aussi collé à lui ne pourrait que démontrer l'inévitable.   
  
  
Yunho se réveilla au contact de leurs corps aussi serré l'un de l'autre. Ça allait trop loin.   
  
  
Son frère allait sentir ...   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... Ne fait pas ça ...** , murmura le grand-frère dans l'urgence.   
  
  
Le cadet ne retint plus ses mots. Il était foutrement heureux.   
  
  
**\- Tu bandes ...,** lâcha Jaejoong sans aucune gêne.   
  
  
Putain.   
  
  
Yunho avait honte.   
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lever le regard vers son frère qui aurait certainement une expression satisfaite sur le visage.   
  
  
Il en était incapable.   
  
  
Son état confirmait tout ce qu'il était incapable d'avouer.   
  
  
**\- Je ... E-Euh ...** , bafouilla Yunho le visage rouge écarlate.   
  
  
Ce n'était pas possible.   
  
  
Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il aussi vite ?   
  
  
Il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il en transpirait.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong penserait de lui ?   
  
  
Remarquant sa gêne, Jaejoong se détacha légèrement de lui pour ne pas l'encombrer. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, Yunho devait admettre les faits.   
  
  
Le cadet tint fermement une de ses mains derrière la tête de son frère tirant presque sur ses cheveux. Il voulait avoir son attention. Pas question que Yunho prenne la fuite comme il le savait si bien le faire.   
  
  
**\- Hyung ... Tu as envie de moi, comme moi j'en ai envie** , déclara difficilement le petit-frère en exprimant leur sentiment le plus secret.   
  
  
Perdu dans ses émotions, Yunho prit le risque de relever les yeux dans les prunelles de son frère. Il expira vivement cherchant à contrôler ses envies prohibées.   
  
  
**\- Tu veux qu'on prenne de la distance ? Tu pourras le supporter ?!** Défia le cadet osant le tout pour le tout afin de convaincre son frère. **Parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas ...** , avoua finalement le cadet dans une voix plus attristé. **Alors ... Ne dis pas que tu veux arrêter Hyung ...** , trembla Jaejoong en croyant que son frère allait encore une fois le quitter.   
  
  
Le cadet avait tellement peur de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à ses sentiments qu'importent les obstacles. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que ce n'était pas mal.   
  
  
Mais comment le prouver à Yunho ?   
  
  
**\- Je te veux tellement Hyung ...** , dévoila Jaejoong dans un ton fragile en collant son front au sien en signe d'union. **Et toi ... ?**   
  
  
Yunho recevait mot par mot chaque déclaration de son petit-frère.   
  
  
Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait face à l'intensité de leur échange.   
  
  
Mais son cœur fondit.   
  
  
C'était moelleux, chaud et doux.   
  
  
Parce que Jaejoong venait de lui avouer qu'il ne serait rien sans lui.   
  
  
Et lui ... ?   
  
  
Jaejoong avait su poser les bonnes questions.   
  
  
Est-ce qu'il le voulait ?   
  
  
.   
  
  
Bien sûr.   
  
  
Et tellement.   
  
  
  
Il suffisait juste que Yunho lui dise.


	16. I can't control me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3293461806-Chapitre-16-I-can-t-control-me.html
> 
> { NC-13 pour ce chapitre ! }

**~  
**

Il devait être deux heures du matin environ. Les deux frères n'avaient toujours pas rejoint les bras de Morphée. Malgré qu'ils aient tous les deux cours le lendemain, ils profitèrent encore un moment de cette étreinte. Front contre front, leurs jambes mélangées ensemble, Yunho tint fermement son cadet contre lui, un bras entourant sa taille. Il voulait que Jaejoong soit tout proche. C'était un fait qui le soulageait et l'apaisait en même temps. Garder son jeune frère près de lui. Il était bien. Tellement bien dans cette chaleur et pourtant, une partie de lui culpabilisait. Il ne méritait pas de ressentir un tel sentiment d'allégresse. Yunho savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre cette petite voix qu'il lui disait que c'était mal. Elle était en permanence dans sa tête. Et chaque jour, ça le rendait un peu plus fou. Il ne pouvait que l'ignorer et se relier à son coeur qui lui disait bien le contraire.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu répondre à son frère.

_« - Je te veux tellement Hyung ... Et toi ? »_

Après ça, Yunho l'avait simplement pris dans les bras tout en plongeant son nez dans son cou pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Son frère n'avait pas cherché à répliquer sachant qu'il était délicat pour Yunho d'exprimer ses véritables sentiments. Jaejoong se disait que c'était peut-être suffisant même s'il souhaitait réellement entendre certains mots de la bouche de l'aîné.

Cette situation était bien trop compliquée et si étrange. Jaejoong savait qu'il en demandait trop à Yunho. Il ne pouvait que lui laisser du temps. Mais, son impatience jouait de lui. Jaejoong avait un caractère impulsif qu'il avait bien du mal à canaliser. Et Yunho devait malheureusement subir ces états d'âme. Le petit-frère s'en voulait et déplorait sa conduite. Pourtant, il s'était promis, jour à jour, de changer pour lui. Essayer d'être plus mature et d'être beaucoup plus présent pour son frère.

Parce qu'admettre cette relation était loin d'être facile. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Alors, Jaejoong profitait des gestes tactiles de son grand-frère qui signifiaient un sentiment. Et le cadet le comprenait. Il en était profondément touché. Jaejoong avait envie de pleurer à chaque contact contre sa peau. C'était comme un cadeau du ciel.

Leur nez collé l'un contre l'autre, les deux frères se regardèrent continuellement. De temps en temps, leurs paupières s'abaissèrent signe que le sommeil les appelait. Mais les deux garçons ne voulaient pas rompre cet instant rare où il pouvait se perdre dans le regard de l'autre sans aucune honte.

Néanmoins, les yeux du grand-frère se tinrent plus.

Yunho clôt finalement les paupières, bien trop fatigué par cette soirée éprouvante qu'il avait vécue. Trop de choses s'étaient produites ce soir. Il avait cruellement besoin de dormir.

**\- Ne t'endors pas,** ronchonna Jaejoong avec une main tendue vers la joue de son frère.

Yunho soupira face à sa réplique, mais choisi de ne pas lui répondre.

Jaejoong s'étonna lui-même de garder encore de l'énergie pour rester éveillé. D'humeur taquine face à cette jolie vision devant lui, il s'approcha du visage de son frère pour déposer plusieurs baisers.

Ces simples gestes d'affections eurent un effet électrochoc pour le grand-frère.

Yunho n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Et ça l'agaçait de réagir aussi rapidement.

**\- Ah ~ Tu m'énerves,** râla Yunho plus par gêne que par méchanceté.

Il se positionna sur le dos espérant trouver un peu de paix. Mais comme il avait deviné, Jaejoong avait bien l'intention de jouer avec lui. Infatigable. Jaejoong ne devait certainement pas connaitre ce genre de terme.

Le cadet revint à l'attaque en embrassant son frère plusieurs fois sur les lèvres avec un sourire béat signe qu'il était très heureux ce soir.

Yunho attrapa son visage dans ses mains pour l'arrêter et plongea dans le regard de son frère.

Mais son geste resta doux et Yunho n'avait aucune lueur de colère dans ces prunelles. L'image de son petit frère était toujours attendrissante. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à être énervé contre lui. Ça devenait presque impossible. Qui peut détester cette bouille d'ange ?

Yunho allait périr ...Il le savait déjà. Au fil des jours. Son amour grandissant.

**\- Tu vas me rendre fou, tu le sais ça ?** Lança le grand-frère dans une voix éraillée.

**\- C'est le but,** répondit le cadet d'un air amusé.

Yunho le fixa encore plus longuement, méditant sur leur sentiment.

**\- Bon sang ... C'est mal ce qu'on fait ...**

**\- Quand tu dis ce genre de phrase, ça me donne encore plus envie de le faire,** répliqua le cadet oubliant le sérieux de la situation.

Yunho ricana.

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part** **?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Jaejoong colla son corps contre le torse de son frère pour être encore plus proche et ces doigts caressèrent ces paupières fatiguées. Il voulait que Yunho soit détendu par leurs gestes aussi intimes soient-ils. Que ça soit naturel tous les deux.

**\- Comment je suis censé réagir en face d'Abuji ?** Demanda péniblement Yunho en se remémorant la conversation avec son père.

Jaejoong arrêta tout mouvement et plongea dans les yeux de son frère avec un air grave. Il n'allait pas ignorer cela. Il savait que Yunho détestait mentir à ses parents. Et encore moins il voudrait les blesser.

**\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire semblant ...** , craignit-il en appréhendant les prochains événements. **Je me sens suffisamment coupable Jaejoong ...**

Le cadet n'avait pas les mots pour rassurer son frère. Seule sa main répondit en coiffant ces cheveux dans le réconfort. Il ne savait pas quoi faire lui-même pour rendre les choses plus faciles pour eux. Ils étaient dans une situation où personne dans le monde ne pourrait trouver une réponse pour les aider. C'était déjà difficile de voir son grand-frère aussi bouleversé. Alors, lui, pauvre gamin qu'il était, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

Jaejoong choisit la facilité pour lui répondre. Prendre la fuite était plus simple.

Il effaça son expression préoccupée en optant pour un masque plus souriant.

**\- Yah !** Sermonna le cadet. **Tu ne veux pas changer de refrain un peu ?** Souffla-t-il en faisant mine qu'il était fatigué d'écouter les plaintes de son frère.

**\- Putain, tu me sidères !** Lança Yunho encore choqué par ces propos, une main plaquée au front. **Et pourtant, j'admire le fait que tu ne te prennes jamais la tête .... Mais, là Jaejoong, t'abuses !** Réprimanda-t-il sans vraiment hausser le ton. **Je ne comprends pas que tu te sentes pas mal par cette situation, bordel !** Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Yunho ne savait pas si c'était une sorte de jalousie qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue chaque jour à cause de son histoire avec Jaejoong, et lui, il acceptait cela d'une facilité presque déconcertante pour l'aîné. Il était censé être dans le même état que lui, non ? Prêt à péter les plombs.

**\- Hyung ! Bien sûr que ça me rend malade cette histoire, et aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal avec toi !** Avoua sans gêne le cadet pour que son frère cesse de lui dire qu'il puisse être négligent sur leur relation. **Mais ... Ce qui me fait le plus peur dans tout ça ... C'est d'être dans une situation où je ne serais plus capable de te voir ...**

Yunho fronça les sourcils attentifs au ton sérieux de son frère. Loin d'être son habitude.

**\- J'ignore d'où vient cette peur que j'ai ... Mais je crains le jour où en rentrant à la maison tu ne sois pas là ... J'ai constamment peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ...**

Yunho était particulièrement étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Jaejoong puisse avoir autant la frayeur de le perdre un jour. Cela obligea Yunho à méditer sur les récents évènements. Notamment lorsqu'il s'était battu violemment au bar l'autre soir ou lorsqu'il s'était laissé « draguer » par un autre homme. Son inquiétude le dépassa.

Le grand-frère avait tout de suite envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il désirait lui faire oublier toutes ces angoisses.

Mais, Jaejoong continua de parler avant que Yunho ne puisse agir.

**\- Je veux juste profiter de chaque moment avec toi ...,** avoua Jaejoong dans la timidité en baissant le regard. J **e me suis rendu compte bien trop tard combien ces moments étaient précieux ... Faut croire que je t'aime vraiment, et tellement Hyung ...**

Le coeur de Yunho fit un petit arrêt cardiaque et brusquement, il se redressa sur ces coudes surprenant le cadet.

**\- Hyung ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?** Quémanda vivement le grand-frère en plongeant dans le regard de son frère.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien entendu ?

**\- Hé ?** Paniqua le jeune frère en réfléchissant sur ces derniers propos.

Puis rapidement, les joues du cadet se mirent à rougir.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!**

**\- Euh ... J-Je ... Rien ...,** bafouilla Jaejoong en échappant au regard insistant de son frère.

Alors qu'il remarquait que son grand-frère était en quête de réponse, Jaejoong tenta de ranger sa honte pour répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait à Yunho.

**\- Hyung, c'est gênant ...** , lâcha maladroitement le cadet en triturant ces manches.

**\- Tu ... Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ...** , lança son frère dans une ambiance encore plus intime en dévoilant leur sentiment.

Yunho n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi ému d'entendre ces simples mots sortir de la bouche de son frère.

**\- M-Mais bien sûr que si voyons,** répliqua Jaejoong en s'agitant. J **e te le disais tout le temps quand on était petit ...**

**\- Peut-être,** approuva Yunho en repensant à leur enfance. **Mais depuis, je ne l'ai plus entendu de ta bouche ...**

Jaejoong se mordit nerveusement la lèvre ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était aussi gêné par cette déclaration.

Une déclaration qu'il avait prononcée sans en avoir conscience.

**\- Ces dernières années, j'ai toujours eu cette impression que tu t'éloignais de moi,** expliqua Yunho. **Je croyais que tu me détestais ... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais un jour l'occasion d'entendre ces mots de ta part ...**

Jaejoong osa relever les yeux face aux confidences de son frère. Sa période pré-ado n'avait pas vraiment facilité les choses entre eux. Jaejoong avait commencé à sortir tous les soirs ignorant les réprimandes de leurs parents. Il voulait faire de nouvelles expériences, se tester et rencontrer des tas de gens pour s'amuser. Sa vie familiale ne l'intéressait plus jusqu'à délaisser son frère. Durant cette période, Jaejoong n'avait pas conscience du mal qui lui avait fait. Il était déjà prêt à couper les liens souhaitant une vie moins monotone et plus animée.

Il avait été con.

Comme il regrettait cette époque. Il s'en voulait de s'être autant détaché de son frère.

Mais au fond, Jaejoong se demandait s'ils en seraient là s'il n'était pas passé par toutes ces excentricités et conneries de la jeunesse. Cela lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'il recherchait pour le combler n'était pas dehors dans l'inconnu.

Ce manque était plus proche que prévu.

Un fameux soir, Yunho lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

Et Jaejoong ne lui en voudrait pas. Jamais.

Il savait désormais qui devait être à ses côtés.

Jusqu'au restant de sa vie ...

Le cadet souffla un bon coup pour supprimer toutes traces d'embarras sur son visage.

**\- Désolé,** s'excusa Jaejoong face à ces erreurs du passé. **Alors, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir eu un comportement de crétin avec toi durant tout ce temps, je te dirais « je t'aime » un peu plus souvent ... Hum ...** , hocha-t-il dans une toute petite voix.

Yunho sourit de toutes ces dents face à la mignonnerie qui se trouvait devant lui. Glisser un « je t'aime » discret dans une phrase était tellement adorable de sa part. Yunho avait chaud au coeur. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il ne voyait plus le mal de leur relation à cet instant précis.

L'aîné prit le visage de son frère dans ces mains et l'embrassa plusieurs fois au front pour le remercier de cette magnifique attention. Yunho ne lâcha pas et se cogna contre le haut de la tête de son frère pour se lier à lui en caressant sa joue du pouce de la main.

**\- J'aurais jamais cru que ça me ferait autant de bien de te l'entendre dire ...** , chuchota Yunho en fermant les yeux.

**\- Et toi, tu ne me le dis pas ?**

C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais Jaejoong méritait lui aussi un petit mot d'amour venant de son frère, non ?

Yunho lui fit face et tomba sur une moue d'enfant qui demandait sa sucrerie.

**\- Ah ~ Si j'avais autant de courage que toi ... Tu ne cesses de m'impressionner,** ajouta le grand-frère en observant les efforts du cadet. **Ne crois surtout pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais, je suis loin d'être encore prêt ...** , admit-il difficilement ne voulant blesser Jaejoong. **Et je ne veux pas te le dire comme un frère... Je voudrais te le dire de la même façon que toi ... Mais ... C'est encore trop difficile .**..

Jaejoong l'écouta sans broncher. Il aurait été tenté de lui dire de se magner et qu'il se confesse enfin. Le cadet rêvait presque d'entendre certains mots sortir entre les lèvres de son frère. Mais, il comprenait. Il savait que c'était difficile pour lui. Et, il attendrait. Un jour au l'autre, Yunho s'exprimerait.

**\- Quand je serais totalement prêt, je te le dirais. Certainement,** assura formellement Yunho ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux sombres de son frère. **Mais au fond ... Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens hein ?** Ajouta-t-il dans un rictus pour supprimer tout doute dans la tête de son frère.

Jaejoong sourit à sa dernière phrase. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Même s'il le dire à haute voix confirmerait beaucoup de choses, Jaejoong n'avait pas d'incertitude sur les sentiments de Yunho à son égard.

**\- Je le sais même mieux que toi** , répliqua Jaejoong en le taquinant avec son nez. **J'ai hâte de te l'entendre dire, Hyung.**

Yunho lui jura dans sa tête.

Apaisé après avoir eu une conversation tendre avec son frère, Yunho pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de se reposer pour être en forme demain.

**\- On ferait mieux de se coucher.**

Jaejoong dans ses bras, Yunho était en paix pour cette nuit.

~ 

Le lendemain, l'aîné sentit son frère se lever avec beaucoup de réticence. Il était encore trop endormi pour saluer ce dernier, mais il avait tout de même répondu aux câlins de Jaejoong avant que ce dernier parte se préparer. Yunho était complètement crevé et manquait cruellement de sommeil. Il remerciait son emploi du temps qui le permettait de faire quelques grasses matinées tout comme aujourd'hui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne option pour lui étant donné qu'il devait rattraper certains cours dus à son absence la semaine dernière.

  
Son corps s'était peu à peu rétabli des blessures d'une baston dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir à nouveau. Les marques de coup sur son visage avaient légèrement disparu, mais les bleus au coin de la bouche et de son oeil gauche étaient toujours bien visibles. Yunho savait déjà qu'il allait attirer les regards en cours. À moins qu'ils soient tous au courant. Qui sait ? Peut-être que son ex-petite amie s'était permis de dire sous tous les toits comment Yunho s'était fait cogner.

  
L'aîné se retourna sur le dos et souffla péniblement en combattant contre ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'au moment où il se trouvait seul, il se mettait à ruminer et à angoisser. C'était étrange à admettre, mais à ce moment précis, il avait besoin d'avoir Jaejoong contre lui. Yunho était en quelque sorte soulagé et détendu dans ses bras. Et encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment Jaejoong arrivait-il à lui faire oublier le monde de dehors ?

  
Le grand-frère inspira un bon coup et tenta de rejoindre les limbes du sommeil. Seulement, il était encore une fois dérangé.

  
Cela venait du rez-de-chaussée. Yunho entendit des voix s'élever. Ou plutôt des cris.

  
Il se redressa pour déterminer à qui détenaient ses voix. L'aîné fronça avec inquiétude les sourcils en passant une main pénible dans ses cheveux.

  
Il ne serait jamais tranquille dans cette baraque, bon sang.

  
Yunho sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement avec nervosité lorsqu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour écouter avec clarté les propos d'en bas.

  
C'était ces parents.

  
Ils étaient en train de se disputer.

  
Yunho posa ses mains sur ces hanches avec peine et tenta de discerner ce qu'ils disaient.

  
**\- Tu dois encore partir à nouveau ?** S'effara la mère en montant le ton à nouveau. **Tu n'es pas discret, tu le sais ?!**

  
**\- J'ai pas le choix** , tenta le père en essayant de se faire comprendre. **On en a déjà discuté tous les deux.**

  
**\- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour rester à la maison et être plus présent pour les garçons ! Je te demande que ça !**

  
**\- Je fais au mieux, bon sang ! Ne viens pas m'agresser de bon matin** , cracha le père ne voulant continuer cette conversation.

  
**\- Comme si j'avais envie de m'engueuler avec toi ! Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant ! J'ai aucune figure devant tes fils s'ils commencent à me poser des questions !**

  
Yunho essaya de dissimuler les raisons de leur querelle, mais à vrai dire, il ne comprenait absolument rien. Est-ce que c'était par rapport au travail de son père ? Ses problèmes d'absences ? L'aîné était rassuré de savoir que le nom de Jaejoong et lui ne sortait pas de leurs bouches. Mais, il semblerait que leur parent leur cache quelque chose et Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'être alarmé parce qu'il avait entendu.

  
Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette maison ?

  
**\- Hyung ?**

  
Yunho tourna la tête et vit son frère sortir de sa chambre en uniforme prêt à aller au lycée. Il afficha un regard plus neutre refusant que son frère remarque son désarroi.

  
Mais Jaejoong était loin d'être stupide.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda le cadet en s'approchant de son frère qui avait lui aussi entendu ces parents se disputer.

  
**\- Ha ... J'en sais rien ...,** répondit déplaisamment Yunho. Je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent. **Ça a l'air sérieux en plus ... Ils ne se sont jamais disputés de cette façon ...** , se préoccupa-t-il. 

  
Jaejoong soupira, ennuyé d'avoir d'autres problèmes à la maison. Comme si Yunho et lui n'en avaient pas eu assez. Il fallait que leur parent rajoute une couche.

  
**\- Si ça trouve ... Appa l'a trompé,** lança brusquement Jaejoong pour détendre l'atmosphère.

  
Yunho se figea et jeta un regard noir à son frère en osant déclarer de telles stupidités.

  
Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

  
Il manquerait plus ça.

  
Yunho ne se gêna pas de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère pour le sermonner.

  
**\- Tu me fais flipper avec tes phrases ! Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu !** Engueula Yunho dans le chuchotement pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent entendre.

  
Jaejoong afficha une mine de chien battu, mais retrouva rapidement un petit sourire face à son frère pour le taquiner.

  
**\- Bon, j'y vais,** annonça Jaejoong en tenant son sac sur son épaule. **J'ai examen ce matin ! Dis-moi merde !**

  
**\- Quoi ?** S'ébahit Yunho. **Je ne t'ai pas vu révisé hier !**

  
**\- Pour quoi faire ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans l'incompréhension.

  
Yunho souffla, exaspéré par son attitude négligée concernant les études.

  
**\- Jaejoong ...**

  
**\- Yah ! On avait dit que tu arrêtais de me faire la morale à ce sujet !**

  
Vaincu, Yunho ferma la bouche en essayant de se promettre de ne plus se mêler des histoires au lycée avec son frère. Mais, Yunho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui autant que pour son avenir. Il devait bien avoir une matière qui lui plaisait parmi tous ces cours. Jaejoong ne pouvait-il pas faire un minimum d'effort ?

  
**\- A ce soir, Hyung !** Salua Jaejoong en prenant le visage de son frère dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres.

  
Yunho se tétanisa à nouveau sur place.

  
Il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

  
Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir jamais y arriver.

  
Le contact était trop intime pour lui.

  
Jaejoong ricana de son côté en observant l'expression immobile de son frère.

  
**\- Va falloir t'y habituer parce que j'adore t'embrasser Hyung,** lança Jaejoong dans un murmure sans aucune gêne.

  
Le cadet laissa Yunho en plan totalement embarrassé et descendit les escaliers vers le salon où régnait une tout autre ambiance.

  
Contrairement à Yunho, Jaejoong se prenait moins la tête sur les histoires de ses parents. Il était déjà assez en colère contre eux et le cadet ne voulait surtout pas avoir de l'empathie ou encore moins se sentir désolé.   
Jaejoong avait toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'ils pensaient à eux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en venir à haïr ces parents. Mais le cadet leur en voulait particulièrement d'adopter cette attitude de parents à l'image parfaite menant une éducation stricte. On aurait dit des personnes venant de la bourgeoisie. Jaejoong avait horreur de cette mentalité. Toutefois, ces parents n'avaient pas toujours agi ainsi. Parce que malgré les mauvais moments, il y avait eu aussi les bons souvenirs. Surtout lorsque Yunho et lui étaient enfants.

  
Alors, non. Jaejoong ne pouvait pas les détester complètement.

  
Le jeune frère descendit les escaliers dans des pas las tout en écoutant ces parents se chamailler. Sauf que la conversation avait tourné sur les tâches ménagères.

  
« Je ne suis pas une femme de foyer ! »

  
« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper »

  
Long soupir.

  
Ce qu'ils pouvaient être bruyants.

  
**\- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux !** Engueula Jaejoong en s'immisçant entre eux. **Pire que des gosses !**

  
Sa réplique força les parents à poser leurs yeux sur leur fils abasourdi par son intrusion. Gênés, le père et la mère tournèrent leurs visages pour se reprendre ne voulant se montrer en spectacle devant Jaejoong. Ce dernier retint un rire amer face à leur conduite. Au fait, un petit « bonjour » à leur fils, ça n'allait pas leur faire du mal ? Jaejoong ne pouvait pas être plus hérissé. On aurait dit qu'ils s'en fichaient bien de lui. Et face à ce constat, Jaejoong eut un pincement au coeur. Il ferma la bouche ne voulant rien rajouter de plus à ces géniteurs, déçus.

  
Il préféra partir sans jeter un regard d'affection pour eux. Même s'il était loin d'être ravi d'aller en cours, il y aurait quand même ces potes de classes pour lui changer les idées.

  
Comment de temps cette situation allait-elle durer ?

  
~

Encore une semaine.

  
Peut-être deux.

  
Yunho et Jaejoong ne comptaient pas les jours.

  
C'était devenu de plus en plus pesant de vivre dans cette maison avec des parents aussi silencieux.

  
Toute expression s'était effacée de leurs visages.

  
Les deux frères s'étaient plusieurs fois jeté des regards durant les repas à table pour partager leur sentiment. Ils n'osaient prendre la parole pour leur demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais se mêler de leurs problèmes était risqué. Parce qu'au fond, ça ne les regardait pas. C'était des histoires d'adultes. Seulement, les deux frères n'étaient pas idiots non plus. Cette atmosphère tendue les mettait mal à l'aise et Yunho pensait qu'ils avaient au moins le droit de connaître les raisons de cette querelle. Ils étaient une famille, non ? L'aîné ne ressentait malheureusement plus ce sentiment d'union.

  
Ça devenait si triste. Et le moral des frères en avait pris un coup.

  
Même Jaejoong malgré son caractère « je m'en foutiste ». Le cadet faisait en sorte que cette situation ne le blessait pas, mais Yunho avait bien perçu que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient naturellement besoin de l'attention de leur parent. Leur raconter leur journée en rentrant des cours, parler de leur tracas, ou leur faire les yeux doux pour acheter les dernières baskets à la mode. Tous ces petits trucs quotidiens qui semblaient insignifiants à leurs yeux, ça leur manquait.

  
Plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

  
Heureusement, Yunho et Jaejoong restaient plus unis que jamais. Les mains liées. Les disputes entre frères semblaient loin derrière eux au plus grand soulagement du cadet. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se prenne la tête avec son grand-frère.

  
Dans ses conditions, les deux frères ne pouvaient que suivre le cours de leur vie. Yunho tentait de se focaliser sur le rattrapage de ces cours avec l'aide de Changmin. La semaine d'examen finale ne tardait plus à arriver. Il aurait voulu partir quelques week-ends en campagne ou dans un endroit isolé du centre-ville pour capturer quelques photos afin d'illustrer son exposé. Ce projet contribuait majoritairement à sa moyenne. Pas question de se planter. Mais partir à l'autre bout de chez lui, ça voulait aussi dire demander de l'argent à ses parents. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée vu l'ambiance qui régnait chez lui. Yunho devait finalement trouver l'inspiration autre part. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'inspiration était au rendez-vous. Sauf quand il s'agissait de photographier son frère par taquinerie. L'aîné se vengeait souvent sur le cadet lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi prendre comme sujet avec son appareil. Le grand-frère était frustré, craintif de ne pas arriver à sa tâche. Changmin s'amusait parfois à le sermonner pour qu'il se concentre sur son exposé. Son ami de toujours ne pouvait pas plus l'aider travaillant dans un autre domaine qui était le dessin.

  
Jaejoong, de son côté, ne changeait pas pour autant son attitude en cours. Les cours l'ennuyaient toujours autant. Il déconnait toujours avec ces potes de classe en s'envoyant des boules de gomme par exemple lorsque le prof avait le dos tourné. Junsu l'interrogeait souvent sur ces relations amoureuses ou d'un autre genre qu'il trouvait bien vides en ce moment. Pas d'information croustillante à lui remettre apparemment. Jaejoong était mal à l'aise lorsque le sujet dérivait vers lui. Dans ces moments-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à la relation malsaine qu'il entretenait avec son propre frère. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que les gens diraient de lui ? Justement, le cadet refusait de se prendre la tête avec des questions qui pouvait l'angoisser. C'était loin d'être son genre. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de ce que pensaient les autres. Jaejoong voulait seulement penser à ses propres sentiments. C'était le plus important.

  
Selon sa vision des choses.

  
Au fond, il savait bien que tout ça, c'était mal ...

  
Mais, cet amour étrange qu'il éprouvait envers son frère grandissait petit à petit.

  
Jour après jour.

  
Et en plus de cela, Yunho était devenu plus attentionné avec lui. Le grand-frère se laissait aller dans les gestes, mais pas complètement néanmoins. Il y avait toujours cette barrière qui forçait l'aîné à ne pas aller plus loin. Jaejoong ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou non. Leur relation « amoureuse » n'avait pas vraiment évolué d'un point de vue physique. Le petit-frère cherchait encore s'il avait véritablement envie qu'ils aillent plus loin tous les deux, au risque de commettre l'irréparable.

  
Coucher avec son propre frère ?

  
C'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer pour quelqu'un de la famille.

  
Pourtant, Jaejoong arrivait à visualiser le fait de prendre du plaisir avec lui. Toucher Yunho de manière sensuelle. Ça lui semblait loin d'être repoussant. Bien au contraire. Une tonne de raison le poussait à venir vers Yunho, plus intimement.

  
Et cette envie devenait de plus en plus impatiente.

  
Jaejoong avait l'horrible besoin de sentir le corps plus large de son frère contre lui.

  
Il le désirait.

  
Ardemment.

  
Mais c'était mal.

  
Putain. Dieu que c'était mal.

  
Et le petit-frère commençait à souffrir de ce manque.

  
Il voulait passer à l'acte.

  
Mais Jaejoong savait pertinemment qu'en le faisant, il courrait à la catastrophe.

  
Une séparation.

  
C'était ce que le destin avait décidé pour lui.

  
Il le savait parfaitement.

  
~

Et de nouveau, ça recommençait.

  
Encore un soir.

Une nouvelle dispute.

  
Les parents des deux garçons se crachaient encore des mots troublants.

  
Yunho et Jaejoong étaient chacun dans leur chambre respectifs après le dîner toujours dans une ambiance familiale pesante. Les deux frères n'avaient toujours pas perçu le compromis qui séparait leur parent au point qu'il s'engueule aussi souvent. Ça devenait fatigant pour eux. Les deux garçons arrivaient de moins en moins à supporter cette vie dans la maison.

  
En particulier pour Jaejoong. Le cadet avait bien du mal à respirer dans cette baraque. Alors qu'il pensait faire obstacle de la situation de ces parents qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre, cela avait fini par être un poids lourd à porter pour le jeune homme. Pourquoi devait-il autant se soucier d'eux ? Pourquoi ces parents leur affligeaient-ils tout cela ? Sans la moindre explication ? Le cadet commençait à étouffer en tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Même la musique qui jouait dans ces écouteurs ne réussissait pas à le calmer.

  
Trop de choses le tourmentaient.

  
Il fallait qu'il se tire.

  
Maintenant.

  
Sinon il allait tout casser.

  
  
Yunho ne comptait plus le nombre de soupirs qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il était impossible pour lui de se concentrer tranquillement devant son ordinateur pour terminer la rédaction de son projet. Ces parents savaient-ils qu'il se démenait comme un malade pour réussir ces examens ? Avaient-ils encore conscience qu'il y avait leurs enfants dans la maison ? Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

  
L'aîné ferma son ordinateur et se leva de son lit le corps tendu dans une humeur enflammée. Il sortit de sa chambre en direction du couloir les poings serrés. Les cris d'en bas étaient maintenant plus clairs. Yunho finit par hésiter en s'arrêtant à la première marche de l'escalier. Il inspira longuement par le nez pour tenter de se détendre. Il allait provoquer une explosion s'il intervenait entre eux. Finalement, l'aîné ne voulait pas ça. Il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer en conflit avec ces géniteurs.

  
Il ne voulait pas leur faire la morale. Même si cela semblait nécessaire que quelqu'un s'interpose pour arranger les problèmes de ces parents, Yunho se sentait soudainement mal placé pour améliorer les choses.   
Parce qu'il avait autant de choses à se reprocher qu'eux.

  
Qui était-il pour oser la voix vers eux alors que derrière il entretenait une relation impure avec Jaejoong ?

  
Yunho ferma les yeux, accablé par cette fin de journée. Il fit demi-tour, le dos vouté, en direction de sa chambre.

  
Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas fermer l'oeil cette nuit.

  
**\- Hyung !** Chuchota une voix familière derrière lui.

  
Yunho se retourna rapidement et aperçut la tête de son petit-frère dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il le regarda dans les yeux, attentif à son appel pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

  
**\- Viens,** l'encouragea Jaejoong en lui faisant signe de venir dans sa chambre. **Faut que je te parle.**

  
Yunho inclina la tête dans l'incompréhension, mais sans se soucier, il pénétra dans la chambre de son frère. Jaejoong prit bien soin de fermer délicatement la porte pour qu'il ne se fasse pas entendre.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a**? Demanda Yunho en se calant contre le bureau de son frère.

  
**\- Dis ...,** hésita Jaejoong appréhendant la réaction de l'aîné. **Tu peux me couvrir ce soir si jamais nos vieux s'en aperçoivent ?**

  
Yunho fronça désagréablement les sourcils redoutant ces prochains propos.

  
**\- De quoi ?** Interrogea l'aîné en croisant les bras contre son torse.

  
**\- Je fais le mur,** répondit maladroitement Jaejoong en évitant de regarder son frère dans les yeux. **J'ai besoin de sortir ce soir et on vient me chercher dans quelques minutes.**

  
**\- Oh ...,** lança uniquement le grand-frère en acquiesçant légèrement la tête.

  
Yunho en avait profité pour regarder Jaejoong de haut en bas qui portait une tenue soignée. Une image qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Yunho s'autocritiqua en sentant une certaine possessivité revenir sur le tapis. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui ou de savoir les moindres détails de l'endroit où le cadet se rendait ce soir.

  
**\- Où tu vas ?** Demanda-t-il dans une voix la moins agacée possible.

  
Jaejoong joignit ces prunelles sombres dans celles de son frère et posa les mains sur ses hanches dans une expression légèrement exaspérée. Toutefois, Jaejoong ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que Yunho soit préoccupé par lui. Ces simples petites phrases démontraient tellement de choses aux yeux du cadet.

  
**\- T'as pas fini ?** Sermonna Jaejoong pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter.

  
**\- Q-quoi ?** Bégaya Yunho en détournant le regard, gêné. **C'est normal que je te pose ces questions ... Non ?**

  
Jaejoong sourit, attendri par cette image timide que son frère renvoyait. Il osa attraper les deux mains de son aîné et les étreindre avec les siennes pour le rassurer.

  
**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais sain et sauf** , assura-t-il en regardant son frère d'un air tendre. **J'ai ... besoin de souffler, c'est tout** , ajouta-t-il dans un air plus sombre cette fois.

  
L'aîné ne mit même pas une seconde pour comprendre de quoi il faisait allusion. Il aurait peut-être dû descendre les escaliers et s'expliquer avec ces parents pour qu'ils cessent ce remue-ménage qui faisait souffrir tout le monde. Puis, son frère était loin d'être une personne enfermée. Alors qu'il sorte avec quelques amis à lui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

  
**\- Alors, tu me couvres ?** Redemanda-t-il dans une voix plus vive en souvenir de ces escapades nocturnes.

  
Yunho fronça les yeux face à l'humeur taquine de son petit-frère.

  
**\- Je t'ai toujours couvert avant ! C'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter !**

  
**\- Merci Hyung !** Lança le cadet reconnaissant de toujours pouvoir compter sur lui.

  
Alors que Jaejoong s'apprêtait à déguerpir en vitesse par la fenêtre, il sentit une main hargneuse refusant de lâcher la sienne.

  
**\- Ne crois pas que tu vas partir aussi facilement** , prévint le grand-frère dans un regard déterminé.

  
Jaejoong l'observa d'un air incompris presque craintif.

  
**\- Je veux un dernier câlin en échange,** quémanda Yunho en ouvrant grand les bras.

  
Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel en retrouvant un frère aux airs d'enfants de 8 ans devant lui. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait du mal à résister à un Yunho aussi prévenant. Surtout lorsque c'était lui qui demandait le câlin.

  
Le sourire du cadet s'agrandissait davantage quelque peu embarrassé par sa proposition, mais l'esprit aux anges face aux actions de Yunho. Il se jeta contre son torse et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son frère en sentant agréablement la chaleur de sa peau au contact. L'expression victorieuse, Yunho le serra tendrement à son tour. Jaejoong frotta sa tête contre lui tel un chaton en demande de plus de caresses. Yunho finit par caler une main affectueuse sur sa chevelure toute douce et lisse. L'aîné se laissa bercer par l'odeur de fraise de son shampoing pour les cheveux que Jaejoong avait fini par régulièrement utiliser uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

  
**\- Tu fais attention à toi, hein ?** Avertis Yunho dans son oreille ne voulant se faire du souci pour lui.

  
Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Yunho ne voulait pas l'imaginer, mais il était certain que Jaejoong allait se retrouver dans une soirée bizarre comme lui-même en avait fait l'expérience. Et ça avait mal tourné. C'était sa faute aussi lorsqu'il y repensait.

  
**\- Mais oui** , répondit Jaejoong d'une manière , toujours blotti contre lui. **Je n'embrasserais aucun mec et je ne me frotterais sur personne en dansant ! C'est promis,** jura-t-il comme s'il dictait des règles qu'ils avaient instaurées.

  
Mais au fond de lui-même, Yunho n'était jamais apaisé quelque soit que les mots prononcés. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de son état d'âme de la journée, mais le grand-frère n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de perdre Jaejoong ce soir.

  
Et ce sentiment, il l'exprima inconsciemment en enlaçant plus fort encore son frère contre sa poitrine.

  
Jaejoong sentit ses poumons perdre oxygène face à son geste. La bouche ouverte pour essayer de reprendre souffle, le cadet avait bien du mal à trouver le moyen de parler.

  
**\- Yah !** S'étouffa presque le cadet en essayant de se libérer des bras puissants de son frère. **Tu me sers trop fort là, tu sais !**

  
**\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles ...**

  
Le coeur de Jaejoong s'arrêta de battre non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer enlacé si puissamment dans les bras de son frère, mais parce que ces mots l'avaient touché droit au coeur. La flèche avait parfaitement atteint sa cible. Pourquoi de si simples mots pouvaient-ils le faire vaciller ? Pourquoi Jaejoong était-il à deux doigts de pleurer ?

  
Le cadet remarquait combien il était faible en face de son frère à chacune de ces déclarations. Yunho ne cessait de l'impressionner à chaque fois qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui. À ce moment précis, Jaejoong avait presque envie de changer ces projets préférant rester dans ces bras protecteurs.

  
Mais ce n'était pas très prudent.

  
Pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

  
Jaejoong savait qu'il ferait une bêtise s'il restait encore trop proche de son frère.

  
Il se retenait depuis quelques temps de ne pas franchir la barrière.

  
Mais ça devenait chaque jour un peu plus difficile.

  
Non, il valait mieux qu'il sorte ce soir pour se changer les idées.

  
Le jeune frère força Yunho à se détacher de lui étant l'heure de partir. Il n'arriva pas à croiser le regard de son frère de peur que ces yeux le trahissent sur ces véritables sentiments.

  
**\- Faut que j'y aille** , annonça le cadet en enfilant sa veste sous le regard légèrement déçu du grand-frère.

  
**\- Tu m'envoies un message quand tu reviens ?** Quémanda l'aîné sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas sans savoir Jaejoong en sécurité à la maison.

  
**\- Oui Hyung ~** , répondit Jaejoong alors qu'il était certain qu'il allait oublier. **Ne joue pas au grand-frère avec moi maintenant, je ferais attention !** Certifia Jaejoong sans vouloir être froid en lançant un dernier regard à Yunho.

  
Ce dernier sourit sans franchise ne pouvant que se contenter de ces promesses. Il regarda Jaejoong partir par la fenêtre sans faire de fracas et courir vers une voiture garée sur le bord du trottoir qui l'attendait.

  
Yunho était énervé contre lui-même d'être aussi peu assuré à chaque fois que son frère devait sortir. Ou c'était peut-être le sentiment égoïste de vouloir garder Jaejoong pour lui. Rien qu'à lui.

  
Ce qu'il pouvait être pitoyable.

  
~ 

  
La maison à nouveau calme signe que ces parents étaient enfin allés se coucher, Yunho navigua sur les réseaux sociaux par simple ennui à une heure tard de la soirée. En ouvrant sa boîte de messagerie, il fut étonné de recevoir un mail d'une personne qui était loin de lui être inconnu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'erreur sur le nom de l'expéditeur.

  
Ji Min.

  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

  
Encore des menaces ?

  
Yunho était lassé que la jeune fille soit encore derrière son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui ficher la paix. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu une très longue relation.

  
Mais au final, lorsqu'il cliqua sur son mail, Yunho lisait des mots bien surprenants de sa part. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils, ébahi par ces quelques phrases.

  
_« Bonsoir Yunho,_

  
_Je sais que tu ne tiens pas à me rencontrer ou encore moins à me parler, mais j'espère que tu liras ce message et que tu ne m'ignoreras pas._

  
_Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Sincèrement. Je m'en veux que tu ais dû voir ce mauvais côté de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi horrible que tu pourrais le penser. Mais j'ai mal agi, je l'admets. Tu ne méritais pas tout ça. Je n'ai tout simplement pas accepté notre séparation même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'on était ensemble. J'ai toujours eu peur de me retrouver seule. Je fais toujours tout pour me rattacher à quelqu'un. Et savoir que t'avais peut-être trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi, ma fierté en avait pris un coup._

  
_Je sais que ces excuses te semblent injustifiables et banales comparé à tout ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je tenais à le faire, car je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je regrette d'avoir gâché tout ça avec toi. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'on devienne ami, mais je pense que ce ne sera plus le cas. Par ma faute._

  
_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait._

Ji Min »

  
Yunho soupira ne sachant comment se sentir en lisant ces lignes d'excuses. D'un côté, il appréciait le geste, au moins il était certain qu'elle ne lui chercherait plus de problèmes. Mais d'un autre côté, la haine et le dégoût pour cette fille étaient toujours présents dans son coeur et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Parmi toutes les disputes qu'ils y avaient eues avec son frère, Ji Min en avait été la cause. Et c'était des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

  
Alors ces excuses, il ne les acceptait qu'à moitié.

  
Mais Yunho ne voulait pas être totalement rancunier.

  
Il espérait dans un petit coin de sa tête que la Ji Min qu'il avait rencontrée et fait chavirer son coeur, était encore là malgré tout.

  
Yunho décida de lui répondre.

  
Mais c'était pour couper les ponts avec elle définitivement.

  
Elle ne méritait rien de plus.

  
_« Faisons table-rase du passé._

  
_Oublions ce qui s'est passé._

  
_Oublions- nous. »_

  
Yunho ferma son ordinateur portable après avoir envoyé ce message. C'était une page qui se tournait. Ji Min n'était qu'un chapitre médiocre de sa vie. L'aîné s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les paupières priant pour que demain arrive vite.

  
~ 

Yunho avait du mal à tomber dans un sommeil profond cette nuit-là. Il ne savait pas si c'était ces rêves qui le dérangeaient, mais son corps n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens dans son lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, frustrés de ne pas trouver le moyen de dormir comme un loir. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Il tenta de tranquilliser son esprit et respira profondément pour se détendre.

Mais, c'était étrange.

Quelque chose chatouillait son cou. Il n'avait pas encore la force de lever son bras pour se gratter à cet endroit. Alors, il agita la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de ses fourmillements. Malheureusement, ça continuait. C'était en mouvement sur toute la longueur de son cou. On aurait dit que c'était humide. Cette étrange sensation titilla le cerveau du grand-frère et son corps reçut une soudaine vague de chaleur de ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être excité. Yunho était épuisé. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

Puis, le bruit de succion dérangea l'aîné. Et il se rendit compte que la température était particulièrement ambiante dans sa chambre. Était-il malade ?

Inconsciemment, Yunho s'obligea à étirer son cou laissant cette étrange chose s'en emparer. Il soupira malencontreusement de bien-être appréciant ce traitement dont il ignorait son origine. Il avait encore les yeux fermés bloqués entre la réalité et le sommeil. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'il sentit une caresse le long de son torse jouant avec le tissu de son tee-shirt. Sa cage thoracique se releva à ce toucher et les lèvres de Yunho restèrent entrouvertes pour pouvoir mieux respirer.

Puis, il sentit qu'on le déshabillait. Son haut fut relevé jusqu'à ses épaules et Yunho eut l'envie interdite de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il sentit un souffle irrégulier contre sa poitrine puis des doigts tâter ses côtes explorant sa musculature.

Des doigts ? Yunho arrivait un peu mieux à réfléchir.

Est-ce qu'il y avait ... ?

Mais sa réflexion fut soudainement interrompue par une emprise sur ses mamelons. L'aîné eut un hoquet de surprise loin de lui être désagréable. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était en train de torturer une zone sensible de son corps en les mordant et en les suçant activement.

**\- A-ah**. Grogna faiblement Yunho sans retenu.

Putain ...

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Yunho subissait des caresses prêtes à le faire jouir dans son lit.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça avait l'air réel.

Trop réel pour vivre de telles sensations.

Puis un petit rire retentit et Yunho se figea à cette constatation.

Son coeur arrêta de battre et cette fois, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

Quelqu'un était dans son lit.

Et cette personne avait une surprenante manière de lui montrer qui était là en plein milieu de la nuit.

Yunho sentit un souffle contre ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se battre contre ses désirs. Il avait cruellement du mal à réagir. Son corps était figé de tout mouvement face à toutes ces sensations affriolantes. Parce qu'il avait envie de continuer. Parce que, merde, c'était bon. Tellement et horriblement bon.

Sa bouche fut doucement emprisonnée par une autre paire de lèvres et Yunho comprit qu'il venait d'être embrassé. L'aîné avait peut-être l'air ensuqué par toute cette effervescence, mais il reconnut parfaitement la texture de ces lèvres.

Leurs douceurs.

Leurs formes.

Yunho savait qu'il les aimait.

Il s'était toujours refusé de l'admettre.

Ces lèvres revinrent à la charge et se murent sur les siennes. Elles allaient en haut puis en bas dans une lenteur presque insupportable pour Yunho face au délice qu'il était en train de goûter. Les caresses buccales s'accentuèrent et les échanges s'approfondirent. Le grand-frère sentait qu'on était en train de demander l'accès à sa langue, mais d'une manière si intense comme si on voulait entièrement posséder sa bouche. Yunho n'avait aucun pouvoir à ce moment précis. Sa propre langue elle-même décida de trouver sa jumelle pour déguster sa salive. Sa mâchoire s'agita de haut en bas et sa tête s'inclina pour chercher une nouvelle danse dans ce ballet humide.

Le grand-frère décida de couper l'embrassade cherchant l'oxygène pour pouvoir recommencer, mais son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas être du même avis. Yunho fut soudainement contrarié. Il n'arrivait pas à couper le lien avec ces lèvres. Il sentait qu'on le forçait à être collé à cette bouche pourtant délicieuse. Mais ce fut de trop pour l'aîné. Il gémit son mécontentement pour exprimer son souhait d'arrêter. Yunho était à deux doigts d'étouffer.

Dans un brin de panique, Yunho ouvrit véritablement les yeux le coeur battant revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

Puis, la stupéfaction le frappa de plein fouet en voyant de ses propres yeux Jaejoong en train de l'embrasser de façon emportée. Il réussit à attraper son avant-bras à côté de sa tête pour avoir un appui contre lui. Il le serra suffisamment fort pour forcer Jaejoong à s'arrêter. Le cadet perdit l'équilibre contre Yunho et leurs lèvres furent enfin détachées. Yunho inspira et expira rapidement bien trop déboussolé par les évènements. Mais il parla trop vite. Jaejoong revint à la charge en cherchant ses lèvres faisant sursauter le grand-frère.

Jaejoong lui mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Yunho tenter de se sauver en tournant la tête sur le côté.

**\- Hyung ...** , implora le jeune frère dans une voix maladroite.

En effet, le cadet était loin d'être dans un état normal. Les narines du grand-frère reconnurent l'odeur de l'alcool et en avait même le goût dans sa bouche après avoir échangé un baiser brûlant avec son frère.

Il le regretterait instantanément. Il regrettait de s'être laissé aller avec Jaejoong.

Un Jaejoong complètement bourré qui s'était faufilé dans son lit.

Et cette scène rappela à Yunho un certain souvenir.

Un souvenir où les rôles étaient inversés cette fois-là.

Le soir où tout avait changé pour eux.

Ça ne devait pas recommencer ...

**\- Jaejoong ...,** appela le grand-frère pour tenter de le raisonner. **Qu'est-ce que tu-**

Le cadet le coupa dans sa parole en reculant légèrement le long de son corps. Il se mit à embrasser à plusieurs endroits le torse de son frère descendant jusqu'à son ventre n'hésitant pas à tracer des lignes mouillées sur sa peau.

Il faisait trop sombre dans la chambre de Yunho pour que ce dernier puisse observer son frère dans ces gestes plus qu'intime. Et c'était mieux ainsi, car l'aîné aurait pu perdre la tête à une telle vision. Mais les sensations étaient bien présentes. Et Yunho ne savait pas comment se sentir. Il était à la fois épouvanté par les actions de son frère, mais il avait un mal fou à lui dire d'arrêter. Yunho était trop faible pour le repousser et son corps en demandait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire alors que Jaejoong descendait de plus en plus bas ?

Le cadet arriva à la couture de son jogging qui servait de pyjama au grand-frère. Ses doigts se pressèrent de descendre le vêtement jusqu'au bas de ses jambes sans la moindre honte. Mais avant que Jaejoong ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Yunho l'intercepta en tirant fermement son vêtement à ses hanches. Parce que Yunho venait de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas mis de caleçon.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus pire.

De plus malsain.

L'idée que le visage de Jaejoong se retrouve devant son membre tendu était pire qu'envisageable. Yunho était suffisamment réveillé et pleinement conscient pour arrêter tout ça. Ça allait trop loin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas arrêté son frère plus tôt ? Et encore pire, pourquoi était-il excité par cette situation ?

Il se bagarra silencieusement avec Jaejoong qui tentait difficilement de descendre son jogging pour rencontrer l'objet de ses désirs.

**\- Jaejoong, arrête ça** , chuchota Yunho .

**\- Hyuuuung ...,** supplia Jaejoong dans une voix biscornue en cachant son visage contre le ventre de son frère.

Yunho supposa que sa tête devait bien tourner.

Sans le prévoir, Yunho bondit de nouveau sur son matelas en sentant une main frotter le long de son sexe à travers son pantalon.

**\- Putain !** Jura-t-il entre l'affolement et le plaisir interdit.

Face à la réaction de l'aîné, Jaejoong frotta de haut en bas le membre espérant le faire craquer pour qu'il soit à sa merci et réponde à toutes ses demandes.

Yunho crispa ses cuisses l'une contre elle et tourna subitement ses jambes sur le coté pour empêcher tout accès à l'endroit prohibé.

Cette fois, Yunho commença à avoir les nerfs à ce que son frère ne réagisse pas à ces réclamations. Était-il aussi inconscient que ça ? Putain, combien de verre avait-il bu ?

**\- Jaejoong, ne fais pas ça ...**

Jaejoong était retombé sur le matelas face au rejet de son frère, mais même dans son état déplorable, il trouva la force de se relever sur ses mains.

Le grand-frère réussit à croiser ces prunelles vitrées par l'alcool et le plaisir par les quelques rayons de la pleine lune qui éclairait sa chambre. Un regard qui déstabilisa l'aîné, faible devant ses prunelles noires et si profondes. Cela laissa le temps à Jaejoong d'avancer tel un prédateur vers Yunho, le visage maintenant si près de son grand-frère.

Yunho était relevé sur ces coudes faisant face à son petit-frère qui avait déposé une main câline sur sa joue. Yunho trembla en voyant son frère si entreprenant dans les gestes. Il ne savait même plus quel était le droit chemin. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Il était dans le péché pur et même cela ne semblait pas le faire broncher. Il aimait cette proximité. Ce lien unique qu'ils entretenaient. Leurs chaleurs corporelles se mélangeaient ensemble. Yunho avait l'envie terrible de le serrer dans ses bras. Peau nue contre peau nue.

Mon Dieu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'imaginer ça ?

**\- Laisse-moi te faire du bien Hyung ...** , souffla Jaejoong dans un ton suave qui fit sortir Yunho de ses pensées.

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong disait ?

Yunho ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il était occupé à ressentir les lèvres de son frère dans son cou. Il retomba la tête sur son coussin et laissa Jaejoong goûter à sa peau là où le souhait. Sa main se glissa dans les cheveux de son cadet pour l'inciter à continuer. Les lèvres de Jaejoong dérivèrent à son menton pour venir ensuite rejoindre la bouche de son frère et l'embrasser fougueusement. Yunho répondit sans contrainte, mais ses mains n'osèrent aller plus loin comme si elles avaient la conscience qu'elles allaient toucher un être du même sang.

Seulement, l'instant était trop bon pour pouvoir être stoppé. Jamais Yunho ne ressentirait une telle intensité dans sa vie.

S'apercevant que Yunho était pleinement consentant de ces attentions érotiques, Jaejoong épousa son corps contre celui de son frère, les hanches parallèles aux siennes. Son sexe aussi dur que celui de son frère, Jaejoong en profita pour s'autoriser quelques frictions contre leurs membres. Il balança les hanches dans différentes allures n'ayant plus aucun contrôle de son corps qui agissait à sa place.

Jaejoong se mit à gémir longuement dans un souffle en ondulant davantage son corps contre Yunho qui répondait faiblement à ces avances.

Parce que c'était l'étape de trop pour Yunho.

Il sentit son bas-ventre faire des vols planés et son sexe brûlait sous son jogging. Il serra douloureusement les poings pour canaliser son excitation. Sa bouche avait du mal à se refermer alors qu'il savourait ces doux vas-et-viens.

Et les petits gémissements de plaisir de son frère furent une torture. Putain, Jaejoong était en train de prendre son pied contre lui et il y avait quelque chose de si désespéré dans ses plaintes. Comme si Jaejoong avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Et cela fit du mal à Yunho de savoir que son frère souffrait derrière son dos.

**-H-Ha. Ha,** geignit Jaejoong contre l'épaule de son bras en déhanchant son bassin contre celui de son frère. **H-Hyung ...Je veux ... Oh. ... E-Encore ...**

Ses paroles rendirent Yunho fou.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas faire ça.

Il le refusait.

Ça dépassait la limite de ce qu'il s'était fixé.

Il ne voulait ressentir _ce plaisir_ avec son propre frère.

C'était mal.

Mon Dieu que c'était mal.

Et dans un élan que Yunho n'avait pas calculé, il repoussa de toutes ses forces Jaejoong et le fit tomber du lit. La chute avait été brutale puisque Jaejoong s'était mis à couiner de douleur, le dos cassé.

**\- Oh Merde** , grogna Yunho les yeux écarquillés par son geste violent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jeter son frère par terre ?

Quel con.

Pleinement réveillé, Yunho descendit du lit et se jeta sur Jaejoong pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

**\- Je suis désolé** **Jaejoong,** paniqua Yunho en prenant son visage en coupe. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il. **Yah !**

L'aîné tapa sur ses joues pour avoir une réponse de sa part, mais Jaejoong sembla être allé rejoindre le marchand de sable. Il avait l'air totalement épuisé en discernant les traits de son visage. Yunho aborda une expression inquiète en pensant à la quantité d'alcool que son petit-frère avait ingurgité ce soir. C'était bel et bien un signe qui démontrait que Jaejoong n'allait pas bien. Et même si la situation avec leur parent était l'une des raisons de son mal-être, Yunho savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Et ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son lit était un appel à l'aide.

Le grand-frère rangea ses pensées perturbantes de côté et porta son frère pleinement endormi pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois entré, il déposa le cadet sur son lit en lui retirant son manteau et ses chaussures pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Yunho le couvrit de sa couette pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il ne put s'empêcher de rester près de lui fixant son visage angélique avec l'envie brulante de toucher sa joue par tendresse. Mais Yunho jugea qu'il en avait fait beaucoup trop ce soir et retourna le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre en la fermant à clé.

Il colla son dos contre le bois de la porte pour respirer plus librement une fois qu'il était seul. Enfin, respirer librement était une façon de parler, car Yunho état loin d'être tranquille. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

Le grand-frère était totalement désemparé.

Bouleversé.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire.

Comment pouvait-il autant désirer son frère de cette manière ?

Et le pire, c'était que ça lui faisait mal de ne pas être arrivé au bout.

Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensée ?

C'était intolérable pour lui.

Peut-être que s'ouvrir petit à petit à Jaejoong, c'était prendre le risque d'aller plus loin physiquement parlant. Et s'il continuait ainsi, à se rapprocher aussi intimement, Yunho aurait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Comme maintenant. S'ils continuaient à aller plus loin, Yunho serait peut-être capable de commettre l'irréparable. C'était comme s'il apprenait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il ne connaissait pas ce Yunho fébrile devant son frère. Il ne le contrôlait pas du tout.

Et ça, c'était dangereux.

Très dangereux.


	17. Cause I can't contain you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3300640112-Chapitre-17-Cause-I-can-t-contain-you.html

~

Tard dans la matinée, le cadet s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain avec urgence. Il s'y enferma à double tour et rencontra son reflet devant le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains tremblantes sous l'eau. Jaejoong respira avec difficulté comme s'il faisait de l'asthme. Il renifla du nez ne contrôlant plus aucune de ses émotions. Il se mouilla le visage à plusieurs reprises espérant que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il cherchait à se réveiller de la réalité. Que ces souvenirs ne soient pas réels. Que tout soit faux. Il priait. Il implorait que quelqu'un l'aide.

Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et l'image qu'il renvoyait amena Jaejoong à craquer. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas retomber sur ce visage qui le dégoutait et se mit à sangloter. Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour bloquer ses pleurs, car ses larmes étaient prêtes à déverser des litres d'eau sur ses joues.

Il pleurait.

De toute son âme.

De toute sa douleur.

Il en avait pour des heures parce qu'il avait appris à enfouir dans son cœur chaque blessure qu'il avait reçue.

Mais à quoi bon pleurnicher alors qu'on était le coupable ?

Sa gueule de bois, il l'oublia. Tout ce qu'il ressentait seulement était de l'écœurement. Contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'être venu dans cette chambre dans un état complètement pitoyable. Oser profiter du corps d'une personne sans son consentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bon sang ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler ? Il était plus bas qu'une bête sauvage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sauter sur son frère ?

Jaejoong secoua la tête pour reprendre ces esprits et tenter d'oublier les évènements de la veille. Mais d'un autre côté, cela n'avait pas été aussi horrible pour le cadet, car Yunho ne l'avait pas complètement repoussé. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien de tous les détails, mais, les sensations dans son ventre en embrassant et en touchant la peau de son frère étaient bien ancrées dans sa mémoire.

Il avait aimé. Putain, Jaejoong avait tellement aimé.

Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Ses mains nettoyèrent les traces humides sur ces joues ne pouvant se montrer dans un état aussi vulnérable à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire non plus. Jaejoong aurait bien voulu rester enfermé dans la salle de bain pour la journée. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à faire face à son frère. Pas après cette nuit.

À nouveau, ces mains tremblèrent et le cadet se mit à paniquer à ces pensées. Il cherchait quelque chose pour se cramponner et tenir l'équilibre, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber les lotions, gel douche et toutes sortes d'accessoires qu'ils utilisaient quotidiennement. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre le stress du cadet qui s'affolait encore plus face à sa maladresse.

Puis la porte se mit à toquer.

**\- Jaejoong ?**

Le cadet prit une dernière respiration avant que son cœur s'arrête en reconnaissant cette voix.

Yunho.

Le jeune frère perdit sa voix et se redressa face à la porte, complètement tétanisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment devait-il réagir en face de son frère ? Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était loin d'être le moment pour avoir une conversation avec Yunho.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le grand-frère frappa à nouveau.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ? Tout va bien ?** Appela-t-il inquiet de ne recevoir aucune réponse.

_« Non, ça va pas._   
_Pardonne-moi Hyung »_

Jaejoong ne pouvait plus du tout se contenir. Il céda sa peine et son visage fut à nouveau baigné de grosses gouttes d'eau. Il pleurait comme si la pluie refusait de s'arrêter. Il renifla bruyamment ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots. Ses mains bloquèrent sa bouche espérant que Yunho ne l'entende pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer devant Yunho. Il devait s'excuser avant tout pour son comportement. Mais Jaejoong avait la trouille de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il craignait que son frère arrête tout. Qu'ils ne doivent plus s'aimer de cette façon. 

Et pour rien au monde, Jaejoong ne voudrait rester loin de son frère.

Il avait tellement besoin de lui.

La poignée de la porte se mit à bouger avec un grand-frère peu rassuré de ce qui se tramait dans cette salle de bain. Yunho redoutait son attitude après cette nuit. Il appréhendait la réaction de son frère au moment où il allait se lever. En rien l'aîné ne l'aurait sermonné ou encore crié dessus sur ce que Jaejoong avait fait. Il était aussi complice. Yunho avait répondu à ses avances. Il était aussi fautif alors il n'était pas question que Jaejoong se fasse du mal tout seul. Il devait avoir une conversation.

Cette conversation sur leur relation.

Même si c'était particulièrement difficile et horriblement embarrassant, ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper.

Puis, Jaejoong pleurait derrière cette porte. Bon sang, Yunho détestait savoir son petit-frère dans cet état de détresse. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Défoncer cette porte et serrer fort Jaejoong dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Mais la réalité était tout autre.

**\- Jaejoong, s'il-te-plait ! Ouvre-moi !** Supplia Yunho en haussant le ton, de plus en plus impatient. **Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux.**

Le grand-frère n'allait certainement pas faire un boucan au 1er étage de la maison, rien qui pourrait alerter leur parent. Alors, Yunho garda son sang-froid du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jaejoong ne fit plus aucun bruit et ce soudain changement ne rassura pas du tout Yunho qui refusait que son frère se renferme tout seul.

Il fallait qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Yunho cogna son front dans une expression désespérée en pensant à Jaejoong qui devait se détruire mentalement.

**\- Je t'en prie, Jaejoong,** murmura Yunho dans une voix faible. **Laisse-moi entrer. Je refuse de te laisser seul ...**

Yunho patienta pendant de longues minutes contre le bois de porte attendant un signe, une parole ou un geste de sa part. Il avait eu raison de ne pas trop forcer les choses avec Jaejoong. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de ces émotions.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit délicatement en grinçant, laissant qu'une minime ouverture. Yunho fut soulagé que Jaejoong lui permette d'entrer, c'était déjà un grand pas. Pour tous les deux. Le grand-frère poussa la porte pour rentrer complètement dans la pièce et son regard chercha vaillamment la silhouette de son petit-frère. Jaejoong était de dos, les bras agités ne sachant plus où se placer. L'aîné referma la porte derrière lui pour avoir de l'intimité et il devint soudainement nerveux.

Est-ce que c'était de la honte ?

Pourquoi était-ce soudainement plus dur de croiser son regard ?

Il remarqua Jaejoong en train de se frotter les yeux surement pour effacer toutes traces de larmes. Le cœur de Yunho se serra péniblement face à cette vision. Le cadet souffrait. Yunho n'aimait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong se fasse du mal à cause de lui.

**\- Arrête de pleurer ...,** sollicita Yunho dans un ton bas.

Jaejoong baissa la tête, aucunement prêt à faire face à son frère. Il n'allait pas lui sourire quand même. À vrai dire, Jaejoong n'était pas prêt à supporter une nouvelle confrontation avec lui. Ça ne finissait jamais bien.

Face au mutisme de son frère, Yunho se sentit obliger de mettre les choses à plat, histoire d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et éviter toute tension entre eux.

Le grand-frère colla son dos contre le bois de la porte pour prendre appui ne sachant s'il était juste d'être près de Jaejoong. Il prit son souffle pour contenir tous ces sentiments complexes qui lui torturaient la tête et tenta d'avoir une attitude calme en prononçant ces prochains mots.

**\- Jaejoong-ah ... Je ne t'en veux pas pour ... Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit,** admit douloureusement le grand-frère. **J'ai fait la même bêtise auparavant alors ne culpabilise pas ...**

Jaejoong l'écouta avec une certaine appréhension. Est-ce que Yunho disait vraiment la vérité ? Ne lui en voulait-il pas un peu ? Il avait mal agi. Jaejoong s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette en colère contre lui, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Pourquoi était-il aussi calme ? Jaejoong ne l'était pas lui.

**\- Dernièrement, on a été plus proche, plus ... Tactile l'un envers l'autre,** avoua Yunho en analysant leur situation. **Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal hier ... Tu ... Tu t'es laissé aller et je comprends ! Je comprends qu'on puisse être à un moment faible et ne plus se contenir du tout ...**

Les propos de Yunho commençaient à déplaire le cadet. Yunho n'avait rien compris. Il était peut-être bourré hier, mais il avait voulu ce qui s'était passé.

**\- Ce n'était qu'une pulsion.**

Jaejoong n'était pas d'accord.

Pas du tout.

Le cadet se retourna finalement pour lui faire face malgré l'état de visage rougi par les pleurs.

**\- Hyung ... Je n'ai jamais autant été désolé pour ce que j'ai fait,** lança Jaejoong, la voix enrouée. **Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir abusé de toi,** s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer en évoquant ses fautes. **Je me sens hyper mal, mais ... Mais, c'était pas une putain de pulsion !**

Jaejoong s'était presque énervé sur ces derniers mots. Des mots de toute vérité difficile à encaisser pour l'aîné.

Il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

Yunho ne se sentait pas capable.

C'était trop dur.

Trop intime.

C'était juste impossible.

Il n'y arrivait pas.

Yunho se força à prendre le chemin de la raison. Le droit chemin. Celui où il n'y aurait aucun obstacle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dériver vers une autre route.

Celle de l'interdit.

L'aîné tenta de se canaliser pour être le plus raisonnable possible en essayant de faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère. Lui dire qu'ils allaient trop loin. Et que c'était mal.

Dans une expression déterminée même si Yunho tremblait des mains, il s'approcha de Jaejoong afin de mettre les choses au clair entre eux.

**\- Jaejoong ... Il faut qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir** , admit Yunho en croyant que ce serait mieux pour leur relation. **D'accord ?** Insista Yunho en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère voulant presque forcer ses décisions.

Jaejoong sembla heurté par ce qu'il entendait.

**\- C-Comment tu peux me dire d'oublier ce qui s'est passé entre nous, Hyung ?** S'exclama douloureusement le jeune frère en ayant l'impression qu'il y avait une personne inconnue en face de lui. **Tu ne vois pas l'état dans lequel je me trouve maintenant ? Comment je peux continuer à vivre comme si tout était normal ?!**

Yunho grimaça péniblement en se demandant s'il ne s'était exprimé maladroitement. Ou encore, est-ce qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir un peu à leur situation au lieu d'annoncer qu'il valait mieux tout oublier.

**\- Bon sang, Hyung ! Je te veux !** Lança brusquement Jaejoong sans la moindre honte.

Jaejoong aussi tenait à faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère sur la réalité.

Les mots du cadet touchèrent violemment l'aîné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas de cette « déclaration ». Il pénétra dans le regard sincère et attristé de son frère qui cherchait un retour de sa part.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire face à ces mots ?

Ces mots tellement réels et si importants.

**\- Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça, c'est que t'en as autant envie que moi !** Ajouta Jaejoong en confrontant les désirs de son frère.

Tout était en train de se mélanger dans la tête de Yunho. Il ne savait plus comment mener cette conversation qui partait sur un sujet beaucoup trop sensible sur eux. Et il était étonnamment agacé d'entendre son frère révéler ce que Yunho ressentait à son égard. Il était furieux sans savoir pourquoi. Yunho voulait cacher ce secret au plus profond de son âme, là où personne ne pourrait avoir accès.

Pas même son frère.

Mais Jaejoong semblait le connaître mieux que lui-même.

C'était bien un signe qui démontrait combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Yunho se massa les tempes ne voulant évoquer ce péché qui pesait sur les deux frères.

**\- Tu te rends compte qu'on ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de discussion tous les deux !** S'écria l'aîné dans un ton plus autoritaire. **On est tout de même frère, Jaejoong ! On est du même sang ! Est-ce que tu en as conscience ou pas ?! Parce que j'ai l'impression que pour toi ça t'importe !**

Une autre larme collait sur la joue du cadet en se souvenant à nouveau qu'ils étaient condamnés à être liés par le sang et qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer Yunho comme un autre homme.

**\- Je ne suis pas idiot Hyung ! Arrête de croire que je ne souffre pas de cette situation entre nous !** Cracha Jaejoong en se perdant dans ses émotions. **Arrête de me prendre pour un putain de gamin !**

**\- C'est pas ce que je pense de toi !** Rétorqua Yunho ne voulant que son frère se méprend. **J'ai seulement l'impression que tu ne veux pas mettre de barrière entre nous ! On est allé suffisamment loin tous les deux ...,** souffla-t-il dans une expression peinée.

**\- J'ai essayé de me contrôler !** Répliqua Jaejoong en tentant de justifier son comportement. **J'y arrive pas ! C'est la première fois que je désire autant une personne Hyung ! Et je ne suis pas un accro ou le genre de mec qui n'arrive pas à résister comme tu pourrais le penser, parce que je suis un gamin.**

Yunho expira longuement en maîtrisant son trouble tandis que Jaejoong baissa la tête honteusement en se dévoilant totalement à son frère sur ses sentiments prohibés.

Le corps du cadet sursauta par un hoquet. Il accrocha une main timide sur le revers du tee-shirt de son frère pour éviter qu'il s'échappe.

**\- J-Je ... Je te veux tellement Hyung** , avoua-t-il dans une petite voix cassée sans rencontrer les iris de son frère. **Est-ce que c'est m-mal ... ?**

La position de son petit frère fit souffrir Yunho et il arrivait à un point où il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses réactions. Il clôt les paupières et fit tomber une larme sur son visage, impuissant. Il n'était même pas capable de le prendre dans ces bras pour le consoler.

Qui était-il pour savoir ce qui était bien ou mal ?

Jaejoong ne faisait pas face à la bonne personne.

**\- Ça devient ... Malsain Jaejoong ...**

Ce dernier releva la tête vers son frère quelque peu surpris par ces propos révélateurs. Comment pouvait-il le contrer ? Yunho avait raison.

Cette relation était bonnement anormale.

Mais il avait encore des choses sur le cœur à lui dire. Le pourquoi il ne mettait pas de barrière avec son frère.

**\- J-Je ...Je voulais que ma première fois avec un garçon, ce soit avec toi.**

Yunho rencontra à nouveau son regard pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais Jaejoong continua de parler.

**\- Je ne voulais pas que ça soit avec n'importe qui. Toi et seulement toi parce que je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal,** expliqua le cadet en accentuant sur certains mots. **Parce que je ressens toutes ces choses dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je suis avec toi. Ca me bouffe de l'intérieur et ça me rend tellement heureux à la fois.**

Yunho n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais il avait l'impression de ressentir les mêmes sensations à chaque fois qu'il était proche de son frère.

**\- Alors, si cette première fois n'est pas avec toi, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre ... Tu accepterais cela ?**

L'ultimatum de son frère força Yunho à se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Le simple fait d'imaginer Jaejoong dans les bras d'un autre homme le mettait dans un état de pure jalousie. Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'accepter ? Il n'allait tout de même pas interdire son frère d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il ne pouvait pas être le petit-ami. Il était juste son frère.

**\- Je n'arrive plus à me retenir ...,** déclara courageusement Jaejoong malgré tout embarrassé. **J'ai de plus en plus de mal quand je suis près de toi. J'ai l'impression d'être désespérément en manque et même si ça te semble pitoyable ... Tu sais aussi bien que j'ai des besoins ... physiques.**

Comment Jaejoong faisait-il pour en parler aussi facilement ? Yunho était incapable de placer un mot face aux déclarations de son frère.

C'était trop.

Beaucoup trop pour lui.

**\- Si je veux le faire avec toi, Hyung, c'est pas uniquement pour le sexe !** Certifia Jaejoong ne voulant que son frère croit qu'il voulait du contact seulement pour se soulager. **C'est parce que j'arrive beaucoup mieux à t'analyser dans les gestes, car tu ne mens pas. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à te comprendre. Quand tu m'embrasses passionnément, je sais que c'est pour dire des choses,** convainquit Jaejoong en posant ces mains sur le torse de son grand-frère. **Et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout ... Sur ce que tu ressens ...**

Jaejoong lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

**\- Hyung ...** , appela Jaejoong en attrapant le visage de son frère dans ses mains pour avoir son attention.

Yunho avait tellement du mal à partager un contact même visuel avec son frère. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

**\- Même si ça te semble complètement fou de ma part ... J'ai vraiment besoin d'être encore plus proche de toi ...**

Yunho put lire la quête qui se déroulait dans les prunelles de son frère en espérant qu'il réponde oui à toutes ces attentes. Ça lui comprimait le cœur de voir ce mal-être qu'il n'avait pas vu en lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir déceler les souffrances de son frère qu'il cachait dans son cœur. Jaejoong était plus doué que lui à ce jeu. Il était loin d'être compétent dans le rôle du grand-frère alors en tant qu'amant ou petit-ami, Yunho serait déplorable.

Mais ces pensées se trompaient de chemin.

Ce n'était pas le sujet.

Ce qui était important maintenant, c'était de clarifier leur histoire interdite entre frères qui n'avait pas lieu d'être au final. Parce que tout se compliquait. Ce que Jaejoong souhaitait de tout son cœur, Yunho ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

**\- Connaître ce genre d'ivresse ... De plaisir avec toi** , lança soudainement le grand-frère en prenant enfin la parole. **Ça m'oblige à penser que j'abuse de toi ... D'abuser de mon frère et ... D'être un criminel ...**

Jaejoong fronça tristement les sourcils en écoutant ces aveux déchirants.

**\- Parce que ... Parce que je souffre de plus en plus à vouloir autant te toucher et te désirer de cette façon** , déclara Yunho la gorge nouée incapable de poser un regard sur le visage de son frère.

Il l'avait dit.

Il avait avoué à Jaejoong.

Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer tellement c'était mal de ressentir cela.

**\- C'est juste impossible ...,** décida-t-il comme si leur destin était écrit dans les livres.

Jaejoong agita la tête pour lui dire qu'il se trompait refusant de croire à ce genre de destin. Mais en observant Yunho pleurer de chagrin, l'affection prit le dessus. Il voulait supprimer cette conversation, oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Jamais il n'avait vu Yunho aussi peiné de sa vie. Il voulait seulement rattraper les choses, le rassurer.

Ce n'était pas mal ce qu'ils ressentaient ... Jaejoong voulait ancrer cette idée dans sa tête.

Taillé à la pierre.

**\- Bon sang, Hyung ! Pourquoi tu crois que tu me feras du mal ? J'ai jamais pensé de telles choses de toi ! Jamais !** Insista le cadet pour supprimer toutes pensées néfastes dans l'esprit de son frère. **On le veut tous les deux ! Tous les deux, Hyung ! Je le veux aussi !**

Mais Yunho n'était pas d'accord avec ces propos.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, fermé sur sa décision.

Jaejoong avait les mains appuyées sur sa nuque pour ne pas rompre le contact et lui prouver indirectement qu'il avait tort.

**\- Si c'est ça, alors je suis aussi un criminel !** Affirma-t-il pour montrer qu'il était autant coupable que lui d'aimer son frère.

Yunho continuer de bouger négativement la tête et se détacha des mains de son frère qui le tenaient fermement.

Comprenant que Yunho était en train de mettre fin à leur histoire, Jaejoong n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'implorer.

**\- Je t'en prie ... Je t'en prie Hyung ...**

Jaejoong posa son front contre son épaule et se tint à son tee-shirt ne voulant que Yunho ne se détache de lui. Il sanglota à nouveau même si ces pleurs étaient prémédités pour que son frère ait pitié de lui et revienne sur son choix.

Ça n'amusait pas le grand-frère de repousser Jaejoong.

Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir donner ce que son frère voulait.

Yunho était pourtant prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Il aurait tout fait pour le sauver de son mal-être.

**\- Je suis désolé ... Je peux pas te faire ça ...**

C'était les derniers mots de Yunho avant qu'il ne repousse Jaejoong et quitte la salle de bain sans un dernier regard.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant à présent.

Jaejoong l'avait déjà prévu.

Ça ressemblait à une fin.

À la fin d'un « Nous ».

~

Après cette conversation décisive que les deux frères avaient eue dans la salle de bain, ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils ne se fuyaient pas vraiment pour être exact. Yunho et Jaejoong étaient désolés l'un envers l'autre. Ils se manquaient mais, ils mettaient toujours de la distance entre eux. Par exemple, aucun d'eux ne rejoignait l'autre dans leurs lits. Les attentions tactiles n'étaient plus là. Ils ne se touchaient plus. A la place, les deux frères se regardaient du coin de l'œil pour s'épier. Ils profitaient de ce seul sens humain qui les empêchait de franchir la barrière.

Cette nouvelle situation leur démontrait combien c'était difficile d'être loin de la personne qu'on aime.

Même en vivant dans la même maison.

Ce qui prouvait que leur relation n'avait rien de fraternel.

Jaejoong était le plus blessé des deux. Il avait terriblement honte de s'être dévoilé intimement sur ces mauvais désirs devant son frère. Le cadet avait du mal à lui faire face. Il craignait que Yunho se méprenne à son sujet. Au fond, il n'avait pas voulu forcer son frère à aller plus loin que des baisers sur la bouche ou dans le cou. Il savait parfaitement que Yunho se bloquerait à ce sujet. Mais ... Il avait espéré, juste par certains gestes de son frère plus envieux que d'autres. Il savait que l'aîné avait envie d'être plus proche de lui et cela lui mettait la rage. Tous les deux le désiraient et pourtant c'était impossible. Même s'ils étaient consentants.

Ça ne se faisait pas entre frères.

Le problème, c'était que cet éloignement qu'ils avaient instauré ne convenait pas au cadet. Jaejoong souffrait de ne pas recevoir un minimum d'affection venant de son frère. Et, il n'allait pas lui demander des étreintes après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Jaejoong savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne voulait pas déranger Yunho et encore moins lui causer de la peine. Jaejoong n'oublierait jamais ces larmes sur son visage. Il ne se permettrait plus d'être égoïste juste pour son propre plaisir.

Alors, s'il ne pouvait pas avoir la tendresse de son frère, Jaejoong allait devoir trouver du réconfort auprès d'un autre homme.

Sauf que Jaejoong avait l'impression d'être un traître s'il suivait ses besoins.

Et si Yunho l'apprenait, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, non ?

~

Cette soirée avait été improvisée à la dernière minute, poussée par un Junsu excité à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Étant donné que Junsu et Yoochun étaient collés ensemble dernièrement, Yunho était invité à les accompagner tout comme Jaejoong. Et pour éviter que les deux frères se retrouvent dans une situation de gêne totale à côté d'un couple, l'aîné avait décidé d'appeler Changmin pour avoir de la compagnie. Yunho n'aimait pas cette idée d'utiliser son ami, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment cette soirée tournerait avec son petit-frère près de lui. Qui savait ce que pouvait faire Jaejoong ? Surtout dans son état. D'un côté, cette sortie lui permettrait de le surveiller même s'il n'avait plus aucun compte à lui rendre. Une part de lui était soulagée d'être présente. Pourtant, il était certain de passer une soirée horrible.

En partie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face du lieu où les cinq hommes devaient se rendre.

Une boîte de nuit.

Génial.

Cela n'étonnait pas Yunho.

C'était du Junsu tout craché.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous en face du bar en discutant entre eux tout en observant les alentours des lieux. La boîte était bondée de monde et la musique tellement bruyante que c'était difficile de se comprendre entre chaque phrase. Bonjour la communication. Ça sentait l'alcool à plein nez et peut-être la drogue de temps en temps. Yunho était agacé. Rien n'allait. Il n'avait pas le goût de s'amuser ce soir.

Son petit-frère semblait beaucoup plus enjoué que lui apparemment.

Yunho l'avait observé discrètement et il n'appréciait pas cette expression sur son visage.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Demanda Changmin en s'approchant de lui contre le rebord du bar pour avoir plus d'intimité.

**\- Euh ... Ouais ...** , répondit évasivement Yunho le regard sur son verre. **J'ai pas la tête à m'amuser ce soir.**

**\- La semaine des exams approchent** , rappela amèrement Changmin. **J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps ... Je pensais que sortir allait me changer les idées aussi. Mais, j'imagine que de ton côté ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse, hein ? Ça ne va toujours pas mieux avec tes parents ?**

L'histoire de ces parents était un problème second, mais, ça aussi c'était un sujet qui lui pesait.

**\- Pas vraiment, non,** répondit honnêtement Yunho ressentant le besoin de se confier. **Et justement, réviser me permet de penser à autre chose, même si mes parents ne se gênent pas de pousser une gueulade toutes les deux heures dans la soirée,** ajouta-t-il ironiquement en pensant à son pauvre quotidien de vie.

**\- Je suis désolé,** s'excusa Changmin en espérant que son ami ne souffre pas trop du contexte actuel. **J'espère vraiment que tout va s'arranger ...**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Et Jaejoong ? Comment il le vit ?**

Yunho resta dans le silence pendant quelques secondes en tournant le liquide dans son verre par nervosité.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose sinon ce serait trop suspect.

**\- Aussi mal que moi.**

**\- Et vous vous faîtes la tête ce soir ?** Rajouta Changmin en quête de réponse.

Yunho releva son regard vers Changmin, surpris par sa remarque.

**\- Ça se voit ?**

**\- Ouais,** admit Changmin en jetant un regard en direction du cadet. **Et c'est pas une nouveauté. Vous vous disputais, puis vous vous réconciliait plus proche que jamais. Essayez de trouver un compromis tous les deux,** conseilla-t-il sous le ton de la rigolade.

_« Plus proche que jamais »._

Yunho ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots.

Changmin observait trop bien.

**\- Quel est l'objet de la dispute cette fois ?**

Yunho soupira, dérangé d'évoquer le conflit de son frère qui était plus un tabou qu'une simple querelle.

**\- C'est compliqué ...**

**\- Comme à chaque foi** s, nota Changmin en haussant un sourcil. **T'en fais pas trop,** rassura-t-il en observant l'expression de son ami. **Les frères finissent toujours par se réconcilier.**

Yunho sourit pour faire bonne figure, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il termina cul sec son verre de whisky coca pour essayer de penser à autre chose que leur relation.

Jaejoong de son côté conversa avec son meilleur ami qui avait une mine étonnamment tristounette pour le mec le plus joyeux de la terre. Alors que lui-même tenait à oublier ses propres problèmes personnels, il se disait que penser aux problèmes des autres était peut-être un bon remède.

**\- C'est quoi cette tête ?** Demanda Jaejoong en s'approchant du visage de Junsu. **Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ... Je pensais que tu voulais t'amuser ce soir !**

**\- Moi aussi ...,** confirma Junsu à son tour en se forçant à sourire. **Mais, Yoochun vient de m'annoncer qu'il changeait d'université l'année prochaine. Et c'est à l'étranger ...**

Jaejoong resta sans voix face à l'annonce. Il n'était absolument pas au courant du départ de son cousin.

**\- Je ne savais pas ...** , culpabilisa Jaejoong. **Euh ... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose ? Comme arrêter votre relation ?**

**\- Non, même pas ! Il a dit qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il était dégouté aussi de partir, mais il ne veut pas passer à côté d'une occasion pour son avenir. C'est important pour lui et je suis d'accord avec ça. Il m'a quand même dit qu'il continuerait de me contacter et que s'il revenait chez lui il passerait me voir si ... Si je veux toujours de lui ...**

Jaejoong lui envoya un regard incompréhensif en écoutant ses paroles.

**\- En gros, Yoochun ne m'en voudrait pas si je me mettais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il comprendrait et que c'était normal.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi triste Junsu ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un ton compatissant.

**\- J'aime pas l'idée de me mettre avec quelqu'un après Yoochun, juste parce qu'il est parti à l'autre bout du monde. Je tiens vraiment à lui Jaejoong ...**

Jaejoong n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour le rassurer, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à la mignonnerie qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela faisait tellement plaisir de voir un Junsu aussi attaché à quelqu'un. Et c'était encore plus drôle quand il s'agissait de son cousin. Junsu était devenu au final un membre de sa famille en sortant avec lui.

Le cadet était obligé de lui offrir un câlin pour le consoler. Tout comme Junsu l'avait fait pour lui. C'était son ami et il était heureux que ce dernier soit tombé amoureux. Il comprit aussi combien chaque couple avait ces propres difficultés et qu'il était toujours difficile d'être ensemble face aux grands objectifs de la vie. Yoochun partait étudier quelque chose qui l'aimait. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir contre ça.

Junsu le serra fort contre lui en se retenant de pleurer comme une fille. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Yoochun et lui se retrouveraient. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un. Il craignait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir cela.

Junsu laissa son regard vagabonder sur toutes les personnes qui dansaient dans la boîte de nuit et se redressa brusquement en tenant Jaejoong par les épaules.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Euh ...,** hésita Junsu le regard bloqué sur un point fixe. **Dis, tu te souviens de Min Woo ?**

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils avec une certaine appréhension.

**\- O-Oui ... Pourquoi ?**

Junsu le tint fermement par les épaules pour essayer d'être le plus discret possible.

**\- Il est ... ici ... À quelques mètres de nous et je crois qu'il regarde dans notre direction.**

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux en grand soudainement agités par la présence d'un mec avec qui il avait un peu flirté.

**\- T-Tu ... Tu crois que c'est moi qu'il regarde ?** Quémanda Jaejoong à son ami ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire.

**\- C'est fort possible. Il a dû être blessé dans son égo de ne pas t'avoir mis le grappin dessus ! Fais gaffe à tes fesses ce soir,** prévint Junsu légèrement amusé par la situation.

Jaejoong avait envie de se retourner pour confirmer les propos de son ami, mais dans son champ de vision il y avait Yunho. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser s'il le voyait avec lui ? Il se souvint de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'il avait rendez-vous avec Min-Woo. Ce jour-là, Jaejoong avait reçu la preuve de la jalousie de son frère et de son attachement. Est-ce que cette soirée allait encore se retourner en une énième dispute ?

Jaejoong était saoulé de cette situation. Contrairement à Yunho, il y avait un mec canon derrière qui voulait certainement passer la nuit avec lui.

Étonnamment, cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Jaejoong.

Parce qu'il avait enfin l'attention d'une personne.

Et la présence de Yunho lui manquait maladivement.

Jaejoong avait besoin de décompresser ce soir, de penser à autre chose. Se faire enfin plaisir. Juste profiter d'un homme qui le désirait.

Alors qu'avec son frère, le cadet était bloqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser certaines limites. Jaejoong n'allait pas gâcher sa jeunesse à essayer d'attendre son frère alors que c'était impossible d'aller plus loin.

Un verre de vodka cul sec lui suffisait à se décider et à se donner du courage pour aller à la rencontre de Min Woo. Il en avait le droit. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir responsable.

**\- Je crois que je vais aller le voir ...,** décida le cadet même s'il était un peu nerveux de se lancer.

**\- T'es sûr ?** Demanda Junsu en espérant que son meilleur ami n'allait pas une nouvelle fois se braquer.

**\- Oui ... Il me plaît après tout,** conclut Jaejoong. **Je regrette de ne pas avoir tenté ma chance avec lui. Ça n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais gars. Avant, j'avais la trouille ... Je n'osais pas ...**

Il y avait une grosse part de mensonge dans ses paroles. Jaejoong n'aimait pas vraiment mentir devant Junsu. Mais, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

**\- Même si ça ne te convient pas, tu dois au moins essayer,** encouragea Junsu en lui tapant le bras. **Faut que tu fasses tes propres expériences si tu veux des réponses à tes questions.**

**\- Ouais,** approuva le cadet en agitant la tête. **T'as raison ! Je vais le voir** , annonça-t-il plus déterminé que jamais.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire et Jaejoong s'empressa de rejoindre Min Woo à l'autre bout de la boîte. Mais à peine avoir marché quelques pas dans sa direction, une personne l'intercepta dans son chemin en lui agrippant le bras.

**\- Yoochun ?!**

**\- Il faut que je te parle seul à seul.**

~

Les cousins s'étaient isolés de leurs amis dans un endroit calme afin de parler en toute discrétion. Yoochun tenait à ce qu'aucune personne n'entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Ça fait un moment que ce sujet l'inquiétait et il tenait à mettre les choses aux clairs avec son plus jeune cousin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda Jaejoong légèrement surpris par la conduite de son cousin. **Ça ne va pas ?**

Yoochun le dévisagea longuement les mains sur les hanches comme si Jaejoong avait fait une grosse bêtise. Le cadet ne savait pas comment prendre l'expression qu'il arborait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appréhender ce que son cousin lui reprochait.

**\- C'est par rapport à ton départ à l'étranger ?** Demanda à nouveau Jaejoong. **Junsu vient de m'en parler ...**

**\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir**.

Yoochun soupira et tapa du pied en cherchant les bons mots afin de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

**\- Si moi je l'ai remarqué .... Quelqu'un d'autre va finir par comprendre ...,** lança-t-il de manière imprécise.

Jaejoong fronça le regard en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire.

**\- De quoi tu parles Yoochun ?**

Ce dernier n'appréciait guère sa réplique. Il avait l'impression que son cousin se fichait de lui, mais il canalisait son agacement pour parler calmement.

**\- Arrête ce que tu fais avec Yunho ...**

Et là, le cœur de Jaejoong cessa de battre pendant un millième de seconde subissant le choc. Yoochun avait compris. Il savait pour tous les deux. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Personne ne devait savoir.

Personne.

Jaejoong paniqua et ses membres tremblèrent brusquement. Il croisa les bras pour essayer de contrôler ses émotions pour ne pas perdre la face devant son cousin.

Yoochun ne rata pas une miette de sa réaction alors que Jaejoong essayait tant bien que mal de la dissimuler.

**\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.**

**\- Non, je ne comprends pas,** répondit Jaejoong sur la défensive, incapable de regarder son cousin dans les yeux.

**\- Vous êtes trop proches tous les deux !** Rétorqua le cousin en forçant Jaejoong à assumer la situation.

**\- Je ne comprends pas ce que t'es en train de dire Yoochun,** s'emballa Jaejoong en protégeant son plus profond secret.

**\- Arrête Jaejoong ... Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas aveugle !**

Jaejoong ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire alors que quelqu'un connaissait la vérité. Est-ce qu'il devait être en colère en niant tout ou avoir honte d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son propre frère.

Yoochun savait que la discussion allait être délicate et il ne voulait pas mettre Jaejoong dans une mauvaise position. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Mais il fallait qu'il le mette en garde.

**\- Jaejoong ...** , souffla son cousin en s'approchant de lui. C **e n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens pour lui ...,** convainquit-il pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

La respiration du cadet devint plus rapide et il ne pût s'empêcher de contredire les paroles de son cousin qui ne comprenait rien de leur relation.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe entre nous !** Répliqua Jaejoong finalement obligé d'admettre ses sentiments. **Et tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre !**

**\- Tu te voiles la face Jaejoong** , raisonna Yoochun. **C'est pas normal !**

Yoochun voulait bien avoir l'esprit ouvert, mais cette situation était plus malsaine que jamais. Et il s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'état de Yunho. Il avait l'air malheureux. Si malheureux que Yoochun craigne qu'il se détruise.

C'était trop dur pour Jaejoong d'écouter des leçons de morale entièrement vraies. Il se punissait suffisamment chaque jour à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère.

**\- Est-ce que tu l'as provoqué ? Est-ce que tu forces Yunho à aller vers toi ?**

Ses mots choquèrent le cadet qui avait envie de péter un câble sur place n'arrivant pas à gérer la conversation.

**\- N'importe quoi !** Défendit Jaejoong en fixant son cousin comme un inconnu. **J'ai jamais forcé Yunho ! Et à la base, c'est pas à cause de moi que toute cette histoire a commencé ! Puis, j'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Je t'interdis de juger ce qu'il y a entre Yunho et moi ! Ça ne te regarde pas !**

**\- Ca me regarde au moment où je vois Yunho en train de se bousiller la santé !** Répondit Yoochun dans le même ton face au caprice de son cousin. **Tu vas le briser et t'es inconscient de ça ! T'es trop jeune, tu te fais des idées sur ce que tu ressens ! Et tu n'imagines pas ce que tu représentes pour Yunho ! Combien tu es important pour lui !**

On le prenait encore pour un gamin. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

**\- Alors, arrête ça !** Prévint Yoochun sans vouloir être menaçant, mais il fallait que leur relation cesse.

Jaejoong n'était plus capable de dire un mot de plus. Le sujet était trop sérieux et il perdait tous ces moyens. Il passa une main sur son visage incapable de rencontrer le visage de son cousin qui n'avait pas tort dans ses paroles. Jaejoong refusait juste de les appliquer.

**\- Je suis désolé** , s'excusa Yoochun en observant l'état du cadet. **Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre comme ça avec toi, mais je m'inquiète pour vous deux. J'ai peur que vous vous fassiez du mal et je pense que j'aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas avoir agi.**

La tête de Jaejoong était baissée et il essayait de ravaler ces larmes qui étaient constamment aux bords de ces yeux. Est-ce qu'il devait en vouloir à son cousin ? Il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour eux. Il aurait fait pareil non ? Il ne devait pas le détester. Seulement, Jaejoong n'était toujours pas prêt à renoncer à Yunho. Alors, il préféra rester muet suite à ces mots.

Yoochun lui tapota lentement l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre à leur place. Mais ce genre de relation n'était pas sain pour eux, qu'importe les sentiments ambigus qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Les deux frères n'auraient aucun avenir ensemble. Juste ... De la souffrance.

Le cousin s'en alla laissant Jaejoong un peu seul pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le cadet tenta de canaliser ses angoisses qui avaient refait surface. Il ne s'attendait pas à affronter une situation où il ne pouvait nier sa relation avec Yunho. Il pensait qu'il serait tellement embarrassé de cette découverte, mais le sentiment n'était pas là. Il était plus qu'attristé de mettre fin à cette relation et refusait de rejeter ces sentiments pour l'aîné.

Parce qu'il était au moins sûr et certain d'une chose.

C'est qu'il aimait de tout son cœur son frère.

Et personne ne le comprendrait.

Pas même Yunho.

Jaejoong devait commencer à faire son deuil même si son coeur lui criait de continuait à l'aimer encore. Malheureusement, et le cadet détestait cette idée, il devait suivre la raison.

Le jeune frère se dirigea vers le bar où tous ces proches se trouvaient. Il se dirigea plus précisément vers Yunho qui était à l'écart des autres. Il garda en lui tout les ressentiments qui naissaient et trouva la force de lui avouer son programme de la soirée.

Jaejoong cala son coude contre le rebord du bar à côté de son frère qui faisait toujours face à un verre d'alcool. Il mit son masque le plus impassible sur le visage pour ne pas craquer devant Yunho.

**\- Je ne compte pas rentrer à la maison ce soir,** annonça Jaejoong en voulant secrètement le défier pour connaître sa réaction.

Yunho ravala un soupir pour ne pas montrer que cette idée lui déplaisait. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

**\- Ok ...,** lâcha l'aîné en contrôlant son irritation. **Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rentrer à la maison de toute façon ...,** ajouta-t-il en ne lançant aucun contact visuel.

Jaejoong était blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tester son frère alors qu'il avait prévu bien avant de lui lancer une phrase d'Adieu et de se casser avec un mec.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ?

**\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?** S'impatienta Jaejoong.

**\- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.**

**\- O.K !** **Si tu comptes agir comme ça ...** , s'emballa Jaejoong n'appréciant pas que son frère prenne la fuite comme d'habitude. **J'ai décidé que j'allais coucher avec Min Woo ce soir !**

Un silence.

**\- T'es sûr que tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet ?! Étant donné que je ne peux pas le faire avec toi, il faut bien que je trouve quelqu'un pour me combler !**

**\- ÇA SUFFIT !** Haussa Yunho en lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

C'était plus ce que Yunho ne pouvait supporter. Il ne pouvait pas écouter ce genre de choses de la bouche de Jaejoong.

Qu'est-ce que Jaejoong cherchait en lui disant qu'il allait coucher avec un mec ce soir ?

Bien sûr qu'il haïssait cette idée de savoir son frère dans les bras d'un autre homme et surtout dans ceux de Min Woo. Il continuait à le voir celui-là ? Yunho pensait que Jaejoong l'avait oublié.

Si le cadet essayait de le faire souffrir en lui balançant ce genre de nouvelle, c'était réussi. Mais qu'est-ce que Yunho pouvait faire de plus ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'interdire d'aller voir ailleurs.

Jaejoong ne tiqua même pas d'un cil face à la réaction de son frère. Il n'était même plus surpris. Juste Déçu.

Déçu.

Parce que Yunho avait arrêté de se battre pour eux. De choisir la raison plutôt que l'amour.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un amour interdit.

Alors que les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler, le cadet puisa toute la force qu'il avait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. Il choisit de ne pas craquer. Il refusait de se faire à nouveau du mal ce soir. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Ce soir, il voulait tout oublier. Oublier sa famille, ses problèmes, son frère et ces sentiments profonds qui le démangeaient chaque minute de sa vie.

Il avait le droit d'avoir une jeunesse normale comme les autres.

Il n'allait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un mec qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Et ce mec, c'était pourtant son frère.

**\- Je t'ai laissé la chance de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire avec toi ... J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas ...** , lança Jaejoong dans un ton malheureux.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jaejoong laissa son frère seul sans risque de se revoir avant le lendemain.

Yunho ne savait pas comment réagir. Il mourrait d'envie de taper sur ce comptoir et jeter son verre à l'autre bout de la boîte (pourvu que Min Woo se le prenne sur la figure). Il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse péter les plombs. L'aîné ignorait comment il trouvait le contrôle pour ravaler sa colère qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Le regretter ?

Yunho culpabilisait déjà de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Mais empêcher Jaejoong voulait dire accepter sa relation avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible d'aller plus loin avec lui. Alors, autant laisser Jaejoong libre. Il fallait qu'ils brisent ses chaînes invisibles qui les liaient tous les deux.

Alors que Yunho tentait de dissimiler son expression déboussolée en cachant son visage, deux autres hommes le fixèrent discrètement en ayant assisté à une scène plus qu'improbable entre deux frères.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment totalement entendu la conversation entre eux. Mais leurs gestes et leurs intonations de voix suffisaient pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?** Demanda Yoochun en se plaçant aux côtés de Changmin.

Le cousin essaya de ne pas poser son regard trop longuement sur Yunho, pour ne pas attiser les soupçons. Mais il avait oublié que parmi son entourage, il y avait plus observateur que lui.

**\- Je pense ...,** répondit Changmin dans une mine inquiète. **Mais j'aimerais avoir tort ...**

Changmin était loin d'être bête.

Les deux frères étaient trop voyants. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

**\- J'ai déjà lancé un avertissement à Jaejoong ... Je pense qu'il ne faut pas s'en mêler davantage** , supposa le cousin lui-même incapable de trouver le bon comportement. **Vaut mieux qu'on fasse acte de présence s'ils l'un deux tournent mal ...**

**\- Je suis d'accord ...** , approuva Changmin face à la complexité de leur relation. **Je compte bien être là pour Yunho** , certifia Changmin tenant à son amitié avec l'ainé.

Yoochun et Changmin s'échangèrent un regard complice avec une lueur de détresse derrière, ignorant ce que réservait le futur pour Yunho et Jaejoong. Ce n'était pas à eux de leur dire si ce genre de relation était bien ou mal. Seulement, ils avaient une idée des conséquences qu'ils risquaient. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait une bonne fin pour les deux frères. Yoochun tout comme Changmin tenaient à être auprès d'eux pour affronter cette épreuve et peut-être essayer de leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur leur sentiment.

Au final, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Peut-être un manque. La recherche d'un besoin. L'attraction de l'interdit.

Mais s'ils s'aimaient pour de vrai, alors cela devenait malsain.

~  


**-** **Sympa ton appart'** , complimenta Jaejoong en entrant dans le salon de l'étudiant.

Il était environ trois heures du matin. Après avoir pris plusieurs coups à boire gentiment payé par Min Woo, ce dernier avait proposé à Jaejoong de passer chez lui. C'était bien évidemment l'objectif du cadet et il lui avait bien fait comprendre son intention par des regards brûlants et très évidents.

Jaejoong était plus libéré dans sa tête maintenant alcoolisée par les nombreux verres qu'il avait ingurgités. Il se laissait complètement aller en suivant Min Woo partout où il allait. Le jeune frère ne cessait de le scruter du regard en espérant séduire et faire tomber ce mec dans ces bras. Il n'avait plus le trac désormais, même en étant seul avec lui dans la même pièce. Il n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Juste Min Woo et lui comptaient. Et maintenant ce canapé.

Le cadet s'en approcha et se retourna vers Min Woo dans un regard quémandeur en commençant à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Min Woo sourit, amusé par l'attitude si impudique du lycéen qu'il faisait face.

**\- Tu es pressé à ce que je vois,** s'amusa l'étudiant plus âgé en s'approchant de Jaejoong.

Toutefois, Jaejoong ravala son sourire séducteur en réalisant la proximité entre Min Woo et lui. Il venait juste de prendre conscience qu'il allait sauter le pas. Et c'était plus angoissant qu'il ne le croyait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi peur ? L'acte en lui-même, Jaejoong s'y était déjà préparé, mais quelque chose le dérangeait en sautant l'étape avec Min Woo.

**\- Et nerveux aussi ?** Constata-t-il en analysant plus minutieusement l'expression de son visage.

**\- Un peu,** avoua timidement Jaejoong en se recroquevillant. **Parce que c'est la première fois ...**

Min Woo lui sourit avec tranquillité voulant instaurer un climat de confiance entre eux.

**\- Tu sais ... On peut y aller doucement,** proposa-t-il en prenant le menton de Jaejoong et en levant sa tête. **Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Jaejoong n'aurait jamais cru que Min Woo puisse être patient avec lui. À croire qu'il l'avait jugé trop vite et que c'était loin d'être un mauvais gars. Il ne le forçait en rien. On aurait dit qu'il suivait seulement ce que le cadet souhaitait. Sauf que Jaejoong ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait, encore moins dans son état. Il voulait seulement qu'on lui donne de l'attention et qu'on lui fasse oublier tout ce qui le tourmentait.

Il plongea longuement dans les yeux noirs de Min Woo puis se concentra sur ces lèvres qu'il désirait avidement goûter. Il se lança à l'acte dans une audace qu'il ne contrôlait pas en planquant ses commissures sur celle de l'étudiant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux tout comme Jaejoong en répondant avec douceur. Néanmoins, Jaejoong n'avait pas envie d'être doux. Il brûlait, son corps en constante demande de beaucoup plus. Il embrassa Min Woo avec une certaine ferveur, empressé en bougeant rapidement la tête de droite à gauche. La main de Jaejoong s'agrippa à son débardeur noir troué pour le pousser sur le canapé avec lui. L'étudiant se retrouva au dessus de Jaejoong allongé sur le divan en dégustant la bouche de lycéen à la même vitesse que lui. Min Woo souriait s'amusant de l'état incontrôlable du cadet qui voulait connaitre les délices du plaisir masculin.

**\- Tu me plais beaucoup Jaejoong** , lâcha Min Woo contre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Le baiser s'approfondit tandis que leurs langues firent connaissance. Jaejoong s'accrocha à la chevelure du Min Woo derrière sa nuque en trouvant appui. Il sentit enfin les mains de l'étudiant plus baladeuses en passant sous sa chemise pour tâter sa peau.

Aucun frisson.

Les sourcils du cadet se froncèrent sur ce constat.

Les lèvres de Min Woo dérivèrent dans le cou de Jaejoong qui lui laissait un total accès. L'étudiant lécha et suça cette partie généralement sensible. Surtout pour le cadet d'habitude si chatouilleux à cet endroit.

Mais là ...

À nouveau.

Ça ne lui faisait rien.

Et c'était frustrant.

Horriblement frustrant.

Puisque les cajoleries de l'étudiant firent peu d'effet à Jaejoong, ce dernier tenta d'user de son imagination pour se chauffer intérieurement. Il se représenta mentalement des fantasmes qui pourraient l'exciter. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une panne avec un mec comme Min Woo.

Il se concentra longuement pendant que l'étudiant découvrit son corps de ces lèvres en commençant à détacher le bouton de son jean.

Min Woo lui refit face et l'interrogea du regard pour lui demander si Jaejoong était prêt à aller plus loin. Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux en remarquant que Min Woo s'était arrêté, sauf qu'il faisait face à une tout autre personne.

Jaejoong voyait Yunho au-dessus de lui, le surplombant comme un prédateur.

Son cœur eut un arrêt.

Le regard de son frère était si pénétrant, si brûlant.

Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher d'avoir horriblement chaud dans ces vêtements à cette vision et de rougir comme une fille vierge.

Sauf que ... Tout ça c'était qu'une illusion.

Jaejoong tourna subitement la tête sur le côté pour calmer ces émotions. Il respira difficilement n'arrivant pas à gérer ce tourbillon de sensation quand il pensait intimement à son grand-frère.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Yunho devait-il hanter son esprit dans un moment comme ça ?

Cela l'obsédait.

Jaejoong n'arrivait absolument pas à l'enlever dans sa tête.

C'était lui qui devait être à la place de Min Woo en ce moment.

Personne d'autre ne devait le toucher de cette façon.

Il n'y avait que son frère qui arrivait à le rendre fébrile.

Il était le seul.

Le cadet plaça ces mains sur le torse de Min Woo en lui demandant silencieusement d'arrêter. Il avait décidément trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- Je suis désolé ... Je ne peux pas continuer ...**

L'étudiant grimaça sous ce rejet et se releva rapidement du canapé pour que Jaejoong ne soit pas mal à l'aise dans leur position. Il soupira et plaça ces mains sur les hanches en observant Jaejoong. Min Woo n'était pas vraiment vexé d'avoir été repoussé. Il n'était pas rancunier non plus et se contentait seulement de s'interroger sur ce gamin qui avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes personnels à régler.

**\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?** Demanda directement l'étudiant en ayant une idée de ce qui perturbait le lycéen.

Embarrassé, Jaejoong se releva du canapé en se rhabillant dans une expression chagrinée. Il se recoiffa les cheveux pendant que Min Woo se rendit dans sa cuisine. Il revint avec deux verres d'eau qu'il posa sur la table basse en face de Jaejoong.

**\- Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à aller plus loin ...** , s'expliqua Jaejoong mal à l'aise. **C'est v-vrai ... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre et ... Et je pensais que j'arriverais à l'oublier ... J'ai essayé ...**

Jaejoong se sentit ridicule à balancer des excuses peu convaincantes.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'utilise ... Tu me plais beaucoup.**

**\- Mais, c'est pas suffisant apparemment,** coupa l'étudiant dans un sourire que Jaejoong avait du mal à comprendre.

Jaejoong fut quand même un peu surpris par sa réaction. Pourquoi Min Woo ne se mettait pas en colère ? Il le méritait. Il avait un peu joué avec lui pour oublier ces propres soucis.

**\- Écoute, on va s'arrêter là, d'accord ?** Raisonna Min Woo en essayant de rassurer le lycéen. **Je ne compte pas non plus profiter de toi,** assura-t-il. **Je ne veux pas te forcer. J'ai aussi un cœur même si tu m'attires beaucoup et que ... Je l'avoue ... Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas t'avoir pour moi ... Le gars à qui tu penses en a de la chance.**

Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à croire que Min Woo soit un mec bien. Son attitude le surprenait. Peu de mecs auraient été capables d'être aussi gentils parce que l'autre ne voulait pas s'envoyer en l'air. Jaejoong avait la rage de passer à côté d'un mec aussi génial et il était pourtant sûr qu'il s'entendrait à merveille. Ils avaient des points communs sur un tas de choses.

Quel gâchis ...

Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur ne battait pas un peu pour cet étudiant ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui comptait pour lui ?

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas continuer à se voiler la face. Il n'arriverait pas à être proche de quelqu'un si ce n'était pas Yunho.

Il se prenait une grande claque dans la figure.

Comment allait-il faire dorénavant ? En sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire semblant dans les bras d'un autre ?

Min Woo ne put s'empêcher de se montrer gentil en remarquant l'expression brisée et torturée du cadet. Les choses avaient l'air d'être compliquées pour lui. Il avait bien du mal à lui en vouloir à cet instant.

**\- Si tu veux, dors un peu ici,** proposa gentiment Min Woo. **Je préfère que tu te reposes au moins t'es en sécurité. Je te ramènerais chez toi !**

**\- Merci Min Woo,** lança Jaejoong touché par ces attentions.

_« Et désolé ... »_

Min Woo n'avait pas eu du mal à entendre ses excuses muettes derrière ces paroles.

**\- T'en fais pas ...,** répondit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

~ 

  
Yunho n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était à présent 6 h du matin et l'aîné n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever plutôt que de ruminer dans son lit. Ces parents étaient toujours endormis et cela faisait un bien fou de se retrouver dans le silence dans cette maison devenue trop bruyante. Il sortit dans leur petit jardin à l'arrière de leur habitat ressentant le besoin d'aérer son esprit. Il referma la veste de son jogging tandis qu'il faisait assez froid à cette heure matinale. Il marcha sur l'herbe en direction d'un vieux ballon de foot avec lequel il pourra se défouler quelque temps. Ses pieds s'amusèrent à pousser le ballon au sol dans toutes les directions. Il y joua avec en s'amusant à sautiller la balle sur son pied tentant de battre un record.  
  
  
Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.  
  
  
Désespérément.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'était toujours pas rentré. L'aîné n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il avait passé la nuit à regarder son téléphone en se demandant s'il devait l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message. Yunho ne savait même pas où il était et encore moins avec qui.  
  
  
Si. Déjà, il y avait ce Min Woo.  
  
  
Mais ça ne disait pas qu'ils étaient tous seuls. Peut-être qu'il trainait avec des mecs louches, peu fréquentable. Yunho s'en voulait de ne pas avoir au moins ouvert sa bouche pour savoir où il avait découché.  
  
  
Il avait été con. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.  
  
  
Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas une réaction exagérée ? Sinon, ces parents ne dormiraient pas sur leurs deux oreilles en ce moment. Faut dire qu'ils en avaient l'habitude avec le cadet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jaejoong dormait dehors.  
  
  
Alors pourquoi Yunho se causait autant de tracas ?  
  


_« J'ai décidé que j'allais coucher avec Min Woo ce soir ! »_

_  
_  
Yunho avait jeté plus fort le ballon devant lui au souvenir de ces paroles.   
  
  
Il était fou de jalousie.   
  
  
Horriblement inquiet.   
  
  
Personne ne devait toucher son frère.   
  
  
Personne.   
  
  
Il était le seul.   
  
  
Jaejoong était à lui.   
  
  
L'aîné tapa du pied face à ces pensées qui démontraient ces véritables sentiments possessifs envers le cadet. Même s'il faisait tout pour les nier, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop fort. Yunho n'arrivait même pas à expliquer cette impossibilité de se maîtriser et de renflouer son affection.   
  
  
Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se relever.   
  
  
Yunho savait qu'il était fichu.   
  
  
Brusquement, il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir discrètement. Yunho prit le ballon dans ces mains en attendant que la personne prenne parole, dos à lui.   
  
  
Son cœur battit promptement, priant pour entendre cette voix familière.   
  
  
**\- Salut ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong se montra enfin, en fermant délicatement la baie pour ne pas faire de bruit dans des gestes timides. L'aîné lâcha un long soupir d'apaisement, pleinement rassuré de le savoir en vie.   
  
  
Il s'était décidément inquiété pour rien.   
  
  
Ça le saoulait d'agir aussi excessivement.   
  
  
Malgré tout, Yunho fut incapable de montrer son visage à son cadet. Les deux frères s'étaient disputés la veille et l'aîné ne savait même plus comment il devait l'aborder. Tout était devenu si étrange entre eux. Mais le manque était bien présent. Cette situation était insupportable autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Yunho ignorait comment les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre eux.   
  
  
Les traits fatigués, Jaejoong s'approcha avec prudence de son frère, les bras croisés sur son torse par le froid qui régnait.   
  
  
**\- Tu m'attendais ?** Osa questionner le cadet en se demandant pourquoi Yunho était levé de si bonne heure.   
  
  
Yunho resta muet se contentant de jouer avec l'énorme balle dans ces mains.   
  
  
Jaejoong était trop épuisé pour se mettre en rogne contre le silence de son frère. Il en avait l'habitude. Il se contenta de changer de ton, en se montrant patient sachant secrètement que son frère s'était fait du souci pour lui.   
  
  
**\- Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?** Demanda sans gêne le jeune frère à deux mètres de la position de son frère. **Tu veux savoir si je l'ai fait ?**   
  
  
Jaejoong ne posait pas ces questions de manières déraisonnables. Il pensait aux sentiments de son frère et il savait que ce sujet le faisait souffrir. Seulement, Jaejoong tenait à avoir une réaction de sa part. Une réaction qui prouverait sa jalousie. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais il avait envie d'entendre certains propos de la part de son aîné.   
  
  
Yunho soupira bruyamment n'appréciant pas les provocations volontaires de son frère.   
  
  
**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien savoir !** Cracha-t-il soudainement irrité. **On a été clairs là-dessus, non ?**   
  
  
Yunho fit rebondir le ballon à terre regrettant de parler aussi mal à Jaejoong. Puis, il le jeta d'un violent coup de pied contre le grillage espérant pour se défouler ne canalisant pas cette haine et ces foutues images de son frère dans les bras d'un autre.   
  
  
Le cadet plissa tristement les sourcils en observant l'état agité de Yunho. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer à nouveau.   
  
  
**\- Pourtant, entre frères, on est censé tout se raconter, non ?** Questionna Jaejoong dans un ton nostalgique.   
  
  
Yunho canalisa son souffle soudainement plus attentif aux paroles de son cadet. Il refusait encore de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Le sujet qu'il énonçait était sensible et touchant, surtout pour eux. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où ils ne confiaient plus. Ce n'était plus comme avant. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.   
  
  
**\- Peut-être** , répondit calmement Yunho les mains sur les hanches. **Mais, ce n'est plus comme ça entre nous.** **Au final, depuis qu'on est gosse, toi et moi ... On n'a jamais eu véritablement cette relation entre frères qui ressemble à toutes les autres. Je pense juste que notre relation est unique ... Ça, c'est quelque chose que je peux admettre,** avoua difficilement le grand-frère dans la confidence.   
  
  
La bouche du cadet resta ouverte exprimant sa surprise face à ces propos. C'était rare de savoir ce que Yunho pensait d'eux. Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux en apprenant sa vision des choses sur leur relation. Il aimait que son frère voie les choses différemment sur eux. Au moins, il ne restait pas fixer sur le thème « frères » et le cliché qui l'entourait.   
  
  
Yunho avait fait des efforts pour accepter ces sentiments. Jaejoong ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant. Il avait mis une pression énorme sur les épaules de son frère avec toutes ses approches et ses provocations. Il était en grande partie responsable de la souffrance de son frère. Il avait même parfois l'impression de l'avoir obligé à l'aimer d'une autre manière. Et son grand-frère avait cette habitude de toujours lui faire plaisir.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait été si cruel envers lui.   
  
  
Tout ça, parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre.   
  
  
**\- J-Je ... Je n'ai rien fait avec Min Woo ...,** annonça soudainement le cadet dans une petite voix.   
  
  
Yunho se figea en l'écoutant.   
**  
**  
**\- Je suis partie avant qu'on aille plus loin ...**  
  
  
Le grand-frère ferma les yeux et il soupira de soulagement, plus détendu.   
  
  
Jaejoong ricana mauvaisement en observant sa réaction.   
  
  
**\- Tu es soulagé ?** Demanda Jaejoong par défi par rapport à leur précédente discussion.   
  
  
C'était totalement ironique de sa part.   
  
  
Et pourtant, ça prouvait que Yunho n'était pas d'accord que Jaejoong aille voir ailleurs.   
  
  
Cette réaction était une preuve qui faisait battre le cœur du cadet.   
  
  
Yunho ne voulait en aucun cas le partager à qui que ce soit.   
  
  
Le jeune frère aimait particulièrement cette appartenance un peu possessive.   
  
  
**\- Apparemment, je suis trop amoureux de mon grand-frère pour me laisser toucher par un autre ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un sanglot.   
  
  
Il craqua.   
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas renier ces sentiments interdits pour son frère.   
  
  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire désormais.   
  
  
Il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était pas Yunho.   
  
  
Ses mains essayèrent rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Il en avait assez de pleurer devant son frère. C'était tellement mieux de lui sourire pour que Yunho sourie à son tour.   
  
  
Le cœur du grand-frère se serra douloureusement face à cette déclaration déchirante. Il se retourna instinctivement ne supportant pas que son frère pleure. Il détestait le voir dans cet état. C'en était assez. Il ne supportait plus le voir se détruire à cause de lui.   
  
  
Yunho s'approcha rapidement du cadet et le prit dans ses bras à la fois pour le consoler et aussi le réchauffer. Jaejoong était généralement quelqu'un de frileux. Il calla la tête du petit-frère contre son torse étant plus grand que lui et caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer en lui disant secrètement qu'il ne le laisserait jamais seul.   
  
  
Le cadet s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au dos de son frère refusant de quitter ces bras protecteurs qu'il aimait tant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de sa chaleur familière qui l'apaisait instantanément. Il ne ressentait ça qu'avec Yunho. C'était comme s'il était son nid et il voulait y rester pour toujours.   
  
  
Jaejoong se frotta le visage contre sa veste tout en reniflant en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.   
**  
**  
**\- Tu vas finir par me tuer, Hyung ...** , lâcha Jaejoong contre lui.   
  
  
Mais, pleurer n'était pas un mal. C'était libérateur. Jaejoong en avait besoin, même contre son frère.   
  
  
C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.   
  
  
Ces bras qui l'entouraient.   
  
  
Yunho le serra davantage en embrassant sa tête pour cesser ces pleurs. Il n'avait honte de rien à ce moment précis. C'était naturel d'être dans ses bras. Comment avait-il osé envisager de ne plus enlacer son frère de cette façon ?   
  
  
Il ne voyait rien de mal.   
  
  
Absolument rien de mal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version Sky : https://andlovedrama.skyrock.com/3307906386-Chapitre-18-Do-you-love-me.html
> 
> [NC-17]

~ 

Des coups toquèrent contre le bois de la porte. Jaejoong plissa son front dérangé par ces bruits incessants. Le lycéen gémit de frustration en se demandant qui venait l'enquiquiner de si bon matin alors que c'était le week-end. Il roula sur son matelas en s'enfermant dans sa couette pour s'emmitoufler et faire son trou. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de roupiller dans son lit et faire la grasse matinée comme il aimait tant faire. 

Non, il ne se lèverait pas. Il n'en avait ni la force ni la motivation.

Puis, soudainement, les coups cessèrent.

Oh, bonheur. Jaejoong avait enfin la paix.

Mais il parla trop vite lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sans son consentement. Qu'importe qui était entré, Jaejoong se contenterait de faire le mort déterminé à rester dans son lit.

**\- Hé, la belle au bois de dormant ! On se lève !**

Le cadet ouvrit instinctivement les yeux en déterminant parfaitement le son de cette voix. Sur le coup, Jaejoong se mit à hésiter. Il n'avait pas envie de rejeter son frère, pas après toutes ces difficultés entre eux. Il ne tenait pas à se prendre la tête une nouvelle fois pour des broutilles.

**\- Hum ...,** gémit Jaejoong en lui donnant un minimum d'attention.

Parce que c'était tellement dur de quitter son nid douillet.

Yunho sourit avec moquerie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans l'impatience.

Contrairement à son frère, il s'était levé du bon pied ce matin dans une énergie qui s'était faite rare récemment. L'aîné s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. Il posa une main contre son épaule recouverte par la couette et secoua son corps pour le forcer à se lever.

**\- Allez,** encouragea Yunho en insistant.

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une voix pâteuse qui ne trouvait pas la force de bouger un de ces membres. **C'est le week-end Hyung ... Laisse-moi dormir ...**

**\- Prépare-toi, on bouge ce week-end !** Annonça le grand-frère.

Jaejoong se retourna sur le dos et sortit sa tête endormie de sa couette pour observer son frère.

**\- Hein ?** Questionna Jaejoong dans l'incompréhension.

Yunho l'observa tendrement face à cette image et recoiffa les cheveux démêlés de son frère.

**\- Ça te dit qu'on parte en week-end tous les deux ?**

Jaejoong fronça ses yeux vers lui en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** Quémanda le cadet en demandant une explication.

**\- Tu ne veux pas ?** Défia le grand-frère en le taquinant.

**\- Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as ?** Demanda Jaejoong frustrée.

Le cadet se releva en position assise sur son lit un peu paniqué par la demande de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

Yunho s'amusa de sa réaction, mais choisit de rester silencieux pour laisser la surprise à son cadet en espérant qu'il accepte son invitation.

**\- Bon, tu te lèves, maintenant !** Ordonna presque Yunho en se relevant pour partir de sa chambre. **On part dans 20 minutes.**

**\- Hein ?** Cracha Jaejoong dans les vapes, complètement paumé face la proposition de son frère.

La curiosité avait pris le dessus. Avec une faible motivation, le cadet s'était résolu à se lever. Toutefois, les mots « week-end » ou « tous les deux ? » firent battre son cœur un peu n'importe comment. C'était loin d'être prévu suite aux récents évènements, mais Jaejoong fut incapable de dire non. L'idée de passer du temps seul avec son Hyung était loin de lui déplaire. Peut-être que cela allait les rapprocher à nouveau ? Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de son frère. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre les devants. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu exactement ? Pourquoi ?

Une fois lavé et préparé en enfilant des vêtements confortables, Jaejoong se positionna au seuil de la porte d'entrée en observant son frère à l'extérieur ranger un sac à dos dans le coffre de la voiture.

**\- T'as pris des affaires de rechange ?** Prévint Yunho.

**\- Tu pourrais me dire où on se barre ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans un ton impulsif en quête de réponse.

**\- T'as peur que je t'emmène dans un endroit chelou ?** S'amusa Yunho en calant son épaule contre la portière du véhicule.

**\- On prend la voiture ?** S'étonna le cadet. **T'as demandé à Appa et Eomma ? D'ailleurs, ils sont où ?**

**\- J'en sais rien** , répondit Yunho dans un ton plus sombre ne voulant s'inquiéter pour ses parents. **J'ai laissé un mot dans la cuisine. Allez, monte ! Je pense qu'on a besoin de s'aérer tous les deux ! Ça ne va pas te faire du mal !**

Jaejoong fixa longuement son frère dans les yeux encore surpris par ses agissements. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur ou qu'il était méfiant, seulement tout ça était tellement inhabituel de sa part. Mais, ça l'excitait un peu. On aurait dit qu'ils s'enfuyaient en laissant tous les problèmes ici. Yunho n'avait même pas l'air de se causer du souci pour leur parent. Le cadet appréciait égoïstement cela. On aurait dit que pour la première fois Yunho ne pensait qu'à eux deux.

**\- Allez, monte !**

Jaejoong resserra la lanière de son sac à dos entre ses doigts ne sachant s'il devait craindre ou se réjouir de cette virée surprise rien que tous les deux. Il se dirigea vers le véhicule du côté passager et s'assit dedans aux côtés de son frère qui démarra rapidement le moteur comme s'il fallait se dépêcher de partir d'ici. Le cadet attacha sa ceinture en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nervosité tellement la situation lui paraissait étrange. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Yunho semblait totalement serein et tranquille à côté de lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Le grand-frère passa la première vitesse et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour quitter leur chez-eux vers une destination totalement inconnue pour Jaejoong.

Après quelques kilomètres de route, le silence s'installa entre les deux frères malgré la présence de l'autoradio qui ne réussissait pas à soulager le cadet. Ce dernier joua avec son téléphone en déclinant certaines sorties à ses potes, ou en regardant certains selfies qu'il avait pris dans sa galerie. Ce moyen de distraction n'était qu'une tactique pour savoir comment entamer une conversation avec son frère.

**\- Ça t'es venu d'où, de partir sous un coup de tête sans prévenir les vieux ?** Demanda Jaejoong avec une petite gêne. **C'est pas ton genre ...**

Yunho releva le coin de ses lèvres.

**\- Ça te surprend ?**

**\- Plutôt, oui !** Répondit instantanément le cadet.

Le grand-frère rit silencieusement et avec une certaine victoire d'avoir réussi à stupéfaire son petit-frère.

**\- Disons que je me laisse influencer par mon petit-frère et ces tendances rebelles,** lâcha-t-il par espièglerie.

Le cadet lui jeta un regard noir face à sa réplique ne sachant si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

**\- On dirait qu'on s'enfuit,** constata Jaejoong vu la manière dont ils étaient partis.

**\- On passe juste le week-end ensemble. Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça,** remarqua Yunho ne voulant se prendre la tête sur le sujet. **C'est les parents qui t'inquiètent ?**

**\- D'habitude, c'est toi qui te souci de ce qu'ils vont dire,** répliqua Jaejoong en trouvant la situation dérisoire. **Moi, je m'en fiche !**

Le grand-frère ricana en écoutant ses propos. Tant que Jaejoong arrêtait de se prendre la tête à leur sujet, Yunho était rassuré. Ce n'était pas le but de ce week-end.

**\- T'as du fric ? Parce que j'ai pas grand-chose sur moi et je ne sais même pas où tu nous emmènes !** Rouspéta Jaejoong en essayant de soutirer quelques réponses à son frère.

**\- T'en fait pas pour ça, c'est prévu,** assura Yunho en restant toujours muet sur le lieu où ils se rendaient.

Jaejoong soupira d'agacement en se retournant contre la vitre pour montrer qu'il lui boudait.

Yunho secoua la tête de gauche à droite en observant Jaejoong râler comme un gamin de 5 ans. Il ne put s'empêcher d'au moins dévoiler l'une des raisons qui lui poussait à organiser ce week-end tous les deux.

**\- J'ai besoin de prendre encore quelques clichés pour mon projet, tu m'aideras ?**

Jaejoong tourna le regard vers lui ne pouvant lui faire la tête plus longtemps. Yunho avait ce truc irrésistible sur le visage qui en même temps l'agaçait. Son frère avait une forte emprise sur lui et Jaejoong ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus lui parler, qu'importe ces fautes.

**\- Si tu veux,** lança Jaejoong en regardant la route devant lui. **À condition que je te serve de modèle ! Tu auras 20/20 à ton exam' si tu me prends, les jurys vont m'adorer !**

Yunho le frappa à la cuisse dans une pointe de jalousie à l'idée de montrer un cliché de son frère à d'autres personnes.

**\- T'es con des fois** , grogna Yunho dans un regard assassin.

**\- Tanpis pour toi** , s'amusa Jaejoong face à la réaction excessive de son frère. **Je t'aurais prévenu !**

Yunho retrouva le sourire face aux bêtises que Jaejoong racontait quelques fois. Il lui pinça le bras, le ventre et les hanches par vengeance en voulant l'éduquer pour penser aussi perversement. Jaejoong s'esclaffa trop sensible aux chatouilles de son frère en s'agitant de tous les côtés de son siège.

~ 

**\- Un parc d'attractions ?! Tu m'as emmené dans un parc d'attractions ?**

Jaejoong étudia son frère à ses côtés d'un air ahuri tandis qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée du parc ne sachant si le cadet devait entrer ou non. Yunho, lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches, fier de l'endroit qu'il avait opté pour passer la journée.

C'était une blague ? Jaejoong était loin d'imaginer un tel endroit pour passer le week-end.

**\- T'as cru qu'on avait quoi ? 10 ans ? On n'a pas passé l'âge pour ça ?!** Sermonna Jaejoong ne comprenant pas le choix de son frère.

Yunho soupira, mais ne se laissa pas abattre par la réaction de son cadet. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel endroit pour eux.

**\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est le parc où on avait l'habitude d'aller quand on était gosses !**

Yunho espérait que son frère n'avait pas oublié un endroit où ils avaient créé de si bons souvenirs ensemble.

**\- Euh,** bégaya Jaejoong ne sachant comment réagir à ces derniers mots. **Si ! Mais ...**

Jaejoong parut décontenancé. Disons qu'il n'avait pas envisagé un tel lieu pour passer un week-end avec son frère. Il voyait quelque chose d'un peu plus ... Romantique ?

Yunho examina l'expression de son cadet qui faisait la moue avec sa bouche.

**\- T'es déçu ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Jaejoong.

Jaejoong leva les yeux pour regarder son frère dans l'incapacité de parler. Dans un endroit comme ça, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?

**\- Y'a plein d'attraction pour nous, à forte sensation,** assura Yunho dans l'objectif de s'éclater. **Tu vas voir, y'en a pas que pour les gosses ! Allez,** encouragea Yunho en lui attrapant le poignet pour l'obliger à avancer. **On va bien s'amuser !**

Jaejoong se résigna à le suivre même si en observant toutes les personnes autour de lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. C'était trop bondé. Jaejoong avait imaginé un endroit plus calme pour tous les deux. Au moins seuls ... Où personne ne pourrait les juger ou les observer étrangement.

Les deux frères firent la queue à l'entrée pour acheter un billet d'entré au parc. Le lieu était immense, avec des univers différents pour chaque attraction. Il y avait de l'animation à tous les coins du parc : des clowns pour les enfants qui leur fabriquaient des animaux en ballon, des orchestres musicaux, des concours de nourriture, de la danse traditionnelle. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer avec autant de personnes motivées pour faire fonctionner ce parc.

Le paysage était drôlement coloré. Trop coloré pour Jaejoong qui préférait les quatre murs de sa chambre. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils seraient tranquilles dans un endroit comme ça ? Le cadet n'avait pas envie de retomber en enfance aujourd'hui.

**\- Hé, tu vas arrêter de faire la tête !** Gronda calmement Yunho pour que son frère retrouve le sourire.

Jaejoong ne savait pas ce qu'il le mettait dans un état si déprimé alors que l'intention de son frère était bonne. Les gens autour d'eux avaient l'air trop heureux et bizarrement cela irrita le cadet. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Yunho commença à culpabiliser en voyant Jaejoong faire la tronche. Il pensait que le coup du parc d'attractions leur rappellerait les moments passés ensemble. Est-ce qu'il s'était planté ?

**\- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?** Proposa Yunho en faisant face à un stand.

**\- Avant les manèges ?** Craignit-il ne voulant vomir son repas à la fin de l'attraction.

**\- T'es pas aussi sensible ?** Interrogea Yunho en levant le sourcil. **Ça ne va pas te tuer de manger un petit truc. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Jaejoong finit par s'y résoudre ayant un peu faim et réfléchit à quelque chose qu'il lui plairait.

**\- Un glace,** exigea-t-il en lisant les parfums qu'ils proposaient. **À la fraise.**

Yunho passa commande, soulagé que son frère grignote quelque chose de sucré en espérant que cela rattrape les choses. Une fois sa glace prête, Yunho la tendit à son frère qui le remercia timidement ne sachant toujours pas comment se comporter avec lui.

**\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?** Demanda Yunho en récupérant sa gaufre au Nutella et en payant le compte à la dame.

**\- Hein ?** Lâcha Jaejoong en donnant un premier coup de langue à sa glace délicieusement bonne en passant.

**\- Venir dans un parc d'attractions était la dernière chose que tu envisageais, j'ai l'impression.**

Les deux frères marchèrent en direction d'un banc pour manger leur dessert tranquillement. Ils s'assirent et Yunho mordit un morceau de sa gaufre en attendant la réponse de son frère.

**\- Ben ... Je sais pas, je voyais plutôt un festival de musique,** répondit Jaejoong en visualisant d'autres endroits pour profiter d'un week-end. **Ou faire les magasins, aller au cinéma, boire un coup ...**

Le jeune frère pensait à des endroits plus intimes, à faire à deux.

**\- Enfin, des trucs de jeunes quoi,** ajouta-t-il maladroitement ne voulant vexer son frère.

**\- Les attractions, c'est un truc de jeune !** Certifia Yunho en montrant les alentours. **Y'a pas d'âge, regarde autour de toi !**

**\- La moitié ce sont des parents qui traînent avec leur gosse** , coupa Jaejoong en défiant son frère.

**\- Non** , insista l'aîné. **Y'a des jeunes comme nous ! Y'a même des couples ! Ne viens pas me dire que c'est pour les gamins ! Et puis qu'importe, je veux bien être un gamin pour la journée,** ajouta Yunho pour lui-même appréciant les parcs d'attractions.

Même si cela n'avait pas l'air d'être au goût de son frère. Est-ce que Yunho ne s'était pas trop emballé en amenant Jaejoong ici ?

Le cadet observa son frère du coin de l'œil en train de manger à grosse bouchée sa gaufre dans un blanc qui les rendit mal à l'aise. Toutefois, Jaejoong bloqua sur un mot que Yunho avait employé et ne put s'empêcher de déstabiliser à nouveau son grand-frère.

Par pure provocation.

**\- Et nous on est quoi ?** Questionna Jaejoong en allant vers un sujet plus sensible. **Est-ce que ... C'est juste une sortie entre frères ou on vient comme ... un couple ?**

Sortir ces mots n'avait pas été simple tout compte fait. Jaejoong oublia de manger sa glace en attendant une réaction de la part de son frère. Il en tremblait intérieurement. Il avait constamment peur que Yunho le rejette.

Une nouvelle fois.

L'aîné s'était figé avant de mordre un morceau face à la demande de son frère. Le genre de question qui le troublait furieusement et le mettait dans toutes ses émotions. Était-ce vraiment banal de demander à son propre frère de sortir un week-end rien qu'à deux ? Comment les gens le verraient ?

**\- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ?** Essaya à nouveau Jaejoong souhaitant entendre de vive voix les intentions de son frère par cette sortie.

Yunho se redressa sur le banc incapable de regarder le cadet dans le blanc des yeux. Si son regard rejoignit le sien, Jaejoong y verrait une réponse. Un signe qui offrirait certaines possibilités que le grand-frère ne voulait plus ignorer. Mais encore aujourd'hui, c'était toujours si difficile de l'admettre.

Jaejoong regretta immédiatement ces paroles en observant la mine sombre et préoccupée de son frère. Il se traita mentalement. Bravo Jaejoong. Comment gâcher une aussi belle journée par des questions tordues ? Pitié, il ne voulait pas que Yunho se braque après cette conversation.

**\- Prend ça comme tu veux ...,** lâcha brusquement l'aîné en regardant devant lui.

Jaejoong haussa les sourcils par ces derniers dires et Yunho reprit son activité en terminant sa gaufre dans son plat en carton.

C'était le genre de réplique qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire devant Jaejoong. Le cadet s'attendait à ce que son frère évite le sujet ou l'engueule comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Jaejoong ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots. Ça sonnait comme une ouverture ...

**\- Et si j'ai envie de le prendre comme un rendez-vous ?**

Le jeune frère n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le défier. C'était incontrôlable. Il avait cette ambition profonde que cette sortie soit plus que deux frères en train de faire des tours de manège. C'était son cœur interdit qui parlait. Jaejoong n'avait pas envie d'être son petit-frère aujourd'hui. Est-ce que Yunho s'en rendait au moins compte ?

Cette provocation força Yunho à tourner le regard vers Jaejoong dans une expression dure. Le grand-frère lui demanda silencieusement d'arrêter son petit jeu et de le provoquer en posant des questions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Face à cet échange, Jaejoong baissa les yeux ne voulant pas se battre une nouvelle fois avec son frère en choisissant d'être égoïstes. Pas aujourd'hui. Cette journée était trop précieuse pour eux. Le cadet ne voulait pas tout ruiner par ses propres désirs. Il devait se contenter de ce que Yunho lui offrait. Et c'était beaucoup de sa part.

En guise de pardon, Jaejoong lui proposa de goûter sa glace en demandant d'oublier cette conversation malgré tout importante pour eux. Le grand-frère tenta de se détendre et de ne pas fuir à nouveau en comprenant que son frère avait choisi de ne pas s'aventurer sur le sujet. Il mordit un morceau de glace avec ses dents à s'en geler. Il goûta le succulent parfum de fraise qu'il adorait et se sentit bête de ne pas en avoir pris une.

**\- Hum** , gémit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. **Elle est bonne. Tu me laisses la finir ?** Quémanda Yunho un peu trop gourmand.

**\- Ouais, c'est ça,** nargua Jaejoong en jouant avec lui.

**\- C'est moi qui l'ai payé !** Convainquit Yunho en cherchant à la reprendre.

**\- Mais c'est pour moi que tu l'as acheté !** Gronda Jaejoong à son tour.

Yunho râla en regardant ailleurs pendant que le cadet prit son temps pour lécher la glace en faisant enrager son frère. L'aîné l'observa du coin de l'œil dans une ambiance maintenant moins tendue et souffla d'exaspération en dévisageant Jaejoong qui avait de la glace partout autour des lèvres.

**\- Ah ~ Arrête de manger comme un enfant,** sermonna Yunho dans une expression faussement accablée. **T'en as partout autour de la bouche.**

Yunho avait l'impression d'être un père qui était en train d'éduquer son gosse. Il sortit un mouchoir de son sac et le tendit à son frère pour qu'il soit un peu plus présentable.

**\- Y'a qu'à toi que ça gêne** , cracha Jaejoong d'un air mesquin. **C'est à toi de me nettoyer !**

Yunho se mit à ricaner d'énervement.

**\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu voudrais passer le reste de la journée avec moi tartiné de glace sur la tronche ?! Toi, Jaejoong ?! Le gars qui adore se mater dans le miroir ?!**

Jaejoong arracha le mouchoir de ses mains n'appréciant pas du tout ce qu'il entendait de la bouche de son frère. Il demandait juste un peu d'attention de sa part. Putain, Yunho n'était pas aussi naïf que ça ?

Crétin.

Dans un regard noir dirigé vers son frère, Jaejoong finit par nettoyer tout le contour de sa bouche et jeta violemment le mouchoir à son frère pour lui montrer qu'il était énervé. Yunho voulut répliquer en lui demandant ce qu'il avait à râler à nouveau, mais son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans son sac. Il chercha l'appareil, le prit dans ces mains et lut le destinataire de l'appel sans grande surprise pour Yunho.

**\- Comme prévu ... Eomma** , lâcha-t-il l'air un peu ennuyé.

**\- Dis-lui qu'on s'est barré et qu'on ne reviendra plus à la maison parce qu'on a décidé de vivre ici !** Déconna Jaejoong en voulant faire peur à sa mère par vengeance.

**\- Mais tu vas arrêter,** sermonna le grand-frère face aux bêtises qu'il pouvait raconter. **Allo ?** Répondit Yunho le téléphone à son oreille.

...

**\- On est resté en ville, ne t'inquiète pas** , rassura Yunho alors que sa mère semblait inquiète de ne pas les voir à la maison. **J'ai payé mon essence en plus, alors pas de souci.**

...

**\- J'ai des photos à prendre Eomma, donc je bosse aussi sur mon projet. Je suis surpris que tu t'en souci,** lâcha Yunho sans se retenir alors que sa mère semblait se préoccuper de son travail.

Pendants des jours et des semaines, leurs parents les avaient complètement négligés préférant se disputer sans relâche sur des sujets que Yunho ne comprenait même pas.

...

**\- Eomma, j'ai pas envie de me disputer.**

Évidemment sa mère n'avait pas apprécié la réplique. Jaejoong tiqua aux paroles de son frère en terminant sa glace. Leur mère avait choisi le bon moment pour leur gâcher la journée.

Connaissant Yunho, il allait encore culpabiliser.

...

**\- T'en fais pas pour Jaejoong. Non. On ne rentrera pas tard demain.**

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle soudainement ?

...

**\- Oui, on va faire attention ... Eomma !** Cria brusquement Yunho ne supportant ces propos. **Arrête de croire que je vais chercher la merde avec quelqu'un ! Je ne vais pas me battre bon sang !**

S'en était trop pour Jaejoong. Il serra la mâchoire ne supportant plus les caprices de leur génitrice.

**\- Raccroche !** Lança dangereusement Jaejoong à son frère pour stopper cette conversation qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Yunho jeta un regard vers Jaejoong après sa demande. Il était un peu déboussolé. L'aîné ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère réagisse aussi dramatiquement.

...

**\- Je ... Attends Eomma,** bafouilla l'aîné ne sachant comment gérer la situation.

**\- Raccroche !** Insista Jaejoong en élevant la voix.

Alors que Yunho n'agissait pas, Jaejoong se leva en vitesse, arracha le téléphone des mains de son frère et raccrocha au nez de leur mère qui continuait à parler.

**\- Jaejoong-ah !**

Ce dernier avait le bras levé en l'air menaçant de jeter le portable au sol qui, à cause d'un appel, avait brisé l'ambiance de cette journée. Il eut du mal à retenir son envie, mais se résigna en se rappelant que l'objet appartenait à Yunho. Il se retourna vers son aîné pour lui rendre son téléphone. Il tenta de canaliser sa colère avant de prononcer ces avertissements envers Yunho.

**\- Si elle rappelle, tu ne décroches pas !** Prévint-il sous un ton menaçant.

**\- Elle m'a surpris avec ces réactions,** s'expliqua Yunho en rangeant son appareil. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour mes exams !**

**\- C'est nouveau ça !** Ragea Jaejoong face à son attitude. **Elle s'inquiète soudainement de ce que tu fais après des semaines sans nous parler ! Arrête d'être gentil avec elle !**

**\- Jaejoong ...,** souffla douloureusement Yunho ne voulant entamer une énième dispute. **S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête aujourd'hui. Ok, je ne répondrais pas aux appels, à aucun si tu veux** , rassura Yunho ne voulant que Jaejoong se sente mal à cause de leur parent. **Je veux qu'on oublie tout ça, au moins aujourd'hui et qu'on profite tous les deux.**

Jaejoong canalisa sa respiration devenue trop hachée par la colère. Il n'avait pas voulu s'emballer de cette façon. Seulement, tout l'énervait lorsqu'on évoquait leur parent. En s'apercevant que Yunho faisait abstraction de leur problème, Jaejoong voulait faire pareil. Il avait raison. Pour une fois , le cadet aimerait aussi passer une journée sans complication avec son frère. Putain, juste respirer librement pendant une seule journée.

Il ne demandait pas la lune, non ? Jaejoong se demandait pourquoi le destin leur infligeait autant de souffrance.

Alors que Jaejoong se calmait dans un regard compatissant envers son frère, Yunho s'approcha de lui et entoura son bras autour de ces épaules.

**\- Allez ! On va s'amuser maintenant ! C'est parti** , motiva le grand-frère en espérant refaire apparaître le sourire sur le visage de son cadet.

Même si Jaejoong avait loin d'avoir le moral, il se disait que c'était une erreur de tout gâcher aujourd'hui. Il voulait profiter du fait que Yunho soit si avenant avec lui. Juste pour une journée, il devait mettre tous les problèmes de côté. Ça ne pouvait que leur faire le plus grand bien.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers une première attraction. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Un grand huit. Jaejoong fut soudainement si excité en entendant les gens crier sous les loopings qu'il tira le bras de son frère avec empressement. Yunho, lui, était moins rassuré. Alors qu'il pensait s'éclater, la vision de ces personnes la tête dans le vide lui faisait un peu flipper. Et si le fauteuil lâchait ? Yunho recula de quelques pas derrière la queue n'étant plus aussi sûr de monter là-dedans.

**\- Euh ... T'es sûr que tu veux aller là ?** Demanda Yunho en paniquant légèrement.

Jaejoong se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches avec un air ennuyé.

**\- Tu veux pas plutôt faire le petit carrousel là-bas avec les chevaux ? Il y a moins de risque ...**

Le grand-frère se sentait tellement idiot et trouillard vis-à-vis de Jaejoong.

**\- Arrête de faire le gamin,** sermonna Jaejoong dans l'impatience. **Je ne savais pas que t'étais une poule mouillée ! Ça ne fait même pas peur ! Allez, amène-toi !** Força Jaejoong en attrapant la main de son frère pour le tirer jusqu'aux portes de sécurité.

Résultat, Yunho tremblait des jambesune fois descendu de son siège avec une main dans le ventre en espérant qu'il n'allait pas dégurgiter. Il avait crié à s'en perdre la voix à chaque descente qui lui offrait des sensations d'adrénaline trop déplaisante pour lui. Son frère s'était moqué de lui à en mourir de rire. Jaejoong n'avait même pas ressenti une once de peur en montant dans cette attraction. L'aîné n'avait plus aucune face et c'était lui le grand-frère. Son égo en prit un certain coup.

**\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une voix trop heureuse.

Yunho lui envoya un regard noir en lui demanda silencieusement de se calmer parce qu'il était à deux doigts de se barrer d'ici. Le jeune frère avait envie de pouffer face à son expression, mais se retenait en pinçant ses lèvres de peur de le contrarier. Après un moment de pause pour Yunho afin de se remettre de ses émotions, ils essayèrent un petit train de mine tranquille qui convenait à l'aîné. Il était même prêt à faire toutes les attractions pour les gosses. L'aîné s'en foutait. Il craignait vraiment les grosses sensations. Seulement, Jaejoong commençait à s'ennuyer à force d'entamer des manèges de gamins qui ne lui apportaient pas grand-chose dans le ventre. Il insista auprès de Yunho d'essayer la maison hantée qui ne faisait absolument pas peur selon lui.

**\- Non ! Pas question !** Réfuta Yunho sous la proposition.

**\- Allez ! On vient de faire tout ce que tu voulais ! On peut faire un truc un peu plus amusant maintenant !** Râla Jaejoong en se demandant si son frère n'était pas plus gamin que lui.

**\- J'ai pas envie,** grogna Yunho par caprice. **Il va y avoir des fantômes ! Je déteste les fantômes !**

Yunho s'en voulait de paniquer de cette façon. Mais il n'aimait pas avoir peur. C'était pour lui d'horribles sensations et il en faisait déjà des cauchemars. Les histoires de fantôme ne le rassuraient guère. Et oui, il y croyait, alors il n'allait pas plaisanter à ce sujet.

Jaejoong soupira d'exaspération face à son comportement, mais il se souvint que Yunho croyait aux choses paranormales, et cela depuis tout petit. Apparemment, le traumatisme était toujours présent. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour le convaincre surtout que Yunho était butée comme un âne.

**\- Allez !! Hyuuuung !** Supplia Jaejoong en agitant les bras.

**\- Non !** Répondit fermement le grand-frère en ignorant son regard.

Il le sentait. Il sentait que Jaejoong ferait tout pour l'inciter à aller dans cette maison hantée.

Jaejoong bouda, mais usa de toutes les approches possibles pour le faire changer d'avis. Dans une bouille d'enfant triste, il s'approcha de son frère et attrapa le tissu de son haut avec ces doigts en jouant avec la proximité. Il leva la tête pour rejoindre son regard en abordant une expression attristée, mais à la fois adorable. Dans le genre, personne ne peut résister.

**-S'il te plait ...** , lança Jaejoong dans une petite voix mignonne pour faire craquer son frère qu'il savait sensible à ces charmes.

Putain.

Yunho le détestait lorsqu'il agissait de cette façon.

C'était de la triche.

Yunho ne savait pas où poser les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce regard-là.

Bien sûr qu'il n'y résistait pas !

Il était tellement faible et en sentant son frère si près de lui, l'aîné n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ces bras pour le consoler.

Comme un idiot.

Yunho souffla un bon coup, vaincu.

**\- Tu fais chier, tu fais chier, tu fais chier** , répéta Yunho impuissant.

Yunho avait essayé de le pincer aux côtes pour le punir sous le sourire victorieux de Jaejoong qui rigolait de son attitude.

**\- T'en fais pas, je serais avec toi !** Rassura Jaejoong reconnaissant que son frère accepte malgré sa trouille. **Tu ne risques rien !**

**\- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète !**

Yunho savait que Jaejoong était trop joueur pour pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mais le simple fait d'imaginer que son frère soit déçu de lui, l'avait poussé à changer d'avis. Cette journée était pour Jaejoong en quelque sorte. Il voulait que tout soit parfait.

~

La maison hantée avait été une expérience affreuse pour Yunho. Il s'était retenu de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens devaient surgir derrière leur dos par surprise ? Ça ne servait à rien. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Tout au long de la visite, il n'avait pas quitté le bras de son frère. Yunho était certain qu'il lui avait fait mal à force de s'être collé à lui. Étonnamment, Jaejoong ne s'était pas plaint. Disons plutôt que ça l'amusait d'être accolé à lui et de l'entendre claquer des dents ou de hurler comme une fille. Sauf que c'était fini pour Yunho, il avait fait le tour des grosses sensations. Il voulait s'emparer de son appareil photo et prendre des clichés sur ce qui l'entourait. Ça lui changerait les idées parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait depuis la maison hantée. Il était certain que c'était un fantôme ou bien sa folie qui s'imaginait n'importe quoi.

Yunho laissa son frère s'amuser de son côté préférant être à l'extérieur de la scène pour capturer de précieux instants. Le parc possédait toute sorte de décors qui nous plongeaient dans un univers différent à chaque endroit. Jaejoong demandait sans cesse à son frère de le prendre en photo que ça soit dans un cercueil, sur une moto, sur un cheval, ou avec des gens déguisés en animaux. Yunho prenait tout et n'importe quoi. Il trouvait que son frère s'estimait un peu trop des fois à prendre toutes sortes de poses devant son objectif. Le cadet ne ressentait aucune honte et Yunho jura plusieurs fois qu'il se regardait trop le nombril.

Le grand-frère profitait des moments où Jaejoong ne le regardait pas pour prendre des clichés. L'expression de son frère était différente, plus naturelle. Yunho essayait de capturer des sourires, si précieux selon lui. Jaejoong était le plus beau dans cette émotion-là. Même si son frère était le principal modèle de ses photos, Yunho ne se privait pas de prendre des familles ensemble et surtout des enfants qui étaient dans leur monde. L'émotion de ces captures-là était intense. Yunho espérait vraiment en avoir pris des bonnes pour son projet. Aujourd'hui, il était inspiré. Il était envieux aussi, surtout lorsqu'il observait ses familles unies. Il essayait de ne pas perdre le moral en se rappelant l'ambiance qui régnait chez lui. C'était difficile de faire semblant. Tout était compliqué dans sa vie. Yunho se demandait si un jour tout s'arrangerait.

Est-ce que ce serait possible de vivre à nouveau une vie normale ?

Dans ses pensées sombres, Jaejoong arriva dans son champ de vision, le visage caché par une grosse barbapapa. Tout était soudainement plus beau devant ces yeux surtout avec ce regard pétillant que Jaejoong lui octroyait. Le rose allait bien à son frère. Comment avait-il su venir au moment où Yunho allait encore se morfondre ? Le grand-frère voulait croire que sa présence lui permettait d'oublier la moindre de ses tourmentes. À chaque fois qu'il lui faisait face, rien n'existait autour d'eux. Yunho se perdait un peu dans la réalité et rentra dans un nouveau monde à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les siens. Yunho savait que c'était dangereux de pénétrer dans son univers, mais il finissait par s'habituer petit à petit. Il avait de moins en moins peur d'y rentrer.

Les deux frères étaient épuisés après avoir fait le tour de parc. Ils marchèrent lentement signe qu'ils avaient donné toute leur énergie. Se défouler ainsi leur avait permis de se vider la tête et de ne vivre que le moment présent. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Yunho s'arrêta soudainement en focalisant son attention sur une attraction dans lequel ils n'étaient pas montés aujourd'hui. C'était peut-être la bonne façon de terminer la journée tous les deux.

**\- Hé, ça te dit de monter dans la grande roue ?** Proposa Yunho.

Jaejoong regarda son frère pour retourna son regard sur la grande attraction.

**\- Je sais pas ...,** hésita le cadet ne trouvant pas l'intérêt d'y monter. **Ça ne me dit pas vraiment ...**

**\- Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'aller tout en haut ?** Défia Yunho en jouant avec son frère.

Jaejoong fronça le regard à sa direction n'aimant pas céder à de la provocation. Surtout quand ça venait de son grand-frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Le cadet n'avait peur de rien.

**\- Ok, très bien,** se résigna Jaejoong en levant le menton. **Montons ! Mais après, on rentre, je suis crevé !**

Yunho aimait bien quand il gagnait lui aussi. Il tapa le dos de son frère pour l'encourager et les deux se dirigèrent vers la grande roue pour la dernière attraction de la soirée. 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. L'ambiance était parfaite pour capturer la lumière en fin de journée. Et lorsqu'ils se trouveraient tout en haut, la vue serait encore parfaite.

Une fois arrivé devant, Jaejoong perdit son assurance face à la hauteur de la roue. Il n'avait pas vraiment le vertige, mais il savait que le forain arrêtait durant quelques minutes les nacelles pour que les gens profitent de la vue. Rester en l'air n'était pas vraiment un plaisir pour lui. L'aîné aperçut son état et s'approcha près de lui pour lui montrer qu'il serait à ses côtés et qu'il ne risquait rien. Étonnamment, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Après la permission du forain qui les autorisait à monter, ils s'installèrent dans leur compartiment qui ressemblait à une minuscule maison ronde et colorée. Yunho et Jaejoong se mirent face à face en attendant que la roue commence à tourner. Jaejoong se tint subitement contre les barrières en acier à ses côtés, peu confiant de l'équilibre de la nacelle. Ils se mirent à monter petit à petit et Jaejoong se recroquevilla sur lui-même en évitant tout contact visuel.

Yunho croisa les jambes en admirant le spectacle amusant devant lui. Depuis quand son petit-frère était-il aussi trouillard ?

**\- Détends-toi !**

Le cadet lui jeta un regard noir et se redressa soudainement pour ne pas montrer son malaise.

**\- Mais je vais bien !** Assura Jaejoong un peu hésitant à regarder en bas.

Jaejoong respira profondément pour calmer son angoisse et brusquement la roue s'immobilisa.

**\- Tu crois qu'elle est cassée ?!** Demanda Jaejoong pris de panique. **Ça se trouve elle ne tourne plus et on va rester bloquer là jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt de faim !**

Yunho observa son frère d'un air exaspéré pendant qu'il alluma son appareil photo pour prendre des clichés sur le coucher de soleil.

**\- Tu devrais profiter de la vue,** conseilla Yunho en espérant calmer son frère.

Jaejoong tourna la tête et profita du spectacle que le ciel leur offrait. Son aîné n'avait pas tort. Ce mélange de couleur rose et orangé rendait atmosphère magique et paisible autour d'eux. C'était agréable d'assister à ce spectacle rien qu'avec Yunho. Tout seul, loin des conflits. Jaejoong sentait son cœur un peu plus en paix à cet instant précis.

Yunho regarda son frère avec une certaine appréhension. Il posa son appareil à ses genoux en espérant avoir choisi le bon moment d'agir.

**\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer,** annonça soudainement Yunho.

Jaejoong reporta son regard sur son frère qui était en train de fouiller dans son sac. De sa main, il en sortit une photo de son porte-feuille que Yunho lui tendit. Il scruta son frère d'un air interrogateur en se demandant ce que c'était.

**\- Je ne comptais pas la garder pour moi** , avoua Yunho un peu gêné.

Le cadet prit la photographie de ses deux mains et découvrit une scène devant ces yeux. C'était une photo d'eux, tout petit. Jaejoong devait avoir 3 ans. Ils étaient vêtus de salopette avec des coloris flashy comme on aimait en porter aux enfants. Et la plus grande surprise de cette scène, c'était que les deux frères étaient en train de se donner un bisou tout inoffensif. Mais pour Jaejoong, il ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'agissait de plus que ça. Ils en étaient inconscients parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, mais ils s'aimaient d'un amour fort. Profond. Innocent.

Cette photo réchauffa le cœur du cadet.

**\- On n'est pas mignon tous les deux ?**

Jaejoong sourit à sa réplique, un peu intimidé de lever les yeux vers son frère.

**\- Où t'as trouvé ça ?**

**\- Avec Eomma** , répondit l'aîné. **Elle était en train de ranger des photos quand elle me l'a montré. Je m'en rappelais plus à vrai dire.**

**\- Euh ... Moi non plus** , s'ébahis Jaejoong n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

**\- Eomma disait que c'était la période où tu me suivais comme un petit poussin.**

La bouche grande ouverte Jaejoong parut offensé par ce qu'il entendait.

**\- Pardon ?!** Cria-t-il ne voulant pas croire ces paroles. **N'importe quoi !**

Yunho pouffa face à sa réaction.

**\- Bien sûr que si ! Je m'en rappelle assez bien de cette période** , assura Yunho dans l'objectif de le taquiner. **Et c'est toi qui m'embrasses sur la photo ! J'ai la preuve !**

**\- Je suis sûr que non !** Répliqua Jaejoong le rouge aux joues. **Je devais être tellement adorable à 3 ans que t'as pas pu me résister à voler un bisou ! J'étais plus mignon qu'une fille ! Et ... Je ne te suivais pas comme un poussin !**

**\- C'est ça !** Approuva faussement Yunho.

Jaejoong soupira bruyamment n'acceptant pas ce comportement qu'il aurait eu étant enfant. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un gosse en pleine admiration et adoration devant son grand-frère.

Un silence intimidant s'installa entre eux.

**\- Tu crois que cette photo veut dire quelque chose ?** Lança subitement Jaejoong en pleine quête de réponse. **Sur ce qui se passe entre nous ...**

Jaejoong espérait que Yunho parlerait librement et ne se braquerait pas en évoquant leur relation ambigüe.

**\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit Yunho le regard dans le vide. **Mais si j'ai gardé cette photo avec moi, c'est parce qu'elle m'a aidé à prendre certaines décisions envers toi ... Surtout les moments où ça n'allait pas tous les deux ...**

Le cadet reposa à nouveau ses iris sur cette photo qui représentait quelque chose d'important pour eux. Comme si cette scène cherchait à leur prouver un fait.

C'était un peu prémonitoire.

**\- En regardant cette photo, ça me permettait de me rappeler combien on était proches tous les deux et combien on tenait à l'un et l'autre** , continua Yunho en se confiant.

En fixant la photographie plus en détail, Jaejoong remarqua ces petites mains qui se tenaient fermement aux bretelles de son frère comme pour éviter qu'il se s'échappe. C'était tout lui ça. Ça ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui.

Il ne souhaitait ne jamais se séparer de son frère.

Brusquement, il se leva de son siège et s'assit au côté de son frère avec son téléphone portable à la main avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Yunho fronça les sourcils, perplexe à ces prochains agissements. Parce qu'avec Jaejoong, il fallait toujours être prudent.

**\- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Bégaya Yunho en s'éloignant légèrement.

Jaejoong allongea ses lèvres avec malice.

**\- On peut faire une photo tous les deux ? Je trouve qu'on ne prend pas assez de photo ensemble ...** , remarqua Jaejoong voulant garder en mémoire des moments comme aujourd'hui.

Yunho se détendit et respira plus librement en écoutant ces intentions. Ce n'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer encore ? Puis, Jaejoong n'avait pas tort. Yunho se demandait pourquoi ils avaient pris si peu de photo ensemble.

Jaejoong tendit son bras et déplaça l'écran pour que leurs deux têtes apparaissent côte à côte dans un bon encadrement.

**\- N'oublie pas de sourire,** ordonna Jaejoong qui voulait prendre une belle photo.

**\- J'ai le plus beau sourire de la terre, tu ne le savais pas ?**

**\- La ferme !** Cracha Jaejoong qui essayait de se concentrer.

Yunho ricana un moment et focalisa ensuite son attention sur sa pose et l'expression de son visage à travers l'écran. Les deux frères s'immobilisèrent en attendant que Jaejoong appuie sur son portable.

**\- 1, 2 .... Attends Hyung !** Lança soudainement Jaejoong en regardant son frère.

Yunho tourna la tête à gauche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Euh ... T'as un truc sur le nez et ... Je ne veux pas gâcher la photo !**

**\- Hein ? Un truc sur le nez ?** Répéta Yunho dans une totale incompréhension.

Comme un idiot, Yunho se frotta l'arrête de son nez en se demandant s'il ne s'était pas baladé avec une tâche noire ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Mais ... Il n'avait rien vu sur l'écran de son portable.

Yunho eut un arrêt durant son temps de réflexion. Il sentit une pression sur son poignet qu'on repoussa de son visage et sans préméditation, une autre pression sur ces lèvres cette fois. Il ferma inconsciemment les paupières à la sensation d'une autre paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Yunho se sentit bête au moment où il entendit le portable émettre un son pour enregistrer la photo.

Le baiser n'était qu'en surface, mais cela n'empêcha pas Yunho de ressentir des fourmillements dans son bas-ventre. Son frère relâcha sa bouche lentement et croisa son regard épris par un regard plus ébahi. Jaejoong sourit malicieusement face à l'expression de son frère. Il aimait tellement le tromper parce qu'il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Et le cadet insistait sur le « chaque fois ».

**\- Je t'ai eu une nouvelle fois, Hyung,** chuchota Jaejoong dans un ton trop doux au goût de Yunho.

**\- Je ...**

La voix de Yunho se brisa encore sur le choc de la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

**\- Mais au moins, la photo est jolie,** constata Jaejoong en regardant son portable.

Le cadet tendit son appareil pour que Yunho fasse part de son avis sur ce selfie. Yunho n'osa regarder que quelques secondes l'écran n'étant pas remis de ces émotions.

**\- T'aurais pu me prévenir !** Gueula Yunho une main couvrant sa bouche, un peu honteux de s'être fait avoir.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air ennuyé par la réaction de son aîné

**\- Si je t'avais prévenu, tu m'aurais refoulé !** Répliqua Jaejoong sous le même ton.

**\- Ça, t'en sais rien !** Cracha aussitôt Yunho dans un regard sévère.

**\- Ah ouais ?! Alors, je te le demande Hyung. Tu peux m'embrasser ?!**

**\- NON !** Grogna le grand-frère.

**\- Tu vois !** Raisonna Jaejoong dans une voix trop haute en se chamaillant avec lui.

Ils se frappèrent le bras l'un après l'autre pour se corriger comme des enfants à la maternelle. Mais leurs gestes ressemblaient simplement à de la chamaillerie parce qu'ils se souriaient effaçant toutes traces agacées sur leurs visages. Yunho se vengea en chatouillant Jaejoong dans les côtes qui perdit l'équilibre de son siège. À ce moment-là, la grande roue se remit à tourner pour les faire redescendre sur la terre ferme. Jaejoong fut effrayé pendant quelques secondes en sentant la nacelle bougée et se remit à sa place droit comme un bâton. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru lui-même, mais ce genre d'attraction toute douce où on restait des heures en hauteur, il n'aimait pas vraiment. Pourtant, Jaejoong bouda légèrement parce qu'il avait tout de même passé un moment intime avec son frère. Il avait apprécié leur échange, leurs chamailleries et leur complicité. Jaejoong ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui. Il aurait aimé que ces instants durent pour toujours.

**\- Il est temps de rentrer,** annonça Yunho en observant le ciel s'assombrir.

Jaejoong fixa son frère avec interrogation sur la suite de leur programme à deux.

**\- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai prévu !** Assura Yunho avec un clin d'œil. **J'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pas très loin d'ici.**

_« Une chambre à l'hôtel »_

Une alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau du cadet. Ces simples mots le faisaient un peu flipper, mais l'excitaient en même temps. Dormir tous les deux dans un hôtel en vue de leur situation, n'était-ce pas un peu étrange ? Jaejoong ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. À quoi devait-il s'attendre ? À quoi Yunho était-il en train de penser dans sa tête d'idiot ? Jaejoong se sentit brusquement nerveux. Il allait être seul dans une chambre avec son propre frère. Son frère qu'il voyait comme un homme.

**\- Oh ~ ...,** lâcha faiblement Jaejoong ne sachant quoi répondre.

Le cadet regarda son frère du coin de l'œil pour analyser son état et Yunho n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé. Il paraissait plutôt détendu. Sérieusement, c'était normal d'aller dans un hôtel avec son frère ? Rien que tous les deux ? Jaejoong s'interdisait de paniquer et de ne rien faire de stupide avec son frère, au risque de tout gâcher. Cette journée avait été superbe et Yunho avait agi si différemment avec lui. Dans le côté positif. Jaejoong voyait qu'il avait fait des efforts auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander l'impossible. Le petit-frère craignait d'être égoïste ce soir et de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

Bon sang, il n'était pas une bête sauvage. Il pouvait canaliser sa libido.

Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi dans un hôtel ?

Jaejoong se frotta discrètement les cheveux pour se raisonner et ne pas perdre les pédales. Et encore moins il voulait gâcher les choses avec Yunho.

Il se devait se calmer.

**\- Ok alors, mais, je ne prends que les cinq étoiles !** Approuva finalement Jaejoong en essayant de ne pas montrer son désarroi.

Face à la réplique, Yunho le frappa à nouveau sur le bras en lui demandant de se trouver une chambre de luxe tout seul.

~

On était peut-être loin de la chambre de luxe, mais au moins dans cette chambre il y avait de la place.  
  
  
Et deux lits.  
  
  
Face à cette vision, Jaejoong tomba lâchement son sac sur le sol.  
  
  
C'était une blague ?  
  
  
Ils allaient dormir séparément ?  
  
  
Comment devait-il prendre cette situation ?  
  
  
Se mettre en colère était une mauvaise option. Jaejoong ne voulait pas embarrasser son frère en lui crachant qu'un lit était amplement nécessaire pour eux. C'était délicat compte tenu de leur relation. Mais le cadet était déçu à l'idée de dormir tout seul alors qu'à un mètre de lui se trouvait son frère. L'idée de ne pas se blottir dans ses bras le faisait rager. Bon sang, c'était une journée où ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Jaejoong voulait une sorte de récompense « physique ». Il avait besoin d'un contact avec Yunho. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Jaejoong préféra se taire et s'assoir sur l'un des lits dans une mine déconfite.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Désolé, il n'y a pas de jacuzzi dans la salle de bain ! Tu feras avec** , nargua Yunho sans faire attention à l'état de son frère en sortant de la pièce à bain. **Tu veux aller te doucher en premier ?**  
  
  
 **\- Hum ...,** répondit positivement le cadet dans un ton faible.  
  
  
Cacher sa déception sur le déroulement de la soirée était un échec. Jaejoong était certain de ne pas fermer l'œil cette nuit. Il chercha les affaires nécessaires pour se laver dans son sac et quitta la chambre pour s'enfermer dans leur petite salle de bain.  
  
  
Yunho observa son frère s'enfermer dans l'autre pièce, un peu étonné du silence de ce dernier. Était-il fatigué ? Le grand-frère ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un étrange pressentiment. Il fallait évaluer la scène. Tous les deux, seul, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Est-ce que Yunho avait fait une erreur ? Il pensait que se tenir loin de la maison et surtout de leur parent leur ferait du bien. Seulement, il y avait toujours un malaise lorsqu'il se trouvait tous les deux enfermé dans une pièce sans personne pour venir les déranger.  
  
  
Nerveux ? Yunho l'était. Il ne savait jamais quelle aptitude adopter encore moins dans une situation comme celle-ci. Mais il ne voulait rien faire qui risquait de blesser son frère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait en proposant cette virée à deux. Le grand-frère tenait à se prouver que derrière les problèmes, Jaejoong et lui s'entendaient bien, et que leur relation était toujours aussi fusionnelle. Si seulement il existait un autre monde que le leur. Un monde où rien ne serait compliqué pour eux.  
  
  
En écoutant l'eau couler dans l'autre pièce, Yunho se laissa bercer par le son du jet de la douche et le silence de la chambre en s'allongeant dans son lit, les mains reposant derrière sa tête sur le coussin. La fatigue l'appela et il profita de cet instant de paix où il arrivait un peu à reposer son esprit de tous ces soucis.  
  
  
Il se réveilla avec sursaut de son petit somme en recevant une serviette de bain sur la figure.  
  
  
 **\- Tu ne vas pas déjà dormir ?** Râla Jaejoong qui avait imaginé la soirée autrement dans sa tête.  
  
  
Yunho se redressa de son lit en papillonnant des yeux ne voulant vexer son frère qui adoptait un comportement assez étrange.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ça va, ça va ! Je vais me doucher,** assura-t-il en se levant.  
  
  
Jaejoong posa les mains sur les hanches, muni d'un débardeur noir et d'un jogging gris qui lui servait de pyjama. Yunho le longea du regard de haut en bas et remarqua qu'il avait lavé ses cheveux avec le fameux shampoing à la fraise. L'aîné se demandait s'il n'avait pas abusé du produit exprès pour déranger ces narines. Yunho adorait cette odeur.  
  
  
 **\- Sèche-toi bien les cheveux avant d'aller te coucher, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid** , intima-t-il dans une expression neutre ne voulant dévoiler ses émotions en désirant s'occuper lui-même de son petit-frère.  
  
  
Yunho fila dans la salle de bain sous le regard perdu du cadet qui ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots. Il pensait que s'être tartiné de shampoing à la fraise sur la tête allait –comment dire – faire réagir son frère. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Jaejoong se trouvait si crétin des fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que son frère allait revenir avec une serviette et lui sécher adorablement ses cheveux comme on le ferait à un petit chien ?  
  
  
Le jeune frère se prenait décidément la tête pour rien. Il attrapa sa serviette de bain et se contenta de frotter rapidement sa tête avant de se glisser sous les draps de son lit. Jaejoong se sentait si inexplicablement énervé.  
  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de son frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?  
  
  
Il ramena la couverture sur son torse en essayant de trouver une position confortable dans un lit auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il garda la lampe allumée à ses côtés, n'étant pas prêt à dormir pour le moment.  
  
  
Son frère semblait mettre du temps pour se laver dans la salle de bain. Jaejoong n'arrivait pas à se calmer et ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit. Ses pensées étaient troublées, mais son cœur l'était encore plus. Il ne parvint à penser à autre chose que son frère. Il avait essayé de se changer les idées en jouant sur son téléphone ou en envoyant des messages à quelques potes. Rien ne fonctionnait pour le tranquilliser.  
  
  
Puis, Jaejoong entendit la porte s'ouvrir et refusa le moindre échange visuel avec son frère qui revenait dans la chambre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ?** Remarqua Yunho en rangea ses vêtements avant de se mettre au lit.  
  
  
Yunho préféra jouer l'indifférent en se demandant si son frère allait lui parler ou non.  
  
  
 **\- Pas pour le moment ...** , marmonna Jaejoong qui n'avait pas envie de se montrer poli envers son aîné.  
  
  
Yunho soupira discrètement par le caractère borné de son frère. Il n'osa rien dire à cet instant parce qu'il savait combien il pouvait être maladroit.  
  
  
A son tour, il se glissa dans sa couette dans l'autre lit qui les séparait. C'est vrai qu'il semblait si loin de Jaejoong. Est-ce à cause de ça que Jaejoong faisait la tronche ? Yunho respira un bon coup en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou faire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son cadet. Le grand-frère couvrit son visage de ses mains, impuissant. Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir pour remédier à cette tension qui demeurait entre eux. Yunho était épuisé ce soir alors, autant dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.  
  
  
 **\- Je me demande pourquoi ils ont séparé les lits comme ça** , lança brusquement l'aîné de manière naturelle. **On a l'air si loin de l'autre ...**

  
  
**\- Sans blague !** Rétorqua Jaejoong dans un ton plus hautain.  
  
  
Yunho grimaça en observant le plafond et confirma ses pensées.  
  
  
Oui. Jaejoong était bien en colère.  
  
  
 **\- C'est pour ça que tu fais la tronche, hein ?** Supposa Yunho en tournant la tête en direction de Jaejoong qui avait les bras croisés sur son torse. **Tu vas arrêter dis !**  
  
  
Jaejoong lui envoya son regard le plus noir alors qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'un stupide caprice de sa part.

  
L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel par son attitude et chercha une solution pour apaiser le cadet.  
  
  
Il souffla à nouveau malgré tout nerveux par sa propre demande.  
  
  
 **\- D'accord ... Bon ...Tu veux venir ?** Proposa Yunho dans un ton légèrement embarrassé.  
  
  
 **\- Quoi ?** Sursauta Jaejoong en se redressant.  
  
  
Le cœur de cadet se mit à battre promptement. Victoire ! Jaejoong entendait enfin ce qu'il voulait de la bouche de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Est-ce que tu veux venir dans mon lit ?** Accentua Yunho en essayant de ne pas être trop gêné dans ses paroles.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'arrivait tellement pas à y croire. Son frère avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour lui aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à là.  
  
  
 **\- Je peux ... dormir avec toi ?** Demanda Jaejoong dans une voix timide, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne vais pas le répéter ... Sinon laisse tomber,** prévint Yunho dans un ton ennuyé en se repositionnant dans son lit.  
  
  
 **\- Non** , coupa Jaejoong dans la panique. **Tu l'as proposé alors je viens !**  
  
  
Les gestes de Jaejoong étaient maladroits alors qu'il releva sa couette pour se lever et se diriger vers le lit de son frère dans des pas timides.  
  
  
Yunho lui laissa de la place sur son matelas sans arriver à croiser les yeux de Jaejoong tellement la situation lui paraissait incroyablement gênante. Le cadet était silencieux pendant qu'il s'installait à ces côtés maintenant à quelques centimètres de sa peau. On n'entendit même pas le son des couvertures ou de leur respiration maintenant que les deux frères étaient côte à côte. Ils s'occupèrent à fixer le plafond ou les alentours ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre s'il devait s'endormir.  
  
  
Mais cette ambiance était insupportable pour Jaejoong. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire quitte à se conduire de façon imprudente.  
  
  
Jaejoong se mit sur le côté pour observer son frère qui le fuyait en trouvant assez de courage pour prononcer ces prochains mots.  
  
  
 **\- Dis ... Tu ... Tu peux me prendre dans t-tes bras ?** Bafouilla le cadet dans une frayeur constante de se faire rejeter.  
  
  
Yunho se mit subitement à rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi agité ? Pourtant étreindre son frère était quelque chose d'assez banal en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi honte ?  
  
  
Au fond, le grand-frère savait que cette soirée ne se déroulerait pas comme les autres.  
  
  
Yunho inspira et expira du ventre pour canaliser son état. Il devait se conduire comme un homme, merde et non une poule mouillée. Jaejoong n'était pas en train de lui demander l'impossible. Il pouvait le faire.  
  
  
 **\- Ah ~ ...** , souffla Yunho en jouant le mec exaspéré. **Tu n'en as pas assez ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong sourit à pleines dents en observant son frère se retourner vers lui et agripper ces bras pour que leurs deux corps se rapprochent. Jaejoong était maintenant plus entreprenant en ayant l'autorisation de son frère. Il termina l'action en entourant un bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête se nicha contre son torse et ressentit enfin cette chaleur si familière dans laquelle il aimait se perdre.  
  
  
Touché par cette image, la main de Yunho se glissa dans son dos pour le ramener davantage contre lui. C'est vrai que c'était si ... agréable. Son frère dans ces bras. En quelques secondes, il perdit toutes ces angoisses ne vivant que le moment présent. L'aîné réajusta la couverture pour que son frère n'ait pas froid cette nuit. C'était plus qu'incontrôlable. Ce besoin de protéger Jaejoong était toujours là, en lui. Ce sentiment s'accentuait plus lorsqu'il était prés de lui.  
  
  
Les deux frères restèrent dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes reposant dans un cocon invisible et intime. Jaejoong se laissa bercer par les battements de coeur de son grand-frère et ce dernier lui câlina la tête en glissant ces doigts dans ces cheveux.  
  
  
 **\- Tes cheveux sont encore humides,** constata Yunho ne voulant que Jaejoong tombe malade.  
  
  
 **\- Je pensais que tu me les** **sécherais** **,** marmonna Jaejoong en demandant de l'attention.  
  
  
 **\- Tu n'as plus 5 ans** , gronda silencieusement Yunho toujours dans la même position. **Tu peux le faire tout seul.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais, j'aime bien quand tu me le fais** , couina Jaejoong de manière enfantine.  
  
  
 **\- T'es un vrai gamin !** Sermonna Yunho pourtant amusé par son comportement. **Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu faisais la tronche ?** Demanda-t-il pour assouvir sa curiosité. **J'y crois pas à l'histoire des lits trop éloignés ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre dans une expression moins positive.  
  
  
 **\- Fais pas attention Hyung ... Il se passe des trucs trop étranges dans ma tête ...** , répondit Jaejoong de manière évasive.  
  
  
Il ne voulait pas à nouveau évoquer ces véritables sentiments. Ses caprices. Ses désirs tordus.  
  
  
 **\- J'étais triste qu'il y ait deux lits, c'est tout ... Mais comment je peux t'en vouloir ?** C'est normal après tout ...  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi t'étais triste ?**  
 **  
**  
 **-P-Parce que je voulais dormir avec toi ...**  
  
  
Le savoir était une chose, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son frère en était une autre. Le cœur de l'aîné fit des volées.  
  
  
 **\- E-Et ... Et toi Hyung ? Est-ce que tu voulais aussi ... ?**  
  
  
Yunho comprit la fin de sa phrase et hocha la tête incapable de prononcer des mots. Il se contenta de caresser la joue de son frère où quelques mèches longues s'y glissaient.  
  
  
Jaejoong captura sa main et pressa sa paume contre sa joue en appréciant cette tendresse offerte. Ils se regardèrent longuement avec une intensité qu'ils avaient rarement connue. Toutes les émotions se mélangèrent et Yunho crut voir les yeux de son frère se mouiller. Dans cette intimité précieuse, Yunho ne pouvait que suivre son cœur en se laissant guider par les gestes.  
  
  
Le grand-frère s'approcha lentement en supprimant les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de son frère. Son pouce caressa sa peau dans une geste rassurant avant de déposer ces lèvres sur celles de Jaejoong. L'aîné avait de plus en plus de facilité à s'ouvrir en quémandant un baiser. Il gagnait plus aisément cette bataille mentale qui l'empêchait d'être tactile avec son frère. Ce dernier clôt les paupières préparé à s'unir lèvres contre lèvres.  
  
  
La bouche de Yunho atterrit délicatement contre les lèvres de Jaejoong. Sa main contre sa joue pressa un peu fortement cette partie. Cette chose qu'il ressentait dans son ventre et dans son cœur était incontrôlable. L'aîné avait sans arrêt peur de perdre les moyens. Jaejoong l'aida en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Le cadet voulait qu'il soit à l'aise avec lui, que rien ne lui paraisse étrange entre eux. Il participa au baiser de manière plus appuyée tenant à lui faire comprendre son désir ardent qu'il ne pouvait plus canaliser désormais. Pas dans ce lit, à quelques centimètres de la chaleur de son frère.  
  
  
Leurs lèvres se caressèrent lentement du haut vers le bas savourant chaque minute le goût de l'autre avant d'y plonger leurs langues timidement. Jaejoong fût plus entreprenant que son frère qui avait un peu de mal à suivre ce même désir. Ils changèrent de position en se regardant un instant dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Jaejoong se positionna sur le dos avec un Yunho qui le surplombait au-dessus de lui dans des gestes un peu maladroits ne sachant où il devait toucher son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong agrippa la nuque de Yunho pour l'amener vers lui. Il le taquina en jouant avec son nez pour l'apaiser avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Face à cette ferveur, Yunho respira plus fortement appréciant beaucoup trop ces baisers sauvages. Plus particulièrement les lèvres de son frère. Il avait bien envie de les mordre, les dévorer, mais il se l'interdisait mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas aller au bout de ces plus profonds désirs. Il ne pouvait, cependant, pas dire non à un Jaejoong qui semblait avoir envie de lui. C'était en quelque sorte satisfaisant de savoir que son frère le voulait lui et pas un autre.  
  
  
Yunho prit appui sur ses coudes ne voulant trop se coller au corps de son frère. Il ne voulait pas en abuser plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Mais Jaejoong n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait plus que tout sentir son corps contre le sien. Onduler contre lui. Prendre sa chaleur.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ...** , souffla Jaejoong en relâchant ses lèvres. **Viens contre moi ...**  
  
  
Les mains du cadet se faufilèrent dans les cheveux de son frère pour les tirer autant que pour les caresser. Yunho avait baissé la tête incapable de rejoindre son regard à ces derniers mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Tout le poussait à aller vers Jaejoong. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dire non à toutes ces attentions.  
  
  
Il releva finalement la tête et rencontra le regard amoureux de son frère qui le coiffa d'un coup de main pour le câliner. Yunho perdait à chaque fois. Il n'arriva pas à ignorer ces prunelles. Elles avaient trop d'influence sur lui.  
  
  
Dans une expression plus confiante, Yunho l'embrassa à nouveau sur lèvres puis dériva sur sa joue pour arriver dans son cou. Il nicha sa tête dans cet endroit tandis que Jaejoong releva le menton pour lui laisser un total accès. Le cadet soupira de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son frère goûter la peau de son cou. Yunho en profita pour s'installer plus confortablement le long de son corps sans trop de pression. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop lourd pour Jaejoong. Ce dernier sentit son bas-ventre surchauffer à la sensation du corps de son grand-frère contre lui. Il passa ces bras autour de ses épaules laissant une main reposer sur la tête de Yunho pour le pousser à continuer ces exquises tortures.  
  
  
Yunho ne quitta pas sa bouche sur cette partie du corps. Il suçota sa peau avec une impudeur qui le surprenait. Il la parsema de baisers plus ou moins chastes faisant couiner son frère particulièrement sensible à cet endroit.  
  
  
 **\- H-Hyung ...** , gémit le cadet, les yeux révulsant sous ce plaisir.  
  
  
Jaejoong n'avait pas pu contenir un petit balancement des hanches contre le bassin de son frère. Yunho l'emprisonnait entièrement dessous lui. C'était trop tentant pour ne rien faire. Le cadet n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui que maintenant. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait ressentir parce que Jaejoong était déjà à deux doigt de jouir simplement bloqué sous lui. Le jeune frère avait l'impression d'être un adolescent ne pouvant se retenir tellement il était excité. Il commençait à transpirer par la nervosité parce que son frère allait se rendre compte qu'il bandait dur comme fer contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de la honte, mais c'était comme dévoiler son plus profond secret. Néanmoins, une partie de lui avait envie de montrer à Yunho qu'il aimait comme un homme et non comme un frère.  
  
  
Avec une certaine gêne, Yunho sentit l'érection de son frère se presser contre son entrejambe pour créer une friction. Le grand-frère ignorait s'il devait recopier ce même geste avec une signification bien trop sexuelle. Toutefois, son membre entre ces jambes fut bien décidé à se lever comme un bâton. Et merde. Yunho ne pouvait se contenir. Pas dans cette position alors que leurs corps semblaient se fondre l'un à l'autre.  
  
  
L'aîné respira fortement du nez en canalisant son excitation qui amplifiait dangereusement dans toutes les zones de son corps. Sa bouche quitta le cou de son frère en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.Mais Jaejoong était en train de se frotter langoureusement contre lui et une de ces mains était en train de se faufiler sous son débardeur pour tâter les muscles de son dos.  
  
  
 **\- Touche-moi, Hyung ...** , souffla Jaejoong en se perdant dans les méandres du plaisir interdit.  
  
  
Et cette voix. Cette voix. Trop délicieuse pour Yunho. Comment pouvait-il se retenir ? Il ne pouvait pas dire non.  
  
  
Il ne voulait pas.  
  
  
 **\- Je t'en prie ...**  
  
  
Ces derniers mots sonnaient comme une supplication tout comme son bassin qui ondulait désespérément de haut en bas contre son sexe. Il entendait la détresse dans la voix de Jaejoong. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il convoitait.  
  
  
Cela n'empêchait pas Yunho de se redresser dans un mouvement de panique, le visage face à son frère. Tout était trop intense. Tout était mal.  
  
  
Yunho respira avec urgence ayant bien du mal à se contrôler par ce que son cœur quémandait.  
  
  
 **\- Attends ...**  
  
  
Dans la crainte d'un nouveau rejet, Jaejoong entoura ces mains sur son visage en espérant le retenir et le rassurer à fois. Son frère trembla sous ses doigts parce qu'ils étaient en train de franchir une autre étape. Bien plus qu'une limite entre frères.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ... J'ai envie ...** , lâcha Jaejoong dans un murmure ne terminant pas sa phrase.  
  
  
 **\- C'est trop ...** , tenta Yunho perdu dans ses sentiments.  
  
  
Jaejoong le coupa en l'embrassant sur son front pour lui dire silencieusement que ce n'était pas mauvais ce qu'ils faisaient. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Et que Yunho avait le droit de se laisser aller pour une fois. Jaejoong lui ouvrit toutes les portes. Le cadet le soulagea du mieux qu'il pouvait en le parsemant de baisers partout sur son visage.  
  
  
Yunho se laissa mener en bateau par tant de tendresse venant de son frère. Il oublia ses tourmentes en rentrant à nouveau dans leurs bulles à eux. Alors qu'ils entamèrent une nouvelle embrassade buccale, l'aîné se rallongea contre lui. Le baiser était plus intense cette fois, plus rapide et urgent. Yunho respira à l'étouffée à chaque coupure de leurs lèvres, mais elles avaient le besoin cruel de se renouer.  
  
  
Jaejoong emprunta une main à son frère pour la guider sous son haut qui le servait de pyjama. Il voulait sentir ses mains contre sa peau, une manière de dire que Yunho aimait son corps si différent du sien.  
  
  
 **\- Touche-moi Hyung** , encouragea-t-il.  
  
  
Yunho obéit et ses doigts se glissèrent sous le vêtement pour explorer son torse dans les moindres coutures. Sa peau était douce, son corps si fin et fragile et pourtant Yunho pouvait compter le nombre de ses tablettes de chocolat. Il s'aventura sur ces tétons n'osant pourtant les toucher. Seulement, les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de son frère le firent changer d'avis. Il taquina ces bouts de chair sans aller trop loin non plus, mais, Jaejoong semblait réellement apprécier le traitement.  
  
  
Le visage de Jaejoong contracté par le plaisir ne lui parut pas étrange. Son frère était incroyablement magnifique. Érotiquement parfait. Cette vision était un régal pour les yeux. Yunho ne pouvait s'en détacher.  
  
  
Jaejoong frissonna en ayant presque froid alors que cette main caressait tout le haut de son corps. Il se cambra automatiquement épousant son bassin contre celui de son frère. C'était tellement bon. Délicieusement bon. Et il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.  
  
  
Il s'accrocha à la nuque de son frère et croisa son regard pour une demande silencieuse. Ils effleurèrent leurs lèvres et remarquèrent combien tout ce qui se passait maintenant était particulièrement fort entre eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
  
Impossible aux yeux de Jaejoong qui emprisonna soudainement la bouche de son frère pour un baiser plus violent. Le rythme de leurs lèvres qui dansaient entre elles concordait avec leurs hanches qui se balancèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les vêtements étaient tellement gênants pour eux, mais ils n'osèrent pas les enlever. Être nu, peau contre peau, c'était encore une barrière à passer. Ils étaient allés tellement loin déjà.  
  
  
Le sexe de Jaejoong lui fit mal dans son caleçon. Pas déjà. Pas maintenant. Jaejoong aurait voulu faire perdurer ce moment. Mais il avait tellement envie de ressentir cette extase pourtant interdite avec son frère. Il avait tellement attendu. Il en avait même rêvé et ce serait beaucoup mieux que dans ses fantasmes.

  
Jaejoong soupira dans l'urgence alors qu'il était au bord du précipice en se frottant plus rapidement contre son frère. Leurs visages étaient liés et refusaient de se quitter. Malgré les rougeurs sur leurs figures dues à la température fiévreuse de leur corps et à une timidité qu'il voulait dissimuler, les deux frères restèrent unis plus que jamais.  
  
  
Le cadet s'accrocha fortement aux cheveux de son frère oubliant qu'il pouvait lui faire mal. Il cherchait à se retenir, mais en même temps il n'y arrivait pas répondant à ce plaisir qui lui brulait le ventre jusqu'à son membre.  
  
  
 **\- Haaa. Haaaahh ...**., gémit plus fortement Jaejoong ne pouvant bloquer sa voix dans sa gorge.  
  
  
Jaejoong s'en foutait bien de crier même si on pouvait l'entendre du dernier étage de l'hôtel. L'important c'était que Yunho entende combien il éprouvait du plaisir avec lui. Et que ce n'était pas seulement que pour du sexe.  
  
  
Puis un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres brisa Jaejoong en deux.  
  
  
 **\- H.Hyun.Hyuunng ... Haa ...Haa ...**  
  
  
Yunho avait puisé jusqu'à ces dernières forces pour ne pas venir à son tour. Il ignorait comment il avait trouvé l'énergie pour se retenir alors que son membre n'avait jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie. Des perles de sueur coulèrent de son front tandis qu'il rejoignit le souffle court de son frère subissant les dernières étincelles de son orgasme.  
  
  
L'aîné n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état. Jaejoong tremblota par la violence de sa jouissance. Il semblait sur une autre planète, ces yeux n'étant toujours pas ouverts. Il s'était accroché aux épaules de son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
  
 **\- Respire ...,** conseilla Yunho contre ses lèvres en dégageant quelques mèches du front de son frère.  
  
  
Jaejoong suivit inconsciemment son conseil bercé par la voix de son grand-frère. Il venait de vivre la chose la plus forte que son corps n'ait jamais ressentie. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus la chance de sentir à nouveau cette délivrance. Le cadet inspira et expira lentement se remettant peu à peu de cet heureux choc. Il sentit avec bonheur la présence de son frère contre lui qui le câlinait de baisers sur son visage et son cou. Pendant un moment, il avait peur qu'il s'enfuît à nouveau, mais Yunho était bien dans ses bras après avoir partagé un moment si intense entre eux.  
  
  
Les paupières de Jaejoong s'entrouvrirent pour tomber sur les prunelles rassurantes de son frère qui le dévisageait amoureusement. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, le cadet le remercia d'un geste de la main en caressant sa joue pour avoir vécu la sensation la plus extraordinaire de toute sa vie. Et il n'avait fait que se frotter contre lui ...  
  
  
Mais Jaejoong rompit ces pensées égoïstes pour penser au propre besoin primaire de son frère.  
  
  
 **\- Hyung ...** , lança-t-il sans honte. **Est-ce que tu veux ... Toi aussi ...**  
  
  
Yunho baissa le regard en ayant compris le sens de ces paroles.  
  
  
 **\- Non.**  
  
  
Jaejoong fronça les sourcils par ce soudain refus.  
 **  
**  
 **-Pour ... Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il dans une petite voix.  
  
  
 **\- Comprends-moi Jaejoong. C'est encore trop dur pour moi d'accepter que je prenne du plaisir avec toi ... Accepter que j'ai des sentiments, c'est déjà une étape ... Mais ça, je ne me sens pas capable ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong resta décontenancé par ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas à être le seul à ressentir ce désir entre eux. Le jeune frère prit son visage en coupe lui priant du regard de changer d'avis.  
  
  
 **\- Mais, je ... Je veux que tu ressentes ça Hyung ...** , insista le cadet qui refusait de voir son frère se priver par la raison. **Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti ça avec personne ... C'est tellement fort tout ça ... Nous deux.**  
  
  
Le grand-frère était grandement touché par les mots du cadet. Jaejoong s'inquiétait pour lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimait encore plus lorsqu'il employait des mots comme « Nous ».  
  
  
Putain, Yunho y croyait.  
  
  
 **\- Je ne suis pas prêt ...** , avoua à nouveau l'aîné en jouant avec son nez pour l'attendrir. **Mais, Je te jure que ça va pour moi,** assura-t-il même s'il y avait une part de mensonge dans ces paroles que Jaejoong n'eut pas de mal à déterminer.  
  
  
Le cadet avait l'impression que c'était de la triche qu'il soit le seul à ressentir cette ivresse unique qui n'existerait que lorsqu'il serait tous les deux. Jaejoong l'observa tristement en étant désolé.  
  
  
  


« Désolé d'être ton frère »

« Désolé qu'on soit du même sang »

  
  
  
  
Le cadet ne se permettrait pas d'insister respectant le choix de son frère. Cela étonnait Jaejoong lui-même d'agir de manière mature.  
  
  
Yunho lui sourit malgré tout appréciant tout de même ce cocon qu'ils avaient construit cette nuit. Le grand-frère ne tenait pas à quitter ce nid. Il avait besoin de cette proximité avec Jaejoong qu'importe ce que certaines voix lui dictaient dans sa tête.  
  
  
 **\- Tu devrais te nettoyer,** lança soudainement le grand-frère un peu amusé par la position dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
  
  
Le visage de Jaejoong vira aux couleurs rouge tomate en comprenant l'allusion de son frère puisque quelque chose avait explosé dans son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bon sang, tu casses l'ambiance Hyung ...** , grogna gentiment Jaejoong en évitant de croiser son regard.  
  
  
Le cadet quitta le lit dans la précipitation sous le sourire moqueur de son frère qui se réinstalla sur le matelas.  
  
  
Après un court séjour à la salle de bain pour un nettoyage urgent, Jaejoong courrut jusqu'au lit pour se blottir aussi vite que possible dans les bras de son frère. Son corps chauffant le sien lui manquait déjà et c'était une très mauvaise habitude à prendre. Mais Jaejoong n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
  
  
Yunho ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Il cherchait uniquement à avoir Jaejoong contre sa poitrine. Juste sa présence suffisait à ce moment précis. Pour la première fois, son cerveau ne le torturait pas avec toutes les angoisses au sujet de leur relation inceste. Seul son cœur pensait ce soir-là.  
  
  
Seulement Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Jaejoong n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément. Et cela ne s'expliquait que par une seule chose : Yunho. Son frère dormait paisiblement à ses côtés tel un bébé dans son couffin. La bave qui coulait au coin de sa bouche gâchait peut-être l'image, mais Jaejoong n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable. Son frère semblait apaisé dans cet état. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû avoir le sommeil facile à la maison. Ils étaient tellement bien là dans ce lit, tous les deux, sous les couvertures, loin de tous les problèmes, de la maison, et de leurs parents. Pourquoi ces instants ne pouvaient-ils pas durer ?  
  
  
Premier levé du lit, Jaejoong profita de ces dernières heures pour contempler son frère sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un pour les déranger. Ses doigts vinrent caresser sa joue pendant que Yunho ronflait en silence. Le cadet ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées horribles. Il imaginait que Yunho disparaissait soudainement sous ses yeux par des grains de sable. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait s'il n'était plus là ?  
  
  
Le cadet ne voulait pas rentrer chez eux. N'y revenir dans une réalité pénible. Une réalité qu'il détestait. Un monde qui n'acceptait pas leur relation.  
  
  
 **\- J'aurais aimé qu'on reste ainsi pour toujours ...** , murmura Jaejoong comme son souhait le plus cher.  
  
  
Ce simple désir lui mettait la larme à l'œil. Jaejoong était devenu plus sensible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'affection énorme qu'il ressentait pour Yunho. En y réfléchissant, c'était un peu effrayant. Il crèverait s'il perdait son frère. Les deux frères ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux lui avait bien fait comprendre cela. Jaejoong aurait fait n'importe quoi pour arrêter le temps.  
  
  
Sauf que d'ici quelques heures, il fallait remettre les pieds sur terre.  
  
  
Cacher leurs sentiments.  
  
  
Redevenir frères.  


~ 

Après avoir terminé sa journée de cours à la fac, Yunho avait filé chez le photographe pour chercher ces photos développées. Il avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnait sur le papier brillant. Il était certain d'avoir pris de bons clichés le week-end dernier. En partie une photo qu'il regarderait en toute discrétion chez lui.

Il rentra à la maison juste après avec une grosse enveloppe jaune dans la main. Yunho entendit sa mère faire le ménage avec l'aspirateur et son bruit assourdissant qui résonnait dans toute la baraque. Il préféra se diriger vers sa chambre plutôt que de la déranger. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que les choses s'étaient apaisées entre eux. Le moment en famille ne se passait que durant les repas et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Déjà, son père n'était pas présent et rentrait tard du travail. Yunho commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions surtout lorsqu'il observait le regard vide de sa mère pendant qu'elle mangeait. Cette ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante. Instinctivement, Yunho aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour arranger leur situation, mais leurs problèmes semblaient compliqués entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en mêler. Yunho avait peur de regretter de n'avoir pas agi s'il se passait quelque chose de grave par la suite. Il ne savait plus quel était son rôle et encore moins s'il en avait un dans un tel contexte familial.

Yunho finit par s'isoler dans sa chambre sur son bureau à feuilleter les clichés qu'il avait pris le week-end dernier. Il y avait de bonnes photos parmi elles. Yunho était assez fier de lui et de son travail. Il espérait vraiment qu'un jour il deviendrait un photographe reconnu aux yeux de tous.

L'aîné tomba sur certaines photos de Jaejoong qu'il avait souvent capturé en cachette de son frère. Il était vraiment photogénique. Son visage était angélique, sans défaut et troublant selon les expressions qu'il arborait. Il n'y avait aucune « mauvaise » photo avec lui. Il pourrait être mannequin selon Yunho. Jaejoong dégageait vraiment quelque chose de fort. Lui, il le ressentait. Mais, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ces sentiments qui parlaient. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il ne regardait pas Jaejoong comme un frère.

Loin de là.

Yunho se mit subitement à sourire de gêne et se cacha les yeux face à une photographie en particulier.

Et ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'avait prise.

C'était Jaejoong. La photo du baiser volé. Une scène plutôt étrange à ses yeux. Yunho trouvait que l'expression sur son visage était bizarre. Faut dire qu'il était loin de s'attendre à un tel acte de son frère. Yunho se sentait tellement idiot. Il en avait marre de se faire avoir. Mais, cette image d'eux en train de s'embrasser n'avait rien de répugnant. C'était plutôt innocent et tendre. L'aîné sentit ses joues surchauffer en se regardant embrasser son frère sur la bouche. Ce n'était pourtant pas commun. Mais il n'y avait plus ce sentiment de dégoût, ou de crainte vis-à-vis de leur relation. Yunho avait accepté leur relation de façon surprenante. Petit à petit évidemment. Ce n'était quand même pas « rien » de tomber amoureux de son propre frère.

L'aîné garda cette scène de baiser dans un cahier personnel où il collait des photos qu'il lui tenait à cœur symbolisant certains évènements. Il n'a pu s'empêcher de coller cette photo avec celle où ils étaient petits affichant aussi un baiser innocent entre eux. Il encolla ces deux photos sur une même page où il nota les mots « Before » pour une, et « After » pour l'autre.

Et une seule phrase. 

_« Rien n'a changé ... »_

Yunho observa longuement ces deux photographies, plongé dans une longue réflexion. Il souhaita égoïstement de continuer à aimer ainsi Jaejoong. Il souhaitait que rien ne change entre eux.

On toqua soudainement à la porte de sa chambre et Yunho se retourna avec surprise de son bureau.

**\- Yunho ?** Appela la mère dans le couloir. **Est-ce que tu as du linge à laver ? Je vais faire une lessive.**

L'aîné soupira d'ennui en se demandant pourquoi leur mère ne les laissait pas laver leurs propres affaires comme des adultes. N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'on devenait indépendant ? Yunho se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit à sa mère tout en essayant de ne pas être énervé contre elle.

**\- Eomma, je vais le faire,** annonça-t-il refusant qu'elle s'occupe de leurs propres tâches.

**\- Non, non, je vais m'en occuper,** insista-t-elle ne voulant déranger son fils. **Tu dois surement réviser !**

**\- C'est bon, Eomma, je peux le faire ! Ça ira !** Répliqua fortement Yunho pour clore la conversation.

La mère céda et observa son fils prendre le linge sale dans sa chambre et descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour accéder à la buanderie. Elle soupira en apercevant encore des affaires à Yunho traîner dans tous les coins de sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir un côté bordélique qu'elle a dû transmettre à ses deux enfants. L'aînée ramassa les derniers vêtements sales dans la chambre. Avant de repartir, elle s'arrêta brusquement, le regard braqué sur le bureau de Yunho. La mère fronça les sourcils et avança à petits pas. Sa vue se définit avec netteté en découvrant des photos qu'une mère n'était jamais censée voir.

Son visage se figea et son regard s'horrifia en découvrant une photo plus perturbante que l'autre. Une main tremblante couvrit sa bouche et ses yeux lui piquèrent par l'acidité de l'eau. Elle lut des mots étranges qui la plongèrent dans un état de choc total.

Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux fils s'embrassaient sur cette photo ? 


	19. One of us gotta let go of this

~ 

18h30. Plongé dans ses révisions sur le bureau de sa chambre, le portable de Yunho sonna. Il soupira d'agacement, n'appréciant peu qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il était pleinement concentré, et surtout quand cela concernait la préparation de ses examens. Mais son expression changea aussitôt en découvrant le destinataire d'un message. Il ne retint pas un sourire niais se dessiner sur ses lèvres et face aux mots qu'il lisait, les histoires de révision furent passées aux oubliettes.  
  


**[Jaejoong] :**

_{ Hyung ~ Tu es déjà à la maison ? Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on se fasse un ciné tous les deux, ce soir ? Je sais que t'es occupé par tes révisions, mais ... Je me disais que ça te changerait les idées qu'on passe la soirée ... Ensemble ? }_

  
  
Yunho se redressa sur son siège à la fois excité et nerveux par sa soudaine demande. Il avait l'impression de gagatiser pour une simple sortie au cinéma. Il avait toute l'attitude d'un adolescent de 14 ans.   
  


**[Yunho] :**

_{ Tu pouvais me demander ça en rentrant ! Tu fais ton timide ? C'est pas ton genre :P Et si je dis non ? }_

_Le grand-frère n'avait pas même une seconde de temps pour reposer ces yeux sur ces fiches qu'il avait déjà reçu une réponse._

**[Jaejoong] :**

_{ Je suis pas timide ! Tu le sais très bien ~ Je voulais seulement pimenter nos conversations :P Et même si tu dis non, je te sortirais de force ! Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix avec moi ;D !}_

  
  
L'aîné secoua la tête, amusé en lisant son texto.   
  


**[Yunho] :**

_{ Je n'ai JAMAIS le choix avec toi ! Allez dépêche-toi de rentrer avant que je change d'avis ! Je sais que t'es en train de trainer dehors je-ne-sais-où ! Lâche tes potes et reviens à la maison ! }_

**[Jaejoong] :**

_{ Et c'est moi le possessif ?! xD J'arrive Hyung ~ ♥}_

  
  
Yunho hésita un moment avant d'envoyer une réponse. Jaejoong allait forcément le narguer après. Pourtant, il appuya sur « Envoyer » après avoir écrit le message le plus court de sa vie. Et il trouva cela si enfantin. Fallait dire que ce n'était pas vraiment son délire cette mode où il fallait mettre des émoticônes de partout. Il voulait seulement et uniquement faire plaisir à son frère. De temps en temps, il pouvait se le permettre.   
  


**[Yunho] :**

_{ ♥...}_

  
  
Yunho grimaça par la honte regrettant déjà d'avoir envoyé un « cœur » à son frère. C'était tellement ringard. Puis, son portable se mit à nouveau à sonner.   
  


**[Jaejoong] :**

{ Oh ... C'est un cœur qui veut dire « Je t'aime » c'est ça ... ? Hein ?! Hein ?! }

  
  
Yunho passa une main pénible dans ces cheveux, horriblement gêné que son frère arrive à lire en lui même à travers un simple message. C'était tellement difficile de s'ouvrir à lui. Pourquoi son frère essayait-il toujours de le provoquer avec ces sentiments ? Ça l'énervait d'une force.   
  


**[Yunho] :**

_{ La ferme.}_

  
  
Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer mauvaisement. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était certain que Jaejoong devait être mort de rire derrière son écran de téléphone en lisant sa dernière réponse.   
  
  
Mais bon, le grand-frère n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Juste l'agacement du moment, mais au fond ces discussions un peu gênantes l'amusaient tout autant. C'était des petites choses qui renforçaient leur relation. Des chamailleries.   
  
  
Puis, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Et ça, c'était plus qu'une preuve. Il avait secrètement hâte de sortir avec lui ce soir. Il était heureux, même si cela semblait complètement dérisoire vu le type de relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce sentiment. C'était chaud tout au fond de son être. Et Yunho voulait que ça dure encore, et encore ... Si c'était possible ...

~

Yunho s'était préparé rapidement en enfilant une tenue présentable pour sa sortie au cinéma avec son frère. Il s'était tout de même pris la tête à choisir entre une chemise ou un sweat. Il se rendait compte qu'il prenait le déroulement de cette soirée un peu trop à cœur. Pourquoi s'entêter à choisir le vêtement parfait ? C'était juste un ciné. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à impressionner son frère ? Bon sang, il n'y avait plus rien à démontrer, Jaejoong le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Son angoisse était stupide et injustifiée. Pourquoi cette soirée serait-elle plus importante que les autres ? Pourquoi était-il aussi stressé et excité par cette soirée avec Jaejoong ?  
  
  
Cela ressemblait à un vrai rendez-vous.  
  
  
Et soudainement, aux yeux de Yunho, le lien de parenté avait totalement disparu.  
  
  
Il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux de Jaejoong.  
  
  
Une fois prêt, Yunho descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un verre d'eau histoire de se rafraichir l'esprit. Il croisa sa mère du regard, installé sur le canapé du salon devant la télévision éteinte. Yunho ne chercha pas la discussion avec elle. Il se contenta seulement de boire son verre dans un silence toujours pesant. Deuxième bonne raison de sortir ce soir : Quitter cette baraque étouffante.  
  
La mère se leva brusquement du divan en se tournant vers son fils, le regard dans le vide.  
  
  
 **\- Yunho ...,** appela calmement la mère dans une voix faible.  
  
  
Le fils se retourna pour lui faire face. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en analysant la posture contractée de sa mère et son regard éreinté. Son empathie eut raison de lui et immédiatement Yunho s'inquiéta pour la santé de sa mère.  
  
  
 **\- Ça ne va pas, Eomma ?** Demanda Yunho en reposant le verre dans l'évier.  
  
  
 **\- Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ? Il faut qu'on parle ...**  
  
  
Le cœur de Yunho s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Ces paroles le préoccupaient sérieusement par son ton employé. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon en rejoignant sa mère en s'asseyant face à elle. La mère fit de même dans une posture beaucoup plus agitée. Elle semblait reprendre son souffle avant de s'exprimer, et chercha quoi faire avec ces mains tremblantes.  
  
  
Yunho l'observa d'un œil alarmé. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état.  
  
  
 **\- Euh Yunho ...** , tenta-t-elle avec grande difficulté.  
  
  
 **\- Je t'écoute,** répliqua aussitôt Yunho en voyant que le sujet était difficile à aborder.  
  
  
Qu'importe de quoi il s'agissait, l'aîné espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider dans cette épreuve.  
  
  
Pourtant, le regard que la mère portait sur Yunho était étrange. Ses yeux fuyaient son fils de temps à autre et parfois, ils le scrutaient profondément comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Une réponse.  
  
  
Elle prit une dernière respiration avant de se lancer.  
  
  
 **\- Écoute Yunho, je veux une explication.**  
  
  
Yunho lui lança un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas ces propos.  
  
  
 **\- Que ... Que se passe-t-il entre ton frère et toi ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hein ?**  
  
  
Yunho devint sourd après qu'on lui ait lâché une bombe. Cette bombe qui ne devait jamais exploser surtout quand cela venait de sa propre mère.  
  
  
 **\- Peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais ...,** hésita-t-elle dérangée de parler de choses étranges avec son propre fils. **Il y avait ces photos sur ton bureau ... Des photos de toi et Jaejoong ...**  
  
  
Elle fit de nombreuses pauses tellement les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer.  
  
  
 **\- Vous l'avez l'air étrangement proche ... C'est quand même inhabituel...**  
  
  
La mère s'arrêta de parler en passant une main sur son front, impuissante. Ces images la hantaient depuis leur découverte. Elles refusaient d'imaginer des choses invraisemblables au sujet de ces deux fils.  
  
  
Yunho, lui, était figé. Le regard bloqué sur sa mère qui était dans la plus grande confusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Sa mère parlait de Jaejoong et lui ? Qu'ils étaient proches ? Que c'était bizarre ? Mais de quelles photos parlait-elle ?  
  
  
Des photos sur son bureau ?  
  
  
Puis, Yunho comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux photos qu'il avait réunies sur une même page d'un cahier.  
  
  
  
  
 _« Rien n'a changé ... »_  
 _  
_  
 _  
_  
Les photos où Jaejoong et lui échangeaient un baiser.  
  
  
Non ...  
  
  
Non, pas ça.  
  
  
Elle les avait vus.  
  
  
Sa mère avait fini par découvrir.  
  
  
Non. Impossible. Une telle chose ne devait pas arriver. C'était censé rester secret !  
  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
  
Pourquoi avait-il laissé ces photos sur son bureau ?  
  
  
Mais il était idiot ou quoi ?  
  
  
Ce n'était pas des choses qu'on laissait négligemment dans sa chambre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu faire attention ?  
  
  
Voilà, où il en était maintenant.  
  
  
Sa mère était en train de se poser des questions sur eux.  
  
  
Il suffisait juste de se mettre à sa place. Yunho ne voulait même pas imaginer le désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait. Jamais, il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû découvrir ça.  
  
  
Est-ce que son père était aussi au courant ?  
  
  
Sa respiration était saccadée dans ce silence horrible. Son cœur était en train de le lâcher sous le choc. Il essayait de tenir droit en se tenant fermement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Mais son corps tout entier tremblait à briser chaque parcelle de son être.  
  
  
Il devait agir. Yunho devait répondre à ces questions. Lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Que tout était faux. Qu'il n'y avait rien entre Jaejoong et lui.  
  
  
Mais ... Il mentait.  
  
  
Il devait mentir.  
  
  
Mentir pour la protéger.  
  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
  
 **\- Eomma ...,** lança Yunho dans une voix tremblante.  
  
  
L'aîné avait bien du mal à maîtriser sa panique. Une panique trop grande et qui pourrait le trahir.  
  
  
 **\- Eomma, ce ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ...**  
  
  
La mère leva enfin les yeux remplis d'espoir vers son fils qui prenait enfin la parole. Yunho pouvait discerner des larmes prêtes à tomber dans les prunelles de l'aîné semblables à ceux de Jaejoong. Il n'y avait rien de plus déchirant à voir.  
  
  
 **\- Il ...,** s'exprima Yunho en serrant les dents. **Il ne se passe rien d'étrange entre Jaejoong et moi ...**  
  
  
Seulement, ces mots sonnaient faux et Yunho ne savait plus quoi faire pour se justifier.  
  
  
 **\- S'il te plait, Yunho ....**  
  
  
 **\- Je te le jure,** supplia à son tour Yunho qui se perdit dans ses émotions.  
  
  
Il était à deux doigts de pleurer. À deux doigts de craquer et de se mettre à genoux pour lui dire pardon. Quelque chose était en train de se déchirer en lui. À la fois, il avait causé une douleur injustifiable à sa mère qui ne méritait pas de découvrir de telles révélations sur ces fils. Et de l'autre, il était en train de renier complètement ces véritables sentiments. Si Jaejoong était là, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son comportement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il était impensable pour lui d'écouter son cœur.  
  
  
 **\- Ça n'empêche pas que vous êtes trop proche Jaejoong et toi,** lâcha la mère devant les faits en laissant quelques larmes tomber. **Et ça, depuis que vous êtes petits ... On en a déjà discuté avec ton père ... Et ça m'inquiète ... C'est en partie de notre faute. On ne vous a pas élevé de la bonne manière ...**  
  
  
Quoi ?  
  
  
Yunho ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi ce serait de leur faute ? C'était incompréhensible. Cela n'avait rien à voir.  
  
  
 **\- Ces photos ...,** souffla-t-elle douloureusement. **Elles ne sont quand même pas normales ...**  
  
  
Yunho passa ces mains dans les cheveux, faible devant son constat. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à « ça ».  
  
  
 **\- On n'a rien fait de mal ...** , lâcha brusquement Yunho dans un aveu.  
  
  
  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!**  
  
  
Yunho préféra rester muet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre ? Il venait de prononcer quelque chose de dangereux. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger cette conversation.  
  
  
Le grand-frère souffla bruyamment soudainement énervé parce qu'il était totalement sans défense.  
  
  
 **\- Jamais ... Jamais, je ne pourrais faire du mal à Jaejoong,** assura-t-il comme une promesse qu'il s'était déjà juré depuis que son frère était à ses côtés. **Sache-le ! Sache-le, Eomma ! Alors, enlève-toi ces idées de ta tête ! Il ne se passe rien d'étrange entre Jaejoong et moi !** Insista-t-il pour qu'il se fasse enfin entendre. **On ... On passe simplement plus de temps ensemble, entre frères ...**  
  
  
 **\- Je veux bien te croire sur ça Yunho. Mais, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on pleure tous les deux à ce moment même sur ce sujet alors que tu me dis « qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux » ?! Je devrais être soulagée, mais ce n'est pas le cas !**  
  
  
Yunho clôt péniblement les paupières. Sa réaction, son attitude, son regard, sa peur, tout son corps répondaient à sa place. Parce que son corps lui ne mentait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Cette conversation tournait à la catastrophe. Il perdait face à sa mère. Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour se justifier, car la réalité était là et Yunho ne pouvait la camoufler.  
  
  
La mère joignit ces deux mains à son front comme si elle voulait prier. Elle se pinça les lèvres, remuée par la réaction de son fils qui n'avait fait que lui confirmer ses suspicions.  
  
  
 **\- De toute façon, les choses doivent absolument changer dès à présent ...** , lança-t-elle sans que Yunho ne comprenne ses allusions.  
  
  
Yunho fut incapable de lui jeter un regard honteux de savoir que son secret le plus dangereux ait été découvert. Il l'écouta pourtant attentivement, sentant déjà la sentence lui être imposée.  
  
  
 **\- Pour le bien de notre famille, ton père et moi, on a dû prendre des décisions,** annonça-t-elle officiellement.  
  
  
Des décisions. Cela sonnait définitivement comme une punition pour Yunho. Il ignorait pourtant ce qu'il allait lui arriver.  
  
  
 **\- Tout ça, c'est pour votre bien, Yunho ...,** assura la mère en prenant la main de son fils.  
  
  
Le contact de la main de sa mère fut comme un électrochoc pour le grand-frère. Ces sentiments étaient totalement désorientés. N'était-elle pas dégoûtée par lui ? Par ce qu'il ressentait pour son jeune frère ?  
  
  
 **\- Je serais là pour toi, mon fils. Je t'aiderais ...**  
  
  
Elle pleurait à nouveau en prononçant des mots troublants. Des mots que Yunho ne comprenait pas. Comment ça l'aider ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?  


~

Rare était les fois où Jaejoong avait hâte de rentrer à la maison. Il avait un stupide sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il descendait du bus à son arrêt habituel. Il avait déjà tourné et retourné dans sa tête cette soirée improvisée au cinéma. Il s'en fichait bien du film qu'il allait voir avec son frère tant que ce dernier était assis à côté de lui. Dans une salle obscure uniquement éclairée par un immense écran, il pouvait se passer tant de choses. Jaejoong s'imaginait des trucs plus au moins coquins dans son esprit pervers. Il comptait bien jouer avec Yunho même si son frère ne serait certainement pas du même avis. Qu'importe. Il était à un point où tout se passait bien entre eux. Jaejoong tenait à profiter du moindre moment avec lui.  
  
  
On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver demain...   
  
  
Jaejoong rentra dans un pas pressé chez lui, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Mais en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il sentit une désagréable sensation de froideur en pénétrant dans le salon. Son visage se transforma en découvrant une étrange scène devant ses yeux.   
  
  
Son père, sa mère et Yunho étaient, tous les trois, installés sur le canapé du salon avec une tête d'enterrement sur chacun d'eux. La porte se referma d'elle-même où on pouvait entendre son seul claquement dans ce silence absolu.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne se passait jamais rien de bon dans cette baraque. Comment pouvait-il passer de l'excitation à l'angoisse en rentrant chez lui ? Il jeta son sac au sol et attendit une parole, un geste de leur part pour qu'on lui dise enfin ce qu'il se passe.   
  
  
Il attendait surtout un signe de son frère qu'il ne lui avait jeté aucun regard depuis son arrivée. Et ça, Jaejoong n'aimait pas du tout. Il détestait lorsque son frère était dans l'ignorance.   
  
  
**\- Yunho ... Monte, s'il-te-plait,** intima le père dans une voix impassible.   
  
  
L'ainé se pinça les lèvres d'un air totalement coupable et obéit à son géniteur. Il se leva, le visage fermé, incapable d'oser échanger un regard avec un membre de sa famille. Pas même à son frère.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
  
  
À ces mots, le cœur de Yunho se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.   
  
  
**\- Hyung.**  
  
  
L'appel de Jaejoong était comme un coup de poignard dans son organe vital qu'il arrêta ses pas. Yunho ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, ni le regarder à cet instant précis. C'était la pire chose à vivre. Il était coupable et c'était impossible pour lui de se retourner vers son frère.   
  
  
**\- Yunho,** insista le père avec défiance.   
  
  
Oui. Yunho avait compris. Il devait les laisser tout seuls. Laisser ses parents annoncer des décisions qui allaient changer leurs vies à jamais. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer. On n'était pas dans un film. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à leur choix, pas alors qu'il était le fautif dans cette histoire.   
  
  
Même si l'idée de laisser Jaejoong affronter cette discussion tout seul avec ces parents ne lui plaisait pas, Yunho finit par desserrer ces poings. Parce qu'une partie de lui avait desspérement envie d'être auprès de Jaejoong.   
  
  
Il ne put que s'échapper de cette scène appréhendant la réaction de son frère.   
  
  
Jaejoong observa son frère monter les escaliers sans lui donner le moindre indice de cette situation. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Yunho l'ignorait ? Pourquoi personne ne parlait ?   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, viens t'asseoir,** demanda la mère. **On doit te parler.**   
  
  
Jaejoong tourna les yeux vers ses parents, mais il recula d'un pas dans la crainte.   
  
  
**\- Pourquoi je discuterais avec vous ?** Répliqua sauvagement Jaejoong en leur lançant un regard noir. **Depuis plusieurs semaines, vous nous avez complètement ignorés !**   
  
  
Le père lâcha un soupir en connaissant le caractère impulsif de son plus jeune fils. Il ignorait de quelle manière il allait pouvoir parler calmement avec Jaejoong.   
  
  
**\- S'il-te-plait Jaejoong,** insista le père en usant de son autorité. **C'est important ! Alors, assis-toi et écoute-nous !**   
  
  
Jaejoong n'en avait pas l'envie, mais se résigna à écouter son géniteur. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'eux, les bras croisés. Son regard était fixé sur un objet de la table basse. Jaejoong n'avait pas le goût de leur offrir la moindre attention.   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda le cadet dans un ton arrogant. **Vous avez dit quoi à Yunho ?**   
  
  
Même si Jaejoong était déjà profondément ennuyé par cette conversation, il avait malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il suffisait d'observer leur regard fuyant, mal à l'aise et l'expression de peine qui traçait leur visage. Jaejoong était loin d'être patient. Qu'ils se grouillent de cracher ce qu'ils avaient à lui annoncer, sinon il allait une nouvelle fois péter les plombs.   
  
  
Le père se frotta les pouces en essayant de chercher les bons mots pour s'exprimer.   
  
  
**\- Ta mère et moi, on est un peu perdu ...,** lança le père avec difficulté. **Concernant ton frère et toi ...**   
  
  
Jaejoong fronça déplaisamment les sourcils n'appréciant pas qu'on évoque son grand-frère. Son instinct protecteur ressorti instantanément.   
  
  
**\- Comment ça ?**  
  
  
Le père s'agita sur le canapé en cherchant à se faire mieux comprendre.   
  
  
**\- Ta mère et moi, nous pensons que vous êtes beaucoup trop proches ...**  
  
  
Jaejoong se prit un violent uppercut dans la figure à ces paroles.   
  
  
Merde.   
  
  
Est-ce que leur parent se doutait de quelque chose ?   
  
  
Impossible.   
  
  
**\- J'ai découvert des photos de vous deux ...,** s'exprima à son tour la mère dans une voix chevrotante. **Des photos qui portent un peu à confusion ...**   
  
  
Des photos ?   
  
  
Jaejoong fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il ne se rappela pas avoir pris des photos compromettantes avec son frère.   
  
  
À moins que ...   
  
  
La photo sur la grande roue.   
  
  
Est-ce cette photo-là que sa mère avait vue ?   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ...,** continua la mère qui voulait entendre des réponses de la bouche de son plus jeune fils. **Il faut que tu nous dises si quelque chose te dérange... Tu peux nous parler. On se sera là pour toi ...**   
  
  
**\- Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire !** Répliqua aussitôt le cadet qui perdait ses moyens.   
  
  
Il ne pouvait pas leur parler. D'un, parce que Jaejoong venait de comprendre qu'il venait d'être découvert et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Durant des jours, ces propres parents n'avaient eu aucun mot pour eux. Pourquoi se montraient-ils aussi hypocrites ?   
  
  
**\- Et quoi que ce soit qu'il se passe avec Hyung, ça ne vous regarde pas !**  
  
  
Jaejoong en avait conscience. Il était impossible pour lui de penser aux sentiments de ses parents. C'était certainement horrible de sa part, mais lui ne cherchait qu'à protéger la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et s'il ne terminait pas cette conversation de suite, il savait qu'il la perdrait. Alors, ces parents devaient se taire. Jaejoong n'avait qu'un seul souhait à cet instant précis : devenir sourd.   
  
  
Le père et la mère échangèrent un regard de défaite face au comportement de leur fils. Il craignait fortement les prochaines réactions de ce dernier.   
  
  
**\- Écoute ...,** lança la mère en respirant rapidement. **Je dois te le demander parce que c'est mon rôle de mère. Comprend-moi ...,** supplia-t-elle presque en se détestant pour les prochains mots qu'elle émettre. **Si jamais ... Si jamais Yunho t'aurait fait quelque chose ... Tu dois absolument nous le dire.**   
  
  
Le visage de Jaejoong se décomposa de dégoût envers ses propres géniteurs.   
  
  
**\- Pardon ?!** S'offusqua le cadet en ouvrant grand la bouche.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait failli perdre la voix tellement les mots étaient choquants.   
  
  
**\- Comment tu peux ?! Comment oses-tu dire ... ?**  
  
  
Jaejoong tapa violemment contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour laisser évacuer sa colère.   
  
  
**\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que Yunho m'aurait fait du mal ! Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes !** Cria Jaejoong qui avait l'impression d'avoir des inconnus face à lui. **Putain, c'est votre fils !**   
  
  
La mère perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et lâcha les larmes qui demandaient à tomber. La réaction de son fils était juste et elle s'en voulait profondément de lui poser cette question. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait savoir. C'était son rôle de protéger son fils. Pourtant, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, Yunho n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son frère.   
  
  
**\- J'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez penser cela de lui !** Ragea Jaejoong blessé par les insinuations de ses propres parents. **Yunho est la dernière personne qui pourrait me faire du mal sur cette Terre ! C'est ce que vous dîtes qui me fait mal !**   
  
  
Le père se leva brusquement, les mains s'arrachant les cheveux. Il était complètement désarmé par la situation.   
  
  
**\- Je le savais,** cracha le père en direction de sa compagne. **Comment peut-on penser cela de notre fils ! Yunho est un bon garçon ! Jamais tu n'aurais dû poser cette question !**   
**  
**  
**\- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de lui demander ça,** répliqua-t-elle en pleurant en jetant un mauvais regard à son mari. **Je suis obligée de lui demander. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer ! Je veux seulement protéger mes fils !**   
  
  
**\- Tu as une drôle manière de le faire,** rétorqua ironiquement le cadet qui ne pouvait calmer sa haine pour ses propres géniteurs.   
  
  
Jaejoong ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong !** Appela à nouveau le père pour avoir son attention. **Mets-toi à notre place ! Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on se fait du souci pour vous deux !**   
  
  
Jaejoong défia longuement du regard son père.   
  
  
**\- Et bien, c'est inutile ! Yunho et moi, on a rien fait de mal !** Insista-t-il sur ces derniers mots troublants. **Alors, arrêtez un peu votre interrogatoire ! Le sujet est clôt !**   
  
  
Jaejoong avait beau renier jusqu'au bout les faits, mentir était toujours un peu douloureux. Surtout quand ça concernait ces sentiments pour Yunho. C'était un secret qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne. Il en avait l'exemple parfait devant lui. Ses parents doutaient de leur relation. Le cadet ne pouvait que leur balancer des mensonges pour les rassurer sinon le pire restait à venir.   
  
  
**\- Non Jaejoong,** annonça plus calmement le père dans un ton officiel.   
  
  
Le cadet était sur le point de se lever du fauteuil prêt à fuir la conversation fatidique. Les mots de son géniteur le pétrifièrent sur place.   
  
  
Le père s'avança vers lui, la tête baissée.   
  
  
**\- On a dit qu'on avait des choses importantes à t'annoncer.**  
  
  
Jaejoong s'assit de nouveau ne lâchant pas les yeux chagrinés de son père. Cette lueur dans son regard lui faisait peur. Son cœur battait à toute rompre qu'il ne pouvait même plus respirer.   
  
  
**\- Nous ne comptions pas vous l'annoncer dans ce contexte ...,** s'exprima le père en étant le plus minutieux dans ces mots. **Mais, au final, cela semble être la meilleure solution ...**   
  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Paniqua Jaejoong.   
  
  
Les parents fermèrent leurs yeux, désolés d'ajouter un autre chagrin à leur enfant.   
  
  
**\- Ton père et moi allons divorcer, Jaejoong.**  
  
  
...   
  
  
Quoi ?   
  
  
Divorcer ?   
  
  
Combien de coups allait-il se prendre dans le cœur aujourd'hui ? Le monde semblait s'écrouler sous lui. Ces parents ne s'aimaient plus. Néanmoins, cette annonce ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Yunho et lui s'étaient bien rendu compte que ces parents étaient en mauvais termes dernièrement. Ils ne cessaient de se disputer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en viennent à se séparer ?   
  
  
Seulement, l'objet de leur rupture n'était pas la principale préoccupation du cadet.   
**  
**  
**\- On est désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette manière,** s'excusa la mère en se rapprochant de son fils. **Ton père et moi, nous continuerons toujours à être là pour toi. On ne veut pas vous chambouler dans cette épreuve.**   
  
  
Le visage de Jaejoong était marqué par le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait de leur famille, alors ?   
  
  
Face à la réaction de son fils, la mère attrapa une de ces mains pour l'envelopper dans les siennes en signe de soutien.   
  
  
**\- On a longuement discuté au sujet de votre garde,** continua le père en souhaitant donner le maximum d'information à son fils. **Vous êtes peut-être majeur, mais vous n'avez pas fini vos études et on tient à ce que vous obteniez vos diplômes dans les meilleures conditions. Vous continuerais à vivre avec nous.**   
  
  
La garde ? Tu parles d'un chamboulement. Leurs vies allaient entièrement changer.   
  
  
**\- D'acc ... D'accord,** approuva Jaejoong sonné par la quantité d'information qu'il devait ramasser.   
  
  
Il avait du mal à mettre les choses dans le bon ordre dans sa tête. Jaejoong était totalement embrouillé. Il essayait petit à petit d'assimiler les choses.   
  
  
**\- Donc ... Nous allons vivre dans deux maisons, c'est ça ?** Questionna-t-il en se demandant comment leur quotidien se déroulerait avec des parents séparés. **J'imagine, une semaine chez toi puis chez Eomma ... Quelque chose comme ça ?**   
  
  
L'expression du père se contracta brusquement, hésitant à lui expliquer la situation.   
  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?   
  
  
Jaejoong en avait assez. Tout cela devait cesser. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à les écouter.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong ... Ce fonctionnement ne sera pas possible. Je ... J'ai accepté une offre pour le travail. Je suis muté au Japon et désormais je vivrais là-bas.**  
  
  
Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux.   
  
  
Au Japon ?   
  
  
**\- Et ... Tu viendras avec moi.**  
  
  
Quoi ?   
  
  
Le cœur de Jaejoong s'arrêta de battre. Ces oreilles bourdonnaient et plus aucun son n'existait autour de lui.   
  
  
Il ne comprenait pas.   
  
  
Qu'est-ce que son père était en train de lui dire ?   
  
  
Il devait partir au Japon ?   
  
  
Jaejoong scruta le visage de ses parents l'un à l'autre pour comprendre qu'il ne blaguait pas.

  
Il était figé de tout mouvement.   
  
  
Cette nouvelle était décidément trop dure à encaisser.   
  
  
**\- J-Je ... Je ne c-comprend pas ...,** bégaya Jaejoong les lèvres tremblantes.   
  
  
Jaejoong espérait que c'était un cauchemar. Que quelqu'un le réveille !   
  
  
**\- Pour ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ...**  
  
  
Cette simple interrogation eut un effet dévastateur pour Jaejoong. L'image de son frère lui souriant brillamment dans son esprit lui fit complètement ouvrir les yeux.   
  
  
Le poignard qui lui avait roué plusieurs coups au début de cette conversation, tua son cœur en s'enfonçant plus profondément. C'était la pire douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

  
Il avait ignoré volontairement la réalité.   
  
  
Une réalité qu'il ne pouvait accepter.   
  
  
Jaejoong avait brusquement le tournis à ce constat et chercha quelque chose pour se tenir, car il allait tomber au sol. Ses ongles griffèrent le cuir du fauteuil pour se campronner. Sa vue se flouta et sa tête était complètement désorientée. Il chercha son souffle, car il avait l'impression d'étouffer sur place. Ses bras autant que ces mains tremblèrent de manière incontrôlable. Et des larmes tombaient une à une sur ces joues.   
  
  
Non.   
  
  
Il ne voulait pas le croire.   
  
  
Jaejoong devait en avoir le cœur net.   
  
  
**\- E-Euh ... V-Vous ... Vous me séparez de H-Hyung ?**  
  
  
Face à l'état inquiétant de leur cadet, les parents s'approchèrent de Jaejoong à genoux devant lui.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong,** intima le père en cherchant le regard de son enfant.   
  
  
La mère prit la main de son fils pour la poser contre sa poitrine en guise de soutien. Elle pleurait avec son fils sachant qu'elle lui faisait du mal en prenant de telles décisions. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Jaejoong était encore si jeune. Elle refusait qu'il soit perturbé par la rupture de leur famille.   
  
  
**\- Jaejoong, nous faisons ça pour ton bien ... Mon fils.**  
  
  
Le visage du cadet avait pâlit. Ces parents ne répondaient pas à sa supplique.   
  
  
Ils avaient déjà décidé.   
  
  
Yunho et lui allaient être séparés.   
  
  
...   
  
  
Non ...   
  
  
**\- Hyung ...,** souffla douloureusement le cadet.   
  
  
Son corps avait agi avant même qu'il puisse penser. Il se détacha violemment du contact de ces parents et se leva à toute vitesse du canapé en surprenant ces géniteurs. Jaejoong n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son corps. Il donna sans raison un coup sur la table basse et fit tomber malencontreusement des cadres photo qui étaient sur son chemin. Ces objets se brisèrent l'un après l'autre et les éclats de verre ne cessaient de donner du vacarme en plongeant la pièce dans une atmosphère plus dramatique. Il tenta de s'échapper, désespéré en accourant vers les escaliers rejoindre la personne qu'il était sur le point de perdre.   
  
  
Son père l'en empêcha. Il rattrapa son fils en plaquant ses bras autour de la poitrine de son fils. Ce dernier se débattit en usant de toute sa force pour qu'on le libère et qu'on le laisse rejoindre son frère. Jaejoong laissa le chagrin avoir son emprise et cria sa douleur, son désespoir. Il n'hésita pas à pousser son père oubliant tout le respect qu'il pouvait avoir.   
**  
**  
**\- Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !!!**  
  
  
 **\- Jaejoong ! S'il-te-plait, calme-toi !** Cria le père qui avait des difficultés pour le maintenir.   
  
  
Le cadet était hors de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, ni autorité, et encore moins la solution pour remédier à cette situation. Jamais Jaejoong ne s'était senti aussi faible. Aussi désarmé. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour sauver son frère.   
  
  
Il allait perdre Yunho.   
  
  
On était en train de lui enlever son frère.   
  
  
Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute.   
  
  
Emprisonné dans les bras de son père, Jaejoong plaqua ces mains sur son visage et déversa sa tristesse. Ses genoux tombèrent au sol, son corps le lâchant de toute énergie. Jaejoong pleura autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il brisa ce mur qu'il avait monté pour qu'on n'atteigne pas son point faible. Une faiblesse qui répondait au nom de Yunho. Jaejoong gémit de douleur et son cœur se brisa en morceau. Il cria son âme. Il cria sa perte. Mais Yunho ne vint pas à lui.   
  
  
La mère sanglota de son côté, le visage camouflé par ses mains refusant de voir la souffrance de son fils devant elle. Le père tenta de consoler son fils dans les mots et refusa de le lâcher contre lui. Voir son jeune fils dans cet état le perturba profondément. La sensation était horrible. Il avait la certaine impression d'avoir arraché le cœur de son fils.   
  
  
Et les plaintes de Jaejoong ne furent plus qu'insupportables à encaisser.   
  
  
**\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ne m'enlevez pas Yunho ! PAS LUI ! Je vous en supplie ... Ne me faites pas ça ! Je vous déteste ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! Pas lui ... Non ! Pas Hyung ...**  
  
  
Même si les cris du cadet furent particulièrement confus pour les parents, ils savaient que les choix qu'ils avaient pris ne seraient pas sans conséquence. Ce moment précis de leur vie allait à chacun laisser une cicatrice à vie. Les deux aînés de cette maison commençaient à douter, et même à regretter leur décision. Tout ça ne devait être que pour le bien de leurs enfants. À croire qu'ils s'étaient trompés. La blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à leurs deux garçons ne guérirait jamais.   
  
  
  
Les larmoiements du cadet remontèrent jusqu'à l'étage et n'en finissaient plus. Yunho tint durement la poignée de sa porte dans sa paume. Il était prêt à tout foutre en l'air de ces propres mains. Les cris de son frère étaient une torture pour lui. Il combattait avec son corps qui demandait désespérément de le rejoindre en bas. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et pour cela, Yunho se haïssait. Il ne pouvait que sangloter dans sa chambre à accepter ce châtiment. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre devant ses parents. C'était impossible. Il devait désormais faire ce que ces parents lui avaient réclamé : dès aujourd'hui, prendre de la distance avec son frère.   
  


~

Tout devint noir. Tout devint triste. Le silence qui demeurait était insupportable. Cette maison n'avait définitivement plus aucun esprit de famille. Les souvenirs heureux s'échappaient peu à peu.

Il n'y avait plus de « Nous quatre ».

Tout était fini et chaque membre de la famille essayait de s'endormir avec un horrible poids dans leur cœur.

Il était 1 h du matin et Yunho ne pouvait trouver la paix. Son visage était ravagé, marqué par une profonde douleur. Il était assis sur son lit et cherchait quelque chose à faire. L'idée que son frère était dans sa chambre, juste à côté, seul, et surement en train de pleurer lui arrachait le cœur. Il se détestait ne pas être plus courageux. D'être un fichu lâche. Qu'on lui discerne le prix du plus mauvais frère de l'année. Il était pitoyable. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à rester immobile dans sa chambre ? Il devait aller le rejoindre. Mais il y avait cette voix. Cette saleté de voix qui n'était autre que la propre voix de ces parents lui demandant de s'éloigner de Jaejoong.

À cette heure-ci de la nuit, après tout ces évènements, Yunho n'avait plus du tout envie de les écouter.

Il se fiait à son propre désir. À ce que son cœur réclamait.

Jaejoong.

Il devait être à ses côtés.

L'aîné sortit de sa chambre dans des pas silencieux. Il priait pour que ces parents n'écoutent pas à leurs portes. Ce serait même exagéré de leur part, pas après ce qu'ils leur avaient annoncé. Face à la porte de sa chambre, Yunho hésita de nouveau et détecta le moindre son qui pouvait l'alarmer. Est-ce que Jaejoong dormait ?

Yunho se décida à tourner la poignée pour avoir sa réponse et pénétra discrètement dans sa chambre. Il faisait totalement sombre dans la pièce, seul le rayon d'un croissant de lune traversait la fenêtre. Le grand-frère referma derrière lui en retenant son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des reniflements venant du lit. Ses yeux cherchèrent la visibilité et ne discernèrent qu'une grosse forme sous une couette lui confirmant que Jaejoong était bien en dessous.

On ne savait jamais. Son petit-frère était bien capable de faire une fugue en descendant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il ne s'était pas échappé au grand soulagement de Yunho.

Malheureusement, cette simple scène devant ces yeux lui prouvait malgré tout sa détresse. Il s'approcha du matelas et s'assit sur le bord en murmurant le prénom de son frère qui pleurait silencieusement dans sa cachette. Yunho avait honte de lui faire face, mais, ils devaient absolument parler, mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Il refusait de voir Jaejoong se détruire devant ces yeux. Il ferait tout pour que son frère se relève. Malgré le châtiment qu'il les attendait, Jaejoong ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre.

Sinon, Yunho le suivrait si Jaejoong empruntait ce chemin-là ...

**\- Jaejoong-ah ... Jaejoong-ah ...** murmura Yunho en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sanglot surgit et le corps du cadet sursauta.

Yunho se pinça les lèvres tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère pleurer de chagrin. Il s'était pourtant promis à chaque fois de supprimer lui-même ses larmes. Il n'y arrivait certainement pas cette fois.

**\- Je t'en prie Jaejoong ... Lève-toi,** supplia doucement l'aîné en poussant son corps recouvert par la couette.

**\- Vas-t-en.**

Son ordre était rempli de tristesse. Sa voix entièrement enrouée parce qu'il avait trop pleuré.

Ils n'allaient pas en rester là tout de même. Yunho refusait de le laisser se morfondre. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette force pour ne pas craquer et tomber dans les bras de son frère.

Yunho poussa plus fortement les couvertures recouvrant le corps de son jeune frère. Les bras de ce dernier cachèrent comme il pouvait son visage humide. Même si cette image empoigna de plus en plus son cœur, Yunho tacha d'être fort pour deux.

**\- Allez, lève-toi,** insista Yunho en lui agrippant les poignets pour que Jaejoong se relève.

Jaejoong n'avait plus aucun contrôle de son corps. Il laissa son frère commander à sa place. Ses bras tombèrent lâchement sur son lit. Il baissa la tête n'ayant pas le courage de croiser le regard de son grand-frère. Les quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs suffirent à dissimuler ces yeux.

Yunho s'installa de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. Il eut l'horreur d'observer les tremblements de son frère de ses épaules jusqu'à ses doigts. Sur le coup, il craignait que Jaejoong soit en pleine crise. Les mots de leur parent avaient été un choc terriblement brutal pour lui. Il n'avait que 18 ans. Jaejoong était encore si jeune.

Tout comme Yunho.

Ce dernier prit une grande respiration et le regard braqué sur les mains de Jaejoong, il posa sa main pour lui montrer son soutien.

À ce geste, Jaejoong se calma et releva le menton en direction de son frère. En rencontrant ses prunelles, Yunho fut frappé par toute la culpabilité qui y régnait.

**\- Pardon ... Pardon Hyung ....,** lança Jaejoong les lèvres tremblotantes. **C'est ma faute, tout ça ...**

Yunho fronça les sourcils, consterné par ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi son frère devait s'excuser ? C'était lui la cause de toute cette situation. Lui qui avait été trop aveuglé par ses sentiments en oubliant tout les indices qu'ils avaient laissés.

Comme ses photos et toutes leurs significations.

Yunho attendit pour répliquer et se contenta d'essayer les joues de son frère d'une main. Son pouce effaça comme il pouvait toute trace de larme sur son beau visage.

**\- Je n'ai jamais pensé aux conséquences ...,** continua Jaejoong qui avait réfléchi à chacun de ces actes. C'est ma faute si on nous sépare ...

Jaejoong ne s'était jamais autant voulu. Un pauvre gamin égoïste qui avait profité de la moindre faiblesse de son frère pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait poussé, user du chantage pour qu'il cède à son désir interdit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la position de son aîné, ni tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour lui. C'était à cause de lui, et lui seul avec ses sentiments étranges et malsains qu'il ressentait. Tout ça avait détruit sa famille.

**\- Tu n'es pas responsable,** assura Yunho en gardant une main contre la joue de son frère. **Jaejoong, s'il te plait, ne te nomme pas responsable de tous les torts. J'ai ma part aussi ...** , avoua Yunho en repensant à ce qui avait entamé cette relation entre eux.

Jaejoong bougea négativement la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord pour entendre ces dires sortir de la bouche de Yunho.

**\- Je suis tellement désolé aussi pour nos parents,** ajouta Yunho concernant leur divorce.

C'était la nouvelle de trop pour eux. Une famille désunie.

**\- Je refuse que tu croies que c'est forcément ta faute ou la mienne s'ils en sont arrivés là,** rétorqua Yunho en ancrant ses iris dans les siens. **On n'a rien à voir avec ça ...**

Du moins, Yunho l'espérait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité. Notamment, lorsqu'ils avaient ignoré leurs parents ses dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu apaiser les choses entre eux.

Jaejoong revit à nouveau la scène avec ces parents dans sa tête et versa des larmes de nouveau. Sa paume recouvrit celle de Yunho contre son visage. Un contact doux, simple et tendre qui n'avait rien de laid à ses yeux.

**\- Bon sang, Hyung, je ne veux pas ça ...** , sanglota Jaejoong en balançant son corps.

Yunho se mordit furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il prit la main de son frère et croisa leurs doigts dans une étreinte tout en les ramenant à sa poitrine pour s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Et ne pas tomber.

**-M-Moi non plus ... Mais ...**

Au fond, la raison l'emportait toujours sur lui.

Il dirigea leurs mains liées à sa bouche se détestant pour ce qu'il allait dire.

**\- J-Je ne nierais pas mes sentiments pour toi, seulement ... On est allé beaucoup trop loin ...,** avoua-t-il difficilement. **Jaejoong-ah ... Il faut qu'on se mette dans la tête, malgré ce qu'on éprouve l'un de l'autre que... Deux frères ne peuvent pas s'aimer ... Pas de cette manière ...**

Les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du jeune frère furent les plus douloureuses de toutes. Même si son frère avait raison sur toute la ligne, Jaejoong ne pouvait pas mentir à son cœur qui débordait d'amour pour Yunho. Il l'admirait depuis plus petit et son regard sur lui n'avait strictement rien de fraternel. Comment y faire face en sachant que Yunho ressentait la même chose ?

**\- J'y arriverais pas sans toi ...**

Jaejoong ne pût s'empêcher d'être égoïste en se voyant tout les deux brisés par ce que l'avenir leur annonçait.

**\- J'ai besoin de toi, Hyung !** répliqua plus fermement le cadet.

Yunho soupira légèrement face à sa réaction cherchant la manière la plus posée possible de le calmer. Malgré combien ses paroles le touchaient ...

**\- C'est ton rêve,** annonça-t-il dans un regard consolant. **Tu m'en as tant parlé du Japon. Tu as toujours voulu y aller ! Tu seras heureux là-bas ... Tu auras tellement de choses à faire ...**

Yunho avait la conviction que c'était une opportunité pour lui d'aller dans ce pays qu'il convoitait depuis des années. Jaejoong pourrait trouver sa voie et avoir le boulot qu'il désirait. Se faire un tas d'amis, s'amuser, être libre, et vivre de la musique.

Les larmes du cadet cessèrent de tomber et ce fut la colère qui le submergeait.

**\- Tu penses sérieusement que je serais heureux ? Nos parents viennent de m'annoncer qu'il me sépare de toi ! Je rêve ou je suis le seul à ressentir ce putain de déchirement dans ma poitrine à l'idée que je te reverrais peut-être plus jamais !**

Yunho clôt péniblement les paupières face à ces mots. Il remercia silencieusement son frère de ne pas avoir crié craignant que ces parents se réveillent.

**\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,** insista Yunho plus durement. **On ne sera pas séparé comme tu le penses. On se reverra forcément,** rassura-t-il en imaginant toutes les possibilités de rencontres. **J'ai bien l'intention de revoir notre père comme c'est le cas pour toi concernant Eomma ! On est encore une famille malgré tout ! Leur but de ce choix n'est pas de couper les ponts, mais de redevenir frère à nouveau ...**

Jaejoong resta muet sans afficher la moindre expression. Yunho tenait à lui convaincre que c'était la seule solution pour ne pas aggraver la situation.

**\- Je pense que tu me mens** , lâcha soudainement le cadet. **Je** **suis sûr qu'on ne se reverra pas. Peut-être même que tu vas en profiter pour fuir et ne plus me revoir ...**

L'aîné se figea, la bouche ouverte l'empêchant de répliquer par ce qu'il entendait.

Parce que Jaejoong savait à quel point son frère ferait tout pour sauver sa famille. Quitte à renier à nouveau ses véritables sentiments.

Jaejoong récupéra sa main et tapa sans cesse contre la poitrine de son aîné pour le faire réagir.

**\- Bordel, Hyung,** craqua Jaejoong face à l'attitude de son frère. **Tu peux arrêter, s'il te plait, de tout garder au fond de toi et ça, devant moi ! Arrête de te montrer le plus fort parce que t'es le grand frère ! Arrête de me faire du mal en disant que je serais heureux dans un endroit où tu n'y es pas ! Et montre-toi égoïste pour une fois en me disant que je vais tellement te manquer quand je serais parti ...**

Yunho encaissa tristement ces vérités. Il reçu chaque coup de poing faible de son frère qui lui demandait de s'ouvrir, de s'exprimer, de pleurer pour eux. Jaejoong lisait en lui si facilement. Jaejoong était le seul à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, à quoi il pensait. Leur lien était unique. Ils étaient tellement connectés.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ces mêmes phrases. Lui démontrer à quel point il tenait à lui. À quel point il voulait le retenir de ne pas partir.

Il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas ...

Et ça, Jaejoong le savait.

**\- Je t'en pris Hyung ... Dis-moi que tu m'aimes** , supplia presque le cadet, le regard larmoyant.

Parce que c'était la seule chose qui prouverait à Jaejoong ses sentiments. La seule chose qui le soulagerait à cet instant. Et Yunho lui devait ça. Après avoir tant fui, il devait au moins lui donner la chose que Jaejoong souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Son amour.

Une larme tomba et Yunho se perdit dans les profondeurs de ces iris dans lesquelles il aimait tellement se perdre

**\- Je t'aime.**

C'était à fois douloureux et libérateur. Comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids et que son cœur était enfin apaisé. Parce que ce n'était pas un « je t'aime » banal qu'on exprimait parce que c'était son frère. C'était une vraie déclaration. D'un homme à un autre. De deux cœurs qui communiquaient.

Cela aurait dû être la plus belle chose que Jaejoong n'ait jamais entendue si lui et son frère n'étaient pas aussi meurtris par ce qui allait leur arriver. Mais enfin, depuis tellement longtemps, ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Son organe vital battait tellement fort à présent et cela lui confirmait davantage à quel point son âme et son corps n'appartenaient qu'à Yunho.

Alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage, Jaejoong prit son frère dans ses bras retrouvant sa chaleur. La tête de Yunho se cacha dans son cou et ses mains attrapèrent durement le tee-shirt de frère dans son dos. Le cadet caressa ses cheveux et entoura sa nuque, leur corps collé l'un à l'autre. Qui ne demandait qu'à être liée. Ils ne parlaient plus. On discernait que leurs souffles hachés et les nombreux sanglots qui secouaient leur poitrine.

Parce qu'ils savaient.

Ils savaient que ce serait la dernière fois.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'enlaceraient en oubliant qu'ils étaient des frères.

~ 

L'attente était à son terme.

Le jour du départ s'était montré plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis cette soirée qui avait tourné au cauchemar. Ces quelques semaines pour accepter la réalité. Ce temps qu'ils leur restaient pour travailler soi-même sur ce départ. Cela ressemblait à un deuil. Un deuil de quoi exactement ? Cela ne voulait pas dire que les deux frères n'allaient plus se revoir. Non. Mais peut-être dire Adieu à leur sentiment. Cela y ressemblait.

Yunho avait essayé de respecter le plus longtemps possible l'ordre de ces parents : prendre de la distance avec son frère. Ça n'avait pas été aussi simple et c'était même cruel de leur part, car la véritable distance serait instaurée dès aujourd'hui. Puis, son recul forcé brisait le cœur de son jeune frère qui vivait déjà très mal ce changement.

Tout était passé si rapidement. Une fois que leur père avait eu connaissance de la date du contrat pour son nouveau boulot, il avait dû prévoir un mois plus tôt pour avoir le temps de s'installer au Japon. Cela réduisait considérablement l'échéance. Jaejoong devait dire au revoir à la ville où il était né, son école, sa famille, et tous ces amis. Il n'avait même pas pu se préparer psychologiquement. Il partait avant ses examens de fin d'année soit même avant d'obtenir son diplôme. Il était totalement déboussolé.

Yunho avait peut-être imposé des limites, mais il tenait à discuter avec son frère de temps à autre en toute intimité. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer encore moins avec ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Puis, le grand-frère n'avait jamais été si soucieux de la vie qu'il allait mener au Japon. Loin de lui. Il savait que Jaejoong pouvait être débrouillard dans la vie, mais il espérait qu'il s'en sortirait assurément. Il souhaitait simplement qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il mène une nouvelle vie et oublie les souffrances de cette maison.

Et peut-être l'oublier lui ...

Durant ces derniers jours, Jaejoong en avait profité pour passer du temps avec ces amis. Même si c'était une excuse pour s'éloigner de la maison. Le cadet ne supportait pas l'ambiance qui y régnait. Et savoir son frère si près, mais hors de portée était insupportable pour lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli s'emporter, évacuer sa hargne dirigée contre ses parents. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu s'opposer à eux en leur crachant que personne ne pouvait le forcer à partir. Mais il se ravisait à chaque fois. Parce que c'était purement égoïste. Il sait au fond de lui que tout ça était mal et qu'il avait trop causé de chagrin à sa famille, et aussi son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas se battre.

Alors, il changeait ses idées noires comme il pouvait en profitant au maximum d'instants avec ces amis du lycée. Junsu avait pleuré une fois qu'il lui avait annoncé. Son ami lui avait promis avec le petit doigt qu'il ne perdrait pas contact et qu'il irait certainement au Japon. Ces mots touchaient le cadet, mais cela n'empêchait pas que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il avait souvent découché chez Junsu parce que chez lui, les insomnies ne cessèrent. Et ses mains le démangeaient de toucher le corps de Yunho. Ne pas sentir sa présence était une telle torture que quelques fois Jaejoong pensait qu'il allait mourir avant de prendre ce fichu avion.

Il y a quelques jours, Jaejoong avait reçu un message de son cousin Yoochun qui avait été mis au courant de son départ. Mais certainement pas des raisons. Bien que son cousin avait des soupçons sur la nature de sa relation avec Yunho, il fut surpris d'avoir lu des mots d'excuse.

**[Yoochun] :**

_{ J'ai appris par mes parents ton départ et je suis surpris que cela soit si rapide. Je tenais à m'excuser pour les propos que j'ai tenus la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour vous deux ... J'espère sincèrement que vous allez bien même si je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ... Sache que je ne me mêlerais plus de vos histoires et j'espère que tu vivras bien au Japon. De toute façon, on se donne des nouvelles ! Promis ! On se reverra certainement aux prochains repas de famille tellement ennuyeux xD ! Je ne sais pas si ça peut te soulager, mais du moment que ça marche, je prendrais soin de Junsu ;) Je t'embrasse. }_

Son message l'avait touché. Même s'il ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu, Jaejoong savait pourquoi Yoochun l'avait mis en garde. Il se faisait simplement du souci pour eux. Comment lui en vouloir ? En tout cas, il allait vraiment lui manquer. C'était le cousin cool de la famille et il espérait secrètement que son couple marcherait avec Junsu.

Des textos de ce genre, Jaejoong en avait reçu plus qu'il n'en aurait cru. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de gens l'appréciaient et étaient aussi tristes qu'il quitte sa ville. Il en avait pleuré. Encore et encore. Le cadet avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça. Il avait aussi menti sur les véritables raisons pour laquelle il s'en allait. Non, parce qu'une histoire d'inceste entre frères ferait fuir tout le monde et même pire pouvait être dénoncé. Il ne pouvait même pas être honnête avec Junsu. Jaejoong ne pouvait même pas crier qui il aimait.

C'était tellement triste et horrible.

Il devait renoncer à son frère.

À Yunho.

À cette maison où il y avait tant de souvenirs.

La vie n'avait soudainement plus aucun sens ...

Jaejoong adossa son dernier sac sur l'épaule et observa sa chambre désormais vide. Il n'y avait plus aucun meuble, plus aucun poster de groupe. Il n'y avait plus de chez lui. Plus d'âme. Rien. Même le dernier jour avant de prendre son avion, Jaejoong avait encore du mal à croire qu'il partait définitivement. C'était sa chambre, son monde. Tout s'écroulait devant ces yeux. Et tous les souvenirs le submergeaient.

Et la majorité n'était destinée qu'à Yunho.

À lui seul.

**\- Tu es prêt ?**

Jaejoong se retourna vers cette voix qui allait cruellement le manquer. Il tomba sur Yunho, positionné à l'entrée dans sa chambre. Jaejoong analysa son expression. Son visage était fermé, mais il semblait bien pâle. Le cadet se demandait comment Yunho faisait pour retenir toute cette frustration en lui. Son frère n'allait définitivement pas bien. Ce constat lui fit mal et Jaejoong se demandait s'il ne devait pas se rebeller pour rester ici et s'enfuir avec Yunho. Même si l'idée paraissait utopique.

Jaejoong respira désagréablement en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre pour un dernier au revoir.

**\- Non ...** , avoua-t-il.

Parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir.

Et laisser Yunho tout seul.

Le cadet quitta sa chambre dans un regard pesant et resta dans le couloir avec son frère dans une ambiance plus que suffocante.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient se dire dans un moment comme ça ?

**\- Jaejoong !** Appela la mère en bas des escaliers. **Le taxi est arrivé, c'est l'heure de partir.**

**\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Laisse-moi un moment,** répliqua fâcheusement le cadet envers sa mère.

Il était toujours en colère contre ces parents. Il pensait même qu'il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner de leur choix. Sa haine ne redescendait pas. Même pour son départ, il n'avait fait part d'aucune marque d'affection, notamment à sa mère.

Yunho lui fit face le regard peiné, attristé par la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

**\- Ne lui en veux pas ...**

Jaejoong s'en fichait bien de tout ça. Ce n'était pas le sujet. Il baissa la tête laissant son corps s'abandonner dans le chagrin et se mit à verser des larmes. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses parents pour le moment. Là, maintenant, il devait dire au revoir à son frère.

Lui dire au revoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée.

Jaejoong craignait terriblement qu'il ne se voient plus pendant un long moment. Que son frère choisisse de l'ignorer. Pourtant, c'était ce qui allait se passer. Jaejoong en était difficilement convaincue. Yunho choisirait de protéger sa famille et faire taire ses sentiments.

**\- Jaejoong s'il te plait ...**

Yunho n'était pas prêt à des adieux déchirants. Vraiment, il en avait assez de voir Jaejoong dans ces états. Il priait jour et nuit pour qu'il trouve le bonheur ailleurs. Il espérait que ce changement de vie lui serait bénéfique. Qu'on le soulage de sa souffrance.

**\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de te dire au revoir ....,** déclara le cadet doutant de relever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son aîné.

**\- On avait dit qu'on ne se dirait pas au revoir avec des larmes,** soupira douloureusement Yunho ne sachant quoi faire.

**\- On a rien dit du tout !** S'entêta Jaejoong en reniflant.

Toujours ce satané caractère. Yunho ne put s'empêcher de souligner un faible sourire. Parce que c'était ce qui faisait son frère. Il l'aimait avec ces qualités autant qu'avec ces défauts.

L'aîné prit le visage de frère en coupe et releva son menton pour qu'il le regarde. Même si Yunho avait toujours été intimidé par ses échanges visuels avec son frère, cette fois, il n'avait plus honte et pénétrait plus facilement dans ces prunelles. Une fois leur regard lié, les deux frères se retrouvaient dans un tout autre monde.

Un monde dans lequel ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y être.

Yunho nettoya à nouveau ces larmes à l'aide de ces pouces sans savoir comment le réconforter. Jaejoong profita du contact de ses paumes et ses mains s'attachèrent à ses poignets cherchant un appui.

**\- Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?** Demanda silencieusement Jaejoong dans une promesse.

Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Que son frère oublie tout. Absolument tout de leur histoire.

**\- Comment je pourrais ?** Répliqua naïvement Yunho comme une évidence.

**\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ...**

Yunho savait très bien. Oui. Qu'il n'oublie pas leur sentiment. Leur forte affection. Leur lien.

Eux.

Yunho ne pouvait pas oublier.

Il en était certain. Il n'oublierait jamais cet amour qu'il portait pour son frère.

**\- S'il te plait, Hyung ...**

Bien que Jaejoong réclamait une réponse, un geste, un signe de sa part qui pourrait le rassurer, l'aîné resta toujours silencieux et aussi neutre.

Pourtant, Yunho mit sa raison de côté et s'approcha délicatement du front de son frère pour déposer un baiser. Jaejoong clôt machinalement les paupières savourant le contact en y voyant une sorte de promesse de sa part.

**\- Je t'en pries, fais attention à toi,** quémanda Yunho qui ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour lui.

L'aîné colla son front au sien en signe d'union appréhendant le moment où Jaejoong allait passer cette porte d'entrée et partir.

Comme prévu, Jaejoong comprit sa détresse et dévisagea intensément son frère. Il retrouva à nouveau ce cocon interdit dans lequel les deux frères se perdaient à chaque fois. Il ne pût retenir cette pulsion osée, mais il en crevait d'envie.

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Jaejoong posa soudainement ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser d'Adieu, comme on pouvait naïvement le dire.

Yunho ne se laissa pas surprendre par cette douce pression, cette délicieuse texture dont il avait pris goût.

Juste une dernière fois. Il irait peut-être mal après ça, mais juste une fois qu'on le laisse ne faire qu'un avec son frère. Il accepterait tous les châtiments après.

Leurs bouches se quittèrent, leurs têtes restèrent toujours en contact respirant toujours difficilement à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Pris par les émotions, Jaejoong enlaça son frère voulant sentir une toute dernière fois la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il prit sa chaleur, sentit son cœur battre. Ses bras le serrèrent plus fortement autour de sa taille voulant secrètement que Yunho comprenne le message.

**– Allez, Abuji t'attends !** Encouragea Yunho dans une voix faible.

Yunho l'embrassa dans les cheveux acceptant l'étreinte, mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Jaejoong le comprima davantage.

**\- J-Jaejoong, tu m'étouffes ...**

Le cadet s'agrippa de toutes ces forces en serrant le pull de son frère voulant s'imprégner à lui. Il colla davantage son torse et son bassin contre le sien. Yunho respirait plus difficilement ne voulant perdre le contrôle. Parce qu'il était à deux doigts d'enlever son frère et de partir loin dans un endroit plus libre pour eux. Le pire fut le moment où Jaejoong mordit la peau de son épaule comme s'il voulait apporter une partie de Yunho avec lui.

**\- Jaejoong je t'en pries, fais pas ça ...,** supplia durement Yunho qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui.

Le corps de Jaejoong était tellement tendu et usa de toute la force de ces membres pour s'encoller à son frère refusant de s'en détacher.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il crèverait sans Yunho.

**\- Si tu continues, je t'empêcherais de partir ...,** déclara froidement Yunho ne voulant perdre le contrôle. **Et crois-moi, ce ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire ...**

Le cadet se figea brusquement à l'entente de ces paroles. Bien qu'il ait totalement conscience de ce que son frère éprouvait pour lui, il savait aussi que Yunho tenait à ce qu'il parte.

Il se détendit et relâcha son frère en retrouvant une distance plus raisonnable entre eux. Jaejoong tenta de trouver une respiration plus régulièrement encore étourdie par les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il s'excusa du regard à son frère, mais ce dernier le pardonna aussitôt en une douce caresse sur sa joue.

Ce sera le tout dernier contact de sa part.

**\- Allez file, je te suis ...** , intima Yunho en le poussant à descendre en bas jugeant que ces derniers moments avaient trop duré.

Jaejoong se pinça les lèvres et frotta sa figure pour éviter que ces parents remarquent ces pleurs. Il jeta un regard douloureux vers Yunho avant de dévaler les escaliers avec son sac sur le dos.

Leurs parents se trouvaient dans le salon avec un père déjà prêt à quitter les lieux, voir même pressé. La mère s'approcha de son jeune fils pour une dernière accolade avant qu'il parte, mais Jaejoong recula et l'ignora en lui passant devant. Autant par Yunho qui avait assisté à la scène, le père fut désolé par la réaction de son fils cadet. Le plus âgé de la famille s'avança vers Yunho dans une expression triste et l'enlaça telle une bonne vieille étreinte virile entre hommes.

**\- Prend soin de toi mon fils ! Appelle-moi régulièrement !** Ordonna presque le géniteur en tapant dans le dos de Yunho.

**\- Promis.**

Le père se recula vers son ex-femme et son fils pour un dernier au revoir silencieux.

**\- Je vous appelle dés qu'on est arrivé,** annonça-t-il avec un dernier hochement de la tête.

Près de la porte d'entrée, le père rejoignit Jaejoong avec une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Ce dernier dissimila à grande peine sa tristesse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait quitter cette maison. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la pièce à vivre où les souvenirs ne manquaient pas. Il observa sa mère qui essayait de cacher ses pleurs surement peiné par la manière dont il avait ignoré et tout ce qui en suivait derrière. Puis un regard pour Yunho qui souriait bien que faiblement.

Jaejoong et son père sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui les attendait en rangeant les derniers bagages dans le coffre.

C'était l'heure.

Il partait pour le Japon.

Il quittait sa maison.

Sa famille.

Yunho ...

Jaejoong ouvrit la portière arrière et stoppa ses mouvements. Son esprit était totalement perdu, déboussolé par les évènements. À croire qu'il ne prenait pas conscience de ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se retourna vers la maison et ses yeux tombèrent sur Yunho et sa mère qui les observaient partir. Une image déchirante.

Ses prunelles ne virent que Yunho. Leur regard s'accrocha instantanément et des millions de messages traversaient cet échange.

Et Jaejoong en discerna un qui disait : « Ne pars pas ».

Le cadet était à deux doigts de succomber.

**\- On y va Jaejoong,** lança le père en montant dans le véhicule.

L'ordre de son père le ramena de nouveau sur terre et coupa l'échange avec son frère. Il se retint de pleurer à nouveau. Puis, dans un choix qu'il regretterait certainement plus tard, il s'assit à son tour dans le taxi et ferma péniblement la portière.

Il ne trouva pas le courage de lever les yeux à travers la vitre. Ce serait encore plus douloureux.

La voiture démarra puis accéléra.

Yunho et sa mère suivirent le véhicule des yeux qui prenait chemin pour quitter leur rue.

Puis la voiture s'éloigna.

Et disparu.

Voilà. Ils étaient partis.

Est-ce que le cours de la vie allait reprendre normalement après qu'une famille soit déchirée en deux ?

Qu'est-ce que Yunho devait faire ?

Sa mère lui caressa le bras pour lui montrer son soutien et retourna à ses occupations pensant peut-être que son fils voudrait rester seul.

L'aîné paraissait totalement perdu et pas complètement lucide sur les évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Un peu sonné.

Il monta les escaliers pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais en passant devant la porte de celle de Jaejoong, il arrêta ses pas. Yunho entra dans la pièce désormais vide et ferma à clef derrière lui.

Oui. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment ...

Ses pensées furent confuses en comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus un seul objet appartenant à Jaejoong. Tout était vidé de souvenir. Plus rien ne disait que c'était la chambre de son frère.

Tout sauf un.

Un tableau familier accroché au mur, là où se trouvait auparavant son bureau de travail.

Ce montage photo qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 18 ans.

Il était toujours là.

Pourquoi Jaejoong ne l'avait-il pas emporté ?

Yunho s'avança vers son travail en analysant toutes les scènes photographiées et le visage sublimant de son frère au centre.

L'aîné se demandait si Jaejoong n'avait pas fait exprès de le laisser ici. Pour l'aider à oublier ses souvenirs. Leur souvenir ensemble. Pour que ça soit plus facile. À rappeler qu'il avait offert son œuvre après une grosse dispute peu commune entre eux. À cause d'une soirée où tout avait dérapé.

Par sa faute.

Yunho ouvrit clairement les yeux et se prit un coup de poing mental dans la figure.

Il était responsable du départ de son frère.

Il avait tout fait foirer.

Il avait détruit sa famille.

C'était lui l'auteur de toute cette histoire.

Lui qui n'était pas normal.

Lui qui aimait son frère.

Et maintenant, Jaejoong n'était plus là ...

Yunho décrocha le cadre et le prit entre ses deux mains fixant inlassablement le visage de son frère. Voilà ce qui leur restait.

Des photos souvenirs.

Rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Puis, Yunho lâcha les armes et brisa le mur qu'il s'était forgé. Son âme s'éclata. Ses émotions prirent le dessus. Son cœur voulait crier. Hurler sa détresse.

Totalement hors de contrôle, Yunho balança le tableau de l'autre côté du mur utilisant toute la force de son chagrin. Le cadre tapa contre la cloison dans un bruit sourd et son œuvre se brisa en deux. La vitre de protection fut brisée en plusieurs morceaux de verre qui tombèrent sur le sol. Un acte violent pour démontrer ce qu'était devenue leur relation.

Brisée.

Il n'y aurait plus de « Nous ».

Les veines étaient ouvertes et Yunho tomba, les genoux à terre lâchant tout ce que son cœur voulait exprimer. Ses mains plaquées recouvrant son visage. Il versa des larmes. Des larmes tant retenues. Douloureuses. Il pouvait enfin pleurer le départ de son frère.

Ça faisait mal, tellement mal.

Et personne ne pouvait l'aider pour se relever.

Yunho savait qu'il méritait cette souffrance.

Il devait se punir.

En restant seul.

Car il savait qu'un cœur brisé ne pourrait jamais être réparé.

  
~

  
  
**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (06/08/2020) : Voilà la fin de la première partie de cette fiction, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moments et je serais ravis d'avoir vos réactions. Pour info, cette fiction est actuellement en pause le temps que je me consacre sur cette deuxième partie ! Alors soyez trés patients xD Parce que j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire actuellement, mais sachez-le, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Je tiens à la terminé, c'est un défi cette fiction et je cherche à savoir comment je veux la terminer. J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite :D♥ A trés bientôt ! On se retrouve sur mes autres projets :D ♥


End file.
